Tale of The Radiant Sun
by Galerians
Summary: Mau tahu deskripsi ninja terkuat? Dia pirang. Dia bego. Dia mesum. Dia suka warna orange. Dia masih SMA. Dia suka makan ramen...Tunggu dulu, dia masih seorang Genin? (Arc II: When Sun and Lightning Go Side by Side.)
1. Chapter 1

**Galerians, in.**

Ahoy. Lama tak bersua. It's been like… three whole months? Or maybe four? Yeah, somewhere around that number.

Hamba kali ini datang membawa cerita baru lagi, dengan konsep baru: parallel worlds. Bagaimana ceritanya? Silakan lihat sendiri.

Warning:

Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**When The Sun Goes Dreaming**

Pernahkah kau bermimpi?

Oh, dan yang kumaksud bukanlah kembang mimpi remeh di mana semuanya hanya berupa khayalan dan semua keinginanmu bisa jadi kenyataan, bukan. Akan tetapi sebuah mimpi di mana semuanya terasa nyata. Apakah itu rasa dingin yang menyengat kulitmu. Ataupun suara silir angin yang menggoreskan debu ke gendang telingamu. Seakan-akan kau memang berada di sana.

Lalu kau pasti berpikir, kenapa juga aku mesti menanyakan itu? Jawabannya mudah, aku baru saja mengalaminya.

Di mimpi itu, sosokku benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang selalu kulihat di cermin setiap hari. Aku berubah menjadi seorang pria gagah yang punya tubuh tegap bukan main. Tubuhku dibalut oleh jaket jingga yang dilapisi jubah merah tua dengan motif api membara di tepian bawahnya. Dengan tangan bersidekap, sosok yang sungguh mirip denganku itu berdiri dengan mengesankan di atas kepala seekor kodok raksasa yang juga berwarna jingga.

…Ya, aku bilang KODOK. Kau pikir kenapa lagi mimpi ini kubilang aneh?

Dan kalau itu masih kurang, di mimpi itu aku sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria lain, yang juga sama-sama menaiki seekor binatang raksasa. Tapi jujur saja ya, aku tidak yakin apakah makhluk itu benar-benar hewan atau tidak. Lihat saja, ekornya aja ada sepuluh! Aku jadi terpaksa mikir, apa aku sudah membuat Tuhan marah sehingga Dia mengirimku ke dunia antah-berantah begini?

Akan tetapi, aku tak sempat untuk memikirkan alasan Tuhan melakukan ini. Bukan karena malas atau apa, tapi karena aku sedang menjadi 'aku' yang ada di mimpi ini, perhatianku tiba-tiba teralih oleh sesuatu.

Jauh di bawah sana, berdiri di atas sebuah batu lonjong besar, adalah seorang gadis yang tak kuketahui siapa, namun terasa begitu familier. Tubuhnya yang tertutupi kimono putih tanpa motif, serta rambut merahnya yang seakan berkilau memantulkan cahaya bulan, adalah dua fitur yang walaupun tak tersimpan dalam memori, namun seakan telah terpatri selamanya di jiwaku.

Tetapi perhatian itu langsung berubah menjadi kemarahan di saat aku melihat belasan rantai di tubuhnya. Menjeratnya. Menyakitinya.

"Madara!" mulutku, yang pada saat yang sama juga bukanlah mulutku, mengeluarkan raungan murka yang cukup untuk meretakkan udara. "Kau…! Kau!"

"Uzumaki Naruto…" sang pria bertopeng menjawab, dengan suara sesantai berbicara dengan teman minum kopi. "Emosional seperti biasa…"

"Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan pertarungan ini!"

"Maaf, tapi aku terpaksa tidak setuju," jawaban sedingin gletser yang seakan membekukan udara, keluar dari bibir pria dengan topeng dengan tiga lubang berbentuk tomoe. "Sejauh yang kutahu, kehadirannya disinilah yang membangkitkan amarahmu…dan sekaligus, kekuatan terbesarmu."

"…Grh!" geraman rendah adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku. Namun siapapun orang yang memiliki nama sama denganku itu, dan yang sosoknya merupakan duplikat diriku ini tahu jelas bahwa meladeninya bicara saat ini sangat tidak berguna. "Ken! Hiro!" dengan panggilan itu, sosok raksasa di medan pertempuran ini segera bertambah dua. "Bos Gama! Aku percayakan Juubi pada kalian bertiga! Biar aku yang mengurus Madara!"

"Serahkan pada kami!"

Namun sesaat sebelum pertempuran pecah, untuk terakhir kali, pandanganku kembali terarah pada gadis yang dibelit rantai di bawah sana. Seakan bisa merasakan, gadis itu membuka mata, dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas.

Biru langit bertemu lembayung senja dalam satu tatapan sekejab.

"Kau tunggulah di situ…" aku berbisik pelan. "Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu…"

"Kyuubi."

Dan sekarang, peperangan dimulai, "AYO!"

~•~

Dalam satu kedip, mimpi itu berakhir. Suara desing teredam yang mengelilinginya, dan guncangan konstan dari kereta subway yang terasa oleh tubuhnya, adalah dua hal yang merenggut sang pemuda dari alam tidur ke dunia nyata.

Remaja dengan rambut pirang yang berantakan itu duduk lebih tegak, kemudian menggosok-gosok mata kanannya untuk melenyapkan sisa-sisa kantuk yang masih menempel pada dirinya. Dengan mata yang masih sayu pemuda itu melempar pandangan ke sekeliling, hanya untuk melihat kalau tak ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Sial…" dia berdiri. "Aku melewatkan stasiunku lagi…"

Ia berjalan ke depan pintu, kemudian menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul pada kaca yang terdapat di sana. Mata biru muda yang sewarna langit di atas, dan tanda lahir berupa tiga garis yang identik dengan kumis kucing menghiasi pipinya. Dia perhatikan semuanya, teliti pada setiap inci, setiap senti, dan setiap mili. Dan setelah beberapa lama, barulah akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa wajah ini memang wajah miliknya, bukan wajah pria yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya.

Setelah itu, sembari menyapukan tangan ke wajahnya yang masih lembab oleh keringat, ia mendesah lirih,

"…Mimpi ini lagi…"

**To be Continued**

I told you I'm going to see you in another fic, didn't I?

Eksperimen baru: campurkan AU dan canon, dan apa yang kau dapat? Parallel Worlds.

Ah, ampir lupa. Ini masih prolog, makanya pendek sangat. Nanti-nanti juga bakalan nambah panjang kok. Jadi jangan pelit komentar ya?

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Ahh, sori banget kalo rada telat ya. 2 minggu terakhir ini hamba sibuk banget mengerjakan boarding pass, karena final test udah deket. Dan baru terbebas 3 hari ini. Once again, I ask for your unstinted apology.

(Tolong jangan sampai lupa membaca A/N di akhir chapter! SANGAT PENTING!)

Warning:

Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**When the Sun Goes Working**

**Part 1**

"Rumah Utama meminta kehadiranmu."

Bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki, di dunia ini tak ada makanan yang lebih lezat daripada semangkuk ramen yang masih panas. Bahkan, saking sakralnya, sesi makan siang dengan menu ramen ini telah didaulat sebagai salah satu waktu di mana ia akan memutuskan diri dengan dunia nyata demi menikmati suapan demi suapan lembaran-lembaran ramen dengan kuahnya yang kaya rasa.

Akan tetapi, sebagai bukti betapa dalamnya makna kalimat di atas tadi baginya, sekarang dia berhenti menyantap ramennya yang (padahal) tinggal suapan terakhir. Dan itu berarti **sangat dalam**.

"Apa?" dia bertanya, tak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Rumah Utama meminta kehadiranmu." suara datar yang sama mengulang perkataannya.

"…" ada kesunyian sesaat di antara mereka sampai akhirnya Naruto buka suara. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Fakta bahwa orang di depannya—yang tubuhnya dibalut rompi abu-abu dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh topeng porselen sebagai pertanda anggota Anbu—sama sekali tidak disadari keberadaannya padahal mereka ada di kantin sekolah yang penuh orang, dan tiba-tiba saja semua suara di sekelilingnya menjadi terasa seperti sangat jauh, adalah bukti efek genjutsu yang tidak diragukan kekuatannya.

Karena itu Naruto tahu, dia harus memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati.

"Bukannya mereka sudah memutuskan semua hubungan denganku?"

"Kau salah," sang Anbu menjawab, mengerti benar siapa yang Naruto maksud dengan kata 'mereka'. "Yang memanggilmu adalah Godaime."

"…Oh," serta merta postur Naruto menjadi lebih santai. "Baa-chan? Kenapa dia memanggilku?"

"Beliau tidak bilang."

"Apa sangat penting?"

"…Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Yah, dia mengirim **kau**," sahut Naruto seakan semuanya sudah jelas. "Mana mungkin dia mengirim seorang Anbu hanya untuk pesan yang tidak penting kan?"

Walaupun tak ada indikasi, entah kenapa Naruto merasa ada pergerakan di balik topeng porselen itu.

"…Permisi."

"Hei, tung-"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja dia kembali terhubung dengan dunia nyata. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok sang Anbu, suara-suara yang tadi tersamarkan oleh lapisan genjutsu akhirnya terdengar kembali, suara-suara dari orang-orang awam yang sama sekali tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka.

Ramen yang sebenarnya belum habis kini ditinggal begitu saja, karena penyantapnya telah kehilangan selera. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang pucat itu baru saja mau berdiri ketika sebuah tepukan menghampiri bahu kanannya.

Dia menoleh, dan ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah ketika melihat sobat baiknya.

"Shikamaru?"

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu makan siangmu," katanya singkat, pada wajah yang biasanya pemalas kini terpasang keseriusan. "Tapi aku merasakan aktivitas chakra di halaman belakang."

"Apa?" Naruto berdiri dalam satu gerakan mulus. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun?"

"Tidak mengherankan. Karena yang ini tidak hanya memakai kekkai, tapi juga lapisan genjutsu," Shikamaru diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Yah, tapi masih jauh lebih lemah dari yang tadi ada di sekitar kau sih."

Mata Naruto melebar, "Tunggu. Kau tahu?"

"Yep. Tapi aku memang hanya bisa merasakan sedikit, genjutsunya kuat sih," Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Sudahlah, jangan membahas itu. Tidak penting. Lagipula ada kerjaan nunggu."

"Oh, oke," Sahut Naruto. "Pimpin jalannya."

Mereka berjalan, berusaha terlihat biasa seraya menerabas melewati kerumunan murid-murid sekolah yang memenuhi koridor. Namun di balik gerakan-gerakan mereka yang terlihat simpel, kedua pemuda itu sebenarnya tengah mempersiapkan diri dengan melancarkan sirkulasi chakra dan meregangkan sendi dan otot, untuk mengantisipasi situasi apa saja.

Sesegeranya setelah mereka keluar dari jarak pandang para siswa lainnya, kedua laki-laki itu merogoh kantong celana mereka dan mengeluarkan sebuah armband bertuliskan kanji 'Chiji' (Prefek) lalu memasangnya pada lengan kiri masing-masing.

Tak kurang dari 3 menit sampai akhirnya mereka tiba bagian halaman belakang yang sunyi. Kalau hanya berdasar sebuah inspeksi singkat, maka mereka takkan bisa melihat apa-apa di sana. Namun kedua pemuda yang telah terlatih sedemikian rupa itu tahu bahwa apa yang harus mereka rasakan memang takkan bisa tertangkap hanya dengan fungsi panca indera semata.

Naruto menyentakkan kepalanya ke samping, menghasilkan suara keretak sendi lehernya. "Shikamaru," dia memanggil pelan. "Kau urus genjutsunya. Kekkainya bagianku."

Shikamaru tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk singkat. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, sebelum meletakkan telapak tangannya di tengah-tengah udara seakan bisa menyentuh sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

Dalam pekerjaannya, Shikamaru adalah seseorang yang sangat mementingkan prosedur. Observasi yang memadai adalah prioritas utamanya dalam setiap agenda, yang selanjutnya akan diaplikasikan demi memaksimalkan penggunaan chakra, jutsu, maupun sumber daya lain seperti kunai atau kertas peledak.

Akan tetapi, keperluan akan perhitungan ini terbukti sama sekali tidak mengurangi efisiensi kinerja Shikamaru. Karena setelah 5 detik, walaupun awalnya dia hanya seperti sedang menjamah udara kosong, sebuah suara benturan mendadak terdengar dan diikuti oleh bunyi mirip kaca pecah.

Begitu genjutsunya terangkat, pemandangan di sekitar situ segera berubah. Sebuah kubah yang terbentuk dari tanah, berdiameter minimal 30 meter dan tinggi 5 meter muncul di depan mereka.

Shikamaru baru saja selesai menghembuskan napas yang sejak tadi ia tahan, ketika tiba-tiba saja kulitnya merasakan tekanan udara yang berubah dan suara seperti angin yang berkumpul menjadi tornado. Tanpa berbalik, pemuda itu bergumam, "Oh, sialan…"

Kalau Shikamaru adalah seorang yang memprioritaskan presisi dan akurasi dalam setiap tindakannya, maka Naruto adalah 100 persen kebalikannya. Bagaimana tidak? Hukum nomor satu yang tertulis di buku aturan kehidupan Naruto yang selalu ia amalkan saja adalah "Hajar dulu, mikir belakangan."

Mengikuti umpatannya, Shikamaru yang sadar bahwa dia kini sedang berpacu dengan waktu segera membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya. Sedangkan di belakangnya, Naruto kini sudah siap dengan sebuah bola chakra super padat dan dinamik yang mengeluarkan pendar biru muda di tangan kanannya, tersenyum lebar sambil berseru, "Oke!"

Remaja berusia 16 tahun itu melompat ke depan, dan dengan satu ayunan tangan, menghantamkan bola chakranya ke permukaan kubah tanah tersebut sambil meneriakkan sebuah kata, "Rasengan!"

~•~

Debu yang tebal bagaikan asap api membara mengepul tinggi di udara, beberapa kali menghalangi matahari yang membusur cahaya di atas langit sana. Dan ketika debunya sudah mulai pudar, dapat terlihat dua orang yang sangat berbeda ekspresi wajahnya.

Yang satu terlihat puas dan bersemangat, sedang yang satunya terlihat cukup jengkel.

"Naruto…"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Apa kau lupa lagi prosedur yang harus kita lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini?"

Sobatnya yang berambut pirang itu menatap Shikamaru untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kesadaran nampak di wajahnya. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Naruto melempar senyum malu. "Ehe. Aku lupa."

"Kalau begitu jangan bilang 'Ehe.', dasar goblok!" teriak Shikamaru sambil mendompleng kepala sang sobat yang kayaknya memang tidak berisi itu. "Setelah memastikan keberadaan objek target, yang harus pertama kita lakukan adalah membuat lapisan genjutsu untuk menghilangkan kemungkinan adanya saksi! Kau harusnya sudah tahu itu sejak satu tahun yang lalu!"

"A-ahaha, kan tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku lupa?"

"Ohh, kalau begitu aku mau tanya satu hal lagi. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa terus lupa hal yang sama sampai 7 kali BERTURUT-TURUT?"

"Yah, kau tahu sendirilah bagaimana sifatku ini. Bukannya kita sudah kenal lama? You know me so well aja lah."

"Aku tahu. Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi merasa suatu hari sifatmu itu akan membuat kita berdua terbunuh…"

"Alah, itu sih cuma kau saja yang kebanyakan mikir," tukas Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru. "Santailah sedikit, hidup itu mesti dinikmati, tahu?"

"Oi, kau ini sebenarnya mendengarkanku atau tidak si-"

Belum selesai perkataan Shikamaru, apa yang ingin ia ucapkan sudah terbukti beberapa detik kemudian, dengan munculnya sebuah bayangan tinggi besar di balik debu yang masih mengepul di udara. Kedua pemuda yang secara tak sengaja membiarkan kewaspadaan mereka turun itu terkesiap, terutama ketika sosok itu menyeruak dari kepulan debu dan menyerbu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap, dalam keterkejutannya, saat sebongkah kepalan besar mendesing beberapa senti tepat di depan wajahnya. Sebentuk angin panas terasa menyengat wajahnya, namun tak ia hiraukan karena otak Shikamaru terlalu sibuk mencerna satu hal lain.

Dan itu adalah, tubuh sahabatnya yang terpental dan menghantam sebuah pohon di belakang sana, sebelum menggelosoh jatuh dan tak bergeming lagi.

Shikamaru tak memiliki waktu untuk merasa marah, khawatir, atau apapun karena sedetik kemudian instingnya sendiri berteriak memperingatkannya pada bahaya maut. Ia menunduk tanpa melihat, merasakan bagaimana angin di atas kepalanya mengeluarkan bunyi desing kencang seperti yang ia dengar satu detik sebelumnya.

Satu tarikan napas kemudian, Shikamaru telah berguling ke belakang satu kali. Tanah datar tempat ia berada tadi, kini berubah menjadi satu kawah lebar yang memaksa sang generasi klan Nara itu harus menelan ludah melewati kerongkongannya yang terasa sangat kering.

Shikamaru yang tahu bahwa waktunya berkurang dengan sangat cepat memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan. Setelah menyelesaikan tiga segel yang menjadi pembuka jalan chakranya, Shikamaru berlutut di tanah dan segera melancarkan jutsu andalannya.

"Kagemane no Jutsu."

Sebulir keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari pelipis Shikamaru. Maut, yang kini nampak dalam bentuk sebuah kepalan tangan luar biasa besar, berhenti tepat tiga inci di depan hidungnya. Remaja berumur 16 tahun itu melepaskan sebuah napas panjang yang baru sekarang ia ketahui keberadaannya, sangat lega bahwa jutsu andalannya telah kembali menyelamatkannya nasib yang sangat buruk.

"B-brengsek kau…!" geraman tajam menyerupai hewan yang marah terdengar dari sang pemilik kepalan, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut orange bergaya mohawk. "Lagi-lagi kau mengganggu pertarunganku…!"

"Jiroubou…" sebut Shikamaru sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau selalu saja mencari masalah. Tak bisakah kau hidup untuk sehari tanpa berkelahi?" 

"Diam kau! Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Oh, tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau kira apa lagi arti tulisan ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menarik lengan bajunya, menampakkan armband yang melingkar di sana. "Sebagai Chiji, tugasku adalah memastikan bahwa semua shinobi yang membaur di masyarakat tidak melanggar peraturan dan menjaga kerahasiaan identitas kaum kita."

"Dan kau, Jiroubou, telah mendapat peringatan sebanyak tiga kali. Ditambah pelanggaran kali ini, kau telah melewati batas pelanggaran yang diperbolehkan. Hukumanmu akan ditentukan nanti oleh Rumah Utama, sampai saat itu tiba semua tenketsu-mu akan disegel dan kau akan dikurung di Keimusho (Penjara) untuk sementara waktu."

"Ghh, diam kau! Persetan dengan aturan Rumah Utama! Aku berhak melakukan apa yang kumau dan tak ada seorangpun yang boleh melarangku!"

"Hei, kau-"Shikamaru tersentak kaget saat melihat Jiroubou yang harusnya masih terkekang oleh jutsunya, kini mulai bergerak lagi. "Dia melepaskan diri dari jutsuku hanya dengan tekanan chakra belaka? Oh, ini sama sekali tidak baik-"

"RRRAAAAAHHH!"

Shikamaru bahkan tak sempat mengelak lagi. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata, otaknya dipenuhi kepanikan, setelah dalam sekejap melihat bagaimana tinju itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, lurus menuju wajahnya tanpa ada apapun yang bisa menghalanginya.

Berikutnya terdengar sebuah suara gedebuk yang membahana di tengah-tengah sunyinya suasana. Shikamaru hampir tak berani membuka mata, namun setelah beberapa lama menunggu, entah kenapa masih tak ada apapun yang terjadi padanya.

Merasa heran, Shikamaru mengintip sedikit. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat bahwa tubuh besar Jiroubou sudah terkapar tak bergerak di tanah, dan di sampingnya berdiri satu sosok yang sudah ia kenal baik selama bertahun-tahun.

"Huh, rasakan…!" Naruto mendengus singkat, sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir ke dagunya. "Itu balasan karena sudah menyerangku dari belakang!"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru berseru dengan wajah berseri. "Aku tak percaya kau masih hidup!"

"Apaan sih…!" semprot Naruto sambil mendekati sobatnya itu, kemudian menariknya sampai berdiri. "Kamu ngarep aku mati ya? Kamu jadi temen gitu ah…!"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya kaget kau masih bisa bangun habis dihajar sekuat tenaga begitu."

"Yah, aku kan tangguh orangnya!" Naruto membusungkan dadanya dengan penuh kebanggaan, walau tindakannya itu harus dibayarnya mahal karena dia tiba-tiba muntah darah lagi. "Gah…! Ampun, kayaknya tulang rusukku patah satu nih…"

"Kalau udah tau, ya jangan banyak gerak dong. Bisa tahan sampai pulang sekolah tidak? Kau harus mampir ke klinik Shizune-san."

"Auw, aku bakal dimarahin lagi deh."

"Salah sendiri tadi nggak konsentrasi."

"Iya, iya. Aku ngerti. Tak usah diingatkan lagi," Naruto menoleh ke belakang. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia mesti diapain tuh?"

"Biarkan saja di sini, sebentar lagi tim Anbu juga akan datang dan membawa dia pergi," jawab Shikamaru sambil melihat ke arah lain. "Lagipula, kita punya urusan lain."

"Apa?"

"Dia tadi bilang kalau dia sedang berkelahi. Masalahnya, dengan siapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek sisa-sisa kekkai Doton tadi? Kemungkinan besar sih ada di sit—KYAAA!"

Sebuah jeritan yang sungguh serupa layaknya perempuan lepas landas dari mulut Naruto ketika tiba-tiba saja dari bawah tumpukan reruntuhan kubah kekkai yang sudah dihancurkannya, sebentuk tangan menyeruak muncul dengan suara grasak-grusuk yang terdengar makin lama makin menakutkan.

"Wow, Naruto. Aku baru tahu kalau kau ini perempuan."

"Bukan! Kau nggak lihat ya? Ada tangan iblis nongol di situ tuh!"

"Ngaco. Kau itu cuma kebanyakan nonton film horor," Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala. "Ayo, dia butuh pertolongan tuh."

Namun sebelum mereka sukses melakukannya, pemilik tangan itu sudah terlebih dahulu berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari timbunan tanah.

"Buah…!" sang pemilik tangan mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya yang masih penuh tanah.

"Chouji?" dengan wajah yang sedikit diisi rasa kaget, Shikamaru segera mendekati sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Shikamaru? Ngapain kau di sini?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat," Naruto, yang untuk alasan jelas terlihat sangat lega, mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah Jiroubou yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri. "Kami tadi mengurus dia."

"Eh, Naruto juga?" Chouji bolak-balik menatap antara Shikamaru dan Naruto. Sampai akhirnya sebuah kesimpulan terajut di otaknya. "Oh! Jadi kalian yang menolongku ya?"

"Persis." Naruto mengangguk.

"Hhh, aku benar-benar berhutang budi. Andai kalian telat sedikit saja, pasti aku sudah kalah…"

"Kamu seharusnya bangga lho, masih bisa bertarung di dalam kekkai yang menghisap chakra secara konstan itu sampai selama ini," puji Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. "Dan Jiroubou itu juga patut dipuji, menurutku. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat sebuah kekkai berlapis genjutsu begitu-"

Mendadak air muka Shikamaru dan Naruto berubah saat kesadaran menghantam mereka dengan telak. Kedua pemuda itu langsung berdiri tegak, keseriusan mendalam terukir di wajah kedua remaja itu.

"Shikamaru? Naruto?"

"Chouji…" Shikamaru berucap lambat-lambat. "Seingatku, kau dan Jiroubou sama sekali tidak bisa memakai genjutsu kan?"

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa sampai kau bertanya-"

"Chouji," Naruto memotong. "Jawab saja."

Chouji bukanlah orang yang bodoh, karena itulah dia segera menangkap pesan tersembunyi dalam perkataan Naruto. Tak hanya itu, dari postur dan ekspresi kedua sahabatnya itu saja, Chouji langsung tahu situasi mereka sekarang. "…Tidak."

"…Shikamaru," panggil Naruto. "Bisa kau bawa Chouji ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Naruto, kau-"

"Turuti saja kata-kataku."

"…Baik," Shikamaru mengangguk cepat. Ia memapah Chouji lalu berjalan pergi, tapi tidak sebelum memberi dua kata terakhir. "Hati-hati."

"…Hn."

Naruto menunggu sampai teman-temannya menghilang di balik bangunan, sebelum berputar arah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kuhitung sampai lima detik," dia berkata ke tengah kekosongan. "Jika kau tak keluar, aku akan mulai menyeran-"

Satu suara mendesing terdengar bahkan sebelum kalimat Naruto habis diucapkan. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak bergerak menghindar, dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan membiarkan objek itu melesat di samping kepalanya.

Beberapa helai rambut pirang melayang berjatuhan selagi satu sosok dengan seragam sekolah yang sama seperti Naruto muncul di penglihatan, entah dari mana asalnya.

"Bisa kulihat bahwa ternyata kau sangat perseptif di balik tampang bodohmu itu," satu suara sinis dan dingin terdengar. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Dan kau juga masih menyimpan kelicikan di balik senyummu yang menyebalkan itu," balas Naruto tanpa sedikitpun berusaha sopan. "Apa tujuanmu membuat lapisan genjutsu itu, hah? Niat busuk seperti apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Oh, kumohon jangan fitnah aku dulu. Kau tahu aku tidak sejahat itu," pemuda sebaya Naruto itu lagi-lagi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tak menyimpan kehangatan sedikitpun. "Aku hanya ingin memberi mereka kesempatan untuk berkompetisi kok."

"Omong kosong!" sergah Naruto marah. "Kau tahu pertarungan mereka sudah berat sebelah sejak Jiroubou memakai kekkai penghisap chakra itu! Sudah kuduga, hatimu itu memang sehitam rambut dan matamu!"

"Oh?" bibir pemuda itu makin melengkung sinis. "Baik, kita misalkan semua yang kaukatakan itu benar. Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan menghajarmu!" seru Naruto, yang tanpa buang waktu segera mengambil kuda-kuda. "Aku tak bisa memaafkan perbuatanmu itu!"

"Hoo, omonganmu besar juga," matanya yang semula berwarna hitam pekat, berubah merah menyala dengan tiga tomoe terukir di lensanya. "Tapi apa kau bisa membuktikannya?"

"Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik!" raungan Naruto menggema dan membahana. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

**To be Continued**

A/N: Jika membaca fic ini membuat Anda bingung, maka ketahuilah bahwa fic ini diberi rate M bukan hanya karena scene-scene yang akan ada di masa depan, tapi juga karena Anda perlu nalar untuk memahami plot cerita ini. Konsep-konsep, setting, dan karakterisasi yang ada takkan dideskripsikan secara eksplisit, Anda harus melihat tiap info yang ada dan menyusunnya sendiri di kepala Anda.

Figuratively speaking, membaca fic ini mengharuskan Anda untuk 'melihat yang tersirat'. **To see between the lines**.

Setelah membaca chapter ini, Anda harusnya bisa mengetahui (atau setidaknya menduga) 2 hal:

1. '**Universe'** macam apa yang dipakai di fic ini.

2. **Kedudukan** atau **status** shinobi di Universe ini.

Ada beberapa hal lain, tapi data di fic ini masih kurang sehingga susah untuk bisa diambil kesimpulan. Kalo hamba bocorin, nanti jadi spoiler deh.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Nothing to say. Ada banjir motivasi, jadi hamba nulis lagi.

(Tolong jangan sampai lupa membaca A/N di akhir chapter! SANGAT PENTING!)

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**When The Sun Goes Working**

**Part 2**

**(The Reunion of The Sun and The Venus)**

Di tengah sebuah komplek perumahan yang padat bangunan, sekelompok anak-anak sedang mencari tempat untuk bermain bola yang baru mereka beli dengan uang patungan. Tak seberapa lama, mereka mendapati sebuah tanah kosong yang sangat cocok untuk tujuan mereka. Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu, keenam bocah itu langsung menghambur ke dalam lapangan... atau setidaknya begitulah niat mereka sebelumnya. Karena tepat sebelum kaki mereka menapak tanah kosong itu, tiba-tiba saja langkah keenam bocah itu berhenti, dan mata mereka tiba-tiba saja kosong. Tak seberapa lama, mereka tiba-tiba saja tersentak seperti orang yang baru saja terbangun dari lamunan, sebelum berlari menjauhi tanah kosong itu sambil mengoceh riang soal di mana mereka bisa main dengan bola baru mereka. Tak satupun ada yang ingat tentang tempat yang tadi mereka temukan, mereka bahkan seperti tidak tahu kalau di situ ada tanah kosong.

Ini bukan cerita misteri, apalagi cerita hantu. Karena jika hanya menggunakan panca indera manusia biasa, takkan ada satupun orang yang bisa melihat lapisan tipis dan halus yang melingkupi tanah kosong itu. Bagi mereka yang mengetahuinya, lapisan ini adalah sebuah lapisan genjutsu yang berguna mengusir orang awam, sekaligus menyembunyikan sebuah bangunan di baliknya.

Rumah itu mungkin terlihat normal, tak ada bedanya dengan rumah orang Jepang pada umumnya, namun sesungguhnya tempat itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak tempat penyembuhan dan pengobatan bagi para shinobi yang terluka. Hidup seorang shinobi adalah kehidupan penuh bahaya dimana luka-luka adalah pemandangan sehari-hari, dan karena kaum shinobi harus menjaga kerahasiaan mereka dari khalayak ramai. Mereka tak bisa masuk rumah sakit biasa karena hal itu bisa menarik kecurigaan pada diri mereka, dan itu adalah sebuah resiko yang tak bisa mereka ambil.

Lalu apa yang membuat rumah ini begitu spesial? Karena dalam rumah inilah seorang shinobi berambut pirang sedang menjalani pengobatan.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit berlalu sebelum Naruto keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan wajah sedikit meringis karena menahan sakit, yang tak susah diduga penyebabnya karena sekujur tubuh remaja itu dibungkus perban. Baju seragam sekolahnya penuh bekas potongan dan bagian tangan kanannya pun robek seluruhnya. Seakan luka luar masih belum cukup menyiksa, tulang rusuknya yang baru saja patah dan belum sembuh sepenuhnya pun masih saja nyeri.

Dia merasa berat mengakui, akan tetapi luka-luka yang ia derita sekarang adalah bukti bahwa dia telah kalah telak dari musuh bebuyutannya. Lagi.

Si pirang itu menghembus napas berat, sebelum suara dari rumah yang baru ditinggalkannya membuat Naruto menoleh. Di sana, sambil menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya ke daun pintu, seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek memandanginya dengan sebuah senyum halus.

"Jangan murung dong. Menurutku kalah sekali dua kali itu wajar-wajar saja."

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. "Bukan hanya 'sekali dua kali', Shizune-neechan. Sampai hari ini aku belum pernah menang sekalipun."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kalau dia mudah dikalahkan, dia tak pantas menyandang nama Uchiha." Shizune melanjutkan. "Lagipula, kau juga tidak akan senang kalau kau menang mudah kan? Paling tidak sekarang kau takkan malas berlatih."

Shizune menghembuskan napas sambil terus memerhatikan wajah berkumis kembar tiga cemberut yang sudah mulai cerah walau sedikit itu. Memang susah menghibur bocah ini kalau dia sudah terlanjur kesal. Dia memutar otak sebentar untuk mencari cara lain, tapi menyerah setelah beberapa saat karena dia sendiri sudah lelah karena bekerja seharian. Toh si pirang di depannya ini biasanya akan ceria lagi walaupun dibiarkan saja.

"Sudahlah, pergi sana. Kau belum lupa Tsunade-sama memanggilmu kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum melompat ke atas atap dan mulai melesat ke arah tengah kota di mana tujuannya berada.

~•~

Berbeda dengan rumah sakit khusus shinobi yang baru ia kunjungi, Rumah Utama adalah sebuah tempat yang tidak dilapisi oleh lapisan genjutsu. Hal ini disebabkan oleh fakta bahwa walaupun memakai kata 'rumah', Rumah Utama sebenarnya adalah sebuah kompleks seluas lima hektar dengan bangunan-bangunan yang megahnya mampu membuat mata siapapun terbelalak. Lapisan genjutsu tak diperlukan karena keberadaan tempat ini memang tak dirahasiakan, karena nama klan Senju adalah nama yang mengilhami rasa hormat dan segan hampir di seantero dunia. Dari luar, klan Senju adalah multi-konglomerat dengan kekayaan dan pengaruh yang tak bisa diremehkan; bahkan sudah jadi kabar lama bahwa klan Senju juga bergerak di balik tirai politik dan seringkali ikut mempengaruhi setiap keputusan yang diambil oleh pemerintahan Jepang.

Di gerbang depan Rumah Utama inilah sekarang seorang Naruto Uzumaki berdiri dengan wajah heran. Karena dia tiba-tiba saja dicekal oleh para penjaga gerbang yang mengenakan hakama hitam dengan pedang terselip di pinggang mereka. Sebuah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Siapa namamu dan apa urusanmu di sini?"

'Ah, orang baru ya...' dia bergumam dalam hati. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, dan aku kemari memenuhi panggilan Godaime."

Salah satu penjaga yang memakai topeng bermotif wajah hewan itu diam sebentar sebelum menatap rekannya, lalu mendengus, "Uzumaki? Nama klan rendahan dari mana itu?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut ketika mendengar suara yang kasar dengan nada meremehkan itu. Ketika ia mendengar kedua penjaga itu mulai tertawa, tangannya mengepal begitu kuat sampai buku tangannya memutih karena amarah yang mulai terbakar dalam hatinya. Namun dia menahan diri karena membuat masalah di tempat hanya akan merugikannya.

Namun pikiran Naruto serta-merta teralihkan ketika sebentuk tinju yang besarnya beberapa kali lipat ukuran normal tiba-tiba saja menghantam penjaga tak sopan itu, membuat tubuhnya melayang dan menghantam dinding semen dengan suara derak keras.

Si penjaga satunya langsung menghunuskan pedangnya pada sang penyerang, tapi dengan tergesa-gesa menyarungkannya kembali setelah sadar siapa yang dihadapinya. "A-Akimichi-sama!" dia segera membungkuk untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat. Karena setidaknya dia tahu bahwa melawan Chouji Akimichi adalah sebuah hal yang pasti akan mengirimnya ke dunia selanjutnya.

"Chouji," sebuah suara tenang, bahkan hampir terdengar seperti malas-malasan, terdengar memberi peringatan halus pada sahabatnya. Tinju raksasa yang terlihat sangat berbahaya itu segera menyusut ke ukuran semula, walau wajah sang pemilik masih merah menahan marah. "Jangan bikin rusuh dong. Merepotkan saja."

"Naruto!" satu-satunya orang yang berambut pirang di tempat itu tersentak kaget. "Kenapa kau mau-mau saja dihina , hah!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku hanya nggak mau merepotkan Baa-chan..."

Ekspresi terkejut langsung terpasang di wajah Chouji sementara Shikamaru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia memang tahu tentang masalah yang sekarang dihadapi salah satu sahabatnya itu, terutama karena topik itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Rumah Utama. "Kau datang karena dia memanggilmu kan? Kalau begitu, ayo, biar kami temani."

Naruto melempar pandangan penuh terima kasih pada kedua temannya itu sambil melangkah masuk melalui rumah utama. Chouji segera mengikutinya, namun Shikamaru tak beranjak untuk beberapa saat.

Dia benci melakukan ini, terutama karena dia malas, tapi kadang ada orang-orang yang pantas menerima hukuman.

Ketika dia yakin kalau kedua temannya sudah cukup jauh, dia bergerak mendekati si penjaga yang masih sadar dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, mencekal kerahnya. "Kau."

"E-e-eh?" sang penjaga terbata-bata kebingungan. Suara dan wajah Shikamaru masih menunjukkan sikapnya yang malas-malasan, tapi ada kilatan aneh di mata pemuda berambut nenas itu yang membuat nyalinya ciut seketika.

"Akan kuperingatkan kau satu kali. Aku tak peduli namamu siapa, atau dari klan mana, tapi kalau sekali lagi kudengar kalian menghina sahabatku..." Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya. Sang penjaga yang nama sebenarnya takkan pernah Shikamaru ketahui itu tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang merayap di tangan dan kakinya. Ketika sadar bahwa yang merayap itu berasal dari bayangan dari orang yang mencekalnya, dia hampir ngompol saking ketakutannya. "Akan kupatahkan tangan dan kakimu. Mengerti?"

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menahan air mata yang hampir mengalir akibat rasa takut yang luar biasa. Dia bahkan hampir tak sadar kalau Shikamaru sudah melepaskannya.

"Oh ya, sekadar info buat temanmu yang pingsan itu, tentang nama belakang Naruto yang sebenarnya," Shikamaru berhenti sebentar. "Pernah dengar nama Namikaze?"

Shikamaru tak perlu melihat menembus topeng porselen itu untuk tahu bahwa wajah sang penjaga kini pasti sudah berubah pucat pasi, dan asumsinya semakin diperkuat oleh tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba tegang dan kedua kakinya yang gemetaran. Dia sendiri kini berbalik dan mulai melangkah, berniat menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah duluan.

~•~

"Naruto!" seorang wanita pirang, namun warnanya lebih pucat dari rambut Naruto, menghampiri pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau lama sekali baru datang hm?"

"Biasa, ada sedikit urusan," sahut Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. "Jadi? Kenapa kau memanggilku, Tsunade-baachan?"

"Ah, soal itu..." Tsunade berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Bisakah kau datang ke ruanganku nanti? Aku masih ada pertemuan."

"Oke. Kapan?"

"Ehh, aku tidak yakin, tapi akan kuutus seseorang untuk memanggilmu kalau urusanku sudah selesai."

"Oke!"

Tsunade melangkah pergi, tapi tidak sebelum menghampiri Naruto dan mengacak-acak rambut pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucunya sendiri itu.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya sambil memasang wajah kesal, walau dia tak bisa menyangkal rasa senang yang menyusup dalam hatinya karena perlakuan sayang yang selalu dia terima dari wanita itu. Tak seberapa langkah, dia telah sampai kembali ke tempat Shikamaru dan Chouji menunggunya.

"Lho, kukira kalian sudah tak ada di sini lagi."

"Kami punya pertanyaan soal siang tadi," sahut Shikamaru. "Jadi?"

Wajah Naruto yang tadi sudah cerah tiba-tiba cemberut lagi. "...Aku kalah."

Ada senyap sejenak, "Hahahahaha!"

Naruto langsung mencak, "Oi, kenapa kau malah ketawa, gendut!"

Air muka Chouji langsung berubah 180 derajat. "Apa kau bilang?! Aku tidak gendut, cuma tulangku yang besar!"

"Gak ada bedanya dengan gendut, gendut!"

Sebelum pertengkaran kedua remaja itu semakin parah, Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan sebungkus keripik kentang di tangannya.

Kepala Chouji berputar begitu cepat sampai Naruto bersumpah dia mendengar tulang lehernya berderak.

"KERIPIK KENTANG!"

"Yosh, yosh..." Shikamaru memutar-mutar bungkusan makanan itu di atas kepalanya, mata Chouji mengikuti pergerakannya dengan napas mendengus dan liur menetes. Dengan satu putaran terakhir, Shikamaru melempar bungkusan itu ke ujung koridor. "Ambil!"

Naruto memerhatikan temannya yang gemuk melesat dan langsung melahap makanan kesukaannya itu dengan penuh nafsu. "Oi," dia ganti menatap Shikamaru. "Kenapa wajahmu terlihat puas begitu, setan!"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu. "Eh, sudah biasa," dia berbalik dan memberi Naruto pandangan datar. "Jadi kau kalah lagi."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menyahut, "Permisi." Detik berikutnya, dia sudah jongkok di sebuah sudut sambil bermuram durja dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lengkap dengan aura ungu kehitaman menaungi puncak kepalanya. "Aku juga ogah kalah melulu. Tapi kenapa semuanya senang sekali mengingatkanku?"

Shikamaru langsung menyesali kalimatnya tadi, "Sori, aku tidak bermaksud mengejek kekalahanmu." Bukannya jadi cerah, aura si pirang malah jadi makin kelam saja. "Oi, Naruto! Aku mau bicara serius nih!"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, dan baru kelihatan kalau dia sudah benar-benar menangis dengan hidung meler. "...Apa?"

"Tolong jangan beritahu Hokage-sama tentang ulah si Uchiha siang tadi." 

"Hah? Kenapa?" tensi Naruto mendadak naik. "Kau lupa kalau dia hampir mencelakakan Chouji? Kenapa kau malah melindunginya?"

"Oi, dengarkan dulu," Shikamaru menarik napas panjang sambil melepaskan kalimat favoritnya ("Merepotkan saja"). "Bukannya aku melindunginya, oke? Aku tahu kalau kau marah, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan situasi antar klan makin memburuk? Tidak hanya masalah dengan klan Uchiha, hubungan antara klan Senju dan klan Hyuuga sudah makin merenggang saja. Keadaan kita sekarang bak telur diujung tanduk, salah satu langkah dan bam." Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya di depan Naruto untuk memberi empasis.

"...Perang." Naruto melanjutkan dengan suara agak tercekat.

"Itu masalahnya. Dan kau tahu sendiri kalau melaporkan kejadian siang tadi sama sama menyiram api dengan bensin." Naruto tahu kalau Shikamaru sudah bicara serius, maka ucapannya pun tak boleh dipandang remeh. "Hokage-sama sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menetralisir keadaan ini, itulah sebabnya akhir-akhir Rumah Utama terlihat lengang."

Shikamaru melihat air muka Naruto berubah gundah, dan karena mereka adalah sahabat karib yang tumbuh bersama dari kecil, dia langsung tahu apa yang ada di kepala penuh rambut pirang jabrik itu.

"Dengar aku, walau aku mengatakan semua hal itu tadi, bukan berarti kita akan membiarkan hal ini begitu saja," kalimat Shikamaru langsung memberi efek positif pada Naruto. "Aku akan pergi membicarakan hal ini dengan Asuma-sensei, dan akan kukabari kau nanti, oke?"

Naruto mengangguk sebelum menepuk pundak Shikamaru, "Terima kasih. Aku tahu kau benci hal-hal yang merepotkan, tapi-"

"Ah, berisik," potong Shikamaru sambil menepis tangan Naruto. Tapi senyum tipis yang terpasang di wajahnya seakan berlawanan dengan kata-katanya. "Ini memang merepotkan, **sangat** merepotkan malah," dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. "Tapi aku dan Chouji akan lebih kerepotan lagi kalau kami harus melihat wajah murungmu itu."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi punggung sobatnya itu. Dia merasa ada sebongkah batu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Dalam diam, dia mengirim syukur pada Tuhan karena setelah semua yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya, dia masih diberkahi teman yang bisa diandalkan.

~•~

Sepeninggal Shikamaru dan Chouji, Naruto melangkah keluar dari bangunan megah yang merupakan Kantor Hokage. Dia memandang berkeliling sebentar, sebelum menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Dia mendekati sebuah pohon, tangannya menyusuri batangnya dan menemukan bekas-bekas sayatan yang dulu sekali ia buat sendiri.

"_Kaa-chan, lihat! Aku sudah makin tinggi!"_

_Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang mendekatinya dengan senyum lebar. "Bagus, bagus! Kalau begini takkan lama lagi sampai kau jadi setinggi Kaa-chan, ttebane!"_

_Seorang pria pirang, dengan mata biru yang serupa dengan mata Naruto sendiri, menghampiri mereka. "Kurasa masih lama sampai dia bisa setinggi kau, Kushina."_

Naruto mengelus bekas di pohon itu dengan seulas senyum sedih terpasang di wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan tertangkap oleh matanya rumput-rumput yang rebah sampai membentuk sebuah jalur.

"_Naruto, jangan pergi sendirian, kalau kau tersesat bagaimana?"_

"_Tenang saja, Tou-chan!" dia menyahut dengan senyum lebar sebelum mulai menginjak-injak rumput di bawah kakinya yang kecil. "Lihat, kalau aku membuat bekas di rumput seperti ini, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan pasti bisa menemukanku kan?!"_

Seakan diperintah oleh makhluk yang tak terlihat, kedua kaki Naruto mulai melangkah sendiri mengikuti jalur rumput rebah itu. Dan dengan setiap langkah, memori-memori yang tersimpan jauh di dalam perbendaharaan kepalanya mulai mengapung ke permukaan. Momen saat ibunya mengomel karena Naruto terjatuh dan melukai lututnya, momen ketika ayahnya menjerit karena laba-laba yang Naruto lemparkan padanya, momen ketika ayahnya mencubit pipi Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar sedangkan ibunya tertawa melihat wajah anaknya...

Naruto bahkan tidak sadar kalau langkah kakinya telah membawa pemuda itu ke sebuah petak tanah kosong yang tidak ditumbuhi pohon.

Di sinilah tempatnya. Naruto bisa ingat ibunya yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak memanggil namanya, menyuruhnya lari dan bersembunyi. Dia bahkan seakan bisa melihat kembali bagaimana dia yang saat itu baru berusia 5 tahun jatuh terduduk karena kedua kakinya kehilangan tenaga.

Di depan mereka, seekor makhluk iblis raksasa, sembilan ekornya yang berkibas ganas seakan membawa kematian dan kehancuran dengan setiap goyangannya. Hal terakhir yang bisa Naruto ingat ketika itu adalah ayahnya yang mengeluarkan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga sebelum menyerbu sang iblis dan teriakan ibunya.

Semuanya menjadi kabur setelah itu.

Naruto mencengkeram dadanya yang kini begitu sesak, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang tak urun menetes jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Inilah kenapa dia tak pernah suka kembali ke Rumah Utama, karena memori menyakitkan yang dibangkitkan tempat ini tak pernah sekalipun gagal membuat hatinya seperti diiris sembilu.

Tetapi sebelum Naruto bisa tenggelam lebih jauh dalam kesedihannya, dia tersadar akan pemandangan aneh yang kini ada di hadapannya. Belasan, tidak, puluhan kunang-kunang tiba-tiba saja berkumpul di hamparan padang rumput kecil yang dipijaknya.

Mata Naruto melebar dengan kekaguman. Dia tak pernah sekalipun melihat kunang-kunang sebanyak ini, dan fakta bahwa mereka seperti berkumpul karena sesuatu membuat pemuda itu bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan fenomena menakjubkan ini bisa terjadi.

Dia tak perlu kebingungan untuk waktu yang lama, karena Naruto sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari hanya dengan mengikuti arah para kunang-kunang itu terbang dan berbalik.

Dengan jarak tak lebih dari 20 langkah dari posisinya berdiri sekarang, seorang gadis terlihat sedang menari tanpa secercah pun kepedulian akan dunia di sekitarnya. Yukata tanpa motif berwarna biru malam yang tersandang tubuhnya nampak begitu kontras dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah menyala. Bulan yang sedari tadi bermain petak umpet di belakang awan pun seakan tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyirami sang gadis dengan cahayanya.

Napas Naruto tercekat ketika melihat siraman sinar rembulan yang memantul dari rambutnya bagaikan membuat gadis itu sedang menari dengan kobaran bara, rambutnya yang bercahaya meliuk seperti jilatan api selagi ia memutar tubuhnya dengan gemulai yang cukup untuk menyebabkan kaki Naruto berubah jadi batu dan memutus saluran pernapasannya.

Rasa takjub Naruto tiba-tiba saja terganggu ketika gadis itu membuka matanya, dan mendadak berhenti menari setelah sadar kalau dia tidak sendirian.

Naruto, yang masih terpana dan sama sekali tidak berjalan otaknya, hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mencetuskan kata pertama yang muncul di kepalanya, "...Hai?"

**To be Continued**

Mari kita lihat apakah hamba bisa mempertahankan motivasi untuk menulis ini.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Oke, dengan chapter ini hamba menyatakan Project The Radiant Sun dimulai lagi. Yeeey. Oke serius, chapter ini adalah chapter pertama yang hamba tulis saat ada ide lagi buat ngelanjutin fic ini, makanya chapter kemarin itu pendek karena tujuannya memang cuma menjembatani kisah dua chapter sebelumnya dengan plot baru yang sudah hamba pikirkan. BTW, dari sekarang judul dan deskripsi fic juga akan berubah, karena plotnya juga begitu. Hamba gak akan menulis sinetron tertulis lagi, tapi hamba mau mencoba mengembangkan plot dari mbah Masashi jadi cerita tersendiri! Tapi karena gak bisa ngegambar, maka hamba akan berusaha dengan membuat sebuah manga tertulis!

(Tolong jangan sampai lupa membaca A/N di akhir chapter! SANGAT PENTING!)

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**When The Sun Goes Working**

**Part 3**

**(Finally, A Mission!)**

Naruto adalah seorang cowok berusia mendekati 16 tahun, seorang remaja yang dianggap sebagai salah satu ninja paling kompeten dalam soal berkelahi di Konoha walau pangkatnya masih Genin. Dan walaupun tidak banyak orang yang tahu, dia juga merupakan satu-satunya murid sang Sannin legendaris yang terekam sejarah. Walaupun kadang masih banyak juga orang bodoh yang meremehkan cowok satu ini ketika mendengar pangkatnya sebagai shinobi yang menurut mereka masih 'rendahan', tak ada satupun orang-orang itu yang bisa angkat suara lagi saat mereka diberitahu nama belakang Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Namikaze. Satu nama yang diagungkan oleh rekan dan ditakuti oleh setiap lawan.

Hanya saja fakta satu ini tak pernah beredar lebih jauh dari Rumah Utama, disebabkan karena Namikaze adalah sebuah nama yang mampu mengakibatkan banyak usaha pembalasan dendam karena eksploit pengguna terakhir nama itu dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga sehingga perlu dirahasiakan. Karena setiap kali nama Namikaze diteriakkan dalam medan peperangan, semua ninja yang merupakan musuh Konoha hanya akan menerima satu dan hanya satu perintah.

Kabur.

Sang pemilik nama itu mungkin sudah tiada, akan tetapi, walaupun kejayaan dan harapan yang ditinggalkan oleh nama Namikaze terasa begitu besar dan berat, takkan ada seorangpun yang mengenal Naruto dengan baik mampu mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu tak bisa memikul tanggung jawab yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya. Di umur tak lebih dari 12 tahun, ninja muda itu telah mengalahkan salah satu jenius dari klan Hyuuga walaupun telah menerima serangan yang menyegel semua tenketsu di tubuhnya. Tak lama berselang, dia memanggil pemimpin dari Kaum Katak, dan dengan bantuannya berhasil menang melawan Shukaku no Gaara dan sang youkai Ichibi. Tak hanya itu, kabar bahwa dia berhasil mengeliminasi Ichibi dari medan pertempuran hanya dengan menyundul Gaara telah menciptakan legenda sendiri bagi Naruto.

Secara garis besar, bagi orang-orang yang mengetahui rahasia-rahasia di atas, Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang telah pantas memperoleh rasa hormat dan menyandang nama Namikaze karena dia adalah shinobi yang siap menjadikanmu keset kaki kalau kau sampai meremehkannya.

Hanya saja orang-orang itu tak tahu kalau shinobi yang mereka hormati dan segani kini sedang terkapar di tanah, di kepalanya terlihat benjolan-benjolan merah menyala dan mulut cowok itu sendiri kini asik mengerang dan mengaduh-aduh ria.

"_Kyaaa! Hentaaii!"_

"_Tu-" satu kata pun belum sempat tercetus oleh mulutnya sebelum Naruto menerima tamparan yang membuatnya melayang di udara dan mendarat di tanah dengan anggunnya._

_Cewek itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menginjak-injak kepala sang shinobi sekuat tenaga._

"_Hentai! Mesum! Lecher! Lustmolch! __登徒子__! __호색가__!"_

"_Aow! Adoh! Ampu-! Sto-!"_

_Dalam kekang rasa sakit, Naruto berbalik untuk melihat dan matanya melebar ketakutan saat melihat gadis itu menekuk kakinya, menyerupai postur orang yang siap-siap melompat. "Tu-tunggu! Jangan buru-buru!"_

_Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang menghiba, kaum Hawa berambut merah itu melompat dan menghentakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga ke dada Naruto._

_**KRAK.**_

"_**Guooohh! Rusukkuuu! RUSUKKU!"**_

Naruto telentang dengan air mata anime membanjir di wajahnya. Tak peduli sekuat apa dia, atau sebanyak apa dia melatih tubuhnya, wanita adalah satu spesies yang mungkin takkan pernah dia mengerti dalam hidupnya.

Naruto bahkan tidak memperhatikan kalau di sampingnya seorang lelaki bertopeng porselen berbentuk anjing mendadak muncul dan berlutut.

"Godaime-sama memanggilmu, Naruto-sama."

Yang dipanggil hanya diam, pandangan matanya mengawang-awang ke angkasa tanpa sedikitpun merubah posisinya di atas tanah.

"Naruto-sama?" personal Anbu itu memanggil untuk kedua kalinya, khawatir kalau tadi suaranya kurang keras.

Naruto memutar lehernya dengan gerakan perlahan yang entah kenapa membuat si Anbu agak ketakutan, apalagi saat ia dihadapkan dengan dua mata biru yang kosong. "Hei..."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku tidak mesum kan?" si pirang bertanya dengan suara datar. "Ya kan?"

"H-hah?"

Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya ke langit, matanya kini jadi teduh. "Ahh, tempat ini enak juga. Aku ingin berbaring di sini selamanya."

Si anggota Anbu diam-diam mengutuk Godaime yang sudah mengutusnya. Mengurus orang tidak waras seperti ini tak ada dalam deskripsi pekerjaannya, setan!

~•~

Tsunade adalah orang yang memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi, dan itu didukung oleh kemampuannya. Dia adalah salah satu Sannin yang disegani oleh seluruh dunia shinobi, dan dia juga telah dijuluki sebagai shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuh paling hebat sejagat yang ditambah dengan kemampuan analisa tiada duanya. Dia hanya perlu beberapa inspeksi singkat sebelum mengetahui apa penyakit seseorang sebelum mulai memproses semua data itu dan menemukan solusi penyembuhan yang tepat, dan dengan kemampuan ini ia telah menyelamatkan banyak shinobi yang meregang nyawa.

Namun untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, sang Godaime ini tak bisa menemukan penyakit apa yang menghinggapi si cowok pirang dalam kantornya.

Wanita dengan dada luar biasa besar itu melirik Anbu yang tadi menyeret pemuda itu masuk, mencari jawaban dalam diam. Dia hanya mendapat angkatan bahu sebagai jawaban, dan dia juga merasa kalau pandangan personel Anbu itu menyimpan sedikit kebencian yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Tapi Tsunade menepis perasaan itu untuk kembali memusatkan perhatian pada remaja yang sudah ia anggap cucunya sendiri.

Sang cucu yang tadi disebutkan kini jongkok di sudut ruangan, jarinya menggambar lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di lantai sambil menggumam-gumam. Tsunade berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya, namun yang berhasil ia tangkap hanya kata-kata "...tidak mesum...", "...gentleman...", "Tidak pernah melecehkan perempuan dengan sengaja..." dan yang paling akhir "Ero-sennin brengsek..."

Di suatu tempat, seorang laki-laki berambut putih panjang bergaya spiky tiba-tiba bersin tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

"Oi, Naruto..." Tsunade buka suara. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, mulutnya tak mengeluarkan suara namun matanya menangis lucu ala anime dengan bibir gemetaran, membuat Godaime menyapu wajah sambil menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ah, sudahlah, toh dia tahu apa yang bisa membuat cucunya ini ceria lagi. Sambil berenang minum air.

"Aku takkan berbasa-basi," Tsunade berkata sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas. "Aku punya misi untukmu."

Sesuai harapan, kalimat itu langsung menghapus aura murung dari sang pemuda dan mata birunya yang tadi berlelehan langsung bersinar terang. "Baa-chan!" saking senangnya, Naruto secara tak sadar melompat dan merentangkan tangannya, berniat memeluk sang Hokage. "AI LAP YU-"

Tsunade menutup matanya dengan kesal sebelum menjentik dahi pemuda yang masih berada di udara itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Kekuatan luar biasa menyebabkan Naruto terpental ke belakang sebelum berguling-guling dan berakhir dengan posisi nungging di depan pintu.

Seakan-akan belum puas menyiksa Naruto hari ini, pintu itu terbuka dan seorang cewek berambut pink sebahu muncul dari baliknya.

"Tsunade-sama, apa kau ada wakt-"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu terdiam saat melihat pantat yang terpampang di depannya. Matanya terbelalak sebentar sebelum menjerit dan menendang benda tak sopan itu sekuat tenaga. "KYAA! HENTAII!"

**PRAANGG!**

Tsunade kembali menghembuskan napas karena dia harus keluar uang lagi untuk memperbaiki jendela yang pecah.

~•~

"Biaya perbaikan jendela ini akan jadi tanggunganmu, Naruto."

"Oi!" sang pemuda membelalak tak percaya. "Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Aku ini korban, tahu! KORBAN!"

"Jadi, Sakura..."

"OI! Dengarkan aku!"

Tsunade tak mendengarkan. "Kau tadi mau mengatakan apa?"

"Em..." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, ke arah Naruto yang kini terisak ke bahu sang Anbu yang kejang-kejang jijik, tangannya bergerak dengan mencurigakan ke arah pedang yang tersilang di punggungnya. "Anu, tamu yang Anda undang sudah datang dan sekarang ada di ruang tunggu."

"Oh, begitu," Tsunade memalingkan wajahnya. "Naruto, kemari."

"...Kenapa hari ini semua orang senang sekali menyiksaku?" cowok pirang itu menggumam sambil terus membasahi bahu sang Anbu dengan air matanya. Tangan ninja elit itu sendiri kini sudah menggenggam gagang pedangnya dan mulai menarik senjata itu.

"Naruto," Tsunade memanggil si cowok yang lagi mewek tanpa sedikitpun nada kasihan. "Ikuti aku."

Ninja pirang itu hanya diam sambil mengikuti Godaime dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. Setelah keluar dari kantor Hokage, mereka melangkah menyusuri koridor dan tidak satu menit kemudian, tiba di sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran melingkar.

"Masuk," Tsunade memberi perintah tanpa banyak gonjang-ganjing.

Naruto mematuhi wanita itu dalam diam, penasaran tentang siapa orang yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura. Belum lima detik dia masuk ke ruangan seluas lima belas persegi itu, pandangan Naruto jatuh pada rambut merah tua yang tiba-tiba melesat ke arahnya.

"Naruto-niisan!"

"Geboh!" napas dalam paru-paru sang ninja dipaksa keluar secara bersamaan ketika seseorang menubruk dan memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Hanya dengan melihat ke bawah, Naruto mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menyerbunya. "N-Negi?"

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san!"

"Auw auw auw auww! Negi, tolong ya, rusukku lagi patah nih!"

Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu hanya nyengir lebar sambil melonggarkan pelukannya. Melihat tampang yang terlihat sangat gembira itu, Naruto jadi tak punya hati untuk marah.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Negi, "Sudah hampir setengah tahun ya?"

"Un! Aku kangen sekali, Nii-san!"

"Hehehe, aku juga-" kalimat Naruto belum sempat selesai ketika dia mendengar suara pistol meletus. Instingnya dengan segera memerintah Naruto untuk merunduk dan menarik Negi agar terlindungi oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu melintas di atas kepalanya sebelum shinobi yang sudah cukup pengalaman itu menarik keluar sebuah kunai dan bersiap melemparnya.

"REBORN!" suara lain yang ia kenal membuat Naruto mengurungkan niat. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menembak?!" teriakan itu berhenti sebentar seakan-akan sang pemiliknya berpikir sejenak. "Atau yang lebih tepat, kenapa kau bawa pistol?! Ini rumah orang, tahu!"

"Seorang mafia harus selalu siap siaga," Naruto mengikuti arah suara itu dan melihat seorang balita dengan berbaju serba hitam bahkan dengan sebuah topi khas mafia nangkring di kepalanya.

"Kau masih mengincarku, Reborn?" Naruto berdiri, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam kunai. "Jujur saja, aku gak peduli, tapi bagaimana kalau peluru tadi sampai kena Negi?"

Mata mereka bertemu dan air muka kedua orang itu jadi keras. Reborn mengeluarkan sebuah rifle entah dari mana dan Naruto mencabut kunai kedua dari sakunya.

"REBORN!/NII-SAN!"

Remaja dan balita itu tersentak sebelum menjauhkan senjata mereka berdua. "...Kita lanjutkan ini nanti." kata Reborn sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Naruto hanya mendengus sambil ikut membalikkan badan, hanya untuk menemukan seorang pemuda berambut coklat bergaya jabrik sepertinya membungkuk 90 derajat. "Maafkan Reborn, Naruto-san! Dia memang suka bikin ulah!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi dia diselamatkan dari kewajiban itu oleh Negi yang muncul di sampingnya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah minta maaf sampai segitunya, Tsuna-niisan. Naruto-niisan juga salah kok," kata Negi. "Nii-san, minta maaf sana gih."

"Hah?!" mata Naruto membelalak tak percaya. "Negi, kau tahu sendiri ini bukan salahku! Dia sendiri yang gagal tapi masih keukeuh saja menjadikanku incaran!"

"Aku. Tidak. Gagal." Reborn menyahut tanpa nada, ekspresi wajahnya pun entah bagaimana tetap datar. "Aku memastikan kalau peluru itu sudah menembus jantungmu."

"Bikin alasan saja," Naruto menyahut pedas sambil mencibir sang hitman. "Faktanya aku masih hidup."

"Tidak untuk waktu lama," Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya merinding ketika melihat balita berpakaian mafia itu sudah memegang sebuah bazooka yang entah disimpannya di mana. "Biar kumusnahkan kau sekarang juga."

"R-Reborn! Hentikan!" Tsuna berusaha mendinginkan situasi walau dia merasa apapun yang dia katakan atau lakukan takkan berpengaruh.

"Kalau kau menembakkan senjata itu, rumahku bisa ikut hancur, tahu." suara tegas yang datang dari arah pintu membuat keempat laki-laki di ruangan itu teringat akan orang lain selain mereka. Sang pemilik suara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada satu-satunya balita di ruangan itu dan berkata dengan nada keibuan. "Reborn-san, sudah kubilang kan kalau kau tak boleh menarget Naruto lagi?"

Reborn tetap mengarahkan bazookanya ke kepala Naruto untuk setidaknya satu detik sebelum menyimpan kembali senjata itu, membuat keempat orang lain dalam ruangan bertanya-tanya di mana si balita bisa menyimpan senjata yang ukurannya bukan main seperti itu. Di samping Reborn, Tsuna terhenyak lega karena tak harus melihat pembunuhan di depan matanya.

Hitman dengan penampilan yang tak sesuai pekerjaannya itu mengubah arah tubuhnya, melepas topi dan membungkuk sedikit. "Maafkan saya, Hokage-sama. saya sudah kelewatan."

Godaime sendiri hanya tergelak mendengar sahutan yang menurutnya kelewat sopan itu. "Hahaha, seperti biasa kalian sangat akrab ya!"

"Baa-chan! Kau tidak sadar kalau dia tadi berniat membuatku jadi daging gosong?!"

Tsunade mengangkat alisnya selama sepersekian detik sebelum mengangkat bahunya. "Eh, paling aku harus membeli karpet baru."

Entah kenapa bermuram durja di sudut ruangan menjadi hobi Naruto sejak hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Reborn-san, tak kusangka kau mau menerima permintaanku."

Reborn memasang kembali topinya, kemudian bicara dengan nada profesional yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan penampilannya. "Anda menawarkan harga yang pas. Lagipula, saya juga bisa memakai kesempatan ini untuk mengetes kemampuan Tsuna."

"Eh?!" cowok berambut coklat yang sedari tadi sibuk menenangkan jantungnya merasa kalau sekali lagi ada yang berusaha mencopotkan jantungnya. "Reborn, apa maksudmu?! Jadi ini sebabnya kau menculikku dari sekolah?!"

Reborn membalas tatapan tak percaya Tsuna dengan wajah datarnya. "Betul." 

"Agggh!" Tsuna mencengkeram rambutnya sambil berteriak kesal. "Aku gak mau! Aku mau pulang!"

"Jangan merengek, Dame-Tsuna," cowok remaja itu terdiam saat merasakan besi dingin menyentuh dahinya. "Aku ogah mendengar calon bos mafia Vongola merengek seperti anak-anak."

"Tapi aku tidak mau jadi bos mafia!"

"Jadi, Hokage-sama, kembali ke pembicaraan kita tadi. Misi apa yang ingin kau berikan?"

Tidak dihiraukan seperti itu, Tsuna langsung mengikuti jejak Naruto dan ikut jongkok di samping shinobi pirang itu. Negi mengusap-usap punggung kedua cowok yang lebih tua darinya itu sambil berusaha memberi semangat, hal yang kelihatannya tak berpengaruh pada mood mereka berdua.

"Em..." Tsunade menggaruk pipinya sambil sweatdrop melihat aksi menyedihkan kedua pemuda di sudut ruangan. "Seorang klien meminta pengawalan karena jalan menuju rumahnya dipenuhi oleh bandit dan rampok yang suka menyergap bahkan di siang bolong. Aku sudah mengutus seseorang untuk memanggilnya dan kurasa dia akan tiba tak lama lagi."

Seakan menjadi bukti ucapannya tadi, seorang pria brewokan, berambut berantakan, dan mengenakan kacamata muncul di pintu ruangan itu. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah botol minuman keras dan bau alkohol menguar darinya.

"Jadi siapa yang akan mengawalku?" lelaki itu bicara dengan nada yang jelas-jelas menandakan kalau dia sedang mabuk. Andai orang ini bukan klien, Reborn pasti sudah mencabut pistolnya dan menyarangkan sebuah peluru di kepala pak tua itu atas ketidaksopanannya di hadapan Hokage-sama.

"Oi, Naruto, Tsuna, berdiri yang tegap!" Godaime memerintah walaupun di balik nadanya yang tegas masih bersembunyi nada keibuan. Kedua pemuda itu dengan segera mematuhi perintah. "Perkenalkan, Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunayoshi Sawada, dan Negi Springfield. Mereka yang akan mengawalmu kembali ke kota Nami."

"Hah?!" Pria tua itu terbelalak sambil mengamati ketiga orang yang ditugaskan menjadi bodyguard-nya. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Bocah-bocah super ingusan ini?!"

"Tolong jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya, Tazuna-san," Godaime menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Walaupun penampilan mereka, seperti yang kau bilang, ingusan, ketiga pemuda ini punya reputasi sendiri. Tsunayoshi adalah calon bos mafia, Negi adalah penyihir muda jenius yang lulus dari akademi di usia sepuluh tahun, dan Naruto..." Tsunade memandang Naruto yang menunggu perkataannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Pokoknya mereka bertiga pasti bisa mengawalmu sampai kau tiba di kota Nami."

"Baa-chan!" air mata Naruto membanjir lagi. "Kenapa cuma aku yang tidak dapat pujian?!"

Negi yang berdiri di samping Naruto menepuk punggung pemuda itu sambil berkata, "Yang sabar ya, Nii-san."

"Negi!" Naruto berlutut agar dia bisa menatap anak sepuluh tahun itu wajah ke wajah. "Aku tidak terlihat selemah itu kan?! Ya kan?!"

Melihat wajah yang meler dengan air mata dan ingus itu, Negi hanya bisa mengucapkan, "Eh..." sambil menggaruk pipi dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Reaksi yang ia dapatkan dari Negi secara tidak langsung membuat Naruto tahu kalau jawaban pertanyaannya adalah negatif. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke harapan terakhirnya, tapi Tsuna hanya melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan Negi.

"Ueeehh! Brengsek kaliaann!" Naruto mewek-mewek sambil memukul-mukul lantai. "Dosa apa aku semalam?! Aku sudah buang sampah pada tempatnya! Aku juga tidak lupa membilas setiap kali ke WC! Aku bahkan pakai mouthwash setelah sikat gigi pagi tadii!"

Melihat drama yang berlangsung di depannya, Tazuna mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah sang Hokage dan sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan wajah sangsinya. "...Ini yang kau sebut pengawal?"

"Hahaha, mereka memang suka bercanda..." Tsunade menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersipu malu.

"Aku tidak terima! Mana mungkin bocah ingusan seperti ini bisa menjamin keselamatanku?! Aku ingin pengawal yang lebih baik!"

Godaime membuka mulutnya untuk menenangkan bapak yang marah-marah itu, tapi dia sudah didului oleh seseorang. "Tazuna-san," Tazuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah balita yang berdiri di atas meja. "Anda memang punya hak untuk meminta pengawal yang lebih baik, tapi upah yang harus anda bayar akan naik setidaknya lima puluh persen."

Wajah Tazuna memucat sejenak sebelum dia melontarkan kata-kata pedas lagi. "Dan kau pikir kau siapa sampai berani bicara seperti itu ke orang tua, bayi ingusan?!"

"Paling tidak aku tahu peraturan," sahut Reborn singkat. Tazuna tiba-tiba merasakan mulut sebuah senjata api berlaras panjang menyentuh dahinya. "Dan mengingat kau bukan klienku, peraturan itu juga tidak menyebutkan kalau aku tak boleh membunuhmu," Reborn menarik kokang senjatanya dengan suara klik nyaring. "Panggil aku ingusan sekali lagi dan akan kuhamburkan otakmu di lantai."

"Reborn-san, hentikan," Tsunade menegur halus sambil meletakkan tangannya di sniper rifle yang, sekali lagi, dikeluarkan Reborn entah dari mana. "Tapi, Tazuna-san, Reborn-san tidak keliru. Saya bisa memberi pengawal berpangkat Chuunin untukmu, tapi tarifnya juga akan naik." Tsunade menunjuk ketiga pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Lagipula, kalau hanya sekedar rampok atau bandit di jalan, saya jamin kemampuan ketiga orang ini sudah sangat mencukupi."

Tazuna masih menyimpan sangsi dalam sorot matanya. Tapi keuangannya sekarang tak memberinya banyak pilihan. Jadi dia menenggak isi botol yang sejak tadi ia pegang sebelum berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. "Bah, mengecewakan!"

Setelah pintu tertutup dengan bunyi debam nyaring, Reborn perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, kalau kau mau, aku bisa melenyapkan pak tua itu. Gratis, dan yang paling penting, bersih."

"Hahaha, tak perlu, tak perlu, Reborn-san," Tsunade hanya tergelak sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala balita di sebelahnya seperti tidak mendengar kalau dia baru saja ditawari bisnis pembunuhan. "Hal ini sudah sering terjadi kok. Tapi terima kasih sudah membelaku."

"Satu hal lagi, bukannya dia itu orang awam? Kenapa dia bisa jadi klien?"

"Hm? Oh, dulu masyarakat kota Nami sudah sering minta perlindungan pada Konoha. Nami adalah kota perdagangan yang cukup sukses, sehingga sering diincar oleh bandit." ekspresi Tsunade berubah sedikit. "Tapi sekarang sudah agak beda sih..."

Reborn menyadari perubahan raut wajah Godaime tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menyuarakan pikirannya. 

"Naruto, Tsuna, Negi!" panggil Tsunade. "Misi kalian dimulai besok pagi. Persiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin."

"Baik, Hokage-sama!" ketika ia hanya mendengar dua suara menjawabnya, Tsunade menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat melewati Tsuna dan Negi, hanya untuk menemukan pemandangan Naruto yang masih memukul-mukul lantai yang sudah banjir dengan air matanya.

"Naruto! Jawab atau kujitak kau!"

Sadar bahwa 'jitakan' sang Godaime bisa membuat seluruh kepalanya menembus lantai, Naruto buru-buru berdiri dan menjawab. "B-bahikh!"

Tsunade mengurut kepalanya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang sedang ingusan parah itu. Dia kadang bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa menyayangi cucu yang sangat menyedihkan ini?

~•~

Eksistensi shinobi bukanlah satu-satunya rahasia yang disimpan oleh dunia ini. Di samping komunitas para ninja, ada juga sebuah lain komunitas yang tak kalah berpengaruh dibanding para shinobi, yakni komunitas penyihir.

Adalah hal yang lumrah jika kedua komunitas yang berbeda haluan dan kemampuan ini sering terlibat cekcok di masa lampau, tapi seiring perkembangan jaman, banyak faksi yang mulai membuat aliansi. Hal ini tentu saja masih menyangkut status mereka yang harus terus dijaga kerahasiaannya dari masyarakat awam. Sehebat-hebatnya usaha para shinobi dalam menjaga rahasia, tetap saja mereka adalah manusia yang bisa membuat kesalahan. Mereka juga kadang bisa 'terpeleset' dan menyisakan saksi atas aksi-aksi mereka.

Sekalipun jutsu para shinobi ada ratusan ragamnya, tetap saja sebagian besar didedikasikan untuk pertarungan dan walaupun memang ada yang gunanya untuk menghapus ingatan, jutsu itu berlevel tinggi dan tak banyak yang bisa memakainya karena perlu kemampuan genjutsu tingkat tinggi. Tak hanya itu, jutsu ini tidak efektif karena sekali dipakai jutsu itu akan menghapus seluruh memori korban secara permanen, prosesnya pun cukup lama, dan perlu chakra yang tidak sedikit untuk mengaktifkannya.

Kebutuhan akan kemampuan untuk menghapus memori secara parsial dan efisien ini hanya dimiliki oleh para penyihir. Untuk urusan inilah bantuan para penyihir dibutuhkan oleh shinobi.

Namun itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan bagi faksi shinobi dan penyihir membuat aliansi. Fakta bahwa kebanyakan shinobi merupakan petarung jarak dekat walau jaman sudah modern terkadang membuat mereka dalam bahaya setiap kali harus menghadapi lawan yang memakai senjata api. Shinobi mungkin memiliki kecepatan dan reaksi tubuh yang superior, namun tidak jarang mereka kalah jumlah dan menyebabkan banyaknya korban berjatuhan sebelum misi bisa diselesaikan. Penyihir kembali menjadi solusi untuk permasalahan ini, karena dibanding shinobi, mereka memiliki sihir-sihir ofensif yang sangat efektif untuk jarak menengah ke atas, dan sesuai level kemampuan mereka, penyihir-penyihir itu bisa mengisi berbagai variasi posisi, mulai dari infantry, sharpshooter, bahkan sampai heavy artillery.

Ini tidak berarti para penyihir tidak meraup untung dari aliansi. Kebanyakan penyihir, walaupun ada pengecualian, memiliki tubuh yang lemah karena kemampuan penyihir memang hanya membutuhkan kekuatan mental dan bukan fisik, membuat kemampuan bertarung jarak dekat mereka hampir tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari angka nol. Dan kelemahan mereka ini semakin diperkuat oleh fakta bahwa sekali konsentrasi mereka buyar, sihir yang akan mereka gunakan pun akan berkurang drastis tenaganya, bahkan tak jarang langsung pupus tanpa bersisa. Sekuat apapun sihir yang mereka gunakan, nyawa mereka akan segera terancam jika ada satu saja lawan yang berhasil mendekat. Bahkan ada kasus satu skuad penyihir yang dibantai hanya oleh seorang lawan yang merupakan seorang ahli CQC (Close Quarter Combat) dan tahu persis bagaimana memotong jarak tanpa ketahuan. Dan jawaban dari permasalahan ini, tentu saja, adalah kerjasama dengan para shinobi. Dengan mempercayakan keselamatan mereka pada para shinobi, kaum penyihir bisa memfokuskan seluruh konsentrasi mereka untuk mengeluarkan sihir.

Sebuah kebenaran menarik lain dari shinobi adalah fakta bahwa kehidupan mereka tidak hanya memiliki sisi putih. Dalam aplikasi sebenarnya, tidak jarang shinobi harus melaksanakan misi-misi kotor seperti pembunuhan atau bahkan pembasmian. Walaupun mungkin kedengarannya sangat tidak menyenangkan bahkan cenderung mengerikan, namun setiap komunitas punya kewajiban untuk menjamin kemakmuran para shinobi maupun rakyat yang dinaungi oleh komunitas itu, dan kebanyakan pekerjaan 'kotor' itu selalu memberi upah yang tak bisa dibantah jumlah nominalnya.

Fakta inilah yang membawa kita ke aliansi kedua para shinobi, yaitu mafia.

Mendengar kata mafia sendiri pasti membuat seseorang menghubungkannya dengan kriminalitas dan dunia kejahatan. Tapi bagi komunitas shinobi, aliansi dengan mafia adalah hal yang esensial mengingat misi-misi yang mereka dapat dari faksi yang identik dengan setelan hitam dan senjata api itu merupakan salah satu sumber penyeimbang pendapatan dan pengeluaran utama. Tak hanya itu, ketentuan aliansi juga mewajibkan mafia untuk menjaga kerahasiaan rekan mereka, dan ini berarti hal yang membahayakan kerahasiaan tapi tak bisa diselesaikan oleh shinobi maupun penyihir karena mereka tak bisa bergerak terang-terangan, akan diurus oleh para mafia. Dan bagi mafia yang cenderung menghalalkan segala cara untuk memenuhi kewajiban mereka, tugas mengencangkan 'simpul longgar' adalah sesuatu yang mudah mereka laksanakan.

Dan di antara banyaknya aliansi yang dibentuk oleh ketiga komunitas ini, kerjasama yang disulam oleh Konohagakure merupakan salah satu yang paling kuat dan manjur di seluruh dunia. Sisi penyihir dari trimurti ini diisi oleh Asosiasi Sihir Kanto. Fakta bahwa markas asosiasi ini dibangun di sekeliling World Tree yang notabene adalah keajaiban dunia bagi komunitas penyihir, sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ASK diisi oleh penyihir-penyihir bereputasi tinggi dan telah diakui eksploitnya.

Sisi mafia yang menjadi rekan Konoha dan ASK adalah sebuah organisasi yang dijuluki Vongola Famiglia. Organisasi mafia yang bermarkas di Italia ini jumlah anggota terbesar di antara semua mafia yang ada, bahkan siapapun yang menjadi bos Vongola mendapat julukan _capo di tutti capi_ (bos dari semua bos). Mengingat besar dan kuatnya Vongola Famiglia, siapapun yang berani mencari masalah dengan organisasi ini, sengaja atau tidak, hampir bisa dipastikan harus menyiapkan batu nisan dan kuburan yang akan segera mereka tempati.

Jika itu masih kurang, mereka yang keturunan langsung dari Vongola Famiglia memiliki kemampuan supranatural yang bisa menandingi jutsu dan sihir. Mereka mampu menciptakan dan mengendalikan api dalam bentuk termurni, yang dijuluki Shinuki no Honoo. Konon, satu Vongola yang bisa menggunakan api ini takkan kalah walaupun dia harus menghadapi satu pasukan berkekuatan ratusan orang sekalipun.

Lalu mengapa semua fakta di atas begitu penting? Karena sekarang cerita ini akan terfokus pada salah satu contoh aliansi ini, dalam bentuk 3 orang laki-laki dengan penampilan yang berbeda sedang memasukkan tas ke bagasi sebuah mobil. Pertama, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai celana jins hitam dan atasan jumpsuit jingga-hitam favoritnya, di balik penampilannya, cowok bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki dengan tinggi badan hampir 180 cm ini adalah seorang shinobi dengan keahlian yang... ehem.

"Oi!"

Pemuda kedua memakai bawahan jins biru tua dan jaket hoodie berwarna senada dengan rambut jabrik cokelatnya. Melihat wajah cowok 14 tahun yang terlihat tidak serius dan lembek ini, takkan ada seorangpun yang menyangka bahwa dia adalah calon penerus bos Vongola Famiglia. Raut wajahnya yang seperti mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu tak bisa melukai bahkan seekor kucing sekalipun ini menyembunyikan seorang petarung yang membuat takjub kawan maupun lawan. Karena Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah Vongola Decimo, sang pengguna Api Langit yang menaungi seisi Bumi.

Di samping kedua orang itu, berdiri seorang anak-anak yang usianya tak mungkin lebih dari 10 tahun, walaupun setelan dan dasi yang ia kenakan agak tak sesuai dengan penampilannya. Tapi pemandangan ini adalah hal yang lumrah, karena Negi Springfield adalah seorang bocah jenius yang sudah bekerja sebagai guru walaupun usianya masih sangat belia. Dan identitasnya sebagai guru itupun masih menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia bahwa dia lulus dari sebuah akademi sihir ternama. Dan mengingat usianya, itu adalah hal yang sangat mengesankan.

Si cowok pirang bernama Naruto mendengus puas setelah menemukan posisi yang pas sehingga semua koper yang mereka bawa muat di dalam bagasi. Sambil menutup bagasi, ia melempar pandangan ke arah si rambut coklat yang entah kenapa terlihat galau sejak pagi tiba. "Tsuna, kau kenapa?"

Yang ditanya cuma menghembuskan napas panjang, mengingat kembali percakapan yang ia alami malam tadi.

"_Apa maksudmu kau tidak ikut?!"_

"_Artinya, aku tidak ikut. Titik."_

"_Tapi bagaimana kalau ada bahaya di jalan?! Aku tidak bisa mengaktifkan Api Langit tanpa peluru khususmu!" Tsuna menepuk dahinya seperti ingat sesuatu. "Benar juga, masih ada pil itu kan?"_

"_Tsuna," Reborn hanya membalas tatapan Tsuna dengan wajah datar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Kau tak bisa bergantung pada peluru atau pil itu selamanya. Kau harus mulai belajar mengeluarkan Api Langitmu tanpa bantuan eksternal. Tapi internal."_

"_Agghh, aku gak ngerti! Dan biarpun aku ngerti, aku gak tahu bagaimana caranya!"_

"_Biar kuberikan satu petunjuk. Shinuki no Honoo bisa diaktifkan berdasar dua kondisi ini. Satu, untuk membebaskan diri dari penyesalan. Dua, untuk mencegah penyesalan."_

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya yang mulai pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Jarang sekali Reborn memberinya petunjuk yang lebih mirip teka-teki semacam ini. Dan seberapapun Tsuna memutar otak sampai waktu tidurnya berkurang drastis, ia tetap tak bisa memecahkannya.

"Tsuna?" panggilan Naruto yang disertai kibasan tangan di depan wajah Tsuna membuat lamunan cowok 14 tahun itu buyar. "Kau tak 'papa? Kalau mau ke toilet lakukan sekarang, perjalanan kita bakal panjang."

"A-ah, aku baik-baik saja kok," sahut Tsuna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau sakit perut di tengah jalan lho."

"Beneran kok. Negi sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ah... kalau anak itu sih," Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya untuk menunjuk ke arah Negi yang kini dengan penuh semangat masuk lewat pintu kanan mobil sedan itu dan keluar lewat pintu kiri, sebelum berputar lewat depan dan mengulanginya dari awal lagi. "Kayak orang kesuntik tiga dosis adrenalin."

"Ah, hahaha. Dia kan baru sepuluh tahun," Tsuna terkekeh melihat kelakuan bocah yang sudah mereka anggap adik sendiri itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang nyetir?"

Naruto menjawab dengan suara datar. "Aku."

Negi yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam seperti monyet yang pantatnya kebakaran tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak di tengah jalan, warna wajahnya mulai mengalami perubahan drastis seperti yang dialami Tsuna.

"Kau?"

"Yep."

"Beneran?"

"Serius."

Tidak sepersekian detik kemudian Tsuna sudah berlutut di tanah dengan wajah tertunduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kusoooh, aku masih mau hidup, brengsek!"

"Oi."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Negi yang sama-sama berlutut, tapi bedanya bocah itu meraung-raung sambil menarik-narik rambutnya.

"Nekane-neesan! Tolong maafkan kepergiankuu!"

"Oi!"

"Ngapain lagi kalian sekarang?" suara yang Naruto kenali dari kemarin membuat pemuda itu berbalik ke arah pemiliknya. "Kalian ini gak bisa hidup tanpa ngebanyol ya?"

"Ahaha..." Naruto mengangguk malu-malu. "Ossan, kau sudah siap pergi?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir kenapa lagi aku ada di sini?" nada suara bapak itu sudah kurang pedasnya jika dibanding kemarin. Tazuna sendiri kini menjulurkan kepalanya kesana kemari seakan mencari sesuatu. "Mobilnya ada, tapi mana supirnya?"

"Oh, aku yang nyetir."

Tazuna terdiam sebentar.

"Uooohh, mengapa hal ini terjadi saat aku sudah hampir bertemu anak dan cucuku?! Kenapaa?!"

"**OI!"**

~•~

"Hoo, ternyata kau emang bisa nyetir ya..." Tazuna berkomentar dari kursi depan.

"Tentu saja, kampret!" semprot Naruto sebelum menggumam dengan wajah cemberut. "Kenapa sih gak ada orang yang percaya kata-kataku?"

"Tapi kapan kau belajar nyetir, Nii-san?"

"Aku tidak pernah dapat misi bulan kemarin. Berlatih seharian juga kadang bisa bikin bosan, jadi aku cari kegiatan lain untuk refreshing. Contohnya ya kursus nyetir mobil atau kursus memasak."

"Hah?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa juga kau perlu kursus memasak?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku hidup sendirian ya?" sahut Naruto sebelum tergelak. "Yah, bagus juga sih aku ngambil kursus itu. Aku baru tau kalau ada cara motong sayur tanpa harus luka."

Tsuna dan Negi sweatdrop berjamaah saat membayangkan figur kakak mereka berusaha memotong kubis dengan jari-jari yang memuncratkan darah setiap kali pisau bertemu talenan.

Negi mengggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus imajinasi yang membuatnya agak mual itu, sebelum menjulurkan kepalanya di antara kursi depan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tazuna-san? Kenapa kau minta pengawalan? Kalau dari tadi aku lihat sih kelihatannya jalan ini aman-aman saja."

"A-ahh, kurasa aku hanya paranoid," pak tua itu berjengit sedikit, satu reaksi yang tidak lepas dari pengamatan Naruto. "Sudahlah, bukannya lebih bagus kalau kita tidak ketemu bandit?"

"Hmm," Negi mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Oh ya, Nii-san-"

Negi tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba mobil mereka oleng ke samping sambil mengeluarkan suara berdecit yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdegup sejenak. Jeritan ketakutan dilepaskan oleh Tsuna yang duduk di sampingnya

"Naruto-niisan?!" mata Negi melebar ketika melihat sebuah kunai sudah menancap di bahu kakaknya. "Nii-san!"

"Tsuna, Negi! Tutup jendela kalian!" Naruto menyalakkan perintah. Tangannya meraih gagang kunai yang menancap di bahunya sebelum mencabut benda itu, membuat darah merembes dan mulai membasahi lengan jumpsuitnya.

Shinobi berpengalaman itu melempar pandangan kesana kemari. Walaupun mungkin dia terlihat seperti orang yang terkena serangan karena tak siaga, alamat kunai yang terbenam di bahunya tadi sebenarnya tertuju pada Tazuna yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia sangat yakin dia tak melihat atau merasakan keberadaan siapapun di kedua samping jalan. Dan jika kunai yang melukainya ini adalah sebuah penanda, maka kalimat 'bandit dan rampok' yang ada di deskripsi misinya baru saja berubah menjadi 'ninja'.

Insting Naruto kembali membunyikan sirine nyaring ketika dua kilatan besi tertangkap oleh matanya. Tak sampai hitungan detik, dia tiba-tiba merasakan mobil yang ia kendarai menjadi oleng dan lepas kendali, membuat Naruto sadar kalau senjata yang dilemparkan oleh siapapun penyerang mereka telah bersarang di ban depan kendaraan itu.

Kecepatan kendaraan mereka tak lebih dari 40 km perjam, namun hilang kendali telah membuat mobil itu membelok sendiri ke arah kiri dan mulai mendekati pembatas jalan. Tanpa buang waktu, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak, "Negi! Angkat mobilnya!"

Perintah sang figur kakak membuat bocah sepuluh tahun itu tersentak. Namun reflek yang ditempa oleh latihan membuat Negi mampu melaksanakan perintah itu tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ia menarik tongkatnya yang tergeletak di lantai mobil. "Ras tel ma scir magister..." kalimat aktivasi terucapkan oleh mulut Negi, dan tak sampai dua helaan napas, bemper mobil yang jaraknya tidak sampai 10 inci dari pembatas jalan terhindar dari tabrakan karena seluruh tubuh mobil melayang, diangkat oleh angin yang membungkus kendaraan itu.

Setibanya mereka di tanah, Naruto segera menginjak rem dalam-dalam, membuat mobil itu mengeluarkan bunyi decit nyaring dan menyisakan bekas yang dalam di permukaan tanah.

Sesegaranya setelah mobil itu berhenti, Naruto segera keluar dan bergerak ke depan mobil, kuda-kudanya menandakan bahwa dia siap untuk lawan apapun. Pandangannya beredar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, berusaha menemukan siapa penyerang mereka. Di belakangnya, dua suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat.

"Nii-san?" Negi terdengar waspada, namun ada sedikit ketakutan tersimpan di suara bocah itu. "Kau melihat siapa yang menyerang kita?"

"Tidak. Siapapun penyerang kita, mereka ahli bersembunyi," Naruto melirik Tazuna yang masih duduk di mobil dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Dan melihat kunai tadi, kurasa kita tidak sedang berurusan dengan bandit, apalagi rampok."

"Agghh!" Tsuna yang mudah panik berteriak sambil mencengkeram kepalanya. "Tuh kan, apa kubilang?! Kenapa sih Reborn tidak mau mendengarkanku?!"

Dahi Naruto berkerut mendengar kalimat itu tapi perhatiannya langsung teralihkan ketika merasakan sesuatu dari genangan air yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Seakan menjawab kecurigaannya, genangan air itu bergerak naik dan mulai membentuk dua sosok berjubah hitam. Hitai-ate yang terpasang di kepala mereka memiliki tanduk dan alat yang mirip masker pembantu pernapasan terpasang menutupi wajah kedua ninja itu.

"Hebat juga kau, bisa menyadari keberadaan kami."

Posisi Naruto merendah sedikit dengan mata makin terpicing sementara dua cowok di belakangnya terpekik pelan. "Mana mungkin ada genangan air kalau tak ada hujan," Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tsuna! Negi! Lindungi pak tua itu!"

Kaki Naruto menegang. "Biar aku yang urus ini."

Naruto menyerbu kedua Nukenin (Ninja Pemburu) itu dengan sedikit kekhawatiran tersimpan dalam kepalanya. Dia tahu bahwa duluan menyerang seperti ini bisa merugikannya, tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan kedua pemuda dan klien di belakangnya ada dalam bahaya.

Kekhawatirannya terbukti. Ketika jarak Naruto hanya tinggal tiga langkah, kedua ninja di depannya tiba-tiba melesat, masing-masing mengisi sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto. Mata shinobi remaja itu makin melebar saat melihat sebuah rantai besi bersisi tajam yang dihubungkan oleh senjata berbentuk gauntlet yang terpasang di tangan kedua lawannya.

Ketika rantai besi tajam itu hampir sampai di lehernya, Naruto dengan paksa menjatuhkan tubuhnya, membuat dirinya paralel dengan tanah. Dari posisinya, Naruto mendongak dan menemukan kalau dua lawannya kini sudah berlari ke arah Negi yang gugup dan Tsuna yang jelas-jelas ketakutan.

Dengan geraman singkat, Naruto memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat dan menancapkan kunainya dalam-dalam di tanah, tapi tidak sebelum memastikan senjata itu mengait rantai besi yang digunakan musuhnya. Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada dan melompat ke depan.

Dua shinobi yang sudah siap menyerang Tsuna dan Negi tiba-tiba merasa pergerakan mereka terhalang. Kedua orang itu menoleh ke belakang dengan bersamaan, hanya untuk dikagetkan oleh sebuah kunai yang mengait rantai mereka dan semakin terkejut lagi oleh sebuah sosok dengan jumpsuit berwarna jingga tiba-tiba mendarat di antara mereka berdua dengan tangan terlipat.

Mata lawan Naruto melihat sebuah kibasan cepat dan sekitar 3 milidetik berikutnya merasakan bogem mentah menghampiri wajah mereka. Kekuatan tinju itu cukup untuk membuat mulut mereka memuncratkan darah dan mementalkan mereka kembali ke posisi mereka semula.

Sementara Naruto meneruskan pertarungannya, Negi membuka pintu dan berusaha menarik Tazuna yang pucat pasi keluar dari mobil, tapi bapak itu malah berontak. "Tazuna-san, kau harus keluar dari mobil!"

"D-diam kau! Mobil ini bisa dikunci kan?! Jadi pasti lebih aman di dalam!"

"Tazuna-san, kau tidak sadar kalau yang mengincarmu adalah ninja?! Kau pikir pintu mobil ini bisa melindungimu?!" Negi menghardik Tazuna. "Dan Tsuna-niisan, jangan diam saja! Bantu aku!"

Yang dipanggil tersentak sebelum mengangguk tanpa suara. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi menunjukkan pergolakan yang sedang terjadi dalam dirinya. Di tangannya memang sudah terpasang Vongola X-Glove, senjata kepercayaannya, tapi tanpa Api Langit, benda itu hanyalah sepasang sarung tangan wol biasa!

Saking tenggelamnya calon bos Vongola itu dalam masalahnya sendiri, dia tidak menyadari kalau kelompok Nukenin yang menyerang mereka memiliki satu anggota ekstra yang telah memilihnya sebagai mangsa karena penampilannya yang terlihat paling lemah bahkan dibanding bocah kecil itu. Pembunuh bayaran itu menarik satu napas singkat sebelum melompat dari pohon tempatnya bersembunyi, gauntlet di tangannya yang bercakar tajam siap mencabik korban berikutnya.

"**TSUNA-NIISAN!"**

Tsuna hanya terpana saat merasakan tubuhnya didorong oleh Negi yang kenapa terlihat panik. Proses berpikir remaja 14 tahun itu langsung terhenti saat melihat tangan bercakar berayun di depan matanya. Detik berikutnya, Tsuna merasakan darah hangat menciprati wajahnya.

Pemuda itu tak mampu mengeluarkan suara saat ia melihat tubuh adiknya sudah terbaring di tanah, sebuah luka memanjang nampak di lengan kirinya.

"...Negi...?"

Shinobi pembunuh bayaran itu sendiri melompat ke belakang untuk memperbaiki posisi dan menyiapkan serangan lain. Dia tak menyangka kalau bocah itu cukup berani untuk mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan cowok lemah itu, tapi toh takkan butuh waktu lama untuk membereskan mangsanya semula.

Naruto sedang berusaha keras menghindari serangan dari dua lawannya yang memiliki teamwork jempolan ketika dia tak sengaja melempar pandangannya ke arah mobil. Pemuda itu langsung tertegun saat melihat Tsuna berlutut di samping Negi yang terkapar... dan berlumuran darah.

Kedua pemuda yang masih tertegun dan seakan terpisah dari dunia itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang meraung dan meronta dalam diri mereka. Di dalam ruang fikir mereka, terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat mirip rantai yang putus.

Nukenin ketiga yang mengincar Tsuna mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang saat melihat remaja itu berdiri perlahan-lahan. Bukan aksi itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi sebuah api kecil yang tiba-tiba menyala di dahi targetnya itu. Selagi ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa maksud hal ini, api di dahi Tsuna menyala semakin terang dan besar.

Dan dia jadi terbelalak ketika sarung tangan wol yang terpasang di tangan mangsanya tiba-tiba bercahaya terang dan berubah menjadi sebuah sarung tangan hitam terbungkus api dengan emblem berbentuk huruf X di tengahnya.

Tapi hal yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah wajah Tsuna. Kalau sebelumnya raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat lembek dan pengecut, kini yang nampak oleh matanya hanyalah ekspresi dingin yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Sorot mata yang pada awalnya menyiratkan rasa takut itu kini berubah menjadi tajam, menjanjikan bahwa ada hukuman yang akan segera dijatuhkan.

Dua Nukenin yang menghadapi Naruto merasakan perubahan aura yang drastis tak seberapa jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang, namun mereka tak sempat mengalihkan perhatian karena jalur napas dua pembunuh bayaran itu tiba-tiba tersumbat oleh sebuah nafsu membunuh yang sangat mengerikan di depan mereka.

"**Kalian,"** satu kalimat yang sama, tapi diucapkan oleh dua suara yang berbeda. **"Kalian melukai Negi."**

Insting Nukenin di depan Tsuna memberi perintah pada shinobi itu untuk menyilangkan gauntletnya ke depan tubuh saat lawannya bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa ia ikuti dengan matanya. Sesuatu menghantam gauntletnya dan ia bisa merasakan senjata yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari besi itu penyok seperti baru ditimpa sebuah battering ram. Pembunuh bayaran itu makin terbelalak saat merasakan panas yang hebat dan melihat gauntletnya mulai meleleh.

Matanya melebar ke ukuran maksimal saat sadar kalau hanya satu serangan dari tinju yang dibungkus sarung tangan hitam itu hampir menghancurkan senjatanya.

Ninja tanpa nama itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan keringatnya semakin mengucur saat ia dihadapkan dengan ekspresi dingin Tsuna yang jauh lebih menakutkan dari makhluk apapun yang pernah ia temui. Dia hanya bisa terdiam di tempat ketika Tsuna menarik tinjunya yang diselimuti jilatan Api Langit sekali lagi, siap menyudahi pertempuran singkat ini.

"Big Bang Axle."

Hantaman tinju yang disertai ledakan besar itu membuat sang Nukenin merasa ditabrak oleh sebuah kereta api ekspres. Luka-luka bakar yang parah ia terima selagi tubuhnya melesat ke belakang dan menghantam pohon di samping jalan yang langsung remuk, serpihannya beterbangan ke semua arah.

Rekan shinobi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu tak sempat mengamati keadaan teman mereka, karena dua Nukenin itu kini disibukkan oleh seorang shinobi berambut pirang yang mencengkeram gauntlet mereka dengan masing-masing tangan. Sorot mata yang seakan siap menelan mereka bulat-bulat dan nafsu membunuh yang membuat oksigen sulit masuk ke paru-paru mereka itu cukup untuk menciutkan nyali Nukenin yang tak menyangka akan menghadapi seorang monster seperti ini. Rasa takut mereka makin bertambah saat melihat gauntlet mereka mulai retak di bawah tekanan jari-jari pemuda yang mencengkeramnya.

Mereka bahkan tak melihat gerakan Naruto yang begitu cepat, menarik kedua tinjunya sebelum memukulkannya tanpa ampun. Dua Nukenin itu sangat yakin kalau tinju sang lawan sudah terhalang oleh gauntlet mereka, lalu kenapa kekuatan pukulan itu juga terasa di dada mereka?

Tapi pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab, karena setelah tulang rusuk mereka yang keempat patah, rasa sakit yang luar biasa sudah mengirim mereka ke alam ketidaksadaran sebelum tubuh mereka menemui nasib yang sama seperti sang rekan yang kalah duluan, walaupun pohon yang menerima tubuh mereka tak hanya sekedar remuk, tapi patah dan tumbang seketika.

Tapi ada satu hal yang berhasil mereka lihat sebelum kesadaran mereka menghilang, satu hal yang takkan pernah dapat mereka lupakan andai ini bukan momen terakhir kehidupan mereka, dan itu adalah sepasang mata dengan retina hitam total dan iris berwarna kuning keemasan yang membuat mereka merasa sedang berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang bukan manusia.

Kedua Nukenin itu kadang dijuluki Setan Bersaudara, tapi mereka tahu bahwa yang mereka hadapi adalah seorang Iblis sesungguhnya. Iblis yang akan menyeret mereka ke dasar Bumi yang paling kelam dan mencabik tubuh mereka perlahan-lahan sampai napas terakhir dihembuskan.

~•~

"Negi!"

Dengan kepanikan dan kekhawatiran sangat kental di raut wajahnya, Naruto bergegas ke sisi Negi dan mengangkat bocah itu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Guru kecil itu kini terengah-engah, wajahnya berkeriut menahan sakit.

"Brengsek...!" Naruto menyumpah sambil menggeretakkan giginya. Otaknya berputar dengan kecepatan sebuah engine mobil Nascar, mencari-cari cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-san..." sebuah suara menyesal terdengar dari Tsuna yang tiba di sampingnya. "Gara-gara aku, Negi..."

"Brengsek, Tsuna, ini bukan waktunya minta maaf!" hardikan Naruto membuat remaja 14 tahun itu berjengit. Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat buka suara lagi, sentuhan kecil yang terasa di tangannya membuat pemuda itu memalingkan wajah dengan kecepatan yang membuat lehernya terasa berderak kecil.

"...N-Nii-san?"

"Negi!" Tsuna cepat-cepat ikut berlutut di samping bocah itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"U-un..." Negi mengangguk lemah, bibirnya yang pucat sedikit gemetar selagi ia melihat berkeliling. "M-Musuhnya...?"

"Kau tak usah khawatir, kami sudah mengurus mereka." jawab Naruto. "Yang lebih penting, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

"A-ahh..." Negi melihat ke tangan kirinya, di mana ada sebuah luka memanjang yang masih mengalirkan darah. "Tsuna-niisan, bisa tolong kau ambilkan tongkatku?"

Tsuna mematuhi perintah itu tanpa suara, memastikan kalau Vongola X-Glove yang terpasang di tangannya tidak sedang memancarkan api selagi ia memungut tongkat yang tergeletak di tanah dan membawakannya ke sang pemilik.

Setelah menerima tongkatnya, Negi menutup matanya untuk memperoleh sedikit konsentrasi. Tidak sampai hitungan detik cahaya hijau lembut membungkus tongkatnya, dan setelah Negi meletakkan tongkat itu ke lukanya, bekas sayatan memanjang itu mulai menutup walau dengan sangat perlahan.

Wajah Tsuna dan Naruto serta merta terisi rasa lega, membuat kedua pemuda itu bisa bernapas sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Setelah melihat warna wajah Negi yang mulai berkurang pucatnya, Naruto menyandarkan anak itu ke bemper mobil selagi ia berdiri dan mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Tsuna.

"Tsuna, di dalam tasku ada tali. Ikat ketiga Nukenin itu."

Nada otoriter yang terkandung suara Naruto membuat Tsuna tahu kakaknya itu takkan menerima bantahan. Selagi sang Vongola Decimo bergerak ke arah bagasi, Naruto sendiri melangkah ke pintu kiri mobil dan membukanya dengan paksa, menyebabkan orang yang duduk di baliknya berjengit.

"Keluar."

Perintah tanpa basa-basi itu benar-benar membuat Tazuna ciut nyali dan langsung patuh.

"Kenapa para Nukenin ini mengincarmu?"

Suara Naruto membawa sebuah wibawa yang membuat Tazuna merasa harus jujur dan mengaku saja, tapi kekeraskepalaan bapak itu membuatnya malah mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

"H-hah? Kaupikir aku tahu? K-kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin mereka tidak mengincar kalian?"

Tazuna langsung sadar kalau dia sudah salah omong saat kerahnya dicekal dan dia ditarik hingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru langit yang kini menyala dengan api kemarahan.

"Kau lihat itu?" Naruto mendesis sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Negi yang tersandar di tubuh mobil. "Aku mungkin takkan terlalu ambil peduli kalau hanya aku yang diserang. Tapi **Negi terluka**." cengkeraman Naruto pada kerah Tazuna semakin kuat, membuat pak tua itu ingin merepet karena ketakutan. "Kau pikir ada seorang kakak yang tidak murka melihat adiknya terluka?! Kunai pertama yang mereka lepaskan ditujukan untukmu, aku tahu mereka mengincarmu jadi sekarang berhentilah membual dan beritahu aku yang sebenarnya!"

"B-baik...! Baik...!" Tazuna mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah, membuat Naruto melepaskan cekalannya dan membuat pak tua itu jatuh terduduk di tanah. Tazuna duduk bersila dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku menunggu."

Tazuna mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ini dimulai sekitar satu tahun yang lalu..."

**To be Continued...**

A/N: It's official, fic ini sekarang berubah haluan menjadi fic crossover NarutoxMahou Sensei NegimaxKatekyo Hitman Reborn. Perubahan dari universe asli sudah pasti bisa ditemukan karena hamba harus menyesuaikan dengan universe fic ini sendiri. Hamba sendiri mengakui kalau fic ini sangat jauh dari kata bagus, tapi adakah yang mau ngasih komentar? Hamba kepengen tahu apa ada orang yang mau mendukung Project The Radiant Sun ini. Oh yeah, BTW, nantikan chapter depan yang menyimpan aksi **complete baddassery **oleh Tsuna dan Naruto. Mau tau gimana? Oke, quick preview.

_Naruto membuka pintu, tangannya yang bebas mengeluarkan suara berkeretak. "Aku tak peduli Gato menyewa ratusan prajurit bayaran. Aku punya jutsu."_

_Tsuna melangkah di sampingnya, mengencangkan sarung tangan hitamnya sambil berkata dingin, "Dia bisa saja menyewa puluhan Nukenin. Aku punya sarung tanganku."_

"_Aku tak peduli walau dia punya pasukan perang. Aku punya tangan dan kakiku."_

_Dua pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari rumah Tazuna, bibir mereka mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sama. "Ini bukan soal misi atau kewajiban."_

"_Ini adalah harga diri seorang kakak."_

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Sori, tapi kelihatannya preview yang ada di chap sebelumnya masih belum bisa ditayangkan. Karena hamba mikir akan lebih baik kalau fic ini apdet rutin, jadi chapternya musti dipisah-pisah karena hamba gak punya banyak waktu luang untuk membuat chapter dengan isi sepanjang chapter sebelumnya. Jadi hamba minta maaf sekali lagi ya.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**When The Sun Goes Working**

**Part 4**

**(Big Pinch?! Zabuza Momochi Appears!)**

Naruto menyandarkan punggung ke sisi mobil sambil memijit pelipis kepalanya karena permasalahan pelik yang tidak biasa ia hadapi sendiri ini.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Tazuna, Naruto menahan keinginannya untuk mengumpat keras. Dia adalah seorang ninja yang sudah dilatih untuk berimprovisasi jika ada perubahan drastis pada misinya, tapi hal seperti ini sudah jauh sekali dari perkiraan. Bandit bisa dengan mudah dia tangani, dan walau harus menghadapi Nukenin sekalipun dia masih punya cukup kepercayaan diri. Tapi kalau Gato, lain soalnya. Dia bukan seseorang yang bisa Naruto remehkan begitu saja.

Tidak, bukan karena Gato itu adalah seseorang yang kuat, satu tinju dari Naruto mungkin sudah cukup untuk membuat orang itu tepar, tapi Gato adalah seorang multimilyuner paling kaya di seluruh dunia. Kekurangannya dalam soal kekuatan, Gato berkompensasi dengan uang. Dia bisa menyewa ratusan bandit, prajurit bayaran, atau bahkan Nukenin level tinggi walaupun upah mereka yang terkenal sangat mahal.

Naruto melirik ponsel yang sejak tadi coba dipakainya. Jangankan masuk, panggilannya bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara tulilut. Tsuna yang sudah selesai mengikat Nukenin penyerang mereka juga mengatakan kalau ponselnya tidak mendapat sinyal. Harapan memanggil bala bantuan pupus dengan kenyataan ini.

Pulang kembali ke Konoha juga sudah tak ada dalam opsi, mengingat kedua ban depan mobil sudah tak berguna dan mereka hanya punya satu ban serep. Mereka bisa saja mencoba, tapi dengan kondisi Negi yang masih belum meyakinkan dan adanya kemungkinan mereka dikejar membuat Naruto harus melepas pilihan pulang.

Setelah sekali lagi mempertimbangkan semua pilihan yang ia punya, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan kalau hanya ada satu jalan yang bisa ia ambil sekarang.

Tazuna menunggu keputusan Naruto sambil harap-harap cemas. Dia menyiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk saat melihat shinobi muda itu membuka mata dan menatapnya.

"Ossan, Nami tinggal berapa jauh lagi?"

~•~

Jalan pikiran Naruto saat dia menunduk untuk menghindari tebasan sebuah pedang luar biasa besar kira-kira seperti ini.

'Sial, sial, sial, sial, sial, sial, sial...'

Walaupun sejujurnya kata-kata di atas hanyalah satu dari sedemikian banyak rupa cacian yang sudah dicetuskan oleh otak Naruto, hal ini pasti bisa dimengerti kalau kita menilik situasi pemuda itu sekarang. Dan untuk melakukan hal itu, kita harus kembali ke peristiwa yang menjadi awal mula kejadian ini.

Ketika mereka sudah naik ke sebuah perahu milik kenalan Tazuna untuk menyeberang ke kota Nami yang terletak terpisah dari pulau utama, Negi tiba-tiba saja roboh lagi. Wajah Tsuna dan Negi yang sudah mulai pucat karena melihat Negi tiba-tiba pingsan semakin memutih saat Tazuna mengumumkan bahwa adik mereka sudah terkena racun yang kemungkinan besar berasal dari senjata lawan mereka di jalan tadi. Tapi napas mereka sedikit lebih lega karena pak tua itu mengumumkan kalau dia punya penawar untuk racun ini walau mereka sekarang harus bergegas.

Karena penasaran, Naruto bertanya kenapa Tazuna bisa memiliki penawar itu.

Dengan wajah datar, bapak itu menjawab kalau kasus seperti ini sudah cukup sering terjadi di Nami, terutama pada mereka yang bekerja membangun jembatan sepertinya.

Naruto memutuskan kalau dia harus mengesampingkan informasi yang sejujurnya membuat pemuda itu cukup khawatir akan keadaan kota asal Tazuna, terutama karena dia harus fokus pada adiknya dulu.

Akan tetapi, setelah mereka merapat di kota yang entah mengapa diselimuti kabut itu, Naruto langsung saja mendapat firasat buruk, didahului oleh bulu romanya yang merinding. Satu tatapan ke arah Tsuna mengkonfirmasi kecurigaan Naruto, adiknya itu mengangguk sambil mengencangkan sarung tangan hitamnya.

Kecurigaan Naruto terbukti, perjalanan mereka setelah merapat ke dermaga belum sampai berapa ratus meter ketika shinobi itu merasakan nafsu membunuh yang kuat dari atas sebuah pohon, membuatnya memasang kuda-kuda secara reflek dan melempar sebuah kunai.

Suara besi bertemu besi terdengar oleh telinga semua yang ada di situ, sebelum sebuah bayangan berkelebat dan Naruto harus mencabut dua kunai lalu menyilangkannya di depan wajah untuk menghindari dibelah menjadi dua oleh sebuah pedang sangat besar yang memiliki dua lubang, satu berbentuk setengah lingkaran di dekat pangkal dan satunya lagi lingkaran total di dekat ujung.

Melihat pedang itu, Naruto langsung bisa menebak siapa yang menjadi lawannya, walaupun dia masih tak mampu berkata pasti seratus persen karena kabut yang makin tebal saja membuatnya tak bisa melihat jelas wajah sang lawan. Pedang besar itupun melanjutkan serangan, membuat Naruto kalang kabut menangkis di sana-sini karena tebasan yang sangat cepat seakan sang penyerang tak memiliki masalah dengan ukuran pedangnya yang jauh di atas normal.

"Naruto-san!" suara Tsuna mencapai telinga Naruto. Sambil menangkis satu tebasan lagi, Naruto memicingkan mata dan melihat calon bos Vongola itu memasang bahasa tubuh yang seperti mau ikut bertarung.

"Tsuna, jangan ke sini!" teriak Naruto, membuat Tsuna mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu. Sebelum remaja 14 tahun itu bisa mendebat perintah Naruto, ia berteriak lagi. "Musuh kita sekarang levelnya jauh beda dari yang siang tadi! Kalau kau tidak melindungi mereka, Negi dan Ossan bisa mati!"

"Hoo, lancang juga kau, berani mengalihkan perhatian saat melawanku..."

Bulu kuduk Naruto kembali merinding saat ia mendengar kata-kata penuh ancaman itu, tapi karena perhatiannya sudah sempat teralihkan walau barang sedetik, itu sudah cukup bagi sang lawan untuk melancarkan serangan yang tidak sempat diantisipasi oleh reflek Naruto.

Naruto merasakan keseimbangannya hilang ketika sebuah serangan menyapu kakinya. Belum sempat dia merespon dalam bentuk apapun, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan kakinya, sebelum memutar tubuh Naruto seperti koboi memutar laso dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Ketika pegangan di kakinya lepas Naruto langsung terpental dan seluruh tubuhnya menghantam sebuah pohon, lalu pohon kedua, dan berhenti pohon ketiga. Mulutnya memuncratkan darah segar sebelum matanya menutup pelan.

"Naruto-san!"

"Hmm, untuk seseorang yang tidak kukenal, hebat juga kau bisa menandingiku sampai selama ini," shinobi dengan hitai-ate miring ke kiri dan penutup wajah dari perban itu angkat suara. "Tapi tetap saja kau bukan tandinganku."

Nukenin dengan hitai-ate yang berukir empat garis miring itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kelompok Tsuna, dan matanya terpicing ke arah bapak tua yang ada di belakang remaja itu. Tsuna menyiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk ketika dia dihantam oleh sebentuk nafsu membunuh dengan intensitas yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, membuat kedua tangan dan kakinya beku di tempat. Dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi wajahnya, Tsuna hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya ketika sang lawan berkelebat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya, siap menghabisi sisa lawannya.

Sudut mata Nukenin itu menangkap sebuah kilasan cahaya keemasan, dan pedang yang ia tebaskan mendapatkan sebuah halangan sebelum mencapai incaran. Matanya melebar saat melihat jumpsuit berwarna jingga di depan matanya, pemilik tangan pemegang kunai yang menangkis pedangnya.

"Oi, oi..." benak sang ninja pembunuh meneriakkan kemustahilan hal ini, dia sudah sangat yakin kalau serangannya tadi sudah meremukkan orang ini. "Matamu pindah ke dengkul ya? Aku belum kalah, tahu."

Pedangnya mental ke belakang ketika sang pemilik kunai menunjukkan kekuatan yang tidak ia rasakan sebelumnya, dan ia terpaksa meloncat ke belakang saat kunai itu hampir saja menebas wajahnya.

"Tak mungkin...!" desisnya dengan nada tak percaya. "Aku berani bersumpah tubuhmu sudah remuk! Dan jutsu itu...!" ia mengertakkan giginya. "Siapa kau?!"

Yang ditanya hanya diam sejenak sebelum merogoh sakunya celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah hitai-ate berukiran simbol daun. "Ingat baik-baik nama ini, Zabuza Momochi, karena nama ini adalah nama orang yang akan mengalahkanmu." ia mengangkat hitai-ate itu dan mengikatkannya di kepala. "Aku adalah ninja Konohagakura, dan namaku adalah Naruto."

"Naruto Namikaze."

~•~

Ada hening sejenak selagi Zabuza memproses informasi itu. Setelah beberapa tarikan napas, reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Nukenin hanyalah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha...!" dia benar-benar beruntung! Bahkan saking beruntungnya, Zabuza merasa sulit untuk percaya. Tapi jutsu yang ia lihat tadi adalah bukti mati yang tak bisa ia ingkari. "Aku tak menyangka akan mendengar nama legendaris itu di tempat seperti ini!" shinobi bayaran itu mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah Naruto, matanya berkilat mirip seorang maniak. "Baiklah, Naruto Namikaze, kuterima tantanganmu!"

"Hmph," Naruto mendengus sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda, tapi membatalkannya seperti teringat sesuatu. Shinobi muda itu berbalik, kemudian menepuk kepala Tsuna yang masih terkesima. "Oi, jangan bengong."

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil, ekspresi terpana dan takjub itu masih ada di wajahnya.

Satu pikiran melintas di kepala Tsuna yang **MASIH **terkesima saat ia melihat punggung Naruto yang bersiap terjun ke medan pertempuran di depannya.

Dia benar-benar beruntung memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat keren.

Sedang Naruto sendiri kini memikirkan bagaimana cara dia bisa mengatasi Zabuza dan Kubikiribouchou. Jika dia mengingat lagi tentang informasi yang ia dapat ketika masih berlatih dengan Ero-sennin dulu, Zabuza memiliki kekuatan fisik jauh di atas shinobi biasa, bahkan sebagian besar jounin dari Konoha akan kalah tanding jika melawan Nukenin ini.

Dia bisa saja menggunakan jutsu warisan klan yang telah disempurnakan oleh ayahnya untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini, tapi dia ingin menghemat chakra sebisa mungkin untuk jaga-jaga, kalau-kalau mereka masih dikejar. Dan mengingat kini misi yang ia miliki memiliki kondisi 'hidup atau mati', Naruto tahu bahwa berapa chakra yang ia punya setelah melawan Zabuza bisa menentukan kelangsungan hidupnya.

Naruto mendengus singkat. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyimpan dulu teknik ini sampai bisa menguasainya dengan sempurna, tapi situasinya sekarang tak mengijinkan dia untuk tidak memakai semua arsenal yang dia punya.

Naruto tersentak dari renungan singkatnya ketika Zabuza tertawa lagi.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung! Sejak hari ini, aku akan diingat dunia shinobi sebagai orang yang membunuh keturunun Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou!"

Tawa Zabuza terhambat ketika matanya menangkap kelebatan sebuah benda kecil bersinar yang membuat insting bertahan hidupnya berbunyi. Pria itu menyilangkan Kubikiribouchou di hadapan wajahnya yang menjadi target. Rasa terkejut yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya ketika melihat senjata lawan yang tak lebih dari sebuah kunai, meretakkan dan hampir menembus pedangnya yang tak pernah bisa digores bahkan oleh pedang atau kapak sekalipun.

Zabuza menurunkan pedangnya dan makin terkejut saat melihat sang musuh sudah menghilang dari depannya. Instingnya mendeteksi dua aura yang datang dari kedua sisinya, benaknya dengan cepat membuat deduksi bahwa sang Namikaze pasti bisa memakai Kagebunshin. Setelah mencabut kunai yang menembus Kubikiribouchou, Zabuza melempar senjata itu ke salah satu klon di kanan dan menebaskan pedangnya untuk yang di kiri.

Zabuza tersenyum puas saat melihat ninja berjaket jingga itu lenyap menjadi asap setelah ditebas. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan bersiap menebaskan pedangnya, sangat yakin kalau yang satu ini adalah Namikaze yang asli.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini mata Zabuza terbelalak, karena orang di kanannya juga berubah menjadi asap setelah terkena kunai yang ia lemparkan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah dengan panik, tak sadar kalau di bawah kakinya tanah mulai retak.

Zabuza hampir saja tak sempat mengelak ketika tanah di dekat kakinya ambruk dan orang berambut pirang muncul, kunai yang bersinar seperti kunai sebelumnya telah siaga di tangan, siap dibenamkan ke dagunya. Tapi insting dan reflek yang telah terasah bertahun-tahun berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Zabuza ketika ia koprol ke belakang, tapi Naruto tak terima usahanya dipupuskan begitu saja. Dengan satu salto di udara, Naruto memperbaiki posisinya sekaligus memperoleh momentum untuk mengayunkan kunainya kuat-kuat ke bawah.

Kehidupannya hari ini seperti tak pernah puas mengejutkan Zabuza, karena kunai yang seharusnya sudah ia tangkis itu bukannya berhenti, tapi malah sukses membelah Kubikiribouchou sampai hampir seperempat lebarnya. Masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutan, Zabuza menerima sebuah tendangan di perutnya dan terpental sampai ke tengah sebuah danau.

Sambil masih menahan rasa sakit, Zabuza melirik Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan ekspresi dingin dan memutar kunai dengan jari telunjuknya. Rasa marah dan tak terima karena sudah dipermalukan membuat Zabuza mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan memulai proses 44 segel untuk salah satu jutsu andalannya.

"Hm?" sorot mata Naruto jadi tajam lagi saat melihat Zabuza membentuk segel dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Ia segera berseru pada kelompok di belakangnya. "Tsuna, siap-siap! Dia akan melakukan sesuatu!"

"Akan kehancurkan kalian semua sekaligus dengan jutsu ini!" raung Zabuza sambil menyelesaikan sekuens segel yang ia perlukan. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

Air danau berkumpul di sekitar kaki Zabuza dan mulai berputar dengan ganas, membentuk sebuah pilar setinggi beberapa meter dan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah naga yang menyerbu Naruto di pinggir danau.

"Naruto-san!" Tsuna yang menyaksikan datangnya serangan itu hanya sempat melihat Naruto menghilang dalam serbuan bergalon-galon air dengan kekuatan air bah, dia sendiri segera mengumpulkan Api Langit di kedua tangannya dan menyemburkannya untuk membuat mereka terlindung dari jutsu sang Nukenin. Matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok kakaknya yang masih tidak kelihatan sejak ia terkena serangan itu. "Naruto-saan!"

"Hahahaha, rasakan!" Zabuza berseru senang dari tengah danau. "Mulai hari ini, dunia shinobi akan mengenalku sebagai ninja yang mengalahkan penerus klan Namikaze!"

Rasa senang Zabuza harus terhenti di tengah jalan saat sebuah kilatan sinar keemasan tertangkap matanya, dan detik berikutnya, sang shinobi dengan jumpsuit berwarna orange itu telah berdiri di sampingnya, sebentuk bola chakra biru super padat dan mengeluarkan suara seperti jet pesawat terbang mengambang di atas tangan kanannya.

Dalam gerak lambat, Zabuza berusaha menarik Kubikiribouchou yang masih tersarung di punggungnya, hanya untuk tersadar bahwa tindakan apapun yang dia ambil telah terlambat sejak pemuda itu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Matanya hanya bisa menyaksikan kala Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke perut Zabuza sambil berkata singkat, "Yo."

Dan dia telah kalah.

"Rasengan!"

**To be Continued...**

A/N: Hmm, melihat perbandingan jumlah pembaca dan reviewer, hamba jadi mikir apa fic ini sangat tidak menarik? Memang sih fic action rada jarang di fandom Indonesia, tapi seburuk itukah tulisan hamba? Haruskah hamba berhenti?

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Praktek Kerja Lapangan membuat hamba sangat terlambat memposting chapter ini. Maaf.

BTW, perlu hamba tekankan bahwa Naruto di parallel universe ini adalah Naruto yang mendapat pendidikan dengan benar (atau tepatnya, LOGIS) oleh Jiraiya, tidak seperti Naruto di universe asli (Serius deh, latihan dua setengah tahun tapi jutsu baru cuma Oodama Rasengan? Mustahil). Mari kita katakan saja kalau Naruto yang ini mewarisi tidak hanya penampilan fisik tapi juga kecerdasan Minato. Ingat, ini adalah parallel universe, dengan kata lain, setting dunia shinobi boleh sama tapi bukan berarti kemampuan karakter utama juga harus sama, ya kan?

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**When The Sun Goes Working**

**Part 5**

**(Second Encounter! Are You a Girl? A Boy? Or Something in Between?)**

"Rasengan!"

Benak Zabuza yang langsung membuat sebuah deduksi singkat bahwa dia telah kalah ketika pemuda itu telah berdiri di sampingnya semakin diperkuat ketika dia merasakan sensasi seperti dihantam oleh bor tumpul yang kelebihan muatan energi.

Pikiran apapun yang mungkin tercetus dalam pikirannya segera terhenti ketika energi chakra padat dan super destruktif mementalkannya jauh dari sang shinobi yang memakai jumpsuit jingga sampai ke tepi danau, dimana tubuhnya yang malang menghantam dan terbenam ke hampir setengah lebar sebuah pohon besar.

Penutup mulutnya yang terbuat dari perban basah seketika kala mulutnya menyemburkan darah segar kental dan terasa seperti besi. Kulit luar perutnya sama sekali tak mengeluarkan darah, tapi memar biru legam yang terlihat di sana dan tubuhnya yang kehilangan tenaga total seakan memberitahu Zabuza bahwa serangan apapun yang digunakan Naruto telah menciptakan luka dalam yang parah.

Darah yang masih terasa menggelegak dalam kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya membuat jalur pernapasan Zabuza terhambat, membuatnya ingin batuk dan memuntahkannya lagi, tapi sisi tajam sebuah kunai yang kini tersampir di lehernya memaksa sang Nukenin itu harus mengalihkan perhatian kepada orang yang mungkin akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kau...!" Zabuza menggeram, membuat penutup mulutnya semakin basah oleh cairan merah.

Orang yang menerima geraman itu hanya diam, menyembunyikan sebuah gejolak batin yang memperdebatkan apakah dia harus membunuh lawannya atau tidak. Naruto adalah seorang shinobi, dan dia tahu bahwa membunuh Zabuza sekarang bisa mengeliminasi masalah yang bisa saja datang di masa depan, tapi ada satu sisi dalam diri Naruto yang tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia tak mampu membunuh seseorang yang sudah tak bisa memberikan perlawanan.

Perdebatan batin Naruto masih berlangsung saat instingnya kembali menyuarakan pertanda bahaya, reflek alami sebagai seorang shinobi membuatnya berkelit cepat ke belakang. Mata Naruto melebar sedikit saat melihat dua jarum yang ia kenal sebagai senjata shinobi bernama senbon tiba-tiba menikam leher Zabuza. Ninja muda itu memerhatikan dalam diam ketika tubuh Zabuza yang nampak sudah tak bernyawa jatuh berdebuk pelan ke permukaan tanah, wajahnya beku dalam ekspresi keterkejutan.

Sambil masih mempertahankan posisinya namun siap memberi reaksi andai ada bahaya lebih lanjut, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah puncak sebuah dahan pohon tak jauh darinya, pada seseorang dengan topeng yang ia kenali sebagai ciri dari Oinin (Ninja Pemburu), skuad pembunuh khusus yang merupakan bagian dari Anbu desa Kirigakure dan bertugas memburu Nukenin yang mungkin bisa membeberkan rahasia penting.

"Terima kasih," ninja yang masih bertengger di dahan itu buka suara. "Aku sudah lama menunggu kesempatan untuk membunuh orang ini."

Setelah dengan singkat memeriksa denyut nadi Zabuza untuk memastikan kematiannya, Naruto berdiri dengan posisi yang sedikit lebih santai untuk kembali memandang sang Oinin. Dengan basis suara yang ia dengar dan postur tubuh Oinin yang tidak lebih tinggi bahkan dari Tsuna itu membuat Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa dia tak mungkin berusia tidak lebih tua darinya. Namun dia tahu jelas bahwa siapapun ninja itu, keberhasilannya menghindari deteksi Naruto sampai detik ini adalah sebuah bukti kemampuan yang tak bisa ia ingkari.

"Jadi kau nunggu sampai aku sudah membuatnya cukup lemah sebelum membunuhnya? Efisien juga. Enak di kamu, tidak enak di aku."

Walaupun dia tidak tahu harus menganggap kalimat itu sebagai sindiran atau pujian, sang Oinin hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil berucap singkat, "Terima kasih."

"Tapi kalau kulihat-lihat lagi, kau sendiri punya kemampuan tinggi. Kenapa nunggu lama-lama? Aku yakin kau bisa saja membunuhnya kalau mau."

"Zabuza Momochi bukanlah ninja lemah yang bisa kukalahkan sendiri," walau kata-kata itu masih datar seperti sebelumnya, Naruto merasa kalau dia bisa menangkap nada tidak senang dalam kalimat ninja itu. "Tapi kau lebih kuat darinya. Kalau ada orang yang tak boleh kuremehkan, maka orang itu adalah kau."

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya buang muka. "Persetan dengan semua omong kosong itu," shinobi remaja itu memiringkan wajahnya sedikit untuk melirik ke arah kelompok Tsuna yang memerhatikan mereka dari jauh. "Aku tak peduli, mau aku lebih kuat atau lebih lemah, menang atau kalah. Aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka."

Andai Naruto tak memalingkan wajahnya dan ninja pemburu dari Kirigakure itu tak memakai topeng, dia pasti bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi sang Oinin. Dan di luar sepengetahuan kedua ninja itu, kata-kata yang lepas dari bibir Naruto telah menjadi pemicu yang membuat Roda Takdir bergerak, mengikat mereka berdua dalam sebuah nasib yang tak terelakkan.

...

Ninja bertopeng itu turun dari pohon dan mendarat tepat di samping Zabuza. Ia mengangkat tubuh yang sudah tak bernapas itu sebelum sekali lagi menatap Naruto. "Kalau begitu, sudah saatnya aku pergi."

Naruto menjawab kata-kata Oinin itu dengan satu lirikan, ia tahu dari wawasan bahwa Zabuza akan dimusnahkan tanpa sisa demi mencegah rahasia apapun yang mungkin bisa digali dari tubuh itu. "...Terserah kau."

"Kirigakure berhutang budi padamu, Naruto Namikaze." dan dengan itu, sang Oinin menghilang dari pandangan.

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum sebuah napas panjang terhembus keluar dari paru-paru Naruto, rasa tegang yang telah mengisi dadanya sejak pertarungan dimulai kini perlahan-lahan digantikan oleh rasa lega. Dia mungkin saja sudah terbiasa dengan pertarungan hidup-mati seperti yang baru ia alami, tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia senang setiap kali hal itu sudah berakhir.

"Naruto-san! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Dengan senyum tipis, Naruto melangkah kembali untuk menghampiri kelompoknya, di mana ia melihat api yang dia ingat ada di dahi Tsuna sudah lenyap, mungkin karena dia tahu kalau setidaknya untuk saat ini bahaya sudah lewat.

"Pasti lah." Naruto menyahut singkat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha! Super makasih ya!" gelak tawa nyaring terdengar dari Tazuna. "Sebagai balas budi, selain memberi bocah ini penawar racun, kalian juga kuundang untuk makan malam super di rumahku!"

Mendengar kata makan, telinga Naruto langsung berdiri seperti antena televisi. "Yoshaaa!" Naruto berteriak girang sambil meninju udara, tepat sebelum tubuhnya roboh ke tanah, tak sadarkan diri.

Tsuna dan Tazuna melirik ninja yang masih tersenyum lebar walau sudah hilang kesadaran itu, kemudian saling tatap dengan sweatdrop besar di jidat mereka.

"Jadi seperti ini ya kalau orang bego pingsan?"

~•~

"Tsuna, Negi, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Kita keluar sebentar habis ini."

Tsuna yang dengan damai meminum sop miso melirik kakaknya hanya mengenakan celana karena sebagian besar tubuhnya masih dibalut perban itu dengan satu alis terangkat. "Untuk apa, Naruto-san?"

Naruto yang sudah selesai makan duduk bersandar di kursinya sambil bersidekap. "Aku punya firasat buruk tentang soal kemarin. Jadi aku mau kita latihan dulu untuk hari ini."

"Firasat buruk apa, Nii-san? Bukannya kau sudah mengalahkan Nukenin itu?"

"Memang, tapi yang jadi pikiranku bukan Zabuza, tapi Oinin itu. Seingatku, modus operandi para Oinin adalah segera memusnahkan mayat Nukenin seperti Zabuza langsung di tempat. Dan kalaupun perlu bukti, biasanya mereka cukup memenggal dan membawa kepalanya saja."

"Aduh, Nii-san, jangan ngomong soal memenggal kepala saat sarapan dong!"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menggubris protes Negi, Tsuna memotongnya lebih dulu. "Tapi bukannya kau sendiri yang mengecek apakah dia sudah mati atau belum?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil meraih cangkir teh yang berkepul. "Nadinya memang sudah berhenti, tapi sekarang aku sudah tak terlalu yakin. Oinin dari Kirigakure dikenal sangat berpengetahuan soal anatomi manusia, dan senjata yang dipakai Oinin kemarin adalah senbon. Persentase dalam soal bunuh-membunuh memang tinggi, tapi senbon juga bisa dipakai untuk banyak hal selain sebagai senjata. Dan kalau tidak salah memang ada titik tertentu di tubuh manusia yang bisa mengakibatkan kondisi mati suri."

Suara berkelentang halus terdengar ketika tangan Tsuna hilang kekuatan dan sumpitnya jatuh ke lantai. "Apa?! Jadi dia masih hidup?!" remaja itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto sebelum mencengkeram bahu shinobi itu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Naruto-san?! Aku tidak mau melawan orang menakutkan itu lagi! Aku masih mau HIDUP-"

Tsuna terpaksa berhenti bercuit karena telapak tangan Naruto yang kini menutupi seluruh wajahnya. "Berisik, makanya tadi aku bilang kita harus latihan. Dan kalau ngomong nggak usah ngehujanin wajah orang dong." Naruto membersihkan wajah dengan tangannya yang bebas sebelum menyapukannya ke lengan baju kaos Negi yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, membuat bocah itu ternganga jijik.

"Nii-san, jangan sapuin ke bajuku dong! Jorok, tahu!"

"Oh, sori, sori, gak sadar," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar ke si adik yang satunya lagi, tapi wajah Naruto dengan cepat berubah ekspresi saat melihat piring Negi. "Negi, habiskan sayurmu atau kupaksa kau mandi dengan air dingin."

Anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu hanya ternganga semakin luas pada kakaknya. Dia dengan cepat menggunakan salah satu jurus yang paling ampuh yang ia tahu, dimulai dengan membuat bibirnya gemetaran, pasang mata lebar-lebar, tambah sedikit air dan voila. Puppy eyes no jutsu.

Bukannya takluk dan tunduk, Naruto malah tak sedikitpun menggubris jurus sang adik dan memanggil wanita yang duduk di depannya. Sialan, padahal jurus ini selalu berhasil kalau dipakai pada Nekane-neesan! "Tsunami-baasan, bisa kau hangatkan susu sapi yang kubeli untuk Negi kemarin?"

"TIIIDAAAKKK!" Negi hampir saja berhasil kabur kalau saja Naruto belum sempat memegangi belakang kerah bajunya. "NGGAK MAOO! AKU BENCI SUSU!"

"Berisik," semprot Naruto. "Tsunami-baasan?"

"Tentu saja, Namikaze-san."

"Baa-san, sudah kubilang panggil aku Naruto saja kan?"

Putri Tazuna itu hanya tersenyum manis pada Naruto. "Hanya kalau kau memanggilku Nee-san."

Naruto yang kebingungan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa kalau senyum yang terlihat manis itu entah kenapa seperti menjanjikan siksaan dunia akhirat baginya. "Eh, tapi bukannya kau jauh lebih tua dariku?" entah kenapa Naruto tak berpikir untuk menoleh ke samping, di mana kini Tazuna yang berkeringat dingin memasang wajah panik sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto dengan teriakan-teriakan tanpa suara. "Dan kalau melihat Ossan, aku yakin kau pasti sudah berumur lebih dari-"

Dengan kecepatan yang Naruto yakin bahkan melebihi Zabuza, wanita itu lenyap dari posisi semula dan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kursi Naruto. Kedua tangannya menepuk bahu Naruto dengan lemah lembut, membuat Naruto merasa seperti tahanan perang yang menghadap tiang gantungan tanpa tahu alasannya.

"**Panggil aku Nee-san."**

Naruto yang ketakutan setengah mati sampai hampir ngompol mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan tingkat kepatuhan seorang budak, hatinya berulang kali mencetuskan doa pada Tuhan agar semua dosanya diampuni. "N-N-Nee-san?"

Wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya menepuk bahu Naruto sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Bagus."

Setelah wanita itu menjauh barulah Naruto sadar kalau dia sudah menahan napas hampir terlalu lama, rasa sesak yang ia rasakan memaksa shinobi itu untuk mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan panjang. Ia agak kaget saat mendengar tiga hembusan napas yang sama terdengar di dalam ruangan itu.

Tsuna menarik lengan Naruto sebelum berbisik dengan nada marah. "Naruto-san...! Kau tidak sayang nyawa ya...?!"

"E-eh...? A-apa maksudmu...?" Naruto berbisik balik.

"Semua perempuan sensitif soal umur...!" Negi berbisik dari sisi Naruto yang satunya. Wajah guru anak-anak itu memucat ketika ia mengingat memorinya sendiri. "Aku pernah memanggil Nekane-neesan nenek sihir ketika kami bertengkar saat aku kecil dulu. Dia mengancam akan membersihkan tubuhku dengan sikat kawat saat mandi."

Tazuna yang kini bergabung dengan ketiga pemuda itu ikut dalam percakapan. "Kau masih super beruntung. Dulu aku dipaksa masuk ke bak mandi yang airnya super mendidih."

"T-tapi Tsunade-baachan tidak keberatan tuh kupanggil seperti itu. Dan bukannya umur Tsunami-baasan sudah-"

Kalimat Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti saat sebuah benda melesat melewati wajahnya dan terbenam ke dinding. Keempat laki-laki di ruangan itu melirik sebentar ke sebuah luka irisan di pipi Naruto yang mulai berdarah, kemudian ke arah pisau dapur yang terbenam sampai hampir ke pangkalnya di dinding.

"**Naruto? Kau tadi memanggilku apa?"**

Keempat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yang mulai mengeluarkan aura kehitaman ke seisi ruangan itu. Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan memanggul Tsuna dan Negi di bahunya dalam satu gerakan cepat. Ia menghadap satu-satunya lelaki lain di ruangan itu sambil mengangguk dengan wajah yang ia anggap menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Ossan." Naruto menghadap Tsunami yang mulai berubah menjadi dewi kematian dan tanpa ragu mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk Tazuna. "DIA YANG MENYURUHKU!"

Hal terakhir yang Naruto dengar saat ia kabur dari rumah itu adalah jeritan tersiksa seorang pak tua malang yang ia anggap 'gugur dalam perang'. Jeritan itu berlangsung dan masih terdengar sampai belasan detik kemudian, sebelum senyap membahana dan membuat Naruto menitikkan setetes air mata.

"Pengorbananmu takkan kulupakan, Ossan."

~•~

"Apa-apaan tadi, Nii-san?! Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan Tazuna-san seperti itu?!"

"Yang lewat di kepalaku tadi cuma keselamatan kita tahu!" Naruto mendebat balik. "Dan aku yakin Ossan akan baik-baik saja. Tak mungkin Tsunami-baasan melukainya terlalu parah, ya kan?" karena tak mendengar jawaban, Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya, tapi kini dengan sedikit ketakutan. "Ya kan...?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam menundukkan kepala, sebelum memalingkan wajah mereka. Wajah Naruto memucat, ia berlutut di tanah, mendongak, menepukkan tangan, dan mulai komat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Naruto-san, kau sedang apa?"

"Berisik, aku sedang memanjatkan doa untuk Ossan." sahut Naruto sambil terus membaca doa-doa.

"Jangan ngomong seperti dia sudah mati dong!"

"Hahaha, bercanda, bercanda," Naruto tertawa ringan, menghasilkan sweatdrop besar di dahi kedua adiknya. "Oke, kembali ke topik semula. Tapi sebelum kita latihan, aku ingin tahu dulu apa saja teknik atau jurus yang kalian punya."

"Baiklah, tapi untuk apa, Nii-san?"

"Kau lupa siapa musuh kita? Selain para Nukenin yang sudah kita hadapi kemarin, aku yakin Gato punya setidaknya satu batalion sebagai suruhannya, walaupun aku yakin dia punya cukup uang untuk menyewa satu pasukan, sedangkan kita hanya punya tiga orang. Setidaknya aku ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam arsenalku sebelum kita bertarung."

Tsuna mengeluarkan sarung tangan wolnya. "Kau tahu kalau aku hanya punya Api Langit."

Naruto memandang Tsuna sebentar, dahinya berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah orang satunya. "Dan kau Negi?"

Negi mengangkat tongkatnya yang untungnya sempat ia raih ketika mereka kabur dari rumah Tazuna dan berpikir sejenak. "Aku punya sihir penyembuhan walau tidak terlalu kuat, lalu sihir untuk bertahan dari serangan fisik. Aku juga bisa memanggil dan memerintah beberapa roh angin. Dan sihir ofensif lain yang kupunyai adalah sihir Sagitta Magica dengan elemen cahaya, angin, dan petir. Sebagai tambahan, aku punya dua varian Sagitta Magica elemen petir yang lebih kuat, walaupun yang paling kuat masih belum bisa kupakai seefektif mungkin."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sedangkan Tsuna kini menatap Negi dengan takjub. "Wow, Negi, aku baru tahu kalau kau sekuat itu."

Negi mengangguk dan mengusap kepalanya malu-malu, tapi Naruto malah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Punya banyak sihir tidak banyak artinya kalau Negi belum bisa memakainya dengan efektif, dan kalau dia tidak tahu harus menggunakan sihir yang mana dalam pertarungan, punya banyak sihir malah bisa jadi merugikan."

Melihat ekspresi Negi yang mulai berubah sedih, Naruto menghembuskan napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Negi, kau tahu aku takkan menyebutmu lemah. Kau hanya harus berlatih agar tahu sihir apa yang harus kau gunakan, kapan, dan bagaimana memakainya. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi untuk itulah aku di sini."

Negi mengangkat kepalanya, raut wajahnya kini menjadi cerah. "Baik, Nii-san!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsuna. "Dan kau, Tsuna, jangan minder hanya karena kau cuma bisa memakai Api Langit. Kau punya kelebihan yang tidak bisa kami samai. Mau tahu apa?"

Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya, menunggu kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya.

"Aktifkan Api Langitmu, lalu nyalakan sekuat tenaga sampai aku menyuruhmu berhenti. Negi, kau mungkin harus menjauh sedikit."

Tanpa membuka suara, Tsuna mematuhi suruhan shinobi pirang itu. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik berlalu ketika sebentuk jilatan api muncul di dahi Tsuna, dan ekspresi pemuda itu berubah total selagi kedua sarung tangan wolnya berubah bentuk menjadi sarung tangan hitam dengan emblem X yang menyatakan posisinya sebagai Vongola Decimo. Negi ternganga kagum saat remaja 14 tahun itu mengerahkan Api Langitnya sampai maksimal, karena bocah itu kini dihadapkan dengan kobaran api dengan tinggi hampir lima meter.

Hampir lima menit kemudian barulah Naruto mengangkat tangannya, sebuah isyarat bagi Tsuna untuk berhenti. "Apa kau capek, Tsuna?"

Tsuna merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. "Hah?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau capek?"

"Em... kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku perlu bukti untuk perkataanku tadi," sahut Naruto sambil melambai ke arah Negi untuk mendekat. "Sekarang dengarkan. Di dunia ini setidaknya ada tiga jenis energi. Pertama, energi yang dihasilkan tubuh, seperti kekuatan fisik atau stamina. Kedua, energi spiritual. Yang ketiga adalah energi alam.

"Energi magis, atau juga dikenal sebagai mana, seperti yang dipakai Negi berasal dari campuran energi spiritual dan energi alam, sehingga walaupun dia kehabisan mana, tubuhnya masih bisa bergerak karena hanya mentalnya yang kelelahan. Jutsu-ku, walau memang lebih kuat kalau dibanding sihir Negi, tapi karena chakra berasal dari campuran sumber energi pertama dan kedua, sekali aku kehabisan chakra, maka aku takkan bisa memakai tubuh ataupun otakku. Lebih jauh lagi, maka aku mati.

"Tapi kau berbeda, Tsuna. Energi yang kau keluarkan dalam 5 menit tadi hampir sama dengan apa yang bisa Negi atau aku keluarkan dalam satu hari penuh, tapi kau sama sekali tidak kelelahan. Alasannya adalah karena Api Langit yang kau kontrol berasal dari sumber diluar ketiga kategori yang kusebutkan."

Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya untuk sejenak demi membiarkan Tsuna mencerna informasi itu. Ia kemudian mengangkat tinjunya, sebelum memukulkannya pelan ke dada calon bos mafia itu.

"Kekuatanmu berasal dari sini. Berbeda dengan aku dan Negi, kau bisa terus memakai Api Langit walaupun tubuhmu babak belur dan otakmu sudah tak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir, karena selama kau memiliki kemauan, selama tekad itu masih ada di dalam hati, maka Api Langit akan menjawab panggilanmu dan terus berkobar sampai napasmu berhenti."

Naruto tersenyum lebar seakan tidak peduli pada kedua adiknya yang kini terpana menatapnya. Naruto mengurangi intensitasnya senyumnya saat Negi dan Tsuna terus memandanginya tanpa suara. Ketika hampir 3 menit sudah berlalu tanpa reaksi apapun, Naruto mulai keringatan dan salah tingkah. "Oi, kalian kenapa?"

Perkataan itu membuat Negi dan Tsuna lepas dari pikiran mereka sendiri. "Tidak... hanya saja kata-katamu tadi..." mata anak sepuluh tahun itu tiba-tiba bersinar khawatir. "Nii-san, kepalamu kebentur dinding ya pagi tadi...?"

Tsuna menimpali sambil melepas satu sarung tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Naruto, di mana urat-urat mulai bermunculan. "Kau juga tidak sedang demam. Apa artinya ini?"

"Oi!" Naruto merengut. "Biarpun aku suka bercanda, bukan berarti IQ-ku jongkok!"

Tsuna dan Negi tidak mendengarkan, mereka malah berdiri berdempet membelakangi sang kakak sambil berbisik-bisik nyaring. "Tsuna-niisan, apa ini tanda kiamat akan segera datang?"

Tsuna mencubit dagunya sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir keras. "Tapi aku tidak melihat hujan meteor. Dan bumi juga belum terbelah dua tuh."

Acara bisik-bisik kedua orang itu harus dihentikan karena mereka mendengar suara berdesing seperti jet pesawat terbang dari belakang. Dengan takut-takut, kedua pemuda itu berbalik, hanya untuk melihat dua bola chakra super padat yang ada di tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto sekaligus.

Wajah Tsuna dan Negi langsung memucat sebelum mereka lari terbirit-birit, pengejar mereka kini tertawa terkekeh menakutkan seperti orang gila sambil berteriak-teriak, "Kesini kalian, bocah-bocah tengil! Pernah ngerasain kelilipan Rasengan, hah?! Jangan lari, brengsek, aku jamin sakitnya cuma sebentaar saja! Hehehehe~! HAHAHAHA~!"

~•~

Tanah kosong yang sebenarnya sangat jarang tersentuh selama beberapa tahun itu kini bobrok hanya dalam sepuluh menit. Beberapa pohon besar tumbang di salah satu sisinya dengan bekas hancur membulat membuktikan kalau mereka sudah ditimpa jutsu ciptaan Yondaime Hokage. Dua orang, dengan benjolan besar di puncak kepala mereka, bersimpuh di tengah area itu sambil menundukkan kepala, di depan mereka nampak seorang pemuda yang sekujur tubuh bagian atasnya hanya dibungkus perban sedang mengomel-omel.

Setengah jam kemudian, omelan sang pemuda selesai dengan satu dengusan puas, sedang dua orang yang bersimpuh di depannya sekarang kejang-kejang karena sudah dipaksa mendengarkan salah satu omelan terlama sepanjang hidup mereka. Kaki mereka sudah sangat kesemutan ketika sang pemuda pirang akhirnya menyuruh mereka berdiri.

"Oke, kita mulai latihan."

Naruto membuat satu Kagebunshin yang kemudian memisahkan diri sambil mengisyaratkan pada Negi agar mengikutinya. Tsuna mengangkat satu alisnya sambil bertanya-tanya seperti apa gerangan latihan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Hari ini aku akan memberimu latihan yang sedikit berbeda. Mengingat Reborn pasti sudah memberi latihan fisik yang cukup, dan aku masih belum punya ide bagaimana untuk mengembangkan pemakaian Api Langit-mu, untuk sekarang setidaknya aku ingin kau melatih reflek dengan simulasi pertarungan sungguhan."

Alis Tsuna yang kedua ikut terangkat ketika enam kepulan asap tiba-tiba mengelilinginya, menampakkan enam figur identik dengan sang shinobi berambut pirang.

Naruto yang aslimenghampiri Tsuna, tangan kanannya menepuk bahu Tsuna sementara tangan kirinya dipakai untuk mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada remaja itu. "Lawan mereka, oke?"

Tsuna hanya ternganga. "...Hah?"

"Aturannya cuma satu, kau tidak boleh memakai Api Langit." ia menepuk bahu Tsuna sekali lagi sebelum melangkah menjauh.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto-san?! Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh pakai Api Langit?! Naruto-san?!"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh. "Kusarankan kau konsentrasi. Yah, itu sih kalau kau tidak mau babak belur sebelum matahari terbenam."

Tsuna sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan hal lain, namun salah satu Kagebunshin yang ditinggalkan Naruto mulai menyerbunya dengan satu tinju terkepal. Dan untuk sepanjang masa kehidupan Tsuna, dia akan terus mengutuk hari di mana ia membiarkan Naruto melatihnya.

(Dengan Negi)

"Jadi, kita mau latihan apa, Nii-san?" tanya Negi bersemangat, tidak menggubris jeritan malang seorang remaja 14 tahun yang dikeroyok 6 orang tak seberapa jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sebelum kita mulai, perhatikan ini dulu," Naruto mengambil kunainya, yang dalam beberapa saat mengeluarkan cahaya biru. "Apa yang bisa kau simpulkan?"

Negi memerhatikan kunai itu sebentar sebelum mulai memformulasikan beberapa teori dalam kepalanya. IQ Negi yang memang paling tinggi di antara mereka bertiga dengan segera memilih teori yang paling mungkin. "Kau menyalurkan chakra ke kunai itu, ya kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Betul." Shinobi pirang itu kemudian membentuk dan menyalurkan chakra elemen angin ke senjata ninja di tangannya, membuat pendar sinar biru yang menyelimuti benda itu mulai berubah bentuk menjadi sesuatu yang lebih tipis, lebih tajam. "Sekarang?"

Negi meneliti senjata itu untuk sejenak, dahinya sampai berkerut karena konsentrasi yang tinggi. Ketika kerutan di dahinya hilang dan matanya melebar, Naruto tahu kalau adiknya itu sudah mulai menangkap apa yang ia coba tunjukkan.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kebanyakan sihir umumnya dikategorikan menjadi elemen seperti api, angin, air, es, petir, tanah, cahaya, dan kegelapan. Walaupun memang tak ada yang salah dengan melancarkan sihir secara normal, kita tak pernah tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi di medan pertempuran. Sebagai contoh, Sagitta Magica yang kau pakai umumnya hanya efektif untuk jarak menengah ke atas, terlalu dekat dan sihirmu itu takkan punya cukup kecepatan sehingga mudah dihindari.

"Tapi seperti chakra yang kusalurkan pada kunai tadi, menyalurkan sihir pada objek akan menambah variasi serangan yang kau punya, sehingga kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan bermacam-macam situasi. Tak hanya itu, dibanding chakra, sihir jauh lebih potensial karena tak hanya bisa disalurkan dengan mudah lewat senjata, tapi juga bagian tubuh manapun tanpa efek samping yang bisa merugikan." Naruto melangkah ke tepi area tersebut kemudian menepuk batang sebuah pohon. "Coba pukul pohon ini sekuat tenaga." 

Negi mengangguk patuh sebelum mendekati pohon di samping Naruto. Bocah itu mengepalkan tinjunya erat-erat sebelum mengayunkannya sekuat tenaga ke batang kayu itu, namun hasilnya malah ia kesakitan sendiri tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

"Sekarang coba salurkan satu Sagitta Magica ke pukulanmu. Mukulnya nggak usah kuat-kuat."

Sesuai perintah, Negi memungut kembali tongkat sihirnya sambil menyiapkan tinju, mulutnya mulai mengucapkan mantra untuk sihir Sagitta Magica elemen cahaya. Negi harus mengakui kalau dia cukup terkejut ketika pukulannya menimbulkan suara berdebam dan hampir setengah tinjunya terbenam ke batang pohon itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum balik ketika Negi memandangnya dengan aura kekaguman, karena jujur saja, bocah itu sama sekali tak menyangka kakaknya yang bego gak ketulungan bisa memikirkan teknik seperti ini. "Menambahkan sihir ke bagian tubuh berpotensi memberimu tambahan kekuatan yang signifikan, tapi teknik ini butuh konsentrasi tinggi. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa mempelajarinya karena jujur saja, kau pasti bisa lebih fokus daripada kakakmu yang menyedihkan itu," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jari, ke arah Tsuna yang mental ke empat penjuru mata angin karena sedang dikeroyok enam Kagebunshin sekaligus. "Nah, sekarang ulangi terus latihan ini sampai setidaknya kau bisa menyalurkan sepuluh Sagitta Magica dalam pukulanmu." Selesai mengucapkan itu, Naruto berjalan menjauh.

"Nii-san, kau gak mengawasi latihanku?" tanya Negi, sedikit kecewa.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. "Eh, memang ada asyiknya ngeliatin kau melubangi pohon atau orang yang lagi dikeroyok?" jawab Naruto sambil melirik Tsuna yang lari terbirit-birit untuk mencoba kabur, tapi salah satu Kagebunshin meraih kerah bajunya dari belakang lalu melemparnya kembali ke lima Kagebunshin lain yang sudah menunggu dengan senyum lebar. Samar-samar terdengar suara "Cukup, brengsek―AUW! Mukul dari belakang itu curang tahu―JANGAN! JANGAN INJAK SELANGKANGANKU!" sebelum diganti oleh lolongan panjang yang menyedihkan. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. "Latihanmu ini punya dua kegunaan, untuk mempelajari teknik baru dan untuk meningkatkan fokus. Cara bertarungku sendiri jauh lebih bergantung ke insting dan reflek, jadi aku hanya bisa memberimu teori."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu perkembanganku kalau kau pergi?"

"Oh, pasti bisa kok," Naruto melambai dengan tenang. "Tapi itu kalau kau sudah bisa merobohkan satu pohon sekali pukul."

Negi ternganga.

~•~

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam ketika seseorang mengetok pintu depan salah satu rumah yang ada di kota Nami. Wanita muda itu menyapukan tangannya ke apron sebelum pergi untuk membuka pintu. Ia terkesiap saat melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang memanggul dua orang di bahunya seperti seorang buruh dengan karung beras.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" ia memekik panik, berbagai skenario buruk mulai bermain dalam imajinasinya.

Yang ditanya hanya nyengir miring, "Ehh, makhluk-makhluk ini pingsan setelah latihan."

"Latihan macam apa yang kau berikan sampai mereka pingsan seperti ini?!"

Kalau saja kedua bahu Naruto sedang bebas, dia pasti mengangkat bahunya. "Jangan khawatir. Bukan latihannya kok yang keras, mereka aja yang lemah. Baru segitu aja sudah tepar."

Orang di bahu kanan Naruto yang sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi memar-memar membiru, dan orang di bahu kiri yang hampir sepucat mayat mengangkat tangan mereka sebelum menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Hoo, kalian masih sadar rupanya?"

"B-bre..." si rambut coklat di bahu kanan Naruto terengah. "Brengsek..."

Si rambut merah di kiri menimpali dengan suara yang sama lemahnya. "Nii-san jahanam..."

"Tuh kan?" Naruto nyengir lagi ke arah Tsunami yang memandanginya tak percaya. "Kalau mereka masih cukup kuat untuk mengumpatku seperti itu, mereka pasti baik-baik saja."

Naruto melepaskan sepatunya sebelum menaiki tangga untuk meletakkan 'bawaan'nya di kamar. Setelah memastikan kalau kedua cowok yang menemaninya dalam misi ke kota Nami itu sudah tertidur nyenyak di futon masing-masing, Naruto turun ke lantai satu dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk makan malam.

Ia mendekati seorang pak tua yang dibalut perban lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yo, Ossan! Makin ganteng aja nih."

Naruto tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya harus menjepit sebuah sumpit dengan jarinya karena sumpit itu hampir saja menusuk matanya.

"Oke, oke, Ossan! Aku ngaku salah deh! Jangan bunuh aku!"

"Diam kau, bangsat...!" Tazuna mendesis geram.

"Mou~, Ayah, jangan berkelahi di meja makan dong."

Merasa kalau dirinya sudah terluka cukup parah, Tazuna mematuhi perintah itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya kembali ke kursi. Tetapi sebelum Naruto bisa bernapas lega, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah remaja itu dan menyeret ibu jarinya di sepanjang leher sambil membentuk kata-kata tanpa suara, "Tunggu saja, kau pasti kubalas."

Naruto hanya terkekeh pasrah ketika pintu dapur terbuka lagi, menunjukkan seorang anak kecil yang lebih muda dari Negi dengan sebuah tas punggung.

"Oooh, Inari! Kau sudah pulang sekolah?" Tazuna menyapa anak itu dengan gembira.

"Okaeri, Inari," Tsunami berkata dari depan panci yang sudah mulai berasap.

"Oh, Naruto, kau belum pernah ketemu cucuku Inari kan?" kata Tazuna sambil mengelus-elus kepala bocah itu. "Inari, dia Naruto. Dia ninja dari Konoha yang datang ke sini sebagai bodyguard untukku."

Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Yo, yoroshiku!"

Dahi Naruto berkerut saat tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari bocah yang meletakkan tasnya di dinding sebelum melangkah dan duduk di kursi di depan Naruto.

"Oi, bocah," anak yang dipanggil Inari itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan sedikit kaget, menatap orang asing berambut pirang yang tak ia kenali sedang duduk di depannya. "Ibumu bilang selamat datang."

Inari mengedipkan matanya pertanda tak mengerti, tapi setelah satu tatapan tajam dari Naruto, ia segera tahu apa yang diinginkan remaja pirang yang tak ia kenal itu.

Inari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Tsunami, kemudian berkata dengan terbata-bata. "T-t-tadaima..."

Naruto mengangguk puas setelah mendengar hal yang ingin ia dengar dari Inari. Dengan senyum lebar, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita yang ada di depan kompor sebelum berseru nyaring, "Tsunami-neesan, nasiku harus banyak ya! Aku kelaparan banget nih!"

...

Naruto sedang sibuk memasukkan nasi banyak-banyak ke mulutnya ketika ia merasakan seseorang sedang menatapnya. Sambil mengunyah, ia menatap ke depan, membuatnya bertemu pandang dengan Inari.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya dengan senyum lebar. Ketika Inari tak menjawab dan terus saja memandanginya, Naruto jadi berkeringat. "Em, Inari? Kau kenapa?

"Mungkin dia jadi mual karena melihat caramu makan." Tazuna berceletuk.

"Eeehh?! Jadi begitu ya?! Aduh, maaf ya~, tapi aku kalau lagi lapar banget emang begini sih-"

"Kau akan mati lho."

Naruto nggak ngeh sampai beberapa saat sebelum ia menjerit nyaring. "EEEHH?!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya sambil berdiri. "Kenapa?! Apa penyebabnya?! Jangan-jangan-" Naruto memandang Tazuna dengan tatapan horor. "Ossan! Kau meracuni makananku ya?! Aku tak menyangka kau setega ini-"

"Kau tak mungkin menang melawan Gato." 

Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat Inari selanjutnya. Tanpa bersuara, shinobi itu duduk kembali di kursinya kemudian melanjutkan makan seperti tidak menggubris perkataan Inari.

"Kau tidak sayang nyawa ya?!" Inari berteriak. "Kubilang, kau tak mungkin menang melawan Gato! Kau akan mati!"

"Inari!" Tsunami segera berdiri untuk memarahi anaknya itu, tapi seutas kata yang lepas dari bibir Naruto membuatnya tak jadi buka suara.

"Lalu?" kali ini giliran Inari yang tersentak kaget mendengar respon Naruto. "Kau pikir menang atau kalah penting bagiku? Misiku adalah untuk melindungi kakekmu sampai jembatan itu selesai dibangun, dan aku tak punya niat untuk gagal."

"Kan sudah kubilang kau akan mat-"

"Sejak aku berumur lima tahun," nada sedih dalam suara Naruto ketika ia memotong perkataan Inari membuat semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu merasa ada sesuatu yang sesak dalam dada mereka, membuat mereka tak bisa berbicara. "Setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah, tak ada lagi yang mengucapkan 'Selamat datang'."

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Inari dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Rasanya sakit, Inari. Sakit sekali. Karena tak peduli seberapa banyak aku berharap atau berdoa, tak pernah ada seorangpun yang akan menyambutku pulang.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika harus pulang ke rumah yang dingin... dan sepi? Setiap detik aku di dalam rumah itu, aku selalu dihantui bayangan-bayangan. Bayangan yang menyuruhku mandi, bayangan yang memberitahuku kalau makan malam sudah siap, bayangan yang memberitahuku bahwa hari ini tak ada misi jadi kami bisa makan malam sama-sama..." Tangan Naruto terkepal sangat kuat tanpa ia sadari. "Bayangan yang selalu tersenyum padaku..." setetes air bening jatuh dari sudut mata Naruto. "Bayangan yang setiap kali coba kuraih, akan selalu menghilang dan rumahku kembali menjadi gelap."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lagi, dan ia tak menyembunyikan setetes air mata yang kini mengalir jatuh wajahnya. "Kakekmu sudah memberitahuku apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu, tapi kau masih punya kakek dan ibu. Kau masih punya seseorang yang akan membuatku makan malam, kau masih punya orang yang akan memujimu setiap kali kau dapat nilai bagus di sekolah, kau masih punya orang yang akan menghibur dan memelukmu ketika ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu...

"Kau masih punya seseorang yang akan mengucapkan 'Selamat datang' setiap kali kau berkata 'Aku pulang'."

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah ke arah Inari yang terpana, kemudian menepuk kepala bocah itu. "Aku takkan menyerah, bukan hanya karena ini adalah sebuah misi, tapi karena aku tak mau hal yang sama terulang lagi pada anak lain. Aku tak peduli kalau aku harus menghadapi ratusan prajurit bayaran dan ninja yang disewa Gato dengan tangan kosong, aku berjanji aku takkan membiarkan kau kehilangan siapapun lagi... walau itu berarti aku harus mati sekalipun."

"Dan seorang Namikaze selalu menepati janji."

Tanpa kata-kata lain, Naruto pergi menuju pintu dan keluar dari rumah itu.

~•~

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Zabuza memperhatikan bahasa tubuh Haku yang berubah sedikit setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Dia tahu bahwa anak angkat sekaligus murid pribadinya itu memiliki kelakuan yang jauh lebih tenang dan kalem daripadanya, dan sangat susah sekali membuat ninja remaja itu marah. Tapi peristiwa yang ia lihat ketika Gato masuk ke ruangan dengan dua samurai bodyguard tadi adalah bukti bahwa ada sesuatu yang ada dalam pikiran shinobi muda berbakat itu.

Jeda cukup lama sebelum Haku menjawabnya adalah bukti lain. "...Tak ada apa-apa, Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza menghembuskan napasnya dengan tidak sabar. "Jangan bohong padaku, Haku. Aku tahu ada sesuatu ketika kau mengancam kedua samurai itu. Kalau benar tidak ada apa-apa, kau pasti cuma memingsankan mereka lalu kau lempar keluar ruangan. Sekarang katakan, ada apa?"

Haku terlihat seperti orang sedang mengalami konflik batin jika tangan yang memainkan ujung bajunya adalah sebuah indikasi. Zabuza tahu kalau Haku SANGAT JARANG melakukan hal seperti itu.

Tak seberapa lama ia menunggu, akhirnya jawaban Haku keluar juga. "Orang yang kau lawan tempo hari..."

"Si bocah Namikaze itu?" Zabuza mengerutkan dahi. Tuhan pasti tahu kalau ia sendiri sangat tertarik dengan remaja berambut pirang dengan kemampuan bertarung yang membuatnya sangat menyesal telah meremehkan pemuda itu walau hanya sedetik. Dia tahu bahwa siapapun yang mewarisi nama Namikaze pastilah bukan orang sembarangan, tapi Zabuza juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia telah terlalu arogan karena menyangka bahwa usia yang masih remaja bisa membatasi kemampuannya.

Dan sekarang dia bisa merasakan sendiri konsekuensi dari meremehkan si kepala duren itu.

"Saya hanya... saya tak tahu harus berkata apa..." Haku menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya tahu kalau dia adalah musuh yang harus kita kalahkan, tapi setelah mendengar kata-katanya, saya..."

Zabuza yang sudah dalam keadaan mati suri setelah senbon Haku menembus lehernya tak tahu apa yang sudah terucapkan antara kedua remaja itu, makanya dia bertanya. "Apa? Apa yang sudah dia katakan?"

Haku mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Zabuza untuk sesaat, kemudian mengalihkan kepalanya. "Dia bilang bahwa kuat atau lemah, menang atau kalah, semua itu tidak penting. Dia bertarung hanya karena dia ingin melindungi seseorang."

Alis mata Zabuza terangkat, sekarang ia tahu kenapa Haku terlihat sangat gundah. Setelah ia memungut murid pribadinya itu dari jalanan, dia telah sangat sering mendengar bahwa ninja berbakat dengan kekkei genkai yang spesial itu tak memiliki alasan lain untuk bertarung selain melindungi Zabuza dan melakukan setiap perintahnya.

Dan sekarang seseorang dengan alasan bertarung yang sama seperti Haku muncul.

"Kau tak ingin melawannya?"

Haku berjengit. Ia tak ingin guru sekaligus ayah angkatnya itu berpikir bahwa dia takkan bisa melaksanakan perintahnya, dia tak ingin mengecewakan orang yang telah membebaskannya dari takdir menjadi orang terlantar setelah ia kehilangan rumah dan orang tuanya, kemudian melatihnya dan membuat ia kembali memperoleh tujuan dan arti hidup.

Zabuza memperhatikan gerak tubuh Haku dengan seksama, dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada anak angkatnya itu. Walaupun mungkin terdengar kejam, tapi mereka punya sebuah misi. "Karena misi kita dan misi mereka berbenturan, kita jadi musuh. Itu adalah sebuah hal yang lumrah terjadi di dunia shinobi. Karena itu, walaupun kau tak ingin, kau harus melakukannya. Menjadi seorang ninja bukan soal keinginan ataupun kemauan, tapi keberhasilan misi. Kita adalah alat yang akan mematuhi apapun keinginan pemilik kita, walaupun itu bertentangan dengan keinginan kita sendiri."

Haku diam selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk, kali ini dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit lebih yakin dari sebelumnya. "Saya mengerti, Zabuza-sama." ia berdiri. "Saya mau keluar sebentar. Saya mau mencari tumbuhan herbal untuk mempercepat penyembuhan Anda." Ninja muda itu melirik pintu dengan khawatir. "Anda yakin tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggalkan?"

"Heh, kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Zabuza mendengus. Ia mengangkat selimutnya untuk menunjukkan kunai yang sudah tergenggam di tangannya. "Kalau kau tadi tidak menghalangi mereka duluan, aku pasti sudah membunuh kedua samurai itu tanpa ampun."

Haku tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

~•~

Setetes keringat jatuh dari ujung rambut Naruto yang kini sedang dalam posisi terbalik, satu tangannya terjulur ke bawah dan menopang seluruh tubuhnya sedangkan tangan satunya lagi dilipat di punggung. Dengan sebuah batu sebesar tubuh kerbau terletak di atas kakinya, pemuda itu kembali melakukan push up.

Hal ini sudah merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan bahkan bagi seorang shinobi, tapi siapapun yang melihat baik-baik latihan ninja pirang itu pasti terbelalak dan tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa untuk setidaknya beberapa saat. Karena di bawah tangan Naruto yang harusnya menyentuh tanah untuk menopang tubuhnya, yang ada malah ujung runcing kunai yang setengahnya terbenam di tanah. Dengan sedikit pengamatan teliti, orang pasti bisa melihat bahwa di bagian telapak tangan Naruto yang menyentuh ujung kunai terdapat sebuah pendar biru yang menandakan bahwa di sana ada chakra dengan konsentrasi tinggi yang menghalangi kunai itu dari menembus telapak tangan Naruto.

Latihan yang sangat ekstrim ini adalah sesuatu yang diciptakan khusus untuk melatih seorang ninja dalam aspek mengeluarkan chakra dari tangan mereka, karena mereka harus bisa mengeluarkan chakra dengan kuantitas dan konsentrasi yang tepat jika ingin melakukan latihan ini. Jika terlalu sedikit, tangan mereka akan ditembus kunai. Terlalu banyak, dan mereka takkan bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan.

Bahkan di Konoha sekalipun, hanya jonin dengan kemampuan tinggi yang berani latihan seperti ini dan itupun kadang-kadang tangan mereka masih tertusuk juga, tapi Naruto melakukan latihan ini beberapa level lebih tinggi dari aslinya. Tak hanya mempertahankan keseimbangan di atas ujung runcing sebuah kunai, ia juga melakukan push up, bahkan ditambah dengan batu pemberat sebesar kerbau. Jiraiya sendiri mengakui bahwa hanya Naruto yang cukup gila untuk melakukan latihan seekstrim ini. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa latihan itu, segila apapun kelihatannya, telah membuat kontrol chakra Naruto meningkat drastis. Sekarang pemuda itu bisa membuat Rasengan tanpa bantuan Kagebunshin, dengan kecepatan yang menyamai pembuat jutsu itu sendiri. Jiraiya merasakan sendiri betapa cepatnya Naruto bisa membentuk Rasengan sekarang, karena ia melihat sendiri muridnya itu membuat Oodama Rasengan hanya dalam waktu 2 detik dan membuatnya melayang beberapa ratus meter sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Jiraiya bersyukur pada semua dewa yang ia tahu karena ia masih hidup setelah menerima serangan dengan kekuatan perusak sedahsyat itu.

Setelah beberapa jam berlatih seperti itu dan berganti tangan puluhan kali sampai-sampai keringatnya mulai membentuk genangan air kecil di tanah, Naruto melempar batu di kakinya ke pinggir tanah kosong kecil yang sedang ia tempati dan menghentikan latihannya. Walau dia adalah keturunan klan Uzumaki yang memiliki stamina hampir seperti monster, latihannya tadi sudah cukup berat untuk membuat shinobi itu tersengat-sengal. Setelah napasnya normal, barulah dia melanjutkan latihannya, yaitu duduk bersila dan mulai bermeditasi.

Ia sendiri agak kurang mengerti apa tujuan jenis latihan ini, tapi Ero-sennin menyuruhnya untuk tidak membuat gerakan apapun, mencoba merasakan 'alam' dan energi yang ada di dalamnya. Pria tua yang dengan pede menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai super mesum juga memberitahunya dengan spesifik agar dia tak mencoba menyerap apapun walau dia sudah bisa merasakan energi alam, dan menambahkan lagi dengan SANGAT SPESIFIK bahwa kalau dia melanggar instruksi, maka kematian adalah konsekuensinya.

Ero-sennin adalah orang yang sangat suka bercanda, dan itu membuat Naruto tahu bahwa kalau pria berusia lima puluhan itu sudah serius, maka akan sangat baik kalau dia mendengarkan dan mematuhi apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia punya bukti, ada satu peristiwa di mana Ero-sennin memohon, (kuulangi lagi, MEMOHON) agar Naruto membatalkan taruhan mereka. Tapi Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata bahwa dia tak ingin kalah, dan sebelum Jiraiya bisa berkata lebih lanjut, Naruto sudah masuk ke kantor Hokage, menyapa satu-satunya Sannin perempuan dan menyentuh payudara super gede milik sang Godaime.

...12 hari berikutnya, Naruto menemukan dirinya terbaring di rumah sakit dengan Ero-sennin yang langsung memeluknya karena bahagia cucu sekaligus muridnya itu sudah siuman. Naruto sendiri masih tak percaya bagaimana dia bisa selamat bahkan kembali jadi normal setelah tengkorak wajahnya melesak ke dalam.

Naruto menggigil dalam meditasinya karena teringat peristiwa itu, dan tidak butuh waktu sedikit sebelum ia mulai tenang untuk berkonsentrasi kembali. Latihan ini mengharuskan dia harus benar-benar diam tanpa gerakan lain kecuali bernapas, dan Naruto memarahi dirinya sendiri karena pikirannya bisa dengan sangat mudah terganggu.

Orang-orang yang tahu seenerjik apa Naruto sebenarnya pasti mengerti kalau latihan ini, walau sangat sederhana, adalah salah satu latihan yang paling susah bagi si pirang yang tak bisa diam dan tak sabaran. Tapi setelah beberapa minggu melakukannya, Naruto tahu sebuah trik yang bisa membuatnya cukup tenang untuk mulai bermeditasi dengan efektif. Dan trik itu adalah mengingat salah satu memori menyenangkan namun sekaligus menenangkan.

Bibir Naruto melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman lembut ketika ia mengingat salah satu momen langka di mana ia yang sangat kelelahan tertidur sambil bersandar pada Ero-sennin yang sedang menulis bukunya.

Sekitar satu jam lebih berlalu sejak Naruto memulai meditasinya, fajar mulai berubah menjadi pagi dan matahari mulai membasahi hutan tempatnya bersemedi dengan cahayanya yang hangat dan damai. Naruto terbenam begitu jauh dalam meditasinya sampai-sampai dia tak sadar kalau sekujur tubuhnya sudah dihinggapi oleh burung-burung kecil yang bercuit-cuit ceria. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang tak menimbulkan suara.

Dia direnggut dari meditasi hanya ketika orang tersebut menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Hm...?" Naruto membuka matanya tanpa merubah posisi sedikitpun, waspada karena ia sedang menghadapi orang asing. "Oh, halo..."

Orang yang berjongkok di depannya memiliki rambut hitam panjang sehalus sutera dan wajah sangat cantik sampai-sampai Naruto hanya bisa menyapa dengan bego. Orang yang merupakan salah satu gadis termanis yang pernah Naruto temui itu tersenyum, membuat Naruto jadi tersipu dan warna merah muda mulai mencemari pipinya. "Sedang apa kau di hutan seperti ini pagi-pagi?"

Yang ditanya hanya melongo sambil menjawab bego. "Latihan..."

Melihat wajah bodoh Naruto, mau tak mau orang asing itu tertawa kecil. "Tanpa baju?"

Setelah mendengar itu barulah Naruto sadar kalau dia memang hanya mengenakan celana. Dengan panik pemuda itu melengoskan kepalanya ke kanan kiri untuk mencari bajunya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia sudah lupa memakai baju sejak makan pagi kemarin. Dengan rona wajah yang semakin memerah, Naruto ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya lupa hal sesederhana itu dan mempermalukan dirinya di depan seorang gadis cantik.

Sambil menelan ludah, Naruto mengucapkan satu-satunya alasan yang muncul di kepalanya saat itu. "Emm, bajuku ketinggalan di rumah..."

Mendengar alasan Naruto yang jujur, tapi sangat bodoh itu membuat gadis berambut panjang itu tertawa lagi, walau sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Naruto yang wajahnya sudah merah padam merasa tak rela dipermalukan. "Nggak usah tertawa sebegitunya dong! Kau sendiri, sedang apa seorang gadis di hutan?! Bagaimana kalau ada binatang buas?!"

Sambil menyeka air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa, gadis itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang buang muka karena kesal. "Aku sudah sering ke sini kok, jadi aku tahu kalau daerah ini aman."

"Huh, tetap saja tidak baik kalau cewek keluar sendirian."

"Tapi aku laki-laki."

"Itu bukan alasan untuk-" Naruto berhenti bicara sambil memalingkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. "EEEEHHH?!"

"M-masa iya? Beneran? Serius?"

Si cowok-yang-awalnya-dikira-cewek oleh Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tiga kali.

Naruto yang sedari aslinya memang kurang tahu apa yang namanya tata krama dan aturan sopan santun langsung saja melakukan hal pertama yang muncul di kepalanya setelah pemberitahuan itu Dan ketahuilah sejak hari ini bahwa ketidakwarasan Naruto adalah salah satu hal yang diakui seantero dunia shinobi, bahkan di antara semua shinobi yang sudah sangat gila sekalipun.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengelus dada si cowok/cewek(?) di depannya.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar sebuah jeritan nyaring di seantero hutan itu yang dilanjutkan oleh suara tamparan membahana. "KYAAAA!"

Naruto terlempar beberapa meter di udara sebelum mendarat di tanah dengan wajahnya, membuat pemuda itu kembali teringat pada peristiwa beberapa malam silam. Tapi bukannya belajar dari pengalaman, si duren bego itu malah langsung berdiri lagi sambil bergumam-gumam. "Hmm, kalau cuma dilihat sih memang rata, tapi aku yakin tadi ada tonjolan. Dan emangnya puting dada cowok segede itu?" Naruto berbalik dan mulai melangkah lagi ke arah sang orang asing yang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, kedua tangan ninja itu terulur ke depan. Si cowok(?) makin ketakutan ketika melihat darah mengucur dari dua lubang hidung Naruto yang nggak ngeh. "Kuremas sebentar ya? Aku harus masti'in dulu nih."

"KYAA!"

"Ookee, aku gak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba kepingin latihan tinju, tapi-" si cowok gak sensitif yang sekali lagi terkapar di tanah itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Pukulanmu mantap." Seperti orang yang sedang tak terluka, pemuda itu melompat berdiri sebelum berjalan lagi ke arah si cowok(?)... masih dengan tangan terjulur. "Sekarang sudah boleh? Lima detiik saja..."

Setelah jeritan ketiga terdengar, rupanya si orang asing merasa bahwa tamparan belum cukup dan langsung menghajar si kepala duren tanpa ampun. Hanya dalam tempo 3 menit, wajah shinobi pirang itu sudah jadi seperti baru habis ditimpa mesin penumbuk.

Dan ketika sedang dihajar habis-habisan seperti itupun, Naruto sempat-sempatnya curi kesempatan untuk meraba dada si penganiaya. Itulah kenapa cowok(?) itu sekarang berdiri jauh-jauh dari Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

Dengan mulut yang mengucurkan darah, bibir membengkak seksi, dan hidung miring ke kiri, Naruto berdiri sekali lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk si orang asing sambil berteriak, "Oke, dadamu emang tipis tapi aku YAKIN kau punya payudara! Nggak ada cowok yang punya payudara! Aku juga nggak pernah dengar ada cowok yang teriak 'Kyaa' seperti itu! Ngaku deh, kau bukan cowok!" Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. "DASAR WARIA!"

Si orang dengan gender yang saat ini sudah terlalu nggak jelas itu ternganga lebar, lupa sama sekali dengan rasa marah atau malu karena sudah dilecehkan di siang bolong. Detik berikutnya, dia menghampiri Naruto, menarik kaki kanannya ke belakang, dan mengayunkannya keras-keras ke selangkangan si cowok bego.

"GHUOOOOOHHH!" dalam penderitaannya, si cowok dengan persentase untuk bereproduksi yang menurun drastis itu tidak menyadari kalau si cowok-yang-sebenarnya-adalah-cewek-tapi-disangka-w aria sudah meninggalkannya sambil mendengus kesal. **"ADHIK KECHILKHUUU!"**

~•~

Zabuza dengan susah payah berjalan menyusuri tempat persembunyiannya sekarang dalam usaha untuk mencari muridnya yang belum kembali juga. Dia tahu kalau Haku pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri kalau ada bahaya jadi dia tidak begitu khawatir, tapi sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari dan dia bahkan belum sarapan! Apa kata dunia kalau Zabuza tidak sarapan?

Ketika ia mendengar suara-suara dari kamar yang dipakai untuk latihan, Nukenin dari Kirigakure itu langsung tahu kalau dia telah menemukan putri angkatnya itu. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia sebenarnya berniat menghardik cewek itu karena sudah lupa membuatkannya sarapan (Peraturan shinobi nomor 1 versi Zabuza: Semua ninja harus sarapan!), tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat kelakuan Haku yang entah kenapa membuatnya ketakutan.

Cewek/shinobi remaja itu kini sedang berlatih melempar senbon ke orang-orangan kayu sambil menggumam-gumam penuh kemarahan. Sekarang kita lihat dulu, kenapa Zabuza yang notabene seorang ninja dengan kemampuan sangat tinggi dan dikenal sebagai pembunuh yang sangat efisien bisa ketakutan hanya karena tingkah muridnya sendiri? Jawabannya mudah, karena mayoritas senbon yang menancap di orang-orangan kayu itu terletak di selangkangan. Maaf saja, Zabuza mungkin hebat tapi dia juga seorang laki-laki, ditambah dengan kondisi yang tak memungkinkan dan jujur... melihat kondisi orang-orangan kayu itu membuat lutut Zabuza jadi lembek dan organ pribadinya terasa agak ngilu.

"...Dasar kepala duren sialan, aku sudah baik-baik tidak membunuhnya ketika dia sedang meditasi, tapi apa balasannya? Dia menyebut dadaku tipis. TIPIS. Aku benci kata itu. Lalu dia menyebutku waria. Kenapa aku disebut waria? Aku tahu kalau aku tidak secantik itu, tapi WARIA? Bukannya itu sebutan untuk cowok yang berdandan seperti cewek? Oh, baik, aku memang awalnya mengaku sebagai cowok, tapi itu bukan berarti aku waria! Memangnya dia pernah bertemu waria secantik diriku...?" ada jeda sejenak. "AKU BUKAN WARIAAA!"

Zabuza perlahan-lahan menutup ruangan itu. Kelihatannya dia tidak hanya takkan sarapan, tapi kelihatannya makan siang dan makan malam juga akan dibatalkan.

**To be Continued...**

A/N: Oke, dalam fic ini Haku resmi menjadi cewek. Serius deh, wajah manis dan suaranya feminin gila, tapi gendernya cowok? Sori aja, hamba lebih suka melihat Haku sebagai cewek yang bersandiwara sebagai cowok daripada cowok yang pakai baju cewek di hari siang bolong. Mbah Masashi! Bikin cowok cantik juga ada batasnya tahu! Bersyukurlah karena dalam fic parallel universe ini hamba telah membuat karakter cowok kemayu itu jadi cewek beneran!

Oke, jangan hiraukan kekesalan author yang sekali lagi membaca manga Naruto dari vol 1 ini. Tapi hanya itu saja ya, tolong kasih hamba perhatian sedikit. Orangnya yang baca banyak tapi dikit banget yang mau review sih?

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Apdet ini jadi agak lama karena hamba menggabung setidaknya dua chapter sekalian. Maaf.

Hamba adalah penulis yang suka memberi character depth bahkan untuk karakter-karakter minor yang hanya muncul sebentar di manga aslinya. Lihat saja apa maksud hamba di chapter ini. Once again, this is a parallel universe fic.

Oh iya, bagi yang kesusahan membayangkan penampilan karakter-karakter sesuai deskripsi di fic ini, silakan lihat gambar yang hamba jadikan referensi (Ada di profile).

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**When The Sun Goes Working**

**Part 6**

**(The Truth is Revealed?! This is Not About Mission, This is a Big Brother's Pride!)**

Beberapa helaian rambut coklat terbang menyapu angin ketika sebatang pisau kunai menyambit rumpunnya yang lebat dan jabrik. Sang pemilik, yang kini merunduk dengan satu kaki terlipat dan dan satunya lagi terentang, menghembuskan satu dari sekian banyak napas lega yang sudah berulang kali terlepas dari celah bibirnya dalam tempo satu jam ini.

Hembusan napas itu tertahan ketika sang pemilik, seorang remaja yang mengenakan hoodie biru muda, celana jins abu-abu dan sepatu kets hitam, kembali merasakan sesuatu mendekatinya dari suatu arah. Tanpa melihat atau menoleh, ia memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit ke kiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sehingga objek yang tadi siap menembus kulit sekarang melayang melewati ketiaknya tanpa berhasil menciptakan luka.

Semua ini ia lakukan dengan selembar kain hitam yang terikat di kepala dan menutupi matanya.

Sesuatu dalam diri laki-laki yang masih belum selesai masa pubertasnya itu kembali membunyikan alarm bahaya, dan kali ini ia dapat merasakan bahwa siapapun penyerangnya telah memutuskan bahwa waktu main-main telah selesai dan melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi yang datang dari segala arah.

Pemuda itu mengukur dan menimbang keadaannya. Kalau menilik kecepatan dan kelincahan yang ia miliki, dia masih punya kesempatan untuk menghindar walaupun benda yang memburunya bisa mencapai setengah kecepatan peluru yang meletus, tapi itu kalau dia cuma dihadapkan dengan objek tunggal. Melawan 10 objek yang menyerangnya dari beberapa sudut dengan kecepatan yang sama, sebaik apapun dia mencoba mengelak maka pada akhirnya nanti tubuhnya pasti akan berlobang juga. Dengan satu tarikan napas cepat, mau tak mau remaja itu harus mencampakkan strategi menghindar dan berpaling ke satu-satunya strategi dengan kesempatan terbesar dalam menjamin keselamatannya... tapi juga mengandung resiko paling tinggi.

Masih dengan posisi merunduk, remaja itu merentangkan tangan kanannya dengan satu gerakan cepat dan membuat setengah kepalan dengan melipat jarinya, dan ia mulai bergerak.

Pisau melayang pertama tiba-tiba kehilangan kecepatan ketika benda itu terjepit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Belasan milidetik kemudian dan pisau kedua sudah ada di antara jari tengah dan jari manis.

Pemuda itu merentangkan tangan kirinya dan membuat setengah kepalan yang sama saat merasakan dua pisau yang melesat ke arahnya akan sampai dalam waktu bersamaan. Pisau ketiga dan keempat kini berhenti menjadi ancaman.

Tanpa punya kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan pisau-pisau yang sudah ada dalam jepitan jarinya, pemuda itu terus bergerak, otaknya dengan cepat menghitung bagian tangan yang mana yang masih bebas dan memerintah tubuh untuk bermanuver sesuai dengan informasi itu.

Sekarang, delapan pisau telah mengisi semua celah jarinya, membuat pemuda itu kehabisan ruang untuk menangkal dua pisau terakhir. Napasnya tertahan, mengetahui bahwa dua pisau itu sampai dalam waktu bersamaan, dilempar sejejer dan menuju ke kepalanya. Setelah sebuah renungan yang amat sangat singkat (0,5 detik), ia menjatuhkan putusan dan membuka mulutnya.

Satu dentingan benda keras terdengar, dan kini dua pisau terakhir sudah terjepit di antara giginya.

Belum sempat pemuda itu menghembuskan napas lega, suara tepukan tangan tertangkap oleh telinganya. Setelah sekali lagi memastikan kalau ia tidak akan dilempari dengan pisau lagi, pemuda itu berdiri tegak dan menjatuhkan sepuluh pisau yang sudah ia tangkal ke tanah.

"Bagus sekali, Tsuna! Kau masih hidup!" suara yang familier milik orang yang melatihnya terdengar. "Kau kreatif juga, menangkap kunai dengan gigi. Kalau aku sih pasti langsung menghindar tuh."

Pemuda itu melepaskan penutup matanya dan tersenyum masam. "Dapat pujian karena aku tidak mati... kayaknya hidupku makin tidak normal saja."

"Oi, senang sedikit kenapa?" sang pelatih, seorang remaja bertubuh tinggi dengan tanda lahir yang berbentuk kumis kucing di wajahnya, mendekati Tsuna sambil tersenyum lebar. "Paling tidak sekarang kan kau sudah tidak perlu latihan seperti ini lagi."

"Yah, benar juga sih..." sahut Tsuna sambil melirik puluhan (kuulangi lagi, PULUHAN) kunai yang bertebaran di sekeliling tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "...Rasanya susah untuk percaya aku masih hidup setelah latihan seperti itu."

"Namanya juga latihan level Jounin. Biasanya mereka saja pasti luka-luka kalau sudah mendapat latihan ini."

"Apa?! Level Jounin?! Latihan ini seberbahaya itu?!" Tsuna membelalak tak percaya ke arah orang yang melatihnya. "Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?!"

Si pelatih melirik muridnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Tapi kau kan nggak pernah nanya."

Tsuna mangap-mangap seperti ikan, kehabisan kata-kata. "Ahh, brengsek..." ia mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat. "Aku lupa kalau kau memang tidak tahu logika, Naruto-san..."

"Oi, apa maksudnya tuh?"

"Maksudku adalah, kalau sudah tahu berbahaya, kenapa kau masih juga memberiku latihan ini?!" teriak Tsuna kesal. "...Tunggu, jangan jawab itu, ganti pertanyaan." Tsuna menarik napas lagi. "Kalau sudah tahu berbahaya, kenapa aku nggak boleh pakai Api Langit?!"

"Karena kalau begitu, latihan ini nggak ada artinya. Kalau tahu kamu sih, paling semua kunai itu kau lelehkan kan?"

Tsuna buang muka dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"...Tuh kan bener."

"T-tapi itu normal kan?! Memakai kemampuanku untuk bertarung itu hal yang normal kan?!"

"Iya bener, tapi kau lupa kalau sedang bertarung itu kau tidak hanya harus menyerang dan bertahan, tapi juga menghindar?" kata Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Walaupun secara teknis Api Langitmu memang tidak menghabiskan tenaga, tetap saja kau bakal boros energi kalau hanya bisa menyerang dan bertahan."

"Oke, aku mengerti, tapi itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa aku harus pemakai penutup mata."

"Karena hanya dengan begitu kita bisa tahu apakah tujuan latihan ini sudah dipenuhi atau belum."

"Ah, benar juga. Sampai hari ini kau masih belum menjelaskan apa tujuan latihan ini."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak usah buru-buru. " Naruto menunjuk ke arah tepian tanah kosong tempat mereka sedang berdiri sambil melempar sebuah botol air pada Tsuna. "Minum dulu gih. Kau sedang dehidrasi ringan. Lagipula penjelasan ini bakal sedikit panjang jadi kusarankan kita duduk di tempat teduh dulu."

Tsuna mengangguk patuh sambil mengikuti Naruto yang sudah mendahuluinya. Setelah duduk dan minum beberapa teguk air yang kepalanya menjadi jauh lebih jernih, ia menatap Naruto dan menunggu.

"Tsuna, kau tahu soal Vongola Chou Chokkan (Intuisi Hiper)?"

Belasan detik berlalu sebelum Tsuna menggeleng pelan setelah mengobrak-abrik ingatan dan pengetahuannya dengan sia-sia.

Naruto mencubit dagunya sambil berusaha memikirkan penjelasan paling sederhana. "Baiklah, kau tahu Spiderman?" melihat anggukan Tsuna, Naruto segera melanjutkan. "Ingat soal Spider Sense?"

"Itu yang bikin Spiderman bisa merasakan bahaya kan? Apa hubungannya?"

"Memang sedikit beda, tapi kegunaan Vongola Chou Chokkan kurang lebih sama seperti itu. Hanya jauh lebih hebat lagi." kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon. "Chou Chokkan adalah kemampuan khusus yang bisa membuat seseorang mendeteksi bahaya, merasakan niat jahat seseorang, bahkan sampai mengetahui apa yang ada dalam benak orang lain. Dalam pertarungan, kemampuan ini bisa membuat penggunanya bisa merasakan bahaya, mengetahui serangan datang dari mana, bahkan waktu yang diperlukan sampai serangan itu bisa mencapai tubuhnya."

"Jadi..." mata Tsuna melebar saat ia berhasil mencapai kesimpulan. "Latihan kita seminggu ini..."

"Yep. Latihan ini dimaksudkan untuk membuatmu bisa memakai kemampuan itu dengan lebih baik." sahut Naruto. "Chou Chokkan adalah sebuah kemampuan yang diturunkan secara genetik dan hanya bisa ditemukan dalam Vongola Famiglia, tapi hanya segelintir orang yang memiliki kemampuan ini. Bahkan, menurut Reborn tak pernah ada keturunan Vongola yang bisa menyamai level Vongola Primo dalam soal penggunaan Chou Chokkan." Naruto menoleh ke arah Tsuna. "Atau tepatnya, tak pernah sampai dia bertemu kau."

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, sebuah tanda tanya muncul di samping kepalanya. "Jadi... aku juga bisa memakai Vongola Chou Chokkan?"

Naruto menggepok kepala Tsuna. "Yep, dan potensimu bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada Vongola Nono yang tersohor sebagai pemakai Chou Chokkan terkuat kedua setelah Vongola Primo. Kau pikir untuk apa lagi kau harus berlatih?"

"Tapi kalau begitu... kenapa aku tidak boleh pakai Api Langit?"

"Karena kau memang tidak perlu Api Langit untuk memakai Chou Chokkan," tandas Naruto. "Intuisi adalah kemampuan pasif yang bekerja di bawah alam sadar. Cara kerjanya hampir sama seperti insting, hanya aktif saat dibutuhkan. Yah, memang kalau kau memakai Api Langit maka Chou Chokkan juga akan lebih kuat, tapi untuk melatihnya kau harus dalam keadaan normal. Coba pikir deh, memangnya kau bisa merasakan bahaya atau tahu serangan akan datang darimana sebaik sekarang sebelum kau menerima latihanku?"

Tsuna bahkan tak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, makanya dia langsung menggeleng. "Tapi aku masih tidak percaya aku punya kemampuan sehebat itu..."

"Mau lihat buktinya?" Naruto nyengir lebar, lalu tanpa peringatan ia melempar sebuah kunai secepat yang ia bisa ke arah Tsuna yang duduk tidak seberapa jauh darinya.

Senyum Naruto makin lebar saat melihat kunai itu gagal melukai targetnya, karena kini benda itu sudah terjepit di antara jari Tsuna.

"Naruto-san! Kalau niat melukaiku tolong kasih peringatan dulu dong!"

"Ho, dari mana kau tahu aku berniat melempar kunai itu?" raut wajah Naruto dipenuhi kepuasan saat melihat Tsuna tersadar dengan apa yang baru ia lakukan. "Nah, itu buktinya. Aku tidak mengatakan atau menunjukkan apapun, tapi kau bisa tahu niatku dan berhasil menangkap kunai itu. Seminggu yang lalu, dengan jarak segini, kau tidak akan sempat mengelak kalau diserang mendadak."

Tsuna terdiam saat ia menyadari betapa besar kemajuan yang ia dapatkan karena sudah dilatih oleh Naruto... dan hanya dalam tempo satu minggu. Ia mengakui, walaupun figur kakaknya itu sering bertingkah konyol dan tidak karuan, dia adalah seorang guru yang sangat baik dalam hal melatih. "Bagaimana dengan Negi? Sudah ada kemajuan?"

Tanpa menjawab, shinobi itu membentuk sebuah segel untuk menghilang salah satu Kagebunshin yang ia tempatkan di area latihan Negi sebagai supervisi latihan bocah itu. Setelah informasi ia dapatkan, wajahnya tiba-tiba agak memucat. "...Untung kita latihannya di tengah-tengah hutan."

"Hah?" Tsuna menoleh bingung. "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Naruto berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke suatu arah. "Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri. Ayo."

Saat mereka mencapai tujuan, reaksi yang ditunjukkan kedua pemuda itu beda-beda. Tsuna ternganga lebar sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan sinar takjub di matanya. Sedangkan Naruto... hanya sweatdrop.

"Nii-san!" suara anak kecil menyapa kedua remaja itu, datang dari seorang anak berambut merah yang berlari menghampiri mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Bagaimana?! Aku hebat kan?!"

"Kau memang hebat, Negi," sahut Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu, tak menggubris Tsuna yang masih saja meleng kesana kemari sambil terus ternganga. "Tapi Negi, kau ingat tidak berapa jumlah pohon yang kusebutkan minggu kemarin?"

Negi menggaruk pipinya. "Emm..."

"Satu, oke? Cuma satu." Naruto sekali lagi melihat ke alam yang hancur di sekelilingnya. "KENAPA KAU MALAH MERUBUHKAN 20 POHON?!"

"Ehh, ituu..." Negi melihat ke arah lain. "Ehh... karena aku sedang senang?" dan dia mendapat satu gebokan di kepala.

"Senang sih senang, tapi ini mah namanya bikin kerusuhan!"

"Ehh, eheheh... ups?"

"JANGAN CUMA BILANG "UPS", BEGO!"

~•~

Kakinya menapak bumi dengan langkah-langkah gontai yang tak menyimpan tenaga, menyusuri tanah gersang yang kering, berlapiskan hanya debu dan bebatuan. Kakinya yang tak beralas menapak permukaan batu yang tajam, namun laki-laki itu terus berjalan seakan tak peduli pada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Kedua mata biru langitnya terbuka dan sinarnya kosong seakan tak melihat apa-apa, menerawang ke depan ke suatu tempat yang belum bisa dipandang namun ia tahu akan segera nampak.

Kekosongan mengelilinginya dalam sunyi dan dingin, di tempat di mana tak ada angin berhembus dan debu yang terbang. Kesunyian yang begitu kental dan tebal membuat suara kakinya yang menyapu tanah terdengar jauh lebih nyaring dari seharusnya, membuatnya merasa begitu kesepian. Begitu kesepian.

Di tempat yang tak bisa diraih cahaya ini, langit hanya merupakan lapisan hitam yang tak berawan, tak berbintang, tak berbulan. Pendar kebiruan terlihat di cakrawala, sebuah warna muram yang hanya memberikannya keputusasaan dan kesedihan.

Tapi dia terus berjalan. Terus melangkah maju ke depan walaupun ia tahu hal macam yang akan ia temukan.

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Mungkin belasan jam? Atau sudah belasan hari? Tapi pemuda itu tak menyerah, ia terus memaksa kakinya melangkah karena ia tahu kalau tempat ini takkan memanggilnya tanpa sebuah tujuan. Dan perlahan-lahan, ia mulai bisa melihat bintik-bintik di kejauhan.

Setelah langkahnya hitungan mencapai entah keberapa ribu, objek-objek yang semula hanya berupa bintik di kejauhan itu mulai berubah menjadi bentuk-bentuk yang membuat hatinya serasa dikuras. Kristal-kristal dengan permukaan tak beraturan namun cukup transparan sampai isinya bisa terlihat jika seseorang memusatkan cukup perhatian.

Satu pandangan ke dalam kristal-kristal itu cukup untuk membuat sang pemuda jatuh ke tanah dan hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sebenarnya kosong.

Wajah. Puluhan wajah yang pucat dan dingin dan tak bernyawa, terkurung di dalam kristal seperti orang yang dihukum dalam keabadian dan tak dibiarkan kembali ke tanah sebagaimana mereka semula diciptakan.

Dan datanglah hal yang semakin membuat sang pemuda semakin tak mampu menahan agar isi perutnya tidak tumpah keluar.

"_AAHHH!"_

"_Aku tidak mau mati! Aku masih mau hidup!"_

"_Jangan! Tolong jangan lakukan ini!"_

"_Tolong! KUMOHON, SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!"_

"_Kenapa ini terjadi...?!"_

Ratusan suara yang berbeda menyerangnya dari berbagai arah, meneriakkan jeritan keputusasaan, rintih ketakutan, dan isak kesedihan. Pemuda itu menutup telinganya dan melolong sekuat tenaga, namun suara-suara itu terus memburunya tanpa ampun, membakar dan mencabik jiwanya dalam siksaan yang tak bisa digambarkan kata-kata.

Penderitaan pemuda itu baru berhenti ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara, terisak pelan seperti anak kecil yang baru kehilangan mainannya, satu suara yang ia kenal baik. Setelah dengan usaha keras berdiri dan memastikan kakinya tak goyah, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, berusaha menenggelamkan semua lolongan lain dan berkonsentrasi pada suara isakan kecil itu.

Dia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berjalan menyusuri hutan kristal yang seakan tak berujung itu, mencari sebuah suara di antara semua jeritan penuh penderitaan yang tidak jarang terasa seperti menyerap energi dari seisi tubuhnya. Namun usahanya tak kenal menyerah akhirnya membuahkan hasil, karena di ujung pandangannya mulai terlihat sebuah petak kosong di antara bongkahan-bongkahan kristal.

Di sana duduk seorang bocah kecil, tangisannya membuat tubuhnya gemetaran dan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan berayun-ayun. Tapi ketika ia mendengar suara orang mendekat, anak itu mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

Naruto tak tahu harus merasakan apa saat dia menatap dua mata biru langit yang serupa matanya sendiri.

Ketika anak itu mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke suatu arah, Naruto langsung tahu alasan mengapa dia dipanggil ke tempat ini. Setelah menutup mata dan menarik napasnya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan setidaknya sedikit keberanian, Naruto berpaling ke arah yang ditunjuk anak itu dan membuka matanya.

Hatinya membeku saat melihat Inari berdiri tak seberapa jauh darinya, satu tangannya sudah ditelan oleh bongkahan kristal yang memenuhi tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

~•~

"...!"

Dengan napas yang tersengal dan mata melebar ngeri, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka akan melihat hal ini ketika dia memutuskan untuk tidur siang.

Tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut baju kaos hitam berlengan panjang basah kuyup oleh keringat yang terasa lengket dan tidak enak di badan, napas-napasnya yang tak beraturan diiringi oleh tetesan keringat yang berjatuhan dari ujung dagunya. Namun otak Naruto bahkan belum sempat memproses kondisi tubuhnya sendiri saat rasa terkejut, takut, dan trauma yang berasal dari mimpinya kembali menyerang tanpa ampun, membuat pemuda itu harus menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan ketika makanan yang belum sempat dicerna oleh lambung dan cairan empedu yang pahit hampir meledak dari kerongkongannya.

Tapi sekarang dia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah dengan paksa menelan kembali apapun yang sudah sampai ke tengah kerongkongannya sampai kedua matanya berair, Naruto segera berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar, melompati seluruh anak tangga sekaligus, dan bergegas menuju pintu dapur tanpa mempedulikan sengatan di kakinya.

"Oh, Nii-san...! Cepat duduk, Tsunami-neesan sudah hampir selesai memasak!" suara riang Negi adalah yang pertama terdengar telinga Naruto setibanya di ruangan itu. Tapi senyum lebar yang terpasang di wajah anak sepuluh tahun itu mulai berkurang ketika melihat raut seram yang terpasang di wajah kakaknya. "...Nii-san?"

"MANA INARI?!" teriak Naruto, mengejutkan semua orang dan menghancurkan suasana santai di ruangan itu.

"Naruto?" Tazuna yang duduk di samping Negi mau tak mau mulai merasa khawatir. Dia mungkin baru kenal remaja itu hanya beberapa hari silam, tapi itu sudah cukup baginya untuk mengetahui kelakuan Naruto sekarang adalah sebuah indikasi bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah... SANGAT salah. "A-ada apa? Ada apa dengan Inari?"

Tsuna yang jauh lebih tanggap karena latihannya selama seminggu di bawah figur kakaknya itu segera berdiri, mengacuhkan pandangan bingung yang dilempar oleh ketiga orang lain di dalam ruangan itu ketika wajahnya berubah sangat serius. "Inari bilang kalau dia mau main bola dengan teman-teman satu sekolahnya." ia memandang Tazuna dan bertanya dengan nada suara yang sama sekali tidak mengizinkan bantahan. "Tazuna-san, di mana Inari biasa bermain?"

Tazuna, yang mulai menyadari keseriusan situasi ini, berusaha menjawab walau suaranya terbata-bata. "D-di lapangan bola di pinggir kota."

Wajah Naruto semakin bertambah panik saat ia memutar otaknya. "Kapan biasanya dia pulang?!"

"H-harusnya, jam segini dia sudah di rumah..." kali ini jawaban datang dari Tsunami yang sudah lama mengalihkan perhatian dari masakannya. "L-Lagipula, Inari bilang kalau tahu jalan pintas melalui hutan supaya dia bisa sampai rumah lebih cepat dan-"

Pekikan pelan terdengar dari Tsunami ketika udara di ruangan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi jauh lebih berat dan menyesakkan napas. Dengan mata yang melebar ketakutan, ia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap penyebabnya, dan ia harus menutup mulutnya agar tak menjerit ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi paling menyeramkan yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Tsuna," suara itu terdengar begitu tenang... tapi itu semua hanyalah kepalsuan karena di dalam suara itu ada sebuah nafsu membunuh yang begitu pekat sampai-sampai semua orang lain di ruangan itu merasa bisa melihat rembesannya di udara. "Ikuti aku. Jangan pakai kekuatan apapun sampai kau yakin tidak ada orang yang bisa melihatmu. Dan kau, Negi, jangan tinggalkan rumah. Jangan buka pintu untuk siapapun kecuali aku dan Tsuna. Kalian mengerti?"

Tsuna dan Negi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala mereka karena kedua orang itu tak yakin apakah mereka bisa mengeluarkan suara di bawah tekanan udara yang membuat kepala mereka pusing dan napas mereka sesak itu. Mereka bahkan tak bisa bereaksi ketika shinobi pirang di depan mereka tiba-tiba sudah menghilang dari depan pintu.

Tekanan udara perlahan kembali normal, membuat keempat orang yang tersisa di dapur rumah Tazuna itu bisa melepaskan udara yang sejak tadi terperangkap di dalam paru-paru mereka secara bersamaan. Negi yang pada akhirnya mengerti kenapa kakaknya yang paling tua berlaku demikian segera menatap Tsuna dengan wajah yang mulai memucat. "Tsuna-niisan..."

Tsuna menarik satu napas panjang demi menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak beraturan sembari merogoh kantong celananya untuk memastikan kalau sarung tangan kepercayaannya masih ada di dalam sana. "Negi, kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto-san. Jangan tinggalkan rumah. Jangan sampai lengah, dan jangan biarkan Tazuna-san dan Tsunami-oneesan dalam bahaya. Mengerti?"

Tsuna menatap Negi tajam-tajam agar anak itu tahu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bercanda. Tapi tangan seseorang yang mencengkeram lengannya membuat perhatian remaja 14 tahun teralih, ke arah Tsunami yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tsunami-oneesan..."

"Anakku...!" perempuan itu memekik dengan bibir yang gemetaran. "Ada apa dengan anakku...?!"

Tsuna meraih tangan wanita yang shock itu dan meremasnya pelan. "Jangan khawatir, Nee-san." Ia melirik pintu dapur yang terbuka seakan masih bisa melihat siapa yang berdiri di situ hanya belasan detik sebelumnya. "Aku tahu wajah itu. Dan kuberitahu padamu, kalau Naruto-san sudah memasang wajah seperti itu, setan atau iblis sekalipun akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menghadapinya."

Tsuna mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua orang di dalam dapur itu. "Kalau itu masih belum cukup, maka kupertaruhkan nyawa dan namaku sebagai Vongola Decimo. Demi nama Langit, aku bersumpah Inari akan pulang kembali ke rumah ini."

Dan dengan itu ia keluar dari rumah dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa, suara debam pintu terdengar sayup-sayup di belakangnya.

~•~

Sebenarnya, Zouri tak pernah menginginkan hal ini. Dia tak pernah ingin menjadi samurai, dia tak pernah ingin belajar menggunakan pedang, dia tak ingin menggunakan ilmu pedangnya untuk melukai orang lain... dan yang paling utama, dia tak pernah ingin bekerja untuk Gato.

Namun dia bisa berkata apa? Keluarganya yang sangat kolot dalam soal tradisi memaksa hampir setiap generasinya untuk menjadi seorang samurai walaupun jaman sudah tak memerlukan mereka lagi. Apa gunanya pedang kalau peluru dan senjata api sudah diciptakan? Apa gunanya memiliki jiwa bushido kalau dunia jaman sekarang sudah hampir tak mengenal apa yang namanya harga diri karena semuanya mementingkan uang?

Uang. Ya, di dunia jaman sekarang hampir semuanya memerlukan uang. Orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa uang tak bisa membeli kebahagiaan adalah orang-orang yang hipokrit, karena mereka tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang miskin. Mereka tak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika satu keluarga harus berbagi bubur yang direbus dari semangkuk nasi dan garam. Mereka tak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika harus memakai baju bekas yang sudah bolong di sana-sini. Mereka tak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika semua teman adikmu mencemoohnya karena kau tak punya uang bahkan untuk membelikannya bahkan satu buku pelajaran.

Mereka tak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat keluargamu meninggal satu persatu karena tertular penyakit mematikan dan tak bisa membayar pengobatan.

Sejak hari itu, hari di mana dia harus mengubur ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuannya dengan tangannya sendiri, Zouri bersumpah untuk membuang jiwa bushidonya dan terus bertahan hidup, tak peduli apapun yang harus dia lakukan.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah dia, mengejar seorang anak kecil karena bosnya menginginkan seorang tawanan yang bisa dijadikan "aset" untuk perundingan dengan si bapak tua yang memimpin pembangunan jembatan yang akan menghubungkan kota Nami dengan pulau utama. Dan beruntungnya mereka, anak kecil pertama yang mereka temukan ternyata adalah cucu si pak tua itu sendiri.

Ingin rasanya Zouri mendengus, dia mungkin bukan orang yang paling pintar, tapi itu bukan berarti dia bodoh. Dia sudah mendengar kabar-kabar tak mengenakkan sejak mulai bekerja untuk Gato, dan sedikit penyelidikan yang ia lakukan membuat Zouri tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa Gato ingin menculik seorang anak kecil. Perlu hampir seluruh kekuatan mental Zouri pada saat itu untuk tidak mencabut pedangnya dan memenggal kepala pengusaha yang telah berani memanfaatkannya demi memenuhi nafsu bejatnya sendiri itu.

Zouri tiba-tiba tersentak dari renungannya ketika ia mendengar suara anak kecil menjerit kesakitan, dan dia tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan asalnya. Tersandar ke batang sebuah pohon, bocah kecil yang mereka kejar kini menangis sambil memegangi tangan kanannya, di mana sebuah luka memanjang masih mengucurkan darah segar dan mengotori baju anak itu. Ekspresi Zouri mengeras dengan tiba-tiba ketika melihat darah yang masih menetes dari ujung pedang rekannya.

"Ohh, Zouri, lama sekali kau. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk-" samurai bertato dengan nama Waraji dan merupakan salah satu bodyguard Gato itu tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba sisi tajam pedang sang rekan sudah menempel ke lehernya. "Zouri? Sedang apa kau?"

"Kenapa kau melukai anak ini?" desis Zouri.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku perlu alasan?" Waraji menjawab sekenanya. "Gato menyuruh kita mencari anak kecil sebagai tawanan, tapi dia tidak pernah bilang kalau kita harus membawanya utuh-utuh." Waraji melirik Inari dengan tatapan seorang pemangsa. "Dan kulit anak kecil sepertinya begitu halus dan mulus... aku tak tahan kalau tidak menyayatnya paling tidak sekali."

Zouri kembali menekankan pedangnya ke leher Waraji sampai mengeluarkan darah sebagai peringatan pada samurai maniak itu. Ia menatap rekannya tajam-tajam, hanya untuk dibalas dengan sengiran tanpa penyesalan. Merasa tindakannya sia-sia, Zouri menyarungkan pedangnya kembali sambil berjalan menghampiri si bocah yang gemetaran, namun tidak sebelum melemparkan satu kalimat pada Waraji. "Kau benar-benar membuatku jijik."

Zouri tidak melihat apa respon Waraji karena sekarang perhatiannya terpusat pada Inari yang terluka. Hatinya terasa seperti diiris sesuatu saat melihat rasa takut di mata anak itu ketika ia meraih tangannya. "Jangan melawan." Zouri berkata pelan sebelum memeriksa luka sayatan di tangan Inari. Syukurlah, setidaknya tebasan Waraji tidak terlalu dalam sampai bisa membahayakan nyawa anak ini.

Samurai itu meraih lengan bajunya dan merobeknya dengan satu tarikan, sebelum kembali merobeknya secara vertikal. Dengan kain itu, ia mulai bekerja membalut luka Inari, hati-hati agar tidak mengikatnya terlalu kuat hingga menghambat peredaran darah tapi cukup untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Oi, Zouri, kenapa juga kau harus membalut lukanya? Kenapa tidak dibiarkan saja, atau yang lebih bagus, ditambahin lagi lukanya?"

"Karena kalau dia mati, tak ada gunanya dia dijadikan tawanan," Zouri menghembuskan napas kesal. "Lagipula, aku bukan kau. Aku tidak belajar ilmu pedang hanya agar aku bisa memotong tubuh orang."

"Bah, membosankan. Apa asyiknya punya pedang kalau tidak digunakan?" Waraji tersenyum sinis pada Zouri. "Lagipula, kau lupa kalau kau sendiri yang dulu mengeksekusi ayah anak ini?"

Si bocah yang dari tadi hanya menunduk sambil terus menangis mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar itu. Wajahnya yang masih belia dan polos dipenuhi oleh kebencian mendalam sampai-sampai kedua samurai yang menghadapinya terkejut karena tak menyangka seorang anak kecil bisa membuat ekspresi semacam itu.

"Kau yang membunuh Otou-chan..." Inari mendesis dengan gigi gemeretak menahan marah. "KAU YANG MEMBUNUH OTOU-CHAN!" ia berlari dan mulai memukuli Zouri dengan segenap tenaganya.

"Zouri!" Waraji bersiap mencabut pedangnya untuk menebas anak kurang ajar itu, tapi berhenti saat melihat rekan sesama samurai itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Jangan ikut campur! Biar kuurus sendiri!"

Namun walau sudah berkata demikian, samurai bertopi hitam itu sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan dan terus membiarkan Inari memukulinya. Peristiwa itu terus berlangsung beberapa lama, sampai Zouri sudah duduk tersandar di sebuah batang pohon selagi Inari menduduki perutnya dan terus melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya walaupun kedua tangan yang kecil itu bahkan tak punya cukup tenaga untuk membuat memar di wajah sang samurai. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bocah yang usianya tidak sampai sepuluh tahun itu kehabisan napas dan tenaga, membuat pukulannya tak lebih dari tepukan ringan.

"Kau sudah puas, bocah?" tanya Zouri sambil meludah sedikit darah ke samping.

"...Kenapa...?" tetesan demi tetesan air mata terus berjatuhan dari wajah Inari yang tak henti mengayunkan tinjunya walau ia sudah tak bertenaga. "Kenapa kau membunuh Otou-chan...? Dia salah apa pada kalian...?"

"Aku membunuhnya karena seperti itulah perintah bosku. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih."

Inari terus terisak. "Ini tidak adil... Kenapa orang baik seperti Otou-chan harus mati dan orang jahat seperti kalian terus hidup...?"

Zouri harus menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika kata-kata anak kecil itu memberi efek yang jauh lebih hebat dari perkiraannya. Ketika matanya terbuka lagi, ia berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh Inari dan memanggulnya. "Dunia ini tak pernah adil, nak. Jadikan itu sebagai pelajaran."

Samurai itu memutar tubuh dan sudah bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan kembali ke markas ketika hatinya tiba-tiba diisi oleh firasat buruk. Walaupun instingnya sudah memberi pertanda bahaya, Zouri sama sekali tak sempat memberi reaksi ketika sekelebat bayangan rambut pirang muncul di pandangannya dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di perutnya.

"Ahg...!" saluran napas samurai itu terhambat sejenak, membuat posisinya oleng dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika penyerangnya merebut tubuh Inari dari panggulannya. Dengan wajah mengernyit menahan sakit, ia melihat bahwa kini kumpulan orang di tengah hutan itu telah bertambah satu: seorang lelaki remaja berambut pirang yang mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang.

"N-Naruto-oniichan...?" bisik Inari pelan. "Onii-chan...!"

"Yo, Inari. Sori telat." Naruto menurunkan bocah itu dan berlutut di depannya, mata birunya bergerak kesana kemari untuk mengamati kondisi sang anak. Terlihat olehnya kalau tangan kanan Inari dibalut oleh kain yang masih merembeskan cairan merah. Satu pandangan ke arah dua samurai yang ada di sana sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk tahu siapa yang sudah melakukan hal itu pada Inari.

"Naruto-oniichan, dia...! Dia yang...!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Naruto segera sembari melempar tatapan dingin ke Zouri. Tapi ekspresinya itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karena sebuah senyum sudah terpasang di wajahnya ketika ia menghadap Inari lagi. "Nah, sekarang kau jalan ke arah sana ya. Jangan berhenti sampai kau bertemu Tsuna, oke?"

"Eh? Tapi, Onii-chan..." Inari melirik orang yang mulai dianggapnya kakak sendiri itu dengan cemas.

"Tenang saja," sahut Naruto singkat sambil berdiri membelakangi Inari. "Biar aku yang mengurus ini. Cepat pergi sana."

Inari melempar satu lirikan lagi ke arah pemuda berkaos hitam itu sebelum berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Dia tak pernah sekalipun sempat melihat bagaimana kemampuan Naruto yang sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa ia yakin bisa mempercayai kakaknya itu.

"Oi, oi, Zouri, bagaimana ini? Tawanan kita kabur tuh," si samurai bertato berkata dengan sedikit kekesalan tersimpan dalam suaranya.

Yang diajak bicara sendiri tidak menjawab, dia sendiri terlalu sibuk karena mencoba membuat keputusan apakah dia harus tetap berusaha menyelesaikan tugasnya... atau kabur saja sekalian. Laki-laki di depannya, walaupun kalau dilihat dari postur tubuh dan raut muka pasti hanya masih remaja, entah mengapa membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Dia masih ingat betul kapan pertama kali ia pernah merasa takut ini, dan kalau firasatnya benar, maka pemuda di depannya ini mungkin sama, atau malah lebih berbahaya daripada Zabuza.

Ketika perhatian Zouri masih teralihkan oleh pergolakan batin, rekannya yang sudah tak sabar mengambil kuda-kuda dan merendahkan tubuhnya sambil menggenggam gagang pedangnya erat-erat dalam posisi awal Iaiken. Ia baru tersadar saat semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Tunggu, Waraji...! Jangan-"

SING!

Senyum maniak yang terpasang di wajah Waraji berubah semakin lebar ketika dia melihat cipratan darah melayang di udara. Tetapi dahinya segera berkerut saat ia sadar kalau sang lawan sama sekali tidak terluka.

Lalu matanya jatuh ke kunai yang ada di genggaman pemuda pirang itu.

Suara berkelentang terdengar di telinga ketiga orang yang sedang berdiri di tengah hutan itu. Wajah Waraji berkeriut bingung saat menemukan kalau asal suara itu adalah pedangnya sendiri, yang kini sudah teronggok di rerumputan. Tapi rasa terkejut saat itu tidak akan bisa tertandingi dengan apapun yang ia rasakan saat melihat empat benda lain yang ada di samping pedangnya...

Paras Waraji berubah pucat pasi saat ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, tangan yang selalu ia pakai untuk menggenggam gagang pedang... karena kini tangan itu hanya tinggal memiliki ibu jari.

"AAHHH!" samurai bayaran itu melolong panjang, matanya tak bisa berpaling dari jari-jari puntungnya yang mulai mencurahkan darah. "BRENGSE-"

Waraji bahkan tak sempat menyelesaikan umpatannya ketika ia melihat sang lawan berkelebat memburunya. Gerakan yang terlalu cepat itu membuatnya tak punya kesempatan untuk bereaksi. Suara derak nyaring adalah satu-satunya indikasi yang bisa Waraji dapatkan ketika sebuah kaki menghantam dadanya, mematahkan hampir setengah tulang-tulang rusuknya, dan mementalkannya ke permukaan sebuah batang pohon.

Otak samurai bertato itu kembali tak diberi waktu untuk benar-benar mengidentifikasi rasa sakit yang dihasilkan oleh jarinya yang puntung atau dadanya yang rusak ketika rasa sakit yang lain tiba-tiba menyerang syarafnya. Tangannya yang sudah kehilangan empat jari tiba-tiba saja terpaku ke pohon oleh 5 kunai yang tersebar di sepanjang lengannya, memaksa Waraji untuk kembali melepaskan lolongan malang yang panjang dan menyedihkan.

Campuran dari shock, rasa sakit, dan trauma yang tak tercapai nalar membuat otak Waraji kelebihan muatan dan akhirnya hilang kesadaran.

Rasa gugup, takut, dan panik sekaligus membuat peredaran napas Zouri semakin cepat dan tak beraturan. Keringat dingin yang tak berhenti mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, dan semua itu disebabkan hanya oleh peristiwa yang memakan waktu tidak sampai satu menit di depannya.

Ketika mata biru langit itu jatuh kepadanya, Zouri langsung tahu bahwa tak peduli seperti apapun instingnya berteriak agar dia berbalik dan kabur sekarang juga, samurai itu takkan bisa mengelak dari jerat takdir yang sudah siap memasung lehernya.

Napas yang berhamburan berubah menjadi beraturan, tubuhnya yang tegang berubah menjadi santai. Tangannya yang gemetaran kini tenang, dengan perlahan terangkat untuk menggenggam sebuah gagang pedang.

Dan dia maju menyerbu, tak menggubris fakta bahwa dia mungkin sedang berjalan menuju akhir hidupnya. Karena daripada bersikap seperti pengecut yang harus diseret ke medan perang, samurai itu lebih memilih bertatap muka dan merangkul kematian seperti layaknya sahabat yang lama tak jumpa.

~•~

Sekujur tubuhnya dibaluri oleh luka, dan napasnya yang putus-putus adalah pertanda bahwa tenaganya sudah lama terkuras habis. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemah di samping badan, tak mampu bahkan walau hanya untuk mengangkat sebuah pedang, tak peduli walaupun pedang itu sendiri kini sudah terbelah sampai hanya tersisa sepertiga dari panjang aslinya.

Bibirnya yang mulai pucat kembali dicemari oleh warna merah yang tersembur dari kerongkongannya, membuat sekujur mulutnya dipenuhi oleh rasa besi yang membuatnya jijik dan ingin muntah. Kesadarannya yang kian susah dipertahankan dan matanya yang semakin kabur membuat samurai itu tahu kalau akhir umurnya sudah sangat dekat.

Tapi yang membuatnya bingung, adalah mengapa sang lawan tidak menghabisinya juga. Alih-alih membunuhnya, pemuda itu sekarang malah hanya berdiri di depannya tanpa berbuat apa-apa dengan kunai yang sudah membelah pedangnya menjadi tiga.

"Hei..." Zouri membuka suara. "Kenapa kau belum membunuhku juga...?"

Sang shinobi di depannya hanya diam untuk sesaat, wajahnya yang berkeriut memancarkan gejolak batin seakan-akan pemuda itu sedang berusaha memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu?"

"H-Hah...?" saking terkejutnya, Zouri bahkan hampir lupa untuk menarik napas. "Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku bekerja untuk Gato! Aku juga sudah membuat anak itu kehilangan ayahnya!"

"Oh, tidak usah bersikap bodoh di depanku. Aku tahu kalau eksekusi itu direncanakan oleh Kaiza sendiri, dan kau yang membantunya."

Kali ini Zouri benar-benar dipaksa membisu. Otaknya tak mampu mengolah kata-kata seperti program komputer yang mengalami crash karena salah satu rahasia yang paling dijaganya kini telah terbongkar.

"Apa? Kau lupa kalau aku seorang ninja?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit tersinggung. "Begini-begini aku cukup yakin dalam kemampuanku mencari informasi. Dan aku sendiri cukup kaget saat tahu berapa banyak data yang kudapat hanya dengan sedikit samaran dan kata-kata yang tepat."

"K-kau tahu...?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau bicara soal fakta bahwa rencana awal Gato adalah membunuh hampir setengah populasi kota Nami sebelum mengisolasi pulau ini, atau sangkaanku bahwa kau yang membeberkan rencana itu pada Kaiza?" raut wajah Naruto berubah sedikit saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Zouri. "Ho, jadi tebakanku memang benar. Memang kau yang memberitahu Kaiza."

"Sekarang, beritahu aku semua yang kau tahu."

Zouri membiarkan ada jeda sejenak di antara mereka sebelum memutuskan bahwa sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk bicara. Toh dia sudah hampir mati, jadi sudah tidak ada gunanya menyimpan rahasia. Setelah menarik satu napas panjang dan memperbaiki posisinya agar bisa sedikit lebih nyaman berbicara, ia mereka ulang peristiwa di malam dua tahun silam.

...

"_APA?!" Kaiza meraung geram. "Dia mau menyerang kota ini?!"_

"_Ya." Zouri menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas panjang. "Tengah malam ini."_

"_Brengsek...!" sang nelayan mengumpat keras. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari kedua pria di ruangan itu selama beberapa saat. "...Kami harus melawan."_

"_Oi."_

"_Benar, kami harus melawan. Gato mungkin saja sudah mengumpulkan bandit dan segala macam penjahat, tapi aku yakin kami menang jumlah." Kaiza berputar dan mulai berjalan ke pintu. "Aku harus memberitahu semuanya dan mulai bersiap-siap..."_

"_OI!" suara teriakan Zouri membuat langkah Kaiza terhenti. Nelayan itu dipaksa berbalik ketika samurai bertopi hitam itu menarik bahunya dengan paksa dan mencekal kerah bajunya. "Apa kau tidak dengar semua yang sudah kukatakan...?! Saat aku mengatakan kalau Gato sudah melakukan persiapan, dia tidak hanya mengumpulkan pasukan! Kau kira kalian yang hanya bekerja sebagai nelayan bisa melawan ratusan orang yang punya senjata tajam, pistol, dan peledak, hah?!"_

"_Kalau soal senjata api, kami juga punya kesatuan polisi-"_

"_Yang hanya punya sekitar 30 pistol! Yang persediaan pelurunya sudah hampir kosong karena disabotase oleh orang suruhan Gato! Yang markasnya sudah ditanami 10 bom dan siap diratakan ke tanah kapan saja!" potong Zouri kasar. "Jangan bersikap bodoh di depanku karena aku tahu kau punya otak! Kalau kalian melawan, maka aku jamin saat matahari terbenam besok takkan ada lagi pria yang tersisa di pulau ini, tua atau muda! Dan semua wanita yang tersisa akan dipaksa jadi budak nafsu semua bandit bayaran Gato! Mereka semua akan dipermalukan, dilecehkan, diperkosa, dan diperlakukan seperti binatang!"_

_Setelah berteriak begitu panjang, napas Zouri mulai tersengal dan ia jatuh terhenyak ke tempat duduk semula. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat kini berkeriut seperti orang yang menahan rasa jijik luar biasa. "...Semua anak yang tersisa akan dikirim ke rumah pribadi Gato, dan percayalah padaku, mereka akan dipaksa memenuhi semua nafsu bejat yang ada di otak monyet jahanam itu."_

"_A-apa...?"_

"_Semuanya tidak akan selamat. Termasuk istri dan anakmu."_

_Wajah Kaiza yang semula terisi oleh tekad untuk melawan, tekad untuk mempertahankan tempat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rumah dan begitu ia cintai ini, digantikan oleh keputusasaan. Kakinya kehilangan tenaga dan pria itu jatuh terduduk ke tanah, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan dan mulai terisak pelan. _

_Zouri sendiri menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Suara tangisan seorang pria dewasa yang sudah tahu asam garam kehidupan adalah salah satu hal paling memilukan yang pernah ia dengar. Ia ingin mengutuk Tuhan yang sudah memberi takdir yang begitu pedih pada orang-orang yang tak bersalah ini dan karena sudah menciptakan makhluk tak berhati seperti Gato, namun di atas itu semua, ia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. _

"_...Oi," Zouri buka suara, siap mengatakan apa yang sudah ada dalam kepalanya ketika dia memutuskan untuk menemui Kaiza. "Kau harus kabur dari pulau ini."_

"_H-hah...?"_

_Zouri menghembuskan napas berat sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kaiza. Ia menggenggam lengan pria itu dan dengan kasar memaksanya berdiri sebelum menariknya ke pintu. "Bawa keluargamu dan lari. Terserah kau mau pergi ke mana, yang penting tinggalkan pulau ini."_

_Kaiza menepis tangan Zouri. "Maksudmu aku harus kabur sendirian dan meninggalkan semua penduduk kota ini?! Kau pikir aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?!"_

"_Lalu apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan, hah?!" hardik Zouri. "Semua bandit suruhan Gato sudah siap dan hanya tinggal menunggu tengah malam! Kau pikir mereka tidak akan tahu kalau seisi kota tiba-tiba mencoba kabur?! Kau pikir itu sudah cukup untuk mengubah keadaan?!"_

"_Tapi kalau aku kabur, bagaimana dengan nasib mereka semua?!"_

"_Kau tak punya pilihan! Kau bisa memilih kabur, atau memilih tetap di sini hanya untuk mati sia-sia, dan takkan ada siapapun yang bisa menyelamatkan istri dan anakmu dari hal-hal bejat yang akan mereka lakukan!" Zouri balas berteriak dengan panas. "Kecuali kau punya rencana yang lebih baik, turuti saja kata-kataku!"_

_Alih-alih mencoba mendebat atau menuruti perintah Zouri, Kaiza malah menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tenggelam dalam renungan. Saat mata nelayan itu terbuka kembali, sorot matanya menunjukkan sebuah tekad... dan sebuah keputusan. "...Ada cara lain."_

"_Hah...?"_

"_Dengarkan aku..."_

_Belum sampai lima menit berselang, ekspresi Zouri telah berubah menjadi kemarahan dan ketidakpercayaan hebat. Dengan satu gerakan, ia melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Kaiza sambil berteriak, "APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!"_

_Kaiza tidak menjawab. Pria itu bahkan tidak berbuat apa-apa pada pipinya yang memerah dan sudut bibirnya yang mengalirkan darah. Tapi cahaya yang ada di mata lelaki itu sama sekali tak meredup, menandakan bahwa dia tak berniat untuk merubah keputusannya. _

_Melihat ketenangan yang dipancarkan oleh Kaiza, sang samurai meraih kerah nelayan itu lagi dan menariknya sampai berdiri. "Kau sadar hal macam apa yang baru kaukatakan?! Apa kau tidak sayang nyawa?!"_

"_Kau bertanya apa aku punya rencana yang lebih baik, dan inilah jawabanku." Kaiza menjawab tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. "Setidaknya, dengan ini, hanya akan ada satu korban."_

_Zouri melepaskan kerah pria di depannya itu. "...Bagaimana dengan istri dan anakmu?"_

"_Kalau informasimu bisa kupercaya, maka paling tidak aku bisa menghindarkan mereka berdua dari nasib yang lebih buruk dengan melakukan ini."_

"_Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau rencanamu ini gagal, maka kau tidak hanya kehilangan satu-satunya kesempatan melindungi keluargamu, kau juga akan mati sia-sia."_

_Kaiza sekali lagi menutup matanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. "...Aku tahu." nelayan itu membuka matanya dan menatap Zouri lurus-lurus. "Tapi aku yakin kau akan membantuku kan?"_

"_...Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"_

"_Tidak tahu," jawab Kaiza jujur. "Mungkin karena kau membocorkan rencana Gato walaupun kau tahu apa yang bisa terjadi kalau kau melakukannya. Atau mungkin karena walaupun kau adalah bawahan Gato, aku merasa aku bisa percaya padamu."_

_..._

"Rencana Kaiza berhasil. Korban yang jatuh di jangka dua tahun ini jauh, jauh lebih rendah kalau dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika Gato benar-benar melaksanakan rencana awalnya."

Jujur, Naruto tak tahu ia harus berkata apa saat ini. Dia memang sudah memperkirakan skenario semacam itu, tapi benar-benar mendengar ceritanya dalam kenyataan tetap saja membuatnya bungkam. Otaknya sekarang sedang berpicu seperti sebuah sepeda motor di puncak kecepatan mesinnya.

"...Kenapa?" setelah beberapa lama, barulah Naruto menemukan satu pertanyaan yang paling mencuat dari puluhan kalimat yang tercetus oleh pikirannya. "Walaupun rencana itu berhasil, tapi kalian tahu kalau itu sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan kan? Kau lihat sendiri apa yang kumaksud. Hampir semua penduduk kota ini sudah kehilangan harapan. Mereka kehilangan tekad dan keberanian untuk memperjuangkan kesejahteraan dan kedamaian yang harusnya mereka capai dengan tangan mereka sendiri."

"Rencana itu tak pernah bertujuan untuk mencegah Gato dari mengambil alih kota ini," jawab Zouri singkat, untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Naruto terkejut. "Bukannya sudah kukatakan apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka melawan? Kau kira tekad dan keberanian sudah cukup untuk melindungi mereka dari pedang? Atau peluru? Atau peledak?" Zouri mendebat sengit. "Rencana kami mungkin sudah membuat penduduk kota ini menderita, tapi kami berdua percaya, bahwa selama mereka terus bertahan hidup, maka suatu saat akan datang sebuah kesempatan untuk mengenyahkan Gato tanpa harus mengorbankan begitu banyak orang yang tak bersalah. Suatu saat, akan datang sebuah kesempatan dimana mereka bisa meraih kembali tekad dan keberanian, dan merebut kembali kota ini dari tangan Gato."

"...Lalu?" tanya Naruto. "Sampai kapan mereka harus menderita seperti ini? Kesempatan apa yang sebenarnya kalian tunggu?" Naruto tersadar. "...Jembatan yang sedang dibangun Tazuna?

"Tebakan bagus, tapi baru setengah tepat," jawab Zouri lugas. "Karena jembatan itu hanyalah kesempatan untuk membebaskan seluruh kota Nami dari garis kemiskinan yang sudah terlalu lama menjerat kota ini. Tidak, kesempatan yang kumaksud bukan jembatan itu. Kesempatan yang kami tunggu adalah sesuatu yang bisa membersihkan masalah ini dari akarnya: Gato." Zouri mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto lurus-lurus, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya yang masih basah oleh darah. "Dan aku percaya, kesempatan yang kami tunggu-tunggu itu sekarang sedang berdiri di depanku."

Zouri menunggu, dan menunggu... dan menunggu. Pemuda remaja di depannya seperti orang yang beku di dalam satu waktu, tak berubah posisi, tak bergerak, tak berucap. Satu-satunya hal yang memberitahunya kalau pemuda itu masih hidup hanyalah suara napasnya yang masih terhembus pelan dan dadanya yang naik turun. Lalu pemuda itu bereaksi.

...hanya saja, ia tak menyangka akan mendengar tawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahaha...! Ahah...hah..." mendengar tawa yang tak disangka-sangka itu membuat Zouri mulai berpikir kalau shinobi di depannya tiba-tiba hilang kewarasan. "Kau tahu, ketika aku menerima misi ini, aku tak pernah tahu misi level C bisa berubah menjadi level S hanya dalam satu setengah minggu. Lagipula, kurasa hanya aku satu-satunya Genin dalam sejarah Konoha yang pernah berpartisipasi dalam misi level S." Ia terkekeh sekali lagi. "Awas saja kalau Baa-chan tidak menaikkan upahku kalau aku sudah pulang nanti."

"Jadi?" Zouri bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Serahkan padaku," sahut Naruto tegas. "Lagipula, aku punya urusan pribadi dengan Gato."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, napas sang samurai yang berikutnya terhembus dengan sedikit lebih lega. Paling tidak, janji yang dulu ia buat pada Kaiza sudah hampir mencapai titik akhir. Ia sudah siap merebahkan tubuhnya dan merangkul kematian ketika tiba-tiba suara Naruto mencapai gendang telinganya.

"Oi, minum ini," Zouri melihat sebuah benda melayang di udara yang ia tangkap dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang pedang. Saat genggamannya terbuka, ia melihat sebuah pil sebesar kelereng dengan warna hijau tua. "Pil khusus buatan klan Nara itu bisa mempercepat proses penyembuhan alami tubuh sampai beberapa kali lipat. Tapi ingat, sesudah meminumnya, maka kau akan pingsan setidaknya selama satu atau dua jam."

Mata Zouri membelalak tak percaya pada pil di genggamannya dan yang akan menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. "K-kenapa... kau memberiku pil ini?"

"Buat main gundu. Ya karena kau luka parah lah, bego."

"B-bukan itu..." Zouri terbata. "Kenapa kau mau menyelamatkanku? Kau lupa kalau aku adalah musuh?"

"Musuh?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Kau sudah membantu kota ini menghindari pembunuhan masal, dan kau masih menganggap kalau aku harus memusuhimu? Kau gila ya?" shinobi itu tersenyum. "Lagipula, kau sama sekali bukan orang jahat. Kau cuma bekerja untuk orang yang salah, itu saja." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Shinobi itu berbalik dan melompat pergi, tapi tidak sebelum menambahkan satu kalimat lagi. "Yah, kalau bukan karena alasan itu, kita bilang saja karena aku senang bisa bertemu dan melawan seorang samurai yang masih menjunjung tinggi nilai bushido."

Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Zouri setelah beberapa lompatan. Samurai itu sendiri kini terhenyak, merasakan bagaimana kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang terlepas dari mulut sang shinobi pirang mempengaruhi perasaannya jauh lebih dalam dari yang ia kira.

"Bushido... ya?" tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Samurai itu mendongak, menatap langit yang cerah dan awan yang berkelana di atasnya. "Kelihatannya ajaranmu benar-benar membekas padaku, Otou-san..."

~•~

Setelah Naruto membuka daun pintu rumah Tazuna, kakinya bahkan belum sempat masuk satu langkah ke dalam rumah itu ketika dua sosok tiba-tiba melesat dari dalam dan menubruk perutnya.

"Nii-san!/Onii-chan!"

Naruto terbatuk-batuk sambil terkekeh, tangannya terangkat dan digunakan untuk mengacak-acak rambut kedua bocah yang sedang memeluknya erat-erat. "Oi, sakit nih. Kalau mau ngasih sambutan itu yang normal dikit kenapa?"

"T-tapi, tapi...!" kepala Inari yang sudah tidak bertopi mendongak dengan mata yang basah. "Kau benar tidak apa-apa?! Bukannya tadi kau harus melawan dua samurai sekaligus?"

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto sambil berpura-pura bingung. "Kau pikir hanya dua samurai sudah cukup untuk mengalahkanku? Inari, aku mungkin bukan orang terkuat sedunia tapi itu bukan berarti aku lemah."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau lama sekali pulangnya?!" kepala kedua yang tadi menempel ke kaos Naruto ikut mendongak. "Aku benar-benar khawatir tahu!"

"Ahh, kalau itu sih karena..." Naruto memejamkan mata sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Ia memilih untuk mengutip kata-kata favorit salah satu guru yang sempat melatihnya dulu. "Aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan."

"Hah?" dua suara menyahutnya sekaligus dalam nada bingung. Naruto terkekeh saat ia merasakan sensasi deja vu karena dulu ia sendiri juga sering dibuat bingung seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, gak usah dipikirin. Kalian sudah makan?"

Inari dan Negi melepaskan pelukan mereka sambil menggeleng. Melihat Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, Negi cepat-cepat berkata, "H-habisnya, kami kan khawatir. Masa kami bisa makan dengan tenang kalau Nii-san belum pulang?"

"Oh, oke kalo begitu." Naruto memutar tubuh kedua bocah itu dan mulai mendorong mereka ke arah pintu dapur. "Tapi lain kali, percaya dikit dong sama kakakmu ini."

Inari dan Negi memalingkan wajah mereka, menunjukkan sebuah senyum lebar pada Naruto. "Baik, Nii-san/Onii-chan!"

Ketika pintu dapur terbuka, Naruto lagi-lagi dikejutkan ketika dia dipeluk lagi, kali ini oleh seseorang yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap sampai hampir bisa dikatakan hitam. Isakan pelan terdengar dari bahu Naruto, dan samar-samar pemuda itu bisa mendengar gumaman "Terimakasih." yang datang berulang-ulang orang yang memeluknya. Dengan sebuah senyum lembut, pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita itu dalam usaha menenangkannya.

Satu tangan lain menghampiri bahu Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mendongak dan melihat wajah tua Tazuna yang juga dipenuhi oleh rasa terimakasih. Mengangguk dalam diam, shinobi muda itu melirik meja makan, dimana seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada membalas tatapannya dengan raut wajah lega. Pelan-pelan, Naruto melepaskan pelukan Tsunami dan nyengir lebar. "Jadi, kita mau makan malam apa nih?"

...

Suara dentingan porselen dari piring yang dicuci dan tawa dua anak kecil terdengar dari dapur, mengisi kesunyian yang kini mengambang di antara ketiga laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di lorong di balik pintu ruangan itu. Wajah lelaki pertama, seorang pria tua dengan rambut beruban, menatap tak percaya pada seorang pemuda pirang yang bersandar ke dinding di depannya.

"Jadi..." Tazuna memulai, dan ia harus menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kaiza merencakan sendiri kematiannya? Untuk menyelamatkan penduduk kota ini dari Gato?"

Si rambut pirang, seorang shinobi dengan usia beranjak 16 tahun, mengangguk.

"Dan si super brengsek itu ingin menculik Inari... karena..."

"Karena dia ingin memaksamu untuk berhenti membangun jembatan itu sebagai tebusan Inari." shinobi dengan nama Naruto itu menjawab singkat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah murka sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan karena dia seorang manusia bejat yang suka 'bermain' dengan anak-anak."

Paras Tazuna pucat pasi ketika ia mengerti apa yang disiratkan oleh kalimat itu. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar tahu betapa besar ia berhutang budi pada ninja di depannya.

Tapi belum sempat bapak tua itu buka suara untuk kembali berterimakasih, dia tiba-tiba disesakkan oleh nafsu membunuh lain yang terpancar dari belakangnya. Pria itu berbalik, dan menemukan bahwa aura mengerikan itu datang dari Tsuna yang bersidekap dan sama sekali belum bersuara semenjak pembicaraan mereka dimulai. Di dahi pemuda itu telah muncul secercah api yang walaupun kecil, namun bersinar dengan tegas dan gamblang.

"Naruto-san." suara Tsuna yang biasanya ceria, kini berubah menjadi dingin. "Ini sudah tak bisa dibiarkan."

Kedua remaja itu saling pandang, bertukar pikiran dalam diam. Tazuna, yang sampai saat ini masih diliputi efek nafsu membunuh yang menguar dari kedua pemuda itu dan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara, hanya bisa menatap dalam diam ketika mereka beriringan pergi ke lantai dua, dan kembali lagi dengan penampilan yang berbeda tapi dengan raut wajah yang sama.

Tazuna tersentak saat sadar bahwa kedua laki-laki itu berniat untuk pergi berperang.

"O-oi!" setelah pada akhirnya berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali, Tazuna segera memanggil kedua pemuda itu sebelum mereka sempat mengambil langkah menuju pintu depan. "Kalian mau pergi ke mana?!"

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh, membuat Tazuna melihat bahwa di mata mereka yang senantiasa hangat dan ramah, kini hanya ada dingin dan keras. "Ke markas Gato."

"Apa kalian sudah super gila?!" Tazuna membelalakkan mata. "Berapa kali harus kuberitahu kalian?! Gato punya pasukan! Kalian pikir kalian bisa menghadapi ratusan bandit dengan hanya dua orang?!"

Kedua pemuda itu tak memberi reaksi selain mengembalikan pandangan mereka ke depan dan mulai melangkahkan kaki. "Kami tak peduli."

Naruto membuka pintu, buku tangannya yang bebas mengepal dan mengeluarkan suara berderak. "Aku tak peduli Gato menyewa ratusan prajurit bayaran. Aku punya jutsu."

Tsuna melangkah di sampingnya, mengencangkan sarung tangan hitamnya sambil berkata dingin, "Dia bisa saja menyewa puluhan Nukenin. Aku punya sarung tanganku."

"Aku tak peduli walau dia membawa pasukan siluman atau setan sekalipun. Aku punya tangan dan kakiku."

Dua pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari rumah Tazuna, bibir mereka mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sama. "Ini bukan soal misi atau kewajiban."

"Ini adalah harga diri seorang kakak."

**To be Continued...**

A/N: Hamba ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa fic ini dimaksudkan sebagai cerita yang memakai setting manga Naruto sebagai basis tapi dengan plot yang hamba kembangkan sendiri. Drama dan romansa memang ada, tapi hamba sudah bilang kalau hamba tidak berniat bikin sinetron tertulis. Fic ini adalah usaha hamba untuk mencoba menandingi mbah Masashi dalam soal membuat karya bertema shounen!

_Next chapter: Naruto and Tsuna go to war with PURE BADASSERY!_

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Penelitian yang rumit tapi harus sudah selesai hari Rabu jadi penyebab utama hamba lupa sama sekali mengupdate fic ini hari Senin tadi. Chapternya mah sudah selesai, tapi kalau lupa itu ya... gitu deh. BTW, scene battle adanya di sepertiga akhir. Kali aja ada yang gak pengen membaca perkembangan plot dan mau langsung loncat ke situ.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**When The Sun Goes Working**

**Part 7**

**(Overwhelming Strength?! I am Namikaze Naruto!)**

_(Setengah minggu yang lalu)_

Naruto mungkin adalah seorang remaja bego yang kadang tidak bisa membedakan tindakan mana yang bisa ditoleransi akal sehat, karena itulah dia sering dianggap sebagai pemuda aneh yang kewarasannya patut dipertanyakan. Akan tetapi, itu bukan berarti bahwa dia adalah ninja yang payah. Latihan teramat berat yang ia jalani semenjak berada di bawah asuhan Jiraiya sang Sannin dimulai adalah bukti bahwa kekuatan apapun yang ia dapatkan bukan berasal garis keturunan, tapi dari kerja keras. Tak hanya mengasah kemampuan fisik, edukasi yang ia dapatkan dari mata-mata nomor satu di seantero Konoha juga membuat Naruto mengerti bahwa seorang shinobi tidak hanya bergantung pada kemampuan bela diri karena ada satu senjata lain yang sangat poten di dunia shinobi. Senjata itu adalah 'informasi'.

Sebagai contoh, bukan hal yang mustahil ketika seorang Genin biasa bisa mengalahkan shinobi berlevel Chuunin jika Genin itu tahu jelas kelemahan lawannya dan memanfaatkannya dengan benar. Mengetahui cara bertarung lawan seperti apa, kelemahan mereka, kebiasaan mereka, bahkan mengetahui jumlah kunai atau shuriken yang dibawa musuh pun bisa memberikan keuntungan di medan pertempuran. Selain itu, mengenal geografi dan mengetahui lokasi yang bisa memberi keuntungan maupun kerugian adalah hal esensial bagi seorang ninja yang tahu betapa bergunanya informasi semacam dalam menentukan siapa yang mati atau hidup di akhir pertempuran.

Naruto tahu betul betapa pentingnya informasi, terutama karena Jiraiya telah mematri pelajaran itu ke otaknya dan tidak tedeng aling-aling dalam membuat Naruto mempelajari keahlian yang ia perlukan dalam mengumpulkan info. Dan dengan pengetahuan ini, sejak hari pertama timnya sampai di rumah Tazuna, Naruto telah membuat setidaknya sepuluh Kagebunshin per hari yang ia kirim ke seantero kota Nami. Dibekali dengan Henge no jutsu untuk penyamaran dan sebuah buku catatan kecil (ia tahu bahwa ingatan semua Kagebunshin akan kembali padanya, tapi tetap saja ia perlu catatan untuk memastikan dia tidak melewatkan apapun), tiga hari kemudian ia sudah menghadapi sepuluh buku, masing-masing terisi dengan beragam data.

Setiap malam, setelah Negi dan Tsuna sudah tertidur kelelahan karena latihan mereka, Naruto menyisihkan beberapa jam untuk menganalisa semua data yang ia punya, sambil berusaha mengaitkan satu data dengan yang lain. Ia berhasil mengetahui tentang Kaiza, kemudian kematian pria itu dan efeknya ke penduduk kota Nami. Ia juga berhasil mengetahui bahwa Gato telah menanamkan pengaruhnya ke tubuh pemerintahan kota ini dengan beberapa suapan, dan dengan itu, mengambil hak kuasa atas semua pelabuhan, mendominasi izin perdangan, bahkan menyabotase satuan kepolisian. Jika ia harus jujur, maka Naruto akan mengaku kalau dia kagum dengan Gato karena langkah-langkah yang ia ambil sangat efektif dan membuatnya bisa menguasai satu pulau hampir tanpa perlawanan.

Tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah diperbuat pria itu.

Sayangnya, walaupun data yang ia kumpulkan sudah cukup banyak, Naruto masih belum bisa mendapatkan satu info yang menjadi prioritas utamanya. Walaupun tak ada orang yang tidak kenal Gato di kota itu, tak ada satupun yang tahu di mana pengusaha busuk itu bermarkas. Tapi tepat sebelum pencariannya mencapai jalan buntu, Naruto menemukan solusi dalam bentuk data identitas anak buah Gato yang sering keluyuran di kota Nami. Remaja yang mengenakan kaos hitam polos dengan celana jins abu-abu itu menarik napas panjang lalu menutup semua bukunya. Ia berbalik kemudian mendekat ke arah dua futon di kamar itu, membenarkan selimut Tsuna dan Negi yang tertidur nyenyak, sebelum berdiri tegak dan berjalan ke pintu.

Dia harus mengambil langkah yang lebih drastis.

Hampir 6 jam kemudian, Naruto sudah melangkah menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumah Tazuna. Kegiatannya malam itu sudah selesai. Ia berhasil menemukan satu anak buah Gato yang sedang mabuk berat, menyekapnya, lalu menyamar menjadi orang itu dengan Henge no jutsu. Dengan data yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya, shinobi itu mencari rekan orang yang ia jadikan samaran dan berhasil membuat mereka membantunya pulang dengan alasan dia terlalu mabuk sehingga bisa pingsan di tengah jalan.

Ia cukup terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa markas Gato ada di pulau utama dan bukan di pulau tempat kota Nami berada. Walau demikian, ia juga tahu bahwa Gato telah membuat pilihan logis. Pengusaha itu tahu bahwa posisinya di mata penduduk Nami bisa membuat keselamatannya terancam jika mereka memutuskan untuk memberontak. Bahkan walaupun dengan semua orang yang ia sewa, tetap saja pria yang rela melakukan apapun demi kekayaan itu tahu bahwa apapun bisa terjadi dan ia tidak rela berada dalam bahaya hanya karena kurang hati-hati.

Setelah tiba di markas Gato, Naruto tak membuang waktu dan segera bekerja. Ia segera pergi ke salah satu tempat berkumpul para prajurit bayaran dan mulai melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan di sana-sini. Ia harus berhati-hati agar pertanyaan tidak dianggap mencurigakan tapi itu bisa ditangkal dengan mudah dengan mendekati kelompok yang sudah dipengaruhi alkohol yang ditenggak oleh mayoritas di ruangan itu. Karena memiliki ratusan prajurit bayaran membuat Gato harus membuat akomodasi yang sesuai, Naruto hanya tinggal pindah ruangan jika merasa dia sudah terlalu dicurigai, walau fakta bahwa hampir semua orang itu sangat suka mabuk-mabukan di saat malam juga membantu mengurangi bahaya samarannya terbongkar. Hampir 4 jam ia berkeliling di markas Gato, dan sekarang ia sudah duduk di toilet, di pangkuannya sudah ada satu buku catatan sementara tangannya masih sibuk menulis info di buku kedua.

Walau kabur dari tempat itu bukan perkara mudah, tapi dia bisa keluar tanpa kesulitan berarti karena sebagian besar bandit di tempat itu sudah pingsan karena terlalu mabuk-mabukan, sesuatu yang semakin membuat Naruto jijik pada mereka. Tapi ia segera menepis rasa tidak senang itu, mengingat bahwa karena kelakuan mereka itulah dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkah karena sekarang tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah, paling tidak ia ingin sampai ke rumah Tazuna sebelum fajar agar bisa tidur barang sebentar, terutama karena ia masih harus melatih Tsuna dan Negi saat siang datang.

Namun diatas semua hal yang sedang berseliweran di benaknya, satu hal terus mengambang ke puncak. Dia telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Tazuna sama sekali tak melebih-lebihkan saat pak tua itu mengatakan kalau Gato memiliki sebuah pasukan. Sekaya apapun Gato, memberi upah dan memberi makan hampir ratusan orang pastilah bukan perkara mudah dan tidak bisa dipanjang-panjangkan. Ini membuatnya berpikir, Gato pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang besar di waktu dekat. Dan dengan pasukan sewaan sebesar itu, Naruto yakin apapun rencana Gato, itu pasti sesuatu yang buruk.

Saat itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka firasat buruknya akan menjadi kenyataan.

~•~

_(Sekarang)_

Tsuna melangkah dalam sunyi, mengikuti seorang sosok yang berjalan di depannya dengan langkah-langkah tanpa keraguan. Orang itu, orang yang ia kenal sangat baik itu, mengenakan celana hitam panjang, jaket orange berkerah tinggi yang dari bagian tengah ke atas juga berwarna hitam. Namun yang paling mencolok dari penampilan pemuda itu adalah haori merah tua dengan jilatan api hitam di tepian bawahnya.

Diskusi singkat yang mereka lakukan setelah meninggalkan rumah Tazuna membuat Tsuna tahu bahwa jalan setapak yang mereka jalani sekarang adalah salah satu jalan pintas tersembunyi menuju area di mana Tazuna membangun jembatan. Naruto telah memberitahunya bahwa markas Gato terletak di pulau utama, dan dia telah bertanya mengapa mereka harus melewati jembatan itu mengingat sebagai ninja Naruto bisa berjalan di atas air dan dia sendiri bisa memakai Api Langit untuk terbang, dan itu belum termasuk pelabuhan-pelabuhan yang tersebar di sekeliling pulau itu.

Alasan Naruto adalah karena semua pelabuhan itu telah dikuasai Gato dan mereka tak mungkin bisa memakai salah satu kapal yang berlabuh di sana tanpa ketahuan. Sedangkan alasan untuk argumen pertama Tsuna adalah karena entah kenapa dua hari ini Gato semakin gencar menempatkan prajurit sewaannya di selat antara pulau utama dan kota Nami, sehingga satu-satunya jalan bagi Tsuna dan Naruto untuk menyeberang tanpa ketahuan adalah dengan jembatan Tazuna di mana banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi mengingat di sana banyak terdapat alat berat, serta patroli di sana jauh lebih minim. Dan mengingat jembatan itu sudah hampir selesai, paling mereka harus melompat beberapa meter untuk mencapai pulau utama.

"_Kenapa kita harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini?" tanya Tsuna, sedikit kesal. "Kita mau memerangi mereka kan? Kenapa kita harus bertingkah seperti pengecut?"_

"_Tsuna," Naruto menyahut singkat sambil menoleh ke arah adiknya itu. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau harus ingat bahwa dalam perang ini, kita hanya berdua dan musuh kita ada ratusan. Kita tak bisa mengharapkan ada pertolongan apalagi bala bantuan. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Mulailah pelajari perbedaan antara pengecut dan pintar."_

Dalam pertukaran pikiran singkat itu, Tsuna kembali diingatkan akan fakta bahwa walaupun figur kakaknya ini bego, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bodoh.

Perjalanan mereka terasa singkat, dan sekarang lambat laun mereka sudah hampir mencapai akhir jalan setapak. Napasnya berubah makin cepat ketika ia merasakan ada yang salah ketika jembatan yang sudah hampir selesai itu mulai muncul di pandangan Tsuna. Berbagai pikiran kembali berseliweran dalam kepala Tsuna ketika ia menyadari bahwa pertarungan semakin dekat.

"Tsuna," renungan Tsuna terhenti ketika mendengar panggilan Naruto. "Sepertinya kita baru akan sampai di markas Gato dalam waktu yang lama."

Ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu, Tsuna tiba-tiba merasakan firasat tidak enak dalam hatinya. "Naruto-san, apa maksudmu?" dia tak mendapat jawaban, membuat remaja itu makin cemas tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Firasat buruknya makin diperkuat ketika ia melihat Naruto berhenti bergerak, pose tubuhnya mengeras selama sepersekian detik sebelum berjalan kembali.

Firasat Tsuna terbukti ketika dia dan Naruto menapakkan langkah pertama mereka di jembatan itu. Di sana, hampir tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan, berdiri dua sosok yang membuat batin Tsuna terisi rasa cemas.

"Hoo, akhirnya datang juga," suara yang masih Tsuna ingat dari seminggu yang lalu dan yang masih merembeskan rasa takut dalam hatinya menyapa telinga kedua pemuda itu. "Aku sudah bosan menunggu."

Bahasa tubuh Naruto tetap kokoh ketika ia memberi respon, "Sudah sembuh dari mati surimu, Zabuza?"

"Aku senang penilaianku tidak keliru. Kau memang bukan ninja ingusan dan benar-benar bisa menjadi lawan yang pantas." di balik penutup mukanya yang terbuat dari perban, sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Nukenin yang dipanggil Naruto dengan nama Zabuza. "Lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku mau diam berlama-lama tanpa membalasmu kan, Namikaze?"

"Tentu saja tidak." sahut Naruto tandas sebelum mengalihkan matanya ke sosok yang berdiri di samping Zabuza. "Jadi kau memang Oinin gadungan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto tak mendapat jawaban. Pemuda itu sudah siap membuka mulutnya lagi ketika tangan Oinin gadungan itu tiba-tiba berkelebat dan Naruto harus mengambil satu langkah cepat ke samping untuk menghindari sebatang senbon yang melayang ke organ yang membuatnya sebagai laki-laki tulen.

"OI!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah berkeringat dingin. "Kau dendam apa sama aku, hah?! Kenapa tiba-tiba mau membuatku tak bisa punya anak?!"

"Itu hukuman yang pantas untuk cowok tak berotak seperti kau!"

"Tunggu dulu... suara itu..." Naruto mencubit dagunya sambil berpikir keras di mana ia pernah mendengar suara yang samar-samar ia kenal itu. Tak lama, memori yang tepat muncul ke permukaan benaknya. "K-kamu...!" pemuda itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya yang gemetaran dan mengarahkannya ke si Oinin gadungan. "KAMU WARIA YANG KEMARIN!"

Semua orang di tempat itu tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kesunyian sejenak yang mengisi udara segera berakhir, digantikan oleh jerit ketakutan yang lepas dari seorang pemuda pirang yang kini harus melompat-lompat untuk menghindari senbon-senbon yang entah kenapa terus saja diarahkan ke selangkangannya.

"Oi- Tunggu- Ampun!"

Ketika hujan serangan senbon itu berakhir, area seluas hampir sepuluh meter persegi sudah ditebari oleh senbon-senbon yang mencuat di permukaan jembatan. Orang yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan senbon-senbon itu kini mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "AKU INI CEWEK, DASAR DUREN BEGO!"

"Hah? Jadi kau bukan waria?" kata Naruto terkejut, sebelum sadar bahwa kalimat Haku juga mengandung hinaan baginya. Si cowok yang mendapat panggilan 'duren bego' mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi tersinggung. "Lalu kenapa malah aku yang dipanggil bego?! Kau sendiri yang mengaku kalau kau cowok! Wajar kan kalau aku salah paham?!"

Haku kini mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan gerakan yang tegang karena marah. "Tapi jangan seenaknya manggil aku waria dong!"

Naruto turut berjalan ke arah sang Oinin sampai mereka kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan. "Kalau begitu jangan bohong dong! Bikin orang salah paham, tahu!"

Tsuna dan Zabuza hanya bisa terdiam sementara kedua orang di tengah jembatan terus bertukar teriakan yang semakin lama semakin bertambah volumenya. Andai Tsuna dan Zabuza tidak mengenal kedua orang itu, mereka pasti mengira Haku dan Naruto adalah dua kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Haku bahkan sampai melepaskan topengnya supaya suara teriakannya tidak teredam.

"Jadi kau pikir alasan itu sudah cukup untuk meraba dadaku?!"

"Kuulangi sekali lagi... ITU KARENA AKU KIRA KAU BENAR-BENAR SEORANG COWOK!"

"KAU KAN BISA NANYA! TIDAK USAH SAMPAI MERABA DADAKU SEGALA KAN?! DASAR MESUM!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MESUM, HAH?! NYALAHIN ORANG MULU, PADAHAL INI GAK AKAN TERJADI KALAU KAU JUJUR DARI AWAL!"

Selagi kedua remaja itu saling teriak, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tubuh mereka semakin mendekat sampai wajah mereka hanya terpisah kurang dari beberapa inci dan membuat ujung hidung mereka sampai hampir bersentuhan. Jika dilihat dari perspektif lain (serta mengabaikan pertengkaran yang berlangsung antara kedua orang itu) maka jarak antar wajah mereka yang kian minim adalah suatu pemandangan yang hanya bisa dilihat pada dua orang yang memiliki hubungan sangat intim.

Dan pada saat itulah, insting agresif seorang ninja bernama Zabuza menyala.

Naruto merasakan instingnya mengirimkan pertanda bahaya dan segera melompat mundur, menghindari sebuah tebasan yang hampir membelah kepalanya jadi dua.

"Oi," suara kesal Zabuza terdengar. "Kau lupa kalau aku juga ada di sini? Kenapa kau malah menggoda Haku?"

"Kau buta ya?!" teriak Naruto sambil membelalak tak percaya. "Kapan aku menggoda dia?! Kami sedang bertengkar tahu, bertengkar!"

Tanpa memedulikan sahutan Naruto, Zabuza menyorotkan matanya ke Haku, "Dan kau Haku, kita di sini untuk menjalankan misi. Apa kau lupa itu? Kau kemanakan otakmu?"

Mendengar itu, kepala Haku terkulai karena malu. "...Maafkan aku, Zabuza-sama."

"Oi!" Naruto berteriak marah. "Jangan bicara seperti itu pada seorang cewek!"

"Diam kau, Namikaze! Dia adalah murid dan bawahanku, terserahku mau mengatakan apa!" balas Zabuza sengit. "Sekarang, kau mau mulai bertarung atau tidak?!"

Mendengar itu, Tsuna langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan Api Langit memancar kian terang di dahinya. Dahi remaja 14 tahun itu mengerut ketika melihat figur kakaknya hanya berdiri diam tanpa mengubah posisi sedikitpun.

"Naruto-san, kau sedang apa?!" Tsuna berteriak dengan khawatir. "Kenapa kau malah berdiri di situ saja?! Kau mau mati?!"

"Diam, Tsuna." perintah Naruto. Tsuna berjengit, dia tahu bahwa ketika nada bicara Naruto sudah seperti itu, dia sudah bukan lagi seorang kakak yang bego. Sekarang, aura yang menguar dari pemuda pirang itu seakan meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa dia bukan lagi seorang remaja 16 tahun yang suka bercanda, tetapi seorang shinobi yang telah mengenal asam garam kehidupan yang kejam. "Zabuza, sebelum kita saling bunuh, bisakah kau menjawab satu pertanyaanku dulu?"

Kening Zabuza berkerut ketika mendengar itu. Ia tak yakin apakah Naruto berkata jujur atau dia hanya berusaha membuat perhatiannya teralih untuk melakukan serangan tak terduga, terutama karena dia tahu ninja yang berasal dari Konoha itu memiliki jutsu yang membuatnya bisa berpindah tempat dengan kecepatan yang tak tertandingi.

Lalu dia menatap mata Naruto, di mana ia hanya bisa menemukan kejujuran dan tak sedikitpun terdeteksi niat culas atau tipu daya. Nukenin dari Kirigakure itu mengendurkan kuda-kuda dan batal mencabut pedangnya. "Biasanya aku tak pernah memberi waktu pada musuhku sebelum membunuh mereka. Tapi karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu, akan kubiarkan kau bertanya."

"Terima kasih," sahut Naruto singkat sambil tersenyum tipis. Namun senyum itu segera menghilang dan digantikan oleh sorot mata seruncing ujung kunai. "Kenapa kau mau bekerja untuk orang seperti Gato?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang bodoh, bocah," Zabuza mendengus. "Dia menawarkan pekerjaan, dan aku butuh uang. Sesederhana itu."

"Kau tidak sadar apa yang mau dia lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan geram. "Kau tidak sadar kalau dia ingin memperbudak seluruh pulau ini dan penduduknya hanya demi uang? Kau tidak sadar bahwa dengan bekerja untuk Gato, kau sudah membantunya membuat ratusan orang jatuh dalam penderitaan bahkan kematian? Dimana moralmu?!"

"Dunia ini tak pernah adil, Namikaze. Ada orang yang bahagia, ada orang yang menderita. Memang begitulah adanya. Kau juga seorang ninja, kukira kau sudah mengerti tentang hal itu." Zabuza mengangkat tangannya. "Dan jangan bicara soal moral di depanku. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupanmu, tapi bahkan sebelum aku menjadi ninja, tanganku sudah berlumuran darah."

Tsuna yang sedari tadi terus mendengarkan percakapan itu tanpa bersuara mulai merasa tak sabar. Ia sudah siap membuka mulutnya namun berhenti saat mendengar kata yang terucap dari bibir Naruto. "Kirigakure no Kijin..."

"Kijin (Setan)?" Tsuna mengulangi. "Naruto-san, apa maksudnya nama itu?"

"Empat belas tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah ujian kelulusan yang hanya ada di Kirigakure yang membuat desa itu juga mendapat julukan Chigiri no Sato (Desa Kabut Darah)."

"Ujian kelulusan?"

Zabuza terkekeh. "Di Kirigakure, kau harus melalui sebuah ujian tertentu sebelum bisa menjadi seorang ninja."

Tsuna menatap pria yang terus saja terkekeh itu, hatinya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman. "Ujian seperti apa?"

"Pertarungan sampai mati antar murid."

Tsuna tercengang. "...Eh?"

"Murid-murid yang sudah belajar dan berlatih bersama, murid-murid yang berbagi makan di meja yang sama. Teman yang telah saling tolong dan berbagi mimpi, diadu sampai salah satunya mati."

Tsuna merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahinya ketika ia berusaha keras untuk tidak membayangkan ujian kelulusan yang mengerikan itu. Jika untuk menjadi ninja di Kirigakure seseorang harus melewati ujian seperti itu dulu, ia sekarang mengerti mengapa Zabuza sangat menakutkan.

Naruto meneruskan. "Tapi 14 tahun lalu, sistem ujian itu terpaksa dihapus... karena kemunculan seorang Kijin."

"Dihapus?" tanya Tsuna. "Kenapa? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Naruto menarik napasnya. "Tanpa ragu dan tanpa berhenti bahkan untuk sejenak saja, seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan belum resmi menjadi seorang ninja... telah membunuh lebih dari seratus murid lain."

Zabuza tersenyum lebar sambil berkata, "Saat itu benar-benar... menyenangkan."

Tsuna tersentak dan sudah hampir mengutarakan rasa tidak senangnya atas perkataan Zabuza ketika Naruto tiba-tiba buka suara lagi. "Zabuza, tolong jangan menyela sebelum aku selesai bicara."

"Hah?" Tsuna memutar kepalanya untuk menatap figur kakaknya. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto-san?"

"Maksudku adalah, cerita itu masih belum lengkap," melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Tsuna, Naruto segera memberikan uraian. "Coba pikir deh Tsuna, memangnya wajar jika ada seorang anak sembilan tahun yang membantai lebih dari seratus orang tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

"Jangan sok tahu kau, Namikaze." Zabuza menggeram sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, jadi jangan bicara seakan kau tahu apa alasanku!"

Naruto menyeringai, "Oh, tapi aku MEMANG tahu." perkataan Naruto mau tak mau membuat mata Zabuza melebar. "Dan kurasa alasanmu bisa kuuraikan cukup dengan satu kata: Yagura."

Bahasa tubuh Zabuza serta merta menjadi tegang ketika ia mendengar nama yang tercetus oleh bibir Naruto. Pria itu menggertakkan giginya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan gejolak emosi yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya.

"Yagura? Tapi itu nama Yondaime," Haku angkat suara sebelum menatap ayah angkatnya yang nampak marah. "Zabuza-sama, apa yang dia bicarakan?"

"Namikaze, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya Zabuza sembari mengisi setiap kata dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Asal tahu saja, aku adalah murid seorang ninja yang merupakan salah satu mata-mata terbaik di seantero dunia shinobi, yang memaksaku belajar sejarah dunia shinobi hampir dua jam setiap malam. Informasi adalah salah satu kelebihanku." sahut Naruto dengan bangga.

"Naruto-san, siapa Yagura? Lalu apa hubungannya dia dengan orang ini?"

"Ahh, Yagura dikenal luas sebagai orang yang menjadi Yondaime Mizukage, pemimpin Kirigakure. Tapi sayangnya, tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau dia juga adalah sahabat terbaik Zabuza Momochi yang masuk akademi ninja Kirigakure bersama-sama."

"Apa?" Haku terbelalak. "Yondaime-sama... adalah sahabat Zabuza-sama?"

"Benar," Naruto mengkonfirmasi dengan sebuah anggukan. "Dan belum berapa hari dua sahabat itu masuk akademi ninja, entah karena alasan apa, semua senior yang jumlahnya seratus orang lebih mengeroyok Yagura dengan niat membunuhnya. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang itu kan?"

"Jadi dia mendapat julukan Kiragakure no Kijin setelah membunuh seratus orang murid... untuk melindungi sahabatnya?" tanya Tsuna.

"Benar."

"Tapi..." Haku menatap Zabuza lagi yang entah kenapa bungkam seribu bahasa. "Zabuza-sama, kalau itu semua memang benar, kenapa kau melakukan kudeta? Kalau Yondaime-sama memang sahabatmu, kenapa kau mencoba membunuhnya?"

Ketika melihat Zabuza terus diam, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang memberikan penjelasan. "Mizu no Kuni dikenal luas sebagai daratan yang banyak mengalami perang sipil. Perang sipil ini berakhir Yagura diangkat menjadi Yondaime Mizukage. Dia mengerahkan pasukan spesial yang hampir seluruhnya berisi oleh ninja dengan kekkei genkai untuk menundukkan serta menyatukan semua faksi di bawah naungan Kirigakure. Tapi yang paling membuat Yondaime Mizukage dikenal luas adalah kebijakannya beberapa tahun kemudian, yaitu membantai habis semua pemilik kekkei genkai setelah perang, serta menyebarkan propaganda yang menuduh semua orang yang memiliki kekkei genkai di Mizu no Kuni adalah orang-orang yang telah menyebabkan perang sipil terjadi.

"Namun di sini ada keanehan. Yondaime Mizukage adalah seseorang yang sangat tegas dan sangat disegani sebagai seseorang yang tak mentoleransi tindakan apapun yang bisa mengakibatkan bahaya di dalam desa maupun negaranya, tapi dia juga sangat loyal pada rekannya. Lalu kenapa orang yang menjunjung tinggi nilai kesetiaan itu bisa membuat keputusan yang tidak masuk akal dan barbar seperti membantai habis para pemilik kekkei genkai yang telah membantunya mengakhiri perang sipil?

"Dan kurasa... apapun yang terjadi pada Yondaime Mizukage lah yang membuat Zabuza memberontak dan memutuskan untuk melakukan kudeta. Karena dia tahu bahwa siapapun orang yang duduk di puncak kepemimpinan Kirigakure itu, dia sudah bukan Yagura lagi."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sehabis penjelasan Naruto. Tsuna hanya bisa terpana menatap Zabuza, tak menyangka bahwa ada kisah semacam itu di masa lalu ninja yang sampai beberapa menit lalu dia anggap sebagai seseorang yang jahat dan haus darah. Haku sendiri kini tak berbeda ekspresinya, dia tak pernah berpikir ayah angkat sekaligus gurunya itu memiliki masa lalu yang sangat rumit.

Setelah sekian lama bungkam, Zabuza akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "...Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini, Namikaze? Apa niatmu sebenarnya?"

Naruto kembali menghela napasnya. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya setelah ini adalah kejutan terbesar yang akan pernah didengar oleh Zabuza. "Zabuza, aku ingin kau berhenti bekerja untuk Gato... dan bergabung dengan Konoha."

Ekspresi tercengang yang ada di wajah Zabuza adalah bukti bahwa dia benar-benar tak siap mendengar itu. "Apa... maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu bahwa kau bekerja untuk Gato demi mendapatkan uang untuk menyewa prajurit bayaran atau Nukenin agar kau bisa kembali ke Kirigakure dan merobohkan kepemimpinan Yagura, tapi... Yagura sudah mati."

"...Hah?" Zabuza tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Yagura sudah mati," Naruto melanjutkan. "Dan itu sudah terjadi lama sebelum dia membuat kebijakan yang sangat kejam itu."

Terdengar suara lesatan benda berat dan sedetik berikutnya ujung Kubikiribouchou sudah tersampir ke leher Naruto, tetapi pemuda itu bahkan tidak bergeming, memilih untuk terus menyorotkan matanya ke depan.

"...Jangan bercanda," gigi Zabuza kini sudah gemeretak menahan marah. "Kau kira aku percaya omong kosong itu? Kau mau bilang kalau Yagura sudah mati dan yang duduk di kantor Mizukage itu hanya seorang mayat berjalan?!"

"Benar," Naruto mengiyakan tanpa keraguan. "Seperti yang kubilang, Shishou-ku adalah seorang ahli mata-mata. Dialah yang berhasil menemukan bahwa siapapun yang sedang memimpin Kirigakure itu bukanlah Yagura yang asli. Tubuhnya memang masih hidup dan bernapas, tapi sahabatmu sudah tidak ada lagi di dalamnya."

"Diam kau! Kau tidak kenal Yagura! Dia adalah ninja yang bahkan lebih kuat dariku, aku tak percaya dia bisa mati semudah itu!"

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku kenapa ninja kuat yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan kesetiaan itu bisa memerintah shinobinya untuk membantai orang-orang yang sudah berjasa pada desanya?!" Naruto balas menghardik. "Kuakui aku memang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi kau sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil! Sekarang katakan padaku, apakah Yagura seseorang yang bisa membuat kebijakan seperti itu?!"

Sekarang Zabuza telah kehabisan kata-kata, tak ingin memercayai namun harus mengakui bahwa setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut sang pewaris klan Namikaze itu adalah penjelasan paling logis untuk perubahan sifat sahabatnya yang sangat drastis. Nukenin dari Kirigakure itu membiarkan ujung pedangnya yang berat jatuh ke tanah sambil bertanya halus. "...Siapa yang membunuh Yagura?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Naruto menyahut singkat dengan nada yang terdengar menyesal. "Shishou-ku bilang kalau dia mau mengejar dan berusaha mencari informasi lain mengenai orang itu, tapi sudah tiga bulan dan dia belum pulang juga. Kurasa siapapun orang yang berhasil membunuh dan mengendalikan tubuh Yagura pastilah seseorang yang tak bisa diremehkan jika Shishou-ku sampai perlu waktu selama ini hanya untuk mencari informasi tentangnya."

"...Kenapa kau memberitahuku hal ini?" tanya Zabuza sambil menatap Naruto.

"Karena aku yakin kau pasti mengerti saat aku mengatakan bahwa alasan orang itu membunuh Yagura adalah karena dia mengincar apa yang ada di 'dalam' sahabatmu itu."

Mata Zabuza melebar. "Kau..."

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto sambil menyentuh perutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. "Karena aku dan Yagura... kami memikul beban yang sama."

Zabuza mengambil satu langkah ke belakang tanpa sadar. "K-kau... kau juga...?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku adalah Kyuudaime Jinchuuriki, penjara untuk Bijuu kesembilan, Kyuubi."

Jembatan itu sunyi sejenak sementara Zabuza, Haku, dan Tsuna memproses informasi yang tak urung membuat mereka terkejut bukan kepalang itu.

"Orang yang membunuh Yondaime Mizukage pasti akan mengincarku juga suatu saat. Jika kau bergabung dengan Konoha, maka cepat atau lambat, kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan orang itu juga."

Zabuza nampak berpikir keras selama beberapa saat. Naruto sudah hampir membiarkan dirinya berharap ketika Nukenin di depannya kembali mengangkat pedangnya dan menghunuskannya ke arah sang shinobi Konoha. "...Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu. Gato memberiku misi, dan aku tidak bisa mundur semudah itu."

Tsuna memandang Zabuza dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa?! Bisa-bisanya kau menolak tawaran Naruto-san?! Setelah semua yang dia katakan, kau masih juga ingin bekerja untuk orang seperti Gato?!"

"Tsuna," Naruto memperingatkan sambil memberi sorotan mata yang membuat adiknya itu terdiam. "Walau aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta Zabuza sudah menerima misi dari Gato. Ninja yang melepaskan tanggung jawab yang sudah dia terima hanyalah ninja yang tak punya harga diri." Selesai mengatakan itu, Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang, aku tidak menyesal sudah memberitahumu nama asliku."

"Apa hubungannya? Dan kenapa juga kau mesti menyesal karena sudah pamer?"

"Naruto-san tidak pernah **pamer**," geram Tsuna, tak terima figur kakaknya diejek begitu saja. "Naruto-san tak pernah memberitahukan nama aslinya, kecuali pada orang yang ia hormati."

Zabuza menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar itu. Diam-diam, dia nyengir bangga karena sudah bisa membuat keturunan salah satu klan paling legendaris di dunia shinobi menghormatinya. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Naruto melompat ke belakang, kembali ke samping Tsuna. "Asal tahu saja, biar aku menghormatimu tapi itu tidak berarti aku mau kalah padamu."

"Aku tahu itu." Zabuza mengangguk. "Masih ada yang ingin kau ucapkan sebelum aku membunuhmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku punya satu permintaan."

Zabuza tidak menyahut, ia hanya mengedikkan dagunya seperti memberi gestur ijin pada Naruto untuk bicara.

"Tolong jangan libatkan Haku dan Tsuna dalam pertarungan ini."

Zabuza menyeringai. Dia sudah agak cemas kalau-kalau Naruto meminta hal yang tidak-tidak. "Baiklah, aku menerima-"

"Tidak."

Zabuza dikagetkan oleh suara putri angkatnya yang memotong perkataannya. "Haku?"

"Tidak." Haku mengulangi sekali lagi. "Jika kita akan bertarung, maka aku tidak mau dipinggirkan begitu saja, Zabuza-sama." gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. "Kau tahu betapa kuatnya dia, dan penyebab kekalahanmu minggu lalu adalah karena kau meremehkannya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terulang lagi."

"Haku!" Naruto berteriak. "Tolong jangan lakukan ini! Aku tidak ingin melawanmu!"

"Maafkan aku, Namikaze, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan Zabuza-sama mengabulkan permintaanmu," sahut Haku sambil berusaha keras agar nada suaranya tetap dingin dan tegas, walaupun kini dadanya terasa sakit karena menahan emosi yang bergejolak. "Aku adalah alat Zabuza-sama. Tujuan hidupku adalah melindungi dan mewujudkan mimpinya, takkan kubiarkan dia kalah padamu."

"Maafkan aku, Namikaze," kata Zabuza sambil mengangkat Kubikiribouchou. "Tapi ini adalah keputusannya sendiri, dan aku harus menghargai itu."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Interaksi yang ia alami dengan Haku mungkin minim, namun pemuda itu tak bisa menyangkal bahwa memikirkan bagaimana ia harus melawan gadis itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya terasa seperti diiris sembilu.

"Naruto-san," sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya membuat Naruto tersadar dari renungan. "Serahkan ini padaku."

"Tsuna?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua, tapi kurasa aku tidak keliru kalau aku merasa kau tidak ingin gadis itu terlibat," Tsuna tersenyum tipis. Chou Chokkan yang ia miliki mungkin masih belum sempurna, tapi ia bersyukur Naruto sudah melatihnya sehingga ia kini bisa mendapat intuisi tentang apa yang ada di dalam hati shinobi pirang itu. "Serahkan ini padaku, biar aku yang melawannya."

Naruto cukup terkejut dan sudah siap mendebat pernyataan itu, namun menghentikan diri ketika ia merasakan aura kepercayaan diri yang memancar dari Tsuna. "Kau yakin soal ini, Tsuna?"

Tsuna mengencangkan sarung tangan hitamnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang memancarkan kepastian. "Yah, aku hanya tak mau membuat latihan yang sudah kau berikan satu minggu ini jadi sia-sia."

Naruto tersenyum bangga, karena ia tahu bahwa sekali Tsuna bisa mengatakan sesuatu tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan sifatnya yang cenderung pesimis, maka itu berarti apapun yang keluar dari mulut adiknya itu akan terwujud. Genin itu menarik napas sekali lagi sebelum mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah Zabuza yang memasang postur siaga. Mereka bertukar pandang, dan tahu bahwa masing-masing sudah siap bertarung sampai mati.

Sebagaimana dua pendekar kuat yang saling menghormati, pertarungan Naruto dan Zabuza dimulai dengan tradisi yang telah lama melekat di dunia bela diri: mereka memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Namaku adalah Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no Kijin!"

Ketika sang ninja dari Konoha itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah hitai-ate yang kemudian ia ikatkan ke kepala, satu hembusan angin kencang bertiup di atas jembatan, membuat haori Naruto berkibar dan memberi kilasan singkat pada tulisan kanji yang tersulam di permukaannya. "Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto!"

"Konoha no Koganei Senkou! (Konoha's Golden Flash!)"

~•~

Satu detik masuk ke pertempuran, Zabuza langsung mencabut 3 kunai sekaligus dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto sebelum menyerbu dengan pedang siap ditebaskan. Haku berlari mengikuti, mencabut 5 senbonnya sendiri yang ia arahkan ke bagian tubuh yang bisa menyebabkan seorang manusia lumpuh.

Dahi mereka berkerut ketika melihat sang shinobi Konoha tak berbuat apapun untuk menghindar dari proyektil yang sudah hampir sampai ke sasaran. Kedua ninja yang lahir di Mizu no Kuni itu terkaget saat melihat remaja berambut coklat yang menemani Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya berkelebat dalam satu sapuan elegan dan detik berikutnya semua senjata ninja yang telah dilemparkan Haku dan Zabuza sudah terjepit di antara jari-jarinya.

Zabuza dan Haku hampir tak bisa mempercayai mata mereka, sepanjang hidup mereka tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan orang yang bisa melumpuhkan senjata ninja sebanyak itu. Menangkis, iya. Tapi kalau menangkap, sama sekali tidak pernah.

Tsuna menjatuhkan senbon di tangan kanannya sebelum mengeluarkan api yang makin lama makin membesar, tangan kirinya bergerak melemparkan 3 kunai yang ia tangkap ke udara.

Naruto tiba-tiba melompat, mengambil posisi horizontal, dan memutar tubuhnya sedemikian cepat sampai sosoknya jadi terlihat seperti sebuah pusaran angin merah dan jingga. Kunai-kunai yang dilemparkan Tsuna bertemu dengan pusaran merah itu dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Zabuza.

Zabuza yang sudah berada di puncak kecepatan larinya langsung kalang kabut karena tak bisa menghentikan larinya begitu saja. Tanpa punya pilihan, Nukenin itu menebaskan Kubikiribouchou dan berhasil mementalkan kunai yang mengancam. Tapi mata shinobi itu segera melebar karena kunai yang terpental hanya berjumlah. Zabuza hampir saja tak punya waktu memadai untuk menyentakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat bahwa Naruto kini sudah tepat ada di atas kepalanya, tak sadar kalau waktu yang ia pakai untuk menangkal dua kunai tadi sudah cukup bagi sang lawan untuk memotong jarak.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku menjerit khawatir, namun sebelum ninja muda itu bisa bergerak untuk menyelamatkan gurunya, Haku merasakan hawa panas hebat yang menuju ke arahnya. Shinobi yang memakai topeng porselen itu harus berkelit ke belakang dengan satu langkah cepat dan berhasil menghindari sebuah kepalan tinju terbungkus api yang seharusnya tertuju ke wajahnya.

Di balik topengnya, Haku menyeringai. Kecepatan lawannya sama sekali tak bisa menandingi kecepatan yang ia miliki, dan sebagai ninja, Haku tahu betul kalau ia harus memanfaatkan keuntungan ini sebaik mungkin. Dengan kecepatannya yang jauh lebih superior, Haku mencabut sebuah senbon dan melesat sangat cepat sampai hampir seperti hilang dari pandangan, berniat melumpuhkan lawannya dari belakang.

Haku sangat yakin kalau sang lawan takkan sempat menyadari serangannya, dan karena itulah dia sangat kaget ketika melihat lawannya berbalik dan menangkap pergelangan tangan yang ia pakai untuk menggenggam senbon, seakan-akan lawannya itu tahu bahwa dia akan diserang dari belakang bahkan sebelum Haku mulai bergerak.

Haku memutuskan bahwa serangannya gagal karena kemujuran dan tebakan yang tepat oleh sang lawan.

"Kau beruntung bisa menahan seranganku..." puji Haku sambil mengangkat tangannya yang bebas. "Tapi kemujuranmu berakhir di sini!"

Tsuna terkesiap saat melihat shinobi di depannya membuat Insou (Hand Seals) hanya dengan satu tangan. Ia yakin betul kalau keahlian seperti itu bahkan tidak dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Tengkuk Tsuna tiba-tiba terasa dingin ketika suhu udara yang mengelilinginya turun belasan derajat.

"Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishou! (Ice Release: Thousand Flying Needles of Death)"

Untuk menggunakan jutsunya tanpa sumber air, maka Haku harus terlebih dahulu membuat molekul-molekul air yang ada di udara berkumpul dengan penurunan suhu, mengubah hidrogen dioksida kembali menjadi cairan. Memanfaatkan kekkei genkai yang ia warisi dari klan Yuki, Haku mengumpulkan air yang sudah terbentuk di udara, membekukannya, dan membuat puluhan jarum dari es.

Haku baru saja mulai mengasesi bagian mana yang harus ia tusuk untuk melumpuhkan Tsuna ketika dia merasakan suhu yang harusnya sudah menurun hampir mendekati nol derajat meningkat drastis sampai hampir tak tertahankan. Shinobi itu harus mengenyahkan tangannya dari genggaman Tsuna dan melompat ke belakang agar tidak terbakar saat api berbentuk kubah tercipta di sekeliling lawannya yang terus membesar.

Haku mulai merasa agak sedikit resah saat melihat api itu melelehkan semua jarum es yang ia ciptakan tanpa kesulitan berarti. Sensatsu Suishou mungkin memang jutsu level rendah dalam arsenalnya, tapi ia telah tahu dari pengalaman bahwa jutsu-nya itu tak bisa leleh bahkan dengan Katon level menengah sekalipun. Dan jika menilik peristiwa barusan, kelihatannya cowok berambut coklat itu bisa menangkal serangan bahkan sebelum serangan itu benar-benar dilancarkan.

"Kau..." Haku mendesis setelah kubah api Tsuna pudar, memperlihatkan ekspresi sang remaja yang dingin dan penuh perhitungan. "Apa kau bisa membaca masa depan?"

Tsuna tidak memberikan seringai atau sengiran dan hanya mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya. Haku benci ini, kebanyakan musuh yang pernah ia lawan selalu mulai terlalu pede setiap kali mereka memiliki keuntungan, akan tetapi pemuda yang ia hadapi sekarang tak menunjukkan suatu apapun. Tidak ada ekspresi meremehkan, tidak ada kesombongan, hanya aura kalkulatif yang hanya dimiliki oleh seseorang yang sudah melewati banyak pertempuran.

Ingin Haku mendengus. Harusnya ia sudah bisa menduga bahwa Namikaze takkan menjadikan pemuda ini sebagai partnernya jika dia hanya petarung ingusan yang tidak tahu perbedaan antara perkelahian jalanan dengan pertempuran hidup mati. Kunoichi itu melirik Zabuza yang masih adu kekuatan dengan Naruto dan merasakan adanya ironi; padahal dia yang menyarankan agar Zabuza tak lagi meremehkan musuhnya, tapi sekarang malah dia sendiri yang melakukan hal itu.

Itu berarti dia harus serius dan mulai mengerahkan kekuatan penuh.

Dengan satu Insou, kunoichi itu membisikkan nama jutsu-nya. "Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou (Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystal)."

Dua puluh satu cermin es sebesar tubuh manusia terbentuk dari molekul air yang terkandung di udara, mengambil formasi sebuah kubah yang memerangkap Haku dan Tsuna.

Dahi Tsuna berkerut ketika melihat Haku berjalan mundur ke arah salah satu cermin... lalu 'masuk' ke dalam cermin itu.

"Biar kuberitahu kau, tak pernah ada orang yang bisa kabur dari penjara ini."

Selesai mengucapkan itu, Haku mengamati ekspresi Tsuna. Ia kembali merasa khawatir karena Haku sama sekali tak bisa melihat ekspresi resah apalagi takut, sebuah ekspresi yang tak pernah gagal ia temukan di wajah lawan-lawan yang pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya. Yang ada, postur pemuda berambut coklat itu berubah semakin siaga dan cercah api yang menyala di dahinya nampak semakin besar saja.

"Tak ada gunanya menakut-nakutiku," setelah pertempuran dimulai, inilah pertama kalinya Tsuna buka suara. "Kau mungkin tak percaya, tapi latihan yang diberikan Naruto-san JAUH lebih mengerikan daripada jurusmu ini."

Haku menahan diri agar tidak gentar. Nada yang dipakai lawannya, walau masih dingin dan terdengar tidak pedulian, menyimpan sebuah kepercayaan diri yang menyiratkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak terintimidasi dengan jutsu yang memerangkapnya, seakan-akan pemuda itu tahu pasti apa yang Haku bisa lakukan dan yakin ia bisa menangkalnya.

Dan itu... membuat Haku sedikit ketakutan.

~•~

Tidak jauh dari tempat berlangsungnya pertarungan Haku dan Tsuna, dua shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan jauh lebih superior dari partnernya itu masih terkunci dalam adu kekuatan, sesuatu yang masih mereka pertahankan sampai kedua orang itu merasakan udara menjadi dingin.

Zabuza melirik ke samping, matanya menangkap pemandangan kubah cermin es yang baru saja terbentuk. Pria itu menyeringai, "Kelihatannya temanmu itu juga tak bisa diremehkan kalau Haku memutuskan untuk memakai jurus terkuatnya."

"Bagus kalau begitu," sahut Naruto. "Tsuna punya potensi besar. Sejujurnya, kalau saja aku punya waktu lebih dari seminggu maka aku sangat yakin dia bisa bertarung seimbang dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu melawanmu, walaupun aku cukup ragu dia bisa menang itu tidak."

"Hoo, aku jadi iri dengan Konoha kalau mereka bisa memproduksi ninja-ninja hebat dari umur semuda itu."

Naruto tertawa singkat. "Ini mungkin sulit dipercaya, tapi Tsuna bukan seorang shinobi." Naruto nyengir. "Dia itu calon bos mafia."

Zabuza memutuskan bahwa tahap penjajagan sudah selesai dan mengerahkan kekuatan penuhnya, memaksa Naruto untuk salto ke belakang karena kalah kekuatan. "Calon bos mafia? Rupanya tidak hanya kau, kelihatannya orang-orang di sekelilingmu juga menarik. Aku jadi ingin mencicipi sekuat apa temanmu itu."

"Heh, kau bisa melakukan itu... sesudah kau melangkahi mayatku!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar kunainya.

"Ha, kau pikir satu kunai sudah cukup untuk mengalahkanku?!"

"...Bagaimana kalau seratus?"

Mata Zabuza melebar saat melihat Naruto membentuk beberapa Insou. "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Bukannya cemas akan keselamatannya, Zabuza yang tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan seratus kunai melayang malah menyeringai makin lebar. Nukenin itu memutar pedangnya dengan sangat cepat sampai terlihat menyerupai baling-baling, mementalkan puluhan kunai yang tertuju pada tubuhnya. Setelah selamat dari bahaya, Zabuza berniat untuk melanjutkan serangan, namun berhenti ketika melihat tubuh Naruto menghilang dalam asap, dan berganti tempat dengan kunai yang lewat di atas kepalanya.

"Kawarimi?!" Zabuza berteriak tak percaya. Hatinya diliputi rasa cemas saat Naruto meraih salah satu kunai yang masih ada di udara dan membuat benda itu bersinar biru kehijauan. Zabuza kembali teringat pemandangan pedangnya ditembus dan dibelah oleh tekhnik yang sama.

Naruto mengayunkan kunainya yang sudah ditambah Fuuton kuat-kuat. Salah satu kekuatan terbesar Zabuza adalah kenjutsu, dan jika Naruto bisa menyingkirkan pedang itu, maka mengalahkan Zabuza akan menjadi jauh lebih mudah.

Berharap dia bisa membelah setidaknya seperempat lebar Kubikiribouchou, Naruto terkesiap saat melihat serangannya tak berefek ketika kunai bertemu pedang... lalu dia menyadari bahwa Kubikiribouchou juga diselimuti oleh chakra berwarna biru muda dengan tekstur menyerupai air.

Setelah satu sentakan, Naruto mencabut satu kunai lagi dan mulai beradu teknik dengan Zabuza. Suara kelentang besi bertemu besi berulang kali terdengar di udara, dibarengi dengan belasan percikan api yang membuat seakan-akan ada orang yang menyalakan kembang api.

"...Suiton," Naruto menggeram rendah, tak menyangka bahwa Zabuza juga bisa menggunakan Chakra Nagashi (Chakra Flow) untuk menyalurkan Suiton ke pedangnya, namun ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa elemen itu sangat cocok untuk cara bertarung Zabuza. Senjata yang dialiri Suiton akan berkurang berat secara drastis yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh sang pengguna dan sama sekali tak mengubah efektivitas serangan, membuatnya sangat berguna jika digunakan oleh orang yang menggunakan pedang sebesar Kubikiribouchou.

Dansa mematikan antar dua shinobi itu terus berlangsung seri selama beberapa menit, karena di mana Zabuza unggul soal kekuatan fisik dan keahlian, Naruto menang dalam soal kecepatan dan reflek.

"...Hngh," desis Naruto ketika dansa mematikan mereka berakhir, kedua laki-laki itu beradu kekuatan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tidak mengira hanya kau yang bisa menyalurkan elemen chakra ke senjatanya kan?" Zabuza menyeringai. "Karena jika benar begitu, maka kau benar-benar sudah meremehkanku."

"Kurasa kau benar. Oh tapi... Zabuza?"

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi itu bukan Kawarimi."

Rasa cemas Zabuza mencapai puncaknya ketika ia mendengar suara seperti jet pesawat terbang dari arah belakang, kepalanya berputar cepat dan matanya menangkap seorang pemuda dengan haori merah tua yang keluar dari kepulan asap putih yang semula ia kira adalah hasil dari Kawarimi, lengkap dengan bola chakra super padat yang minggu kemarin telah menyegel takdirnya dalam kekalahan.

Zabuza tak mau dipaksa merasakan serangan itu lagi. Ninja itu mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki, menggenggam pergelangan tangan lawan yang beradu senjata dengannya, dan melemparkannya ke arah kembaran identiknya sebelum melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari bahaya lanjutan.

Zabuza mengarahkan pandangan ke depan untuk mengamati si pirang. Dia sadar bahwa sampai saat ini musuhnya itu hanya melawan jika diserang dan dia masih belum menggunakan Hiraishin seperti minggu kemarin, menandakan bahwa shinobi remaja itu masih belum benar-benar serius. Zabuza punya perasaan bahwa kemampuan musuhnya itu tidak mungkin seperti ini saja, bahwa dia masih menyimpan banyak sekali trik dan jurus di dalam arsenalnya.

Zabuza menggertakkan giginya. Shinobi yang dia lawan sekarang mungkin adalah yang terkuat dari semua musuh yang pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya, namun itu bukan berarti dia mau kalah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan!

"Ninpou..." dengan Insou satu tangan di depan dada dan satunya lagi diangkat ke atas kepala, Zabuza menyebutkan nama jutsu-nya. "Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, area pertarungan itu diselimuti kabut tebal yang semakin pekat seiring berlalunya waktu. Naruto mengedarkan pandangan dengan siaga, merasa sedikit terintimidasi oleh jutsu yang membuat penglihatannya sangat terbatas itu.

Naruto merunduk dan meraba-raba tanah untuk mencari kunai yang masih bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Setelah menemukan satu, ia segera berdiri lagi dan melemparkannya ke satu arah sambil mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu terkesiap saat melihat kunai itu menghilang ketika memasuki jarak tiga jengkal setelah ia lempar.

"_Uwah..."_ kata Naruto dalam hati. _"Aku tahu kalau efek jutsu level D memang bisa berubah tergantung kemampuan pemakainya. Tapi ini sih sudah sampai level B..."_

"Kaget ya?" suara Zabuza datang entah dari mana.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," sahut Naruto kalem sambil menyiagakan panca inderanya agar tak mendapat serangan mendadak. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau dikabarkan sangat ahli dalam Silent Killing."

Zabuza terkekeh. "Benar, dan aku bisa tahu lokasimu hanya dari suara. Tapi tenang saja, kau takkan sempat sadar kalau kau sudah mati saat aku selesai."

"Zabuza," sahut Naruto dengan sedikit kesal. "Kukira Haku sudah menyuruhmu agar tidak meremehkanku?"

Selesai mendengar itu, Zabuza yang sudah mengetahui posisi sang lawan ketika ia bicara menghentikan niatnya untuk menyerbu karena dia mendengar langkah kaki.

"Dasar bodoh..." bisiknya sambil menggenggam gagang Kubikiribouchou. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku bisa tahu posisinya dari suara, tapi dia masih saja-"

Zabuza mendadak berhenti bicara saat suara langkah kaki berubah menjadi dua pasang, tiga pasang, empat pasang... dan terus bertambah sampai dia sudah tak bisa menentukan lagi suara yang mana, datang dari mana. Matanya melebar tak percaya selagi mulutnya mendesis, "Kagebunshin..."

Dia masih berusaha menerima fakta bahwa keuntungan yang biasa diberikan oleh Kirigakure no Jutsu kini sudah berbalik merugikannya ketika salah satu Kagebunshin Naruto muncul dalam pandangan, membuat Nukenin itu melepaskan tebasan secara reflek. Satu kepulan asap terbentuk ketika Kagebunshin itu menghilang.

Ketika semua suara langkah kaki di sekelilingnya lenyap, Zabuza mulai merasa ketakutan.

Kata yang terucap berikutnya membuat tengkuk Zabuza langsung terasa dingin. "Ketemu kau."

Belasan, bahkan puluhan Kagebunshin identik yang semuanya memegang kunai menyerbu Zabuza dengan keganasan kawanan kerbau yang bertemu warna merah. Belasan detik berubah menjadi belasan menit selagi Kirigakure no Kijin menebas, menusuk, membacok, dan menyayat semua ninja pirang yang seakan-akan tak berhenti muncul di penglihatannya. Napasnya mulai terasa cepat, dan Kubikiribouchou menjadi terasa berat. Peluh melapisi sekujur tubuh shinobi itu selagi ia mengerahkan setiap jurus, teknik, dan keahlian yang ia miliki untuk terus bertahan hidup.

CRAK!

Zabuza terdiam ketika merasakan pedangnya terbenam di tubuh sosok yang paling akhir menyerbunya. Ketika sosok itu tidak menghilang menjadi asap, seringai lebar terbentuk di wajah Zabuza yang mengira bahwa lawannya sudah salah langkah dan mengira dirinya telah menang, sebuah langkah yang terbukti fatal karena pedang Zabuza sudah menusuk dadanya.

"Heh... Hehehe..." Zabuza terkekeh puas saat melihat darah merah mengalir dari luka yang ia buat di tubuh sang musuh. "Aku menang... Aku menang...!"

Seringai Zabuza berkurang ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bahwa ekspresi Naruto bukanlah seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Seakan tak peduli dengan darah yang mulai merembes di antara bibirnya, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Seringai Zabuza menghilang total ketika kedua tangan Naruto berkelebat dan mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan begitu kuat.

"Hei, Zabuza, kau tahu tidak kalau klan Namikaze punya satu keahlian lagi?" 'Naruto' bertanya dengan nada ceria, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Zabuza merogoh memorinya dengan buru-buru. Matanya kembali melebar saat ia teringat informasi mana yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan itu. "...Fuuinjutsu."

"Benar," darah yang dari tadi mengucur dari dada Naruto berhenti, dan mulai bergerak ke enam arah di tubuh shinobi itu, membentuk puluhan simbol-simbol rumit yang memenuhi sekujur jaket Naruto. "Mau tahu salah satu gunanya?"

Zabuza bahkan tak berani menggeleng.

"Untuk membuat kertas peledak."

Semua simbol yang melukisi sekujur tubuh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan cahaya merah ketika pemuda itu meneriakkan nama jurusnya.

"Konbijutsu: Bunshin Daibakuha! (Collaboration Technique: Clone Great Explosion!)"

**To be Continued...**

A/N: Bagi yang merasa Naruto agak terlalu kuat, jangan curiga apalagi salah sangka. _Arc: When The Sun Goes Working_ ini masih bagian pembuka, di chapter-chapter depan bakal diungkap bagaimana dan kenapa Naruto bisa jadi sekuat ini. Alur cerita kita masih muda, jadi nikmatilah apa yang hamba suguhkan sekarang dan tunggulah apa yang akan tiba nanti. Perang baru dimulai, jadi tunggulah sampai dua karakter utama kita benar-benar menunjukkan tajinya!

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Sebenarnya hamba cuma menulis pembuka cerita yang sekaligus menjadi jawaban untuk review dari dikdik717, tapi entah kenapa malah keterusan dan jadi panjang banget. Isinya malah jadi rada kompleks dan gak begitu nyambung dengan plot, dan sayang kalau dihapus, jadinya hamba ubah sebagai chapter prelude aja. Oh ya, BTW, kalau mau silakan tonton lagi film berjudul '300' sebelum baca chapter ini. Hamba di situ dapet inspirasinya.

**Special Credit:**

**My thanks and respect goes to TwiceMarked and his wonderfully written fic, which has inspired me greatly when I was writing this chapter.**

**Warning:**

**Prelude chapter ahead. No plot progress, only important points.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**When The Sun Goes Working**

**Prelude**

**(Uzumaki and Namikaze?! The Bloody History of Fuuinjutsu!)**

Fuuinjutsu. Salah satu cabang Ninjutsu yang paling berbahaya di dunia shinobi, namun hanya segelintir yang berhasil menguasai. Tidak seperti kebanyakan Ninjutsu yang hanya memerlukan Insou (Hand Seals) dan kontrol chakra, serta mungkin keahlian yang memadai dalam hal memanipulasi elemen alam, Fuuinjutsu adalah ilmu yang memerlukan pengetahuan yang jauh lebih mendalam karena komplektivitasnya.

Tinta tulis, panjang pendek garis lurus, derajat sapuan melingkar, tebal tulisan, jumlah chakra yang disalurkan, sampai target yang menjadi sasaran aplikasi hanyalah beberapa dari sekian banyak faktor yang bisa membuat sebuah Fuuin bekerja sebagaimana fungsinya atau hanya menjadi coretan-coretan yang tak berguna. Bahkan tidak jarang kesalahan minim seperti garis yang kurang panjang bisa merubah sebuah Fuuin menjadi senjata makan tuan.

Teknik yang sangat berbahaya tidak hanya bagi musuh namun juga penggunanya inilah yang menjadi ciri khas yang membuat klan Uzumaki dari Uzushiogakure sangat terkenal di dunia shinobi di masa silam. Atau setidaknya, merekalah satu-satunya klan yang paling ahli sampai klan Namikaze menunjukkan kualitasnya.

Klan Namikaze sendiri sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah klan kecil yang awalnya sama sekali tidak memiliki reputasi ketika mereka bergabung dengan Konoha yang baru dibangun di bawah kepemimpinan Senju Hashirama. Hal itu berubah ketika Konohagakure dan Uzushiogakure membuat sebuah aliansi. Setelah salah satu shinobi dari klan Namikaze mendapat izin untuk belajar setelah mengutarakan rasa tertarik pada Fuuinjutsu dari klan Uzumaki, bakat sebenarnya klan Namikaze akhirnya terungkap pada dunia.

Jika klan Uzumaki memiliki pengetahuan, perbendaharaan, dan keahlian untuk menggunakan Fuuinjutsu yang bisa menyegel apapun, baik itu benda kecil seperti shuriken sampai monster demonik seperti Bijuu, serta darah mereka yang merupakan medium sempurna untuk menulis Fuuin, maka bakat Namikaze terletak pada kemampuan analisis dan kreativitas. Mereka mampu mengamati, meneliti, dan mengetahui apa tepatnya fungsi setiap sapuan kuas yang membentuk sebuah Fuuin, serta membangun fungsi yang lebih kuat bahkan mengubah efek sebuah Fuuin. Mereka bisa memodifikasi sebuah Fuuin dengan begitu efektif sehingga sesuatu yang harusnya hanya cukup untuk menyegel beberapa kunai, berubah menjadi Fuuin yang bisa menyimpan satu gudang penuh senjata.

Setelah beberapa tahun aliansi berjalan, Konoha dan Uzushio digemparkan oleh sebuah kabar. Klan Namikaze, yang saat itu berjumlah tak lebih dari enam belas orang, berhasil menciptakan Fuuin dengan kemampuan untuk menyegel 'konsep'. Awalnya tak ada yang menganggap serius sebuah Fuuin dengan dengan properti yang bisa menyegel konsep 'pantulan cahaya'. Namun mereka semua harus menelan ludah ketika anggota klan Namikaze yang menjadi objek demonstrasi menghilang dari pandangan, sebuah efek yang setara dengan genjutsu level menengah. Tidak perlu chakra kontrol yang rumit. Tidak perlu konsentrasi tinggi. Tidak bisa dihilangkan seperti genjutsu biasa. Hanya sebuah Fuuin yang tak lebih dari satu simbol dan chakra yang sangat minimalis, serta pengaplikasian kaidah fisika yang menyatakan bahwa mata manusia hanya bisa melihat sebuah benda jika benda itu memantulkan cahaya.

Hari itu, aspek aliansi Konoha dan Uzushio bertambah. Klan Uzumaki dari Uzushiogakure bersedia untuk menyuplai penuh semua pengetahuan seputar Fuuin, dan klan Namikaze akan menjadi peneliti, pengembang, dan 'pabrik' yang akan membawa Fuuinjutsu menjadi teknik paling ditakuti di seluruh dunia shinobi.

Rasa takut akan kemungkinan Konoha, yang saat itu sudah ada di puncak hierarki dalam hal kualitas, bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan mendominasi dunia shinobi inilah yang membawa ketakutan pada Iwa, Kiri, dan Kumo. Dan setelah beberapa pertemuan rahasia, ketiga Desa Tersembunyi itu mencapai keputusan.

Baru saja Perang Dunia Shinobi Kedua berakhir, shinobi-shinobi dari Iwa, Kiri, dan Kumo yang membentuk sebuah Konfederasi dengan jumlah lebih dari lima belas ribu orang menyerbu Uzushio dalam sebuah serangan mendadak yang ganas, brutal, dan tidak berbelas kasihan. Namun sayang, merasa bahwa jumlah mereka yang luar biasa besar adalah sesuatu yang takkan bisa ditandingi oleh Uzushio, mereka lupa sama sekali dengan apa yang membuat Desa Tersembunyi itu sangat ditakuti.

Sebuah Fuuin seluas dua kilometer menyegel keseluruhan pasukan Konfederasi, dan satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah sebuah koridor sempit yang terhubung langsung dengan gerbang masuk Uzushiogakure. Koridor yang dipenuhi oleh shinobi dari Desa Tersembunyi terkecil pada saat itu, shinobi-shinobi yang siap untuk mati demi memberi waktu pada keluarga, teman, dan warga untuk kabur.

Darah tertumpah dan tanah bermandikan warna merah. Ketika langit telah telah hitam kelam dan hari pertama telah berakhir, dua puluh shinobi Uzushio terbaring tak bernyawa di tanah. Di depan mereka, lebih dari seribu ninja dengan hitai-ate Iwa, Kumo, dan Kiri tercabik mengenaskan.

Menit demi menit, jam demi jam berlalu. Siang terlewat dan malam berlalu, tapi serangan tak pernah berakhir. Ninja Uzushio tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk istirahat. Hari kedua berlalu. Hari ketiga mengikuti. Ketika matahari mencapai puncak, rasa lelah sudah terlalu menguasai dan satu persatu pasukan Uzushio gugur di ujung pedang lawan. Pada waktu matahari terbenam, seluruh pasukan Desa Tersembunyi Uzushio telah habis, dibunuh sampai ke laki-laki terakhir, karena mereka tak pernah menyerah. Karena mati berkasurkan tanah dan berselimut darah lebih baik daripada menjadi sandera perang.

Semua telah gugur, kecuali klan penguasa Uzushio. Semuanya, kecuali klan Uzumaki.

Seratus dua belas orang, laki-laki dan perempuan, semuanya ninja kebanggaan klan Uzumaki, diadu dengan ribuan shinobi Konfederasi yang mengincar kepala mereka. Setelah melihat keberanian dan kesaktian mereka, Komandan pasukan Konfederasi menawarkan kesempatan untuk menyerah. Tapi para Uzumaki sadar, bila mereka menyerah, shinobi Konfederasi bisa mencapai warga Uzushio yang kabur dengan mudah.

Mereka telah bersumpah. Mereka telah berjanji. Dan seorang Uzumaki tak pernah ingkar janji. Mereka menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu, karena mereka masih bisa bertarung. Karena tetes darah terakhir klan Uzumaki masih belum mencemari tanah.

Sekali lagi, Konfederasi meremehkan kemampuan klan Uzumaki. Iwa, yang menjadi pendiri Konfederasi dan yang pertama memberikan usulan untuk membantai Uzushio, mengambil kesempatan untuk menjadi penantang pertama. Tim _Jimen_ (Terra), empat ratus shinobi Iwa yang keahliannya dengan elemen tanah sangat mendewa sampai mampu mengubur satu desa seukuran Konoha dalam setengah jam, maju menemui mereka di medan perang.

Mereka dibantai habis sampai ke orang terakhir dalam sepuluh menit.

Batalion _Kanmeki_ (Bolt) dari Kumo menjadi tamu kedua klan Uzumaki di medan perang, dua ratus lima puluh shinobi dengan kemampuan Raiton tertinggi dan spesialis kenjutsu terbaik. Pedang bertemu pedang, berkilat di bawah sinar mentari. Namun di mata semua yang memandang, ini bukanlah pertarungan. Bukan peperangan. Hanyalah sebuah pembunuhan masal.

Ubun-ubun semua jenderal perang Konfederasi berdiri ketika, pada akhirnya, siapa sebenarnya yang mereka hadapi. Dua serbuan, dimana mereka telah mengirim shinobi terbaik mereka, dan tidak satupun anggota klan Uzumaki yang berhasil dijatuhkan.

Pada saat ini, sebuah intel akhirnya sampai ke para jenderal. Tubuh setiap Uzumaki telah dipenuhi oleh puluhan Fuuin yang membuat petir membelok. Yang membuat api terasa hangat. Yang membuat air terpencar dan tanah atau batu berubah menjadi debu.

Jadi, mereka melaksanakan satu-satunya ide yang bisa dipikirkan oleh otak mereka yang ketakutan. Seluruh pasukan Konfederasi, yang saat itu hanya tinggal setengahnya, dipacu dalam sebuah serbuan masal. Lima ribu bertemu seratus dua belas. Tapi klan Uzumaki tak peduli. Semua latihan sepanjang hidup mereka, semua pengalaman sepanjang karir shinobi mereka, semuanya ditujukan untuk hari ini. Hari di mana mereka mati untuk memenuhi sebuah janji.

Serangan terus berdatangan laksana ombak. Darah tertumpah, nyawa melayang, namun di benak setiap Uzumaki, tidak sekalipun terbersit pikiran untuk kabur dari medan perang.

Hari kelima melayang. Begitu juga hari keenam.

Di hari ketujuh, Konfederasi telah memanggil bala bantuan, karena segel yang mengurung mereka tak bisa ditembus dari dalam, tapi bisa dimasuki dari luar. Namun klan Uzumaki tak gentar. Dengan pedang, jutsu, Fuuin, tinju, dan kaki, mereka terus berjuang. Tujuh hari telah mereka lewati tanpa makan, tanpa minum, tanpa tidur, namun kaki mereka tetap kokoh berdiri dan pedang tetap berayun mematikan.

Seperti itulah stamina klan Uzumaki yang melegenda, klan yang takkan roboh sebelum memenuhi janji mereka.

Ketika matahari terbenam di hari kedelapan, tinggal lima puluh dua Uzumaki yang masih berdiri, namun nyawa shinobi Konfederasi tetap melayang dengan setiap tebasan pedang, dengan setiap jutsu yang dilayangkan.

Tengah malam tiba. Klan Uzumaki telah kehabisan chakra. Akan tetapi, walau mereka hanya bersenjatakan pedang dan tekad membara, korban di pihak Konfederasi terus berjatuhan. Pada saat ini, Komandan pasukan Konfederasi telah mempertimbangkan apa _mereka, _pasukan shinobi terbesar yang pernah direkam oleh sejarah,yang harus menyerah.

Dan dengan itu, hari kedelapan berakhir.

Ketika garis-garis merah mulai muncul di langit fajar pada hari kesembilan, ada jeda sejenak dalam peperangan. Hanya tinggal dua puluh shinobi yang tersisa dari klan kebanggaan Uzushio. Saat ini, tidak hanya seluruh tubuh mereka telah bermandikan darah, pedang mereka juga sudah mulai tumpul. Napas tinggal sepotong-sepotong, pandangan pun sudah mulai kabur.

Masing-masing Uzumaki tahu bahwa inilah hari terakhir mereka di Bumi. Tapi tak ada penyesalan. Mereka telah menepati janji. Delapan hari telah berlalu, dan pada detik ini, warga sipil Uzushio yang mengungsi pasti telah mencapai titik di mana ninja yang paling cepat sekalipun takkan bisa menyusul sebelum mereka sampai di tempat aman.

Para Uzumaki menatap ke sekeliling, ke tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang bertebaran, teman dan musuh sekaligus. Mereka saling tatap, sesama shinobi Uzushio yang terakhir. Saudara, ayah, ibu, suami, istri, sepupu, keponakan, kakek: seperti itulah ikatan antara mereka. Namun pada hari ini, di antara bara peperangan, di antara tarikan tali kehidupan dan seretan rantai kematian, ikatan itu tertempa kembali. Lebih dalam, lebih dekat, lebih kuat dari apapun.

Salah satu mulai tertawa, lalu yang lain mengikuti, lalu yang lain, lalu yang lain. Sesaat kemudian, semuanya telah tertawa. Tawa yang renyah, tawa terbahak-bahak. Namun di telinga para musuh yang menunggu di sisi lain, suara itu membuat mereka gemetaran, pegangan di gagang pedang melonggar dan kaki mereka terasa tak bertulang. Tak lagi mereka berhasrat untuk membalaskan dendam rekan mereka yang sudah pergi lebih dulu. Yang ada dalam benak mereka hanyalah doa, semoga mereka masih bisa menyongsong hari esok.

Tanpa berhenti tertawa, kali ini para Uzumaki yang menyerbu lawan. Fuuin yang memerangkap pasukan Konfederasi telah menghilang, membuat tindakan mereka sepadan dengan bunuh diri.

Namun klan yang akan menemui akhir hidup mereka itu tidak berhenti. Labrakan mereka datang seperti kejutan, tak ada seorangpun anggota pasukan Konfederasi yang menyangka klan yang sudah tujuh hari berperang itu masih punya cukup tenaga untuk menebaskan pedang.

Dua puluh dua shinobi bernama belakang Uzumaki menembus garis pertahanan musuh. Dua puluh dua shinobi bertarung sebagai satu, masing-masing seperti tahu pikiran rekan di sebelah, di belakang, atau di depannya selagi mereka menebas, menusuk, dan membelah tubuh musuh.

Mereka bertempur jauh ke jantung pasukan musuh, tertawa sepanjang jalan. Mereka telah berhasil! Mereka telah memenuhi janji dan tak ada teman yang lebih baik dalam perjalanan untuk menghadap sang Shinigami selain rekan yang telah berperang bahu membahu.

Sekarang, mereka berdiri di tengah pasukan musuh, dikepung dari segala arah. Pada saat inilah, klan Uzumaki melancarkan jutsu terdahsyat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah klan mereka. Belasan, kalau tidak puluhan rantai yang terbuat dari sinar keemasan muncul dari tanah, membuat sebuah kubah yang melindungi mereka dari tebasan pedang maupun hantaman jutsu.

Dua puluh dua shinobi yang tersisa dari klan Uzumaki menatap satu sama lain, tak mau ingatan terakhir mereka diisi oleh orang yang ingin menyudahi kehidupan mereka. Di sini, di dalam kubah ini, tak ada musuh, hanya cinta dan kasih sayang yang datang dari keluarga. Satu persatu, mereka berpegangan tangan, membentuk rantai yang berbeda, kali ini dari manusia. Ketika dua tangan terakhir berpegangan, mereka telah membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Hanya satu yang tidak, karena kedua tangannya dibutuhkan untuk hal lain

Uzumaki Isamu, pemimpin terakhir dan shinobi terhebat di seluruh Uzushio, berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Wajahnya yang bersimbah darah terlihat tenang dan damai.

"Apa rahasia sebuah rantai?" dia bertanya.

"Rantai hanya putus jika mata rantainya lemah." Dua puluh satu suara menjawab bersamaan.

Isamu mengangguk. "Lalu siapa kita?"

"Kita adalah mata rantai klan Uzumaki."

"Benar," Izuma berkata, penuh kebanggaan. "Kita adalah Uzumaki dan rantai kita bisa menjerat bahkan sang Kyuubi sekalipun. Ingatlah ini." Isamu mendongak, laksana bicara pada dunia dan seisinya. "Ingatlah kami."

"Ingatlah Klan Uzumaki."

Semua chakra yang tersisa, beserta seluruh energi kehidupan yang masih ada di tubuh dua puluh dua anggota terakhir shinobi Uzushio, berkumpul ke tubuh Isamu selagi ia melancarkan jutsu pamungkas klan Uzumaki. Pada saat itu, energi yang mereka lepaskan bisa menandingi seekor Bijuu sekalipun. Pada saat inilah Konoha akhirnya sadar akan pertempuran yang berlangsung ketika sebuah pilar cahaya yang terbuat dari api putih menjulang menembus awan, membakar langit dalam warnanya.

Shinobi-shinobi Konfederasi meninggalkan medan perang. Mereka menang, namun dari lima belas ribu lebih shinobi yang menyerbu Uzushio, hanya tinggal tiga ribu yang masih menyimpan nyawa.

Tapi di dalam perjalanan pulang, belum sempat mereka berpisah jalan untuk pergi ke Desa masing-masing, tiga ribu shinobi itu kembali diperangkap oleh sebuah Fuuin. Dengan panik, seluruh pasukan memandang berkeliling, penuh ketakutan seakan-akan mayat-mayat klan Uzumaki telah bangkit kembali untuk membalas dendam.

Yang muncul di depan mereka hanyalah lima belas shinobi dengan hitai-ate berlambang Konoha. Lima belas shinobi berambut pirang, dengan mata biru langit yang memancarkan amarah tak terbendung. Lima belas shinobi yang meninggalkan garis depan medan perang, berlari tujuh hari tujuh malam hanya untuk disambut oleh pemandangan klan yang memiliki hubungan terdekat dengan mereka telah terbantai habis sampai tak bersisa.

Konfederasi Iwa, Kumo, dan Kiri telah berhasil menghabisi klan Uzumaki di medan peperangan. Sebagai balasannya, klan Namikaze datang untuk membalas dendam.

Lima belas shinobi menepukkan tangan mereka secara bersamaan, mengaktifkan jajaran Fuuin raksasa yang sebenarnya akan mereka persembahkan pada klan Uzumaki sebagai hadiah karena telah mengajari mereka Fuuinjutsu.

Kombinasi dari belasan Fuuin yang menyegel 'konsep' taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dan kenjutsu. Fuuin yang menyegel Kekkei Genkai. Fuuin yang menyegel chakra korbannya. Fuuin yang akan merampas hampir semua kemampuan seorang shinobi.

Dalam sekejab mata, tiga ribu shinobi berubah menjadi manusia biasa. Pengetahuan tentang ilmu pedang, ilmu bela diri, dan jutsu lenyap dari kepala mereka. Tak ada keahlian yang tersisa. Yang ada hanyalah kekuatan fisik dan pengalaman. Tapi, dengan tenaga yang sudah terkuras dan pikiran yang sudah kelelahan, saat ini mereka tak ubahnya manusia bisa yang mengayunkan sebatang pedang.

Lima belas Namikaze berkelebat dengan satu pedang di genggaman, amarah yang mendalam, dan tekad untuk membalas dendam. Jeritan demi jeritan terlepas ke udara. Darah mengucur. Tubuh berjatuhan. Dan nyawa melayang.

Satu hari penuh, mereka bertempur. Satu hari penuh, lima belas shinobi bermarga Namikaze melampiaskan rasa murka yang membara di hati mereka. Hanya satu hari penuh.

Lima belas Namikaze kehilangan nyawa.

Pasukan shinobi Konfederasi habis tak bersisa.

Perang yang berlangsung selama sepuluh hari ini memakan korban tujuh belas ribu shinobi dari Iwagakure, Kumogakure, dan Kirigakure. Empat belas ribu jatuh di tangan tiga ratus shinobi Uzushio, sedangkan sisanya, seribu shinobi beserta dua ribu yang datang dari bala bantuan, mati melawan lima belas shinobi Konoha. Perang ini menjadi penanda awalnya Perang Dunia Ketiga Shinobi, perang dunia yang dimenangkan oleh Konoha. Namun takkan ada yang menyangkal, bahwa hanya dengan pengorbanan Uzumaki dan Namikaze lah, Konoha bisa memenangkan perang.

Pada hari itu, klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze menemui akhir, karena hanya satu orang tak bisa dianggap sebagai klan. Minato, pewaris klan Namikaze, dan Kushina, satu-satunya Uzumaki yang diketahui masih hidup. Seakan-akan kedua klan itu memang sudah terikat oleh takdir, suatu saat di masa depan, Namikaze Minato, _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou_ (Konoha's Yellow Flash), dan Uzumaki Kushina, _Koganei Kusari no Tsukaite_ (Wielder of The Golden Chain), akan bertemu.

Kenalan berubah menjadi teman.

Ikatan teman diperkuat oleh cinta.

Di puncak hubungan mereka, lahir seorang anak. Kisah ini adalah kisah anak itu.

Uzumaki Naruto, anak yang di umur dua belas tahun dikenal sebagai Si Tukang Pamer, Ninja Tak Terduga Nomor Satu, dan Si Ninja Berisik.

Tiga tahun kemudian, Jiraiya memberi nama serta julukan lain baginya.

Namikaze Naruto, _Konoha no Koganei Senkou_ (Konoha's Golden Flash).

**Prelude End**

A/N: Julukan Kushina di fic ini memang gak ada di manga aslinya, tapi kalian tahu sendirilah gimana hamba ini. Lihat aja julukan Minato dan Kushina lalu liat lagi ke julukan Naruto. Keliatan kan koneksinya?

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Perlu hamba ingatkan bahwa setiap Arc di fic ini tidak bakal pendek. Jumlah kata setiap Arc itu sudah hampir pasti lebih dari 50.000 kata, yang dibagi ke 10 chapter atau lebih. Kadang-kadang bakal ada Interlude yang bisa menceritakan keseharian Naruto, plot-point yang penting, atau cuma sekedar sejarah yang jadi fondasi Universe fic ini. Romance emang ada, tapi hamba tekankan sekali lagi, this is a shounen fic, bukan sinetron tertulis!

Mm hm, with that said, I have no more rant. Do enjoy my latest chapter.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun Goes Working**

**Part 8**

**(War Finally Starts?! The Beginning of Trouble!)**

_(6 jam yang lalu)_

"Yo, Tsunade-hime."

"Jiraiya!" seru Tsunade kaget, cawan kecil yang dipeganginya hampir terlempar. "Bisa tidak kau tidak masuk ke kantorku lewat jendela?! Ada alasannya kantor ini punya pintu, tahu!"

Jiraiya terkekeh. "Eh, tapi aku sudah terbiasa begini. Lagipula aku gak mengganggu kan?"

"Kau mengganggu! Aku lagi sibuk, tahu!"

Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil nyengir miring. "Ho, jadi Hokage jaman sekarang nganggep minum sake itu sibuk?"

Tsunade membuka mulutnya sekali lagi, berhenti, melirik cawan sake di tangannya, lalu buang muka sambil tersipu. "...Berisik."

Jiraiya terkekeh sekali lagi. "Bahkan setelah jadi Hokage pun kau masih belum berubah, Hime."

"Sudah kubilang, berisik," sahut Tsunade sebal. "Jadi kenapa kau ke kantorku sepagi ini?"

"Yahh, sebenarnya sih ada juga laporan yang mesti kusampaikan, tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah karena aku mencari Naruto," kata Jiraiya sambil turun dari daun jendela. "Aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi batang hidung si gaki itu gak keliatan juga."

"Itu karena dia kuberi misi."

"Misi?" Jiraiya mencubit dagunya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. "Misi apa?"

"Misi level C ke Nami. Dia harus mengawal kepala tukang bangunan-"

"Nami?!" sebelum Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jiraiya sudah berteriak.

"Kau kenapa sih, teriak-teriak begitu?"

"Karena itu salah satu informasi yang ingin kulaporkan padamu," jawab Jiraiya cepat-cepat. "Kau kenal Gato?"

Tsunade berpikir sebentar. "Itu nama milyuner pemilik PT. Gato kan? Apa hubungannya dia dengan misi Naruto?"

Untuk beberapa menit, Jiraiya menjelaskan siapa Gato sebenarnya serta apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kota Nami. Ketika pembicaraan mereka mencapai hal tentang orang-orang sewaan Gato, Tsunade tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Taka (Hawk)!"

Seorang Anbu bertopeng elang muncul, berlutut di samping Tsunade.

"Duli hamba, Hokage-sama?"

"Panggil Tenzo, Genma, Raidou, dan Suzune! Mereka harus menghadap dalam lima menit!"

"Hai!"

Ketika sosok Anbu itu menghilang dengan kepulan asap, Tsunade kembali duduk di kursinya. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu keadaan di kota itu sekarang?"

"Gak baik," Jiraiya bersidekap. "Jembatan yang dibangun Tazuna sudah hampir selesai, gak aneh kalau Gato bertindak nekat."

"Dia menyewa Momochi Zabuza..." kata Tsunade sambil menghembuskan napas berat. "Menurut buku Bingo, dia Nukenin level A. Bagaimana Naruto bisa menang melawan orang itu?"

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala. Tsunade menangkap gerakan itu, lalu diam sambil menunggu penjelasan.

"Zabuza bukan masalah bagi Naruto," ucap Jiraiya, membuat mata Tsunade melebar sedikit. "Bahkan, walau Gato menyewa seribu bandit sekalipun dan Naruto harus melawan mereka sekaligus, dia tetap akan menang."

"Jiraiya, aku tahu kalau Naruto adalah muridmu. Tapi apa kau tidak sedikit... aku tak tahu, kepedean soal kemampuannya?"

"Kepedean?" ekspresi Jiraiya tidak berubah. "...Hime, dalam latihan terakhir kami, dia bisa menyeimbangiku. Dalam pertarungan serius."

Tsunade hampir saja ternganga.

"Memang, saat ini dia tak mungkin menang melawanku. Tapi kalau saja kami adalah musuh, aku berani jamin dia bisa membuatku sekarat sebelum kalah."

"Dia sudah jadi sekuat itu...?" tanya Tsunade takjub. "Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

"Gak aneh. Ninja macam apa yang gak punya rahasia?"

"Tapi itu berarti dia tidak berada dalam masalah kan?"

"Kau salah. Menyewa Zabuza bukanlah tindakan nekat Gato yang kumaksud. Saat aku mengatakan tindakan nekat, yang kumaksud adalah dia menyewa seribu bandit, atau lebih, lalu menyerang kota Nami."

"Lalu? Kau tadi bilang kalau dia bisa melawan seribu orang tanpa masalah kan?" sekarang Tsunade benar-benar bingung.

Jiraiya sudah siap membuka mulutnya lagi ketika empat orang muncul di ruangan dengan Shunshin. Dia membatalkan niatnya. "Kita bicara lagi sesudah si gaki pulang."

Tsunade tidak sempat berkata apa-apa sebelum Jiraiya melompat keluar dari jendela. Dengan dengusan keras, sang Godaime berbalik ke arah empat shinobi di ruangannya dan mulai memberi deskripsi misi yang akan mereka laksanakan.

~•~

Di minggu pertama setelah seseorang masuk akademi ninja di Kirigakure, calon shinobi mendapatkan sebuah tes bakat yang akan mengukur apakah mereka bisa menjadi ninja, dan pada saat itulah Zabuza menemukan bahwa dia memiliki sebuah cacat yang membuatnya hampir dikeluarkan. Tak seperti semua murid di sekelilingnya, Zabuza hampir tak mampu menggunakan ninjutsu yang levelnya lebih dari D . Hal ini tentu saja berpengaruh besar pada kepercayaan dirinya, membuat Zabuza mengidap _inferiority complex_ yang membuatnya hampir membatalkan niat untuk menjadi shinobi.

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika dia bertemu Yagura. Tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang mencemoohnya, atau para guru yang menyarankan agar dia membuang keinginannya untuk menjadi shinobi, anak yang di kemudian hari akan menjadi sahabat terbaiknya itu menyemangati Zabuza.

"_Ninjutsu bukanlah satu-satunya keahlian ninja," _katanya saat itu._ "Bagaimana kalau kita coba cabang yang lain?"_

Dengan bantuan Yagura, Zabuza mulai mempelajari Kenjutsu (ilmu pedang). Seakan-akan menjadi kompensasi ketidakmampuannya memakai Ninjutsu, Zabuza dianugerahi kekuatan fisik dan panca indera beberapa kali lebih kuat dari manusia biasa, dan lebih kuat lagi jika dia menyalurkan chakra ke tubuhnya. Yagura jugalah yang membantu Zabuza menguasai _Kirigakure no Jutsu_ dan _Muon Satsujin _(Silent Killing)_._ Jutsu yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana itu, ketika diasimilasikan dengan dua bakatnya yang lain berhasil menciptakan sebuah kemampuan yang cukup untuk membuat Zabuza mendapatkan pangkat Anbu bahkan menjadi salah satu anggota _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu_ (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Mist).

Sepanjang masa karirnya sebagai shinobi, campuran semua keahlian tersebut telah berulang kali membuat Zabuza memperoleh kemenangan, tak jarang kemenangan itu ia peroleh dari musuh yang memiliki perbendaharaan jutsu lebih banyak. Dan dalam beberapa kasus, apabila lawannya punya cukup pengalaman dan keahlian untuk menangkal jurus Zabuza, setidaknya dia bisa membuat membingungkan lawan sehingga kabur menjadi perkara yang cukup mudah.

Tapi baru hari inilah Zabuza menemukan satu orang pun yang bisa melumpuhkan tekniknya. Hanya dengan pengaplikasian _Kagebunshin_, _Fuuin_ sederhana, serta trik tipuan yang sangat pintar, musuhnya itu telah berhasil menyudutkan Zabuza dengan begitu efektif dan total.

Mata Zabuza terturun untuk melihat tangannya, kedua anggota badan itu kini menderita luka bakar parah yang membuatnya harus menggigit bibir demi menahan sakit walaupun cuma demi menggerakkan satu jari. _Kubikiribouchou_ teronggok beberapa meter dari tempatnya terduduk, walaupun Zabuza tak yakin apakah pedang itu masih berguna mengingat kondisi tangannya yang sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk menggenggam gagang senjata.

_Kirigakure no Jutsu_ yang sudah tidak mendapat suplai chakra mulai pupus perlahan-lahan, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda pirang yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter di depan Zabuza. Kedua tangannya terkulai santai di samping tubuh, kilatan dari Hitai-ate dengan simbol daun di dahinya yang terkena cahaya matahari seakan-akan menjadi pertanda bahwa kemenangan telah tergenggam di tangannya.

"Masih mau lanjut?" tanya Naruto kalem.

Sang ninja dari Kiri mendengus, "Huh, jangan kepedean dulu kau, nak." Zabuza menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dengan mata yang masih belum padam apinya. "Biarpun aku sudah kalah, tapi itu bukan berarti Haku juga akan bernasib sama!"

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelum selarik sinar putih kekuningan menyala di suatu tempat di belakang Naruto. Nyala itu bersinar semakin terang dan semakin terang, dan di puncaknya, terdengar sebuah teriakan.

"_Big Bang Axle!"_

Suara ledakan yang menulikan telinga dan kaca pecah memenuhi udara, diiringi dengan kobaran api yang menembus kabut dan menjulang tinggi seperti sebuah pilar cahaya. Tidak berapa detik setelah ledakan itu terjadi, satu sosok melayang di udara dan mendarat di permukaan jembatan sebelum terseret beberapa meter, sampai akhirnye berhenti dua langkah di belakang Zabuza.

Dengan baju yang hangus di beberapa bagian, tapi dengan ajaib tak sedikitpun mengalami luka serius, Haku berjuang untuk berdiri lagi, hanya untuk jatuh tersungkur dengan napas yang sudah putus-putus.

Dari balik kabut yang sudah hampir pupus seluruhnya, satu sosok dengan rambut jabrik coklat yang lebat muncul sampai akhirnya tiba di samping Naruto. Seberkas api menyala dengan gamblang di dahinya, matanya yang dingin bersinar seakan menantang sang lawan untuk berdiri dan melawannya sekali lagi.

"Yo, Tsuna!" suara Naruto yang ceria merusak suasana tegang di antara keempat pendekar itu. "Itu selera fashion baru ya? Jadi bantalan jarum seperti itu?"

Tsuna menghela napas sebelum menyikut rusuk Naruto, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu meringis sambil terkekeh dengan sengiran lebar. "Berisik."

"Maafkan aku, Zabuza-sama..." Haku berkata dengan susah payah. Chakranya yang sudah terkuras membuat menarik napas pun terasa sulit dengan tubuhnya yang sudah lemah. "Aku sudah mengecewakanmu..."

"Tch..." Zabuza mendecih, bukan karena kesal dengan kegagalan Haku namun lebih karena dia terpaksa mengakui bahwa mereka benar-benar kalah kelas. Sadar bahwa dia tak bisa menyalahkan Haku mengingat dia sendiri juga sudah kalah telak, Zabuza mendongakkan wajah untuk memandang Naruto yang masih menatap Tsuna dengan mata bersinar bangga, mengawasi bagaimana sang adik mencabuti jarum-jarum senbon yang tertancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Jadi kalian tunggu apa lagi? Cepat habisi kami!"

Mendengar itu, Tsuna dan Naruto saling tatap sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Zabuza sebelum membuka mulutnya, bersiap menyahut. Namun kalimat apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut remaja itu terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di sisi lain jembatan.

Melihat bahwa perhatian Naruto sudah teralihkan, Zabuza mengikuti jalur pandang lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu dan menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, beberapa puluh meter dari lokasinya sekarang, nampak sekelompok orang yang berjalan dengan santai ke arah mereka. Zabuza mengernyitkan mata dan menyadari bahwa semua orang itu membawa senjata, mengkonfirmasi identitas mereka sebagai samurai sewaan Gato.

Zabuza sudah hampir membiarkan dirinya berharap bahwa kliennya itu telah mengirim bala bantuan, namun dia segera menghentikan pikiran itu saat sadar bahwa orang seperti Gato tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan uang dan tenaga demi hal remeh seperti menyelamatkan salah satu orang sewaannya. Kecurigaan Zabuza menjadi kenyataan ketika salah satu Ronin itu buka mulut.

"Hoo, aku tidak menyangka aku akan melihat _Kirigakure no Kijin_ dan muridnya ditundukkan seperti ini," Ronin yang berdiri paling depan itu tersenyum mencemooh. "Tapi sudahlah, paling tidak sekarang, menyelesaikan suruhan bos jadi lebih mudah."

Naruto kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sementara Zabuza yang masih dalam mood kurang baik langsung menyahut dengan nada kasar, "Hah? Suruhan apa?"

"Bos tidak ingin buang-buang uang, jadi dia ingin kami menghabisimu setelah kau menyelesaikan misi yang dia berikan," salah satu Ronin lain berkata sambil mencabut pedangnya. "Tenanglah, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar kau tidak menderita lama-lama." Ronin itu melirik Haku yang terduduk di samping Zabuza dan menyeringai bejat. "Tentu saja, muridmu akan kami _perlakukan_ jauh lebih baik."

Mata Zabuza melebar, dan sekarang dia sudah tak bisa menyangkal firasat yang telah ia miliki sejak melihat kelompok orang itu muncul. Dia seakan tak peduli dengan rasa sakit, tangannya terkepal kuat sampai lukanya yang parah mulai merembeskan darah yang menetes ke tanah ketika ia sadar akan satu fakta: Gato telah mengkhianatinya.

Selagi Zabuza masih harus menerima fakta bahwa dia telah dikhianati oleh kliennya sendiri, dia sama sekali tak melihat bahwa pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi lawannya sudah berjalan maju dengan ekspresi dingin. Ketika pria itu tersadar dari renungannya, Naruto sudah membuat jarak, berdiri menjulang beberapa puluh langkah dari kelompok bandit dan Ronin yang jumlahnya lebih dari seratus orang.

"Oi, Namikaze!" Zabuza berdiri sembari berteriak memanggil, bingung dengan aksi pemuda pemuda yang perilakunya sama sekali tak bisa dikira itu. "Kau mau apa-"

Sebuah tangan yang memegang lengan Zabuza membuat pria itu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Remaja berambut coklat yang mendampingi Naruto muncul dalam pandangan ketika ia menoleh, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan satu kalimat peringatan. "Naruto-san sedang marah."

Zabuza memutar kepalanya dengan cepat sehingga ia sempat melihat Naruto merendahkan posisi tubuhnya sambil membentuk beberapa _Insou_ (Hand Seals).

"_Suiton: Hantoumei Kyuusei!_ (Water Release: Translucent Orb!)"

Dahi Zabuza berkerut ketika mendengar jutsu yang ia kenal itu. _Hantoumei Kyuusei_, jutsu Suiton level D dengan fungsi sangat dasar yaitu untuk mengumpulkan dan mentransportasi air dalam bentuk bola. Masalahnya, jutsu ini hanya bisa digunakan jika penggunanya berdiri di dekat sumber air, dengan jarak terjauh hanya 5 meter.

Zabuza terkesiap saat mendengar suara air menggelegak dari bawah. Ia terkesima saat melihat 4 curahan air bergerak melawan gravitasi dari laut di bawah jembatan dan berkumpul di atas kepala Naruto, membentuk sebuah bola raksasa yang terbuat dari puluhan, kalau tidak ratusan liter air. Masih belum selesai ia mengagumi bagaimana ninja yang baru beberapa menit lalu mengalahkannya itu mengumpulkan air dari sumber yang ada hampir 30 meter di bawah tempatnya berdiri, shinobi pirang itu mulai membentuk puluhan _Insou_ lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan!_ (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!)"

Tidak seperti jutsu yang dipakai Zabuza minggu silam, naga air yang terbentuk dari jutsu Naruto tidak lantas merangsek musuh yang ada di hadapannya, namun hanya berputar di atas kepala ninja pirang itu. Selagi tubuhnya meliuk dengan anggun di udara, kepalanya tetap terarah ke para bandit dan Ronin yang mulai pucat dan gemetaran seperti sedang mengawasi mereka, seakan-akan dia bukanlah produk sebuah jutsu, tapi seekor naga asli yang dipanggil dari dunia lain.

Zabuza samar-samar tersadar bahwa tangan Naruto yang terangkat di atas kepalanya kini dibungkus _Fuuton_, bercahaya biru kehijauan. Naga air yang tadi terbang dengan anggun di atas jembatan mulai berubah warna menyerupai cahaya yang memancar dari tangan Naruto sendiri. Permukaan tubuh naga itu mulai beriak-riak dan gerakan terbangnya semakin cepat, membuat penampilannya berubah dari binatang yang tenang menjadi makhluk sakti yang buas bukan buatan.

Naruto tahu bahwa _Suiryuudan_ sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk mengatasi bandit-bandit itu. Tapi mereka sudah berani membuat komentar bejat tentang Haku. Dan dia tak bisa memaafkan hal itu begitu saja.

Naruto mencambukkan tangannya ke depan, mulutnya meneriakkan nama jurus dengan suara lantang.

"_Konbijutsu: Haranryuudan!_ (Combination Technique: Raging Dragon Bullet!)"

Dua elemen yang berdansa dalam satu tubuh membuat serbuan sang naga menjadi serangan paling mengerikan di mata para bandit dan Ronin yang harus melihat bagaimana makhluk itu melesat maju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hanya dalam tempo beberapa detik, tabrakan yang tak terhindarkan terjadi dan mengirim lebih dari seratus orang terpental, menyeret mereka sampai ke ujung jembatan yang belum selesai dan jatuh ke laut dengan teriakan-teriakan yang mengisi udara.

Haku melihat bagaimana seluruh proses serangan yang tidak sampai makan waktu dua menit itu berakhir, dan bagaimana Naruto kembali menegakkan badan dengan tangan terkulai santai di samping tubuh.

Mata mereka bertemu ketika pemuda itu berbalik. Untuk sebuah momen yang berlangsung singkat, Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, sebelum ekspresi shinobi itu kembali mengeras saat ia menatap Zabuza.

"Apa kau masih akan mengincar Tazuna-ossan?"

"Jangan bercanda, Namikaze," Zabuza mendengus. "Klienku sudah berkhianat. Untuk apa lagi aku mau bekerja untuk orang itu?"

"Bagus," sahut Naruto kalem. "Ayo pergi, Tsuna. Kita masih punya pekerjaan."

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk sambil mencabut senbon terakhir dari tubuhnya sebelum bergegas menyusul sang kakak yang sudah lebih dulu mulai berjalan. Dia sudah hampir tiba di samping ninja itu ketika dia merasakan sebuah getaran, yang diikuti suara ledakan yang sangat nyaring terdengar di telinga mereka.

"?!" Naruto dan Tsuna dengan cepat berbalik, mata mereka menangkap kepulan asap hitam di kejauhan.

"Naruto-san!" Tsuna berseru, nada khawatir terkandung dalam suaranya.

Naruto mengangguk, sudah lebih dulu menyadari bahwa ledakan itu datang dari kota Nami. Hatinya berdegup cemas selagi tangannya berkelebat dengan beberapa _Insou_. "Tsuna, pegang lenganku!"

Naruto menyalurkan chakra dan menunggu sensasi seperti dimampatkan melalui selang karet yang selalu menyertai setiap aktivasi _Hiraishin_. Dua detik berlalu, tapi ia tidak kunjung merasakan sensasi yang familier itu.

"Naruto-san, kenapa kita masih di sini?" Tsuna bertanya dengan suara yang mulai menunjukkan nada panik, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi ketika ia sedang memakai Api Langit.

"Gh...!" Naruto menggertakkan giginya. "Pasti ada yang terjadi pada _Jutsu-shiki_ (Technique Formula) yang kupasang di rumah Ossan! Cuma itu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa memakai _Hiraishin_!"

Naruto menggigit jarinya, menggunakan rasa sakit itu untuk mengurangi rasa panik. Dengan pikiran yang lebih jernih, sebuah rencana muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Tsuna, kau bisa terbang kan?" tanya Naruto cepat. Ketika melihat anggukan, dia segera melancarkan perintah. "Terbang ke kota Nami dan pastikan Ossan dan keluarganya sudah aman. Temukan Negi dan lakukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan sampai aku tiba di sana!"

"Baik, tapi bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-san?"

"Gak usah mikirin aku! Cepat pergi sana!"

Tanpa banyak tanya, Tsuna mengangguk sekali lagi dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke bawah. Api Langit menyembur dalam kuantitas besar, mendorong tubuh remaja itu ke atas dan lepas landas ke angkasa.

Tak sampai lima detik setelah sepeninggal Tsuna, Naruto langsung mengambil kuda-kuda dengan menepukkan tangan seperti orang berdoa untuk mulai mengumpulkan chakra.

'_Pisahkan chakra jadi dua bagian...' _Naruto memulai sekuens pembentukan Fuuton. _'Lalu asah menjadi sesuatu yang tajam...'_

Chakra yang terbentuk merembes dari lebih 200 tenketsu di sekujur tubuh Naruto, bercampur dan berasimilasi dengan udara. Elemen bumi yang semula tak bertuan kini tunduk pada setiap perintah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

'_Udara berubah menjadi angin...' _

'_Angin bertambah kencang menjadi topan...'_

'_Topan berputar menjadi tornado...'_

Di akhir ketiga langkah itu, tubuh Naruto sudah ditutupi seluruhnya oleh angin puyuh yang mengelilingi pemuda itu seperti dinding benteng yang siap menangkal serangan apapun. Tubuh Naruto makin merendah dan keningnya berkerut karena konsentrasi mendalam, chakra yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya sangat pekat sampai mengeluarkan cahaya biru.

'_Beri fondasi dengan Seishitsu Henka (Nature Transformation)...! Bentuk dan padatkan dengan Keitai Henka (Shape Manipulation)...!' _mata Naruto terbuka. _"Fuuton: Konpaku Tsubasa!_ (Wind Release: Azure Wings!)"

Tornado yang membungkus Naruto meledak, dan sebagai gantinya, enam sayap biru langit terentang, bersinar laksana sayap malaikat. Satu kibasan dari keenam sayap itu menciptakan angin yang cukup kuat untuk melawan gravitasi dan membuat tubuh sang pengguna melayang 3 meter di atas permukaan tanah.

Tapi sebelum ia pergi, pemuda dengan penampilan yang kian mencengangkan karena enam sayap di punggungnya itu memutar tubuhnya untuk terakhir kali, memandang ke arah Zabuza dan Haku dengan mata biru langitnya yang bercahaya sebagai efek samping membanjiri tubuhnya dengan chakra.

"Urusan kita belum selesai."

Kalimat itu terucap dengan nada imperatif yang sama sekali tak membiarkan adanya argumen, membuat Zabuza dan Haku mengangguk patuh tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk membantah. Dengan satu senyum puas, Naruto sekali lagi memutar tubuhnya.

Satu kibasan sayap-sayapnya membawa Naruto lepas landas, dan detik berikutnya dia sudah melesat di angkasa.

~•~

Satu bulir keringat kembali menetes dari dagu Tsuna ketika ia harus merunduk untuk menghindari tebasan pedang untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangan kirinya berkelebat untuk menangkap pedang kedua yang langsung meleleh ketika bertemu dengan Api Langit, sedangkan tangan kanannya kini dipakai untuk menghantam rahang penyerang pertama dan dengan sukses membuat lelaki itu melayang ke dinding bangunan terdekat. Si penyerang kedua, yang mencoba kabur setelah pedangnya meleleh, harus pingsan sebagai akibat wajahnya menghantam tanah setelah Tsuna melompat dan menendang kepalanya dengan kedua kaki.

Situasi sekarang sudah benar-benar buruk. Dalam menit pertama setelah ia tiba di kota Nami, ia menyaksikan beberapa rumah sudah terbakar dan hancur di beberapa bagian utara kota. Penduduk kocar-kacir kesana kemari, dan dengan susah payah dia berhasil mengarahkan mereka ke salah satu jalan yang terhubung ke luar kota setelah memastikan bahwa mayoritas bandit ada di utara.

Menit berikutnya ia habiskan untuk mencari Negi dan keluarga Tazuna sembari menghajar setiap bandit dan Ronin yang ia temukan di jalan yang secara mengejutkan jumlahnya tidak terlalu kentara. Alasan untuk itu ia temukan ketika Tsuna mencapai jantung kota, di mana kini seorang anak sepuluh tahun berambut merah melancarkan ratusan panah yang terus menghalangi jalan gerombolan bandit.

...Yah, kalau melihat ukurannya, ini sih namanya bukan gerombolan. Jalan raya kota Nami yang selebar 15 meter dipenuhi manusia dengan penampilan menakutkan khas kriminal... dan rombongan itu memenuhi jalan sampai hampir sekitar dua blok. Tsuna menahan keinginan untuk melenguh panjang... kelihatannya Naruto tidak bercanda saat dia mengatakan kalau mereka akan _berperang_.

"Negi!" panggil Tsuna setibanya ia di sisi guru kecil itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Tsuna-niisan!" Tsuna bersyukur dia sampai tepat waktu. Wajah Negi yang mulai memucat adalah pertanda bahwa dia sudah menguras energi sihirnya habis-habisan.

"Biar aku ambil alih sebentar, kau istirahat dulu!" kata Tsuna sambil merentangkan tangannya ke depan dengan telapak terbuka. _"Cielo Fiamma: Retta! _(Sky Flame: Straight Line!)"

Semburan api dengan kuantitas besar tersembur dari kedua tapak Tsuna, membuat rombongan bandit di depannya langsung tergopoh-gopoh ke arah berlawanan. Tsuna tersenyum kecil, untung musuhnya tidak tahu kalau jurus ini, walaupun mungkin terlihat sangat berbahaya karena ukurannya, sebenarnya tidak menyimpan hawa panas yang besar sehingga hanya bagus untuk mengintimidasi lawan.

"Di mana Tazuna-san dan keluarganya?!"

Negi yang sudah terduduk dengan napas terengah-engah segera menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jarinya. "Inari dan Tsunami-neesan sedang bekerja mengarahkan semua penduduk ke salah satu jalan keluar kota. Tazuna-jiisan ada di stasiun radio untuk menyebarkan berita serta menyuruh semua penduduk mengingsi. Rumah Tazuna-ojiisan adalah salah satu yang paling pertama diserang, untungnya kami selamat. Jadi kusuruh mereka untuk mengamankan penduduk selagi aku menyibukkan rombongan bandit ini untuk mengulur waktu."

"Jadi sampai sekarang kau melawan semua orang ini sendirian?" tanya Tsuna dengan mata berkilat bangga. Melihat sengiran Negi, Tsuna harus melawan keinginan untuk mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu karena tangannya masih diperlukan untuk jurus. Sebagai gantinya, dia memberi sengiran balik. "Adikku memang hebat."

"Tapi sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Negi sambil berdiri lagi setelah napasnya agak terkendali. "Apa kita harus-"

Perkataan Negi terpotong ketika terdengar suara samar-samar dari arah atas. Dua cowok itu saling pandang dengan bingung, lalu mendongak secara bersamaan. Suara yang samar itu mulai bertambah nyaring dan semakin jelas, dibarengi oleh satu munculnya sebuah titik di langit yang kian lama kian ketahuan seperti apa bentuknya.

"aaaaaaaaAAAAA...!"

Negi dan Tsuna ternganga.

"AAAAAAAA...!"

Saat ini, api dari kedua tangan Tsuna sudah berhenti menyembur. Untungnya, semua bandit di depan mereka juga tak bergerak maju lagi demi melihat fenomena yang terjadi di depan... atau tepatnya, di atas.

"**AAAAHHH!"**

BUUM!

Tsuna dan Negi harus menutup mata dan melindungi wajah mereka dengan tangan agar tak terkena pecahan aspal yang beterbangan ketika sesuatu jatuh dari langit TEPAT di depan mereka. Debu mengepul di udara, dan di baliknya, cowok-cowok itu bisa melihat sebuah sosok merangkak keluar dari lubang di jalan sebelum terkapar.

"Naruto-niisan/Naruto-san...?" mereka berkata bersamaan saat mengenali orang yang mengenakan jaket jingga dan haori merah tua itu.

"Aaauuww..." si cowok yang terkapar di jalan mengerang pelan.

Tsuna sudah hampir membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ketika raungan nyaring membuat perhatiannya terfokus kembali. Karena terkejut melihat figur kakaknya yang baru jatuh dari langit, dia tak sengaja melepaskan jurusnya yang membuat rombongan bandit di depan mereka punya jalan bebas lagi.

"Sial...!" Tsuna menggerutu sambil kembali bersiap untuk memakai _Retta. _Tapi sebelum dia sempat memakai jurusnya, sosok Naruto tiba-tiba sudah melompat berdiri depannya dengan dua tangan terentang ke depan.

"_Fuuton: Daitoppa!_ (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)"

Angin berkekuatan serupa jet pesawat terbang terlepas dari telapak tangan Naruto dan menerbangkan beberapa barisan pertama musuh dan sukses memukul mundur rombongan. Shinobi pirang itu dengan sigap meloncat sehingga ia kini berdiri di antara dua sisi bangunan yang mengapit rombongan bandit, menggigit ibu jarinya, lalu menapakkan tangannya ke tanah.

"_Fuuin: Kabe o Gekitai!_ (Sealing Technique: Repel Wall!)"

Setelah sebuah kombinasi simbol artistik yang berpusat di tangan Naruto tergambar di aspal, pemuda itu menyantaikan tubuhnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Tsuna dan Negi... walaupun dengan langkah yang agak keteter.

"Auh..." remaja berusia mendekati 16 tahun itu merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Berasa gegar otak nih..."

Mulut Tsuna terbuka, dan untuk kesekian kalinya perkataannya terpotong ketika Negi berteriak. "Nii-san! Awas belakangmu!"

"Hm...?" si pirang menyahut dengan suara yang terdengar malas, lalu menoleh ke belakang, di mana kini rombongan bandit kembali menyerbunya dengan raungan lantang.

...sebelum mereka menabrak dinding tak terlihat.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke arah Tsuna dan Negi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya seperti menantang mereka untuk komplein. Respon yang ia dapat hanyalah wajah tercengang dari kedua adiknya, jadi Naruto beralih pada pertanyaannya sendiri. "Negi, situasinya bagaimana?"

Nada serius dalam suara Naruto menyentakkan Negi dari keadaan bengong. Setelah menggelengkan kepala dan menarik napas, Negi segera menyampaikan laporannya, "Kejadiannya cepat sekali. Aku dan Inari masih asyik menonton tv di rumah ketika ada ledakan yang kemudian kami ketahui berasal dari kantor polisi. Tiba-tiba saja, bandit-bandit ini muncul dari jalan masuk kota di utara dan mulai menyerang. Kami berhasil keluar tepat sebelum sebuah RPG meruntuhkan rumah Tazuna-ojiisan."

Naruto mengangguk sambil mencubit dagunya. Jadi itu alasannya kenapa ia tidak bisa memakai _Hiraishin_ dengan _Jutsu-shiki_ di rumah Tazuna.

"Aku berhasil menahan mereka sementara penduduk di sini mengungsi dengan mobil atau bis umum. Entah kenapa sinyal telpon putus jadi Tazuna terpaksa pergi ke stasiun radio dengan sepeda motor untuk memperingatkan seisi kota, jadi aku sengaja tetap di sini untuk mengulur waktu sambil mundur perlahan juga karena musuhnya kebanyakan, sampai Tsuna-niisan datang." Negi menurunkan wajahnya dengan sedikit murung.

"Oi, kenapa malah murung begitu? Bisa menahan orang sebanyak ini sampai kami datang itu sudah bagus banget, tahu!" kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Negi dengan senyum lebar, membuat wajah anak itu kembali ceria. Shinobi dari Konoha itu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan berusaha membuat rencana secepat yang ia bisa. Oh, betapa senangnya dia andai saja Shikamaru ada di sini...

"Oke, jadi rencana kita begini. _Fuuin_ yang kupakai tidak akan bertahan lama kalau terus diserang seperti itu..." Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah para bandit yang masih berusaha memukuli, mencabik, membacok, bahkan menembaki dinding tak terlihat yang membuat mereka tak bisa mencapai Naruto, Tsuna, dan Negi. "Kita bisa saja kabur, tapi kemungkinan besar masih banyak penduduk yang masih ada di kota dan tak bisa pergi karena macam-macam alasan. Untuk menyelamatkan mereka, aku perlu konsentrasi tinggi. Jadi bisakah kupercayakan pada kalian untuk melindungiku sampai aku selesai?"

Tsuna dan Negi terkesiap, tak menyangka akan diberi tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Setelah berbagi satu pandangan, mereka mengangguk bersamaan, walau tengkuk mereka terasa dingin.

"Bagus." Naruto tersenyum sebelum menepuk bahu kedua adiknya itu. "Kalian pasti berhasil."

Setelah bertukar senyuman, Naruto melompat dua kali di belakang untuk membuat jarak 20 meter di belakang Tsuna dan Negi. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanan dan menyingsing lengan jaketnya sebelum menyentuh kulit di mana urat nadinya berada. Setelah disaluri chakra, sebuah simbol kecil muncul di sana, di mana sedetik kemudian sebatang kunai bercabang tiga termaterialisasi.

Naruto melakukan lima Insou, lalu melompat 5 meter ke udara sambil melempar kunainya ke tanah. _"Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_

Kunai bercabang tiga bertambah jumlah dari satu menjadi lima ratus dalam sekejab sebelum tertancap di permukaan aspal. Tidak sampai 3 detik setelah ia mendarat, Naruto kembali membentuk satu _Insou_ khusus untuk _Kinjutsu_ andalannya. _"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_

Tanpa asap, tanpa suara, lima ratus _Kagebunshin_ muncul memenuhi jalan. Naruto menegakkan tubuh selagi semua klonnya mencabut kunai mereka masing-masing, dan dengan satu kibasan tangan kanannya, lima ratus kembaran Naruto berkelebat ke delapan penjuru mata angin.

Naruto menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, Naruto mencabut kunai bercabang tiga di depannya lalu melemparnya sejauh mungkin ke belakang sebelum menatap Tsuna dan Negi. "Beri aku lima belas menit."

Tsuna dan Negi mengangguk, lalu berbalik. Dinding penghalang tak terlihat yang belum berapa menit lalu didirikan oleh Naruto mulai retak-retak karena harus menderita serangan yang semakin ganas. Remaja yang masih SMP dan anak yang bahkan belum mencapai masa puber itu merasa agak gentar, sebuah perasaan yang segera mereka tepis. Mereka tidak sudi sudah melalui latihan gila dari Naruto hanya untuk gagal sekarang.

"Negi," panggil Tsuna pelan. "Kau takut tidak?"

"Hah?" Negi berpaling dengan wajah bingung. "Masih perlu nanya? Ya pastilah aku takut."

Tsuna menatap adiknya itu dengan mata terbelalak, tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban sejujur itu.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat takut sampai-sampai aku ingin berbalik dan kabur sekarang juga," lanjut Negi. "Tapi kalau kita lari, siapa lagi yang akan menghentikan mereka?"

Negi menghembuskan napas yang berat dan panjang, namun ketika ia menatap Tsuna lagi, ekspresi wajahnya keras dan tegar. "Kalau kita gagal, taruhannya tidak hanya nyawa kita, tapi juga nyawa semua penduduk kota ini. Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi."

Mereka saling tatap sebentar, sebelum Tsuna terkekeh. "Sejak kapan kau jadi lebih dewasa dariku, Negi?"

Negi mencibir. "Itu sih hanya karena kau yang kekanak-kanakan, Tsuna-niisan."

Tiba-tiba Tsuna sudah berdiri di pinggir jalan, menyepak-nyepak kerikil sambil menggerutu. Negi hanya sweatdrop besar sambil memungut sebuah batu yang ia lemparkan ke kepala kakaknya itu. Sembari mengusap kepalanya yang benjol, Tsuna berjalan balik ke arah Negi dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Tsuna-niisan, makin lama kelakuanmu makin mirip Naruto-niisan aja."

Tsuna masang wajah horor. "Apa?!" dia mencak-mencak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke belakang dengan emosi. "Maksudmu aku jadi tidak waras macam makhluk itu?!"

"OI! Siapa yang tidak waras, hah?! Mau kelilipan _Rasengan_ lagi ya?!"

Wajah Tsuna dan Negi berubah pucat dan mereka langsung ngacir, sepanjang jalan Tsuna tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hatinya yang tadi terasa berat kini benar-benar ringan. Kali ini, ia meraih kepala Negi dan mengacak-acak rambut anak itu dengan sayang. "Tapi musuh kita ada seribu lebih tuh. Gimana ngurusnya?"

Negi memandang Tsuna seakan-akan jawabannya sudah jelas. "Kita ngamuk sejadi-jadinya."

Tsuna ketawa lagi. "Sekarang kau yang makin mirip dengan kakakmu itu."

Negi merengut. "Memangnya Nii-san punya rencana yang lebih baik?"

"Gak perlu. Aku sudah cukup senang dengan rencanamu," remaja itu mulai berjalan maju sambil mengencangkan sarung tangannya, setengah sadar kalau cara bicaranya memang mulai mirip dengan Naruto. Eh, ya sudahlah, toh mungkin kalau dia jadi lebih mirip kakaknya itu, sifat pengecutnya mungkin bakal berkurang.

Api Langit menyala di kedua tangannya dengan suara berkretek, seiring matanya yang kembali berubah dingin dan kalkulatif. Di hadapannya, _Fuuin_ yang menahan rombongan bandit sudah mencapai akhir umurnya dan hampir roboh. Ia memalingkan wajah dan berkata, "Negi, aku hadapi mereka dari depan, kau bombardir dari atas, oke?"

Negi menunggangi tongkatnya dan melayang ke udara. "Oke."

_Fuuin_ hancur.

Tsuna berlari maju.

"**RAAAAAAHHHH!"**

~•~

Kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup kembali bergerak untuk kesekian kali ketika telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara teriakan Tsuna dan Negi yang terus menghalangi musuh dengan kegigihan luar biasa. Sejujurnya, hal yang paling ia inginkan sekarang adalah membuka matanya dan menghambur ke depan untuk bergabung dengan kedua adiknya, membantu mereka... melindungi mereka.

Akan tetapi, keharusan untuk terus membakar chakra yang dibutuhkan oleh ratusan Kagebunshin untuk memakai Hiraishin membuat ninja muda itu tahu bahwa konsentrasinya tak boleh pecah sekarang. Karena itu, ia menenggelamkan kekhawatirannya jauh ke dasar hati terdalam. Kedua adiknya sedang bertarung untuk melindungi dirinya, dan dia tak ingin mengecewakan mereka.

Jauh di belakangnya, kilatan sinar keemasan terus bermunculan di udara, menandakan bahwa pasukan Kagebunshin di bawah perintahnya masih terus melanjutkan usaha mengevakuasi penduduk kota Nami.

Tak sampai seratus meter di depan pemuda itu, seorang remaja berambut coklat jabrik dengan baju kemeja putih dilapisi vest hitam, dasi biru tua, dan celana kain hitam melipat lututnya hingga tubuhnya horizontal dengan tanah sehingga pedang yang menebas punggungnya dari belakang lewat tak berapa inci dari ujung hidung Tsuna. Satu semburan api dari tangannya melumpuhkan musuh yang datang dari arah kanan dan sedang yang lain membantu Tsuna untuk memperbaiki posisinya.

_Chou Chokkan_ (Hyper Intuition) memberi peringatan. Tsuna bersalto ke belakang, menghindari peluru yang ditujukan ke wajahnya sekaligus membuat satu bandit harus mencium sol sepatu yang mematahkan hidung dan merontokkan beberapa giginya.

Ketika ia berdiri lagi, enam orang sudah mengelilinginya, dengan senjata terangkat dan siap menebas dari enam sudut berbeda. Otot di tubuh Tsuna berkontraksi lagi ketika ia bersiap untuk menghindar, namun sebelum remaja itu bisa bergerak, semua penyerangnya tiba-tiba dihantam oleh peluru cahaya yang datang dari atas, melumpuhkan mereka dengan efektif.

Tsuna tidak sempat menoleh, apalagi mengucapkan terimakasih, karena baru sedetik kemudian ia sudah kembali mendengar suara teriakan lantang yang menandakan penyerbunya kembali datang. Pemuda itu menarik satu napas cepat, mengepalkan tangan kanan, dan menghantamkannya ke aspal panas.

"_Cielo Fiamma: Frantumattore! _(Sky Flame: Crusher!)_" _

Bandit-bandit itu hanya bisa membelalakkan mata ketika aspal di bawah kaki mereka meledak, seakan-akan mereka baru saja menginjak ranjau. Beberapa yang masih sadar setelah ledakan mencoba berdiri, hanya untuk menemukan kalau kaki mereka sudah terlalu luka berat untuk dipakai.

Para bandit yang tak terkena ledakan itu merasakan genggaman pada senjata mereka mulai melonggar. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Lima belas menit... baru lima belas menit pertarungan berlangsung, dan sudah hampir seratus orang jatuh di tangan kedua... anak ingusan itu.

Ketika mereka baru masuk ke kota atas perintah Gato, tak ada seorangpun yang meragukan bahwa ketika matahari terbenam, mereka akan mendapat harta jarahan yang bergelimang. Seharusnya, ketika malam tiba mereka sudah berpesta besar, dengan makanan-makanan enak, minuman keras yang nikmat, dan tubuh perempuan yang hangat.

Tapi sekarang, rasa percaya diri mereka yang menggelembung kian mengempis setelah melihat dua anak yang bahkan belum akil balig berhasil memberi perlawanan sengit melawan mereka yang berjumlah seribu lebih. Bocah pertama, yang sudah mereka kenal karena berhasil menahan mereka selama setidaknya setengah jam sebelumnya, kini terbang di udara, menembakkan bola-bola listrik yang bisa membuat tubuh mati rasa, kalau tidak pingsan sekalian.

Dan si bocah kedua, yang kalau dilihat dari postur tubuh masih duduk di bangku SMP, yang menyerbu mereka empat mata, seperti mampu melihat serangan yang datang, apakah itu dari depan, belakang, atas, bawah, kiri atau kanan. Tak hanya mengetahui serangan datang dari mana, setiap serangannya sangat efisien, melumpuhkan dua atau lebih lawan dalam satu gerakan.

"MUNDUR!"

Bandit-bandit yang berdiri paling depan mendengar teriakan itu, seringai lebar terpasang di wajah mereka ketika melihat asalnya.

Tsuna mengerutkan dahi ketika para bandit yang mengeroyoknya tiba-tiba berhenti menyerang dan berlari ke arah berlawanan. Matanya melebar ketika sepuluh orang, masing-masing memegang senjata api otomatis menyeruak dari rombongan.

Sepuluh laras terarah kepadanya.

Sepuluh pelatuk ditarik bersamaan.

Kemampuan _Chou Chokkan_ yang ia miliki mungkin bisa mengetahui arah datangnya peluru, tapi dia tak punya harapan kalau melawan senapan otomatis yang bisa memuntahkan 400 timah panas per menit.

Ketika Tsuna sudah mengira bahwa riwayatnya telah tamat, sosok yang sedari tadi melayang di udara mendarat di depannya dengan kedua tangan terentang ke depan.

"_Ras tel Ma Scir Magister! Deflexio (Shield)!"_

Sebuah dinding tak terlihat melindungi Negi dan Tsuna dari hujanan peluru. Setengah menit yang menegangkan berakhir ketika semua senjata api kehabisan amunisi. Tapi jeda yang tercipta ketika para penembak itu harus mengisi ulang senjata sudah cukup bagi Tsuna untuk melancarkan serangan balasan.

"_Cielo Fiamma: Proiettile! (Sky Flame: Bullet!)"_

Dari ujung jari Tsuna, bola-bola api kecil bermunculan. Para bandit yang berperan sebagai penembak baru saja menarik kokang ketika sekujur tubuh mereka dihujani peluru api. Memang tidak sampai melubangi tubuh, tapi rasa sakit dari luka bakar membuat mereka tak punya kesempatan untuk mengarahkan sasaran, apalagi menarik pelatuk.

Negi, yang tadi jatuh berlutut karena kehabisan tenaga, memaksa dirinya berdiri lagi dan menguras energinya sampai ke tetes terakhir untuk satu sihir. _"Ras tel Ma Scir Magister!" _

"_Coeuntes, sagitten inimicum meam! Sagitta Magica: Series Lucis!"_

Dengan menggunakan kesempatan yang diciptakan oleh Tsuna, dua puluh satu panah sihir melesat dan menghancurkan semua senjata api.

Negi merasakan pandangannya memburam sesaat. Bocah itu menggeretakkan gigi, memaksa dirinya untuk melepaskan satu bombardir lagi.

"_Sagitta Magica: Series Fulguralis!"_

Empat puluh tiga panah listrik melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti mata orang normal, memingsankan dan melumpuhkan bandit di sana sini.

Dengan sihir yang menghabiskan tenaganya itu, mata Negi hilang fokus dan tubuhnya tersungkur ke depan. Tapi sebelum tubuhnya menghantam aspal, Tsuna sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya dan menurunkannya pelan-pelan.

Selesai mengurus Negi, Tsuna langsung berdiri lagi dan menatap ke depan. Hatinya terasa berhenti berdetak sejenak ketika lima bandit lain muncul lagi dengan senjata api.

Tsuna merentangkan tangannya, tekad untuk melindungi Negi membuat matanya seperti menyala dengan api yang tak bisa padam.

Tsuna sudah hampir menutup matanya dan menunggu rasa sakit ketika ia melihat sebuah kunai bercabang tiga lewat di samping ke kepalanya.

Para bandit itu sudah menarik kokang dan siap mengarahkan laras ketika sebuah kilatan sinar keemasan terlihat, sebelum seorang pemuda pirang dengan haori merah tua yang berkibar muncul tepat satu meter di depan mereka. Jari mereka belum sempat menarik pelatuk ketika tangan pemuda itu sudah terarah ke depan, sebuah kalimat dingin terucap oleh bibirnya.

"_Fuuton: Daitoppa."_

Seperti sebuah kejadian yang tak bisa dinalar oleh pikiran, para bandit itu dihantam oleh angin topan yang mereka tahu, entah bagaimana, keluar dari tangan pemuda di depan mereka.

Pertama, senjata api mereka melayang.

Tubuh mereka mengikuti.

Lima detik kemudian, tak kurang dari lima puluh bandit sudah terpental tinggi di udara, gravitasi gagal menahan mereka di permukaan bumi karena kalah oleh kekuatan angin topan yang tak alami.

Sosok pemuda pirang itu melompat mundur, memanggul Tsuna dan Negi sebelum melompat sekali lagi untuk membuat jarak.

"Nii-san..." suara lemah Negi terdengar dari bahu kanan. "Lama banget sih baru selesai..."

"Hehehe, sori, sori..." Naruto menurunkan dua laki-laki yang lebih muda itu sambil tersenyum malu. "Salah perkiraan. Orang yang musti kuevakuasi ternyata ada ribuan."

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Tsuna sambil menyeka dahinya.

"Ehh, gak jauh beda sih..." sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk ke belakang. "Karena evakuasi sudah selesai, sekarang kita harus ngurus mereka."

Tsuna dan Negi mengerang panjang. Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Nih, telan ini." kata Naruto sambil melempar sebuah pil kecil.

"Obat apaan nih?" tanya Tsuna curiga. "Kami gak bakal tiba-tiba jadi makhluk mutan setelah makan ini kan?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "...Bah, begini nih kalau anak muda keseringan nonton film."

"Tapi beneran nggak apa nih kalau kami nelan ini?" tanya Negi skeptis.

"_Hyorogan_ (Soldier Pill) ini cuma obat kuat kok." Naruto menyahut cepat.

Melihat tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh kedua adiknya, Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"

"Naruto-san, kita ini lagi perang, jadi ngapain kau beri kami obat kuat?"

Negi terlihat agak malu. "Lagipula, umurku baru sepuluh tahun..."

Dahi Naruto mengerut kian dalam karena kebingungan. Namun setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya ia sadar arah pikiran kedua adiknya itu. "Oi, kalian tahu gak saat kubilang 'obat kuat', maksudku cuma obat pengembali stamina? Kenapa kalian malah mikir mesum sih?"

Tsuna dan Negi buka mulut lagi untuk mendebat, tapi tidak jadi. Mereka saling pandang, sama-sama memikirkan satu fakta.

Mesum. Mereka mulai mikir mesum.

Tsuna dan Negi menatap Naruto lagi dengan sorotan mata yang tajam dan menuduh.

"Brengsek!"

"Jahanam!"

Naruto yang jadi sasaran hinaan itu dan sedang benar-benar kebingungan hanya bisa berucap, "Hah...?

"Duren bego!"

"Kumis kampret!"

"O-oi!" teriak Naruto tersinggung. "Apaan nih?! Gak ada angin gak ada hujan tiba-tiba ngolok-ngolok aku begitu?! Memangnya aku salah apa sih?!"

"Penyakit mesummu nular, tahu!" balas Tsuna sambil nunjuk ke muka Naruto dengan emosi.

"Ahhh, Nekane-neechaann! Aku mau jadi seorang _gentleman_, bukannya jadi makhluk mesum macam orang inii!" Negi berteriak dengan suara seperti orang hilang harapan.

Naruto sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Memilih untuk mengabaikan kedua adiknya yang masih teriak-teriak seperti orang stres, Naruto menelan pilnya sendiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah musuh yang sudah mulai bergerak maju lagi.

Tidak sampai sepuluh langkah, dia sudah disusul.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Rencana?"

Tsuna melirik Naruto sebentar, sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, ekspresinya keras. "Masih seperti tadi."

"Kita ngamuk sejadi-jadinya." Negi menyambung.

Naruto mendongak dan tertawa lepas.

Negi mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkatnya.

Tsuna meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dahinya, membungkus sarung tangan hitamnya dengan api.

Naruto mengencangkan hitai-ate di kepalanya.

Tiga pendekar berjalan dengan langkah mantap. Satu shinobi, satu penyihir, dan satu calon bos mafia.

Hari ini, api peperangan akan kembali membara.

~•~

Tidak seberapa jauh dari pertempuran antar seribu bandit melawan tiga pemuda itu, seekor ular coklat tua mengawasi dengan perhatian yang tak mungkin ditunjukkan oleh ular normal. Matanya berkilat untuk sesaat sebelum tubuhnya melata ke arah celah bangunan, menjauh dari medan peperangan.

Majikannya pasti ingin mendengar perkembangan terbaru ini.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Hmm, kelihatannya plot makin tebal, dalam, dan pekat ya? Jadi... apa pendapat anda-anda sekalian? BTW, soal Naruto, Tsuna, dan Negi... I told you they're gonna be badass, didn't I?

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Apdet untuk chap 10 kemarin hamba lakukan tepat sebelum ujian akhir semester, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan libur panjang. Hamba sih sebenarnya kepingin nulis chapter 11 pas lagi libur itu, tapi baru pulang ke rumah satu hari udah diminta nyokap ngebantu bikin laporan sama presentasi buat seminar. Mana topiknya UU lagi...

Mungkin kedengarannya hamba bikin-bikin alasan, tapi daripada hamba mempersembahkan chapter yang tidak memuaskan, mending ditunda aja apdetnya. Jujur, chapter ini sudah dimodifikasi sampai hampir sepuluh kali, dan baru sekarang hamba puas dengan hasilnya. BTW, chapter 11 dan 12 dimaksudkan sebagai klimaks untuk Arc ini.

Hamba jadi kebanyakan omong ya. Silakan dimulai saja deh bacanya.

*Saran penting: Download lagu Indestructible dari band Disturbed. SANGAT cocok dimainkan dari tengah chapter (hamba akan kasih tahu tepatnya di mana lagunya bisa diputar).

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun Goes Working**

**Part 9**

**(Dire Situation?! Behold The Wrath of The Wind God!)**

Seperti yang sudah didikte oleh profesinya sebagai seorang ninja, Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki yang sudah dilatih dalam belasan keahlian untuk memastikan kelangsungan hidupnya. Semenjak berlatih di bawah panduan Jiraiya, Naruto telah berubah dari seorang anak ingusan menjadi seorang petarung dengan perkembangan pesat yang tak pernah terlihat semenjak _Gama-sennin_ itu melatih sang Yondaime Hokage sendiri. Namun di atas itu semua, pada dasarnya tujuan utama latihan Naruto bukanlah untuk membuat shinobi muda itu menjadi seorang mesin tempur yang berdiri di garis depan medan peperangan hanya dengan bergantung dengan kemampuan bertarung, tapi seorang ahli informasi yang tahu jelas medan pertempuran, latar belakang dan karakteristik musuh, serta semua keuntungan dan kerugian yang ia miliki, yang kemudian bisa ia eksploitasi bahkan dimanipulasi agar dia bisa memenangi pertempuran dengan seefektif dan seefisien mungkin. Kekuatan mentah dan keahlian bertarung memang penting, tapi strategi dan taktik lah yang selalu memenangkan perang.

Bahkan dalam peperangan dengan perbandingan jumlah yang sangat berat sebelah inipun, dengan semua informasi yang telah ia kumpulkan, Naruto tak memiliki sedikitpun keraguan bahwa mereka bisa menang melawan sebuah pasukan berkekuatan seribu orang. Alasan pertama adalah karena semua musuhnya adalah bandit. Memang, mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah terbiasa dengan dunia kekerasan dan tak akan ragu sedikitpun untuk membunuh orang, namun pada akhirnya mereka hanyalah manusia biasa yang sama sekali tak tahu cara memakai chakra atau tenaga dalam. Itu berarti dia hanya butuh satu pukulan telak untuk melumpuhkan mereka. Tak hanya itu, dia juga tahu bahwa bandit-bandit ini dikumpulkan oleh Gato saling tak mengenal karena berasal dari segala macam tempat, sehingga koordinasi mereka tak teratur dan kerjasama hampir tak ada.

Dengan intel yang tersimpan di kepalanya itulah Naruto membuat sebuah kesimpulan bahwa pertarungan ini akan berakhir dengan kemenangan mereka. Memang, para bandit itu menang jumlah dan mereka juga punya senjata api yang meningkatkan level bahaya, tapi melawan sebuah tim yang terdiri dari seorang ninja, penyihir, dan calon bos mafia dengan kekuatan supranatural yang kadang bisa melawan bahkan menulis kembali hukum fisika, seribu orang macam itu sekalipun takkan punya kesempatan.

Atau setidaknya, seperti itulah pikiran Naruto pada awalnya. Dengan kerjasama yang tak tertandingi, setelah 3 jam masuk ke pertempuran lebih dari dua pertiga jumlah musuh telah berhasil mereka jatuhkan. Para bandit yang pada saat itu sudah sangat mengerti bahwa mereka takkan bisa membuat bahkan satu luka pada musuh mereka yang hanya berjumlah tiga, terutama dengan jumlah mereka yang makin menipis, punya cukup otak untuk menyimpulkan bahwa peperangan ini hanya akan berakhir dengan kekalahan mereka dan mulai kabur satu-persatu.

Semua itu berubah ketika sepuluh kepulan asap tiba-tiba terlihat. Dari baliknya, sepuluh ekor ular raksasa dengan sisik berkilap dan taring yang basah oleh racun muncul, mata mereka yang menunjukkan kilatan makhluk buas berkeliling dengan lapar, memandangi setiap manusia di bawahnya seakan sedang dihadapkan dengan santapan makan malam besar.

Dari situ, pertarungan yang berlangsung lancar berubah menjadi malapetaka. Diawali oleh desisan yang menggema, raungan dan jeritan penuh ketakutan berbunyi di sana-sini menjadi sebuah indikasi yang menunjukkan bahwa puluhan orang telah menemui akhir kehidupan mereka dengan menjadi santapan, atau menjadi noda mengerikan di aspal ketika tubuh mereka habis digilas tubuh makhluk-makhluk buas yang datang bagaikan siluman dari dunia lain.

Naruto yang pada saat itu masih diliputi oleh rasa shock dengan cepat melompat mundur ketika instingnya menyuarakan tanda bahaya, tidak sampai dua detik kemudian tempatnya berdiri tadi sudah remuk terkena hantaman ekor salah satu ular yang menjadikannya sebagai mangsa berikutnya. Kepala Naruto terasa dihantam oleh sebuah balok kayu dan perutnya terasa diisi oleh timah panas ketika otaknya yang mulai mencerna informasi tiba-tiba mencetuskan satu nama.

[Orochimaru].

Tapi sebelum dia sempat memikirkan lebih lanjut implikasi dari satu informasi paling baru sekaligus paling mengejutkan ini, Naruto dipaksa untuk melompat ketika ekor yang tadi berkibas ke arahnya. Naruto melihat pergerakan lain di sudut jarak penglihatannya. Seekor ular lain sudah melesat ke arahnya dengan moncong terbuka, membuat pemuda itu menggertakkan gigi sebelum melemparkan kunai khususnya ke bawah. Satu _Hiraishin_ kemudian, dia sudah kembali berdiri di atas aspal.

Ular raksasa itu rupanya tak punya intelegensi tinggi, membuatnya kebingungan untuk sesaat karena mangsanya tiba-tiba hilang dari depan hidung. Namun hanya jeda sejenak itulah yang diperlukan oleh Naruto untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mengasesi situasi.

Timah panas dalam perutnya berubah menjadi rasa mual ketika pandangannya jatuh ke beberapa bagian tubuh yang bertebaran di sana-sini. Potongan tangan dan kaki dengan tulang yang masih nampak mencuat nampak di sana-sini, dihiasi oleh cairan merah kental dan bau khas darah yang menyengat. Seakan pemandangan itu belum cukup mengerikan, tubuh-tubuh yang remuk dengan organ dalam seperti usus dan paru-paru yang lepas dari kungkungan tulang dan daging tersebar di atas aspal.

Pemandangan sadis itu membuat Naruto mundur satu langkah, sebelum matanya jatuh ke benda yang jatuh teronggok tepat di depan kakinya. Sebuah kepala yang terputus, dengan rahang yang lepas dari engsel, lidah yang robek, dan satu bola mata hanya terhubung oleh urat setelah lepas dari rongganya. Batok kepalanya sudah pecah, membuat isinya yang berwarna abu-abu berhamburan seperti bubur yang ditaburi saus merah. Naruto menutup mulutnya sambil berusaha menahan isi perut yang hampir menyeruak keluar dari kerongkongannya.

Baru saja dia berhasil menelan kembali isi perutnya, Naruto kembali harus berkelit ke belakang ketika sebuah kepala ular mencoba mematuknya. Setelah memperbaiki posisi dan membuat satu tolehan ke kanan dan kiri, Naruto tersadar bahwa dia telah terkepung oleh lima ular raksasa sekaligus, semuanya bergerak memburunya dengan kepala terangkat dan desis menyeramkan yang membuatnya bergidik. Selama hampir sepuluh menit dia harus berkelit, jumpalitan, koprol ke kanan kiri, bahkan berguling-guling demi mempertahankan nyawa sekaligus memberi dirinya waktu untuk membuat sebuah strategi.

Sepanjang ronde yang ia isi dengan terus menghindari serangan itu, Naruto telah jauh berpindah dari posisi semula di tengah kota. Bajunya ikut mendapat nasib malang, robek-robek nampak bertebaran di celana dan jaketnya sedang tepian bawah _haori_-nya kini sudah setengah rombeng karena serangan-serangan yang hampir-hampir tidak bisa ia hindari. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Naruto telah mengulur cukup waktu untuk membuat strategi yang bisa membuatnya mendapat keunggulan.

Ronde berikutnya ia awali dalam diam. Naruto membuat satu _Insou_ dan dengannya, tiga _Kagebunshin_ muncul. Seakan sudah tahu keinginan sang original, dua dari _Kagebunshin_ itu melakukan _Henge_ menjadi _Fuuma_ _Shuriken_ yang kemudian langsung dilemparkan oleh Naruto dan _Kagebunshin_ yang tersisa. Lima ular yang tadi sudah siap untuk kembali menyerang dipaksa mengubah keputusannya menjadi menghindar ketika kedua _Shuriken_ spesial itu melayang di udara dengan pola terbang melengkung yang membuatnya menjadi seperti bumerang.

Dari dua _Fuuma_ _Shuriken_, tak ada satupun yang berhasil melakukan apapun kecuali memberi sayatan kecil pada lima ular yang punya cukup kecepatan untuk menghindari luka fatal. Namun, kegagalan itu tak berarti, terbukti dari senyum kecil yang terpasang di bibir Naruto. Dia sudah tahu bahwa musuhnya pasti bisa menghindar, namun luka yang dibuat oleh serangannya telah mengkonfirmasi salah satu asumsi Naruto.

_Hebi_ _Kuchiyose_ (Snake Summon). Tak seperti musuh besarnya, _Gama_ _Kuchiyose_ (Toad Summon), kaum _Hebi_ tak memiliki kecakapan untuk memegang senjata atau melakukan jutsu serta kaki untuk meloncat. Sebagai gantinya, kaum _Hebi_ memiliki racun sangat mematikan yang kabarnya hanya bisa ditandingi oleh _Shanshouo_ _Kuchiyose_ (Salamander Summon), serta kulit atau sisik yang lebih keras dari besi dan mampu melindungi mereka dari senjata atau bahkan jutsu level rendah sampai menengah. Konon, kulit kaum _Hebi_ berkelas elit hanya bisa ditembus oleh jutsu level A ke atas. Bahkan otot di bawah kulit itupun bisa menyaingi kepadatan kayu dari pohon berkualitas tinggi. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga mampu berkelana dalam tanah, berenang dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan tubuh mereka secara alami menganugerahkan mobilitas tinggi serta fleksibilitas yang tak tertandingi di antara semua _Kuchiyose_ yang ada.

Tapi dalam pertarungan ini, seperti yang sudah dibuktikan oleh hasil serangannya yang terakhir, ular-ular yang dipanggil ke kota Nami ini kekurangan satu kualitas vital. Mereka mungkin memiliki level ofensif seperti semua kaum _Hebi_, namun level defensif mereka yang remeh adalah bukti bahwa mereka hanyalah produk _Kuchiyose_ berderajat rendah.

Dengan informasi itu, strategi yang ada dalam kepala Naruto mendapat lampu hijau. _Kagebunshin_ yang tersisa menerima perintah lain dan mulai berlari ke arah barat alih-alih membantu tuannya. Naruto sendiri tak menunggu sampai kelima ular yang sudah marah karena terluka itu untuk mendapat kesempatan pertama.

Ninja berambut pirang itu mencapai dinding sebuah bangunan apartemen dengan dua loncatan panjang, dan mulai berlari di dinding itu dengan segala kecepatan yang ia bisa. Tiga detik yang ia perlukan untuk mencapai puncak apartemen setinggi sepuluh meter itu sudah cukup baginya untuk sekaligus membakar chakra dan membuat empat _Kagebunshin_ tepat ketika kakinya menginjak atap.

Naruto, bersama keempat _Kagebunshin_-nya, berbalik dan langsung melompat menuju ke ular yang sudah mulai memburu mereka dengan moncong menganga dan taring yang bergelimang racun, dalam tempo satu detik sebuah bola chakra super padat dengan ukuran lebih besar dari normal terbentuk di tangan kelima sosok identik itu.

"_Oodama Rasenrengan!"_

Lidah, taring, dan daging berwarna merah muda menghilang, berganti menjadi serpihan-serpihan merah gelap yang memuncratkan darah ketika lima bola energi berkekuatan dahsyat menghantam mereka tanpa ampun. Chakra yang terkondensasi di dalam bola itu meledak dengan suara nyaring, dan kali ini, kepala reptil berbentuk wajik itu hancur tanpa sisa, tubuh-tubuh makhluk melata raksasa yang sudah kehilangan pusat pikiran dan nyawa yang sudah melayang itu roboh ke aspal jalan dengan suara berdebum yang membahana.

Perasaan lega atas kemenangannya berlangsung sangat singkat karena tepat setelah dia mendarat kepalanya sudah diisi oleh ingatan _Kagebunshin_ yang dia kirim untuk melihat situasi tadi. Jika keadaan Naruto tadi sudah tidak baik, maka apa yang menimpa Tsuna dan Negi bisa dideskripsikan dengan singkatan dari barat: FUBAR (Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition). Dari ingatan yang ia terima, dia bisa melihat bahwa kedua adiknya itu berhasil mengalahkan masing-masing satu ular. Akan tetapi, sebagai ganti kemenangan yang mereka raih, penyihir kecil dan calon bos mafia itu sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

Di ingatan itu, dia juga melihat puluhan sosok yang muncul dari segala sisi.

Semuanya menuju ke arah Tsuna dan Negi.

~•~

Bagi kebanyakan orang, perasaan marah adalah sesuatu yang lumrah dan sudah biasa dialami di kehidupan sehari-hari. Tapi Naruto berbeda. Memang kala kecil dia punya sifat emosional bahkan cenderung temperamental, namun setelah usianya mencapai lima belas tahun, rasa marah menjadi sesuatu yang spesial bagi seorang Naruto. Tentu saja, banyak orang yang tidak akan percaya pada fakta yang satu ini, namun mereka hanya tidak tahu, apa yang mereka kenal sebagai kemarahan, bagi Naruto itu hanyalah rasa kesal atau sebal.

Jangan tertipu kalau dia melotot dengan muka merah, atau dahinya berkerut dan giginya gemeretak, karena itu sama sekali bukan pertanda bahwa dia marah. Sebagai buktinya, keadaan itu pasti akan berakhir dengan segera, dan sikap Naruto akan kembali normal dalam waktu singkat.

Dengan kata lain, bagi Naruto, kemarahan bukanlah sesuatu yang sering ia alami. Dia tidak akan marah walaupun musuh berhasil melukainya dengan parah. Dia tidak akan marah kalau hanya dihujani hinaan bertubi-tubi yang pedas di telinga dan menusuk di hati. Tidak, Naruto tak akan marah kalau hanya dihadapkan dengan permasalahan sepele semacam itu. Ero-sennin telah menjelaskan dengan empasis yang sangat kuat bahwa dalam sebuah kehidupan seorang shinobi, di mana kepala yang dingin dan pikiran jernih bisa menjadi penentu hidup atau mati, kemarahan adalah sesuatu yang harus ia hindari sebisa mungkin.

Tapi pada saat ini, Naruto seakan lupa dengan pelajaran itu. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya? Di dunia ini, di mana ada kakak yang tidak akan marah setelah melihat adiknya terluka?

Negi tersandar ke sisi sebuah bangunan, jaket hoodie yang ia pakai robek parah di sisi kanan. Matanya yang tertutup dan tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak walaupun berada di hadapan bahaya mengungkapkan bahwa anak itu telah hilang kesadaran, dan alasan untuk itu bisa terlihat jelas dengan melirik kepalanya yang mengalirkan darah segar.

Jika keadaan Negi sudah memprihatinkan, maka kondisi Tsuna patut diberi label [Hancur Berantakan]. Di samping belasan luka sayatan memanjang yang membungkus hampir sekujur tubuhnya, sebuah objek runcing dengan diameter beberapa inci dan panjang puluhan senti nampak mencuat dari pundak kanannya. Napas remaja itu nampak terlalu berat, dan melihat darah yang membasahi dagu Tsuna, sebagian sudah mulai mengering sedangkan sebagian masih segar, dia pasti sudah muntah darah beberapa kali.

Setelah terpisah hanya dalam tempo tak lebih dari lima belas menit, kedua adiknya sudah menderita luka yang sebegitu parah. Itu adalah sebuah bukti bahwa lawannya yang kali ini sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan bandit-bandit yang ia hadapi sebelumnya.

Tapi Naruto tak peduli.

Yang ada di kepala pemuda itu saat ini adalah fakta bahwa adiknya terluka. [Dilukai]. Dan itu membuatnya marah.

Dia mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang mengepung Tsuna dan Negi, kakinya menginjak kepala dua musuh dengan sebegitu kuat sampai kepala mereka mencium, menembus, sampai terbenam seluruhnya di aspal jalan.

Dalam satu tarikan napas, sepuluh _Kagebunshin_ muncul di sekeliling Naruto. Seperti biasa, tanpa perlu perintah langsung dari tuannya, sepuluh Kagebunshin itu berkelebat dan mulai membuat kekacauan.

Naruto yang asli sendiri kini memegang dua _Hiraishin Kunai_, satu ia lemparkan ke depan Tsuna dan Negi sedangkan satunya lagi ia lesatkan jauh ke jalan yang tidak dipenuhi oleh sosok musuh. Dua kilatan sinar keemasan kemudian, Naruto telah berhasil mengamankan kedua adiknya dari bahaya lebih lanjut. Di belakangnya, keributan terus berlangsung selagi sepuluh anak buahnya mengalihkan perhatian musuh dari sang tuan dengan mengamuk seperti orang-orang yang kehilangan akal sehat.

Pengamatan singkat pada Negi memberitahu Naruto bahwa ketakutannya yang pertama tidak berdasar. Anak itu cuma pingsan karena kelelahan ekstrim yang bisa dengan mudah dipulihkan hanya dengan istirahat. Luka di kepalanya tidak parah, cukup untuk mengeluarkan darah namun tak ada kerusakan sedikitpun pada tengkoraknya.

Ketika mata Naruto jatuh pada Tsuna, dia langsung tahu bahwa adiknya itu perlu pertolongan segera. Tak hanya luka-luka yang pasti sudah mengurangi suplai darah di tubuhnya secara drastis, objek runcing yang menembus pundaknya pun tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja karena bisa rasa sakitnya membuat remaja itu shock.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai lalu menyodorkannya ke depan wajah Tsuna. "Gigit gagangnya kuat-kuat."

Naruto segera menggenggam duri besar di pundak Tsuna, sebisa mungkin tanpa gerakan ekstra agar tidak menciptakan rasa sakit yang tak perlu. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, oke? Satu..."

Tanpa menyelesaikan hitungannya, Naruto menarik objek itu sekuat tenaga sampai lepas seluruhnya, membuat gigitan Tsuna yang tidak siap seluruhnya pada kunai di mulutnya terlepas dan mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan.

Tanpa menghiraukan Tsuna yang mulai protes sambil mencengkeram pundaknya, Naruto merogoh kantongnya sekali lagi dan mengeluarkan sebiji _Zouketsugan_ (Blood Increasing Pill). "Cepat telan sebelum kau kehabisan darah."

Naruto tidak menunggu sampai Tsuna melaksanakan perintahnya, ia mengeluarkan gulungan perban dari kantungnya dan mulai membalut luka di pundak itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan lanjut. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Naruto merogoh kantongnya untuk terakhir kali dan mengeluarkan dua pil dengan ukuran dan warna yang berbeda.

"P-pil apa lagi ini...?" tanya Tsuna dengan suara lemah karena tenaga yang sudah hampir tidak ada. Ia kenal pil yang lebih kecil sebagai _Hyorogan_ yang sudah Naruto perlihatkan sebelumnya, tapi pil yang lebih besar sama sekali tidak ia kenali.

"Pil khusus dari klan Nara untuk mempercepat regenerasi alami tubuh sampai beberapa kali lipat." Naruto menyahut singkat. "Cepat telan sebelum kau mati karena lukamu itu."

Tsuna terlihat gundah sambil melirik ke arah Negi. Naruto segera mengerti apa maksud lirikan itu.

"Tenang saja, luka Negi tidak separah itu. Dia cuma pingsan karena kebanyakan memakai sihir. Dia hanya perlu istirahat. Kalau kau, lain lagi soalnya."

"Tapi..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, kalau kau mendebat sekali lagi, aku sendiri yang akan membuka mulutmu dan memasukkan pil itu ke kerongkonganmu! Dengan paksa kalau perlu!"

Ancaman yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan itu langsung membuat Tsuna ciut dan patuh.

Menelan _Hyorogan_ adalah urusan mudah karena ukuran pil itu relatif kecil, tapi meminum pil satunya membuat mata Tsuna berair karena tidak terbiasa menelan sesuatu yang sebegitu besar tanpa mengunyah lebih dulu, Tsuna mengalihkan perhatiannya sekali lagi pada Naruto. "Jadi, apa rencana kita sekarang?"

Pada poin ini, biasanya Naruto akan langsung mencubit dagunya atau mengerutkan dahinya untuk mulai konsentrasi. Tsuna tahu ini karena dia sudah sering melihatnya. Akan tetapi, saat ini, ekspresi datar yang terpasang di wajah kakaknya itu membuat Tsuna curiga bahwa dia sudah lama membuat keputusan.

Kecurigaan Tsuna berubah menjadi rasa cemas ketika dua _Kagebunshin_ tiba-tiba terbentuk di samping Naruto.

"Naruto-san...?"

Wajah Naruto masih nampak kalem, namun napas yang ia hembuskan seakan-akan terisi rasa sesal mendalam. "Saat ini, mundur bukan pilihan karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau dibiarkan begitu saja. Tapi kalian tidak dalam kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan pertarungan."

Dengan kalimat itu, Tsuna tersadar. Mengapa Naruto membuat dua _Kagebunshin_ itu... dan mengapa dia memakai kata 'Kalian' dan bukannya 'Kita' dalam kalimatnya.

"Tidak..." bisik Tsuna lemah ketika ia melihat salah satu _Kagebunshin_ itu mendekati Negi dan menggendong anak yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. "Naruto-san, kau harus ikut!"

"Tsuna..."

"KAU HARUS IKUT!" teriak Tsuna saat melihat kembaran Naruto yang kedua mulai mendekatinya. Dia sebenarnya berniat untuk protes lagi ketika tenaganya tiba-tiba menghilang seluruhnya dan matanya mulai terasa berat. "A-apa yang...?"

Naruto tersenyum masam. Kegunaan dari pil klan Nara yang ia berikan pada Tsuna memang sangat hebat karena pil ini bisa mempercepat empat babak dalam penyembuhan luka (_hemostasis_, _inflammation, proliferative, _dan _remodeling/maturation_). Akan tetapi, semua proses ini tidak semuanya didukung oleh pil tersebut, karena energi yang diperlukan supaya regenerasi tubuh bisa dimultiplikasi seperti itu, berarti semua nutrisi dalam tubuh, apakah itu berasal dari kalori karbohidrat, protein, atau bahkan lemak, akan disalurkan seluruhnya ke proses pembelahan sel dan segala macam proses biokimia yang berlangsung. Ini berarti kurangnya penyaluran nutrisi dan oksigen ke otak yang berakibat pada hilangnya kesadaran selama setidaknya satu sampai lebih dari tiga jam tergantung parahnya luka serta efek samping malnutrisi berat sehingga resep pil ini biasanya mengharuskan peminumnya juga menelan pil nutrisi atau setidaknya makan sebanyak mungkin setelah mereka sadar.

Karena itulah, mengingat buruknya keadaan tubuh Tsuna yang tidak hanya menderita luka berat tapi juga kelelahan ekstrim, bukan hal yang aneh kalau dia akan langsung pingsan dalam hitungan satu atau dua menit setelah menelan pil itu.

Kembaran Naruto menangkap Tsuna yang oleng lalu menggendongnya. Akan tetapi, walaupun otaknya sudah hampir kehilangan kontrol dan semua energi di tubuhnya mulai beralih ke proses penyembuhan luka, Tsuna tetap memaksa tangannya untuk bergerak dan memegang lengan _haori_ Naruto.

"N-Naruto-san..." Tsuna berucap dengan susah payah. Bahkan menggerakkan mulut dan lidahnya pun hampir terasa seberat mengangkat sebuah brankas besi. "...Ikut. Harus... ikut..."

Sebuah senyum menyesal terpasang di wajah Naruto ketika ia meraih tangan Tsuna itu dan meremasnya singkat. "Aku minta maaf..." dia berucap lirih. "...Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Hal terakhir yang Tsuna lihat sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap total adalah punggung Naruto ketika ia berbalik ke arah musuhnya.

**(Kalau Anda sudah mendonlot lagu Indestructible seperti yang sudah hamba sarankan di awal, sekarang Anda bisa mulai mainkan lagunya)**

Dua _Kagebunshin_ yang menggendong Tsuna dan Negi melompat pergi dari area itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkan tuan mereka yang kini berdiri sendirian menghadapi satu pasukan yang sama sekali berbeda levelnya dengan rombongan bandit yang ia lawan sebelumnya.

Sekarang, setelah amarahnya sedikit berkurang, serta dengan Tsuna dan Negi yang sudah terjamin keselamatannya, Naruto bisa memperhatikan musuhnya dengan lebih baik. Kelompok yang tadi ia beri label [Orang] kini harus ia ubah menjadi [Monster]. Figur mereka secara umum memang mirip manusia, namun bentuk luar yang sama sekali tidak manusiawi serta kulit yang sewarna pepagan adalah bukti jelas bahwa semua orang yang berdiri sekitar seratus meter di depannya adalah subjek ekspresimen _Juinjutsu_ (Cursed Seal) yang sudah beberapa kali ia lihat pada anak buah Orochimaru. Parahnya lagi, mereka sudah dalam keadaan _Joutai Ni_ (State 2) yang berarti kemanusiaan mereka sudah hampir hilang seluruhnya dan hanya menyisakan sifat haus darah yang ada pada hewan buas. Satu fakta lain yang semakin memperburuk keadaan adalah keberadaan tiga ular raksasa yang merupakan sisa dari konfrontasi pertama.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian dua _Kagebunshin-_nya, pengalih perhatian yang tadi ia tanamkan di tengah-tengah para pemilik _Juinjutsu_ itu akhirnya menghilang, dan hanya dalam beberapa detik, perhatian hampir tiga ratus makhluk tidak manusiawi itu langsung terarah pada Naruto seperti predator yang menemukan mangsa baru.

Seakan sudah ditentukan oleh takdir, penglihatan Naruto jatuh pada salah satu orang yang berdiri paling depan. Seluruh tangan kanannya dipenuhi oleh objek runcing menyerupai duri, di mana beberapa duri itu nampak basah oleh darah.

Karena tak ada satupun orang itu yang terluka, Naruto bisa dengan mudah menebak dari mana asalnya darah itu. Kemarahannya kembali menyala dengan kekuatan penuh.

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan di atas, ekspresi [Marah] Naruto adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang terlihat. Jika dia senang, bibirnya akan melengkung ke atas, dan biasanya, udara di sekitar Naruto akan berubah hangat dan cerah. Jika dia kesal, bibirnya akan melengkung ke bawah atau dahinya berkerut, dibumbui dengan sedikit aura intimidasi (atau banyak, tergantung derajat kekesalannya) yang membuat orang merasa segan.

Tapi jika dia sampai [Marah], bibirnya menjadi garis horizontal lurus. Dahinya tidak berkerut, namun semua ekspresi akan lenyap dari wajahnya dan matanya akan kehilangan semua sinar, biru langit yang teduh dan hangat berubah menjadi biru yang keras dan beku. Udara akan diam bagaikan ketakutan, tak ada angin yang berani berhembus dibawah tekanan amarahnya.

Bagi semua orang yang harus berhadapan dengannya dalam keadaan ini, rasa aman terasa lenyap seluruhnya. Udara seakan berubah menjadi ribuan mata yang mengawasi mereka dari segala sisi, membuat mereka merasa terperangkap tanpa ada jalan untuk kabur, laksana binatang dalam kungkungan jeruji besi.

Bahkan ketiga ular raksasa yang ada di situ pun tahu bahwa satu pemuda yang berdiri di depan telah kehilangan label [Mangsa]. Insting hewani yang ada pada diri mereka pun mengingatkan bahwa udara yang berhenti mengalir ini bukanlah fenomena natural tapi sebuah abnormalitas yang disebabkan oleh sang pemuda.

Naruto mengambil satu langkah.

Udara yang semula hening seakan ketakutan kembali berhembus, akan tetapi kali ini, alih-alih perasaan laksana diawasi oleh ribuan mata, mereka merasakan sensasi dikepung oleh ratusan hewan buas ketika dengungan angin yang abnormal menghampiri gendang telinga.

Dari sang pemuda yang berjalan maju, tak ada satu kata yang terucap.

Hanya hening yang mematikan, dan sebuah sumpah sunyi.

Mereka telah berani melukai orang yang berharga baginya. Dan sekarang, mereka akan membayar.

Dia takkan berhenti sebelum napas mereka yang terakhir meninggalkan tubuh. Itu adalah sebuah [Janji].

Dan seorang Namikaze tak pernah mengingkari [Janji].

~•~

Berbeda dengan ketika ia masih kecil, kemarahan Naruto saat ia sudah remaja ini bukanlah kemarahan yang membuat seseorang buta dan mengamuk begitu saja, namun kemarahan yang membuat pemilik perasaan itu berubah menjadi sebuah mesin yang diciptakan hanya untuk satu tujuan: menghancurkan siapapun yang sudah menyebabkan kemunculan kemarahan itu sampai berkeping-keping.

Mata Naruto menyipit sedikit sementara otaknya membuat analisis dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dimiliki orang normal.

Benaknya yang saat ini sudah terisi sepenuhnya oleh nafsu membunuh yang dingin hanya perlu waktu tak sampai setengah menit sebelum memutuskan sebuah strategi.

Lima _Insou_ terbentuk oleh tangannya sebelum Naruto meraih kunai spesialnya dan melemparkannya ke depan dengan sudut elevasi yang tinggi.

"_Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu."_

Jutsu yang berasimilasi dengan objek sasaran membuat _Hiraishin Kunai_ yang dilemparkan Naruto bertambah jumlah dari satu menjadi ratusan dan mulai jatuh seperti hujan senjata tajam. Sayangnya, fakta bahwa kulit semua musuhnya beberapa kali lebih kuat dan tebal dari kulit makhluk hidup pada umumnya membuat serangan ini nampak sepele karena tak mampu menciptakan luka yang signifikan. Bahkan sebagian besar tak menemui sasaran dan hanya jatuh menancap tanah.

Hampir semua musuh yang sudah takut ketika mengantisipasi tindakan pertama Naruto menyeringai setelah serangan yang mereka anggap gagal ini berakhir tanpa ada satupun korban yang jatuh.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau kunai spesial itu memiliki fungsi kedua selain sebagai senjata proyektil.

Tidak sampai sepersekian detik, sebuah kilatan sinar keemasan muncul di sudut pandangan mereka semua dan tiba-tiba saja dua pemakai _Juinjutsu_ sudah terkapar di aspal, tenggorokan mereka menganga karena luka gorokan yang terbuka.

Tak ada yang sempat bereaksi ketika sebuah sinar keemasan itu kembali terlihat. Kali ini, lima orang yang bergerombol terlalu dekat harus menemui akhir kehidupan mereka setelah dihantam oleh sebuah bola energi berdaya rusak sangat tinggi yang menghantam kepala dan menghamburkan isi batok tengkorak mereka dalam campuran putih serpihan tulang, merah cairan darah, dan abu-abu substansi otak.

Tak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa mereka sedang menjadi objek dari strategi perang yang membuat Yondaime Hokage menjadi legenda dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi III. Mereka tak sadar bahwa pada detik ini sebuah peristiwa sejarah sedang terulang kembali.

_[Iwa no Gyakusatsu]_, atau juga dikenal sebagai _[Iwa's Massacre]_.

Walaupun nampak seperti reka ulang, namun peristiwa yang terjadi di kota Nami ini memiliki perbedaan yang signifikan dengan pendahulunya. Pertama, jumlah musuh memang kurang lebih sama, namun shinobi-shinobi Iwa yang menjadi korban _Iwa no Gyakusatsu_ adalah shinobi level rendahan karena kebijakan Iwa yang mementingkan kuantitas dibandingkan kualitas. Sedangkan yang dihadapi Naruto adalah monster-monster yang menyalahi aturan alam dengan kekuatan ofensif dan defensif yang masing-masing bisa menyetarai sepuluh shinobi berkaliber Chuunin.

Perbedaan kedua adalah, dalam _Iwa no Gyakusatsu_, Yondaime sedang berada dalam kondisi yang relatif baik... hal yang sama tidak bisa dikatakan untuk Naruto. Dia telah bertempur selama setidaknya empat jam, mulai dari melawan Zabuza, mengevakuasi penduduk Nami, melumpuhkan seribu rombongan bandit bayaran Gato sampai menghabisi lima ular raksasa yang menyudutkannya. Seperti apapun stamina yang dimiliki Naruto, sisa chakra yang ia miliki pasti sudah berkurang banyak. Bahkan, pada kenyataannya, chakra yang bisa ia bakar sekarang hampir-hampir tidak mencapai angka 30%.

Akan tetapi, walau dengan semua kerugian yang ia miliki dan keuntungan yang ada di pihak musuh, Naruto tidak peduli. Lebih tepatnya, dia tak punya keharusan untuk peduli. Semua ini adalah karena keuntungan yang ia miliki jauh mengalahkan kerugiannya dalam margin yang sangat besar.

Jika kita bisa melihat ke dalam perasaan musuh-musuhnya, maka kita juga pasti akan membuat kesimpulan yang sama.

Setelah para pengguna _Juinjutsu_ itu menyaksikan tujuh nyawa yang pupus hanya dalam durasi lima detik setelah Naruto menyerbu, sebuah kesadaran tercipta dalam lubuk hati mereka.

Pertarungan ini bukanlah pertarungan di mana mereka bisa selamat. Mereka tak bisa melawan. Mereka tak bisa kabur. Tubuh mereka terasa lemas dan pikiran mereka terasa jauh seakan-akan mereka hanya menjadi penonton, terpisah dari kenyataan bahwa merekalah yang sedang mengalami peristiwa ini.

Kenyataannya, pikiran itu tak jauh dari kebenaran.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa dengungan yang mereka rasakan semenjak Naruto melangkahkan kakinya adalah penyebab fenomena ini. Tanpa punya cara untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya shinobi itu lakukan, mereka tak tahu bahwa dengungan itu adalah gelombang suara ultrasonik yang menyerang dan mengakibatkan disorientasi hebat. Efeknya tak hanya menyerang gendang telinga dan mengakibatkan hilangnya fokus dan konsentrasi, gelombang sonik itu juga mengakibatkan getaran pada bola mata dan menyebabkan kaburnya pandangan.

Ada sebuah penelitian militer yang mencoba mengubah bunyi ultrasonik menjadi sebuah senjata. Hasil penelitian ini membuktikan beberapa efek yang terjadi ketika seseorang diekspos pada gelombang ultrasonik dengan frekuensi tertentu. Efek yang disebutkan termasuk kelainan atau distorsi pada fungsi pendengaran, sensitivitas _vibrotactile_, kontraksi otot, fungsi _cardiovascular_, sistem saraf utama, _vestibular_, serta otot polos dan otot jantung di organ dalam seperti paru-paru dan jantung.

Tentu saja, semua efek yang disebutkan di atas hanya efek samping, karena pada hakikinya hanya ada satu efek yang benar-benar dieksploitasi oleh apapun yang dilakukan Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada para pengguna _Juinjutsu_ itu, adalah gangguan fungsi saraf. Gangguan ini tidak berefek pada fungsi _input_ tapi hanya pada fungsi _output_, menciptakan hambatan atau distorsi pada fungsi saraf yang bertugas mengirimkan perintah dari otak ke seluruh tubuh. Hal ini menyebabkan penurunan drastis pada kemampuan bereaksi atau bahkan untuk membuat tindakan.

Dengan kata lain, semenjak Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai menyerang, semua musuhnya telah berada dalam belas kasihannya. Mereka bisa melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan apa yang terjadi. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka sedang diserang, mereka tahu bahwa mereka akan dibunuh, namun tubuh mereka tak punya kapasitas untuk memberi respon atau reaksi.

Lebih sederhananya lagi, mereka tak mampu melawan.

Sebuah efek yang, normalnya, jika dilihat dari pandangan objektif seorang shinobi, berasal dari sebuah _Genjutsu_. Tapi dugaan itu masih salah, karena pada dasarnya _Genjutsu_ adalah manipulasi alam pikiran dan mental sebagai efek mengkontaminasi sirkulasi chakra korban. Efek _Genjutsu_ tak bisa mempengaruhi fisik korban.

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kalau bukan _Genjutsu_, apa lagi yang bisa menyebabkan hal ini?

Peristiwa ini, tentu saja, bukanlah sebuah fenomena alam atau kejadian mistik. Peristiwa ini seluruhnya disebabkan oleh tindakan sengaja. Sebuah teknik yang diciptakan oleh sang shinobi muda.

Teknik konseptual yang selama berabad-abad hanya menjadi buah spekulasi dan asumsi tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa membuatnya menjadi kenyataan. Teknik yang bisa merenggut paksa kemampuan bertarung seseorang selama korban itu adalah seorang makhluk hidup yang perlu napas untuk hidup dan harus membuat kontak dengan udara.

_[Fuuton: Akuma no Sakebi]._ (Wind Release: Devil's Cry)

Di bawah lingkup atmosfer bumi, selain sang pengguna, hanya ada satu orang lain yang mengetahui bahwa jutsu ini telah diciptakan. Orang itu adalah Jiraiya.

Hanya untuk penciptaan teknik ini, dan apa yang disiratkan olehnya, sang guru memberi satu gelar lain pada muridnya. Gelar yang sampai saat ini hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

[Fuujin].

Sang Dewa Angin. Karena hanya orang yang bisa menundukkan angin lah yang pantas memiliki gelar ini.

~•~

Semenjak Naruto melangkah melewati pintu rumah Tazuna dalam balutan _haori_ merah tuanya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Saat ini, tak kurang dari lima jam telah berlalu.

Satu jam pertama diisi dengan perjalanan ke jembatan, konfrontasi dengan Zabuza dan Haku, lalu pertarungan yang menyertainya.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya ia habiskan terbang di langit dengan jutsu yang walaupun masih belum sempurna, namun menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk menyingkat durasi yang ia perlukan untuk mencapai kota Nami.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian ia gunakan untuk memanggil lima ratus _Kagebunshin_ dan mengevakuasi ribuan penduduk yang tersebar di seluruh kota dengan bantuan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_.

Tiga jam lebih ia lalui bertarung bersama Tsuna dan Negi dengan objektif melumpuhkan bandit-bandit bayaran Gato tanpa membunuh seorangpun.

Setelah kemunculan sepuluh _Hebi Kuchiyose_, tak kurang dari lima belas menit ia butuhkan untuk menghabisi hampir setengah jumlah total makhluk panggilan yang menyudutkannya itu.

Saat ini, matahari telah hampir mencapai puncak umur dan langit yang semula basah oleh merahnya matahari terbenam mulai perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi biru kelam.

Di tengah-tengah jalan raya, Naruto berdiri dengan tangan terkulai santai di samping tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang biasanya tegap nampak sedikit terbungkuk karena kelelahan tak terbayangkan, remaja itu nampaknya mendapat kekuatan untuk berdiri hanya dari tekad saja.

Sekujur tubuhnya tak hanya basah oleh keringat, namun juga darah segar yang tidak hanya berasal dari luka-lukanya sendiri.

Mengelilingi pemuda itu dalam radius hampir seratus meter, adalah tubuh-tubuh yang terkapar tak bergerak dan tak bernyawa dengan gelimang darah yang nampak menyala mengerikan di bawah cahaya matahari terbenam yang kian redup.

Dilihat sekilas, orang akan menyangka mereka semua menderita luka-luka teramat parah. Namun pada kenyataannya, hanya ada satu luka untuk setiap tubuh. Tak ada luka ekstra di tubuh para korban.

Semuanya menderita satu luka fatal yang tak membiarkan sedikitpun kemungkinan untuk selamat dari kematian. Serangan langsung ke otak dengan menghancurkan atau membacok batok tengkorak, urat nadi aorta leher yang digorok, jantung yang tertusuk, paru-paru bocor, sampai urat syaraf utama di tulang punggung yang dipenggal paksa.

Tak ada belas kasihan terlukis di raut wajah sang remaja yang menjadi pusat pembantaian. Baginya, semenjak orang-orang ini melukai adiknya, hasil ini sudah bukanlah sebuah [Kemungkinan], tapi sebuah [Kepastian].

Tak peduli apakah mereka mau melawan sekuat tenaga, atau lari sejauh kaki membawa, Naruto telah merenggut pilihan itu dari genggeman mereka. Sadar atau tidak mereka sendirilah yang memutuskan akhir usia mereka semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto [Marah].

Namun kesalahan tidak seluruhnya jatuh pada para pengguna _Juinjutsu_ itu. seperti yang sudah berulang kali disebutkan, informasi adalah sesuatu yang sangat vital dalam dunia shinobi dan bisa menentukan hidup mati. Pada akhirnya, mereka kehilangan nyawa karena tidak tahu bahwa melukai Tsuna dan Negi adalah pemicu yang tepat untuk kemarahan Naruto. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga tidak tahu bahwa memicu kemarahan Naruto tidak ada bedanya dengan menyorongkan nyawa mereka dalam pinggan perak.

Dan hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh atau mengejutkan. Karena pada hakikinya, nilai _survival percentage_ untuk setiap musuh yang pernah memicu kemarahan Naruto adalah 0%.

Dengan kata lain, alasan mengapa seluruh dunia shinobi tidak mengetahui informasi mengenai [Bahaya Amarah Naruto] adalah karena sampai saat ini tak pernah ada yang berhasil selamat.

Orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan ini sendiri melepaskan hembusan napas panjang sambil merunduk, tangannya mencabut _Hiraishin Kunai_ yang masih terbenam di tengkuk musuh terakhir. Walaupun postur tubuhnya menggambarkan lelah dan letih tak terperi, pada kenyataannya Naruto masih mematuhi hukum shinobi dalam medan perang dan menyimpan setidaknya 5% dari sisa chakranya untuk jaga-jaga. Akan tetapi ini bukan berarti tubuhnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, karena hakikinya jika suplai chakra seorang shinobi sudah menurun sampai angka itu, mereka biasanya akan kehilangan kesadaran sampai hampir setengah minggu.

Ketika jarum jam menunjuk pukul enam, matahari benar-benar lenyap seluruhnya di balik cakrawala namun masih menyisakan cahaya. Sistematika listrik kota Nami dengan otomatis mengirimkan sinyal untuk menyalakan semua lampu jalan di penjuru kota.

Entah kenapa, satu peribahasa dari Timur mencuat dalam benak Naruto.

[Setan berkeliaran kala matahari terbenam, sampai hilang cahaya senja].

Naruto bersiap untuk memaksa kakinya berjalan ketika telinganya mendengar suara tepuk tangan.

Namun yang membuat napas Naruto hampir berhenti bukanlah suara itu, namun apa yang muncul dalam pandangannya ketika salah satu lampu jalan itu menyala.

Berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang lampu dengan santai, seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam yang mencapai pinggangnya dan kulit pucat kebiruan. Ungu tua nampak mewarnai sekeliling matanya, dengan iris berwarna keemasan dan belahan pupil yang menyipit vertikal.

Kemarahan yang tadi sudah mulai memadam kembali membara dalam hati Naruto seraya bibirnya mendesiskan satu nama dengan geram.

"...Orochimaru."

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Oh god oh god oh god... begini nih, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga tiangnya rubuh pondoknya hancur pula. Ada yang mikir si Naruto terlalu kuat? Lihat sendiri betapa hamba suka bikin dia menderita.

Oh ya, peribahasa di yang ada di bagian akhir itu sebenarnya hamba ambil dari hadist Rasulullah.

_Akuma no Sakebi_ itu mirip dengan judul sebuah lagu, tapi mereka ngambil artian figuratif (mereka ngartiin _Akuma no Sakebi_ jadi Scream of A Nightmare) sedangkan hamba lebih ke artian harfiah. Jadinya, [The Devil's Cry], Jeritan Iblis.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Setengah bulan nulis cerita. Setengah bulan lagi untuk tiga kali proofread, puluhan koreksi, dan lima kali revisi sampai akhirnya panjang chapter awal nambah hampir 4000 kata. Hamba minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. BTW, kalau Anda makai versi reguler dan bukan versi mobile, Anda akan melihat perubahan pada Cover Image khusus untuk chapter ini. Kenapa begitu? Baca sendiri deh.

*Saran penting: Sebagai bumbu penyedap [Epic Battle] di chapter ini, Anda bisa milih antara dua lagu, Disturbed – Into The Night atau Abingdon Boys School – Howling. Tapi kalau Anda lebih suka instrumental, silakan putar Princess Mononoke Soundtrack – Tatari Gami atau Nobue Uematsu – Advent: One Winged Angel. Kalau bingung nyari, Anda bisa nemuin semuanya di Youtube.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun Goes Working**

**Part 10**

**(Driven Over The Edge?! The Black Sun Rises!)**

"...Orochimaru."

Dengan mata yang dingin dan penuh perhitungan seperti layaknya seorang ninja, namun lapar seperti ular yang sedang mengincar mangsa, Orochimaru mengamati pemuda di depannya.

Di bawah siraman lampu malam, pemuda yang ia kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkulai santai di sisi tubuhnya. Posturnya nampak tegap, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia sudah hampir tak punya tenaga bahkan untuk berdiri. Napasnya cepat dan pendek, sebuah pembuktian jelas bahwa stamina klan Uzumaki yang hampir tak berdasar itu telah terkuras sampai hampir kering. Sinar matanya beku dan keras, bersorot penuh perhitungan, namun sekaligus menyimpan sebuah api membara yang tak terasa panas namun dingin bukan buatan.

Mengelilingi tubuh pemuda itu adalah tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa, lengkap dengan luka menganga yang menunjukkan organ-organ dalam yang berantakan dan darah yang bergelimang.

Dari pengamatan langsung, Orochimaru bisa menyimpulkan bahwa remaja di depannya telah berubah jauh dari bocah yang dulu telah menghadapinya dua kali. Tak hanya dari sikap dan perawakan, tapi juga kemampuan bertarung, inteligensi, bahkan sampai raut wajahnya pun seakan tidak memberi indikasi bahwa dia adalah bocah yang dulu sangat hiperaktif dan selalu menyongsong pertarungan tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikan soal taktik maupun strategi.

Bahkan ketika Naruto dulu masih berusia dua belas tahun, Orochimaru telah terkesan (walaupun didampingi rasa enggan yang tidak sedikit) ketika ia berhasil menguasai _Rasengan_ hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu, sebuah teknik yang memerlukan kemampuan _Keitai Henka _(Shape Transformation) level tertinggi dan memiliki mekanisme rahasia yang tak bisa dipecahkan bahkan oleh Orochimaru sendiri.

Tapi sekarang, berdasar dari pengamatan dan laporan yang ia terima dari ular yang ia kirim sebagai pengintai, Naruto telah berubah dari seorang ninja _wannabe_ menjadi seorang shinobi dengan kaliber tertinggi.

Tak hanya itu, Orochimaru juga menilai dirinya sebagai seorang ninja yang sangat pandai dan cakap dalam menilai sifat dan personalitas seseorang hanya dari penampilan luarnya. Sebagai hasil pencarian ilmu yang telah ia keluti selama beberapa dekade, Orochimaru bisa mengukur kondisi mental seseorang cukup dengan mengamati beberapa faktor seperti postur tubuh, ekspresi wajah, bahkan dari nada suara. Sebagai contoh, seorang ninja dengan rangking Genin atau Chuunin biasanya punya ekspresi yang mudah ditebak, mereka juga biasanya tak punya banyak kontrol pada temperamen mereka sehingga sangat mudah untuk disulut kemarahannya.

Namun pada saat ini, sang ninja pirang dengan penampilan berantakan (baju robek-robek di sana-sini, rambut kusut dan menggumpal serta wajah yang ternoda darah yang mengental, dan jubah haori yang sudah setengah rombeng) di depannya sama sekali tidak merubah postur, posisi, bahkan ekspresi. Dia bisa merasakan kemarahan, jika sinar dingin yang masih memancar dari mata biru beku itu bisa dijadikan indikasi, namun setiap petunjuk yang ia dapat sama sekali tidak memberi celah untuk provokasi.

"_Banzai_, _banzai_," suara yang dipanjang-panjangkan dengan nada meremehkan itu menyapa gendang telinga. Orochimaru memang tidak melihat celah, namun itu bukan alasan untuk tidak mencoba. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan menjadi sekuat ini hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun. Kuakui aku terpesona, Naruto-kun."

"Dan kuakui ini pertama kalinya aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang setelah mendapat pujian." sahut Naruto tanpa sedikitpun perubahan ekspresi.

"Oh, kenapa dingin begitu? Aku tidak bohong saat aku berkata aku terkesan."

"Kau tidak perlu basa-basi seperti itu padaku, Orochimaru. Lagipula aku tidak peduli pada pendapatmu."

"Kau kejam sekali, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru menyeringai sedikit. "Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa aku ada di sini, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau bersikap sedikit sopan padaku?"

Mata Naruto menyipit sedikit, namun kali ini dia sama sekali tidak menyahut. Puas karena dia telah memenangkan ronde ini, Orochimaru tersenyum lebar sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Seekor ular dengan tubuh seukuran ular Boa melata keluar dari salah satu gang antar bangunan ke samping Orochimaru. Dengan sebuah gestur, Orochimaru memberi perintah dan ular itu mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh. Pada saat itulah Naruto menyadari kalau ada sebuah gumpalan di tengah-tengah tubuh ular itu, gumpalan yang semakin lama semakin berpindah mendekat ke kepala sang ular selagi reptil itu melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh.

Dalam hitungan detik, ular itu memuntahkan sesuatu yang bergulir di atas aspal dan berhenti hanya dalam jarak satu meter di depan kaki Naruto. Mata pemuda itu kembali melebar saat ia sadar benda apa tepatnya yang baru saja dimuntahkan ular suruhan Orochimaru.

Sebuah kepala buntung.

Perlu waktu beberapa saat, terutama karena sepertinya sang ular sudah sempat mencerna kepala itu untuk beberapa lama, namun setelah melihat gaya rambut dan kacamata hitam yang masih terpasang di sana, Naruto akhirnya bisa mengenali siapa identitas pemilik kepala itu.

[Gato].

Tak ada perlunya menyebutkan nama itu nyaring-nyaring, hanya buang-buang waktu. Tapi dengan menunjukkan kepala itu, Orochimaru telah memberi satu petunjuk penting yang bisa mengisi celah kosong yang sejujurnya telah membuat Naruto kebingungan selama satu minggu ini.

"...Aku mengerti."

Orochimaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh?"

Naruto mengacuhkan nada meremehkan yang sudah ia perkirakan dari Orochimaru, tak hanya karena dia sudah tak bisa lagi diprovokasi hanya dengan hinaan halus seperti itu, tapi juga karena ini merupakan jalan terbaik baginya untuk mengulur sedikit waktu.

"Gato adalah seorang pebisnis tulen yang sangat pintar. Ketika dia menarget pulau ini, seharusnya dia sudah tahu bahwa dia sudah bisa mencapai keuntungan tertinggi dengan pengeluaran terhemat hanya dengan membeli hak atas pelabuhan-pelabuhan yang kemudian bisa dia pakai sebagai persinggahan untuk kapal-kapal transportasi yang lalu lalang dari pulau utama. Lalu kenapa dia malah berusaha mengisolasi pulau ini dan mau membuang uang untuk menyewa bandit-bandit untuk menjamin kelanjutan rencananya itu?

"Dengan asumsi di atas, aku bisa membuat beberapa teori. Pertama, kalau Gato memang benar-benar sepintar dugaanku, dia takkan membuat keputusan untuk mengisolasi pulau ini, yang berarti keputusan itu dibuat oleh orang lain. Kedua, jika keputusan itu bukan keputusan Gato sendiri, maka itu berarti dia punya kolega atau komplotan. Dan ketiga, jika Gato mau mematuhi keputusan yang sebenarnya membuatnya rugi itu, berarti komplotannya ini adalah atasan Gato, yang sangat tidak mungkin mengingat Gato sendiri menduduki strata tertinggi dalam urusan status sosial dan ekonomi, atau dia memiliki sebuah penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan dan tak bisa ditolak oleh Gato sehingga dia harus patuh."

Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya seakan bertanya apakah ada teorinya yang salah.

Orochimaru hanya terdiam.

Merasa bahwa ketiadaan jawaban dari lawannya adalah sebuah afirmatif untuk melanjutkan, Naruto kembali buka suara. "Lalu..." suara Naruto yang kembali terdengar membuat renungan Orochimaru buyar. "Karena sekarang aku tahu bahwa kolega Gato adalah kau, ada beberapa teori lain yang ingin kuajukan.

"Pertama, soal [Tawaran Sangat Menggiurkan] yang tadi kusebutkan. Gato pastinya punya cukup uang dan koneksi untuk mendapatkan hampir semua servis shinobi. Jika dia mau bekerja sama denganmu, maka itu berarti tawaran apapun yang kau berikan pasti adalah sebuah tawaran sangat unik yang tak bisa diberikan oleh shinobi lain.

"Dengan kata lain, kau menawarkan [Keabadian]."

Hidung Orochimaru mulai kembang kempis.

"Kedua, dalam proses penguasaan pulau ini, Gato sudah menyewa bandit dengan jumlah seribu lebih. Seharusnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengeliminasi segala ancaman yang datang dari penduduk kota Nami. Akan tetapi, walaupun dia punya cukup orang untuk menghabisi seisi pulau, Gato malah membunuh pahlawan kota ini dengan harapan bisa membungkam semua usaha oposisi. Harapan itu memang menjadi kenyataan, tetapi Gato, seorang pebisnis yang sama sekali tidak suka rugi, seharusnya tahu bahwa membantai mayoritas penduduk kota Nami jauh lebih ekonomis dalam jangka panjang. Ini berarti apapun perjanjian yang kau buat dengan Gato, perjanjian itu tidak hanya mencakup penguasaan pulau, tetapi juga semua penduduk di dalamnya dalam kondisi utuh."

Mata Orochimaru melebar.

"Ketiga, seperti yang kubilang, pelabuhan-pelabuhan di pulau ini memang punya potensi bisnis yang sangat tinggi jika dijadikan pelabuhan untuk lalu lintas kapal, tapi karena kurangnya eksploitasi, potensi ini sama sekali tidak digali dan hampir dibiarkan terbengkalai. Dengan kata lain, reputasi pelabuhan pulau ini sangat minim sehingga daripada membuatnya ramai, akan jauh lebih mudah untuk menutup pelabuhan-pelabuhan itu. Ini berarti sekali pulau ini terisolasi, maka akan susah sekali, bahkan hampir tidak mungkin, untuk memasuki pulau ini tanpa diketahui.

"Campurkan teori kedua dan ketiga di atas dengan keterlibatanmu dalam persoalan ini, maka aku bisa membuat teori terakhir. Jika melihat sejarah tingkah laku serta kegiatanmu, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kau inginkan dari sebuah pulau yang terisolasi beserta semua penduduk di dalamnya. Kau ingin membuat pulau ini sebagai markas rahasiamu, dan menjadikan semua penduduk kota Nami sebagai kelinci percobaan segar untuk dieksperimentasi. Tergiur pada tawaranmu, Gato dengan bodohnya menyalurkan uang dan usaha, meringankan pekerjaanmu dengan sangat drastis dan sekaligus menyamarkan keterlibatanmu dalam persoalan ini dari radar Konoha."

Pada saat ini, walaupun wajahnya hampir sama sekali tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi (dengan pengecualian cuping hidung dan mata), Orochimaru sudah benar-benar terkesima. Bocah yang tiga tahun lalu masih sangat cengengesan dan tak punya bahkan satu iota otak yang bisa dipakai baik untuk urusan edukasi maupun membuat taktik dan strategi ini sekarang sedang melanturkan teori-teori dengan akurasi tinggi walaupun dengan petunjuk yang sebenarnya sangat minim. Bagaimana caranya Jiraiya bisa membuat bocah bodoh itu menjadi sepintar ini hanya dalam tiga tahun?

Walaupun dia sangat terkesan, arogansi Orochimaru membuat pria itu tak mau mengakui bahwa rencana yang telah dia buat masak-masak bisa dipecahkan begitu saja oleh seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak mencapai setengah umurnya. Karena itu, sembari menutupi rasa kagumnya, Orochimaru kembali bertepuk tangan. "Deduksi yang mengagumkan, Naruto-kun. Sangat mengagumkan. Tapi kau melewatkan satu hal."

Dahi Naruto berkerut, tapi ekspresinya tetap sama.

"Yang kau lewatkan, adalah [Alasan] mengapa aku melakukan semua ini."

Kerutan di dahi Naruto bertambah dalam. Dalam durasi lima detik, kerutan itu mendadak lenyap yang dibarengi dengan melebarnya mata Naruto.

"Sudah sadar sekarang?" tanya Orochimaru dengan seringai meremehkannya yang sangat mudah membuat orang marah. "[Alasan] mengapa aku memerlukan markas baru serta objek eksperimen, adalah karena kau, Naruto-kun. Karena kau terus menemukan dan menghancurkan markas beserta laboratorium rahasiaku yang berharga."

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan ada reaksi yang keluar, namun tetap saja hatinya terasa seperti dihantam palu godam. Menemukan dan menghancurkan markas-markas rahasia Orochimaru yang tersebar di _Genso no Kuni_ (Elemental Nations) adalah salah satu misi sampingan, walau dengan prioritas SS, ketika dia berkelana bersama Jiraiya. Menemukan markas pertama terbukti sebagai sebuah usaha yang sangat menyita waktu dan tenaga, namun hasil yang mereka dapat, sebuah peta lengkap dengan titik-titik yang menginformasikan keberadaan markas lain, adalah sebuah temuan tak ternilai yang memasang senyum lebar di wajah guru dan murid itu.

Sayangnya, peta itu tak seluruhnya akurat. Mengikuti kejadian terminasi markas pertama, sang pemilik _Hebi_ _Kuchiyose_ telah memerintahkan hampir semua bawahannya untuk berpindah tempat. Sayangnya, karena kurangnya sumber daya dan banyaknya peralatan, personel, tahanan, serta subjek eksperimen yang harus ditransportasi, proses perpindahan menjadi terhambat, membuat Naruto dan Jiraiya berhasil merangsek beberapa di antaranya sebelum mereka kembali menghilang dari peta.

...dan sekarang, dia mengetahui bahwa tindakannya itu telah mengakibatkan penderitaan panjang pada kota yang sedang ia pijak sekarang. Secara tidak langsung, dialah yang telah membuat Orochimaru membuat keputusan untuk mengincar pulau ini

Dan itu juga berarti alasan kematian Kaiza, penyebab Inari kehilangan ayahnya, adalah karena Naruto.

Lengan Naruto yang semulai masih terkulai santai menunjukkan perubahan ketika ototnya merapat dan tangannya terkepal. Orang lain mungkin bisa dengan mudah menepis rasa bersalah itu, namun Naruto bukanlah orang kebanyakan. Walaupun tahu bahwa tindakan Orochimaru tidak bisa dihubungkan langsung padanya, tetap saja Naruto merasa bahwa penderitaan kota Nami adalah kesalahannya, sebuah malapetaka yang takkan pernah terjadi andai saja dia dan Jiraiya tidak menghancurkan markas-markas rahasia Orochimaru.

Naruto menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya satu kali. Ini bukan saatnya untuk berduka dan mengutuk diri atas kejadian di masa lampau yang tak bisa dirubah lagi. Tidak sekarang ketika dia sedang berdiri di hadapan salah satu ninja paling berbahaya di dunia yang jelas-jelas menyimpan niat tidak baik terhadapnya.

Satu tarikan napas panjang kemudian, postur tubuh Naruto kembali seperti semula, mulutnya terbuka dengan sebuah jawaban yang telah disiapkan. "...Itu tidak penting."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Orochimaru tergelak. "Dingin! Dingin sekali, Naruto-kun! Aku suka jawabanmu itu!"

Orochimaru tergelak untuk beberapa saat lagi sebelum tawanya berhenti. Kali ini, seringai kejam terpasang di wajahnya ketika pria ular itu bersiap untuk menjatuhkan bom terakhir. "Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sarutobi-sensei jika dia melihat cucu favoritnya menjadi orang sedingin ini?"

Tepat setelah kalimatnya itu selesai... tidak, bahkan setelah bibirnya mengucapkan nama Sandaime, Orochimaru tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk, seakan-akan dia baru saja melakukan sebuah hal tabu yang harus ia hindari sebisa mungkin. Seakan menjawab perasaan tak enak yang menghinggapi hatinya, udara di kota Nami yang sedetik lalu masih melambai lembut di permukaan kulitnya mendadak berhenti berhembus seakan-akan mesin tak terlihat yang bertanggung jawab untuk peredaran udara bumi mengalami korslet berat dan tak lagi berfungsi.

Orochimaru adalah anggota _Densetsu no Sannin_ yang dianggap sebagai tiga ninja dengan kaliber yang tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang Kage, dan dia seharusnya tak akan terintimidasi kalau harus berhadapan dengan ninja lain, apalagi kalau hanya seorang Genin. Namun pada detik ini, ketika ia merasakan sensasi seribu tatapan haus darah yang dijatuhkan kepadanya dalam waktu bersamaan, sang Sannin itu merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan kulitnya serasa mulai basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengucapkan nama Jiji dengan mulut dan lidahmu yang busuk itu...!" jika tadi suara Naruto sudah seperti hembusan angin mistral yang dingin dan kering, maka kali ini nada suara remaja itu seakan menyimpan serpihan salju yang menusuk sampai ke dalam sumsum tulang dan sela-sela daging.

Pada saat ini, insting Orochimaru sudah mulai mengeluarkan bunyi alarm bahaya yang memperingatkan bahwa situasinya sekarang sudah hampir sama dengan orang yang sedang melangkah di atas lapisan es yang tipis dan rapuh. Namun bagi Orochimaru, dengan arogansinya yang tak mau mengakui bahwa ada ninja lain yang lebih kuat darinya, terutama seorang ninja muda yang usianya hampir seperempat usianya sendiri, ia menepis perasaan yang sudah dari tadi menyuruhnya untuk mundur.

"Jangan bicara padaku dengan nada seperti itu, bocah," senyum Orochimaru menghilang sebelum melepaskan ultimatum. "Kau sudah menjadi duri dalam daging yang sangat mengganggu, Naruto-kun. Malangnya, aku sudah tak lagi bisa membiarkanmu menghambat setiap rencana yang kubuat."

Mendengar kalimat yang secara implisit mengumumkan bahwa sang Sannin sekarang akan membunuhnya, Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Orochimaru..." Naruto buka suara. "Kau tahu medium apa yang paling tepat untuk melukis sebuah _Fuuin_?"

Topik pembicaraan yang sama sekali sudah berubah arah ini mau tak mau membuat Orochimaru kebingungan. Tapi sebelum dia sempat membuat sahutan, Naruto sudah mendahuluinya. "Medium yang kumaksud adalah campuran darah dan chakra."

"Dan yang sekarang ingin kutanyakan adalah, telapak kaki mungkin adalah bagian tubuh yang paling susah untuk mengalirkan chakra, tapi apa kau sadar kau sudah membiarkanku berdiri di genangan darah ini sedikit terlalu lama?"

Sadar apa yang disiratkan oleh kalimat Naruto, Orochimaru segera membuat niat untuk bergerak. Namun sebelum niatnya berubah menjadi tindakan, Naruto telah lebih dulu berlutut dan menghantamkan kedua telapak tangannya di genangan cairan merah yang mulai mengental di atas aspal.

"_FUUIN!" _

Raungan Naruto menjadi penanda mulainya sekuens pembentukan sebuah segel. Pada saat itu, Orochimaru hanya bisa tertegun ketika matanya menyaksikan proses pembuatan segel dengan kecepatan dan ukuran yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Simbol-simbol _archaic_ yang begitu rumit terlukis dalam radius hampir sejauh mata memandang, simbol-simbol hitam dengan cahaya biru chakra yang menerangi kegelapan malam.

Orochimaru adalah orang dengan wawasan yang sangat luas, dan dari pengetahuannya yang sudah sangat ekstensif itu, dia tahu bahwa hanya ada satu _Fuuin_ di dunia shinobi yang memiliki lingkup area seluas ini.

Kemahsyuran yang legendaris. Ukuran yang raksasa. Kegunaan yang luar biasa. Tak bisa dihentikan. Tak terhancurkan. Sebuah _Fuuin_ yang hanya pernah dipakai satu kali semenjak momen penciptaannya. Segel yang membuat lima belas anggota klan Namikaze sanggup membantai pasukan Konfederasi Iwa, Kumo, dan Kiri yang berjumlah tiga ribu orang.

_[Fuuin: Kyo no Senjou]_. (Seal: Void Battlefield).

Mata Orochimaru melebar dan giginya gemeretak selagi benaknya merutukkan segala macam sumpah serapah yang dimiliki perbendaraan bahasanya yang sangat ekstensif. Dia telah salah langkah, terbuai dan dibuat terkesima dengan penjelasan teori-teori Naruto dan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa shinobi remaja itu dengan perlahan-lahan merembeskan chakranya hingga cukup untuk menyaturasi semua genangan darah di bawah kakinya. Tidak hanya itu, Orochimaru juga telah salah memperhitungkan kemampuan sang lawan. _Fuuin_ yang baru saja termaterialisasi dengan diameter yang mencakup hampir tiga perempat kota Nami ini adalah sebuah _Fuuin_ yang hanya bisa diaktivasi oleh seorang ahli _Fuuinjutsu_ dengan kemampuan tertinggi.

Dari sisi Naruto sendiri, pemuda itu menahan keinginan untuk tersenyum pahit. _Fuuin_ yang baru ia aktifkan memang benar _Kyo no Senjou_, akan tetapi, ini hanyalah sebuah _Fuuin_ kualitas rendahan jika dibandingkan dengan yang original. Dengan kata lain, tanpa adanya persiapan yang matang, Naruto hanya mampu membuat _Kyo no Senjou_ yang cuma sanggup menyegel kemampuan seseorang untuk membuat _Insou _(Hand Seals).

Akan tetapi, setidaknya Naruto bisa puas dengan ini. Karena Orochimaru sendiri sekarang sedang diserang rasa panik karena hampir semua teknik _Ninjutsu_, _Genjutsu_, bahkan _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ yang ia tahu bergantung pada _Insou_. Dengan kemampuan membuat _Insou_ yang tersegel, Orochimaru menyadari bahwa arsenalnya yang seharusnya sangat banyak kini telah berkurang drastis.

"Bocah brengsek...!" Orochimaru yang saat ini sudah murka segera mengeluarkan satu-satunya senjata yang masih bisa ia gunakan. Rahangnya terbuka, dan seekor ular putih keluar dari rongga mulutnya yang kemudian memuntahkan sebuah pedang katana.

Orochimaru mendesis. "Akan kupastikan hari ini menjadi hari kematianmu, Naruto-kun!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum. Sebuah senyum pasrah. "...Aku tahu itu."

Udara di sekitar tubuh Naruto berkumpul dan meledak keluar menjadi angin kencang ketika pemuda itu membakar habis semua sisa chakra yang ia miliki. Pendar biru redup membungkus tubuh sang ninja muda ketika chakra mengalir di hampir semua serat daging yang ada di badannya.

Naruto mengencangkan otot untuk memastikan ketika tubuhnya kembali terasa segar dan penuh tenaga. Akan tetapi, dia tahu bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah hal yang bersifat sementara, karena menyalurkan chakra seperti ini memiliki efek seperti _doping_ atau suntik adrenalin. Dengan kata lain, saat ini tubuhnya sedang menipu dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya bahkan sudah tak punya tenaga untuk sekedar berdiri.

Ya, Naruto sendiri tahu bahwa mengalirkan semua sisa chakra ke tubuhnya seperti ini memang memberinya cukup kemampuan untuk bertarung, namun sekaligus juga menutup kemungkinan baginya untuk selamat. Di akhir pertempuran ini, sebagus atau seburuk apapun hasil yang ia raih, tubuhnya takkan lagi memiliki cukup energi untuk bekerja. Jantungnya takkan kuat untuk berdetak, paru-parunya takkan bisa mengekstrak oksigen dari udara yang ia hirup, bahkan otaknya sekalipun takkan sanggup untuk berpikir.

Dengan kata lain, saat ini Naruto sedang menyongsong kematiannya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, Naruto adalah shinobi Konoha, keturunan terakhir dari klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki. _Hi no Ishi_ (Will of Fire) berkobar dalam hatinya. Walaupun gunung menjulang dan aral melintang, Namikaze Naruto takkan tunduk tanpa perlawanan. Dia akan terus berjuang sampai tetes darah penghabisan.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan dan menyingsingkan lengan jaketnya, di mana sebuah simbol hitam berbentuk wajik terlukis di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan sejumput chakra, _Fuuin_ teraktivasi dan sebuah objek termaterialisasi dalam genggaman tangan kanan Naruto.

Objek itu adalah sebuah senjata tajam berwarna biru muda dengan tiga lubang berbentuk wajik di tengah-tengah kedua mata pisaunya. Menghubungkan mata pedang dan gagang adalah sebuah cincin di mana terdapat sebuah bola berwarna dan mengeluarkan pendar hijau. Gagang pedang itu sendiri memiliki desain seperti sisik, dan di pangkal gagang terdapat hiasan tali berwarna jingga.

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya dan berbisik pelan. "...Bantu aku, _[Ryuujin]_."

Walaupun tekadnya sudah bulat, dua wajah tiba-tiba muncul dalam benak Naruto. Yang pertama memiliki rambut pirang panjang dengan senyum keibuan yang biasa ia lihat, sedang yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut perak dengan sengiran mesum yang ia rindukan.

Membuatnya ragu.

Membuatnya gundah.

Naruto tak pernah membayangkan kematiannya akan datang begitu cepat. Dia masih ingin hidup, dia masih memiliki mimpi yang ingin ia capai. Namun sayang, dia tak punya pilihan. Karena itu dia hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pasrah dan sebuah permintaan maaf.

'_Tsunade-baachan. Ero-sennin.' _Naruto berbisik sunyi di dalam hati. _'Maaf... aku pergi duluan...'_

Dengan satu raungan lantang, Naruto melesat maju. Ia berlari menyongsong pertempuran, bertekad untuk melawan dan mendekap kematian.

~•~

Naruto merasakan cairan kental menggelegak di kedalaman kerongkongannya. Tubuhnya yang sudah tak lagi mematuhi perintahnya membiarkan cairan itu terus naik sampai akhirnya membuncah keluar dari sela kedua bibirnya yang terpisah.

Mata Naruto yang sudah kehilangan fokus samar-samar melihat darahnya sendiri mengalir jatuh dan menodai aspal jalan yang kini ada hampir 5 meter di bawah kakinya yang sudah tak mengijak bumi. Darah kembali menyembur dari mulut dan hidung Naruto ketika telinga remaja itu menangkap suara tawa yang hanya terdengar seperti dengungan di telinganya yang sudah hampir mengalami disfungsi total. Bola matanya bergerak perlahan sebelum menangkap sebilah pedang yang terbenam di perutnya, sebelum kembali bergerak untuk memandang sebuah sosok buram, pemilik pedang yang kini memasung tubuh sang pemuda tinggi di udara.

Dia telah kalah.

Naruto telah mengerahkan segala daya dan upaya, namun pada akhirnya, semua itu tidak cukup untuk memberinya kemenangan. Namun dengan tubuh yang sudah berada dalam hitungan mundur menuju detik kematian, hasil seperti apa yang ia harapkan?

Tawa samar yang ia dengar lenyap dan pemilik suara itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pada Naruto. Dia tak berhasil menangkap mayoritasnya namun ada satu bagian yang terasa sangat mirip seperti 'kata-kata terakhir'.

Sungguh jika ia masih punya kekuatan Naruto ingin mendengus. Apa gunanya kata-kata terakhir bagi seseorang yang sudah meregang nyawa? Bahkan walaupun dia memang benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu, lidahnya sudah terlalu kelu untuk mencetuskan walau cuma satu suku kata.

Sungguh aneh, walaupun pada saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri di ambang kematian, entah kenapa hatinya terasa tenang. Dia tak merasa takut ataupun sedih, tak sedikitpun penyesalan menambat hatinya. Dia berpikir sebentar, dan menyadari apa yang membuatnya menjadi setenang ini.

Karena ini... seperti inilah kematian yang selalu dia bayang-bayangkan.

Naruto tak pernah menginginkan kematian menyolok seperti pahlawan-pahlawan dalam buku cerita anak-anak. Naruto tidak mendambakan sebuah kematian di mana ia akan diingat oleh seluruh dunia sebagai legenda. Tidak, sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, semenjak ia berdiri di depan makam Sandaime dan terus berdiri di bawah derai hujan bahkan lama setelah semua pelayat lain meninggalkan tempat itu, dia telah mengucapkan sebuah sumpah bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang berharga baginya berlalu ke alam berikutnya sampai napas Naruto yang terakhir meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Dan sekarang, kematian yang siap menelannya sekarang adalah kematian seperti yang ia inginkan. Tsunade aman di jantung Konoha, dan walaupun dia masih tak mendengar kabar dari Jiraiya, dia tahu bahwa orang tua mesum itu baik-baik saja. Tsuna dan Negi juga sekarang sudah aman, karena ia tahu bahwa Orochimaru hanya mengincar dirinya.

Dan dengan itu, Naruto menutup mata.

~•~

Dari semua hal yang Naruto antisipasi, dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan membuka matanya kembali.

Pandangannya, walau awalnya masih buram, perlahan-lahan mulai bertambah jelas. Organ dalamnya pun seakan mendapat isi ulang bahan bakar dan mulai bekerja kembali; jantungnya perlahan-lahan memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh yang mati rasa, dan paru-parunya bekerja mengesktrak oksigen sehingga napasnya pun terasa sedikit lebih lega.

Namun rasa terkejut ketika sadar bahwa dia masih hidup sama sekali tak bisa bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa terkejut yang Naruto rasakan ketika ia melihat siapa yang sedang berlutut di sampingnya.

'_...H-Ha...ku...?'_

Ketika pandangannya cukup jelas untuk mulai membedakan benda, Naruto bisa melihat Haku yang sedang berlutut di sampingnya dengan wajah yang nampak berkeringat seakan sedang memeras tenaga. Alasan untuk itu ia temukan ketika Naruto menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat bahwa gadis itu menumpuk kedua tangannya yang dibungkus pendar biru kehijauan tepat di atas ulu hatinya.

Naruto tahu tehnik ini. Tehnik yang diciptakan oleh Tsunade dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi II ini adalah tehnik darurat yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang menderita kehabisan chakra, karena kondisi itu sangat sering berakibat fatal. Akan tetapi, walaupun sangat berguna, tehnik ini juga memiliki bahaya. Karena chakra adalah sesuatu yang bahkan lebih unik daripada golongan darah, sehingga hanya boleh dipakai dengan syarat ada kompatibilitas antara chakra pendonor dan pasien rendah. Hal ini disebabkan karena apabila kompatibilitas itu rendah, hal itu bisa menyebabkan keracunan chakra dengan konsekuensi yang bermacam-macam, mulai dari rasa sakit yang hebat, gagal organ dalam bahkan sampai bisa berujung pada kematian.

Namun saat ini Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan gejala-gejala apapun yang mengindikasi ketidakcocokan. Chakra Haku mengalir tanpa kesulitan, membangunkan kembali organ-organ tubuh yang sebelumnya sudah berhenti berfungsi, meniupkan nafas kehidupan dan menarik Naruto kembali dari pintu maut.

"...H-Haku?"

Mendengar suara sang pemuda yang tidak lebih nyaring dari bisikan terpelan, Haku langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya yang semula nampak ketakutan perlahan-lahan berubah cerah dan matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca. "...Syukurlah..."

"E-eh...?"

"Syukurlah..." Haku meneteskan air mata. "Syukurlah... kau masih hidup..."

Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya, namun luka dalam di tubuhnya memutuskan untuk beraksi sehingga alih-alih membuat suara, Naruto terbatuk dan kembali menyemburkan darah dari kerongkongannya.

"Naruto...!"

Setelah darah berhenti menggelegak keluar dari mulutnya dan napasnya berhenti terengah-engah, Naruto mencoba bicara sekali lagi. "A-apa yang...?"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika organ pendengarannya memilih untuk kembali bekerja pada detik itu juga. Dia mendengar suara besi yang saling hantam.

Naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke samping, dan kali ini matanya melebar. Di sana, tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring sekarang, sebuah pertarungan maut nampak sedang berlangsung antara dua sosok yang lambat laun mulai bisa dikenali oleh penglihatannya yang semakin bening. Keterkejutan Naruto kembali bertambah ketika ia melihat siapa yang sedang melawan Orochimaru, karena walaupun dia baru bertemu dengan orang itu hari ini, dia takkan pernah lupa dengan sosok pemilik pedang _Kubikiribouchou_ itu.

"Zabuza...?"

Setelah satu adu pedang yang sangat ganas, kedua pria yang masing-masing menggenggam pedang legendaris itu terpental ke belakang. Zabuza kini berdiri di depan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu bisa melihat bahwa pria itu bisa memegang pedang dengan tangan yang luka berat adalah karena pedang itu kini diikat dengan perban ke tangannya.

"Yo, Namikaze," suara bariton menyapa gendang telinga Naruto. "Sudah sadar?"

"Z-Zabuza..." memaksa tubuhnya dengan seluruh tekad, Naruto meraih kaki Zabuza. "K-Kumohon..."

"Hm?"

"L-Lari..." Naruto terbatuk lagi. "C-Cepat... lari...!"

"Oi, oi. Aku sudah susah-susah menyelamatkanmu. Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau ti-tidak mengerti...!" sahut Naruto dengan susah payah. "Di... dia...!"

"Kukuku..." Orochimaru terkekeh. "Aku sudah menunggu kau sadar, Naruto-kun."

Naruto kembali kehabisan tenaga untuk bicara.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa membuat orang seperti Momochi Zabuza menjadi temanmu," Orochimaru terkekeh lagi. "Bahkan di ujung hidupmu, kau benar-benar karismatik, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak usah banyak omong kau, lidah ular," Zabuza menyahut pedas sambil mengangkat _Kubikiribouchou_ lagi. "Kau kira kau akan kubiarkan membunuh bocah sialan ini begitu saja?"

Bukannya menghilang, seringai mengerikan di wajah Orochimaru malah menjadi semakin lebar. "Sungguh arogan, _Kirigakure no Kijin_. Kau benar-benar mengira ninja dengan kaliber sepertimu bisa mengimbangiku?"

Firasat yang ada dalam hati Naruto semakin memburuk.

"Satu-satunya alasan kau belum mati adalah karena aku ingin bocah itu sadar terlebih dahulu," Orochimaru membalikkan _Kusanagi_ sehingga ujung pedang itu mengarah ke tanah. "Karena aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih Naruto-kun takuti dibanding kematiannya sendiri."

"H-hentikan...!" dengan seluruh tenaga dan tekadnya, Naruto berteriak. Ketika Orochimaru membenamkan pedangnya ke tanah, mata Naruto melebar total dan pegangannya ke kaki Zabuza bertambah kuat sampai hampir menyakitkan. "Zabuza! Bawa Haku dan lari dari sini! Tidak usah pedulikan aku!"

"Kau bicara apa, Namikaze?" Zabuza bertanya bingung. "Aku tak melihat-"

Lalu dia merasakannya. Sepasti matahari yang akan terbit di timur dan terbenam di barat... Zabuza merasakannya. Dia tak sempat menghindar... dia takkan mampu menghindar. Dalam satu tindakan terakhir, Zabuza meraup Haku dan Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas, dan melemparkan kedua orang itu ke belakang sekuat tenaga.

"_[Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Hyaku Shuunen Kakei!]" _(Sword of Kusanagi: Centenary Stakes!)

Dalam satu kedipan mata, mata pedang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya menembus keluar dari bawah permukaan tanah, menusuk dan menembus tubuh sang pendekar pedang dalam seratus luka fatal.

Tidak sampai dua hitungan, seratus mata pedang itu meninggalkan tubuh Zabuza dan kembali tenggelam ke dalam tanah. Pria itu berdiri dengan mata terbelalak, seakan tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja menimpa dirinya. Sembari luka di tubuhnya mengucurkan cairan kental darah, Zabuza mendapati pandangannya memburam dengan kecepatan pesat seakan menjadi bukti bahwa tubuhnya tak bisa menampung semua kerusakan yang baru ia terima.

"Uhk..." segenggam darah termuntahkan dari mulut Zabuza.

"ZABUZA!/ZABUZA-SAMA!"

Tidak seperti Haku yang langsung bangun dan lari memburu tubuh guru sekaligus ayah angkatnya, Naruto hanya bisa terbaring diam dengan rasa tak percaya menyelimuti seluruh lubuk hatinya. Dia hanya bisa mengawasi bagaimana Haku menangkap tubuh Zabuza yang oleng, bagaimana gadis itu berlutut di tanah sambil memangku tubuh sang pria yang kini tatapannya sudah kosong tak bernyawa.

"Zabuza-sama..." Haku memanggil dengan suara tercekat. Air matanya mengalir bebas, berderai jatuh dari ujung dagunya dan menetesi pipi Zabuza yang berlumer darah. "T-tidak... ini tidak mungkin... kumohon... tolong katakan kalau ini bohong..."

Zabuza tak menjawab. Tubuh yang sudah tak didiami roh itu hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"J-jangan... tolong, jangan pergi..." rintihan lirih Haku menyimpan pedih tak terperi, rasa sakit seorang gadis yang telah kehilangan ayah untuk yang kedua kali. "Kau bilang kau takkan membuangku... kau bilang kau takkan meninggalkanku... karena itu, Zabuza-sama, kumohon katakan sesuatu... marahi aku... hardik aku... panggil namaku... kumohon, jangan diam saja..."

Tanpa adanya jawaban, rasa putus asa semakin melumat hati Haku. "Ne, Zabuza-sama..." ia mengguncang tubuh sang ayah pelan. Merengek. Menghiba. "Zabuza-sama...!" Haku mengguncang sekali lagi, lebih keras. "Z-Zabuza-sama!" suaranya remuk. "ZABUZA-SAMAA!"

Ketika peristiwa mengiris hati ini berlangsung, Naruto hanya bisa terbaring diam. Dalam hening. Dalam sunyi. Seakan dia sedang ditelan ilusi, sosok Haku dan Zabuza dalam pandangannya mulai berubah pelan, berganti menjadi memori dari tiga tahun silam di mana seorang bocah dua belas tahun dengan rambut pirang sedang memeluk tubuh seorang pria tua yang sudah tak bernyawa.

'_Ne, Jiji... kau sudah janji akan terus hidup sampai aku jadi Hokage kan...?' _

[Rasa Tidak Percaya] dalam hatinya berubah menjadi [Rasa Putus Asa].

'_Kau j-juga janji akan mentraktirku makan ramen sepuasnya sebagai ucapan selamat kan...?'_

[Keputusasaan] berganti menjadi [Kesedihan].

'_Aku janji aku t-tidak akan nakal l-lagi... Aku janji a-aku tidak akan m-menggunakan Sexy no Jutsu padamu lagi...'_

[Kesedihan] kembali berubah menjadi [Kemarahan].

'_Jadi tolong, buka matamu... jangan t-tinggalkan aku..._

Samar-samar, Naruto mendengar suara tawa di kejauhan. Matanya tertutup pelan.

'_Kalau kau tidak ada... aku... aku...'_

Rasa [Marah] berubah menjadi [Murka].

...

Ketika matanya terbuka kembali, pemandangan yang menyapa penglihatannya bukan lagi kota Nami. Sekarang, dia sedang berdiri di sebuah bidang tanah yang gersang, kering, berlapiskan hanya debu dan bebatuan. Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini dia langsung berdiri di tengah-tengah pemakaman kristal berisi mayat yang terus terisak lirih seakan menangisi kematian yang tidak pernah mereka harapkan.

Di depannya, seorang bocah berambut pirang duduk meringkuk. Alih-alih tangisan kecil yang hampir tidak terdengar, bocah itu sekarang terisak nyaring dengan suara memilukan yang membuat hati Naruto miris hanya dengan mendengarnya.

Lalu mata Naruto menangkap satu perbedaan terakhir yang mengkonfirmasi alasan mengapa dia dipanggil ke tempat ini.

Di pipi anak kecil itu, Naruto tak menemukan air mata bening.

Yang dia lihat adalah air mata dari [Darah].

Mata Naruto tertutup sekali lagi.

...

Ketika matanya terbuka untuk kedua kalinya, pemandangan tanah gersang yang menjadi lantai makam-makam kristal berisi mayat telah berganti. Dia sekarang berdiri di sebuah area gorong-gorong bawah tanah berbentuk persegi dengan pencahayaan remang-remang dan air jernih berwarna kuning kehijauan setinggi mata kaki yang menggenangi lantai.

Naruto mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke depan, dan pandangannya jatuh ke sebuah penjara raksasa berwarna merah serta apa yang ada di balik jerujinya.

[Kegelapan].

Di balik jeruji besi itu, Naruto tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan. Tidak ada sosok makhluk apapun, hanya hitam yang pekat dimana eksistensi cahaya sama sekali tak dibiarkan ada.

Seraya menarik satu napas, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Ia masuk ke dalam penjara merah itu, dan membiarkan dirinya ditelan oleh [Kegelapan].

~•~

_**(Attention! Putar lagunya SEKARANG!)**_

Orochimaru merentangkan kedua tangannya dan kembali tertawa. Kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang mengisi udara serta jeritan pilu yang mengisi telinganya terasa begitu nikmat sampai-sampai Orochimaru dibuat menggigil olehnya. Bagi orang sadis sepertinya, di dunia ini tak ada yang lebih indah dan sedap dibanding penderitaan mendalam yang menguar dari setiap korbannya.

Kesedihan. Kemalangan. Kesakitan. Penderitaan. Andai saja dia bisa menyantap semua ini setiap harinya, hari-hari Orochimaru pasti akan selalu cerah dan penuh kebahagiaan.

Namun tawa orang yang sudah membuang hatinya itu tiba-tiba terpotong ketika ia merasakan sebuah ledakan chakra.

Jahat tak terperi. Kejam tak terbayangkan. Begitu hitam dan gelap dan pekat seakan berusaha menyelimuti bumi dalam noda kebencian dan api dendam. Chakra yang membuat ototnya lemas dan tubuhnya serasa tak bertulang.

Orochimaru menyaksikan bagaimana belasan carang yang terbentuk dari chakra merah dan hitam berseliweran di udara seperti tentakel gurita ganas yang sedang murka, membuat udara terasa berat dan napasnya menjadi sesak. Kala ledakan kedua menggoncang tanah, carang-carang itu berpilin menjadi satu dan meroket ke langit, menjulang tinggi seperti pilar demonik yang menembus awan seakan-akan berusaha menghubungkan angkasa dan bumi.

Ketika suara seperti kaca pecah terdengar, Orochimaru segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tanah. _Fuuin_ raksasa di bawah kakinya, _Kyo no Senjou_, tiba-tiba bersinar lagi. Namun kali ini, simbol-simbol _archaic_ dengan pendar biru itu nampak retak sebelum mulai hilang satu persatu adalah satu pertanda bahwa segel _masterpiece_ klan Namikaze, yang legendaris dan seharusnya tak bisa dihancurkan dengan cara apapun karena komplektivitas kaligrafi yang terlalu tinggi, tak bisa mempertahankan dirinya.

"...Mustahil..." Orochimaru mendesis tak percaya. Jika matanya bisa dipercaya, maka ini berarti tekanan chakra yang memenuhi udara sekarang sebegitu kuat sampai-sampai bisa mengacaukan dan menghancurkan mekanisme kaligrafi sebuah _Fuuin_ pada tahap yang paling fundamental!

"...oooaaaaaaa...!"

Orochimaru mengangkat kepalanya lagi dengan begitu cepat sampai lehernya terasa berderak. Di sana, tepat di pusat chakra merah dan hitam yang masih berpusar dengan ganas, sebuah suara mulai terdengar.

"...aaaaaaAAAAAA...!"

Di balik bungkusan badai chakra, Orochimaru bisa samar-samar melihat sosok seseorang yang membuatnya semakin tak tenang. Rambut yang semula pirang kini berubah menjadi hitam dan sedikit lebih panjang. Kedua, walaupun masih tersamarkan, dia bisa melihat dua bola mata dengan retina hitam total, serta iris berwarna keemasan yang menyala menakutkan.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Mata Orochimaru berkedip satu kali bersamaan dengan badai kubah chakra itu meledak buyar dan melepaskan gelombang kejut yang menggetarkan bumi dan bangunan. Ketika kedipan yang hanya berdurasi sepersekian detik itu berakhir, napas Orochimaru tersangkut di tenggorokannya ketika ia melihat sebentuk kepalan tangan sudah tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

Kali ini, Orochimaru menunjukkan kalibernya sebagai seorang Sannin. Setelah menyaksikan _Kyo no Senjou_ yang terdisintegrasi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Orochimaru telah menyiapkan target untuk _Kawarimi_ sebagai antisipasi serangan dadakan. Dengan begitu, yang harus menerima pukulan dari sang shinobi pirang yang rambutnya kini berubah warna menjadi hitam itu bukanlah dia tetapi ular yang tadi membawa kepala Gato dalam perutnya.

Orochimaru tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa suara memekakkan telinga yang ia dengar setelah berganti tempat adalah suara ularnya yang harus kehilangan nyawa setelah menembus sebuah bangunan toko kelontong kecil yang ikut ambruk bersama korbannya.

Belum sempat dia menarik napas, insting Orochimaru kembali memberi pertanda bahaya. Dia bahkan tak harus melihat untuk tahu bahwa pada saat ini dia sedang berpicu dengan waktu dan dia sedang SANGAT membutuhkan perlindungan.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rashomon!"_

Sebuah gerbang raksasa muncul di depan Orochimaru, menghalangi pandangan sang Sannin namun juga melindunginya dari serangan. Tidak sampai setengah detik setelah ia memakai jurus itu, suara dentuman yang nyaring terdengar dari sisi lain gerbang besi yang dibarengi dengan munculnya sebuah bekas timbul yang merupakan bukti bahwa satu serangan tadi berhasil membuat penyok jutsu pertahanan terbaik yang ia miliki.

Ketika dentuman itu kembali terdengar beberapa kali dan bekas penyok yang muncul nampak semakin banyak serta semakin parah, Orochimaru langsung tahu bahwa pertahanannya itu takkan bertahan lama. Orochimaru segera mengambil dua lompatan ke belakang dan mengarahkan mata pedangnya tepat ke depan.

Hampir sepuluh dentuman kemudian, dengan dentuman terakhir sangat nyaring sampai telinganya berdenging, gerbang besi _Rashomon_ lantak, menyisakan lubang besar seperti baru dihajar tembakan meriam tank. Sang Sannin menahan napasnya dan memerintahkan _Kusanagi_ untuk memanjang, tepat ketika ia melihat bayangan melesat dari balik _Rashomon_.

Serangan yang disiapkan Orochimaru terbukti sukses ketika pedangnya berhasil bertemu dengan target. Senyum yang sudah muncul setengah di wajahnya dipaksa lenyap kembali ketika nyatanya dia hanya berhasil memukul mundur sang musuh sampai tepat di depan _Rashomon_ yang sudah mulai kembali terbenam ke tanah.

'_...Astaga...'_

Rasa terkejut kembali melanda pengkhianat Konoha itu ketika melihat _Kusanagi_, pedang pusaka legendaris dengan ketajaman yang tak tertandingi, bahkan tak mampu menusuk lawannya. Tidak... pedang itu tak berhasil melukai Naruto bukan karena tubuh ninja muda itu berubah jadi sekeras berlian, tapi karena ada sebentuk chakra super padat yang melapisi bagian tubuh dimana _Kusanagi_ menusuknya.

Umpatan yang hampir ia ucapkan batal keluar ketika Naruto mengeluarkan geraman rendah yang terasa bergema di kota Nami yang hening. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan di dalam bola mata hitam dengan iris keemasan itu, Orochimaru hanya mampu menemukan nafsu membunuh yang bisa membuat seorang Sannin mulai ketakutan.

Orochimaru adalah salah satu orang dengan wawasan terluas di seantero _Genso no Kuni_, jadi tentu saja dia tahu bahwa jika seorang Jinchuuriki sudah mengeluarkan sorotan mata yang tidak manusiawi, maka itu berarti siapapun yang dia hadapi sedang berada dalam masalah. Yang. Sangat. BESAR.

Seakan membuktikan jalan pikirannya, Orochimaru merasakan kakinya meninggalkan tanah. Rahangnya tergantung saat menyadari bahwa musuhnya sedang menggenggam mata pedangnya dengan kedua tangan seakan-akan _Kusanagi_ hanyalah sebuah tongkat kayu dan bukannya pedang yang paling tajam.

Napas Orochimaru kembali tertahan ketika tubuhnya diayunkan dengan kecepatan yang membuat penglihatannya menjadi kabur. Rasa sakit mengikuti ketika tubuhnya dihantamkan dengan paksa ke dinding beton sebuah gedung, dan dia baru berhenti setelah melubangi semua dinding sampai ke bangunan kedua.

Tanpa ada tulang di tubuhnya yang selamat, Orochimaru segera menggunakan jurus _Kawarimi_ khusus. Dua tangan tiba-tiba menyeruak dari mulut pria itu, dan tidak sampai tiga detik, dia sudah keluar dari [Kulit] lamanya dengan tubuh yang penuh lendir, namun bebas dari luka.

Orochimaru merangkak sampai tubuhnya paralel dengan tanah. _"Mandara no Jin._" Dari mulutnya yang terbuka, menyeruak keluar ular-ular yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ular-ular itu terus mengalir keluar sampai tak ada seinci jalan raya yang ia pijak yang tidak dipenuhi oleh binatang melata suruhannya. Mulut mereka terbuka, menunjukkan taring berbisa dan sebilah pedang dari rongga tenggorokan.

Melihat respon musuh, Orochimaru cukup heran ketika ia mendapati Naruto hanya berdiri diam sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya. Rasa herannya menghilang ketika pria ular itu melihat pedang biru muda menyerupai kunai besar yang telah teronggok entah di mana dalam pertempuran pertama mereka kini melayang berputar di udara sebelum kembali digenggam oleh tuannya.

Saat itulah Orochimaru mendengar suara raungan, begitu nyaring dan tak tertahankan. Ia kemudian sadar bahwa raungan itu hanya ada dalam kepala dan bukannya didengar oleh telinga, membuat raungan itu sama sekali tak bersifat fisik, namun telepatik.

'_Jadi itu raungan sang [Naga]...'_ pikirnya sambil mengawasi bagaimana gerakan ular-ularnya melambat seakan-akan mereka takut untuk menyerang. _'Raja dari semua reptil. Penguasa langit dan daratan. Makhluk yang seharusnya hanya ada dalam mitos...'_

Orochimaru melirik senjata dalam genggaman Naruto. [Ryuujin]. Sebuah pedang pusaka yang tingkat kelangkaannya menyaingi _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ sendiri. Konon, pedang itu adalah perwujudan seorang raja naga kuno yang menguasai lima elemen dasar bumi dan tak pernah berhasil ditundukkan oleh siapapun. Katanya, pedang itu punya kesadaran sendiri, dan ia hanya bisa dipakai oleh seseorang yang telah diakui oleh jiwa raja naga yang mendiaminya.

Seakan mengkonfirmasi pikiran Orochimaru, dada Naruto memancarkan sinar putih yang kemudian mengeluarkan lima bola permata berbeda-beda warna yang kemudian melayang dalam formasi lingkaran di depan Naruto. Pemuda itu meraih bola berwarna merah sementara bola lain kembali melayang masuk ke dalam dada Naruto, sebelum memasukkannya ke lubang yang membatasi mata pedang dan gagang _Ryuujin_.

Suara itu kembali terdengar, walaupun hanya berupa geraman singkat, dibarengi oleh kemunculan pendar jingga kemerahan menyerupai batu bara menyala yang menyelimuti _Ryuujin_. Ular-ular Orochimaru memilih momen itu untuk mulai menyerang.

Bayangkan shock yang dialami Orochimaru ketika ia melihat bagaimana salah satu jurusnya yang terkuat ditangkal dengan sebegitu mudah. Gelombang demi gelombang ular dengan bisa mematikan dan mata pedang yang sudah tak ada bedanya dengan ombak lautan dibabat habis seperti seorang tukang kebun bersenjatakan sabit tajam versus rumput ilalang. Bahkan ular yang hanya menderita luka sayatan ringan yang seharusnya tidak fatal pun langsung tumbang, dan Orochimaru tahu jelas apa penyebabnya.

_Chakra Nagashi: Katon_. Salah satu cabang penyaluran chakra pada senjata yang sangat mematikan. Efek yang diakibatkan oleh teknik itu bukanlah munculnya api, karena elemen api yang ada pada luka akan menggunakan chakra yang ada pada korban sebagai bahan bakar, sehingga tubuh korban yang terluka akan nampak seperti kertas yang terkena bara sehingga efeknya lebih mirip seperti racun yang takkan berhenti selama tubuh korban masih memiliki chakra. Akan tetapi, walau mematikan, _Chakra Nagashi_ tipe ini sangat jarang dipakai karena sebagaimana besi yang terus dibakar api, senjata yang dialiri _Katon_ akan cepat rusak bahkan cenderung meleleh hanya dalam sekali pakai.

Pemikiran Orochimaru berakhir hanya dalam dua setengah menit, namun itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk menghabisi tiga perempat dari ular-ularnya. Hampir panik, Orochimaru menggigit jarinya sampai berdarah, dan menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke tanah.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Asap tebal menyelimuti jalan dan momen berikutnya Orochimaru sudah berdiri di atas kepala seekor ular raksasa dengan sisik berwarna ungu.

"Oi, Orochimaru, bukankah kau sudah kuperingatkan? Sudah kukatakan kalau kau sekali lagi memanggilku tanpa menyiapkan persembahan, kau sendiri yang akan kusantap."

"Akan kusiapkan dua ratus korban kali ini," suara Orochimaru menyimpan ketergesaan. "Tapi kau hanya akan mendapatkannya kalau kau membantuku sekarang."

"Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu padaku, bocah sialan," Manda menyahut marah dengan sebuah desisan panjang. "...Baiklah, akan kuikuti maumu kali ini. Tapi ingat, kalau kau sampai tidak menepati kata-katamu..." Manda menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku mengerti," Orochimaru melirik ke bawah dan sadar bahwa yang memisahkan dia dan Naruto hanya tinggal kurang dari seratus ular. Seakan sadar akan tatapan Orochimaru, Jinchuuriki muda yang sudah membiarkan dirinya ditelan [Kegelapan] itu mendongak. "...Dia datang!"

Manda sudah ingin membentak shinobi yang memanggilnya itu ketika ia menangkap nada gelisah dalam suara Orochimaru. Walaupun dia tak pernah suka maupun setia pada orang yang telah membuat kontrak dengan kaumnya itu, dia juga tahu bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada sedikit hal yang bisa membuat Orochimaru hilang ketenangan.

Saat itulah dia menangkap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam penglihatannya, dengan pedang siap ditebaskan. Walaupun sangat terkejut, Manda tidak langsung panik dan dengan sigap melipat tubuhnya ke belakang.

Segera setelah tebasan itu lewat dari depan moncongnya, Manda bergerak dengan kecepatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh golongan paling elit dalam kaum Hebi, ia mengibaskan ekornya secara vertikal dan berhasil menimpa tubuh sang musuh yang terpental sampai menghantam aspal.

Merasa bahwa serangannya belum cukup dan juga sekaligus untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal karena sudah dipanggil tiba-tiba, Manda mengangkat ekornya dan kembali ia hembaskan ke arah sang musuh, terus berulang-ulang sampai aspal jalan remuk berantakan.

Untuk sejenak, keheningan dan sebuah jeda tercipta di medan pertempuran. Orochimaru mengamati debu tebal yang menutup permukaan tanah sebagai hasil serangan Manda yang ganas. Dia sangat yakin serangan itu sudah kena telak, namun hatinya menyimpan keraguan apakah serangan itu sudah cukup untuk menundukkan musuhnya.

Manda mendesis kaget ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik ke depan. Mata Orochimaru melebar, ia segera melompat turun dari kepala Manda sembari bibirnya melepaskan umpatan kasar. Orochimaru bahkan belum mendarat di tanah ketika ia melihat tubuh raksasa Manda melayang di udara dengan velositas yang mengakibatkan tiga bangunan yang ia timpa langsung rubuh seketika.

Setelah kakinya bertemu aspal, Orochimaru tak membuang waktunya dan langsung menusukkan _Kusanagi _ ke tanah. Dia tak menunggu sampai asap pudar dan langsung menggunakan jutsu yang telah merampas nyawa Zabuza.

"_Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Hyaku Shuunen Kakei!"_

Seratus mata pedang keluar dari tanah dan menusuk sang target yang masih tertutupi lapisan debu. Setelah pandangannya jelas, senyum puas langsung mencerahkan paras sang pria ular saat melihat bahwa kali ini Naruto tak sanggup menangkal seratus tusukan _Kusanagi _dengan sempurna, menyisakan lima puluh lebih mata pedang untuk menembus kulitnya.

"**Rrrhh****―****hak...!"** geraman Naruto terpotong ketika ia muntah darah. Dia seperti tak menggubris luka fatal yang memenuhi tubuhnya dan mulai berontak.

Orochimaru tertawa. "Sudahlah, Naruto-kun! Kau takkan bisa menang melawanku!"

"**Rrrhh... Rrrgaaaahhh!"** seakan tak mendengar, sang pemuda yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat itu terus berontak. **"RRAAAHHH!"**

Senyum di wajah Orochimaru kembali pupus untuk kesekian kalinya ketika mata pedang _Kusanagi_ yang merupakan hasil _Hyaku Shuunen Kakei_ mulai retak satu persatu.

"_**AAAHH!"**_

Seiring raungan yang menembus langit, semua mata pedang yang terbenam di tubuh Naruto patah.

"Apa...?!" Orochimaru berteriak, tak percaya dengan matanya sendiri. "_Kusanagi_... _Kusanagi_ bisa patah...?! M-mustahil!"

Beku karena shock, Orochimaru terlambat menyadari bahwa sang lawan kini telah bergerak maju dengan pedang yang siap ditusukkan. Dia bahkan belum sempat mengumpat ketika sosok sang Jinchuuriki dicaplok oleh kepala ular raksasa berwarna ungu tiba-tiba memenuhi pandangan Orochimaru.

Otak yang tak bisa memproses dua peristiwa yang berlangsung begitu cepat di depan matanya membuat Orochimaru hanya bisa melongo sambil melihat Manda mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan membuat gerakan menelan.

"Orochimaru, kenapa kau malah bengong seperti manusia tolol begitu?" Manda bertanya pada pemanggilnya dengan suara mirip desisan. "Kau masih ingat kata-katamu tentang menyiapkan dua ratus korban untukku kan?"

Jangankan dua ratus, Orochimaru tidak keberatan walau harus menyiapkan dua kali lipat jumlah itu!

Akan tetapi, belum sempat Orochimaru menyuarakan pikirannya, Manda tiba-tiba mengeluarkan desisan panjang dan mulai mengamuk.

"Manda, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" teriak Orochimaru sambil melompat menghindar dari ekor Manda yang mencambuk ke arahnya.

"SSssssSSS... P-perutku...!"

Orochimaru menyaksikan dengan sorot mata tak percaya ketika salah satu bagian tubuh Manda tiba-tiba menggelembung sampai ukuran luar biasa. Ia masih bisa mendengar desis kesakitan Manda ketika tubuh raja ular itu terus meregang sampai akhirnya meledak, membuat percikan darah, bongkahan tulang, dan serpihan daging menghujani tempat itu.

Orochimaru tercengang, bukan pada kepala Manda yang jatuh di sampingnya namun pada apa yang menjadi penyebab kematian pemimpin kaum Hebi itu. Rasa takut dalam hati yang sangat tidak ingin ia akui keberadaannya bertambah besar, semua karena melihat sosok Jinchuuriki yang melayang di depannya.

Tubuh pemuda itu dibungkus seluruhnya oleh chakra hitam yang berbentuk seperti bola, dengan carang-carang chakra merah yang melecut-lecut, membuat shinobi Konoha itu seakan-akan menjadi inti sebuah matahari yang mengobarkan api hitam dan merah. Tak ada hawa panas yang terpancar, namun ia melihat bagaimana sisa batang pedang yang masih terbenam di tubuh Jinchuuriki itu terdisintegrasi perlahan-lahan, bukti bahwa chakra itu sangat korosif.

Keringat dingin membasahi dahi sang Sannin. Pegangannya pada gagang _Kusanagi_ terasa melonggar ketika kepercayaan diri dan arogansi apapun yang ia miliki di awal pertarungan ini menguap sampai hampir tak bersisa.

Matahari hitam yang melayang di udara mulai turun perlahan ke bumi, bola chakra yang menguarkan aura mengerikan itu semakin mengecil sembari kaki pemiliknya semakin mendekati tanah. Ketika sang Jinchuuriki mendarat, chakra hitam itu sudah begitu terkondensasi sampai hanya tinggal seperti lapisan kulit kedua.

"**...Grr..."**

Geraman itu begitu rendah, bahkan hampir tak terdengar, namun ketika melihat dua gigi taring yang terlalu panjang untuk seorang manusia, Orochimaru tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melangkah mundur.

Ketika sang Jinchuuriki merendahkan tubuhnya sampai menjadi postur merangkak, Orochimaru melihat sesuatu yang membuat kekhawatiran dan ketakutannya mencapai puncak.

Sebuah ekor, yang sepenuhnya terbentuk dari chakra hitam, mencuat dan berkibas seperti layaknya ekor rubah.

Lalu dia melepaskan raungan panjang.

Itulah pertanda, bahwa mulai dari saat itu sampai belasan menit ke depan, dunia Orochimaru akan diisi dan dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit.

~•~

"Oi, Raidou, yakin kau nggak salah milih jalan? Kita sudah lari hampir satu jam nih."

"Aku gak sudi mendengar itu darimu, Genma! Kau lupa kalau tadi kau yang sudah bikin kita nyasar di hutan sampai lebih dari satu jam?!"

"Oi, kalian berdua," sang kapten tim yang berlari paling depan menolehkan wajahnya. Paras pria itu memang tertutup topeng porselen Anbu, namun Genma dan Raidou tahu betul ekspresi menakutkan seperti hantu yang ada di baliknya. "Bisa diam tidak? Suara kalian membuatku sakit kepala, tahu."

"Maaf." kedua anak buah menundukkan kepalanya bersamaan.

Sang komandan hanya menghembuskan napas sebelum menoleh ke anggota timnya yang terakhir. "Shizune-san, berapa ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) kalau kita sudah ada di rute yang benar?"

"Dalam kecepatan ini, kurang lebih setengah jam, Tenzo-taichou."

"Baiklah, aku mau-" perkataan Tenzo tiba-tiba terpotong. Anggota Anbu itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan tangan terkepal, sebuah perintah untuk berhenti.

"Taichou?" Shizune bertanya, namun tak mendapat jawaban.

"...Kode Jingga," dia tiba-tiba berkata setelah beberapa detik berdiri kaku. "Laksanakan protokol [Fox on The Loose]!"

Ketiga anggota tim Tenzo tersentak kaget, namun profesionalitas yang tinggi sebagai shinobi berpangkat Jounin membuat mereka bisa dengan cepat pulih dan melaksanakan perintah kapten mereka.

Kode Jingga, sebuah kode yang berarti kemungkinan besar mereka sedang menghadapi bencana atau musuh mematikan dengan perkiraan korban massal. Tambah lagi, protokol [Fox on The Loose] adalah protokol khusus yang diciptakan sebagai tindak penanggulangan tingkat tertinggi dengan asumsi Jinchuuriki Konoha telah kehilangan kendali, sedang mengamuk, dan tak ada shinobi di tempat yang bisa mengontrol situasi secara langsung.

"Apa kita punya cara untuk mengontak Konoha?"

"Negatif, Taichou. Atau setidaknya, tidak ada yang bisa digunakan dengan segera," jawab Raidou. "Kita semua tidak memiliki _Kuchiyose_ yang bisa digunakan untuk mengirim pesan. Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa adalah memutar balik sampai setidaknya sepuluh kilometer agar ponsel bisa mendapat sinyal lagi."

Tenzo nampak mencubit dagunya sebentar. Dia hanya perlu lima detik sebelum membuat keputusan. "Raidou, lakukan itu. Setelah pesan dibuat, langsung susul kami."

"Baik," pria itu berbalik, namun tidak sebelum menepuk bahu kedua rekan setimnya. "Hati-hati."

Genma dan Shizune mengangguk sembari menghadap kapten mereka lagi.

"Kita akan mengambil formasi 1-1-1. Aku paling depan, Shizune di tengah, dan Genma paling belakang," Tenzo menoleh ke arah anggota setimnya yang laki-laki. "Ingat, Genma, Kode Jingga berarti kau harus melindungi Shizune, apapun yang terjadi."

Genma mengunyah ujung senbonnya sambil menjawab dengan suara santai, namun siaga. "Tak perlu disuruh pun aku sudah tahu itu."

"Dan kau Shizune, jangan lupa bahwa sekarang kau memegang peranan yang lebih penting. Jangan nekat. Jika ada bahaya, biarkan aku dan Genma yang mengurusnya."

Shizune sebenarnya juga ingin berpartisipasi andai mereka menemui bahaya, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa profesinya sebagai _Iryou Nin_ (Medical Ninja) akan sangat dibutuhkan untuk antisipasi situasi di mana korban berjumlah besar.

Karena itu, ia mengangguk.

Tenzo mengangguk balik singkat pada kedua bawahannya sebelum berbalik. "Cek lagi stok senjata dan peralatan ninja serta persiapkan diri kalian. Kita akan memasuki wilayah tak bersahabat dengan kemungkinan seorang Jinchuuriki yang lepas kendali, karena itu mulai sekarang aku ingin kita semua siap bertarung kapan saja. Kalian punya dua menit."

Untuk menyelesaikan perintah itu, Genma hanya perlu melirik sekali ke kantong belakangnya. Dia mengangkat kepala dan melangkah mendekati rekan satu timnya.

"Shizune."

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Janji kau tidak akan berbuat nekat?" Genma menatap Shizune lurus-lurus. "Janji kau akan langsung berlindung di belakangku kalau ada apa-apa?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau kira aku tidak mengerti perintah Tenzo-taichou?"

Genma hanya mengawasi bagaimana wanita itu mengembalikan perhatiannya kembali ke persiapan. Dia mendengus pelan. _'Dasar... dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku..."_

Genma menggaruk kepalanya. _'Yah... paling aku harus kerja ekstra keras lagi...'_

~•~

Ketika Haku merasakan ledakan chakra hanya beberapa meter di belakang punggungnya, dia berhenti bernapas.

Bukan karena dia sedang asma atau penyakit paru-paru lainnnya, Haku tahu jelas bahwa penyebab napasnya yang tersumbat sama sekali bukan alasan fisik, namun mental. Dia sangat ketakutan sampai tubuhnya tak mau bergerak. Dia tak berani menoleh. Dia tak berani membuat suara. Begitu besar ketakutan yang dia rasakan sampai dia bahkan tak berani menarik napas karena tak ingin apapun yang sekarang berada di belakangnya mengetahui kalau dia ada. Rasa takut itu berubah menjadi tak tertahankan sehingga dia hampir saja hilang kesadaran ketika suara raungan mengisi pendengarannya.

Dan dia tiba-tiba terbebas. Perasaan yang hampir melumatnya itu lenyap ketika orang yang berdiri di belakangnya memutuskan untuk memburu sang ninja yang telah membunuh ayah angkatnya.

Dalam kehidupan Haku, hari itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sebuah pertempuran yang begitu ganas. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa perhatian Haku sama sekali tidak tertuju pada dinamika pertarungan, namun pada apa yang terjadi pada sang pemuda.

Ketika mereka baru pertama bertemu, hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah rasa tidak suka dan kebencian. Shinobi yang tidak lebih tua darinya itu telah berani melukai Zabuza-sama dan bahkan berniat menghabisi nyawanya. Andai dia tidak tahu bahwa keselamatan Nukenin yang juga merupakan gurunya itu bergantung pada seberapa bagus dia bisa berpura-pura, maka Haku pasti memilih momen itu juga untuk membenamkan jarum senbonnya di batok tengkorak sang shinobi Konoha.

Kemudian, hanya berselang beberapa menit, kebencian yang ia rasakan berubah menjadi pengertian. Sang shinobi Konoha, yang saat itu ia ketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto, melukai Zabuza-sama karena dan hanya karena dia mencoba melindungi kelompoknya. Sama seperti bagaimana Haku bertarung demi melindungi Zabuza-sama.

Pertemuan kedua mereka jauh lebih aneh. Kali itu, Haku menemukannya sedang meditasi di tengah area hutan di mana ia sedang mencari tumbuhan herbal sebagai obat alternatif untuk mempercepat penyembuhan Zabuza-sama. Dia juga menemukan sisi lain dari sang pemuda selain sebagai seorang shinobi yang punya cukup keahlian untuk menundukkan gurunya. Ternyata Naruto adalah seorang kepala duren mesum yang cukup tidak tahu malu untuk meraba dada seorang perempuan. Ketika orang itu menuduhnya sebagai seorang waria, Haku memutuskan kalau cowok ini tidak cuma mesum, tapi juga bego tidak terkira.

Pertemuan ketiga mereka terjadi di atas jembatan yang dibangun oleh pria tua yang menjadi target Zabuza-sama. Siang itu, setelah dikalahkan dengan memalukan oleh rekan Naruto, dia mendapati bahwa walau pemuda itu cukup kuat untuk menghabisi Zabuza, dia hanya memberi cukup luka agar Zabuza tak lagi bisa memegang pedangnya. Naruto, shinobi dengan kekuatan yang saat itu tidak ia ketahui sampai mana batasnya, kemudian memukul mundur bawahan Gato yang dikirim untuk menghabisi mereka hanya karena salah satu bandit itu mengungkapkan niat bejat yang ditujukan pada diri Haku.

Semua pertemuan mereka, walau sedikit dan singkat, sudah cukup bagi Haku untuk melihat sekilas orang seperti apa sebenarnya sang enigma yang ia panggil duren bego itu. Dia adalah seorang ninja dengan kekuatan luar biasa, namun tak seperti orang kebanyakan, Naruto tak pernah menggembas-gemboskan kemampuannya itu. Dia juga merupakan seseorang yang menghargai kehidupan, tak pernah dengan mudah merampas hidup musuh walaupun dia sedang berhadapan dengan bandit yang tak bermoral. Kesatriaannya juga patut dipuji, mengingat dia tak lagi menyerang Zabuza-sama yang sudah tak bisa melawan, suatu tindakan yang sangat jarang terjadi dalam perselisihan di dunia shinobi.

Haku tak bisa menjelaskan pasti apa yang ia rasakan pada shinobi pirang itu, namun yang paling pasti, ia menghormati Naruto. Tak hanya sebagai shinobi dan pendekar yang harus disegani, tapi juga sebagai manusia dengan kebaikan hati yang langka ditemukan di jaman ini.

Hal itulah yang membuat Haku memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul sang pemuda ketika sebuah firasat buruk menghinggapi batinnya. Yang tak ia sangka, keputusan itu didukung penuh oleh Zabuza-sama.

Tapi sekarang, sosok baik hati itu seakan hilang, lenyap ditelan bumi. Seperti warna keemasan yang berubah menjadi hitam di rambutnya, Naruto seakan berubah dari matahari yang terang benderang menjadi matahari hitam yang mengirim semua kehidupan ke alam kematian.

Saat ini, gadis itu masih duduk bersimpuh. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena semangat hidupnya telah hilang bersamaan dengan ruh yang meninggalkan tubuh sang ayah angkat yang masih ada di pangkuannya. Ia terus duduk diam seraya mendengarkan suara-suara memekakkan yang datang dari kejauhan, sebuah bukti pertarungan hidup mati menakutkan yang masih terus berlangsung bahkan sampai sekarang.

Perhatian sang gadis kembali terfokus ketika suara memekakkan itu berubah semakin nyaring. Tidak sampai berapa hitungan, sebuah bangunan di depannya mengeluarkan suara beton yang remuk dan tubuh seseorang menembus dindingnya sebelum jatuh dan terseret di aspal tak lebih dari 50 meter di depannya. Sosok itu berdiri dengan susah payah, sekujur tubuhnya nampak bersimbah darah dan kakinya nampak hampir tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, walaupun sekarang ia sedang menatap ke arah sang ninja yang telah merampas kehidupan ayah angkatnya, Haku tak bisa merasakan amarah atau kebencian. Hatinya telah mati rasa, Haku tak yakin apakah dia masih bisa merasakan apa yang disebut emosi atau perasaan.

Haku memperhatikan tanpa perasaan berarti ketika sosok Naruto, yang nampak semakin mirip iblis dengan lapisan chakra hitam bernuansa merah yang membungkus tubuh dan ekor chakranya, melesat di udara. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam sebuah pedang, sedang di telapak tangan kanannya yang bebas kini terbentuk sebuah miniatur matahari hitam yang dilapisi chakra merah.

Ketika serangan itu menghampiri sang lawan, matahari hitam itu bertambah besar sampai sepuluh kali lipat. Sebuah bola destruktif yang menghasilkan cahaya begitu terang sampai Haku merasa silau walaupun dia telah menutup mata di awal terjadinya ledakan. Ledakan yang menghasilkan suara dengan volume yang cukup untuk memecahkan kaca jendela dan hampir merusak gendang telinga, serta gelombang kejut yang meretakkan dinding semua bangunan dalam radius seratus meter.

Bola hitam simbol kehancuran itu terlontar dari tangan ninja pembuatnya dan terbang menyeberangi kota Nami, merubuhkan lebih dari lima belas bangunan beton dalam perjalanannya sebelum berhenti hampir di ujung kota.

Setelah puing bangunan yang rubuh berhenti bersuara, keheningan pun tercipta. Haku hanya bisa mendengar suara napasnya sendiri, serta geraman rendah yang masih terdengar dari sang Jinchuuriki di depan sana. Kesunyian yang terus berlanjut hingga belasan bahkan puluhan detik seakan menjadi penanda bahwa pertarungan antar dua monster itu telah selesai.

Alih-alih menjadi tenang, sang Jinchuuriki di depannya malah melepaskan lolongan panjang dan terus mengamuk. Pedangnya yang kali ini dipasangi bola permata hijau ditebaskan berkali-kali, menciptakan angin penyayat yang menghasilkan bekas-bekas memanjang di hampir semua bangunan yang mengelilinginya.

Haku terkesiap ketika amukan itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Bukan karena Naruto telah berubah kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula, namun karena mata hitam dengan iris keemasan itu telah melihatnya.

"**Grrrhaaahhh!"**

Raungan itu membuat hati Haku terasa seperti dilecut cambuk. Naruto... Naruto yang ia ingat telah hilang entah ke mana, meninggalkan seorang iblis haus darah yang tak bisa mengenalinya lagi.

Ketika sang Jinchuuriki berkelebat ke depan dengan pedang yang siap ditusukkan, Haku sama sekali tidak membuat gerakan bertahan atau menghindar. Dengan kematian Zabuza, dia telah kehilangan tujuan hidup. Haku siap menerima kematian, karena baginya di dunia ini sudah tak ada lagi tempat atau orang yang mau menerimanya.

Karena itu, dia menutup mata.

...

Haku merasakan darah segar yang hangat membasahi wajahnya.

Akan tetapi, tak ada rasa sakit yang ia terima.

Dengan sedikit kebingungan, ia membuka matanya, dan menemukan bahwa ujung pedang biru yang harusnya sudah mencabut nyawanya itu berada belasan senti di depan matanya, mencuat dari pergelangan sang pemilik yang gemetaran seperti orang yang sedang mengalami pertarungan batin mendalam.

Sang Jinchuuriki meraung sekali lagi sembari menarik pedangnya ke belakang, lalu kembali menusukkan ke arah Haku. Kali ini, gadis itu melihat sendiri ketika tangan kanan Naruto kembali berkelebat dan menghalangi serangannya sendiri, sampai pedang itu kembali terbenam di lengannya sendiri.

"N-Naruto...?"

Geraman pemuda yang seharusnya sudah kehilangan akal sehat itu terhenti dan napasnya tercekat untuk sesaat sebelum kembali mengulangi serangannya yang terus-menerus gagal menemui Haku. Berulang-ulang, tangan kanan Naruto selalu bergerak untuk menghentikan tusukan pedang yang digenggam oleh tangan kirinya sampai lengan itu kini penuh lubang dengan darah yang bercucuran, seakan-akan ada sesuatu dalam diri pemuda yang sudah dikuasai [Kegelapan] itu yang tak rela membiarkan Haku terluka.

Menyadari hal itu, mata Haku terasa basah. Seperti inikah sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya? Bahkan setelah kesadarannya sendiri hilang, niat untuk melindungi orang lain yang ada dalam dirinya terus berkobar kuat sampai-sampai [Kegelapan] sekalipun tak bisa memadamkannya.

"Naruto...!" panggil Haku dengan air mata berlinang, tak tahan melihat pemuda itu terus membiarkan dirinya terluka demi melindungi Haku dari makhluk apapun yang sedang menguasai tubuhnya. "Kumohon... kumohon, hentikan...!"

Namun Naruto sama sekali tak mendengar. Ketika lengannya sudah dipenuhi lubang yang jumlahnya mencapai dua puluhan, kesadaran pemuda itu memerintahkan tangannya yang hampir rusak permanen untuk menghentikan tusukan pedang dengan menggenggam mata pedang sampai darahnya mulai menetes di jalan.

Haku merasakan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ia menghambur ke depan, sebelum mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat-erat pada Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada pemuda itu.

"Naruto... kumohon, berhentilah..." ia meminta dengan suara parau. "Sudah cukup..."

Haku tak melihat karena matanya tertutup, namun entah kenapa, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana chakra hitam dan merah yang membungkus tubuh Naruto pupus perlahan-lahan, beserta rambut dan matanya yang kembali ke warna semula.

"...Ha...ku...?"

Dekapannya semakin erat ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenal itu. Haku terisak dengan suara sehalus bisikan.

"...Sudah cukup..."

Tangan Naruto terkulai. Pedangnya terlepas dan jatuh berkelentang.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Informasi ekstra, pedang [Ryuujin] yang disebutkan di chapter ini memang benar-benar ada dan penggunanya memang Naruto. Silakan google Naruto Shippuuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles kalau Anda ingin melihat buktinya.

Yosh, sedikit lagi, Arc [When The Sun Goes Working] akan segera selesai! Bagaimana komentar Anda?

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Kemarin, hamba login ke akun untuk melihat story stats. 513 visitors, 31 reviews. Apakah itu berarti ada 482 orang yang membaca tidak merasa puas dengan chapter itu? Apakah hamba mengecewakan, sampai hampir lima ratus orang tidak ingin meluangkan waktu untuk memberi komentar sedikitpun? Kalau begitu, hamba minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya atas ketidakmampuan hamba.

Dan bagi Anda yang sudah menyisakan waktu untuk menghargai hasil karya hamba yang kurang mampu ini, hamba sangat berterimakasih. Setidaknya, hamba akan mencoba berusaha sebisa mungkin demi Anda sekalian, walaupun jujur hamba agak ragu apakah usaha hamba bisa memenuhi standar Anda.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When The Sun Goes Working**

**Arc's Epilogue**

**(It Ends With A Small Gift)**

Ketika pelupuk mata Naruto terbuka, dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak ia kenali. Matanya yang masih tidak fokus hanya bisa melihat cat putih langit-langit, namun dari kadar keterangan yang agak minim, dia bisa tahu bahwa malam telah menyapa bumi. Walau kurang terang, keadaan kamar yang tidak gelap gulita membuat Naruto tahu bahwa tirai di kamarnya terbuka sehingga membiarkan cahaya bulan merembes masuk.

Kadar cahaya yang cukup melimpah membuat Naruto tahu bahwa langit malam ini pasti cerah, membuat rembulan bisa membagikan sinarnya yang indah dan menenangkan tanpa hambatan. Namun shinobi muda itu sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menikmati keindahan malam. Ia mencoba bangun dari posisinya, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan tak bertenaga, bahkan memutar lehernya saja perlu usaha.

Walau pandangannya masih tak terbiasa dengan kegelapan, remaja itu tetap berusaha mencari sosok pria tua yang begitu ia rindukan. Pemuda itu sudah setengah berharap dia akan melihatnya lagi, otaknya yang saat itu masih tak bisa berpikir lurus karena baru terbangun dari alam mimpi seakan ingin menyangkal bahwa tiga tahun kehidupan yang telah ia jalani adalah kenyataan sesungguhnya.

"Oi, sudah sadar?"

Insting shinobi Naruto langsung bereaksi. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk membuat gerakan, namun ia tetap berusaha memaksa tangannya untuk bergerak mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata.

"Oi, tenanglah," sebuah tangan menghampiri bahu Naruto. "Aku bukan musuh kok."

Dengan penglihatan yang masih buram, Naruto berusaha mengenali siapa yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. orang itu nampak memakai sebuah bandana yang diikat di depan dengan sesuatu yang nampak sangat mirip senbon (dalam pandangan Naruto) mencuat dari sela bibirnya.

Perlu waktu bagi otak Naruto saat itu untuk mencerna informasi dan mengenali sosok di depannya. "...G-Genma?" Naruto berkedip dan menggelengkan kepalanya demi menghilangkan rasa pusing. "A-apa yang...? Kenapa kau...?"

"Godaime-sama mendapat kabar bahwa ada yang salah dengan misimu. Beliau mengirim kami sebagai bala bantuan sekaligus untuk membawamu pulang," setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Genma merunduk lalu mengambil sebuah gelas dari lemari meja di samping ranjang Naruto yang kemudian ia isi dengan air. Ninja yang lebih tua itu meraih sebuah tombol yang membuat ranjang Naruto meninggi sebelum menyodorkan gelas berisi air itu. "Ini."

Dengan tubuh yang masih tak bisa bergerak, Naruto hanya bisa mengulurkan lehernya. Untungnya Genma memang pada dasarnya orang yang pengertian memberi bantuan sehingga Naruto hanya perlu usaha minim untuk mulai menyeruput minuman.

Efeknya dengan cepat terasa. Rasa pusing di kepala Naruto perlahan-lahan berkurang, disertai dengan membaiknya fungsi indera dan pulihnya proses pemikiran.

Naruto mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali lagi sampai penglihatannya benar-benar jelas. "Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Kurang lebih tiga hari," sahut Genma sambil meletakkan gelas kembali ke atas meja. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sakit," Naruto menjawab singkat. Dan dia menjawab jujur, sekarang setelah tubuhnya berhenti lemas dan mati rasa, dia bisa mendeteksi sumber rasa sakit hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, lalu meringis ketika rasa sakit yang luar biasa datang dari tangan kanannya. "Auw... apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya soal itu. Tapi kalau melihat kondisi kota dan Taichou yang mengumumkan protokol [Fox on The Loose]... yah, kau bisa menebak sendiri garis besarnya."

"[Fox on The Loose]?" ulang Naruto. Dia tahu bahwa hanya ada satu arti kalau sampai protokol itu dilaksanakan. Dahi Naruto berkerut ketika ia merasa ada satu bagian kalimat itu yang hampir ia lewatkan. "Tunggu dulu... kau tadi bilang kondisi kota?"

"...Ah." cetus Genma singkat. Seperti orang yang sudah salah bicara.

Naruto mengumpulkan tenaga apa yang sudah terkumpul di tubuhnya lalu turun dari ranjang, rasa takut berkembang di kedalaman batinnya.

"Oi-"

Ketika Genma berusaha membantu (sekaligus menghentikan) Naruto, remaja itu hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk menepis tangan rekan sesama ninja Konoha itu. Dengan susah payah dan langkah yang terpincang-pincang, Naruto mendekati jendela yang ada di sebelah kiri ranjangnya.

Lalu dia tertegun.

[Kehancuran]. Dia rasa itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. Sejujurnya, ketika ia berdiri, Naruto sudah memprediksi dia akan melihat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, namun ini jauh di luar perkiraannya. Belasan rumah ambruk, jalanan aspal remuk, serta bangunan-bangunan rubuh yang mengisi penglihatan membuat Naruto mundur selangkah.

"A-aku..."

Otaknya memilih momen itu untuk mempresentasikan memori yang menyuplai informasi.

Naruto ingat terbangun setelah dirinya hampir melewati pintu maut.

Dia ingat Haku yang memberi chakra yang menyambung hidupnya.

Dia ingat Zabuza, dan bagaimana ia memegang kaki _Nukenin_ itu sambil memohon padanya untuk lari.

Dia ingat bagaimana pria itu meraup dirinya dan Haku kemudian melempar mereka ke belakang.

Dia ingat kematian Zabuza. Dia ingat suara tangisan Haku.

...dia ingat merasa [Murka].

Tangan Naruto bergerak ke mulutnya sendiri ketika pemuda itu teringat apa yang mengikuti peristiwa itu. Bagaimana dia dikirim ke alam bawah sadarnya, bagaimana dia tiba di tempat mirip gorong-gorong bawah tanah dengan penjara merah.

Naruto tahu jelas bahwa perutnya kosong karena sudah melewati tiga hari dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, namun ia tetap merasa mual. Ingatannya semakin bening, memori yang tersimpan dalam _hippocampus_ bereaksi dan memberi gambaran jelas bagaimana ia melangkah masuk ke dalam penjara itu melalui sela jeruji. Dia teringat bagaimana kesadaran, jiwa, dan moral yang membuatnya menjadi seorang [Naruto] dilahap perlahan-lahan oleh [Kegelapan], merubahnya menjadi seorang makhluk yang tak memiliki akal sehat dan hidup hanya demi satu tujuan: memuaskan sifat haus darahnya.

Genma mengawasi bagaimana ekspresi Naruto berubah, kemudian mempertimbangkan memanggil timnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menentang pikirannya itu, Genma tahu bahwa kehadiran orang banyak sama sekali tidak akan membantu keadaan mental pemuda yang masih nampak terguncang itu.

"...A-apa..." belasan detik berlalu sampai Naruto kembali buka suara. "Apa aku melukai seseorang?"

Genma membalas tatapan Naruto untuk sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan suara gamblang. "Tidak."

Paras Naruto yang sudah pucat terlihat bertambah cerah, walau masih menyimpan keraguan. "Benarkah? Aku tidak melukai seorangpun?"

"Yep," Genma mengubah posisi senbon dalam mulutnya. "Setidaknya, semua penduduk ini sedang tak berada di kota ini ketika kau mengamuk. Kami bahkan sudah melakukan hitung orang dan semuanya terdaftar tanpa masalah." Genma mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kami mendengar kau yang melaksanakan evakuasi. Kerja bagus."

Napas Naruto yang berikutnya keluar lebih panjang dan ringan. Melihat ekspresi lega yang terlukis di wajah Naruto, Genma merasa bahwa kondisi mental pemuda itu sudah cukup untuk menerima orang lain. Dia meraih telepon yang ada di atas meja di samping ranjang lalu menekan sebuah tombol. "Oi, dia sudah bangun."

Mereka tidak perlu menunggu lebih dari dua menit sampai suara berderap mengisi koridor di luar kamar rumah sakit itu. ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka, cahaya dari lorong luar membuat Naruto bisa melihat dua sosok yang memasang wajah begitu cerah setelah melihatnya.

"NARUTO-SAN/NARUTO-NIISAN!"

"Yo, Tsuna, Negi," sapa Naruto singkat. Ia menyadari kalau guru kecil dan calon bos mafia itu langsung berlari ke arahnya. "Oi, kalian-" tenggelam dalam euforia, mereka tidak berhenti. "T-tunggu...! Tsuna, Negi!"

Mereka melompat dengan kedua tangan terentang dan menubruk Naruto, tak menyadari kalau figur kakak mereka itu sedang berdiri membelakangi jendela yang terbuka. Sedikit pengetahuan soal logika saja sudah cukup untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"GYAAA!"

"NARUTO-SAN/NARUTO-NIISAN!" suara mereka yang tadi mengandung kebahagiaan sekarang terdengar panik bukan buatan.

"T-TUNGGU! TSUNA, NEGI! JANGAN TARIK CELANAKU!"

...

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Tsuna dan Negi sudah duduk bersimpuh di lantai dengan dua benjolan yang tertumpuk di puncak kepala masing-masing. Di hadapan mereka, seorang pemuda pirang dengan ekspresi sangar sedang duduk di atas ranjang sambil bersidekap. Suara omelan riuh rendah yang sejak lima belas menit lalu bergema di kamar itu datang dari pemuda ini.

"Oi, Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau mengomeli mereka? Memangnya tidak kasihan y-" karena kasihan melihat Tsuna dan Negi yang sudah bersimpuh selama seperempat jam, Raidou, Tokubetsu Jounin yang menjadi anggota tim Tenzo, mencoba memberi bujukan pada si pirang yang masih ngomel-ngomel ria.

Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan sorotan mata tajam yang seakan berkata "Kau ingin kuomeli juga?".

"Um..." raut wajah sang ninja yang memiliki bekas luka di wajah bagian kirinya itu langsung berubah. "Kurasa aku mau ke toilet dulu. P-permisi..." Raidou mundur teratur, namun tidak sebelum menjotos bahu Genma yang membisikkan kata "Dasar cemen..." kepadanya.

Naruto mendengus sebelum mengembalikan perhatian pada kedua adiknya. "Jadi, kalian mengerti?"

Tsuna dan Negi menjawab dengan suara yang menyiratkan kepatuhan total. "Kami mengerti..."

"Kalian menyesal?"

"Kami menyesal..."

"Kalian minta maaf?"

"Kami minta maaf..."

"Kurang keras."

"Kami minta maaf...!"

"Masih kurang keras."

"KAMI MINTA MAAF!"

"Bagus," Naruto mengangguk puas sambil menaikkan kakinya dan bersila. "Dasar. Senang sih senang, tapi gak perlu bikin aku hampir jatuh dari lantai tiga, lalu hampir dipermalukan di depan seluruh kota kan?"

"Tapi kami kan khawatir...!" seru Tsuna.

"Bener, bener...!" dukung Negi yang mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Saking khawatirnya, kami sampai tidak tidur selama tiga hari, tahu...!"

Paras Negi dan Tsuna memucat lagi saat melihat raut wajah Naruto kembali berubah sangar. Remaja itu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, lalu bertanya dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya. "Tidak tidur tiga hari katamu...?"

Tak percaya pada suara mereka sendiri, Tsuna dan Negi hanya mengangguk secara bersamaan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto merunduk lalu memanggul kedua adiknya itu. Tsuna memekik ketakutan ketika Naruto melemparkannya ke sofa dan Negi menjerit panik karena dihempaskan ke ranjang.

Naruto menunjuk guru kecil dan calon bos mafia itu seraya mengucapkan satu perintah singkat. "Tutup mata kalian."

Seusai perintah itu dilaksanakan, Naruto cuma perlu menunggu sampai sepuluh hitungan sampai dua dengkur halus terdengar di kamar itu. Ia berjalan ke lemari di sudut kamar dan mengambil selimut cadangan, lalu menyelimuti Tsuna yang terbaring di sofa sambil menggumam. "Dasar... mengkhawatirkanku sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi kenapa ujung-ujungnya selalu aku juga yang dibuat khawatir?"

"Wow..." Shizune yang sejak tadi hanya tertegun mengamati tingkah polah ketiga lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Kalau saja aku tidak kenal kalian, aku pasti sudah menyangka kau benar-benar kakak mereka, Naruto-kun."

Mendengar komentar itu, Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya membenarkan posisi Negi dan memastikan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh anak itu. "Begitulah." dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyentuh Negi, Naruto duduk di sisi ranjang itu. Ekspresinya berubah serius ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Anbu yang sedari tadi hanya bersandar di dinding tanpa membuat suara. "...Orochimaru?"

"Tak ditemukan." jawab Tenzo cepat. "Kami tak menemukan bekas apapun dari tempat kejadian perkara, jadi aku curiga dia memakai _Gyaku Kuchiyose_." (Reverse Summoning.)

Naruto mengerang panjang. "Brengsek..." Remaja itu mengusap wajahnya. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Naruto enepuk lututnya. "...Baiklah, cuma itu saja yang ingin kutahu." ekspresi serius itu kembali muncul di wajah Naruto. "Aku yakin kau sudah menerima laporan dari Tsuna dan Negi, tapi apa kau masih ingin kau tahu, Tenzo-sensei?"

Kening Shizune sedikit berkerut ketika ia mendengar akhiran _sensei_ itu, karena setahunya, anggota Anbu tak punya yurisdiksi dalam soal pendidikan shinobi kecuali untuk calon Anbu. Dan mengingat Anbu hanya bisa dimasuki oleh shinobi dengan rangking Chuunin ke atas, Naruto yang seharusnya hanya seorang Genin tak mungkin bisa mendapat hak untuk dilatih oleh anggota Anbu.

Namun wanita itu memilih untuk diam. Rasa ingin tahunya memang besar, tapi dia sedang di tengah-tengah misi dan dia takkan merusak profesionalitasnya sebagai Jounin hanya karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran.

Ketika Tenzo melangkah ke depan Naruto, di tangannya ada sebuah dokumen. "Laporan ini menunjukkan bahwa kalian menemui [Situasi Luar Biasa] dalam misi ini. Bisakah kau jelaskan, dari perspektifmu, situasi luar biasa macam apa yang kalian temui?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Misi ini seharusnya cuma misi rangking C dengan deskripsi melindungi Tazuna mulai dari perjalanan Konoha-Nami sampai dia selesai membangun jembatannya. Di tengah perjalanan menuju kota Nami, ketidaksinambungan antara deskripsi misi dan kenyataan didapati saat kelompokku diserang oleh tiga Nukenin dari Kiri yang dikenal sebagai _Oni Kyoudai_, serta Momochi Zabuza, Nukenin berlevel A yang merupakan mantan _Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu_, juga dari Kiri. Aku berhasil menang melawan Zabuza, tapi dia berhasil dibawa kabur oleh rekannya yang menyamar sebagai _Oinin_. Saat itu, misi kami sudah berubah menjadi level A."

Pada poin ini, Shizune sudah menatap Naruto dengan mata terbelalak. Dia sebenarnya sudah agak takut ketika Tsunade-sama memberi deskripsi misi yang membuatnya tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar Naruto harus menghadapi seorang _Nukenin_ level tinggi. Bayangkan rasa terkejut yang menyerang Shizune ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto tidak hanya berhasil selamat, tapi juga mengalahkan _Nukenin_ tersebut. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut? Dia hanya tahu Naruto sebagai seorang Genin yang ditugaskan sebagai _Chiji_ (Prefek) di salah satu bagian desa Konoha dan sering mengunjungi kliniknya karena luka-luka.

Dan sekarang, kebenaran mulai sedikit terkuak. Dia memang sudah merasa heran kenapa remaja yang selalu memanggilnya 'Nee-chan' itu hanya diberi posisi rendahan padahal sudah melalui tiga tahun latihan bersama seorang Sannin yang pada saat itu adalah ninja terkuat di Konoha?

Sama sekali tak tahu dengan jalan pikiran Shizune, Naruto melanjutkan laporannya. "Setelah itu, aku menghabiskan satu minggu untuk melakukan _recon_ serta menggali informasi. Informasi yang detilnya ada di sini," shinobi pirang itu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya dan mengalirkan sedikit chakra. Ada kepulan asap kecil sebelum lima buku catatan muncul di atas telapak tangan Naruto. Buku-buku itu ia sodorkan ke tangan Tenzo yang sudah menunggu.

Shizune dan Genma mendekati pemimpin tim mereka yang mulai meneliti salah satu buku berisi latar belakang Gato. Shizune cukup terkejut ketika melihat informasi mendetil yang tertulis di tiap halaman buku itu, kumpulan fakta dan data dengan level kelengkapan dan kompleksivitas yang sejujurnya bisa menyaingi laporan dari seksi intel dari badan Anbu.

Tenzo mengangkat pandangannya dari buku itu lalu mengisyaratkan agar Naruto melanjutkan. Dari sana, Naruto meneruskan penjelasannya, hingga ketika ia sampai pada deskripsi pertarungannya melawan Zabuza, Shizune tiba-tiba menyela.

"Tunggu dulu, _Bunshin Daibakuha_?" ia bertanya bingung. "Bukankah untuk melakukan jutsu itu, kau harus memiliki afinitas dengan _Katon_ terlebih dahulu?"

"Memang," Naruto mengangguk. "Karena itulah versi yang kupakai merupakan sebuah _Konbijutsu_. Aku mencampurkan _Kagebunshin_ bukan dengan _Katon_, tapi dengan dua tipe _Fuuinjutsu_. Satu untuk membuat _Kagebunshin_-ku lebih solid hingga bisa menahan serangan sekaligus mengunci musuh, serta satu _Fuuin_ lagi yang biasa dipakai untuk membuat kertas peledak, tapi kumodifikasi agar bisa diaplikasikan pada tubuh manusia."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu," suara baru ini berasal dari Raidou, yang baru saja kembali dari toilet dan langsung saja menyela. "_Fuuinjutsu_? Kau bisa _Fuuinjutsu_? Sejak kapan-"

"Raidou-san," suara Tenzo yang tegas membuat Raidou terkesiap. "Tolong jangan menyela. Uzumaki-san belum menyelesaikan laporannya."

Laki-laki berpangkat Jounin itu sadar bahwa dia telah berlaku tidak pantas di hadapan kaptennya yang sedang meminta laporan pada shinobi lain, terutama karena dia baru saja masuk dan kurang mengerti situasi. Raidou sudah membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf ketika Naruto mendahuluinya.

"Sudahlah, Tenzo-sensei, jangan begitu sama Raidou-san dong. Wajar kan kalau dia terkejut, dia tidak tahu sama sekali soal kemampuanku."

Tenzo nampak mempertimbangkan itu untuk sesaat sebelum suara hembusan napas terdengar dari balik topeng porselennya. "...Baiklah. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin laporan ini selesai dulu sebelum kita memasuki sesi tanya jawab." topeng itu beralih pada Raidou. "Mengerti?"

"B-baik. Mengerti, Taichou."

Tenzo mengangguk sekali pada Raidou, lalu sekali lagi pada Naruto. Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan laporannya. Raidou, begitu juga Shizune, sekali lagi nampak ingin bertanya ketika Naruto menyebutkan soal evakuasi penduduk kota Nami, namun menahan diri mereka karena teringat peringatan sang kapten. Malahan, selaan berikutnya datang datang dari Tenzo sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau mengalahkan tiga ratus pengguna _Juuinjutsu_ dan sepuluh _Hebi Kuchiyose_?" katanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya seperti sedang tersinggung. "Tentu saja tidak. _Hebi Kuchiyose_ yang kukalahkan cuma delapan. Negi dan Tsuna yang berhasil mengalahkan dua lagi."

Nada suara itu menyiratkan bahwa pemuda itu tersinggung karena usaha Negi dan Tsuna seperti tidak dianggap serius, membuat keempat shinobi yang lebih tua di ruangan itu merasa tidak tenang dengan bagaimana remaja di depan mereka seakan tidak menganggap aksinya sendiri adalah sesuatu yang patut diberi perhatian.

Merasa bahwa kesunyian suara dari Tenzo adalah sebuah afirmatif, Naruto kembali meneruskan laporannya. "Kalau kalian memikirkan baik-baik apa maksud dari kemunculan _Hebi_ _Kuchiyose_ dan pengguna _Juuinjutsu_ itu itu, kalian pasti tahu siapa yang muncul di hadapanku berikutnya."

Paras Shizune, Genma, Raidou, dan mungkin juga Tenzo (mengingat wajah sang Anbu itu tertutup topeng) memucat ketika kecurigaan yang sudah mereka rasakan sejak tadi dikonfirmasi oleh kalimat Naruto.

"K-kau..." Raidou memecah kesunyian singkat di antara keempat shinobi itu. "Kau melawan Orochimaru?"

"Setelah melawan Momochi Zabuza, seribu bandit, delapan _Hebi_ _Kuchiyose_, dan tiga ratus pengguna _Juuinjutsu_?" suara kali ini datang dari Shizune. "Bahkan dengan persediaan chakra tak normal yang kau miliki, mustahil kau masih punya cukup chakra untuk melawan Orochimaru dan masih hidup sekarang, Naruto-kun...! Bahkan kau seharusnya sudah pingsan saat itu...!"

Ada keheningan sejenak sebelum Shizune menyadari arti senyum tipis yang ditunjukkan Naruto. "K-kau... kau tidak..."

"Pilihan apa lagi yang kupunya, Nee-chan...?" tanya Naruto dengan suara halus. "Aku tak mungkin menang melawannya tanpa menggunakan sisa chakraku. Dan aku juga tak mungkin kabur dengan tubuh yang sudah selemah itu."

"Tapi, menggunakan persediaan chakra terakhir seperti itu hanya akan berakhir dengan kematian...!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang tipis dan pasrah miliknya itu. "...Aku tahu itu."

Pengakuan Naruto membuat efek yang nampak jelas dari semua orang yang bisa mendengarnya di ruangan itu. Tubuh Raidou dan Tenzou langsung menegang, disertai dengan suara 'krak' kecil yang datang dari senbon patah di mulut Genma. Shizune sendiri sekarang menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, matanya berkaca-kaca dan mulai basah perlahan-lahan.

Bagaimana caranya seorang remaja dengan umur yang masih belum sampai enam belas tahun ini bisa dengan begitu tenang mendeskripsikan sebuah pertarungan yang, menang atau kalah, akan ia akhiri dengan kematian?

Orang pertama yang pulih dari shock ini adalah Tenzo. "Jadi apa hasilnya?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab seakan menimbang apakah ia harus menjawab atau tidak. "...Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah terpasung di udara dengan _Kusanagi_ yang terbenam di perutku."

Kali ini, air mata Shizune telah menetes dan tangan Genma yang tersarung di kantong celananya mengepal.

Alih-alih Tenzo, yang kali ini bertanya adalah Raidou. "Lalu bagaimana caranya kau masih hidup?"

"Zabuza dan Haku menyelamatkanku. Detilnya aku tidak tahu, tapi ketika aku tersadar, Haku sedang melakukan pertolongan darurat dengan menyalurkan chakranya sementara Zabuza menahan Orochimaru." kali ini tim Tenzo kembali terkesiap, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka dua orang yang berasal dari _Mizu no Kuni_ itu akan datang untuk menyelamatkan orang yang semula adalah musuh mereka. "Akan tetapi..." wajah Naruto berkeriut seperti sedang menahan sakit karena tak ingin mengingat memori tertentu. "Orochimaru hanya berpura-pura. Dia membiarkan Zabuza menahannya karena dia ingin aku sadar terlebih dahulu, agar dia bisa membuatku menyaksikannya membunuh Zabuza."

Diamnya Naruto yang kali ini diisi oleh aura kemarahan yang mulai menguar dari semua anggota tim Tenzo yang semuanya hampir memikirkan hal yang sama,_ 'Apa kejahatan makhluk itu tidak berbatas?'_

Akan tetapi, kemarahan mereka tertepis ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Sejujurnya, setelah itu aku tidak ingat banyak..." dia terlihat ragu, bingung... dan takut. "A-aku..." suaranya terdengar pecah. "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan... apa yang _bisa _kulakukan. Aku tak punya tenaga untuk berdiri, atau bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat jari. Tapi kalau aku tidak berbuat sesuatu, maka dia juga akan membunuh Haku..." tangan Naruto terkepal begitu kuat sampai buku tangannya memutih. "Jadi aku membiarkan_**nya **_mengambil alih..."

Ada kesunyian mendalam ketika Naruto menutup wajah dengan tangannya sebelum menghembuskan napas panjang yang bergetar. Remaja itu menarik napas sampai beberapa kali, seakan-akan berusaha meredam gejolak batin yang mungkin bisa terdengar jika dia buka suara sebelum saatnya.

"A-apa..." ia menarik napas lagi. "Apa aku melukai Haku...?"

Suaranya kecil dan pelan, seakan-akan dia sendiri takut mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Keempat orang di sana, tanpa terkecuali, merasa hati mereka seperti dicubit ketika mendengar suara yang sama sekali tidak remaja ceria yang mereka kenal.

"Tidak," jawaban tiba dalam bentuk suara Shizune. Wanita itu mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Naruto. "Luka di tanganmu ini adalah buktinya."

"...Eh?"

"Dia, gadis yang kau panggil Haku itu, yang memberitahu kami," lanjut Shizune. "Makhluk yang menguasaimu memang mencoba melukainya, tapi setiap kali **dia** mencoba, **kau** selalu ada untuk menghentikannya."

Warna pucat yang semula memenuhi wajah Naruto menghilang perlahan-lahan sembari dengan kembalinya senyum ke bibir pemuda itu. "Syukurlah..." ia menyapu wajahnya sebelum melepaskan napas bergetar yang kali ini mengandung rasa lega. "...Syukurlah..."

"Tenzo-taichou, kurasa ini sudah cukup kan? Setidaknya biarkan dia-"

Tenzo mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sebuah gestur perintah yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang tidak menerima saran. Merasa sedikit kesal dengan kaptennya, Shizune menahan dengusan lalu kembali ke posisi awal dengan langkah-langkah yang agak sedikit terlalu dientakkan.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi," bahkan dengan semua yang telah ia dengan, dengan semua profesionalitas yang dimiliki seorang Anbu, Tenzo bisa membuat suaranya tetap terdengar datar. "Dalam misimu ini, situasi tak terduga yang kau temui seharusnya membuat misimu berubah level. Protokol misi, yang aku yakin kau juga hafal, menyebutkan bahwa jika ada sesuatu yang membuat tingkat bahaya dalam sebuah misi berubah, kau harus membatalkannya atau setidaknya mengontak Konoha untuk panduan lebih lanjut atau meminta bala bantuan." mereka melihat bahu Naruto menegang sedikit. "Kau tidak melakukan keduanya. Kenapa?"

"Alasan pertama, di sini tidak ada sinyal telepon," jawaban Naruto datang agak terlalu cepat, seakan-akan dia sudah mengira akan ditanyai seperti ini dan sudah menyiapkan jawabannya. "Alasan kedua, dalam pertarungan melawan _Oni_ _Kyoudai_, Negi terinfeksi racun dan harus segera mendapat pengobatan. Pengobatan yang ada di kota Nami."

"Kau bisa membuat _Kagebunshin_. Kenapa tidak kau pakai?"

"Pertama, jarak maksimal antara _Kagebunshin_ dengan pemakai adalah sepuluh kilometer sebelum tiruan itu menarik lebih banyak chakra untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya. Alasan kedua, serangan _Oni_ _Kyoudai_ adalah bukti bahwa keberadaan kami sudah diketahui musuh. Selain chakra yang dipakai saat pembuatannya, memakai satu _Kagebunshin_ saja sudah berarti chakraku akan dipotong setengah. Campurkan dua alasan di atas, dan itu adalah kondisi yang tidak optimal untuk melakukan pertarungan."

"Kau sudah satu minggu berada di kota ini. Kenapa kau tidak memakai waktu itu untuk mengirim kabar ke Konoha?"

"Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Tazuna-ossan, aku melakukan penyelidikan ke markas Gato serta melakukan penghitungan kekuatan musuh yang mungkin bisa kusertakan saat aku mengirim permintaan bala bantuan. Akan tetapi, kesimpulan yang kudapat dari penyelidikan itu adalah aku, Tsuna, dan Negi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menangkal apapun yang bisa dilancarkan Gato."

Kali ini, Tenzo tidak langsung bertanya lagi. Dia memilih diam sejenak, memperhatikan setiap bagian wajah Naruto untuk mendeteksi kebohongan atau apapun yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan untuk membongkar apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia tahu dari pemuda itu.

Lalu Tenzo tersadar. _'Tentu saja...'_ Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa berbohong pada orang yang ia kenal dekat tanpa reaksi tertentu. Semua hal_―_semua jawaban yang tercetus dari bibir pemuda itu adalah kebenaran, namun kebenaran yang tidak lengkap yang ditujukan agar perhatian Tenzo teralih dari apa yang ia sembunyikan. Mungkin seperti itulah sifat Naruto_―_

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi jelas. Benar, ia bisa mengerti semuanya cukup hanya dengan mengubah sudut pandang dan melihat tidak hanya dari logika tapi juga dengan mempertimbangkan sifat Naruto yang selalu membuatnya ingin menampar sang remaja tapi sekaligus sangat enggan Tenzo biarkan lepas dari perhatiannya.

"...Aku punya pendapat berbeda," mulai Tenzo setelah jeda sejenak dalam percakapan mereka. Efek kata-katanya langsung terlihat, karena walaupun orang lain tak bisa mendeteksinya, Tenzo punya cukup kemampuan untuk menyimpulkan bahwa otot-otot yang menegang di tubuh Naruto, walaupun tidak banyak, adalah bukti bahwa nurani pemuda itu sedang terguncang. "Setelah kau mendapatkan penjelasan dari Tazuna, kau merasa bahwa ada yang aneh. Awalnya kau mungkin melakukan pengintaian dan penyelidikan karena ingin mendapatkan intel, tapi kau menemukan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam semua permasalahan ini.

"Apapun yang kau temukan saat itu membuatmu menarik kesimpulan bahwa misteri apapun yang berada di balik Gato dan kota ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. Karena itulah kau tidak mengontak Konoha, karena kau berpikir bahwa dengan meminta bala bantuan, kau hanya akan memperbesar kemungkinan jatuhnya korban. Kau ingin memastikan bahwa jika ada korban yang jatuh, maka korban itu hanya kau seorang."

Tak ada sahutan. Tak ada jawaban. Bahkan tak ada suara yang keluar dari Naruto kecuali napasnya yang menjadi sedikit lebih pendek. Bagi orang lain, itu mungkin sebuah pertanda bahwa remaja pirang itu tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja ia uraikan, tapi bagi Tenzo, minimnya reaksi dari remaja itu adalah bukti mati bahwa teori yang ia cetuskan memang benar tepat sasaran.

Karena itulah, ia mengambil satu langkah ke depan dan menampar Naruto.

"Taichou?!" jeritan panik itu datang dari Shizune, sedangkan kedua rekan setimnya tidak memberi reaksi kecuali postur tubuh yang menegang.

"Berapa kali harus kujelaskan padamu kalau hidup shinobi itu memang selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh kematian?" suara Tenzo masih terdengar datar, tapi bila didengarkan baik-baik, maka orang akan bisa mendengar sejumput rasa marah dan getir yang tersimpan di sana. "Setelah mensupervisi perkembanganmu dalam strategi dan taktik sampai hampir tiga bulan, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat pintar, bahkan aku yakin takkan ada orang yang protes kalau aku menyebutmu jenius setelah mereka melihat kemampuanmu. Kau bisa menghapal hampir setiap peraturan, setiap taktik, bahkan setiap protokol shinobi baik dalam keadaan normal atau keadaan luar biasa di luar kepala. Aku melihatmu menganalisis situasi dan membuat strategi dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik. Aku melihatmu menyesuaikan rencana dan beradaptasi dengan setiap perubahan situasi hampir tanpa jeda berarti.

"Tapi walaupun kau punya kepintaran itu, walaupun kau memiliki semua pengetahuan itu, kau selalu saja mencoba memikul semua beban sendiri. Setiap strategi, setiap taktik, setiap rencana yang kau buat selalu memiliki efektifitas dan efisiensi tinggi, tapi juga tak pernah gagal membuatmu terperangkap dalam situasi dengan bahaya terbesar," suara Tenzo sekarang sudah mulai meninggi, suatu hal yang sama sekali bukan karakteristik Anbu yang seharusnya bisa menahan diri dan emosi. "Kenapa, Naruto? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan semuanya sendirian? Kenapa kau tak pernah menghargai nyawamu sendiri?"

Tenzo sebenarnya masih punya sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan, tapi ketika sebuah tangan memegang bahunya, dia berhenti. "Taichou..." suara Genma yang kalem mencapai telinganya. "Ini sudah malam dan dia baru saja sadar. Sebaiknya kita biarkan dia istirahat."

Ekspresi Tenzo tak terbaca karena tertutup topengnya, namun postur sang Anbu sekaligus kapten ketiga Jounin di ruangan itu nampak menjadi sedikit lebih santai. "...Kita lanjutkan lagi di lain kesempatan." 

Yang terakhir meninggalkan ruangan adalah Shizune, namun sebelum wanita itu menutup pintu ruangan, dia mengucapkan satu kalimat terakhir untuk sang remaja yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk dan pipi kanan yang memerah. "Kalau kau ingin tahu di mana gadis itu, dia ada di kamar di ujung lorong."

Hampir lima menit berlalu dalam kesunyian, kecuali suara napas Tsuna dan Negi yang tertidur nyenyak, sampai akhirnya Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri pelan-pelan. Dia keluar dari kamar itu, melangkah menyusuri lorong sampai ia tiba di tempat yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Shizune.

Tanpa membuat suara kecuali derik pelan dari daun pintu, ia memasuki ruangan. Kamar itu memiliki furnitur yang identik dengan ruangan yang sudah ia diami, dan di atas ranjang, ia bisa melihat sosok Haku yang tertidur.

Dia tak tahu berapa jam yang ia habiskan di kamar itu, hanya duduk di samping ranjang sambil mengawasi gadis yang baru ia kenal satu minggu sambil menggenggam tangannya di dalam kesunyian. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, atau bahkan harus memikirkan apa.

Jadi dia duduk diam, tanpa suara.

~•~

Ketika malam kembali tiba keesokan harinya, Naruto sudah tak lagi terbaring di rumah sakit. Langkahnya santai namun mantap, berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pulau, bertemankan kesunyian dan rembesan cahaya rembulan. Di kejauhan, ia bisa melihat jembatan Tazuna yang sudah mencapai tahap akhir pembangunan.

Mata Naruto kembali tak fokus ketika pikirannya melayang ke alasan yang membuatnya berjalan di hutan ini dan bukannya istirahat di rumah sakit.

Pagi itu, pemakaman Zabuza dilaksanakan dalam keheningan dan tanpa banyak orang yang menyaksikan. Walaupun mereka berada dalam dua pihak yang berseberangan, itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa _Nukenin_ dari Kiri itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto. Bagi para shinobi Konoha, demi membalas budi, setidaknya mereka bisa memberikan pemakaman shinobi yang layak bagi sang pria.

Pada saat kremasi yang berlangsung singkat, tak ada satupun kata yang terucap. Abunya disimpan dalam sebuah guci sederhana yang kemudian dikubur di salah satu tanah kosong berlapis rumput pendek di mana pemandangan kota Nami dan jembatan Tazuna bisa terlihat jelas.

Tak kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu, ada sedikit keributan di lantai rumah sakit tempat Naruto masih terbaring ketika Haku menghilang dari kamarnya. Tim Tenzo sudah mulai membuat asumsi bahwa gadis yang merupakan murid Zabuza itu sudah menunggu lama untuk kesempatan kabur. Naruto membungkam mereka semua hanya dengan satu kalimat.

"_Kalau ayah kalian baru saja dimakamkan, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"_

Ketiga Jounin dan satu Anbu itu langsung terdiam, ekspresi wajah dan postur tubuh mereka menunjukkan rasa malu dan juga sesal. Naruto hanya menghembuskan napas, kemudian berbalik ke kamarnya setelah menyatakan bahwa dia yang akan mencari Haku.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah dia berada. Dengan celana kain putih dan kaos hitam, diambil dari tasnya yang berhasil selamat dari rumah Tazuna yang hancur, dengan satu kotak rokok tersimpan di dalam kantong celananya.

Lalu dia menunggu.

Bulan di langit hampir tepat berada di atas kepalanya ketika Naruto merasa, bukan mendengar atau melihat, seseorang melangkah mendekatinya dari belakang. Naruto sama sekali tidak menoleh ketika sosok itu duduk di sampingnya, karena dia tahu pasti identitas orang yang kini memeluk kedua lututnya itu.

Selama belasan menit, kedua remaja itu hanya diam dalam posisi mereka, membiarkan suara serangga malam dan desiran angin lautan mengisi kesunyian.

Sampai Haku mulai bicara.

"Dulu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku punya _Kekkei Genkai_."

Dari sana, Naruto mengetahui kisah masa kecil Haku yang miris. Bagaimana dia mendapati Kekkei Genkai-nya melalui sebuah kebetulan. Bagaimana ia menemukan ibunya mati, dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana sang ayah itu kemudian berusaha membunuhnya, hanya untuk mati setelah Haku secara tak sengaja menggunakan _Hyoton_ dalam usaha membela diri.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu Zabuza-sama, aku sudah hidup di jalanan," dia memulai. "Saat itu, aku sedang mengusir dua anjing yang berusaha mengambil makanan setengah utuh yang kutemukan di tempat sampah. Ketika dia melihatku memakai _Hyoton_, Zabuza-sama mengadopsiku.

"Latihan dengan Zabuza-sama tak pernah mudah," kata Haku, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. "Hari demi hari, aku seperti tak diberi ruang bernapas. Latihan fisik, seni bela diri, dan mengembangkan _Kekkei_ _Genkai_-ku, semuanya dilakukan secara terus-menerus sampai tubuhku tak bisa bergerak lagi. Dan setelah siangnya fisikku dikuras habis, malamnya aku masih harus belajar semua pengetahuan yang harus dimiliki oleh sebuah shinobi."

"Tapi aku bisa bertahan, kau tahu kenapa?" seiring pertanyaan itu, Haku memalingkan wajah hingga kini ia bisa menatap Naruto yang menggeleng setelah beberapa saat. "Karena setiap kali aku melihat mata Zabuza-sama saat ia mengawasi latihanku, aku hanya melihat kepercayaan. Saat itu aku tahu, Zabuza-sama takkan pernah memberi latihan yang ia sendiri tak percaya akan bisa kulalui. Dia takkan pernah menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu di luar kemampuanku."

"Tidak seperti penampilannya, Zabuza-sama itu orangnya perhatian. Pertama kali aku sakit setelah tinggal bersamanya, Zabuza-sama tidak mengambil misi apapun dan diam di rumah seharian. Dia bilang dia hanya sedang kelelahan, tapi aku tahu, karena setiap kali dia mengiraku sudah tidur, dia selalu masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti kompresku.

"Dia juga sangat protektif. Pernah sekali, setelah kami kabur dari Kiri, kami disergap oleh shinobi pemburu dari Kiri," mata Haku yang menerawang mulai basah. "Padahal harusnya Zabuza-sama bisa saja kabur kalau dia meninggalkanku yang terluka dan lari sendiri, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia menemukan sebuah gubuk tak terpakai di mana ia merawat dan menjagaku sampai aku pulih. Ketika kami akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu satu minggu kemudian, aku mengetahui bahwa Zabuza-sama telah melawan empat skuad _Oinin_ demi melindungiku."

"Saat itu aku bersumpah untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Terus, terus, dan terus latihan sampai aku tidak lagi menjadi beban bagi Zabuza-sama. Aku ingin menjadi kuat agar aku bisa menjadi [Senjata] yang pantas, aku ingin cukup kuat agar aku bisa membantu Zabuza-sama mewujudkan mimpinya.

"...Cukup kuat untuk bisa melindunginya."

Haku terisak. Dan sungguh, Naruto rela melakukan apa saja untuk menghentikan tangisan Haku yang membuatnya turut merasakan sakit itu.

"Zabuza-sama adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk hidup. Tapi dia sudah tiada, dan sekarang, aku kembali menjadi [Orang Tak Diinginkan]..." Haku kembali menatap Naruto, dengan wajah bersimbah air mata dan mata yang putus asa. "Beritahu aku, Naruto. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Untuk apa lagi aku hidup di dunia yang tidak menginginkanku ini?"

"Kemana lagi aku bisa pergi?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengembalikan pandangannya kembali ke depan, lalu mengambil kotak rokok yang tersimpan dalam kantong celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya,

"Yo," ia menyapa singkat sebelum meletakkan rokok yang menyala di puncak nisan kayu Zabuza dalam keadaan berdiri, ditambah dengan satu _Fuuin_ sangat sederhana agar benda itu tak jatuh tertiup angin. "Maaf, aku tak bisa menemukan dupa. Jadi kau harus puas dengan rokok ini." kata-kata Naruto dituturkan tanpa berbelit-belit. "Kau ingat kalau aku menang melawanmu kan? Kau tahu sendiri dalam dunia ninja, orang yang menang punya hak untuk 'jarahan perang' dari orang yang kalah."

Haku menyaksikan Naruto menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, matanya melebar ketika ia melihat _Kubikiribouchou_ muncul di udara.

"Jadi kau tak bisa menolak kalau aku menginginkan pedang ini," kata Naruto, matanya bergerak meneliti setiap inci _zanbatou_ dalam pegangannya. Ia nyengir lebar. "Pedang ini benar-benar pedang yang bagus."

Sengiran Naruto hilang dalam sekejap. "...Sayangnya, pedang ini sama sekali tidak membuatku tertarik." Haku tersentak, matanya melihat bagaimana Naruto memutar pedang itu lalu menusukkannya tepat di belakang nisan sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil beberapa langkah maju. "Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengambil hal yang jauh lebih berharga bagimu.

"Mulai sekarang, Haku jadi milikku," dia menyambung, suaranya tegas dan gamblang. "...Mulai sekarang, Haku adalah tanggung jawabku."

Haku terpana, matanya melebar tak percaya.

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya, sebuah kebiasaan yang bertahan dari masa kecil ketika ia merasa malu, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas terulur ke belakang.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Haku berdiri dan meraih tangan itu, genggamannya begitu erat seakan-akan ingin memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Bahwa dia telah kembali menemukan tempatnya di dunia ini.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, memperlihatkan sebuah senyum tipis dan wajah yang merah. "...Ayo pulang."

Dengan air mata bahagia berurai di wajahnya, Haku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Baik, Naruto-sama!"

~•~

Siang itu, sembari duduk di daun jendela sambil menikmati angin yang meniup rambut keemasannya, Naruto kembali termenung. Matanya menerawang, mengawasi kota yang bisa dibilang hanya tersisa setengah dari aslinya beserta penduduknya yang mencoba memperbaiki tempat tinggal mereka dengan segala sumber daya apapun yang bisa mereka dapatkan dari puing-puing bangunan yang runtuh.

Biar berapa kalipun ia melihat pemandangan ini, Naruto selalu merasakan rasa bersalah yang menggigit sanubarinya.

Tak seorangpun penduduk kota Nami yang menyalahkannya atas kehancuran ini, namun justru itulah yang semakin membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. Dia seharusnya membantu kota ini bangkit lagi dari kemiskinan, bukannya malah membuat kehidupan mereka makin menderita dengan kerusakan yang sudah ia ciptakan. Kalau saja dia bisa mengembalikan semua harta yang telah dirampas Gato―

Pikiran Naruto tiba-tiba rem mendadak.

Remaja itu hampir saja terjatuh dari daun jendela dalam ketergesaannya. Ia berkelebat ke meja di samping ranjang dan menyabet tumpukan buku-buku catatannya yang terletak di sana. Matanya bersinar penuh harap ketika ia menemukan buku yang ia cari, kemudian berseliweran ke kanan dan kiri, meneliti baris demi baris deskripsi mendetil mengenai markas Gato yang ia tulis sendiri.

Tak sampai satu menit berlalu ketika ia menemukan informasi yang ia cari. Kali ini, bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar sementara otaknya yang sudah dibiarkan istirahat berhari-hari bekerja habis-habisan membuat sebuah rencana.

"Naruto-kun," pintu terbuka dan sosok Shizune muncul di sana. "Tenzo-taichou memanggilmu, dia ingin-"

"Sempurna!" teriak Naruto girang, memotong perkataan sekaligus mengejutkan Shizune. "Aku juga perlu bicara dengannya!"

"Aku perlu satu hari lagi untuk menyelesaikan misiku!"

~•~

"Kau super yakin kau harus pulang sekarang?" Tazuna bertanya. "Padahal kami mau mengadakan pesta malam ini untuk merayakan jadinya jembatan ini."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Perintah Hokage sih..." kata Naruto sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Matanya melirik ke kiri. "Inari."

Bocah kecil dengan hidung meler itu menggosok matanya yang masih tak berhenti mengucurkan air mata, dia tak mendongak ketika merasakan Naruto berdiri di depannya.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau nangis?"

Inari hanya sesenggukan. "H-habisnya..."

"Inari," Naruto menepuk kepala bocah itu, lalu mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut. "Jaga Tazuna-ossan dan Tsunami-neesan ya."

Mendengar permintaan itu, Inari menyedot hidungnya kuat-kuat. Ia mengangguk sembari melepaskan sengiran lebar walau wajahnya masih bersimbah air mata.

Naruto balas nyengir sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

"Janji!"

Naruto berdiri, lalu mengangguk pada Tazuna, Tsunami... serta hampir semua penduduk kota Nami yang memenuhi depan jembatan itu. Remaja yang sudah dianggap sebagai penyelamat dan pahlawan kota Nami itu mengangkat tangannya dan melambai. "Sampai jumpa."

Kepergian Naruto dan kelompoknya diiringi oleh sorakan penuh rasa terima kasih yang terus bergema bahkan setelah sosok mereka sudah hilang dari pandangan. Setelah sorakan itu berhenti terdengar di telinga, barulah Tazuna berbalik menghadap penduduknya, di tangannya tergenggam sebuah gulungan kertas kecil.

"Tazuna-san, gulungan apa itu?" tanya salah satu penduduk.

Tazuna hanya memasang wajah yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia sendiri tak tahu. "Entahlah, tapi Naruto menyuruhku membukanya setelah mereka sudah pergi."

Tazuna membuka gulungan itu seluruhnya kemudian meletakkannya di tanah. Mengingat instruksi Naruto, ia mengambil sebuah pahat lalu menyayat jarinya, kecil namun cukup untuk meneteskan darah yang kemudian ia oleskan ke lingkaran di tengah-tengah kertas itu.

Tiga hal terjadi secara berurutan. Pertama, simbol-simbol aneh di kertas itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pendar putih redup yang membuat semua orang di tempat itu menjauhinya. Kedua, asap tebal menutupi pandangan mereka. Ketiga, ketika asap tebal itu hilang, tiga kotak kayu besar dengan panjang dan lebar hampir satu meter sudah ada di depan Tazuna.

Tazuna menghampiri kotak di tengah, lalu mengangkat kertas kecil yang terletak di atasnya.

Di sana hanya ada satu kalimat pendek yang membuat mata Tazuna melebar.

"...Ambil linggis," suruh Tazuna. Napas para warga tertahan ketika tiga orang pria sudah berdiri di depan kotak mereka masing-masing.

Isi ketiga kotak itu tersingkap, dan bagi para penduduk kota Nami, waktu serasa berhenti untuk sesaat. Tak hanya mata yang terbelalak, banyak orang yang merasa paru-paru mereka tersumbat dan jantung mereka berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana tidak? Ketiga kotak itu dipenuhi oleh lembaran demi lembaran uang Ryo dari ujung ke ujung.

Sorakan gegap gempita kembali menggema di udara, jauh lebih keras, lebih bahagia, dan lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Tangisan-tangisan haru mewarnai wajah para warga. Baik itu anak-anak atau dewasa, laki-laki atau perempuan, mereka semua berangkulan dan berpelukan demi menunjukkan rasa syukur tidak hanya atas berakhirnya penderitaan, tapi berkah yang baru saja mereka dapatkan.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan dipeluk oleh anak dan cucunya, Tazuna mengangkat kertas kecil di tangannya yang gemetar dan kembali membaca tulisan di sana.

'_Hadiah kecil dari seorang teman.'_

Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan ia seakan-akan bisa kembali melihat remaja pirang dengan jaket jingga dan _haori_ merah tua itu. Pemuda yang tidak hanya telah melindungi keselamatan mereka, tapi juga telah melindungi masa depan dan kelangsungan hidup mereka.

Tazuna akhirnya tahu apa nama yang paling tepat untuk jembatannya.

_[Naruto Ouhashi]. _

(The Great Naruto Bridge.)

...

Ketika suara sorakan membahana itu terdengar bahkan dengan jarak mereka sekarang, Haku mendekati Naruto dari belakang. "Jadi... bagaimana kau melakukannya, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "_Kagebunshin_, _Henge_, dan sedikit pemalsuan dokumen."

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan itu pada hampir lima bank dalam waktu satu hari," sambung Haku dengan wajah yang menampakkan rasa kagum. "Bagaimana caranya kau menempuh jarak ratusan kilometer dengan waktu sesingkat itu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Rahasia dong."

Ketika Haku menampilkan ekspresi kecewa, Negi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bertanya. "Jadi... berapa banyak?"

"Negi, bukannya kita sudah membicarakan ini...?"

Anak kecil di sampingnya ikutan nimbrung. "Tapi kami penasaran setengah mati nih...!"

"Negi, aku tidak peduli kau penasaran setengah mati, setengah hidup, atau setengah di kubur sekalian... pokoknya rahasia ya rahasia!"

Tsuna mendekatkan kepalanya. "Paling nggak kasih tahu nolnya ada berapa dong."

Naruto diam sambil bersidekap. "...Nggak."

Tsuna dan Negi berjalan mendekati satu sama lain, lalu berbisik bersamaan. "Dasar pelit."

"Berisik," balas Naruto, walaupun nada suaranya sama sekali tidak menyimpan amarah. "Daripada mikirin itu, kalian tahu kan yang paling penting sekarang...?"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Negi dan Tsuna saling tatap untuk sejenak sebelum mengetos tangan itu dengan senyum lebar yang mencerahkan wajah mereka.

Naruto memulai, "Misi..."

Mereka berteriak bersamaan.

"SUKSES!"

_Arc I_

_-[When The Sun Goes Working]-_

_Complete_

A/N: Do not forget to review, ladies and gentlemen! The first Arc is finally over!

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Niatnya mau apdet kemarin siang, tapi temen-temen ngajak hamba ke Pizza Hut. Kekenyangan, ketiduran, terus lupa deh. My apology. Okay then, onto the real Author's Note!

Peringatan, chapter ini akan memuat begitu banyak teori dan asumsi yang sudah hamba buat sejak chapter Interlude Arc I kemarin. Sebagian akan menyangkut canon dan sebagian sepenuhnya berasal dari otak hamba sendiri. Ingatlah, salah satu alasan fic ini memakai Rate M adalah karena komplektivitas plot. Seperti yang dulu hamba bilang, hamba ingin menyaingi kehebatan mbah Masashi dalam membuat cerita, dan hamba tidak berniat bikin cerita yang setengah-setengah. Sekali lagi, Anda telah diperingatkan.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When Sun and Lightning Go Side by Side**

**Part 1 – Prologue**

**(This is His True Skill?! A Friendly Encounter in The Night!)**

_Seorang pria tua memandang kuas yang sudah ia pakai menulis sampai berjam-jam lamanya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya yang penat ke kursi. Raut wajahnya yang sudah dimakan usia dan penuh keriput terlihat lelah, bibirnya kembali menghisap pipa yang tergenggam tangannya sebelum menghembuskan asap tembakau ke udara yang diwarnai cahaya kemerahan matahari senja. _

_Di depannya, seorang bocah pirang nampak mengamati asap yang terbang dengan mata bersinar, sebuah ekspresi yang disadari oleh sang kakek. Setelah satu hisapan panjang, ia membuat cincin-cincin dengan asap pipanya, membuat sang anak memekik girang sambil bertepuk tangan dengan kagum._

_Setelah beberapa kali melakukan itu, sang anak akhirnya tak tertarik lagi dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada buku yang sebelumnya ia baca, walaupun isi buku itu agak terlalu rumit untuk seorang anak 7 tahun sehingga kadang ia harus membaca satu halaman sampai beberapa kali. Akan tetapi terlihat jelas dari wajahnya kalau anak itu mulai bosan. _

_Walaupun usianya sudah uzur, tapi tetap saja pria tua itu cukup teliti untuk mengetahui isi pikiran si bocah hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya. "Naruto." wajah sang anak dengan cepat terangkat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Pria tua itu tersenyum sambil menepuk pahanya, membuat sang anak tersenyum lebar sebelum menghambur naik ke pangkuannya._

"_Ne, ne, Jiji, memangnya nggak papa ya kalau ngerokok sebelum kerjaannya selesai?"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan polos Naruto, pria tua bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi itu hanya terkekeh. "Kau mulai kedengaran seperti sekretarisku saja, Naruto." sang Sandaime kembali menyedot pipanya sebelum menghembuskan asap dengan nikmat. "Tenang saja, cuma sebentar kok."_

"_Jiji kecapekan ya?" Naruto kembali bertanya. "Kalau kerja begini memang bikin capek, kenapa Jiji nggak berhenti aja?"_

_Sarutobi tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut bocah yang sudah ia anggap cucunya sendiri itu dengan sayang. "Kalau aku bisa, sudah dari lama aku berhenti. Sayangnya, aku masih belum menemukan penerus yang cocok."_

_Mendengar itu, Naruto mulai berpikir keras sampai dahinya berkerut. Sarutobi mengamati ekspresi lucu sang bocah sebelum kerutan di dahi Naruto tiba-tiba lenyap dan digantikan dengan ekspresi cerah. "Jadi kalau Jiji menemukan penerus, Jiji bisa pe... pen..."_

"_Pensiun?"_

"_Ya, itu," Naruto kecil memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar bisa menatap sang kakek dengan lebih baik. "Kalau Jiji dapat penerus, Jiji bisa pensiun?"_

_Sarutobi berpura-pura berpikir. "Yah... kurasa itu memang benar sih."_

"_Yosh!" Naruto melompat ke atas meja, tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang sedang tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk meninju udara sambil menyunggingkan sengiran khas anak kecil, lengkap dengan satu gigi yang hilang karena baru lepas. "Aku akan jadi Hokage yang paling hebat, lebih hebat dari semua Hokage sebelumnya! Dengan begitu Jiji bisa pensiun dengan tenang!"_

_Sarutobi kembali tertawa. "Hoho, begitu ya? Baiklah, akan kutunggu sampai kau bisa jadi orang yang bisa menjadi penerusku." Sebuah ide terbersit di kepala Sarutobi, membuatnya nyengir miring. "Tapi kalau begitu kau harus minum susu tiap hari. Aku tak mau punya penerus berbadan pendek."_

_Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Nmuu! Jiji, kau mengejekku ya?!"_

"_Ehh~, ketahuan ya~"_

"_NMUU!"_

_Naruto melompat menyerbu, sebelum mencubit kedua pipi sang kakek yang hanya tertawa sambil mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. "Auw, aduh...! Naruto, aku cuma bercanda...! Tidak usah diambil hati dong...!" Sarutobi mengangkat bocah tujuh tahun itu sampai cubitannya lepas sebelum menurunkannya kembali ke pangkuan. Melihat wajah dengan pipi menggembung besar sampai wajahnya memerah itu membuat sang Sandaime harus menahan keinginan untuk balas mencubit. "Bagaimana kalau begini, kalau kau benar-benar bisa jadi ninja yang cukup hebat untuk menggantikanku, aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen sepuasnya, oke?"_

_Kekesalan si bocah langsung berubah ketika mendengar soal makanan kesukaannya. "Janji?" Naruto menyodorkan kelingkingnya._

_Sarutobi tersenyum lembut sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya sendiri. _

"_Janji."_

Pada momen itulah Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

_3 jam yang lalu..._

Mereka tiba kembali di Konoha ketika matahari sudah hampir terbenam, membuat gerbang Konoha yang berwarna hijau lumut berubah warna menjadi agak kecoklatan. Mobil yang dibawa tim Tenzo dan disembunyikan jauh dari kota Nami untuk menghindari serangan mendadak, yang kemudian dipakai untuk perjalanan pulang sekarang terparkir di halaman depan Rumah Utama yang luas.

Kelompok Naruto yang terdiri dari delapan orang disambut oleh Tsunade dan sang Gama Sennin sendiri, yang berdiri menunggu di muka pintu depan Rumah Utama.

Melihat sosok sang Shishou yang sudah tak ia jumpai selama hampir tiga bulan, Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arahnya sembari berteriak senang. "Ero-senniin~!"

Seakan ingin mencerminkan keceriaan sang murid, Jiraiya ikut berlari ke arah Naruto dengan sengiran lebar yang sama. "Gakii~!"

Semua orang yang menyaksikan peristiwa klise itu langsung sweatdrop, terutama ketika gerakan guru dan murid yang lari menyongsong satu sama lain itu mulai berlangsung seperti video _slow motion _yang sering terjadi dalam opera sabun favorit ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

...Ohh, betapa keliru mereka semua.

"Ero-sennin~!"

"Gaki~!"

Wajah mereka yang semula menampilkan ekspresi seperti ayah dan anak yang baru bertemu setelah lama terpisah berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi sangar.

"Ero-sennin!"

"Gaki!"

Tangan yang terentang seperti siap berpelukan sekarang sudah terkepal.

"ERO-SENNIN!"

"GAKI!"

Semua penonton ternganga ketika bogem bertemu pipi dengan suara gebukan nyaring yang bergema di seluruh halaman, dilanjutkan dengan pemandangan dua tubuh yang melayang ke belakang sebelum tersungkur ke tanah begitu keras sampai debu melayang.

Tanda sweatdrop di atas kepala para karakter yang kini miring 45 derajat berubah menjadi tanda tanya.

"...Eh?" mereka berucap berjamaah.

Dua sosok kembali melesat dari kepulan debu masing-masing, bertemu di tengah-tengah halaman dan saling sapa dengan bogem mentah yang terarah ke wajah.

"Dasar bocah sialan!" suara teriakan pertama datang dari Jiraiya. "Bukannya kau sudah kusuruh untuk mem-_proofread_ naskah buku Icha-Icha terbaruku?! Deadline-nya sudah lewat satu bulan, tahu! Aku sampai diomeli penerbit gara-gara jadwal mereka mundur!"

"Hah?! Kau sendiri yang pergi tiga bulan gak ngasih kabar! Lagipula, kau kira aku sudi jadi _proofreader_ buku mesum macam itu?!"

"Apa katamu, murid tidak tahu diuntung?! Kau kira aku tidak tahu ya?! Kau sering curi-curi baca naskah buku itu! Pake mimisan segala pula!"

"Jangan sombong ya, dasar Shishou sompret! Aku mimisan gara-gara melihat tata bahasamu yang kacau, tahu! Mana banyak _typo_ lagi!"

"Kalau tahu banyak _typo_ ya dibenerin dong!"

"KAGAK SUDI!"

"APA KAU BILANG, BOCAH SEMPRUL?!"

"AKU BILANG GAK SUDI, DASAR PETAPA BEJAT!"

Pertemuan guru dan murid yang aneh ini berakhir ketika para penonton tersentak dari shock mereka dan mengambil inisiatif untuk melerai kedua orang yang mulai bergumul di tanah bagaikan dua kucing berkelahi itu. Sekarang, Naruto dan Jiraiya sudah duduk bersimpuh di kantor Hokage, lengkap dengan benjol di kepala dan memar di wajah, menghadapi sosok dua perempuan dengan ekspresi kesal yang kurang lebih identik.

"Naruto-sama..." gadis berambut hitam panjang di sebelah kiri memulai. "Aku tahu kau memang sedikit kelainan dalam soal akal sehat, tapi memangnya ada seorang murid yang menghajar Shishou-nya sendiri seperti itu?"

"T-tapi, Haku...!" Naruto menyahut dengan nada suara tak ingin disalahkan. "Makhluk bejat ini menyuruhku jadi _proofreader_ naskah buku mesumnya itu!"

"Oi, siapa yang kau panggil makhluk bejat, hah?!"

"Daripada membahas itu," Tsunade memotong dengan suara berbahaya sebelum guru dan murid itu sempat perang mulut lagi. "Jiraiya, apa maksudnya ini? Kau menyuruh anak remaja untuk menjadi _proofreader_ untuk bukumu yang ditujukan pada pembaca berusia delapan belas tahun ke atas itu? Akal sehatmu sendiri di mana?"

"T-tapi, kau tidak mengerti, Hime...!" Jiraiya memasang wajah memelas. "Seri bukuku yang sebelumnya dikoreksi dan diedit oleh anak bego ini, dan menjadi best seller yang memecahkan rekor tangga popularitas tidak hanya di negeri ini, tapi juga di seluruh Genso no Kuni!"

"Diam! Guru macam apa yang merusak moral muridnya sendiri, hah?!"

"Moralnya memang sudah jongkok dari awal kok!"

"Dan soal itu, Naruto-sama," Haku mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, lalu tersenyum menakutkan sampai remaja pirang itu berkeringat dingin. "Aku tadi dengar kalau kau sendiri juga sering curi-curi baca naskah buku yang kau bilang mesum itu. Apa maksudnya ini?"

"A-aku..." Naruto terbata. "S-sejujurnya, buku Ero-sennin gak jelek-jelek amat kok! Jalan ceritanya menarik, cuma tata bahasa dan alurnya yang memang berantakan!"

Haku dan Tsunade saling tatap untuk sekilas, saling pengertian tergambar di mata kedua kaum Hawa itu sebelum mereka berdua menghembuskan napas panjang sambil mengusap kening mereka secara bersamaan.

"Salahmu nih, gaki..." bisik Jiraiya sambil menyikut lengan sang murid.

"Apaan sih...? Sudah kubilang kan, itu gara-gara kau pergi dan gak ngasih-ngasih kabar. Aku kan gak tahu alamat penerbitnya...!" Naruto balas berbisik dengan sengit.

"Tunggu... jadi naskahku sudah dikoreksi dan diedit ya...?"

"Ya iyalah...!"

"Serius?" tanya Jiraiya dengan mata berbinar. "Oke...! Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya, kau akan kuberi lima persen royalti...!"

"...Lima belas persen."

"Ye, pake nawar lagi. Tujuh persen...!"

"Dua puluh persen atau kubakar naskah editan itu."

Jiraiya mendecak. "Kuberi kau sepuluh persen, lalu sesudah bukuku dicetak, kau juga akan kuberi Gold Version-nya lengkap dengan tanda tangan dan hard cover...! Akur?"

Naruto mengangguk puas sambil menyorongkan tangannya. "Akur."

Setelah menjabat tangan murid sekaligus pemoles kualitas naskah bukunya itu, napas Jiraiya tiba-tiba tercekat ketika ia merasakan nafsu membunuh yang memancar dari depan. Dengan bulu kuduk merinding dan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, ia menoleh. "A-anu, Hime, aku bisa jelaskan..."

"BERISIK!"

**POW!**

Tubuh Jiraiya terbang menyeberangi ruangan sampai akhirnya berhenti setelah menubruk pintu yang lepas dari engselnya dan ambruk seketika.

Tsunade mendengus sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pemuda yang masih bersimpuh dengan tubuh gemetaran. "Naruto!"

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Satu alis Tsunade terangkat mendengar suffiks formal itu, namun ia merasa itu hanya mekanisme perlindungan karena Naruto sadar bahwa keselamatannya sedang berada di ujung tanduk. "Karena hari sudah malam, kau kuperbolehkan pulang dulu. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan laporan tertulis?"

"Y-ya, tentu saja!" Naruto cepat-cepat merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah berkas dokumen yang ia sodorkan dengan gaya seorang ksatria yang sedang memberikan hadiah pada ratunya. "Persembahan hamba, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade hanya terkikik melihat tingkah lucu remaja itu. "Oh, aku hampir lupa. Tsuna, Negi."

Guru kecil dan calon bos mafia yang sedari tadi mengheningkan cipta tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sang Hokage. Mereka saling pandang satu kali, mengangkat tangan kanan mereka dengan tangan kiri terletak di dada, tepat di depan jantung, lalu membuat deklarasi bersama-sama. "Hokage-sama, kami bersumpah kami tak punya hubungan apapun dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh makhluk mesum di belakang kami!"

"PENGKHIANAT!"

"Berisik!" Tsuna menghardik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke wajah Naruto dengan penuh emosi. "Aku nggak sudi disangkutpautkan dengan kutukupret dari planet mesum sepertimu!"

"Kau punya bukti apa memanggilku mesum seperti itu, hah?!"

Jawabannya datang dari sosok yang terbenam di bawah reruntuhan pintu. "Cek bawah ranjangnya! Terakhir kali aku lihat, di sana ada sekardus buku porno!"

Naruto mencak-mencak. "Oi, Ero-sennin brengsek! Jangan buka-buka rahasiaku dong!"

Kali ini, Tsunade tertawa lepas. Rasa lelah karena sudah bekerja seharian terasa hilang ketika ia melihat tingkah polah orang-orang yang secara rahasia ia anggap keluarga sendiri ini.

...

"Auh..." Naruto meringis sambil mengusap benjol di kepalanya yang merupakan produk ketika sang Godaime harus melerai pergumulan yang kali ini terjadi antara Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsuna, dan Negi sekaligus. "Aku capek banget nih..."

"Jangan mengeluh. Semua itu kan gara-gara salah Naruto-sama sendiri..." sahut Haku yang berjalan mengiringinya.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," Naruto menghembuskan napas sebagai pengakuan salah. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menolak saat Tsunade-baachan menawarimu kamar tamu di Rumah Utama?"

"Ah, aku tidak enak sama Godaime-sama. Dia sudah berbaik hati mau mengurusi segala surat-menyurat agar aku bisa tinggal di sini."

"Hoo," Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Tapi jangan nyesal ya. Asal tahu saja, apartemenku tidak hanya sempit dan lusuh, tapi juga berantakan."

"Aku sudah bisa mengira itu, Naruto-sama," kata Haku dengan senyum yakin. "Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga."

Mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan apartemen, lalu melangkah menaiki tangga untuk naik ke lantai teratas. Haku melirik berkeliling dengan dahi berkerut. "Naruto-sama, ini cuma perasaanku atau apartemen ini memang terlihat... kosong?"

"Ah, benar, soal itu..." Naruto mengusap kepalanya, sebuah senyum pahit tersungging di bibirnya. "Karena beberapa kejadian di masa lalu, sekarang cuma aku sendiri yang mendiami apartemen ini."

Ketika Naruto tidak menguraikan lebih lanjut, Haku membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Sebelum udara sempat melewati trakeanya dan berubah menjadi suara, Haku teringat bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuuriki, dan mengetahui apa yang diimplikasi oleh status itu membuat sang gadis menutup mulutnya lagi.

Dia tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu jawabannya. Karena Haku sendiri telah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya menjadi orang yang dikucilkan oleh masyarakat.

"Nah, ini dia," suara Naruto memecah renungan Haku. Remaja pirang itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya sedikit untuk mengintip ke dalam. "Yakin benar-benar mau nginap di sini?"

"..." Haku hanya diam lalu mendorong Naruto masuk sebelum menutup pintu apartemen. Gadis itu melihat sekelilingnya selama beberapa saat sementara Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menunggu komentar Haku dengan khawatir. "Tenang saja, aku pernah melihat yang lebih buruk kok."

Dari sana, Naruto menyaksikan Haku mulai bergerak membereskan rumahnya dengan gerakan lincah dan mulus khas seorang ibu rumah tangga. Padahal ini pertama kalinya gadis itu menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Naruto, tapi gadis itu seperti sudah tahu seluk beluk tempat tinggalnya sampai-sampai dia tak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui benda yang mana harus diletakkan di mana.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Haku."

Haku menoleh, di lengannya kini teraup gulungan-gulungan kertas dan buku yang semula bertebaran di atas meja ruang tengah Naruto. "Hm?"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kerja sendiri. Paling tidak biarkan aku membantu."

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan kok," kata Haku sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengorganisir isi lemari buku Naruto. "Lagipula mengurusmu sudah menjadi tugasku, Naruto-sama."

"Tapi tanganku gatal pingin kerja juga nih, dan tolong, kau tidak perlu memanggilku 'Naruto-sama'."

Wajah Haku nampak bingung. "Naruto-sama ya Naruto-sama. Apa salahnya memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Gerakan Naruto berikutnya memiliki urutan berikut: buka mulut – tutup mulut – berpikir – buka mulut lagi – tutup mulut lagi – berpikir – garuk-garuk kepala. "Ahh, sudahlah. Diskusi ini kita lanjutkan di lain waktu. Sekarang, kasih aku pekerjaan apa kek gitu."

Haku memiringkan kepala sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Bagaimana kalau menyikat bak mandi?"

"Laksanakan!" seru Naruto sambil melesat ke kamar mandi. Sembari melaksanakan suruhan Haku, Naruto mau tidak mau memikirkan kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu. Dia bukannya tidak senang dengan kehadiran Haku, sebaliknya malah, tapi entah kenapa perasaan yang menggelayuti dadanya ini menolak untuk pergi.

'_Yah, mungkin itu karena aku cuma terlalu terbiasa hidup di sini seorang diri...'_ batin Naruto sambil menyiram bak yang sudah ia sikat sampai kinclong. Melihat hasil kerjanya, Naruto mendengus puas sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah, Naruto-sama," suara Haku langsung menyapa gendang telinga Naruto sesegeranya pintu geser itu terbuka. Remaja pirang itu menoleh ke arah Haku yang berdiri di depan mesin cucinya dengan sekeranjang pakaian kotor. "Aku sudah membersihkan lantai dengan penyedot debu, tapi kalau kau mau, Naruto-sama bisa menyelesaikan sisanya dengan mengepel."

"Oke," Naruto membentuk lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Ia meraih kain pel dan ember yang ada di samping mesin cuci sebelum membuat sebuah _Insou_ khusus. _"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_

Lima kembaran Naruto muncul memenuhi ruang tengah, sedangkan yang asli kini menoleh ke arah Haku dan menyunggingkan sengiran khasnya. "Bagaimana? Begini bisa jauh lebih cepat kan?"

"Iya, iya," sahut Haku sambil mendorong punggung remaja pirang itu. "Cepat kerja sana."

"Yosh, kalian semua!" seru Naruto pada semua tiruannya, yang langsung berdiri tegak seperti prajurit bertemu komandan. "Kalian dengar perintah Haku! Jangan sisakan walau cuma setitik debu!"

"Laksanakan, Taichou!"

Naruto benar-benar tidak bercanda saat dia memberi perintah untuk tidak menyisakan setitik debu pun. Kelima _Kagebunshin_ beserta tuannya itu sekarang bergerak di seluruh rumah dengan koordinasi jempolan. Tidak hanya lantai, jendela, ventilasi, bahkan belakang lemari pun tidak luput dari sasaran mereka. Tapi mungkin karena sudah ditinggalkan seminggu, kamar apartemen itu benar-benar mengumpulkan debu. Bahkan dengan bantuan lima _Kagebunshin_, Naruto perlu hampir setengah jam untuk membersihkan setiap sudut rumah.

Dengusan puas kembali terdengar dari hidung Naruto ketika pemuda itu mengamati hasil kerjanya sementara lima _Kagebunshin_ bawahannya menghilang dengan suara 'pop' pelan. Pemuda itu berbalik lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi, siap memanggil Haku untuk menerima suruhan lain ketika sebuah pemandangan membuat otaknya rem mendadak, nabrak pembatas jalan, lalu jungkir balik sampai akhirnya berhenti dengan atap di bawah dan mesin berasap.

Pemandangan itu adalah Haku yang berdiri di depannya dengan rambut basah dan kulit lembab, tubuhnya yang putih hanya dibalut oleh selembar handuk.

"Ua... au..." Naruto mangap-mangap tak berdaya.

"Ah, Naruto-sama," dengan suara halus yang membelai gendang telinganya, serta melihat wajah Haku yang masih merona (mungkin karena dia habis mandi air panas... atau alasan lain). "Kamar mandinya sudah kosong. Silakan mandi dulu selagi aku menyiapkan makan malam."

"Hoe..." Naruto menjawab bego dengan satu anggukan, hidungnya mencium aroma harum semerbak ketika Haku lewat di sampingnya. Masih dalam keadaan melongo, Naruto melucuti bajunya satu-persatu lalu melemparkannya sembarangan ke dalam keranjang sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ketika air shower yang dingin bertemu wajahnya, barulah otak Naruto mengaktivasi fungsi _reboot_ dan mencerna peristiwa barusan.

'_Uooooh...!' _remaja pirang itu keramas dengan begitu ganasnya, seakan berusaha melupakan peristiwa yang tadi membuat otaknya mengalami crash dengan memfokuskan dirinya ke hal lain. _'Berhenti, Naruto...! Jangan bayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak...! Jangan, STOP! Adik Kecil, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu siap grak!'_

Merasa bahwa shower dingin sama sekali tidak membantu untuk memperbaiki keadaan nuraninya yang masih terlalu dipenuhi hawa nafsu, Naruto menyabuni tubuhnya cepat-cepat, membilas, lalu langsung melompat ke bak mandi yang menimbulkan suara ceburan nyaring. Naruto membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam air panas sampai beberapa menit, dia baru keluar ketika _tidal volume_ dalam paru-parunya sudah tak bisa menyuplai oksigen lagi.

Naruto pada dasarnya memang tidak pernah mandi lama-lama, jadi setelah lima menit berendam, dia segera keluar dari bak dan bergerak ke kamar sebelah untuk mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dengan handuk yang kini terlilit di pinggangnya, Naruto membuka pintu ke ruang tengah dan agak kaget saat tidak mendapati adanya aktivitas di dapur.

"Haku?" panggilnya sambil melangkah menuju kamar untuk mengambil baju ganti. "Kau di mana-"

Kalau saja otak Naruto benar-benar diibaratkan kendaraan, maka ini adalah kedua kalinya kendaraan itu mengalami kecelakaan. Pikiran apapun yang ada dalam kepala si pirang itu berhenti mendadak ketika melihat sosok yang tadi sudah membuat hatinya kebat-kebit itu sekarang sedang berdiri dalam kamar tidurnya... masih dengan penampilan yang sama.

"...Naruto-sama." walaupun prosesor otaknya telah kembali mengalami _crash_, suara Haku entah kenapa bisa membuat fungsi _rebooting_-nya teraktivasi jauh lebih cepat.

Keturunan klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia menolak membiarkan dirinya terbawa suasana! Naruto mungkin memang mesum, tapi dia juga berjiwa _gentleman_! Dia adalah manusia yang berpikir menggunakan otak, dan bukannya dengan apa yang ada di antara selangkangannya!

Sementara sang cowok sang mengalami pertarungan batin, orang berbeda gender dalam ruangan itu juga mengalami hal yang kurang lebih sama.

Haku harus berterimakasih atas latihan mengendalikan emosi yang diberikan Zabuza, karena mungkin hanya itulah yang berhasil membuatnya tidak salah tingkah ketika Naruto tadi melihatnya dalam keadaan berbalut handuk saja. Walaupun hatinya berdegup kencang, Haku berhasil mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, walau ujung-ujungnya dia tetap kabur dari hadapan pemuda yang ia anggap majikan barunya itu.

Dirundung rasa malu, Haku yang terlalu sibuk ber'kyaa-kyaa' ria dalam kamar tidur sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kebiasaan mandi cepat Naruto, yang kemudian menjebak mereka dalam situasi seperti sekarang.

Hidup bersama Zabuza, Haku tentunya sudah sangat terbiasa pada laki-laki dan takkan tergerak dengan mudah walaupun dihadapkan tubuh Naruto yang tidak besar seperti binaragawan namun tanpa sedikitpun kelebihan lemak dan terlihat sangat keras seakan-akan dipahat dari batu. Tidak, yang membuatnya tertegun sekarang adalah karena melihat bahwa puluhan bekas luka yang tersebar di sekujur tubuh majikannya itu.

Ini bukannya pengalaman pertama Haku melihat hal seperti itu, karena tubuh ayah angkatnya sendiri juga dipenuhi oleh bekas luka, tapi itu karena Zabuza yang sudah lama sekali berkarir dalam dunia shinobi. Dan jumlah bekas luka yang ia lihat di tubuh Naruto sekarang menyaingi bahkan hampir melebihi bekas luka di tubuh Zabuza. Kehidupan macam apa yang sudah ia jalani sampai tubuhnya bisa penuh bekas luka seperti ini?

"H-H-Haku...?"

Suara Naruto, yang entah kenapa tercekat dan terdengar agak panik, membangunkan Haku dari lamunannya. Tenggelam dalam renungan, gadis itu rupanya bergerak secara tak sadar dan mendekati si cowok, serta meletakkan tangannya yang berjari lentik ke bekas luka terbesar yang ada di dada kanan Naruto.

Sadar akan perbuatannya yang agak kelewat intim, kontrol emosi Haku rubuh, dan wajah gadis itu langsung menjadi sangat panas sampai-sampai dia yakin rona wajahnya bisa terlihat menyala dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan itu.

Gadis itu mendengar Naruto kembali menarik napas beberapa kali. "Haku..."

Dengan jantung berdebar dan pipi merah padam, Haku menolehkan wajah.

"Kurasa ada baiknya kita pakai baju sekarang, karena jujur saja aku tidak yakin sampai kapan aku bisa menahan diri."

Kedua remaja itu saling tatap sejenak sebelum saling menganggukkan kepala. Mereka berjalan menghampiri lemari pakaian yang terletak di samping kamar lalu membuka pintunya bersamaan.

"Eh?/Hoeh?"

Lemari itu kosong.

Haku menunjuk ke arah lemari sambil menoleh pada Naruto. "Naruto-sama...?"

"Ya ampuun~!" Naruto mencengkeram kepalanya sambil berteriak frustrasi. "Aku lupa kalau semua baju gantiku kubawa dalam misi kemarin...!"

"Anu, Naruto-sama..." panggilan Haku membuat Naruto, yang sudah hampir berlari keluar kamar untuk mencari tasnya, tidak jadi melangkahkan kaki. "Semua baju dalam tas itu sudah kumasukkan ke mesin cuci tadi..."

Ekspresi Naruto menjadi semakin stres. Remaja berambut pirang itu kembali menghampiri lemari, lalu menarik laci yang terletak di dasar sambil mengucapkan permohonan sunyi di dalam hati. Wajahnya bersinar cerah saat menemukan dua lembar pakaian, namun harapannya kembali rubuh saat mendapati bahwa yang ada dalam pegangannya sekarang hanyalah jaket jingga favoritnya dan selembar celana kain panjang berwarna hitam.

Naruto dan Haku saling tatap untuk beberapa saat, pandangan persetujuan tertukar antara kedua remaja itu.

Tidak sampai dua menit kemudian, mereka sudah kembali berdiri di ruang tengah. Haku mendapat bagian memakai jaket Naruto, yang karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh antara mereka berdua, cukup untuk menutupi tubuh Haku sampai setengah pahanya. Naruto sendiri sekarang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana.

"Besok, kita akan menghabiskan gajiku dari misi ke kota Nami untuk membeli baju."

"Kurasa itu keputusan yang bagus," sahut Haku, tak tahu lagi harus menjawab seperti apa. Merasa butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari rasa malu, Haku mengganti topik. "J-jadi, Naruto-sama, silakan tunggu dulu selagi aku membuatkan makan malam...!"

"Ou," sahut Naruto singkat sembari berjalan menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di kursi. Ia menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanan, mengawasi bagaimana Haku yang mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari lemari es dan mulai bekerja membuat makan malam.

Rasa lelah tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto, membuatnya merasa lemas dan mengantuk. Tambah lagi, melihat Haku yang sekarang dibalut jaket kesukaannya memberi perasaan aneh, tapi sekaligus menanamkan rasa damai bagi Naruto.

Mata remaja itu tertutup ketika rasa kantuk semakin menguasai dan mengirimnya ke alam tidur.

~•~

Seorang pria dengan rambut perak panjang yang diikat menjadi kuncir kuda duduk bersila di atas monumen batu berukirkan wajah-wajah pemimpin, baik yang telah lampau maupun yang sekarang, yang berdiri menjulang bagaikan pengawas sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure. Posturnya tenang dengan tangan bersidekap, dan matanya tertutup sampai akhirnya terbuka ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"...Jiraiya-sama," Jiraiya tak perlu berbalik atau menoleh untuk tahu bahwa suara tenang tanpa emosi namun tetap terdengar sopan yang menyapa telinganya itu adalah suara seorang Anbu. "Hokage-sama memanggil."

Ia tidak menoleh maupun memberi reaksi apapun kecuali menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Setelah merasakan sosok di belakangnya lenyap dengan _Shunshin_, Jiraiya berdiri lalu mengumpulkan kekuatan di kakinya, sebelum melompat jauh ke depan dan terjun dari ketinggian puluhan meter.

Walaupun angin begitu deras meniup, membuat rambut dan bajunya berkibar-kibar, ekspresi Jiraiya sama sekali tak nampak takut atau panik. Pria dengan usia lebih dari setengah abad namun masih sangat disegani oleh seluruh dunia shinobi itu menyaksikan bagaimana Rumah Utama yang nampak makin besar dan dekat di depan matanya. Walaupun terjun dari ketinggian itu, Jiraiya mendarat di atap yang terbuat dari genteng dengan sangat mulus bahkan hampir tanpa suara, dan semua itu hanya dengan kontrol chakra yang luar biasa.

Lalu dia masuk ke kantor Hokage lewat jalan masuk favoritnya: jendela.

"Yo, Hime!" dia menyapa riang. "Kau memanggilku?"

Tsunade yang masih duduk dengan kaki disilangkan tidak menjawab. Dia hanya meraih salah satu dokumen dari tumpukan di depannya sebelum melemparkannya ke arah Jiraiya yang menangkapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Jiraiya cuma perlu kurang dari lima menit untuk membaca dokumen berisi laporan menyeluruh tentang misi terkini Naruto itu. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul sembari mengembalikan dokumen itu ke meja Tsunade, lalu duduk dengan santai di daun jendela yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memasuki ruangan.

Tsunade mencubit batang hidungnya, berusaha mengusir rasa sakit kepala yang ia yakin pasti akan ia rasakan dalam percakapan ini. "...Tolong jelaskan ini."

Jiraiya mencubit dagunya. "Hm, jelaskan atau tidak ya..."

"Jiraiyaa..."

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti," Jiraiya mengangkat tangan. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedikit lebih serius. "Kau tahu satu-satunya masalah yang menghambat perkembangan Naruto?"

Tsunade berpikir selama beberapa saat. Ia memiliki beberapa ide, namun untuk amannya, dia menggeleng saja.

Jiraiya memasang senyum masam sebelum melanjutkan. "Masalah yang kumaksud adalah pendidikan.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, setelah kematian Minato dan Kushina, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sarutobi-sensei dan mempercayai bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja di Konoha, tapi apa yang terjadi? Ketika aku menerima laporan tentang prestasi Naruto di Akademi, aku langsung tahu bahwa ada yang salah. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar, sepanjang dia sekolah di Akademi, pendidikan Naruto telah disabotase sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai pengetahuannya tidak lengkap bahkan banyak salah kaprah, _Taijutsu_-nya berantakan, dan tiga _Ninjutsu_ dasar Akademi saja dia tidak bisa. Andai saja Naruto tidak bertemu dengan Iruka yang secara pribadi memastikan pendidikan Naruto benar arah, Naruto mungkin akan dianggap tidak cukup kompeten untuk lulus dari Akademi.

"Pada saat itu, aku sudah hampir tidak tahan dan ingin menjadikan Naruto murid pribadiku saat itu juga, tapi Sensei memberitahuku bahwa selama menjadi Genin, Naruto akan dilatih oleh Hatake Kakashi. Kukira aku bisa mempercayakan Naruto padanya mengingat dia adalah murid Minato," ekspresi Jiraiya menjadi sedikit gelap dan kepalan tangannya menjadi sedikit lebih erat. "Sayangnya, aku salah."

Tsunade mulai gelisah. Jiraiya itu orangnya memang mesum dan suka bercanda, dan Tsunade juga tidak akan segan untuk menghajar Jiraiya kalau tingkah pria itu sudah mulai tidak karuan, tapi bahkan sang Godaime sendiri tahu ada alasan bagus kenapa Jiraiya dianggap sebagai yang terkuat di antara anggota _Densetsu no Sannin_. Tsunade mungkin memegang jabatan lebih tinggi, tapi dia sendiri akan merasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit ketakutan jika bekas rekan setimnya itu sudah marah.

"Bayangkan, dia sudah menjadi guru Naruto hampir setengah tahun, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mencoba memperbaiki _Taijutsu_-nya yang berantakan. Dia tak pernah mengajarkan satupun jutsu. Bahkan, satu-satunya hal yang didapat Naruto selama dilatih oleh si _Copy Ninja_ itu hanyalah cara menggunakan chakra untuk berjalan di permukaan vertikal," seiring Jiraiya bicara, aura kemarahan yang menguar dari pria paruh baya itu membuat Tsunade mulai berpikir apa dia harus kabur dari ruangan itu sekarang juga. "Tapi aku masih bisa mengerti itu, karena kuakui, kombinasi guru pemalas dan murid bebal memang agak sedikit kurang cocok."

Jiraiya turun dari daun jendela, posisinya yang membelakangi lampu membuat ekspresi wajahnya tertutup bayangan. "Tapi kau tahu apa yang membuatku paling marah, Hime?"

Terhenyak di kursinya, tanpa ada jalan untuk mengelak, dan benar-benar ketakutan, Tsunade hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Dalam masa istirahat satu bulan sebelum fase ketiga Ujian Chuunin, si mata satu brengsek itu menolak permintaan Naruto untuk melatihnya. Dia malah pergi melatih Sasuke, setelah mengoper anak waliku ke orang lain."

"...Tapi itu tidak aneh kan?" tanya Tsunade dengan suara kecil, tak ingin memperburuk keadaan dengan mencoba mencari alasan logis. "Kakashi adalah satu-satunya orang di Konoha yang bisa melatih Sasuke untuk menggunakan Sharingan, jadi wajar kalau dia-"

"Hime," Jiraiya memotong sambil melempar sorotan mata yang agak sedikit terlalu tajam. "Kau tahu apa saja kegunaan Sharingan kan? Jadi kau harusnya tahu kalau Sasuke hanya perlu mengaktifkan Doujutsu-nya untuk mengkopi apapun yang ingin diajarkan si mata satu itu. Dan itu berarti Hatake mengoper Naruto ke orang lain bukan karena dia tak punya waktu untuk melatihnya, tapi karena dia adalah orang yang pilih kasih bahkan pada murid-muridnya sendiri!"

Hening tercipta ketika Jiraiya secara tak sadar melepaskan nafsu membunuh yang melingkupi hampir seisi bangunan. Keadaan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya pria berambut perak itu menghembuskan napas panjang yang diiringi melonggarnya kepalan tangannya.

"Maaf..." ucapnya sambil duduk kembali di daun jendela. "Aku... agak sedikit emosi..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." sahut Tsunade sembari mengurut dadanya yang masih berdetak terlalu cepat. "Tapi kusarankan kita kembali ke topik sebelum aku harus memanggil satu skuad Anbu untuk menghentikanmu sebelum kau pergi membunuh Kakashi."

Wajah Jiraiya nampak malu sesaat sebelum kembali berubah serius. "Langkah pertama yang kuambil dalam latihan Naruto adalah mengajari kembali semua pengetahuan ninja pada Naruto dan berbagai usaha lain untuk memperbaiki IQ-nya yang jongkok itu. Langkah pertama ini baru selesai enam bulan kemudian."

Jiraiya melirik ke arah Tsunade dan harus menahan keinginan untuk terkekeh melihat ekspresi tak percaya di wajah bekas rekan setimnya itu. "Apa? Kau kira aku bercanda saat aku mengatakan kalau Naruto sangat terkebelakang dalam soal kecerdasan?"

"Tapi sampai menghabiskan enam bulan... kau yakin kau tidak salah dengan keputusanmu itu?"

"Sangat yakin," Jiraiya mengangguk dengan percaya diri. "Lagipula, apa kau benar-benar mengira aku akan menghabiskan enam bulan kalau hanya untuk membuatnya lebih pintar?

"Naruto mungkin mewarisi sifat dan kelakuannya dari Kushina, tapi hakikinya, cara bertarung Naruto jauh lebih mirip Minato. Analitik, adaptif, efisien, efektif, kreatif. Pengamatan yang teliti pada setiap faktor pertempuran yang mencakup aspek medan tempur, latar belakang dan karakteristik musuh, bahkan sampai peralatan ninja yang dibawa untuk memberikan serangan balik yang tepat. Setiap tindakan diperhitungkan dengan baik tanpa ada gerakan atau energi yang terbuang percuma. Ada kalanya juga dia bisa mengubah kekuatan utama musuh menjadi senjata makan tuan.

"Bahkan ketika IQ-nya masih jongkok, Naruto sudah memiliki semua itu, dan setelah enam bulan aku mengasah otaknya, dia sudah bisa mengalahkan musuh yang lebih kuat darinya, baik dari segi fisik maupun keahlian, cukup dengan strategi dan taktik yang tepat. Tentu saja, mengembalikan IQ Naruto juga berpengaruh besar pada perkembangannya yang lain. Dia bisa menerima semua pelajaran yang kuberikan hampir seperti spons menyerap air. Teori-teori _Taijutsu_ dan _Ninjutsu_ hanya perlu kuajarkan sekali sebelum terpatri di otaknya, dan dia hanya perlu beberapa kali latihan tempur untuk mengintegrasi pengetahuan baru itu ke gaya bertarungnya."

Melihat Tsunade yang masih agak sangsi, Jiraiya menyunggingkan sengiran miring. "Aku punya bukti. Kau masih ingat tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika _Yuki no Kuni_ berubah nama menjadi _Haru no Kuni_ setelah Kazahana Koyuki mengambil kembali tahtanya sebagai Daimyo? Yang memungkinkan itu terjadi adalah Naruto."

"...Hah?"

"Misi itu awalnya misi level C, dengan deskripsi menjadi bodyguard aktris Fujikaze Yukie selama syuting di _Yuki no Kuni_. Usut punya usut, ternyata nama asli Yukie adalah Kazahana Koyuki, putri mantan Daimyo _Yuki no Kuni_ yang dulu terbunuh dalam kudeta yang didalangi oleh saudaranya sendiri, Kazahana Dotou. Pertikaian kami juga menyangkut tiga _Nukenin_ dari Yukigakure: Rouga Nadare, Kakuyoku Fubuki, dan Fukuyama Mizore.

"Mereka memiliki baju pelindung aneh bernama _Chakra no Yoroi_ yang tidak hanya melindungi tapi juga menyerap chakra dari _Ninjutsu_ dan _Genjutsu_, serta menciptakan medan kakas yang memantulkan serangan proyektil. Naruto hanya perlu dua kali tempur untuk menemukan kelemahan baju pelindung itu.

"Dia menyimpulkan bahwa efek _Chakra no Yoroi_ berasal dari medan kakas yang digenerasi oleh sebuah inti. Inti ini sangat tidak stabil sehingga dua inti tak boleh sampai bertemu karena akan menimbulkan reaksi keras yang akan menyebabkan ledakan besar. Dengan pengetahuan ini, kami berhasil menang."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu," Tsunade membuka lacinya lalu mengambil sebotol sake lalu menenggak isinya langsung tanpa cawan. Dua tegukan kemudian, dia baru bicara lagi. "Kau tidak bercanda kan? Kalian berdua membebaskan sebuah negeri dari seorang tiran sekaligus mengembalikan tahta pewaris sesungguhnya?"

"Yah, secara teknis sih, Naruto yang melakukan itu. Peranku saat itu cuma mengalahkan tiga _Nukenin_ dari Yukigakure yang merupakan bawahan Dotou serta menahan sisa pasukan sementara Naruto pergi untuk mengalahkan Dotou sendiri." Jiraiya tiba-tiba memasang senyum mesum. "Dan karena keberhasilan itu, aku berhasil mendapat persetujuan sang artis besar Fujikaze Yukie untuk jadi pemain utama saat Icha-Icha Paradise tulisanku diangkat menjadi film."

Andai saja Tsunade mendengar komentar mesum itu, dia pasti sudah menghajar Jiraiya, namun saat ini kunoichi berpangkat Hokage itu sedang sangat sibuk mencerna informasi mengejutkan yang baru ia terima. "...Tunggu dulu, jadi misi ke Nami ini bukan pertama kalinya misi Naruto berubah FUBAR?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan sejujurnya, hampir setiap misi yang kami terima dalam perjalanan kami berubah proporsi secara drastis," Jiraiya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mulai menghitung dengan jari. "Pertama, misi ke _Yuki no Kuni_ itu. Kedua, misi mencari binatang peliharaan yang hilang membuat kami berurusan dengan seorang Shogun dari daratan seberang lautan yang mencari batu sakti bernama _Gelel no Ishi_. Lalu, lagi-lagi misi menjadi bodyguard pangeran dari _Tsuki no Kuni_ berubah menjadi usaha menghentikan kudeta. Lalu juga misi untuk melindungi seorang Miko bernama Shion berubah menjadi misi menghentikan kebangkitan Mouryou, seorang iblis kuno, yang kemudian dilanjutkan menjadi perang habis-habisan melawan pasukan prajurit batu dan Mouryou sendiri."

Pada saat itu, di atas meja Tsunade sudah ada dua botol sake, isinya habis ditenggak oleh sang Godaime yang merasa dia perlu bantuan untuk menerima informasi yang sejujurnya hampir tak bisa ia percaya. Naruto? Naruto yang bego, usil, dan mesum itu ternyata menyembunyikan kemampuan yang seperti ini?

"Tapi kalau aku harus jujur, pencapaian tertinggiku saat melatih Naruto tentu saja bukan _Taijutsu_ atau _Ninjutsu_," kali ini, Jiraiya memasang senyum misterius yang membuat Tsunade kebat-kebit diserang rasa penasaran. "Mau tahu?"

"Kumohon, Jiraiya, aku tahu kau senang sekali melihatku penasaran seperti ini... tapi aku benar-benar merasa seperti sedang serangan jantung nih!"

Jiraiya tertawa. "Aku menganggap pencapaian tertinggiku dalam latihan Naruto adalah saat aku mulai mengajarinya _Fuuinjutsu_."

"..." Tsunade diam sesaat, dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. "...Eh?"

"Hime..." Jiraiya menepuk dahinya. "Laporan tadi tidak benar-benar kau baca ya?"

Dengan wajah merah menahan malu, Tsunade meraih berkas di atas meja dan kembali membaca isinya. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah nama. "_Kabe o Gekitai_..." Jiraiya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "_H-Hiraishin_...?!" kali ini, jari tengah. "K-K-K―"

"Yep," sahut Jiraiya sambil ikut mengangkat jari manisnya. "_Kyo no Senjou_. _Fuuin_ legendaris yang hilang dalam _Shinkuu no Sensou_ (The Scarlet War) dan bahkan tak bisa diciptakan kembali oleh Minato."

Berkas laporan di tangan Tsunade jatuh ke permukaan meja dengan suara debuk pelan sementara sang Hokage terhenyak kembali ke kursinya. "Tapi.. itu berarti..."

"Ya, dia sudah melampauiku sebagai sesama pengguna _Fuuinjutsu_."

Tsunade mengusap wajahnya, menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa saat sebelum memberi senyum tipis pada Jiraiya. "Kalau itu benar, maka kau sudah benar-benar melatihnya dengan baik, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya kembali menerawang ke luar jendela. "...Yah, sejujurnya sih, aku tidak merasa patut diberi penghargaan.

"Kau ingat saat tadi kubilang dia bisa mengintegrasi apapun yang kuajarkan hanya dengan beberapa kali latih tempur kan? Alasan untuk itu bukanlah karena dia genius atau berbakat atau apa, karena semua itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Setiap kali aku mengajarinya sesuatu yang baru, Naruto akan berlatih tanpa tahu waktu, dia bahkan menyelinap keluar dari penginapan hampir setiap malam untuk berlatih sampai pagi. Tidak jarang aku menemukannya pingsan setelah latihan sampai tubuhnya kehabisan tenaga," Jiraiya menyunggingkan senyum masam. "Kau ingat Gai dan muridnya yang maniak latihan itu? Bayangkan latihan mereka, lalu kali lipatkan tiga kali."

"...Seberat itu?" Tsunade meringis. "Tapi latihan seberat itu akan merusak tubuhnya! Kenapa kau membiarkannya melakukan latihan seperti itu?!"

"Alasan pertama, tidak peduli seperti apa aku memarahi atau mengomelinya, Naruto tidak pernah mendengarkan. Kau tahu sendiri betapa keras kepalanya anak itu. Dia mungkin mewarisi sebagian besar sifat dan watak Kushina, tapi entah kenapa dia malah juga mewarisi sifat kepala batunya si Minato. Sedangkan untuk alasan kedua, adalah karena dia mewarisi darah klan Uzumaki."

"Darah klan Uzumaki?"

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Klan Uzumaki memiliki sebuah kelebihan, yaitu DNA dengan desain khusus yang membuat sel tubuh mereka memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia lain. Kemampuan yang diberi nama _Mugen_ _Saisei_ (Infinite Rebirth). Kemampuan ini sangat mirip dengan _Souzou Saisei _(Creation Rebirth) ciptaanmu, dengan kekurangan kecepatan pembelahan sel jauh di bawah teknikmu, walaupun masih lebih cepat dari manusia biasa. Akan tetapi, seperti yang kubilang, DNA klan Uzumaki memiliki desain khusus sehingga, tidak seperti _Souzou Saisei_, kapabilitas _Mugen Saisei_ sama sekali tidak dipengaruhi oleh fenomena _hayflick limit_. Kemampuan ini jugalah yang membuat semua anggota klan Uzumaki berumur sangat panjang," Jiraiya mencubit dagunya. "Yah... pada dasarnya sih, _Mugen Saisei_ adalah _Souzou Saisei_ dengan kecepatan penyembuhan yang jauh lebih rendah, tapi sebagai gantinya, tidak memiliki kerugian apapun."

"Ahh... benar juga, aku ingat sekarang. Inspirasi untuk menciptakan _Souzou Saisei_ juga kudapatkan setelah aku melihat kemampuan pembelahan sel yang dimiliki Mito-baachan." Tsunade kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Ahh, dia mengerti sekarang. Sebagai Inryou Nin, Tsunade tahu bahwa proses penguatan otot adalah hasil dari kerusakan otot yang disebut _muscle's fiber trauma_ yang kemudian akan mengaktifkan mekanisme perbaikan biologis dari sel satelit yang akan menyebabkan ketebalan dan massa otot bertambah. "Jadi begitu ya... kalau orang biasa, latihan seberat itu tanpa diselingi istirahat akan berakibat cedera, tapi dengan kemampuan khusus itu, semakin berat Naruto latihan, semakin cepat juga dia bertambah kuat."

"Benar, sehingga kurasa tidak salah kalau aku mengatakan bahwa kekuatan Naruto sekarang adalah hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Aku hanya memberi sedikit petunjuk agar latihannya menjadi seefektif mungkin. Begitu juga saat aku memberinya pelajaran _Fuuinjutsu_.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa _Fuuinjutsu_ dianggap sebagai salah satu ilmu paling ditakuti, Hime? Alasan untuk itu kuketahui ketika dulu aku mengajarkan _Fuuinjutsu_ pada Minato. Aku tidak tahu apakah klan itu memiliki semacam _Doujutsu_ atau apa, tapi anggota klan Namikaze memiliki kemampuan unik untuk melihat [Data] yang membentuk dunia ini, dan menurut apa yang dulu dikatakan Minato, [Data] tersebut tertulis dalam simbol _Fuuinjutsu_ yang kemudian dia beri nama [Aksara Semesta]. Semua makhluk hidup dan benda mati di dunia ini, baik itu batu atau pohon, tanah atau air, bahkan binatang atau manusia sekalipun, semuanya memiliki [Data] yang menyimpan informasi tentang keadaan tubuh, umur, garis keturunan, bahkan sampai identitas genetik. Wujud sebenarnya dari _Fuuinjutsu_ aliran Namikaze adalah penyusunan kembali [Aksara Semesta] sehingga bisa mengalterisasi atau memodifikasi [Data] di dunia ini untuk memperoleh efek yang diinginkan.

"Singkatnya, _Fuuinjutsu_ aliran Namikaze adalah ilmu yang bisa menciptakan perubahan pada aspek-aspek [Kenyataan] itu sendiri. Itulah kenapa Naruto harus bergantung pada dirinya sendiri untuk belajar menguasai _Fuuinjutsu_ aliran Namikaze."

Tsunade tidak bisa buka suara. Saat ini dia sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan terkesima sampai-sampai sang Hokage itu tak yakin apakah dia bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang koheren.

"Yah, kurasa hanya menjelaskan dinamika latihan Naruto takkan bisa memberimu gambaran jelas tentang seberapa baik dia bisa menggunakannya dalam pertarungan. Tapi kurasa aku bisa memberi bukti untuk itu. Katakan padaku, Hime, apa kau pernah mendengar kabar tentang Koryuuzan (Mount Koryuu)?"

Tsunade menutup matanya sambil berusaha mengingat hal yang dimaksud. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya menjeblak terbuka. "Tunggu dulu... Koryuuzan?! Itu juga perbuatan kalian?!"

"...Tolong jangan buat seakan-akan kami sudah melakukan tindak kriminal dong."

"Kalian tahu tidak kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh peristiwa itu?! Gara-gara ada kabar tentang kemunculan lima naga kuno yang ingin menghancurkan dunia, Konoha sampai ada dalam keadaan Siaga Merah hampir sepanjang minggu! Aku sampai tidak tidur beberapa hari gara-gara tegang menunggu serangan, tahu!" omel Tsunade yang dengan emosi menunjuk-nunjuk Jiraiya. "Dan tiba-tiba saja, keadaan jadi tenang! Lima naga itu lenyap secara misterius dan tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu kenapa! Jadi itu perbuatan kalian?!"

"Oi, sebagai pembelaanku, aku sendiri tidak tahu menahu sampai sesudah masalah itu selesai."

Tsunade terhenyak ke kursinya lagi. "...Apa?"

"Maksudku adalah, pada saat itu aku dan Naruto sedang terpisah karena aku sedang melakukan kontak dengan salah satu kolega jaringan mata-mataku. Menurut cerita Naruto, dia bertemu dengan seorang cewek bernama Tatsuhiro Akari yang mengatakan bahwa ada seekor naga yang akan menyerang desa yang saat itu dia diami. Naruto sih awalnya sangsi, tapi ketika dia memutuskan untuk mengecek ke luar desa, ehh seujug-ujug itu naga beneran muncul."

"Jiraiya... tolong jangan bikin ini seperti kisah komedi dong..."

"Habisnya dari tadi kau pasang wajah seperti mau pingsan melulu sih. Aku kan cuma ingin mencairkan suasana sedikit," sahut Jiraiya sambil nyengir miring. "Oke, oke, kembali ke topik.

"Usut punya usut, cewek itu, beserta kakaknya yang bernama Kuroma, adalah keturunan klan Ryuu yang konon merupakan _Ryuu Shugo_ (Dragon Guardians) yang kuat dan ditakuti sehingga hampir mengalami kepunahan beberapa waktu sebelum Perang Dunia Shinobi I. Karena itulah Kuroma ingin membalas dendam dengan memanggil lima _Genryuu_ dan berusaha menyatukan mereka semua untuk menciptakan _Hikari Genryuu_ yang konon sanggup menghancurkan dunia. Nah, di sinilah Naruto benar-benar menunjukkan tajinya, tidak hanya dalam _Taijutsu_ dan _Ninjutsu_, tapi juga _Fuuinjutsu_.

"Koryuuzan memiliki efek aneh yang membuat kontrol chakra menjadi tak terkendali, tidak hanya itu, Koruma sendiri merupakan seorang ahli _Fuuinjutsu_ dan berhasil menciptakan _Fuuin_ yang memungkinkannya memakai lima elemen _Seishitsu Henka_ (Nature Transformation) dasar. Naruto, dengan menggunakan _Fuuinjutsu_ aliran Namikaze, tidak hanya berhasil menciptakan _Fuuin_ untuk menangkal efek pengacau chakra Koryuuzan, tapi juga me-_reverse engineer_ _segel_ Koruma untuk menciptakan _Fuuin_ yang membuat terlindungi dari lima elemen dasar. _Fuuin_ inilah, dibantu dengan pedang pusaka [Ryuujin] yang diberikan oleh Akari, yang ia pakai untuk melawan serta mengalahkan lima _Genryu_ yang masing-masing memiliki elemen utama seperti angin, api, tanah, petir, dan air."

"Tapi pada akhirnya, Kuroma berhasil membangkitkan kembali _Hikari Genryuu_, namun alih-alih dirinya sendiri, Akari mengorbankan diri untuk menggantikan Kuroma. Di sinilah kemampuan _Fuuinjutsu_ Naruto benar-benar terbukti. Dengan semua pengetahuan yang sudah ia miliki, Naruto berhasil menciptakan kembali _Kyo no Senjou_ yang menyegel lima elemen dasar bumi secara bersamaan, yang menyebabkan lima wujud awal sang naga menjadi sia-sia, dan berhasil melenyapkan _Hikari Genryuu_ tanpa harus membunuh Akari yang menjadi tubuh inang bagi sang naga."

Tsunade membuka lacinya sekali lagi, meraih sebotol sake, lalu menelan setengah isinya dengan satu tegukan panjang. "...Astaga," wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi sambil memijit keningnya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit kepala karena harus melalui sesi kejutan demi kejutan sepanjang malam. "Dasar semua Namikaze itu... melihat kemampuan mereka, aku tidak akan heran kalau merekalah pencipta _Fuuinjutsu_ yang sebenarnya."

Ada hening sejenak, kesunyian yang membuat Tsunade curiga. Kecurigaan sang Hokage itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia melirik Jiraiya yang kembali memasang wajah serius. "Tunggu dulu, Jiraiya? Aku tadi cuma ngoceh sembarangan, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Jiraiya nampak berpikir keras seperti sedang bingung. "...Hime, apa yang akan kuberitahukan padamu sekarang mungkin hanya teori-teori dengan sedikit bukti konkrit, tapi tetap tak boleh sampai bocor pada orang lain. Mengerti?"

Merasa tegang, sang Godaime hanya mengangguk.

"Ketika klan Namikaze mulai menunjukkan kepiawaian mereka dalam _Fuuinjutsu_, aku mulai merasa curiga. Kemampuan yang bisa membaca dan menulis kembali [Aksara Semesta] macam itu tak mungkin muncul begitu saja tanpa asal-usul yang jelas. Kecurigaan inilah yang membuatku memulai penyelidikan, dengan hasil yang sangat luas.

"Hasil pertama yang kudapat memang tidak memiliki hubungan langsung, tapi tetap tidak kalah penting. Kau tahu bahwa klan Uzumaki memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan klan Senju kan? Nah, aku berhasil mendapatkan catatan sejarah garis keturunan kedua klan, tapi saat kuteliti, kedua garis keturunan ini tidak tertaut di manapun. Lalu mengapa klan Uzumaki bisa menjadi kerabat klan Senju yang merupakan keturunan langsung Rikudou Sennin? Jawabannya kutemukan dalam ukiran kuno yang ada dalam sebuah reruntuhan dari masa berabad-abad silam. Kalimat yang menarik perhatianku kurang lebih bunyinya seperti ini, _'...Dia yang telah menyelamatkan dunia, lahir dari rahim seorang ibu yang rambutnya sewarna matahari senja...'_."

"Matahari senja... merah... tunggu dulu, jadi artinya...?!"

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Kalau ukiran kuno itu benar, maka itu berarti ibu Rikudou Sennin berasal dari klan Uzumaki, karena seperti kita tahu, rambut semerah matahari senja adalah ciri khas keturunan klan Uzumaki."

Kening Tsunade berkerut. "Tunggu sebentar, lalu apa hubungannya hal ini dengan kemampuan unik klan Namikaze?"

"Aku baru mau membahas itu," kata Jiraiya sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Apa yang baru kuberitahukan padamu baru mengungkap setengah misteri. Akan tetapi, dalam ukiran kuno yang sama juga tertulis bahwa alasan Rikudou Sennin mendapat julukan penyelamat dunia tidak hanya berasal dari budinya yang membawa dunia pada kedamaian, tapi juga karena dia berhasil menyegel seorang iblis sakti yang dulu merongrong dunia. Kita berdua tahu apa maksudnya ini. Kata [Menyegel] di sana jelas-jelas menjadi bukti bahwa apa yang digunakan Rikudou Sennin adalah _Fuuinjutsu_. Tapi dari catatan-catatan kuno lain yang kutemukan, tak ada satupun petunjuk yang menyebutkan bahwa teknik [Penyegelan] itu sendiri diciptakan oleh Rikudou Sennin, ataupun klan Uzumaki."

"Aku tidak menemukan jawabannya sampai baru-baru ini," Jiraiya melanjutkan dengan suara yang kian bersemangat. "Aku menemukan bekas sebuah kuil yang sudah menjadi reruntuhan, namun memiliki ruang bawah tanah yang menyimpan banyak gulungan. Kebanyakan gulungan itu sudah menjadi debu karena dimakan jaman, namun salah satu yang masih cukup utuh untuk dibaca malah memberikan informasi yang sudah puluhan tahun kucari.

"Kalau ukiran kuno yang kuceritakan sebelumnya mengungkap siapa ibu Rikudou Sennin, maka gulungan ini mengungkap siapa ayahnya. Dituliskan di situ, keinginan untuk membawa kedamaian pada dunia serta hampir semua keahlian Rikudou Sennin adalah sesuatu ia warisi dari ayahnya, seorang Onmyouji sakti lagi bijaksana yang mampu membaca aksara yang membentuk alam semesta dan mengubahnya sesuai keinginannya. Di sana juga disebutkan ciri khusus sang Onmyouji yang juga diwarisi oleh Rikudou Sennin, yaitu_ '...Rambut keemasan seperti cahaya matahari pagi dan mata biru setinggi langit dan sedalam lautan...'_. Ini tidak hanya memberi petunjuk bahwa setengah darah Rikudou Sennin berasal dari klan Namikaze, tapi juga menjelaskan kenapa klan Namikaze memiliki kemampuan membaca [Aksara Semesta], serta bukti bahwa klan Namikaze-lah yang pada awalnya menciptakan ilmu _Fuuinjutsu_.

"Nah, dari sini, tinggal satu pertanyaan yang tersisa. Mengapa klan Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan _Fuuinjutsu_ dan bukannya klan Namikaze? Karena dalam ukiran maupun gulungan kuno itu tak sedikitpun menyebutkan tentang klan sang Onmyouji bijaksana, aku membuat teori bahwa Rikudou Sennin tak pernah membuat kontak dengan klan asal ayahnya, sehingga ilmu _Fuuinjutsu_ yang diwarisi Rikudou Sennin dari ayahnya dan sudah ia kembangkan itu hanya bisa ia tinggalkan pada klan ibunya, klan Uzumaki, agar ilmu itu tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

"Tunggu!" potong Tsunade nyaring sembari berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya. Wanita itu nampak limbung sesaat sebelum terhenyak kembali ke kursinya. "Tolong, tunggu sebentar... semua informasi ini sudah benar-benar kelewatan, kepalaku benar-benar terasa mau pecah nih..."

"Jangan terlalu dianggap serius, sudah kubilang semua ini cuma teori kan?"

"Jiraiya, kau sadar tidak kalau apa yang kau sebut teori itu agak terlalu masuk akal? Saking masuk akalnya, aku sampai agak ketakutan nih!" Tsunade menarik napas yang bergetar beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri. Mimpi apa dia kemarin? Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dalam satu malam dia akan dikejutkan bukan hanya dengan kemampuan Naruto sesungguhnya yang melampaui hampir semua ninja di Konoha, keberhasilannya dalam menyelesaikan misi yang semuanya selalu berlevel S, tapi juga teori bahwa pada hakikatnya Naruto adalah buah persatuan dua garis keturunan yang di masa lampau telah melahirkan seorang legenda yang menjadi nenek moyang dunia shinobi itu sendiri!

"Jadi... ada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto adalah kemunculan kedua Rikudou Sennin?"

"Aku tidak bisa berkata pasti. Kuulangi lagi, Hime, semua yang kau dengar ini hanyalah teori karena tak ada bukti solid yang membuat asumsi bahwa Rikudou Sennin adalah keturunan klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze menjadi sebuah fakta yang valid."

"Jiraiya, yang kutanyakan adalah, ada kemungkinan atau tidak?"

"...Ada, tapi sangat kecil," Jiraiya menyaksikan Tsunade yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya menghembuskan napas berat. "Makanya aku ingin semua ini dirahasiakan. Kalau sampai ada desa lain yang tahu, kita bisa dihadapkan dengan permintaan aliansi, atau malah serangan habis-habisan karena mereka takut pada potensi yang tersimpan dalam diri Naruto."

"Potensi yang kurasa sudah mulai muncul ke permukaan kalau aku melihat misi-misi yang sudah dia selesaikan," sahut Tsunade. "Menyelamatkan sebuah negeri dari seorang tiran, menggagalkan seorang Shogun dari seberang lautan yang berniat menguasai dunia dengan batu sakti, melengserkan usaha kudeta pada sebuah negeri, mengalahkan seorang iblis yang datang dari entah jaman apa dan pasukan prajurit batunya untuk melindungi seorang Miko, dan yang paling akhir, dia tidak hanya berhasil menundukkan lima naga kuno, tapi juga mengalahkan naga sakti yang merupakan hasil penggabungan lima naga tersebut. Bahkan walaupun kau juga membantunya, tetap saja ini sebuah pencapaian yang tidak bisa kupercaya."

"Secara teknis, aku hanya membantunya sampai misi yang keempat, dan itupun hanya untuk mengurusi ikan terinya. Masalah di Koryuuzan itu dia selesaikan sendirian."

"Ma. Ka. Nya! Itu poin yang ingin kutekankan!" teriak Tsunade yang sudah setengah mabuk. "Kalau saja aku tidak mendengar ini dari mulutmu sendiri, aku pasti sudah menganggap semua ini hanya gurauan orang yang kelewat sering berkhayal! Terakhir kali aku mendengar kisah seperti ini adalah saat Hashirama-jiichan mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan Kyuubi seorang diri!"

Tsunade mengurut keningnya sambil menggerutu. "Sialan... gara-gara kau, sekarang kepalaku sudah benar-benar pening nih..." ia menenggak sakenya sekali lagi. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?"

"Kenapa aku baru tahu ini sekarang? Kenapa kalian harus menyembunyikan ini?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada sedikit meninggi, sesuatu yang mungkin bisa disebabkan alkohol yang mulai mencemari jalan pikirannya. "Kau tahu seburuk apa Naruto sudah dicemooh tiga bulan terakhir ini? Mereka mengatainya ninja payah yang tidak pantas dilatih oleh salah satu Sannin karena hanya pantas mendapat kerjaan sebagai seorang _Chiji_ padahal sudah latihan tiga tahun!"

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu itu, Hime?" Jiraiya balas bertanya dengan suara berbahaya yang membuat Tsunade tersentak. "Kau kira aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia pulang ke Konoha tanpa menunjukkan perkembangannya? Kau kira aku tega berbuat seperti itu pada muridku―tidak, pada anak waliku sendiri?!"

"T-tapi... lalu kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kalau musuh Naruto tidak hanya ada di luar desa kan? Yang kumaksud tidak hanya sebagian besar anggota Dewan sipil, tapi juga ketiga tua bangka yang menjadi penasihatmu itu. Kau kira apa yang bisa terjadi kalau mereka tahu bahwa Naruto sudah jadi cukup kuat sampai bisa menjadi bahaya untuk kedudukan mereka?"

"Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Cepat atau lambat, kabar bahwa Naruto berhasil mengalahkan satu pasukan pengguna _Juinjutsu_, _Hebi_ _Kuchiyose_, bahkan Orochimaru sendiri akan cepat beredar, dan Dewan Konoha punya hak untuk mengakses laporan ini. Kita tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan kemampuan Naruto yang sebenarnya lebih lama lagi!"

"Ahh, kalau soal itu, kurasa kau tidak usah panik," sahut Jiraiya dengan senyum pede. "Ketika dulu Naruto membuat keputusan untuk menyembunyikan kemampuannya, dia juga bilang bahwa dia hanya perlu waktu sedikit lagi untuk memfinalisasi rencananya. Sekarang, tiga bulan sudah lewat. Kurasa kita tunggu saja sampai besok tiba, dan kita akan tahu rencana seperti apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepala si bocah usil itu."

Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping Jiraiya, membiarkan angin malam dan cahaya rembulan membelai sosoknya sebelum menyodorkan botol sake di tangannya. "Kuharap kau benar, Jiraiya. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada yang salah..."

"Percayalah pada Naruto, Hime," ucap Jiraiya sembari menerima botol sake itu dan menghabiskan isinya dalam satu tegukan.

"Dia jauh lebih pintar dari apa yang bisa kau bayangkan."

_~•~_

Naruto tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Satu pengamatan singkat ke sekeliling memberitahu Naruto bahwa dia hanya ketiduran sebentar, jika menilik Haku yang masih belum selesai memasak. Suara desisan margarin yang bertemu wajan panas terdengar telinganya sementara Naruto kembali mengamati sekelilingnya dengan lebih teliti, mencari apa gerangan yang membangunkannya dari tidur.

Lalu dia melihatnya. Suara kicauan petir pelan yang familier serta percikan listrik yang terlihat sekilas di luar jendela sudah menjadi petunjuk yang cukup bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Haku."

"Hm?" Haku yang sedang sibuk membuat telur dadar menyahut sambil menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ada apa, Naruto-sama?"

"Aku mau keluar sebentar ya," kata Naruto sambil berdiri perlahan-lahan. "Paling cuma sepuluh menit kok."

Melihat anggukan Haku, Naruto mulai pergi ke pintu depan dengan langkah yang santai namun siaga. Segera setelah pintu itu tertutup dan Naruto lepas dari pengamatan Haku, ia langsung melompat sebelum mendarat tanpa suara di atap.

Seperti perkiraannya, di sana sudah menunggu sosok dengan rambut hitam dan wajah kalem yang ia kenal.

"Sasuke."

Mata sang lawan bicara yang tadi tertutup mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Keheningan antara kedua shinobi muda itu terus berlangsung beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya pecah ketika si rambut hitam buka suara.

"...Dasar eksibisionis."

"APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Naruto marah sambil menghempaskan kakinya kuat-kuat dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. "Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari orang yang suka pamer dada seperti kau!"

Sasuke nyengir, sengiran miring sinis yang selalu sukses membuat Naruto makin kesal itu. "Dobe, kalau orang melihatku telanjang dada begini, kata yang muncul di kepala mereka pasti seksi. Tapi kalau kau, satu-satunya kata yang muncul di kepala adalah miskin."

"Berisik, dasar kepala pantat ayam narsis!" balas Naruto panas. "Kau manggil-manggil aku miskin, padahal kau sendiri pakai sabuk dari tali tambang seperti itu!"

"..." Sasuke diam sejenak. "...Ini fashion."

"Fashion di mananya, bego?! Kalau menurutku sih, itu namanya kurang modal!"

"Oi, tolong jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti aku ketahuan."

Naruto mendengus keras. "Lalu? Ngapain kau di sini? Kau tidak jauh-jauh mampir ke Konoha hanya untuk mengataiku eksibisionis dan miskin kan?"

"Kudengar kau berhasil mengalahkan Orochimaru," ucap Sasuke kemudian. "Aku juga dengar kau harus memakai kekuatan Kyuubi untuk melakukan itu."

Naruto bersidekap sebelum menjawab. "Ya, itu benar."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" wajah Sasuke tetap kalem saat ia bertanya, namun nada suara pemuda itu menyimpan rasa khawatir yang disembunyikan dengan sangat baik sampai hampir tidak kentara. "Kau tahu menggunakan chakra Kyuubi bisa merusak organ dalammu kan?"

"Tenang saja. Sekarang aku memang menderita keracunan chakra ringan, tapi untungnya, aku berhasil dihentikan sebelum efek korosif chakra Kyuubi sempat membuat kerusakan lebih jauh. _Mugen Saisei_ akan memperbaiki kerusakan apapun yang sudah ditimbulkan chakra Kyuubi, tapi mungkin aku takkan bisa bertarung dulu sampai satu atau dua minggu," Naruto menyunggingkan sengiran miring khasnya. "Yah, beruntungnya, Orochimaru pasti sekarang sedang sangat menderita karena sudah terinfeksi efek korosif chakra Kyuubi. Paling tidak, sekarang kerjaanmu jadi lebih mudah, ya kan?"

"Hmph," Sasuke mendengus sinis. "Bahkan walaupun dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan lemah setelah melawanmu, aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkan si manusia ular itu tanpa_―_Auw! Apa-apaan sih, Dobe?!"

"Sumpah deh, Sasuke, kadang aku bingung harus bagaimana untuk menyembuhkan kepala besarmu yang suka kelewat sombong itu." kata Naruto dengan kepalan yang masih terangkat setelah menggetok kepala Sasuke. "Fokus, oke? Bagaimana dengan tugasmu yang lain?"

Sasuke menggerutu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri, namun berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan kembali nyengir angkuh. "Kau kira kau sedang bicara pada siapa?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalan tangannya lagi. "Sasuke..."

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti," sahut Sasuke sambil menjauh satu langkah dari bekas rekan satu timnya itu, tak ingin mendapat getokan di kepala lagi. "Aku sudah berhasil menemukan sisa markas rahasia Orochimaru."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayakan soal ini padamu, Sasuke," pujinya tulus. "Jadi, kira-kira berapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan untuk membasmi semua markas itu? Lalu, apa kau juga perlu bala bantuan?"

"Kurang lebih satu bulan. Dan untuk soal bala bantuan, kurasa tidak perlu," melihat perubahan warna muka Naruto, Sasuke cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Kutekankan dulu, aku tidak mengatakan ini untuk menyombongkan diri. Hanya saja, orang-orang yang setia pada Orochimaru hanya sedikit. Tidak hanya tahanan dan objek eksperimen, bahkan bawahan Orochimaru sendiri banyak yang menginginkan kehancuran ilmuwan gila itu. Dan kalau itu masih kurang, aku juga sudah berhasil meyakinkan sebagian besar untuk ikut memberontak. Mereka bahkan bersedia bergabung dengan Konoha kalau aku berjanji melepaskan mereka dari cengkeraman Orochimaru."

"Baguslah. Jadi kurasa aku bisa menyerahkan soal Orochimaru padamu kan?"

"Untuk itu sih, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi bagianmu sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. "Pertemuanmu dengan Orochimaru mungkin membuat tugasku jadi jauh lebih mudah, tapi sekarang kau sudah tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kemampuanmu dari Dewan Konoha. Bagaimana kau akan mengatasi masalah ini?"

Ekspresi Naruto bukannya jadi kelam, dia malah melepaskan sengiran lebar. "Dua hari lagi aku berumur enam belas tahun."

"Hn? Apa hubungannya ulang tahunmu dengan_―_Oh," Sasuke mengusap-usap dagunya, otaknya yang cemerlang langsung membuatnya mengerti apa implikasi satu informasi itu. Matanya melebar sedikit. "Ahh... jadi begitu ya. Jadi rupanya ini yang kau tunggu-tunggu."

"Yep," Naruto ikut nyengir lebar. "Mereka kira mereka tak terkalahkan dalam politik. Akan kubuktikan kalau mereka sudah sangat keliru."

"Artinya aku tidak salah membawakan ini," kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. "Nih. Mungkin lebih cepat dua hari, tapi selamat ulang tahun."

"Oh? Hadiah ulang tahun? Apa isinya?" tanya Naruto girang sambil menerima gulungan yang ternyata berisi _Fuuin_ penyimpanan itu. "Bisa kubuka sekarang?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Silakan."

Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya dan melumerkan darah yang sudah dicampuri chakra ke tengah-tengah kombinasi simbol _Fuuin_ itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat... hadiah macam apapun yang semula ada dalam bayangan Naruto, ini bukanlah salah satunya!

Karena _Fuuin_ itu menyimpan tubuh seorang pria dewasa yang kaku dan tak bernapas.

"UWAH!" jerit Naruto sambil melompat mundur ketakutan. "Teme, kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Ngapain kau memberiku MAYAT untuk hadiah ulang tahun?! Sekedar informasi ya, aku ini bukan kanibal!"

Bibir Sasuke sekarang melengkung sembari remaja itu menahan rasa ingin tertawa. "Oi, Dobe, lihat benar-benar. Ini bukan mayat."

Perkataan Sasuke berhasil menghentikan Naruto yang sudah siap mengamuk lagi. Setelah rasa terkejutnya mulai mereda, remaja berambut pirang itu segera menyadari keberadaan sebuah kertas Fuuin yang terpasang di dada tubuh yang awalnya ia anggap mayat itu.

"Bukannya ini segel _Eimin_ (Eternal Sleep) yang kuberikan padamu dulu...?" tanya Naruto sambil mengamati _Fuuin_ yang bisa menciptakan kondisi mati suri jika diaplikasikan pada makhluk hidup itu. Matanya melebar. "Sasuke, apa ini...?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk sambil menggunakan kakinya untuk membalikkan tubuh pria yang kelihatannya tak bernyawa itu. Di pundak kanan bagian belakang nampak tiga simbol yang membentuk formasi segitiga. "Sesuai pesananmu, sampel _Juinjutsu_ yang sudah bisa mencapai _Joutai Ni_ dan bukan yang tipe purwa rupa."

"Uooh, akhirnya...!" teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat sambil langsung mengamati segel terkutuk itu.

"Jadi sekarang kau bisa menemukan cara untuk mengenyahkan segel yang satu ini kan?"

"He, tidak sabaran amat sih," Naruto berdiri lagi. "Kenapa? Kau sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan _Juinjutsu_ di lehermu itu?"

Sasuke mengusap leher belakangnya, ke arah _Juinjutsu_ yang tiga tahun lalu diberikan Orochimaru padanya, sambil bergidik, "Coba kau tahu rasanya, Dobe..."

"Aku mengerti. Saat kau pulang kembali ke Konoha, aku pasti sudah punya cara untuk melenyapkan segel terkutuk itu. Aku janji." Naruto menepuk bahu shinobi yang sampai sekarang masih disangka pengkhianat itu. "Dan kali ini kita juga tak perlu pura-pura musuhan lagi."

"Tepati kata-katamu, Dobe. Mengingat kau juga sudah tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya, kali berikutnya aku di Konoha aku ingin kita bertarung sekali lagi, dan kali ini aku tidak mau diganggu oleh 'hadiah' Orochimaru ini."

"Ha, kau kira kau bisa mengalahkanku, Teme?"

Kali ini, giliran Sasuke yang menggetok kepala Naruto. "Siapa yang sombong sekarang?"

Mereka berdua tertawa, sebuah kombinasi dua suara yang sudah lama sekali tak terdengar di Konoha.

Setelah tawanya reda, Sasuke mengacungkan tangannya yang masih terkepal ke depan. "Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto mempertemukan tinjunya sendiri ke kepalan tangan Sasuke sambil nyengir. "Musuh yang ada di luar Konoha adalah urusanmu, Teme."

Sasuke membalas sengiran itu. "Dan musuh yang ada di dalam Konoha adalah urusanmu, Dobe."

Sasuke menarik tangannya, lalu dengan _Shunshin_, sosoknya menghilang, lenyap ditelan kegelapan malam.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Anda sekalian benar-benar mengira hamba akan membuat Sasuke menjadi antagonis ya? Haha, I would like to see that surprised look on your face!

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Galerians, in.**

A/N-panjang-tapi-penting: Setelah hamba lihat reviewnya, hamba akui review dari readers sekalian amat sangat membuat hamba tersentuh. Hamba menghaturkan terima kasih yang tak terhingga atas dukungan positifnya. Karena bantuan readers sekalian lah fic Tale of The Radiant Sun ini menjadi fic dengan review terbanyak yang pernah hamba tulis. Once again, this humble author presents you with his deepest gratitude!

Oke, sekarang silakan baca pengumuman yang ingin hamba berikan.

Pertama, hamba ingin menekankan bahwa Naruto BUKANLAH reinkarnasi Rikudou-sennin. Jadi ini bukan cerita di mana Naruto bakal dapat Rinnegan atau bakal jadi Juubi Jinchuuriki. Plot point yang ingin hamba bikin adalah [Naruto yang dididik dengan benar], dan bukannya [Overpowered Naruto]. Emang sih ada daya tarik kalau ngeliat Naruto bisa bikin musuh mental kesana kemari hanya dengan gerakin tangan, tapi kalau tokoh utama kelewat kuat jadi kurang asik juga kan?

Kedua, istilah untuk peran Sasuke yang lebih tepat adalah Deuteragonist, atau Protagonis Kedua. Kenapa dia jadi beda dengan Sasuke di manga aslinya sampai ada yang ngganggep dia OOC? Hamba akan mengungkap penyebabnya dalam chapter ini.

Ketiga, hamba sudah mulai kerja magang, jadi tenaga pengajar di salah satu SMP di Banjarmasin. Dan itu berarti apdet fic ini akan melambat lagi.

Warning, this chapter is mostly Sasuke-centric! He IS the deuteragonist, after all!

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When Sun and Lightning Go Side by Side**

**Part 2**

**(He Finally Knows The Truth?! The Darkness Dissipates and Turns into Lightning!)**

Sasuke melepas satu napas bergetar sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terluka parah ke sebuah pohon. Kaki kirinya mengalami retak tulang di beberapa bagian dan terlalu sakit untuk digunakan berdiri, membuat si rambut hitam harus menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke kaki kanan dan batang pohon yang ia jadikan sandaran.

Sambil berusaha mengacuhkan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya ke danau yang berada tak kurang dari sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sebuah sosok yang tak sadarkan diri, namun sangat familier karena dia terlalu kenal jaket jingga dan wajah berkumis itu walaupun satu tahun telah berlalu, sekarang sedang mengambang dengan posisi telentang, darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka di tubuhnya larut di air yang jernih dan menodainya dengan warna merah.

Ketika kemarin ia meninggalkan markas Orochimaru karena orang yang (dengan sangat enggan) ia panggil Shishou-nya itu memberi misi bagi Sasuke untuk menculik seorang pria yang memiliki informasi yang diinginkan Orochimaru, Sasuke tak pernah menyangka dia akan dicegat oleh bekas rekan setim yang telah ia kalahkan di _Shuumatsu no Tani_ (Valley of The End).

Lalu mereka bertarung, namun alasan untuk perselisihan kali ini sama sekali bukan karena Naruto yang ingin membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Bahkan, kali ini Sasuke sendirilah yang memulai pertarungan.

Tangan Sasuke kembali mengepal selagi api membara menyala dalam matanya yang berwarna merah karena Sharingan yang masih aktif. Berani-beraninya orang tolol itu membawa informasi palsu bahwa Itachi bukanlah seorang pembunuh seperti yang ia kira? Apakah dia mengira Sasuke akan percaya padanya begitu saja? Apa si Dobe itu berpikir bahwa dia bisa dengan mudah membawanya kembali ke Konoha dengan begitu mudah hanya dengan sebuah tipuan yang menentang semua kepercayaan yang telah ia bawa sampai delapan tahun terakhir?

Sasuke adalah seorang pembalas dendam. Dia takkan membiarkan dendam kesumatnya yang sudah terlalu mendarah daging pupus hanya karena sebuah tipuan!

Sasuke memotong pikirannya, tak ingin merenungkan hal ini lebih lama dari yang ia butuhkan. Garis penglihatannya kembali mendarat ke arah si pirang yang pingsan di tengah danau. Dia telah mendapat terlalu banyak masalah dari bekas rekan setimnya itu, dan dia juga sudah tak tahan jika harus berurusan dengan orang tolol semacam dia. Sinar mata Sasuke mengeras selagi tangan kirinya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Suara seribu kicauan burung mengisi udara selagi sang keturunan klan Uchiha memaksa kakinya yang terluka untuk kembali berjalan, di hatinya yang kelam oleh kegelapan terpatri sebuah niat untuk mengakhiri hidup orang yang yang dulu ia akui sebagai sahabatnya itu.

Akan tetapi, sebelum dia sempat membunuh Naruto, aura opresif yang membuatnya sesak napas menghentikan langkah Sasuke lima belas langkah dari tubuh Naruto yang mengambang di tengah danau. Remaja yang baru satu tahun berlatih di bawah pengarahan Orochimaru itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memucat dan berkeringat dingin ke belakang, dan rasa panik mengisi hatinya ketika melihat sosok dengan rambut perak panjang yang dikuncir tengah berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap di tepi danau.

Sasuke merutuk dalam hatinya berkali-kali. Dia tentu saja kenal orang itu, tidak hanya dari pelajaran ketika ia masih sekolah di Akademi, tapi juga karena ia pernah melihat sendiri sang anggota terkuat dari _Densetsu no Sannin_ di Konoha sebelum ia meninggalkan desa yang ia anggap takkan pernah memberinya jalan untuk membuatnya lebih kuat itu. Dan sekarang, dalam keadaannya yang sudah lemah setelah mengalahkan Naruto, pria paruh baya yang disegani oleh seluruh dunia shinobi itu takkan memiliki kesulitan sedikitpun jika dia ingin melumpuhkan Sasuke, yang berarti ia takkan punya pilihan selain dipaksa kembali ke Konoha dan menerima konsekuensi pengkhianatannya.

Lalu Jiraiya mulai berjalan.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi dan matanya mulai berseliweran ke segala arah, namun sekeras apapun otaknya yang cemerlang berusaha, ia tak bisa menemukan satupun cara untuk lari dari situasi ini. Sadar bahwa ia takkan sanggup kabur, mata Sasuke kembali mengeras, tangan kirinya yang masih diselimuti Chidori bersiap untuk melakukan serangan. Dia mungkin sudah terlalu lemah untuk menang, tapi itu tak berarti dia akan menyerah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan!

Tapi Jiraiya hanya berjalan melewatinya, tanpa menoleh atau memberi reaksi apapun yang menandakan bahwa dia sadar Sasuke ada di sana.

Sasuke hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan shock tergambar jelas di matanya selagi pria paruh baya itu menghampiri Naruto, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "Murid bodoh...", sebelum mengangkat dan menggendong bocah pirang itu di punggungnya.

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke seakan melihat kilasan masa lalunya, ketika ia yang dulu masih kecil digendong Itachi.

Masih tak menghiraukan Sasuke, sang _Gama Sennin_ mulai beranjak dari danau itu. Langkahnya tidak mencapai hitungan kelima ketika sebuah teriakan menghentikan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Oi...!" teriak Sasuke yang sangat marah karena diacuhkan begitu saja seakan-akan dia adalah orang awam yang sama sekali tidak penting. "Kau kira kau bisa pergi begitu saja, tua bangka brengsek?! Kembali ke sini dan hadapi aku!"

Sasuke tahu bahwa apa yang baru saja dia katakan adalah sesuatu yang sangat bodoh dan tidak masuk akal mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat tidak memungkinkan, tapi harga dirinya yang terluka karena sudah tak digubris membuat Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan peristiwa ini berlalu begitu saja.

"Menghadapimu?" nada suara Jiraiya terdengar datar dan tak mengandung emosi, namun ada nada sinis yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. "Kau tidak lihat muridku sedang terluka? Kau kira aku punya waktu untuk mengurus bocah bebal yang tak pernah mendengarkan orang lain seperti kau?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, tiga tomoe di matanya berputar karena kemarahan yang membara dalam hatinya. "Aku tak peduli walaupun sampah bodoh itu sedang terluka atau mati sekalian! Penipu sepertinya tak pantas untuk hidup!"

Dalam kemarahannya, Sasuke seakan-akan lupa bahwa orang yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah salah satu shinobi terkuat yang masih hidup. Sesuatu yang diingatkan kembali padanya saat seluruh napas dalam paru-parunya lenyap, suatu hal yang menjadi akibat ketika aura opresif Jiraiya kembali memenuhi udara... berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kali ini, tidak hanya sesak napas dan keringat dingin, seluruh kekuatan terasa menghilang dari tubuh Sasuke dan dia merasa seakan-akan dia hanyalah seekor serangga kecil di hadapan kodok besar yang sangat lapar.

"...Ulangi perkataanmu," perkataan Jiraiya terucap dengan halus dan datar, namun menyimpan ancaman yang diakui Sasuke jauh lebih menakutkan dari apapun yang pernah ia rasakan dari Orochimaru. "Silakan. Ulangi lagi perkataanmu tadi."

Sasuke mengambil satu langkah mundur. Dia sangat ketakutan sampai hampir tidak bisa bahkan untuk sekedar menarik napas, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membuka mulut dan mengucapkan hal yang seratus persen akan mengirimnya ke alam selanjutnya?

"Muridku telah dikatai banyak hal. Bodoh, tolol, tak bisa diam, tak sopan, mesum, pendek, bahkan lemah. Tapi aku tahu, dan aku sangat yakin kau juga tahu, bahwa dia bukan seorang pembohong. Apalagi penipu.

"Apa kau tahu kesulitan macam apa yang sudah dia lalui untuk memperoleh kebenaran tentang kakakmu yang selama ini kau anggap sebagai pengkhianat dan pembunuh itu? Kau tahu sekeras apa dia sudah mendedikasikan seluruh tenaganya hanya demi orang yang telah mengkhianatinya sepertimu?!"

Mulut Sasuke terbuka, dan tertutup kembali tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sekarang, setelah amarah dalam hatinya berubah menjadi ketakutan, dia bisa berpikir sedikit lebih jernih dan menyadari betapa benarnya kata-kata sang Sannin di depannya.

Bekas rekan timnya itu mungkin bodoh dan tidak sensitif dan keras kepala... tapi sepanjang Sasuke mengenalnya, Naruto tak pernah sekalipun berkata bohong kepadanya.

Ada jeda sejenak antara kedua laki-laki yang masih berdiri di atas permukaan air danau itu sebelum Jiraiya memecah keheningan. "Dari danau ini, pergilah ke utara. Di sana ada sebuah desa." kepala Sasuke terangkat. "Sekitar tiga hari lagi, Uchiha Itachi akan melewati desa itu. Saranku, telan harga diri dan hasrat balas dendam itu dan tanyakan sendiri pada kakakmu tentang kebenaran yang diberitahukan Naruto padamu."

Jiraiya kembali melangkah, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, sampai suara sang keturunan klan Uchiha kembali menghentikannya sebelum ia tiba di tepi danau. "...Kau tak mau membawaku ke Konoha?"

"Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk anak pemurung dan angkuh sepertimu. Aku sudah terlalu sibuk dengan bocah bego dan mesum ini," sahut Jiraiya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah si bocah pirang yang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya. "Lalu, aku juga berpikir bahwa kau berhak mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya tentang kematian orangtuamu. Kebenaran yang aku yakin takkan kau dapatkan di Konoha."

Sasuke mengawasi sosok ninja legendaris yang menggendong Naruto itu lenyap di balik pepohonan hutan yang mengelilingi danau sebelum melangkah terpincang-pincang kembali ke tepi. Shinobi muda dengan usia mendekati empat belas tahun itu menjatuhkan dirinya hingga telentang, rasa lelah dengan cepat membuat dirinya ditelan oleh ketidaksadaran.

_~•~_

Hampir tiga hari berikutnya, Sasuke tengah duduk di atap sebuah rumah yang cukup tinggi sehingga dia mendapat pemandangan menyeluruh ke seisi desa kecil itu. Sharingan menyala di kegelapan malam selagi shinobi muda itu mengawasi pergerakan chakra dari semua makhluk hidup yang ada di bawahnya, mencari satu signatur chakra yang dimiliki oleh orang yang sudah tiga hari ini dia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya.

Walaupun demikian, Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa hatinya sedang bergejolak, tercabik antara keinginan untuk membalas dendam dan hasrat untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Dia tak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di satu sisi, ingatan akan tubuh ayah dan ibunya yang terbaring tak bernyawa dan bersimbah darah membuatnya ingin membunuh Itachi. Di sisi lain, kata-kata Naruto yang memberitahunya bahwa kejadian itu sama sekali bukan salah Itachi juga tak bisa lepas dari nurani dan terus menyiksanya.

Balas dendam atau kebenaran? Yang mana yang lebih ia inginkan?

Suara kecil yang berasal dari genteng atap di sisi kirinya merenggut Sasuke dari renungan. Dan dia terkesiap, sungguh terkesiap, saat ia melihat sosok yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah telah duduk di sampingnya, seseorang yang wajahnya telah mengisi mimpi-mimpi buruk Sasuke dan menjadi target utama dimana ia melimpahkan seluruh kebencian dan dendam sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Kau―!"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong ketika orang itu menjitak dahinya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sambil berkata, "...Jangan berisik, Baka Otouto."

Sasuke terpana, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Hanya dengan satu gestur dan kalimat singkat itu, Itachi telah berhasil membungkam Sasuke seraya anggota klan Uchiha yang lebih muda itu mengalami kilas balik ke masa kecilnya. Untuk sekejap mata, pria yang duduk di sampingnya seakan berubah dari pembunuh berdarah dingin dan kembali menjadi kakaknya yang jenius dan berbakat, tapi selalu menyayanginya.

"Karena kau ada di sini, apa itu berarti kau sudah bertemu dengan Naruto?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke harus menggigit bibirnya untuk bertahan... dia sama sekali tidak pernah sadar betapa dia merindukan suara yang kalem dan tenang tapi selalu penuh kasih sayang seorang kakak itu. "Bocah yang menarik, si Naruto itu."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak siap ketika sebuah perasaan tiba-tiba mengisi lubuk hatinya dan hampir saja ikut membuncah dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Remaja yang kebingungan itu berusaha mengidentifikasi apa yang sebenarnya baru saja ia rasakan... bayangkan rasa terkejutnya ketika Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia merasa cemburu. Rasa cemburu yang datang karena ia mendengar kakaknya memuji orang lain.

"Hn," ia mendengus. "Menarik di mananya? Dia cuma orang bodoh yang terlalu kecanduan ramen. Aku jauh lebih kuat darinya―Auw...!"

Itachi menarik kembali dua jarinya yang tadi ia pakai untuk menjitak dahi Sasuke sekali lagi. "...Sejak kapan kau jadi sesombong ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hampir mendebat ketika ia teringat kembali semua yang sudah dilakukan Itachi. "Kau tak punya hak memarahiku seperti ini!" dia meledak sambil berdiri dan mencabut sebuah kunai. "Kau kira kehidupan macam apa yang harus kulalui delapan tahun ini, hah?! Gara-gara perbuatanmu, aku dikucilkan oleh semua anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa! Mereka menghinaku, menindasku, bahkan tidak jarang mereka berusaha melukaiku! Aku harus belajar mengurus dan menjaga diri dari ancaman klanku sendiri! Apa kau tahu betapa menderitanya hidup seperti itu?!

"Dan yang paling tak bisa kumaafkan, kau membunuh Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan!" teriak Sasuke, suaranya bergetar sementara matanya mulai basah. "Kau tahu seperti apa rasanya pulang ke rumah yang kosong?! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup di rumah yang membuatku digentayangi oleh suara-suara yang aku tahu takkan pernah kudengar lagi?! AKU HAMPIR JADI GILA, BRENGSEK!"

Itachi hanya diam mendengarkan sampai Sasuke selesai mengeluarkan semua hal yang terus menghantuinya sampai hampir delapan tahun lebih. Pemuda yang sudah menjadi Nukenin dan bagian dari organisasi kriminal shinobi paling berbahaya di dunia bahkan pada umurnya yang baru 19 tahun itu terus diam selama beberapa saat, mengamati wajah Sasuke yang berkeriut dan air matanya yang mulai menetes. Dia mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan dan menerawang. "...Duduklah, Sasuke."

Ketika ia mendengar kalimat yang tidak diucapkan sebagai perintah atau suruhan, melainkan permintaan itu, pegangan Sasuka pada gagang kunai di tangannya yang sangat erat sampai buku tangannya memutih melonggar sedikit. Dendam kesumat dalam hatinya menyuruh Sasuke untuk membenamkan kunai itu, berkali-kali kalau perlu, ke ke tubuh shinobi yang lebih tua di depannya. Tapi sesuatu dalam hati kecil Sasuke membuatnya teringat lagi akan kata-kata Naruto, sehingga walaupun ia harus memaksa dirinya, Sasuke menuruti permintaan itu dan duduk kembali.

"Sejak kecil, aku selalu dipanggil sebagai seorang jenius. Orang-orang selalu mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki masa depan yang sangat cerah, dan aku akan bisa menjadi ninja terbaik di _Genso no Kuni_. Ketika aku baru berusia tiga belas tahun, aku sudah berhasil menjadi seorang kapten Anbu, selalu dipuji karena kemampuanku dan juga karena aku tak pernah sekalipun salah memilih keputusan."

Raut wajah Itachi berubah gelap. Dia nampak lelah dan jauh lebih tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya, seperti orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun harus menderita karena dirundung rasa bersalah. "Akan tetapi, tak peduli sekuat atau sepintar apapun aku, ketika aku dihadapkan dengan keputusan penting, nampaknya aku selalu mengambil keputusan yang salah." Itachi berhenti sejenak untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menerawang ke langit malam yang cerah. "Hal itu juga berlaku ketika aku mengambil keputusan untuk merahasiakan semuanya darimu."

Itachi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. Senyum yang pahit... dan dipenuhi rasa sesal. "...Tapi tidak lagi. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa membuat rahasia dan tidak melibatkanmu dalam semua hal ini adalah hal paling keliru yang pernah kulakukan. Aku sudah memandang remeh apa yang bisa terjadi dengan membuatmu berada dalam ketidaktahuan."

Mata mereka bertemu, dan Sasuke sangat terkejut saat ia mendapati Mangekyo Sharingan yang membalas tatapannya. "Kalau saja aku jujur padamu, mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi. Karena itulah...

"Kali ini, akan kutunjukkan semuanya."

_~•~_

"...asuke-sama. Sasuke-sama."

Mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan. Penglihatannya yang sangat tajam bahkan bagi remaja seusianya mengamati sekelilingnya dengan ketelitian mendalam, dan langsung mengenali ruangan itu sebagai kamar yang ia tempati di markas Orochimaru yang tersembunyi belasan meter di bawah tanah.

Walaupun kamarnya gelap, Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa ada seorang sosok yang kini tengah membungkuk di samping ranjangnya. Matanya yang mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan mulai bisa mengenali gadis dengan rambut hijau muda yang telah membangunkannya dari tidur. Dia mengenakan baju yang lusuh berwarna cokelat yang sudah pudar dimakan usia dan nampak sudah robek di beberapa bagian, sesuatu yang selalu membuat Sasuke tak senang karena dia tahu bahwa baju itu adalah pertanda bahwa sang gadis dianggap tak lebih dari seorang budak oleh Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-sama," suara feminin yang pelan dan halus itu menyapa telinga Sasuke. "Orochimaru-sama memanggilmu."

Tanpa jawaban, Sasuke bangun perlahan, matanya yang berwarna seperti permata akik hitam tertuju pada tangan berkulit putih yang masih menyentuh tangannya. Melihat arah pandangan Sasuke, gadis budak itu tersadar pada apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan segera mundur dengan wajah yang memucat. "M-maafkan hamba, Sasuke-sama. Hamba tidak bermaksud-"

"Kagerou," Sasuke berkata singkat, dan gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Tubuh gadis muda yang berperawakan kecil itu nampak gemetaran, dan dia memejamkan matanya seakan-akan menunggu hukuman yang akan datang.

Gadis bernama Kagerou itu merasakan sakit di dahinya, akan tetapi rasa sakit itu tak ada apa-apanya dengan semua rasa sakit lain yang sudah pernah ia terima. Ia membuka matanya sedikit untuk mencoba mengintip. Kagerou tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbelalak karena terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa Sasuke hanya menjitak dahinya dengan dua jari.

"S-Sasuke-sama...?" Kagerou bertanya dengan suara kecil, ketakutan dan berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan ini hanyalah awal dari hukuman yang akan berlangsung panjang dan menyakitkan.

Namun lanjutan hukuman itu tak pernah datang karena Sasuke hanya menarik tangannya dan beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju ke pintu. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya sampai terbuka, namun berhenti untuk sejenak.

"Kagerou."

Gadis berambut hijau yang masih terpana itu memekik terkejut ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri Sasuke, namun menjaga agar mereka terpisah dengan jarak satu langkah dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "A-ada apa, Sasuke-sama...?"

"Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Sasuke tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa gadis, yang baru setahun lalu dihadiahkan oleh Orochimaru sebagai 'budak' pribadinya itu, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh. "Tolong sampaikan pesan ini pada Arashi dan Hanzaki. Katakan pada mereka bahwa saatnya sudah tiba untuk menepati kesepakatan antara aku dan klan Fuuma."

Kagerou sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang disiratkan oleh kalimat itu, tapi karena Sasuke-sama yang mengatakannya, ia yakin bahwa kalimat itu pasti sangat penting, karena itulah ia menundukkan kepalanya sebagai pertanda bahwa perintah itu pasti akan terlaksana. Namun gadis itu kembali terkesiap saat merasakan sebuah tangan di kepalanya. Takut-takut, ia mendongak dan melihat bahwa tangan itu adalah tangan Sasuke... lalu kembali terpana saat melihat senyum halus yang terpasang di wajah remaja berambut hitam itu.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Kagerou satu kali. "Aku janji, besok pagi kau akan mendapat kebebasanmu kembali."

Dengan satu kalimat singkat itu, Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah melewati pintu, meninggalkan Kagerou yang masih berdiri mematung di belakangnya. Dia tak melihat rona merah yang mewarnai pipi gadis itu, dia juga tak melihat bagaimana gadis itu mencengkeram dadanya seakan berusaha menghentikan jantungnya yang berdegup tak normal karena debarannya yang terlalu cepat.

Sasuke tak melihat semua itu karena sekarang perhatian dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Panggilan Orochimaru kali ini hanya bisa memiliki satu arti. Tidak hanya karena tubuh yang ia jadikan tubuh inang sudah hampir kehabisan masa pakainya, luka serta keracunan chakra yang telah ia terima setelah pertarungannya melawan Naruto pasti sudah membuat Orochimaru memutuskan untuk mempercepat rencananya untuk merampas tubuh Sasuke.

Sembari melangkah dengan santai namun pasti, Sasuke mengangkat tangan kiri dan menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya terlukis sebuah simbol lingkaran hitam kecil yang kemudian ia sentuh dan aliri sedikit chakra. Fuuin penyimpanan itu teraktivasi dan sebuah objek muncul seakan-akan terbentuk dari udara kosong, sebuah _chokuto_ dengan sarung dan gagang yang sama-sama berwarna hitam. Dengan satu gerakan mulus, Sasuke memutar pedang itu sebelum menyelipkannya ke sabuknya di bagian pinggang belakang.

Sahabatnya telah mempercayakan tugas ini pada Sasuke. Dia tak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan itu dengan kegagalan.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan bersiap. Malam ini, dan mungkin untuk belasan atau bahkan puluhan hari berikutnya, dia akan bekerja lembur.

_~•~_

Ketika dia masih kecil, Kagerou tak pernah mengira bahwa hidupnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Setelah terlibat dalam sebuah perang dengan negara lain yang berujung pada kekalahan klannya, klan Fuuma telah bermigrasi ke _Oto no Kuni_, dengan harapan selamat dari kehancuran dan mendapat kesempatan kedua dalam kehidupan. Klan yang sudah kehilangan begitu banyak anggotanya itu bertemu Orochimaru, yang kemudian menawarkan kesempatan untuk membawa mereka kembali ke masa kejayaan, sesuatu yang mereka percaya dengan begitu mudah karena keadaan klan yang sudah jatuh begitu dalam dan hampir bisa disebut memalukan.

Mereka harusnya bisa mengantisipasi hal ini, namun pada nyatanya, ketika dihadapkan dengan kelicikan Orochimaru, klan Fuuma tak bisa mencegah pengkhianatan yang kemudian semakin menjatuhkan status mereka dari shinobi merdeka menjadi budak yang tak punya pilihan selain melaksanakan setiap keinginan shinobi pengkhianat Konoha itu demi mempreservasi kehidupan mereka. Dua tahun mereka jalani penuh dengan pekerjaan yang membuat harga diri mereka semakin tercoreng: pembunuhan, penculikan, penghancuran, bahkan menyerahkan anggota klan mereka sendiri untuk dijadikan sebagai subjek eksperimen... semua hal mereka lakukan agar kelangsungan hidup mereka terjamin. Namun pada akhirnya, semua usaha itu menjadi sia-sia karena Orochimaru menganggap mereka sudah tak lagi berguna dan telah bersiap mengirim mereka ke tiang pancung.

Saat itulah Sasuke-sama muncul dalam kehidupan mereka.

Kagerou adalah salah satu orang yang mendapat giliran pertama. Dia telah menutup matanya dan bersiap menerima nasib. Dia menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang ketika sisi tajam kunai itu mengiris lehernya dan membanjirkan darah yang akan merampas nyawa, tapi sekaligus membebaskan Kagerou dari kehidupan seorang budak yang telah membuatnya menderita begitu lama.

Namun rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang.

Rasa terkejut tak terbayangkan menimpa jiwa Kagerou ketika ia membuka matanya dan mendapati punggung seseorang laki-laki yang berdiri membelakanginya. Di depan laki-laki itu, shinobi dengan penutup wajah yang seharusnya menjadi algojonya nampak gemetaran, sebelum lari dari ruangan itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun.

Kagerou mengawasi bagaimana pemilik punggung itu berbalik, dan kali ini, gadis berambut hijau itu tertegun saat melihat bola mata merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar sedang balik menatapnya. Napas Kagerou tercekat, tak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya Kagerou menemukan mata yang jauh lebih indah dari apa yang sedang ia pandang sekarang.

Dari saat itu, kehidupan Kagerou berubah. Setelah tindakan saat itu, Orochimaru memutuskan untuk menghadiahkan keseluruhan klan Fuuma pada Sasuke-sama sebagai hadiah. Walaupun status mereka masih tetap sebagai budak, namun Kagerou harus mengakui bahwa di mata Sasuke-sama status itu tidak ada ubahnya seperti angin lalu yang tidak penting. Walaupun dia juga tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang kelewat mewah untuk mereka, Sasuke-sama tak pernah menunjukkan kekejaman yang sudah menjadi sesuatu yang familier bagi klan Fuuma selama berada di bawah belas kasihan Orochimaru. Semenjak menjadi pelayan Sasuke, makanan selalu cukup dan malam pun tidak pernah dingin lagi karena ada selimut yang hangat, serta futon dan bantal yang empuk.

Dan sekarang, Kagerou hampir tak bisa mempercayai matanya. Dunia luar yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak pernah ia lihat lagi kini terhampar di depannya. Bisa melihat batang pohon yang coklat dan daun hijau dan langit biru, merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari yang memandikan kulitnya, serta menghirup segarnya udara luar, adalah beberapa hal yang mungkin dianggap remeh oleh kebanyakan orang namun sangat berharga bagi anggota klan Fuuma yang telah bertahun-tahun terperangkap di bawah tanah.

Namun masih ada yang kurang. Dari semua pengungsi yang sekarang berdiri di luar markas Orochimaru, Kagerou tak bisa menemukan Sasuke-sama. Dia menyeruak di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang, sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama pemuda berambut hitam yang dia yakin, sangat yakin, adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk kebebasan ini. Kalau bukan Sasuke-sama, siapa lagi yang memberi kunci pada Arashi dan Hanzaki untuk membuka semua penjara? Siapa yang memberitahu cara untuk melepaskan Fuuin yang telah menyegel chakra dan kemampuan mereka? Kalau bukan Sasuke-sama, siapa lagi yang membuat mereka tak menemui satupun shinobi Oto dalam perjalanan keluar dari markas bawah tanah itu?

Belasan menit telah ia telah mencari, telah melihat hampir semua wajah dari orang kelompok itu, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke-sama tak ada di antara mereka. Paru-parunya kembang kempis selagi napasnya bertambah cepat ketika akhirnya Kagerou menyadari.

"...Sasuke-sama."

Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya mulai berlari ke satu arah. Dia mungkin akan terus berlari kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak mencengkeram bahunya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kagerou-chan?!" suara Sasame, temannya yang sesama anggota klan Fuuma, terdengar.

"Lepaskan...!" teriak Kagerou. "Sasuke-sama...! Sasuke-sama masih...!"

"Hanzaki!" teriak Sasame sambil berusaha menahan Kagerou yang terus berontak.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan perawakan tinggi besar muncul dari gerombolan pengungsi. Niat Kagerou untuk merenggut tangannya pupus ketika Hanzaki yang jauh lebih kuat dari Sasame mencengkeram lengannya. "Ada apa ini?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu." sahut Sasame.

"Kagerou?"

Kagerou mendongak. Hanzaki dan Sasame agak terkesiap saat melihat matanya yang basah. "Dia masih di sana kan...? Sasuke-sama... dia masih ada di tempat itu kan...?"

Hanzaki mengangguk pelan-pelan. "Kagerou-"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak berbuat apa-apa?! Kenapa kita malah ada di sini, sementara Sasuke-sama masih ada dalam bahaya di bawah sana?!"

"Kagerou..."

"Kenapa kita tidak membantu Sasuke-sama?! Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?!"

"Kagerou!"

Seruan Hanzaki membuat Kagerou terdiam. Bibirnya bergetar dan setetes air mata melintasi pipi lalu jatuh dari dagunya. Hanzaki menghembuskan napas yang panjang dan berat. "Kau kira aku juga mau berdiri di sini saja sementara Sasuke-sama membahayakan nyawanya di bawah sana?"

"T-tapi..."

"...Aku juga ingin berbuat sesuatu," Hanzaki mengaku. "Tapi aku sendiri sadar kalau kita sekarang sama sekali tak bisa membantu," merasa bahwa gadis berambut hijau di depannya takkan lagi memberontak, Hanzaki melepaskan lengan Kagerou. "Karena itulah dia memberi perintah agar kita menunggu di sini. Kehadiran kita di sana hanya akan mempersulit Sasuke-sama."

Kagerou menunduk, air matanya jatuh bebas dan tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat selagi bahunya gemetaran karena menahan isakan.

Namun perhatiannya teralih ketika tanah terasa bergetar.

Hampir semua orang dalam rombongan itu memalingkan kepala. Getaran itu kembali terulang, dan terulang, dan terulang, setiap getaran sedikit lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Hati Kagerou serasa berhenti berdetak ketika suara ledakan akhirnya terdengar, seiring dengan asap yang mulai berkepul dari arah di mana lubang yang menjadi jalan masuk markas Orochimaru berada.

Kali ini, Hanzaki dan Sasame tidak menghentikannya, tapi langsung mengikuti Kagerou yang berlari ke arah utara. Lari ketiga orang itu berhenti ketika mereka masih berjarak seratus meter dari lubang besar yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan pertarungan maut melawan Orochimaru, Kabuto, serta hampir dua ratus shinobi terbaik Oto hampir tak punya waktu untuk bersiap ketika ia tiba-tiba saja ditubruk, dua tangan melingkari batang tubuhnya lalu memeluknya erat-erat sampai Sasuke mengalami kesulitan bernapas.

"K-Kagerou?" Sasuke menyebut nama pertama yang muncul kepalanya ketika ia melihat rambut hijau muda yang sudah menjadi terlalu familier di matanya itu.

"Syukurlah... syukurlah..." sedu halus terdengar dari arah dada Sasuke, di mana Kagerou kini membenamkan wajahnya.

"Kagerou?" tangan yang menepuk kepala Kagerou satu kali membuat gadis itu menarik wajahnya untuk mendongak. Wajah Sasuke yang kalem dan datar tak berubah ekspresi, namun matanya langsung menajam saat melihat air mata yang membasahi pipi Kagerou. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Unn..." Kagerou menggeleng. Dia mungkin akan meneruskan kalau saja ia tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum dari belakang. Gadis itu menoleh, lalu melihat Sasame yang kini memandangnya dengan mata yang bersinar dan sengiran lebar yang nakal.

"Ufufu..." Sasame terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Kagerou-chan, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya hubungan seperti itu dengan Sasuke-sama..."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan pekikan halus ketika ia menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan, sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur satu langkah dari Sasuke. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya yang sekarang merah padam. "S-Sasame-chan, kau ini sedang ngomong apa sih...?! A-aku tidak... kami tidak...!"

"Hee..." Sasame mendekat dengan mata berkelip. Dipandang seperti itu, rona merah di pipi Kagerou menjadi semakin gelap dan matanya mulai berair karena menahan malu.

Melihat tingkah kedua anggota klan yang ia pimpin, Hanzaki hanya menghembuskan napas. Ia memilih menghampiri Sasuke yang masih mengamati warna wajah Kagerou yang terlalu mirip buah kesukaannya, lalu berdeham untuk menarik perhatian majikannya itu. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke hanya membalas tatapan Hanzaki dengan ekspresi datarnya yang hampir tak pernah berubah sebelum mengangguk. "Sayangnya Kabuto berhasil kabur."

"...Apa kami harus mengejarnya?"

Sasuke nampak menimbang-nimbang untuk beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula, mengingat aku sudah membuat markasnya jadi seperti itu," Sasuke menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jari, ke arah lubang yang mengepulkan asap. "Kurasa sudah terlalu bahaya untuk melakukan pencarian."

Hanzaki mengangguk patuh. "Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?"

"Ingat kesepakatan kita?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik bajunya. "Di sini ada uang, tidak banyak tapi cukup untuk satu perjalanan jauh. Pergilah ke Konoha, di sana kalian bisa mendapatkan perlindungan."

Hanzaki menerima gulungan itu dengan dahi berkerut karena masih memiliki keraguan. "Apa anda yakin kami akan diterima di Konoha, Sasuke-sama?"

"Walaupun dia seorang pengkhianat, Orochimaru dulunya adalah shinobi Konoha. Karena itu mereka juga memiliki sebagian tanggung jawab atas semua kejahatan Orochimaru. Kalian adalah salah satu korban kejahatan itu, jadi mereka memiliki kewajiban untuk mengurus kalian," Sasuke menjelaskan. "Kalau itu masih kurang, di dalam gulungan itu juga tersimpan gulungan-gulungan penuh informasi rahasia dan data eksperimen yang telah dilakukan Orochimaru. Dengan menukarkan informasi berharga seperti itu, kalian pasti akan diterima oleh Konoha."

Puas dengan penjelasan Sasuke, Hanzaki tersenyum tipis sambil mengantongi gulungan itu. Ia dikejutkan oleh suara baru yang datang dari sampingnya. "Kalau hamba boleh bertanya, Sasuke-sama?"

"...Arashi," Sasuke menoleh ke arah pria yang memiliki kemampuan tertinggi di antara anggota klan Fuuma itu. Dengan satu anggukan, Sasuke memberikan izin.

"Dalam penjelasan tadi, hamba terus mendengar anda memakai kata 'kalian' dan bukannya 'kita'," Arashi memulai dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Apa ini berarti anda tidak akan ikut ke Konoha?"

Sembari menyarungkan pedangnya kembali, Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Eh...?" gadis yang tadi masih digoda oleh Sasame namun tetap memperhatikan percakapan itu buka suara. "Sasuke-sama? Apa maksudnya, anda tidak akan ikut?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berambut hijau yang sudah menjadi pelayan pribadinya sampai hampir setahun itu, Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil menepuk kepala sang gadis. "Tugasku belum selesai, Kagerou. Aku tidak bisa pulang sebelum semua markas Orochimaru dibasmi sampai habis."

Kagerou meraih lengan baju Sasuke dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat seakan ketakutan majikannya itu akan lenyap jika dia melepaskannya walau barang sesaat. "K-kalau begitu, bawa aku...!" ia berseru, begitu panik sampai dia lupa untuk memakai kata 'hamba'. "A-aku janji aku tidak akan menyulitkanmu...! Aku janji aku akan berguna, jadi kumohon-"

Perkataan Kagerou terpotong dan ia mengaduh pelan ketika Sasuke kembali menjitaknya di dahi dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Gadis itu mendongak, dan air matanya terasa kembali keluar saat melihat senyum menyesal di wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Maafkan aku, Kagerou... tapi aku tidak bisa membawamu bersamaku."

"Dengan segala hormat, Sasuke-sama. Tidakkah anda pikir kami akan bisa membantu anda dalam tugas ini?"

"...Aku mengerti kalau kalian ingin membantu, Hanzaki. Tapi chakra kalian sudah tersegel terlalu lama sampai saat ini kalian takkan bisa bertempur dengan efektif. Sahabatku adalah seorang ahli _Fuuinjutsu_, dan dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa setelah disegel sebegitu lama, jika kalian memaksa diri memakai chakra maka ada kemungkinan koil chakra di tubuh kalian akan rusak permanen."

"Tapi-"

"Hanzaki," potong Sasuke. "Kalau kau ingin membantuku, maka lakukanlah tugasmu sebagai pemimpin klan. Jaga mereka. Urus mereka. Pastikan mereka aman dan jangan biarkan apapun terjadi pada mereka lagi."

Sasuke berpaling, sembari menahan dadanya yang terasa bergemuruh, untuk memandang ke depan sekali lagi. "Hanzaki, Arashi, Sasame," postur ketiga orang yang ia panggil langsung menegak. "...Bersumpahlah kalian akan menjaga Kagerou untukku."

Hanzaki, Arashi, dan Sasame diam sejenak untuk memproses perintah itu. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk di depan Sasuke, tiga suara menjawab satu pertanyaan dalam waktu bersamaan. "Hamba bersumpah, Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke menoleh ke samping, menghadap ke arah gadis berambut hijau yang kini air matanya mengalir bebas. Dengan sebuah senyum lembut, Sasuke meraih pipi Kagerou dan menyapu air mata gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku."

Lalu ia menghilang, seakan-akan lenyap diterpa angin, hanya menyisakan debu dan daun yang beterbangan.

Kagerou meraih pipinya, seakan masih bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan hangat yang menyeka air matanya. "...Sasuke-sama..." ia terisak pelan. "Sasuke-sama..."

_~•~_

"Pagi, Shikaku, Inoichi."

"Chouza," sahut Inoichi, sedangkan kepala klan Nara menganggukkan kepala pada sahabat baiknya itu, walau disertai senyum tipis. "Senang kau bisa bergabung. Kudengar kau melakukan misi ke _Kaminari no Kuni_ dengan Chouji?"

"Hanya misi kecil," jawab Chouza rendah hati. Inoichi dan Shikaku menahan keinginan untuk mendengus; menangkap dua _Nukenin_ berpangkat A sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut misi kecil. Namun mereka mengerti, hampir semua anggota klan Akimichi memang suka merendahkan diri walaupun pada umumnya mereka sangat berbahaya dalam pertempuran. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bisa memberitahuku tujuan pertemuan ini? Aku dan Chouji baru pulang malam tadi, soalnya."

"Ini soal Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Inoichi.

Melihat ekspresi bingung pria tambun itu, Shikaku mengambil sebuah berkas dari laci meja lalu menyorongkannya ke depan Chouza. "...Lihat halaman enam belas."

Hampir tiga menit berlalu sampai wajah Chouza mendongak dari laporan itu, matanya lebar dan mulutnya ternganga seakan-akan dia baru saja menerima kabar bahwa akan ada festival makan gratis barbeque di Konoha. Shikaku dan Inoichi memandang ekspresi sahabat mereka itu dengan penuh pengertian, karena mereka sendiri memberi reaksi yang kurang lebih sama derajatnya ketika mereka mendengar kabar itu. Inoichi menyemburkan kopi ke wajah istrinya (yang kemudian menyebabkan wajahnya sendiri babak belur), sedang Shikaku hampir saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tersedak.

"Ini serius?" tanya Chouza dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

"Seharusnya," jawab Shikaku singkat. "Mengingat ada kesaksian dari hampir lima shinobi Konoha, serta dari penduduk SELURUH KOTA, kurasa ini bukan tipuan."

"T-tapi..." Chouza masih berusaha menerima kenyataan. "Dia cuma seorang _Chiji_...!"

"Benar, dia adalah seorang _Chiji_ yang dalam tiga bulan masa tugasnya selalu berhasil mengatasi situasi di lapangan."

"Dan tanpa pernah memanggil bala bantuan." Inoichi menambahkan.

"Astaga..." Chouza mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah laporan sekali lagi. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum keningnya mulai berkerut. "Lalu kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan kemampuan seperti ini?"

"Itulah kenapa kita mengadakan pertemuan," ucap Shikaku. Dia lalu mendapati Chouza dan Inoichi yang memandanginya dengan satu alis terangkat. "...Apa?"

"Oh, ayolah, Shikaku," kata Inoichi dengan tak sabar. "Kau sudah tahu laporan ini selama beberapa hari. Tidak mungkin otakmu yang jenius itu tidak membuat setidaknya beberapa asumsi."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," Chouza menimpali. "Ayolah, Komandan. Jangan kecewakan sobat lamamu dong."

Shikaku menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bergantian, sebelum menghembuskan napas panjang. "...Merepotkan," ia menggerutu, membuat senyum di wajah Inoichi dan Chouza melebar. "Aku hanya akan menjelaskan satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Sementara ketiga sahabat itu memulai diskusi mereka dalam bisikan, berjarak dua kursi dari tempat mereka duduk, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang nampak duduk dengan muka datar dan mata tertutup. Dia ingin mendengus saat mendengar suara-suara terkejut dan tak percaya yang datang dari arah seberang. Dasar orang-orang sipil... mereka berani mengaku sebagai anggota Dewan Sipil yang merupakan satu dari dua bagian Dewan Konoha, namun tak punya cukup disiplin untuk membaca laporan yang menjadi bahan esensial dalam pertemuan ini.

Hiashi sendiri merasa tak terlalu terkejut saat laporan itu sampai di meja kerjanya kurang lebih lima hari yang lalu. Dia sudah lama curiga, bagaimana mungkin seorang keturunan dari dua garis darah terhormat seperti Naruto bisa memiliki kemampuan begitu rendah padahal sudah dilatih selama tiga tahun oleh sang Sannin, Jiraiya-sama? Bagaimana caranya tak ada orang yang curiga? Apakah mereka memang bebal dan tolol, ataukah remaja pirang itu memang terlalu pintar berakting hingga semua orang bisa tertipu?

...Yah, Hiashi rasa semua itu memang mungkin. Terutama karena mereka sedang membicarakan orang yang, dalam usia sepuluh tahun, sudah berhasil mempermalukan hampir tiga skuad Anbu yang mengejarnya setelah salah satu kenakalannya. Bahkan, seingat Hiashi, setelah ia berusia sebelas tahun, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menangkap Naruto di masa dulu hanyalah Iruka seorang. Jika di masa kecilnya Naruto sudah bisa mempermainkan, menipu, dan mengelabui bahkan pasukan shinobi paling elit di Konoha, Hiashi merasa dia takkan punya kesulitan untuk melakukan hal sesimpel menyembunyikan kemampuannya sendiri.

Sayangnya, Hiashi adalah anggota klan Hyuuga, klan yang bisa melihat segalanya. Dia takkan bisa menanggung malu andai dia tak bisa menyingkap tipu daya Naruto. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tak punya bukti konkrit, Hiashi tahu bahwa siapapun orang yang bisa menyembunyikan kemampuannya walaupun dengan persediaan chakra yang... raksasa seperti itu, dia pastilah bukan seorang Genin yang hanya pantas mendapat pekerjaan sebagai seorang _Chiji_.

Lagipula, Hiashi ingin berpikir bahwa pemuda yang disukai oleh putri tertuanya tidak sepayah itu. Dan ketika laporan misi ke kota Nami itu sampai di meja kerjanya, Hiashi tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa ekspektasi yang ia tumpukan pada pemuda itu adalah sesuatu yang valid, dan bukannya harapan palsu belaka.

Dan yang paling membuatnya senang, adalah karena Naruto telah mempenuhi ekspektasinya sebagai keturunan klan Namikaze. Hiashi mungkin tidak pernah menggembar-gemborkan, namun dulu ia adalah teman minum sake Minato dan hubungan mereka hampir bisa dibilang saudara, mengingat bagaimana Minato hampir selalu datang curhat kepadanya setiap dia punya masalah walaupun sebagai Hokage dia telah penasihat pribadi. Hiashi juga mengingat sahabatnya itu sebagai shinobi terkuat yang pernah ia temui, dan ia sangat sangsi anak sahabatnya itu tumbuh menjadi shinobi lemah yang hanya pantas mengurusi masalah dalam desa sebagai seorang _Chiji_.

'_Baiklah, Naruto-san...'_ ia berucap dalam hati. _'Tunjukkan padaku, seperti apa sosok sebenarnya dari orang yang akan mengemban nama Namikaze...'_

_..._

Obrolan dan percakapan dilakukan dalam bisikan, cukup rendah untuk bisa dibilang tidak berisik namun cukup nyaring untuk merusak keheningan. Tsunade memperhatikan bagaimana ruang pertemuan Rumah Utama itu mulai dipenuhi oleh anggota-anggota Dewan. Mereka nampak bersemangat, dan Tsunade tak ragu alasan untuk itu adalah karena hari ini mereka akan kembali mendapat kesempatan untuk mencemooh dan merendahkan seseorang yang selalu mereka sebut sampah masyarakat.

Tsunade tersenyum dalam hati. Dia akan menikmati hiburan yang akan segera ia saksikan ketika mereka melihat seperti apa sebenarnya orang yang selalu mereka remehkan itu.

Tidak seperti anggota Dewan Sipil, komentar-komentar Dewan Konoha yang berasal dari keluarga shinobi terdengar jauh lebih positif.

Setelah kursi terakhir diduduki, Tsunade berdiri dan suara-suara di ruangan itu langsung lenyap, menyisakan keheningan. Godaime Hokage itu memandang berkeliling meja berbentuk huruf U itu satu kali sebelum buka suara. "Apakah Dewan Konoha sudah siap?"

Tsunade melanjutkan setelah melihat beberapa anggukan. "Baiklah, mari kita panggil Uzumaki... ah, maafkan aku," dan dengan kesalahan bicara yang disengaja itu, permainan politik ini telah dimulai. "Mari kita panggil... Namikaze Naruto."

Ruangan yang hening menjadi semakin senyap ketika napas hampir semua orang terhenti setelah mendengar nama itu tercetus dari bibir Tsunade. Murid Hokage Ketiga itu harus menahan sengiran yang hampir muncul di wajahnya karena melihat perubahan paras hampir semua anggota Dewan ketika ia mengambil sebuah kunai bercabang tiga dari kantongnya, dan melempar benda itu ke depan.

Belasan pekikan terdengar ketika kilatan sinar keemasan bercahaya di ruangan itu, dan tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, satu sosok muncul tepat di depan kunai bercabang tiga yang tertancap di lantai. Seketika, seisi ruangan disesaki oleh aura yang membuat mereka tak bisa mengalihkan dari sosok dengan jaket jingga dan haori merah tua itu. Aura yang menuntut setiap serat hormat yang bisa diberikan oleh orang yang menghadapinya, aura dengan wibawa tak terbendung yang hanya pernah mereka rasakan dari Sandaime dan Yondaime.

Postur orang itu tegak, dengan dua tangan terkulai santai di samping tubuh dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Matanya yang mencerminkan warna biru langit dan lautan dan serasa bersinar jauh lebih gemilang dari cahaya matahari yang menyinari ruangan itu memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah sang Hokage yang kali ini tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

Haori merah tua berkibar sebelum sosok itu berlutut seperti seorang ksatria di depan ratunya.

"...Duli hamba, Hokage-sama."

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Hamba punya alasan untuk tidak mendeskripsikan pertarungan Sasuke dan Orochimaru. Masih terlalu cepat untuk menunjukkan seperti apa kemampuan sebenarnya Sasuke versi Tale of The Radiant Sun, ya kan?

Ngomong-ngomong, soal Kagerou, kalian bisa lihat Naruto (bukan yang Shippuuden) episode 138 agar bisa membayangkannya lebih jelas. Anyway, at this point, you should already know that I always prefer unconventional pairing. Or should I have said crack pairing?

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Author's Note kali ini gak panjang-panjang amat, soalnya hamba cuma menyisipkan statistik ofisial Naruto dalam fic ini.

[Konoha's Underground Archive]

(Secret File No. 211649)

Name : Namikaze Naruto – _Konoha no Koganei Senkou_ (Konoha's Golden Flash)

Occupation : Genin

Ninjutsu:

*Non-elemental: B

*Doton : C

*Fuuton : A

*Katon : D

*Raiton : D

*Suiton : B

Taijutsu : B

Genjutsu : D

Fuuinjutsu : S

Intelligence : A

Strength : B

Speed : A

Stamina : S

Hand Seals : B

(Note: Based on Jiraiya's personal evaluation)

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When Sun and Lightning Go Side by Side**

**Part 3**

**(A Beginning of Conflict?! Clan Head Initiation!)**

Tsunade membaca tulisan dalam berkas di genggamannya dengan rasa kagum dan tak percaya yang kian membesar. Puluhan tahun ia telah mengenal lika-liku politik Konoha, dia bahkan sudah menjadi pemimpin itu selama hampir tiga tahun lebih, tapi ia yakin bahwa ia sendiripun takkan bisa membuat rencana seperti ini. Begitu detil, begitu teliti, dan begitu hati-hati, sampai-sampai dia tak bisa percaya bahwa yang membuat rencana ini hanyalah seorang remaja yang sampai satu minggu lalu masih dia kira sebagai anak bego dengan penyakit mesum kronis yang susah disembuhkan.

Ketika dia memanggil Naruto siang itu, Tsunade mengira bahwa ia akan kembali menghabiskan beberapa jam dalam percakapan (atau bahkan perdebatan) menyangkut [Rencana] yang telah disebutkan oleh Jiraiya malam kemarin. Yang tidak ia sangka, Naruto akan datang ke kantornya dengan berkas di tangan, sembari menyatakan bahwa memakai bahasa lisan hanya akan membuang waktu sehingga dia telah lebih dulu menyiapkan dokumen tertulis yang memuat semua rencana yang telah ia buat. Dia bahkan menyiapkan dua berkas, seakan-akan pemuda itu sudah tahu bahwa ia akan didampingi oleh Jiraiya.

Dan sekarang, hampir lima belas menit telah berlalu, Tsunade dan Jiraiya akhirnya selesai membaca paparan rencana yang merupakan buah pikiran remaja dengan umur hampir empat puluh tahun lebih muda dari mereka itu. Jiraiya nampak tak terguncang, walaupun matanya yang melebar sedikit sudah cukup sebagai pertanda bagi Tsunade untuk mengetahui bahwa si tua bangka mesum itu sendiri tak memperkirakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Akan tetapi, Tsunade sendiri tahu bahwa ia tak punya hak untuk berkomentar; andai di depannya ada sebuah cermin, Tsunade yakin dia juga akan melihat ekspresi cengo yang sekarang terpasang di parasnya.

"Restrukturisasi Dewan...?" dia menggumam dengan suara agak tercekat sambil membalik halaman berkas itu. "Inisiasi... pelantikan... apa-apaan...?"

Perlu hampir lima menit sampai akhirnya Tsunade tiba di kalimat penghujung. Wanita berdada besar itu meletakkan berkas di mejanya, tubuhnya bergerak dengan terlatih dan hampir tidak sadar, mengambil sebotol sake dari laci mejanya lalu menenggaknya sampai habis setengah.

Tsunade membiarkan sensasi terbakar ketika alkohol mengalir di kerongkongannya sebelum menyeka mulut dan mengembalikan pandangan ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau menulis semua ini... hanya dalam satu malam...?" tanya Tsunade tak percaya.

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk membuat Tsunade sadar bahwa ia sendiri sudah tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu. "Oh, benar. Aku lupa. _Kagebunshin_."

"Aku punya pertanyaan lain," kali ini Jiraiya yang mengangkat tangan. "Halaman sembilan, kau menulis rencana untuk merestrukturisasi tatanan pemerintahan di Konoha. Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa rencana restrukturisasi ini akan berhasil mendepak tiga tetua itu?"

"Informasi," melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah kedua orang di depannya, Naruto hanya nyengir miring. "Aku tidak menghabiskan tiga bulan terakhir ini hanya dengan main gundu, tahu."

Ada jeda sesaat.

"Gaki..." Jiraiya memecah keheningan. "Kau memikirkan ini hanya dalam tiga bulan...?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya merespon dengan nyengir lebar.

_~•~_

Satu minggu berselang, dan sekarang dia telah berdiri di depan Dewan Konoha.

Dia berdiri di sana tanpa gerakan, menarik napas dengan teratur dan dalam interval maupun durasi yang hampir identik. Wajahnya nampak datar, sesuatu yang hampir takkan pernah bisa ia capai jika ia masih dirinya yang dulu, seorang anak hiperaktif yang selalu ceria dan tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Akan tetapi, sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk bersikap emosinal.

Namikaze Naruto tahu bahwa dalam permainan politik, perasaan dan emosi hanyalah salah satu alat yang bisa diibaratkan pedang bermata dua. Salah-salah, dia bisa tertebas senjatanya sendiri.

Pandangannya berkeliling tanpa merubah posisi kepala dan dengan hanya memutar bola mata. Ia melihat wajah-wajah terkejut, wajah merenung, wajah pasif dan neutral, bahkan wajah penuh kemarahan dan kebencian. Kenyataannya, hanya satu wajah di ruangan itu yang nampak bersinar positif ketika merespon kedatangan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menahan keinginan untuk tersenyum; mereka memang sering bertengkar ketika berbeda pendapat, tapi itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa Naruto selalu senang jika melihat Tsunade-baachan memberi sikap suportif terhadapnya.

Naruto segera mengendalikan emosinya. Saat ini, menjaga sikap adalah sesuatu yang esensial. Dia tak sudi kalah dalam permainan politik ini hanya karena tak berhasil mengontrol tingkah lakunya.

Namun tak ada peraturan yang menyatakan bahwa dia tak bisa sedikit pamer.

Dengan sedikit manipulasi Fuuton, Naruto membuat haorinya berkibar sambil berlutut. "...Duli hamba, Hokage-sama."

"Berdiri." remaja itu mendengar perintah Tsunade.

Keheningan menyebar di dalam ruangan. Tsunade kembali duduk ke kursi sambil menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan. Dari samping kiri sang Hokage, Utatane Koharu berdiri sebagai pembicara. "Pertama-tama kita akan mengingat lagi agenda kita hari ini. Naruto-san, kalau kau mau-"

Koharu berhenti bicara secara otomatis ketika Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Hanya orang-orang yang dekat denganku yang boleh memanggilku 'Naruto'. Mulai sekarang, tolong panggil aku Namikaze-sama."

Suara gebrakan terdengar ketika salah seorang anggota Dewan Sipil, seorang pedagang sukses yang berhasil mendapatkan kedudukan di Dewan Konoha karena kekayaannya, menghempaskan tangannya ke meja. "Jangan sombong kau, bocah setan! Kau tak punya hak untuk menuntut apapun dari kami!" 

Mendengar kalimat yang sungguh tidak sopan, terutama karena mereka sekarang ada dalam situasi formal, Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. "Oh? Apa kau yakin aku memang tak punya hak?"

"...Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena mulai hari ini, aku adalah Kepala Klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze," sahut Naruto ringan. "Kurasa aku punya hak untuk menuntut rasa hormat."

Ada jeda sejenak ketika hampir seluruh anggota Dewan Sipil, serta beberapa Kepala Klan yang membentuk Dewan Shinobi, memasang tampang bengong sebelum kekacauan meledak. Hampir satu menit lebih berlalu di mana seisi ruangan dipenuhi oleh suara-suara teriakan yang mengandung berbagai macam emosi berseliweran di ruangan itu. Keriuhan itu hanya berhenti ketika, secara tak disangka, Danzo menghempaskan tangannya yang masih bisa digunakan di atas meja dan mendesis, "Bisakah kita berhenti bertingkah seperti anak SMP dan mulai bersikap seperti layaknya orang dewasa?"

Orang-orang yang tadi sudah berdiri kini duduk kembali ke kursinya dan situasi kembali berubah tenang, walaupun banyak sorotan mata tajam penuh kebencian masih tertuju pada sang remaja pirang yang nampak acuh pada reaksi yang diberikan padanya.

Danzo berdeham satu kali, "Naruto-san-"

"Namikaze-sama." Naruto kembali memotong.

Danzo menutup mulutnya untuk sesaat, seakan-akan berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Kau tak bisa begitu saja membuat dirimu sendiri sebagai Kepala Klan tanpa memenuhi beberapa ketentuan terlebih dahulu."

Beberapa kursi di samping sang Hokage, Nara Shikaku harus menahan keinginan untuk bersiul. Gila betul pemuda di depannya itu. Shikaku tahu jelas bahwa pertemuan ini harusnya bertujuan untuk menginterogasi Naruto dan membuatnya mengakui seperti apa kemampuannya sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, pertemuan bahkan belum berlangsung lima menit, remaja pirang itu sudah berhasil mengubah topik dengan begitu total, bahkan sampai-sampai Danzo yang seharusnya sudah begitu berpengalaman dalam dunia politik langsung mematuk umpan yang dia lempar tanpa kecurigaan.

Dan Naruto melakukannya hanya dengan beberapa kalimat.

Sembari bersidekap, Shikaku memutuskan bahwa untuk kesempatan ini, tak ada salahnya dia memberi perhatian penuh pada pertemuan. Dia sudah tak punya keraguan bahwa pemuda di depannya sangat kuat dalam pertempuran, tapi Shikaku juga ingin melihat kemampuannya dalam pertarungan yang dilakukan di atas meja politik.

"Begitu?" Shikaku mendengar sahutan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak nampak terkejut. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Katakan, ketentuan mana yang belum kupenuhi?"

"Baiklah, pertama-tama, soal usia-"

"Danzo-_sama_," suffiks yang seharusnya memiliki konotasi hormat itu diucapkan dengan nada meremehkan yang hanya kentara bagi mereka yang sudah berpengalaman dalam dinamika dunia politik. "Sebelum anda mempermalukan diri sendiri, tolong baca berkas yang ada di depan anda," remaja itu kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Silakan. Baca baik-baik."

Andai saja dia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, Danzo pasti sudah menggeram. Namun dia tahu pasti bahwa melakukan hal itu hanya akan merusak imej yang sudah ia patri dengan begitu susah. Lagipula, seringai penuh percaya diri yang tersungging di wajah bocah brengsek di depannya itu agak membuatnya tak nyaman.

Dia hanya perlu membaca halaman pertama ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja mendebatkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak memiliki basis. Remaja pirang di depannya telah berulang tahun hampir seminggu lalu dan membuatnya mencapai usia minimum untuk menjadi Kepala Klan.

Sambil menahan keinginan untuk merengut, Danzo mengembalikan tatapannya pada Naruto. "Baiklah, kau sudah cukup umur. Tapi tolong ingat bahwa di Konoha kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki garis darah klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze. Bukankah sedikit tidak masuk akal membuat dirimu sendiri menjadi Kepala dari dua klan yang hanya memiliki **satu **anggota?"

"Ah," Naruto mengangguk, namun senyum di wajahnya tidak menghilang. "Jika anda bisa ingat lagi, Danzo-sama, Otou-sama menjadi Kepala Klan setelah semua anggota klan Namikaze yang lain gugur dalam _Shinkuu no Sensou_ (The Scarlet War). Apa yang membuat anda berpikir aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?"

Dari samping Danzo, Homura mengerutkan dahinya sebelum buka suara. "Naruto-san-"

"Sekali lagi, tolong panggil aku Namikaze-sama," potong Naruto untuk kesekian kali, tersenyum sepanjang waktu. "Dari semua orang di ruangan ini, hanya Hokage-sama yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama depanku."

"Naruto," Tsunade menegur, walaupun sebenarnya wanita berambut pirang pucat itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi masam di wajah ketiga penasihan pribadinya (serta hampir semua anggota Dewan Sipil).

"Maafkan hamba, Hokage-sama," suara Naruto kembali terdengar sopan dan penuh hormat, sesuatu yang tidak ada ketika dia bicara dengan orang lain di ruangan itu. "Tapi harus anda akui, mereka sudah lancang karena memakai nama depan hamba. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang bicara dengan seorang Kepala Klan?"

"Apa?!" pedagang sukses dari sebelumnya kembali menggebrak meja. "Biar kuberitahu kau, bocah brengsek, jika ada orang yang lancang di ruangan ini, maka orang itu adalah kau! Kau kira seorang _Chiji_ dengan kemampuan sepertimu pantas disebut sebagai seorang Namikaze?!"

"Tolong tunggu sebentar, Satou-sama," suara kali ini datang dari Hiashi yang memutuskan dia sudah tak bisa lagi mentoleransi kebodohan anggota Dewan Sipil itu. "Apa anda tidak membaca laporan?"

"Apa hubungannya laporan itu dengan hal ini, hah?!" pria paruh baya yang temperamental itu menyahut pedas.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa anda masih meragukan kemampuan Namikaze-sama?" Hiashi bertanya dengan nada sinis, mau tak mau merasa tersinggung juga dengan sikap pria tambun yang mulai botak itu. "Yondaime-sama mungkin memang berhasil mengalahkan tiga ratus shinobi Iwa dalam satu pertempuran, tapi Namikaze Naruto-sama telah berhasil menang melawan delapan _Hebi Kuchiyose_, tiga ratus pengguna _Juinjutsu_, dan Orochimaru sendiri."

"T-tapi...!" pedagang bernama Satou itu terbata-bata dan mulai berkeringat dingin. "Dia tak bisa menjadi Kepala Klan begitu saja...!"

"Maafkan aku, Satou-sama, tapi sebagai anggota Dewan, anda harusnya tahu tentang hukum Konstitusi Shinobi Konoha, pasal dua belas, ayat ketiga yang menyatakan hanya sesama anggota klan yang memberi pertidaksetujuan soal keputusan untuk menjadi Kepala Klan," Naruto menyeringai seraya memberi pertanyaan skeptis. "Anda **tahu** soal hukum itu kan?"

Melihat Satou mangap-mangap, Naruto mendengus. "Ya ampun, anggota Dewan macam apa yang tidak hafal hukum desanya sendiri?"

Merasa bahwa jalur perdebatan ini malah membuat posisi Naruto semakin baik, Koharu segera menyela, "Tolong maafkan dia, Namikaze-sama. Anda tentu mengerti, pria seusianya sudah tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal sebaik orang yang masih muda."

"Oh?" Naruto melempar sorotan mata tajam ke arah Satou yang mulai berkeringat dingin. "Jadi orang ini sudah mulai pikun? Kalau benar begitu, bukankah dia sudah tak punya kualifikasi untuk berada di ruangan ini?"

"Kami pasti akan membahas soal itu di lain waktu. Sekarang, bisakah kita kembali ke topik?" wanita tua dengan sanggul itu memandang ke arah Naruto yang hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tenang. "Namikaze-sama, anda memang telah memenuhi persyaratan untuk membuat diri anda menjadi Kepala Klan, tapi anda harus sadar bahwa klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze telah berada dalam status inaktif begitu lama. Kami tak bisa begitu saja memberi status aktif pada klan anda tanpa pertimbangan mendalam."

Kalimat itu jelas-jelas dikatakan sebagai usaha menghalang-halanginya Naruto. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak terkesan. "Baiklah," ia berpura-pura menghembuskan napas berat. "Kurasa ini berarti Konoha tidak menginginkan seorang Ahli _Fuuinjutsu_."

"Benar, karena itulah―tunggu, tunggu, apa?"

"Padahal aku sudah berniat membuka kembali usaha _Fuuinjutsu_ di Konoha, tapi kalau Dewan berkeinginan lain, kurasa aku-"

"Namikaze-sama," Homura buru-buru menyela, kali ini nada tak senang dalam suara perempuan tua itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh nada yang dimanis-maniskan. "Maafkan kami, tapi kami rasa kami sudah terlalu cepat membuat keputusan. Kalau anda berkenan, bisakah anda jelaskan apa maksud anda tadi?"

"Yah, kalian tahu sendiri kalau sejak kehancuran klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze, benda-benda atau peralatan yang berhubungan dengan _Fuuinjutsu_ di Konoha hampir selalu berasal dari barang impor kan? Segel penyimpanan, kertas peledak, bahkan segel-segel yang dipakai untuk keamanan. Mengingat barang impor itu hampir selalu bisa dipastikan berharga mahal, aku berpikir, bukankah jauh lebih baik jika aku kembali membuka toko _Fuuinjutsu_ di Konoha? Tidak hanya keuntungan ekonomi, shinobi Konoha akan bisa mendapatkan _Fuuin_ yang mereka butuhkan untuk misi kapanpun dan berapapun sehingga juga menguntungkan dari segi kepraktisan."

Mendengar semua penjelasan itu, hampir semua anggota Dewan Shinobi memusatkan perhatian dan mencondongkan badan mereka ke depan secara tak sadar, rasa tertarik atas tawaran Naruto terlihat bersinar di mata mereka dengan begitu jelas. Tiga Penasihat Pribadi pun harus mengakui bahwa pemuda di depan mereka telah membuat tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Satu mata Danzo yang masih utuh bahkan sampai berkilat seperti serigala lapar yang bertemu mangsa.

Seorang Ahli _Fuuinjutsu_ yang menguasai _Fuuinjutsu_ aliran Namikaze yang konon lebih ampuh dari aliran Uzumaki adalah sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh desa-desa lain. Ini tidak hanya berperan untuk semakin menambah kekuatan desa, reputasi Konoha pun tentunya akan meroket mengingat seorang Ahli _Fuuinjutsu_, apalagi yang sebegitu ahli seperti Naruto, adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka.

Danzo nampak berpikir keras selama beberapa saat, namun sebelum lelaki tua itu sempat membuka mulut, Tsunade dengan sengaja mendahuluinya. "Tawaranmu memang... menggiurkan, Naruto. Tapi bisa kau jelaskan _Fuuin_ apa saja yang bisa kau sediakan bagi Konoha?"

"...Yah, hamba tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya karena jumlahnya agak sedikit terlalu banyak," jawab Naruto, sadar betul bahwa apa yang baru ia katakan telah berhasil membuat rasa penasaran orang-orang di ruangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Tapi hamba sudah menyiapkan contoh," Naruto menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan mengalirkan chakra ke segel penyimpanan di pergelangan tangan kanannya, memunculkan satu gulungan yang kemudian ia letakkan di depan Tsunade. "Silakan."

Pada poin ini, Tsunade sendiri tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Walau sudah tahu tentang kepiawaian Naruto dalam _Fuuinjutsu_, namun itupun hanya secara garis besar, dia masih belum memiliki pengetahuan mendetil tentang segel-segel apa saja yang bisa dibuat oleh remaja yang ia anggap keluarga sendiri itu.

Dia baru saja melihat bagian awal gulungan itu sebelum menemukan sebuah Fuuin yang menarik perhatiannya. "_Raishi_ (Lightning Child)?" Tsunade mendongak. "Aku tak pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya."

"Ah, itu karena _Raishi_ adalah salah satu _Fuuin_ yang hamba ciptakan sendiri," jawaban Naruto membuat beberapa Kepala Klan menatapnya dengan sorot mata tak percaya. Setahu mereka, bisa menggunakan _Fuuinjutsu_ saja sudah dianggap sebagai kemampuan yang tak ternilai di dunia shinobi, dan pemuda di depan mereka membicarakan soal **membuat **sebuah _Fuuin_ baru dengan sebegitu santainya? "_Raishi_ adalah varian _Fuuin_ _Shita-en_ (Flaming Tongue) yang ada di semua kertas peledak, tapi alih-alih _Katon_, _Fuuin_ ini memakai _Raiton_ sebagai elemen utama. Seperti kertas peledak, _Raishi_ punya banyak aplikasi. Tidak hanya melumpuhkan musuh, jika dialiri cukup chakra, _Fuuin_ ini memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk membuat arus hubungan pendek atau korsleting pada sirkuit apapun."

"Seberapa efektif?"

"Yah, terakhir kali hamba memakainya, hamba berhasil membuat semua alat elektronik di gedung berlantai empat korslet."

"Bagaimana dengan _Fuuin_ yang bernama _Myakuhaku_ (Pulse) ini?"

"Varian lain yang hamba buat," kali ini, Tsunade sendiri membelalakkan mata. Ketika dulu klan Namikaze masih ada, mengalterisasi sebuah _Fuuin_ untuk menciptakan varian memang adalah salah satu proyek mereka. Namun seingat Tsunade, membuat satu varian saja sudah membuat mereka menghabiskan dua bulan lebih, dan itupun dengan satu tim beranggotakan empat orang. "Akan tetapi, inti _Myakuhaku _tidak memuat elemen apapun. Dengan kata lain, saat teraktivasi, _Myakuhaku_ hanya akan menciptakan ledakan chakra."

Danzo langsung melihat celah untuk meruntuhkan rasa kagum yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh remaja di depannya. Ia mendengus halus, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh seisi ruangan yang langsung menatap ke arahnya. Mendengar dengusan itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak nampak tersinggung. "Hokage-sama, bolehkah hamba memberi demonstrasi?"

Tsunade mengangguk, penasaran pada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh remaja itu. "Silakan."

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari segel di pergelangan tangannya, kali ini sebuah kertas persegi. Setelah menggigit ibu jarinya, Naruto membasahi telunjuknya dengan darah sebelum melukis _Myakuhaku_ di kertas tersebut. Remaja itu hanya perlu waktu kurang dari dua puluh detik sebelum meletakkan kertas itu di lantai dan membuat setengah _Insou Hitsuji_ (Ram Hand Seals) dengan tangan kiri.

Darah yang mulai mengering di kertas itu menghilang tanpa efek yang langsung terlihat. Akan tetapi, semua mata langsung terarah ke Kepala Klan Hyuuga ketika pria berambut hitam panjang itu merintih sambil menutup matanya.

"Hiashi-sama?" Inoichi yang duduk di samping Hiashi memandang ke rekan sesama Dewan Shinobi itu dengan tatapan khawatir. "Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Hiashi menarik napas panjang sebelum menjatuhkan tangannya. Lelaki itu mengerjap agak sedikit terlalu sering dibanding biasanya sembari melempar senyum masam ke arah Naruto. "Bisakah anda memberi peringatan lain kali, Namikaze-sama?"

Naruto tersenyum malu sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Hiashi-sama. Aku tidak menyangka kalau itu membuatmu tak nyaman."

Tsunade sudah tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran, "Apa? Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"_Fuuin_ itu," Hiashi mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kertas yang masih ada di lantai dengan ekspresi agak kesal, walaupun rasa tertarik yang terlukis di wajahnya tak berkurang sedikitpun. "Menciptakan ledakan chakra yang cukup kuat untuk membuatku kesakitan, bahkan tanpa mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ sekalipun." Hiashi menatap Naruto. "Jadi, apakah _Fuuin_ ini anda ciptakan khusus untuk orang-orang dengan _Doujutsu_ , _Kekkei_ _Genkai_, atau kepekaan tinggi yang bisa melihat atau merasakan chakra, Namikaze-sama?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Walaupun sebenarnya, saat aku menciptakan _Fuuin_ ini, apa yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah bagaimana cara menghindari _Kanchinin_ (Sensor Ninja) dari Kumogakure yang konon kepiawaiannya mampu menyaingi _Kanchinin_ dari Konoha."

"Tunggu dulu," perhatian kembali beralih, kali ini ke arah Kepala Klan Uchiha, Uchiha Takumi, yang baru sekarang membuka suara. "Jika benar _Fuuin_ ini berakibat buruk bagi pemilik _Doujutsu_, bagaimana kalau ada shinobi musuh yang mencuri _Fuuin_ ini? Bukankah itu akan membahayakan klan kami dan klan Hyuuga?"

Walaupun kata-kata berisi keraguan itu ditujukan padanya, lagi-lagi Naruto tidak nampak tersinggung. "Uchiha-sama, kalau anda mengatakan itu, maka anda sama sekali tidak tahu _Fuuinjutsu_ aliran Namikaze."

"Aliran... Namikaze?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Penjelasan ini akan sedikit panjang," remaja itu berdeham. "_Fuuinjutsu_ aliran Uzumaki memiliki sifat universal. Artinya, selama dilukis dengan benar, maka _Fuuin_ itu akan bisa dipakai oleh siapa saja. Lain halnya dengan _Fuuinjutsu_ aliran Namikaze yang bersifat sangat khusus. Setiap _Fuuin_ harus mendapat penyesuaian untuk setiap orang, dan bisa dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa agar hanya merespon pada chakra tertentu sehingga pemakaiannya bisa dibatasi antara satu sampai sekelompok orang," Naruto menangkap beberapa pasang mata yang bersinar kecewa. "Sebelum kalian menganggap ini adalah kelemahan, ingatlah bahwa dengan membuat setiap _Fuuin_ unik, Konoha bisa mencegah desa lain untuk memakai atau meniru _Fuuin_ itu walaupun mereka berhasil mendapatkannya." berpikir sebentar, Naruto menambahkan. "Itu jugalah alasan mengapa sampai hari ini tak ada desa lain yang pernah bisa mereplikasi _Hiraishin_."

Melihat kelegaan yang tersirat dari wajah Hiashi dan Takumi, Danzo langsung tahu bahwa Naruto telah berhasil memikat kedua Kepala Klan yang memiliki pengaruh besar itu. Giginya beradu sejenak, dia tak sudi membiarkan bocah ingusan ini mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dengan begitu mudah. "Mengesankan, Namikaze-sama. Tapi kalau anda ingin membuka usaha, dan anda adalah satu-satunya orang di Konoha yang bisa memakai _Fuuinjutsu_ aliran Namikaze, dari mana anda akan mendapatkan tenaga kerja?"

Danzo kembali harus merasa diremehkan ketika dua mata biru langit itu memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, seakan-akan pemuda itu merasa bahwa pertanyaan Danzo tidak layak mendapat jawaban.

"Danzo, **ada apa** denganmu hari ini?" lelaki tua itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara sang Godaime. "Orang yang ada di depanmu ini sudah diketahui bisa membuat seribu _Kagebunshin_ sekali jalan. Untuk apa kau masih menanyainya soal tenaga kerja?"

Danzo harus mengerahkan setiap kontrol diri yang ia punya untuk mencegah wajahnya menjadi merah karena marah. Giginya hampir gemeletuk. "Maafkan hamba, Hokage-sama."

Melihat ekspresi penuh kekesalan di wajah bekas rekan setim Sandaime itu menciptakan kepuasan tersendiri dalam hati Tsunade. Hari ini, Naruto benar-benar memanjakannya. Tiga tahun dia berada dalam panasnya politik Konoha dan inilah pertama kalinya Tsunade mendapat kesempatan untuk benar-benar membuat lelaki tua itu mati kutu dan kehabisan argumen.

Tsunade bertukar tatapan dengan Naruto, dan dari kilatan nakal di mata biru langit itu, ia tahu bahwa Naruto juga sangat menikmati bisa membuat Penasihat Pribadinya itu hilang muka di hadapan Dewan Konoha. Dan ini bahkan baru sepertiga dari apa yang sudah ia rencanakan!

"Naruto," ia memanggil, siap melaksanakan langkah berikutnya dari rencana. "Walaupun semua _Fuuin_ dalam gulungan ini nampak sangat berguna, aku perlu... insentif lebih sebelum aku memberimu izin untuk membuka usaha _Fuuinjutsu_."

Hampir semua anggota Dewan, bahkan ketiga Penasihat Pribadinya melempar tatapan bingung dan tak percaya pada sang Hokage. Sudah bukan rahasia bahwa sang Godaime sangat menyukai, bahkan bisa dibilang menyayangi remaja pirang yang sekarang berdiri di depan mereka. Lalu mengapa sekarang malah dia sendiri yang menciptakan kesulitan bagi Naruto? Tidak hanya itu, dari dua _Fuuin_ baru (siapa yang tahu masih ada berapa dalam gulungan itu) yang sudah dijelaskan, mereka tahu bahwa itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai bukti bahwa Naruto sangat kompeten dalam bidang _Fuuinjutsu_. Meminta lebih dari itu sama saja seperti mengatakan seakan-akan Naruto masih belum mencapai standar.

Ketika senyum Naruto bertambah lebar, mereka menjadi bingung harus berpikir apa.

"Tentu saja, Hokage-sama," Naruto kembali menyentuh segel penyimpanan di pergelangan tangannya, dan kali ini, sebuah gulungan besar dengan diameter hampir menyamai tiang bangunan muncul di tangan Naruto. Belasan pasang mata kembali menyorotkan rasa tertarik ketika sang remaja meletakkan gulungan itu di lantai sebelum membukanya, menunjukkan sebuah _Fuuin_ dengan kerumitan kaligrafi yang membuat mereka agak pusing hanya dengan melihatnya. "Hamba akan butuh bantuan anda kali ini, Hokage-sama."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Tsunade sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tidak banyak, cukup sentuh bagian _Fuuin_ yang ini," Tsunade berjalan mengitari meja itu untuk menghampiri bagian _Fuuin_ di mana ada sebuah pola segitiga. Wanita itu menjadi bingung ketika Naruto mencabut kunai bercabang tiga yang tertancap di lantai sebelum kembali berdiri di samping kertas gulungan yang sudah tergelar. "Bersiaplah."

Pekikan dan tarikan napas cepat mengisi ruangan itu ketika Naruto, dengan begitu tenang, memotong ibu jarinya sendiri. Darah muncrat selagi jari yang terpisah dari tangan itu jatuh ke lantai dengan suara pelan, namun memuakkan.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH BEGO?!" saking kencangnya, semua anggota Dewan yakin teriakan pemimpin Konoha itu cukup untuk membuat gendang telinga pecah. Tsunade berdiri dengan terburu-buru, sebelum merenggut tangan Naruto yang berlumuran darah, tangannya yang satunya mulai bercahaya hijau dalam persiapan menyembuhkan luka.

"Hokage-sama," satu-satunya pertanda bahwa remaja itu sedang kesakitan hanyalah matanya yang mengernyit. Walau demikian, suara pemuda itu terdengar tegas, dan Tsunade langsung mendongak. "Hamba baik-baik saja, tolong, letakkan telapak tangan anda di _Fuuin_ itu."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?! Jarimu buntung, tahu! Sebagus apapun _Ninjutsu_ medis yang kukuasai, aku tak bisa menumbuhkan bagian tubuh!"

"Hamba tahu," sahut Naruto singkat. "Percayalah pada hamba, Hokage-sama."

Dengan sorotan mata kebingungan, Tsunade mengerang kasar sebelum berlutut sekali lagi dan mematuhi perintah Naruto. Setelah meletakkan tangannya kembali ke pola segitiga di susunan simbol Aksara Semesta itu, Tsunade melihat Naruto meletakkan tangannya yang kehilangan ibu jari sebelum mengangguk ke arahnya. Tsunade menarik napas panjang, lalu mulai mengalirkan chakra.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar tak ia sangka. Gambaran demi gambaran muncul di kepala Tsunade dengan begitu cepat sampai-sampai wanita itu harus menutup matanya agar bisa memproses influks informasi yang membanjiri otaknya. Dengan pengetahuannya soal anatomi yang sangat menyeluruh, Tsunade langsung menyadari bahwa apa yang ia terima di kepalanya adalah gambaran jasmani Naruto yang begitu detil sampai-sampai bisa dibandingkan dengan _full body CT scan_.

Seisi ruangan diam, tak berani membuat suara karena menunggu apa yang akan terjadi dengan ketegangan tinggi. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum perhatian mereka teralih oleh pekikan salah satu Dewan Sipil yang menunjuk ke arah tangan Naruto di pusat _Fuuin_ yang bersinar hijau muda. Rasa terkejut mereka hampir menjadi tak tertahankan dan beberapa orang hampir mengalami serangan jantung ketika mereka menyaksikan, dengan mata kepala sendiri, bagaimana ibu jari Naruto yang buntung perlahan-lahan tumbuh kembali, pertama tulang, kemudian daging, sampai akhirnya dibungkus oleh kulit dan diakhiri dengan tumbuhnya kembali kuku.

Cahaya hijau muda menyerupai _Ninjutsu_ medis ciptaan Tsunade yang berasal dari Fuuin itu menghilang, dan Tsunade kembali membuka matanya. Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu berjalan memburu ke arah Naruto sebelum kembali merenggut tangan Naruto dan mengamati jari yang baru tumbuh itu dengan ketelitian yang menakutkan. "Mustahil..." bibirnya berbisik pelan. Wanita itu melepaskan tangan Naruto, lalu memandang berkeliling dengan mata yang tidak fokus seperti orang kebingungan. "...Aku perlu minum."

Tsunade mengitari meja berbentuk huruf U itu lagi untuk kembali ke kursinya sebelum membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebotol sake yang kemudian ia tenggak banyak-banyak, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tetua perempuan yang protes di sampingnya. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Tsunade membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "Jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi."

"Anda tahu komputer, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya dalam kebingungan, sama sekali tak tahu apa hubungannya kontrapsi elektronik itu dengan pembicaraan mereka. Namun ia yakin Naruto takkan menyebutkan benda itu tanpa alasan baik, jadi dia mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku sering menggunakannya dalam pekerjaan."

"Kalau begitu, anda juga pasti mengenali sesuatu yang disebut [Data Recovery]?" satu anggukan lagi. "Tubuh manusia secara mengejutkan juga memiliki fungsi ini. Setiap kali ada perubahan, maka keadaan tubuh sebelumnya akan di'simpan' sebagai apa yang hamba sebut [Original Data]." Naruto menggestur ke arah gulungan kertas di lantai. "_Fuuin_ ini, _Joumyou Yuusei _(Mortal Ascendancy), memiliki fungsi yang sama seperti perintah [Recover]."

Hening kembali melanda, dan kali ini, yang memecahkannya adalah orang terpintar di ruangan itu. "Jadi, pada dasarnya, _Fuuin_ itu bisa menyembuhkan luka macam apapun? Dari luka ringan sampai tungkai tubuh yang buntung?"

"Tepat sekali, Shikaku-sama!" Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya yang baru tumbuh kembali, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tsunade lagi. "Akan tetapi, _Fuuin_ ini memiliki beberapa persyaratan. Pertama, seperti yang sudah disebutkan, _Joumyou Yuusei _memiliki batas waktu karena tubuh manusia selalu mengalami puluhan bahkan ratusan perubahan di setiap detiknya, sehingga [Original Data] ini akan terhapus dalam batas waktu tertentu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Tiga jam. Tepatnya, dua ratus menit, kurang atau lebih." Naruto menyahut cepat. "Syarat kedua, _Joumyou Yuusei_ hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang memiliki pengetahuan mendalam soal anatomi manusia. Dan yang ketiga, _Joumyou Yuusei _menempatkan beban yang sangat berat pada tubuh pasien, sehingga sangat berbahaya jika diaktivasi pada pasien yang tidak stabil.

"Hamba minta maaf kalau Hokage-sama tidak merasa _Fuuin_ ini bisa mencapai standar yang anda tetapkan, tapi percayalah, hamba sudah berusaha-"

"Apa yang kau katakan, bocah bego?! Kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah menciptakan sesuatu yang selalu menjadi mimpiku sejak aku menciptakan _Iryou_ _Ninjutsu_?!" walaupun wanita itu sedang berteriak, semua pendengar di ruangan itu tak bisa menyangkal bahwa suara sang Hokage menyimpan nada bangga yang sangat mendalam. "_Fuuin_ ini akan merevolusi dunia medis! Kalau saja dunia kita tidak perlu dirahasiakan, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapat Hadiah Nobel untuk pencapaian ini!"

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama. Hamba senang hasil penelitian hamba satu tahun terakhir ini bisa memuaskan anda."

Tsunade sudah siap menghujani pemuda bego namun jenius bukan buatan di depannya itu dengan pujian-pujian ketika suara dengusan terdengar dari sampingnya. "Satu tahun? Penelitian selama satu tahun dan kau hanya berhasil membuat sesuatu seperti ini?"

Tsunade memutar kepalanya untuk melempar sorotan mata setajam harimau betina yang sedang marah pada Danzo yang menolak untuk membalas tatapannya. Berani-beraninya dia menghina hasil kerja Naruto yang sudah sangat, sangat bagus ini! "Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto. Si tua bangka ini hanya kesal karena Ahli _Fuuinjutsu_ dengan kaliber sepertimu jauh lebih tertarik untuk membuat sesuatu yang berguna bagi dunia alih-alih membuat senjata."

"Ahh," Naruto mengangguk. "Danzo-sama."

"Apa?" sahut Danzo, sedikit terlalu pedas.

"Apakah anda tahu bahwa merusak sesuatu **selalu **jauh lebih mudah daripada memperbaikinya?" walaupun dikatakan dengan nada kasual, apa yang diimplikasi oleh kalimat itu membuat semua perhatian kembali tertuju pada Naruto. "Kuakui, _Fuuin_ ini kuciptakan dengan tujuan mencari cara yang lebih baik untuk memperbaiki kondisi seseorang yang mengalami luka yang sangat serius. Walau demikian, apa yang membuat anda berpikir aku tak bisa memutar balik konsep itu?"

Belasan anggota Dewan nampak mengernyit kebingungan, namun segelintir orang yang memiliki intelegensi mencukupi merasakan mata mereka melebar ketika apa yang disiratkan kalimat itu menghantam mereka seperti palu menghantam kepala paku.

"Bisa kulihat anggota Dewan yang **kompeten **dapat mengerti apa yang kumaksud."

"Berhentilah menghina kami dan jelaskan apa yang kau maksud, bocah brengsek!" Satou membentak marah.

"Yang dia maksud, Satou-sama, adalah dia bisa membalikkan fungsi _Fuuin_ itu, sehingga apa yang seharusnya mengembalikan sesuatu yang hilang berubah menjadi menghilangkan sesuatu yang ada."

"Penjelasan yang singkat namun sangat tepat, Shikaku-sama," Naruto berputar dan membungkuk sedikit pada sang Kepala Klan Nara sebagai pertanda hormat. "Seperti yang dikatakan Shikaku-sama, hanya dengan mengubah komponen _Joumyou Yuusei_, fungsinya bisa berubah drastis. _Fuuin_ ini bisa dipakai untuk mendisfungsi otot dan pergerakan, melumpuhkan dan menonaktifkan fungsi syaraf, mematikan organ dalam, bahkan sampai menghilangkan bagian tubuh."

"Tapi bukankah itu berarti Fuuin ini bisa berbalik menjadi senjata makan tuan kalau sampai jatuh ke tangan desa lain?" Homura bertanya.

"...Ada apa dengan kalian ini? Kalian sengaja bersikap pikun atau apa sih?" Naruto mendesis dengan nada kesal yang begitu meyakinkan sampai-sampai tak ada orang yang curiga bahwa pemuda itu hanya pura-pura demi mempermalukan tetua Konoha itu. "Bukannya aku sudah menjelaskan tentang _Fuuinjutsu_ aliran Namikaze? Satu susunan _Fuuin_ yang dibuat dengan aliran Namikaze memiliki spesifikasi sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya bisa dipakai oleh satu orang, atau dengan modifikasi, sekelompok orang **tertentu**. Begitu juga halnya dengan _Joumyou Yuusei_. Walaupun seseorang berhasil mencurinya dan mau menggunakannya, alih-alih menyembuhkan luka, tubuh mereka akan meledak bersama orang yang ingin mereka sembuhkan." wajah Naruto memucat sedikit seperti menahan mual. "Sekedar tambahan... itu bukan teori. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Beberapa wajah ikut memucat saat mereka ikut bayangan peristiwa itu muncul dalam imajinasi mereka.

"Baiklah," Tsunade menepukkan tangannya. "Apakah masih ada orang yang ingin menyatakan keberatannya?"

"Baiklah," Ketika tak ada jawaban, Tsunade berdiri. "Namikaze Naruto, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Hamba yakin."

"Apa kau bersedia mematuhi dan melaksanakan hukum Konoha, baik di dalam maupun di luar desa, serta memenuhi setiap tanggung jawab sebagai Kepala Klan?"

"Hamba bersedia."

"Apa kau bersumpah kau akan setia pada Konoha, dan melindunginya baik dari ancaman dalam maupun luar, serta menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai _Hi no Ishi_ (Will of Fire) untuk sekarang dan seterusnya?"

"Hamba bersumpah."

Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, dengan kekuasaan yang kumiliki sebagai Godaime Hokage, aku, Senju Tsunade, menyatakan bahwa mulai hari ini, Namikaze Naruto secara resmi telah menjadi Kepala Klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze!"

Naruto membalas senyum Tsunade dengan sengiran lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya sebelum berlutut sebagaimana yang ia lakukan di awal pertemuan. "Duli hamba, Hokage-sama!"

_~•~_

Di tempat lain, seorang remaja berambut hitam bernama Uchiha Sasuke mendekati sebuah kamar losmen dengan sebuah kantong kertas berisi makanan hangat di tangan. Baru saja dia berniat memutar kenop pintu, suara nyaring terdengar dari dalam.

"Buka pintunya, perempuan sialan! Kau mau membuatku pipis di celana ya?!"

Untuk beberapa detik, gaduh tinju menggedor pintu menyapa telinga Sasuke sebelum ia kembali mendengar suara itu, "KARIN! Cepat keluar sekarang juga atau aku robohkan pintu toilet ini!"

Dengan tarikan napas berat, Sasuke memasuki kamar losmen berukuran sedang itu. Di sampingnya, seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan tinggi besar namun wajah yang masih muda duduk di atas ranjang dengan ekspresi seperti menahan tawa.

"Juugo," Sasuke menyapa singkat, lalu bertanya dengan nada capek. "...Karin dan Suigetsu bertengkar lagi?"

"Yep," pemuda berambut jingga itu menjawab sambil terkekeh. "Seperti pasangan suami istri yang sudah lama menikah."

"KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN SUAMI ISTRI!" dua suara menyahut dari luar dan balik pintu toilet dengan teriakan memekakkan telinga yang membuat Sasuke dan Juugo berjengit.

"Karin," panggil Juugo. "Kalau kau terus mengusilinya, nanti suamimu itu bisa menuntut pisah ranjang, tahu."

Pintu toilet menjeblak terbuka dan menghantam wajah pemuda dengan rambut putih bernuansa biru yang berdiri di depannya. Karin melangkah keluar sembari mengentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat, mengacuhkan deretan kata-kata umpatan yang bahkan bisa membuat narapidana terkagum-kagum dari Suigetsu di belakangnya untuk menghampiri Juugo dan mencekal kerah pemuda tinggi besar itu. "Tolong jangan katakan apapun yang bisa membuat Sasuke salah paham dong!"

"Salah paham? Tapi bukannya tadi malam kau menyusup ke ranjang-"

"AKU KHILAF, OKE?! AKU KIRA ITU RANJANG SASUKE!"

"Salah sendiri. Sudah tahu mata minus kenapa masih saja demen banget lepas kacamata." Suigetsu yang baru keluar dari toilet menimpali.

"Tanpa kacamata aku jadi jauh lebih cantik, tahu!"

Suigetsu mendengus. "Kalau kau mau terlihat lebih cantik, pertama-tama perbaiki dulu kelakuanmu, dasar perempuan edan-"

Sebentuk kaki melesat dan detik berikutnya kepala Suigetsu buyar menjadi curahan air.

Juugo mengangkat alis. "Kalian yakin kalau kalian bukan pasangan sua-"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK, BRENGSEK!" jerit Karin sambil melempar sejumlah pukulan ke wajah Juugo, walaupun kalau menilik ekspresinya yang tidak berubah, serangan itu nampak tidak membuat Juugo kesakitan. "Sasuke-kun, tolong beritahu si otak bebal ini kalau kami bukan pasangan suami istri!"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh, mulutnya sedikit belepotan dengan mayones dan saus dan tangannya menggenggam sebuah _beef burger_ dengan irisan tomat ekstra banyak. Melihat ekspresi Juugo dan Karin yang terus memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka, Sasuke menelan sebelum menyodorkan kantong kertas berwarna coklat ke arah teman satu penginapannya itu.

"Burger?"

_~•~_

Matahari hampir terbenam ketika Haku berjalan dengan santai di salah satu trotoar jalan Konoha. Langkahnya nampak ringan, kedua tangannya dipenuhi oleh dua kantong kertas besar berisi bahan-bahan mentah untuk memasak makan malam.

"Ha~ku~!"

"Kyah...!" gadis muda itu menjerit pelan ketika sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya, instingnya yang terlatih sebagai ninja hampir saja mengklasifikasi peristiwa ini sebagai ancaman dan hampir saja mencabut senbon yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya ketika ia mengenali kepala penuh rambut pirang berantakan yang muncul di samping bahunya. "Naruto-sama...!"

"Hm?" Naruto meletakkan dagunya di pundak Haku. "Apa?"

Karena tangannya sedang dipakai untuk memegangi kantong kertas, Haku memilih solusi terbaik berikutnya: menggigit daun telinga Naruto.

"Yeoow...!" Naruto melompat menjauh, wajahnya meringis. "Haku...!"

"Itu hukuman karena mengejutkanku," sahut Haku sambil membetulkan posisi dua kantong kertas yang hampir jatuh dari tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau belanjaan ini sampai jatuh tadi?"

Naruto menatap Haku sesaat sebelum mengulurkan tangannya. Haku membalas tatapan Naruto dengan ekspresi enggan, namun ketika ia melihat Naruto yang terus menunggu, gadis muda itu menyerah dan memberikan dua kantong kertas besar itu pada Naruto.

Haku mungkin menganggap dirinya sebagai pelayan Naruto, namun dia telah belajar bahwa majikannya itu takkan bersedia membuat Haku mengerjakan semuanya.

"Bagaimana kerjaanmu di rumah sakit?"

"Melelahkan, tapi juga sangat menyenangkan. Ninjutsu medis di Konoha sangat maju, aku baru tahu kalau..."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama ketika Haku mulai menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya di rumah sakit. Haku mungkin sangat berbakat sebagai seorang ninja dan seni bunuh membunuh yang selalu menyertai profesi itu, terutama karena sifatnya yang lembut sama sekali tidak cocok untuk sebuah pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya hidup dengan melumuri tangannya dengan darah. Naruto tidak keberatan disebut naif atau arogan karena telah menyuruh Haku untuk menempuh jalan untuk menjadi _Iryou-Nin _(Medic Ninja), karena di mata Naruto, tangan Haku yang halus akan selalu lebih layak digunakan untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan, dan bukannya dipakai untuk merampas nyawa seseorang.

"―_Shousen no Jutsu_ (Mystical Palm Technique) adalah salah satu teknik tersulit yang pernah kulakukan, tapi karena Shizune-san selalu ada untuk membantu, aku yakin kalau menguasai teknik itu hanyalah urusan waktu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari menaruh kedua kantong kertas di satu tangan, tangannya yang bebas bergerak untuk menepuk puncak kepala Haku. "Yosh! Sebagai perayaan, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen―Aauww...!"

"Tidak. Boleh." ucap Haku ringan tanpa melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Naruto. Gadis itu menahan keinginan untuk menghembuskan napas. Dia tak perlu lebih dari dua hari untuk mendapati kebiasaan makan Naruto yang sangat tidak sehat. Bayangkan, walaupun di kulkas ada banyak bahan mentah, pemuda itu seringkali lebih memilih makan cup ramen atau pergi ke Ichiraku. Haku mengakui bahwa ramen di kedai itu memang sangat enak, tapi dengan pola makan seperti itu, dia tidak akan heran kalau suatu hari Naruto tiba-tiba kolaps karena gizi yang tidak seimbang. "Malam ini kita makan _nabe_. Aku sudah membeli bahannya."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak meminta saran, Naruto-sama. Kau juga perlu vitamin dari sayur, jadi malam ini kita makan _nabe_. Titik."

Naruto menghembuskan napas pertanda menyerah, namun tetap menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dia telah tahu sifat Haku yang agak kelewat perhatian dan khawatiran, terutama perihal kesehatannya, dan walaupun sifat Haku itu kadang terasa agak menyebalkan... dia harus mengakui bahwa diperhatikan oleh seseorang seperti ini membuatnya sangat senang.

Namun ketika ia melihat senyum puas di wajah Haku atas ketidakmampuannya untuk mendebat, Naruto memutuskan bahwa cewek itu perlu mendapat balasan.

Naruto melempar kantong kertas di tangannya ke udara lalu membuat gerakan cepat. Ketika dua kantong itu kembali jatuh ke tangannya, Naruto sudah berdiri lagi... dan Haku sudah duduk di bahunya.

"Kyaahh~!" Naruto merasakan leher dan pipinya dijepit oleh paha Haku yang harus mencengkeram rambut pirang Naruto agar tidak jatuh. "Naruto-sama, turunkan aku!"

"Nggak. Mau." Naruto meniru nada yang tadi dipakai Haku, memastikan cewek itu tak bisa kabur dengan memegangi pergelangan kakinya, serta menikmati bagaimana gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan jeritan marah dan mulai mencubit kedua pipi Naruto. Sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah apartemen yang kini mereka tempati berdua.

Tanpa terlihat oleh seorangpun, satu sosok mengawasi kedua remaja itu dari jendela salah satu bangunan terbengkalai. Satu matanya yang utuh nampak tenang, namun menyimpan api kemarahan.

Shimura Danzo telah lama membenamkan dirinya dalam carut marut dunia politik Konoha, dia percaya bahwa kepintaran dan kelicikannya tak tertandingi bahkan oleh bekas rekan setimnya yang telah tiada. Bertahun-tahun dia telah membangun posisi dan reputasi, mempermainkan, menipu, dan memanipulasi begitu banyak orang dan situasi demi menciptakan kondisi yang memungkinkannya mengambil alih kursi kekuasaan Konohagakure, namun hari ini, dia telah dipermalukan dan dibuat mati kutu oleh seorang remaja bau kencur yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu bidak dalam rencana kotornya untuk mendapat posisi.

Namikaze Naruto mungkin telah menggenggam kemenangan hari ini. Akan tetapi, Danzo akan memastikan kemenangan itu takkan berlanjut di kemudian hari.

"Danzo-sama," seseorang membuka suara, satu sosok dengan baju serba hitam yang membuatnya membaur dengan kegelapan, tersembunyi di balik bayangan yang diciptakan cahaya matahari terbenam. "Apa perintah anda?"

"Aku ingin informasi menyeluruh tentang gadis itu," sahut Danzo sembari terus mengawasi sosok Haku yang sekarang menarik-narik rambut Naruto. "Kuberi kau waktu setengah minggu."

Sosok yang berlutut itu menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam sebelum kembali menghilang.

Tidak seperti kolega-koleganya di Konoha, Danzo sama sekali tidak segan untuk memakai cara-cara kotor demi memenuhi ambisinya. Dunia shinobi bukanlah dunia yang ramah, dunia shinobi adalah tempat di mana memiliki orang yang dicintai dan dikasihi bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Pada poin ini, dengan membaca teliti dan melihat yang tersirat readers sekalian seharusnya sudah bisa mendeduksi beberapa poin penting yang akan menjadi konflik utama di masa depan. Tapi kalau masih bingung, hamba akan memberikan sedikit... intipan.

Penyegelan Kyuubi pada Naruto terjadi pada waktu dia berumur lima tahun dan bukannya ketika dia masih bayi, jadi dia tahu betul dan menyaksikan **dengan mata kepalanya **sendiri bagaimana kematian orangtuanya.

Di chapter 4, Naruto bertemu dengan **gadis berambut merah**.

Di chapter 12, ketika Naruto pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya, di balik penjara yang merupakan personifikasi segel di perut Naruto, di sana **tidak ada siapa-siapa **kecuali kegelapan.

Masih di chapter 12, ketika Naruto memakai chakra Kyuubi, chakra itu memiliki warna **hitam dan merah **sekaligus.

Di chapter 14 dan chapter ini, bisa diketahui bahwa Itachi tidak membantai **semua **anggota klan Uchiha.

Lihatlah poin-poin (hamba tekankan, itu belum semuanya) di atas dan renungkan kembali jalan cerita fic ini.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Ada pertanyaan dari reviewer yang membuat hamba mikir. Apakah hamba suka fic dengan rate M? Sangat. Kenapa begitu? Karena sesuai dengan umur dan selera hamba. Tapi tolong jangan salah kaprah. Fic rate M tidak **selalu **mengandung lemon atau hal-hal berbau seksual. Kalau anda merasa tidak yakin, silakan lihat bagian Favorite di akun ffn hamba. Tapi mungkin anda harus bisa membaca bahasa Inggris, karena beberapa tahun terakhir ini hamba hanya berkelana di fandom Naruto dengan bahasa itu.

Hamba sudah menemukan cara termudah agar readers sekalian bisa dengan mudah menemukan fic ini selain langsung pergi ke akun hamba. Di Filters, silakan pakai pilihan Sort: Reviews, Rated M, dan Language: Bahasa Indonesia. Dijamin fic TORS hamba akan nongol di halaman pertama (walau bukan yang paling atas).

By the way, the plot is starting to thicken again. Hamba harap chapter ini akan bisa membuat readers sekalian tertarik.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When Sun and Lightning Go Side by Side**

**Part 4**

**(Sinister Foreboding?! Another War Approaches!)**

"Hokage-sama, kalau boleh hamba bertanya, apa agenda pertemuan hari ini?" Shikaku bertanya dengan nada santai, menyembunyikan rasa penasaran yang ia yakini pasti juga menyelimuti hati para anggota Dewan yang kembali berkumpul di ruang rapat Rumah Utama itu. Baru satu minggu berselang setelah pertemuan yang membuat Naruto mendapat inisiasi sebagai Kepala Klan, dan kini sang Godaime Hokage telah memanggil mereka untuk pertemuan lain.

"Sebelum aku menjawab itu, bisakan aku memberimu satu pertanyaan dulu, Shikaku-san?" sahutan Tsunade pada sang Kepala Klan Nara yang selalu duduk diapit dua sahabatnya, Akimichi Chouza dan Yamanaka Inoichi, itu terdengar lancar, menyembunyikan antisipasi yang telah ia simpan hampir selama tujuh hari tujuh malam. "Kenapa Dewan Konoha didirikan?"

Shikaku mengerutkan dahinya, otaknya yang paling cemerlang di antara semua Jounin di Konoha sama sekali tak menyangka akan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. "Dewan Konoha didirikan untuk membantu Hokage membuat keputusan menyangkut kepentingan desa dalam segala hal."

"Terima kasih," Tsunade memberi jawaban singkat sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Uchiha Takumi. "Takumi-san, jika benar Hokage adalah pemimpin mutlak Konohagakure, kenapa dia perlu bantuan dalam membuat keputusan?"

Jawaban Takumi datang cepat dan tegas. "Karena sekuat apapun seorang Hokage, dia bukanlah makhluk yang sempurna. Dengan keberadaan Dewan, Hokage bisa membuat keputusan yang tidak hanya akan menguntungkan bagi shinobi, namun juga bagi masyarakat sipil. Tidak hanya itu, Dewan Konoha juga ada untuk memastikan seorang Hokage tidak menyalahgunakan kedudukannya dan membuat keputusan yang sewenang-wenang."

"Penjelasan yang runtut dan sangat mudah dicerna, Takumi-san," puji Tsunade dengan tulus, membuat sang Kepala Klan Uchiha tersenyum bangga. Tsunade memandang berkeliling sekali lagi sebelum membuat pertanyaan yang akan menjadi awal sebuah perubahan besar. "Berdasar dari dua jawaban tadi, aku ingin bertanya pada Dewan Konoha sebagai keseluruhan. Ingatlah kembali semua keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh Dewan ini dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, dan tanyakan pada diri kalian sendiri... Apakah Dewan Konoha telah memenuhi tanggung jawabnya dengan layak dan pantas?"

Keheningan meliputi ruangan itu ketika mereka mulai menyadari apa yang menjadi tujuan pertemuan ini. Tsunade harus mengerahkan setiap serat kontrol emosi yang ia miliki untuk menjaga suaranya tetap datar. "Hampir tiga dekade yang lalu, aku mengajukan petisi untuk membangun akademi ninja dengan latihan intensif khusus yang ditujukan demi melahirkan divisi Iryounin (Medic Ninja), sebuah petisi yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Dewan Konoha walaupun Sandaime sangat mendukung ide ini. Baru ketika aku menjadi Godaime, aku bisa mewujudkan keinginan itu. Sekarang, baru tiga tahun berselang, angka mortalitas ninja Konoha turun dari tiga puluh delapan persen menjadi lima belas persen.

"Kalian tahu berapa jumlah ninja Konoha yang meninggal dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi III? Dua ribu shinobi," Tsunade melempar sorot mata setajam belati berlian pada seluruh anggota dewan yang mau tak mau merasa gelisah. "Andai saja waktu itu petisiku diloloskan, maka itu berarti seharusnya ada sekitar empat ratus shinobi yang masih hidup di Konoha, dua ratus lima puluh di antaranya adalah Genin yang mungkin memiliki potensi untuk menjadi shinobi dengan kekuatan yang bisa mengangkat reputasi Konohagakure lebih tinggi lagi."

Tsunade menarik napas, siap memberikan serangan lain, sama sekali tak bersedia memberi ruang bernapas bagi pada anggota Dewan. "Kurang lebih sepuluh tahun yang lalu, seorang duta besar dari Kumo datang ke Konoha untuk mendiskusikan perihal gencatan senjata antara Kumogakure dan Konohagakure, ketika pada kenyataannya, dia datang untuk menculik Hinata Hyuuga, seorang pewaris klan, dan hampir saja berhasil kalau saja Hiashi-san gagal mencegah peristiwa itu," dari sudut matanya, Tsunade bisa melihat postur sang Kepala Klan Hyuuga menjadi lebih kaku dan matanya menyimpan api kemarahan karena diingatkan dengan peristiwa yang telah menjadi pemicu trauma pada putrinya. "Sebagai hasil peristiwa ini, Kepala dari salah satu klan paling terhormat harus kehilangan saudaranya, seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa harus kehilangan ayahnya, dan jurang antara kedua bagian klan Hyuuga semakin besar dan dalam. Semua karena keputusan Dewan Konoha untuk mematuhi tuntutan Kumo, walaupun Sandaime dan Hiashi-san telah berulang kali menyatakan bahwa melakukan hal itu hanya akan menciptakan kerusakan.

"Dari dua peristiwa ini saja, kalian harusnya bisa melihat sebuah pola yang telah berulang-ulang terjadi sampai akhirnya menjadi kebiasaan buruk. Dewan Konoha didirikan oleh guruku, Sarutobi-sensei, untuk membantu Hokage membuat keputusan terbaik bagi desanya. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa Dewan ini malah selalu menentang keputusan Sandaime dalam setiap kesempatan, dan akhirnya, Sandaime selalu dipaksa membuat keputusan yang malah menciptakan kesedihan dan malapetaka bagi Konoha. Sekarang, aku bertanya sekali lagi, apakah Dewan Konoha telah memenuhi tujuannya?"

Terdengar gumam-gumam ragu sebelum Hiashi tiba-tiba buka suara, "Jawaban hamba, Hokage-sama, adalah tidak. Dewan Konoha telah menyeleweng dari tujuan pendiriannya, dan jarang, bahkan hampir bisa dibilang tidak pernah, membantu Hokage membuat keputusan yang berakibat baik bagi Konoha."

"Dengan segala hormat, Hiashi-sama, tapi tidakkan anda merasa pernyataan anda sedikit tidak adil?" Homura menyahut sambil menajamkan matanya pada Tsunade karena telah membuat mereka berada dalam situasi ini.

"Maaf, tapi aku setuju dengan Hyuuga-san," Uchiha Takumi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat seisi ruangan itu terkejut bukan buatan. Persaingan antara klan Uchiha dan klan Hyuuga sebagai satu-satunya klan yang memiliki _Doujutsu_ di Konoha bukan lagi sebuah rahasia, sehingga setiap kali mereka bertemu di rapat, bisa dipastikan jika yang satu menyatakan satu pendapat, maka satunya lagi akan menyuarakan sesuatu untuk menentang pendapat itu. "Kurasa kita semua masih ingat dengan ujian Chuunin terakhir yang berujung pada usaha invasi pada Konoha. Bukankah keputusan untuk menyetujui penyelenggaraan ujian di Konoha adalah Dewan ini sendiri?"

"Tapi, Takumi-sama, saat itu kita tak punya cara untuk tahu bahwa Suna akan mengkhianati kita!"

"Benarkah?"jawaban kali ini datang dari Shikaku. "Walaupun Suna telah berkali-kali menolak panggilan kita untuk rapat bulanan selama hampir dua tahun? Apa kalian juga lupa laporan tentang bagaimana setiap tim Konoha yang melakukan misi di _Kaze no Kuni_ selalu mendapat serangan dari shinobi tak dikenal sehingga harus pulang ke Konoha dengan luka-luka, atau lebih buruk, dalam kantong mayat?" suara Shikaku yang biasanya santai bahkan cenderung malas, kini menyimpan dingin yang mau tak mau membuat Dewan Sipil merasa sangat tak nyaman. "Kalau itu masih belum cukup, beberapa malam setelah bagian kedua ujian Chuunin, Gekkou Hayate diserang dan mengalami luka parah yang telah menghancurkan karirnya sebagai shinobi, sebuah serangan yang di kemudian hari terbukti dilakukan oleh Baki, seorang Jounin dari Suna. Sandaime dan sebagian besar anggota Dewan Shinobi setuju untuk menghentikan ujian Chuunin dan memfokuskan semua shinobi Konoha untuk mempertahankan desa, namun keputusan itu terpaksa dibatalkan karena kalian, Dewan Sipil, memutuskan bahwa membatalkan ujian Chuunin akan terlalu merugikan bagi kantong kalian. Kaliam masih belum lupa dengan apa yang terjadi setelah itu kan? Dua ratus lebih shinobi Konoha mati dalam pertarungan, kerusakan properti yang berakhir dengan kerugian puluhan juta Ryo, namun yang paling menyakitkan, kita juga harus kehilangan Sarutobi-sama!"

Tsunade tercengang, tak menyangka bahwa topik yang ia ajukan akan mendapat respon seperti ini. Bahkan yang lebih hebat lagi, sampai berhasil membuat anggota klan Nara, dan yang ini adalah Kepala klan itu sendiri, untuk hilang ketenangan dan melepaskan persona pemalas dan santai mereka. Bisa membuat Komandan dari satuan Jounin sampai seperti ini, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah dicapai bahkan dengan hinaan atau celaan paling buruk sekalipun.

Tsunade cepat-cepat mengendalikan dirinya. Momentum yang ia perlukan telah datang, dan ia yakin bahwa kesempatan ini takkan lagi datang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kalian lihat, inilah masalah kita. Kita telah terlalu lama berada dalam kedamaian, sehingga kita lupa diri dan membiarkan Konoha diatur-atur oleh orang-orang tidak kompeten yang serakah dan hanya tertarik untuk mendapat keuntungan sendiri," Tsunade menegakkan posturnya, siap menjatuhkan bom. "Karena itulah, hari ini, aku, Godaime Hokage, mengajukan mosi untuk merestrukturisasi Dewan Konoha."

"Apa?!" Koharu berdiri dan menggebrakkan tangannya ke meja. "Apa kau bilang?! Restrukturisasi Dewan?!"

"Kau tak punya hak untuk melakukan ini tanpa seizin kami, Tsunade!" Danzo meraung dari kursinya, wajah mengerut dalam kemarahan.

"Oh?" Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan satu gestur itu sudah cukup untuk membuat ketiga Penasihat Pribadi sekaligus tetua Konoha itu tahu bahwa sang Godaime itu telah memiliki cara untuk mengatasi protes mereka. "Danzo, kau lupa bahwa dalam perihal menyangkut pemerintahan Konoha, keputusan akhir tidak terletak padaku maupun Dewan Konoha, melainkan sang Daimyou." Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang disegel dengan lilin merah yang dicetak dengan cincin bersimbol yang terpasang di jari sang Daimyou _Hi no Kuni_ sendiri. Tsunade membuka kertas itu, lalu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang mengejek, menunjukkan isi surat itu pada seisi ruangan. "Oh, lihat! Sang Daimyou **menyetujui **usulanku! Sungguh mengejutkan!"

Danzo meremang, tangannya terkepal begitu kuat sampai memutih dan giginya beradu pelan. "Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin restrukturisasi ini akan melahirkan Dewan yang lebih baik dari Dewan Konoha yang sekarang," ia kemudian menambahkan satu kata terakhir dengan ekspresi seperti orang meludahkan dahak. "_Hime_?"

Tsunade tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum ringan, menghilangkan harapan apapun yang dimiliki Danzo untuk memprovokasi sang Hokage itu dan memberinya celah untuk membalas.

Tsunade menjentikkan tangannya, dan tidak sampai dua puluh detik, dua Chuunin bernama Kamizuki Izumo dan Hagane Kotetsu masuk ke ruangan itu sembari membawa berkas-berkas yang jumlahnya menyamai jumlah anggota Dewan. Tsunade memberi mereka satu anggukan sebelum dua Chuunin itu mulai membagikan berkas, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa suara.

"Itu proposalku," kata Tsunade ringan sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi. "Sesi istirahat akan dimulai sekarang, jadi kalian punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk membaca proposal itu."

Danzo mengeluarkan dengusan mengejek sebelum mengikuti langkah semua anggota Dewan dan mulai membaca proposal yang telah disodorkan di depannya, sebuah proposal yang ia yakin hanya akan berisi poin-poin rapuh yang pasti bisa dengan mudah ia preteli sampai habis tak bersisa.

...Baru sepuluh menit berlalu, Danzo telah selesai membaca proposal itu. Hanya saja, senyum licik dan penuh percaya diri yang biasa terpasang di wajahnya tidak ada, berganti dengan warna pucat pasi dan bibir yang membentuk garis rata. Pria tua itu bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar ketika ia mengangkat cangkir teh yang telah dibagikan oleh asisten Tsunade, Shizune, dengan refleks mencium aroma teh itu untuk mencari adanya racun, sebelum menyeruput cairan panas itu sedikit demi sedikit demi menenangkan syarafnya walau cuma sedikit.

Dia tak percaya... dia sungguh tak percaya! Bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya wanita yang sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana bersifat licik dan selalu naif tentang perihal dinamika dunia politik itu bisa membuat rencana seperti ini?! Tak ada celah apalagi lobang yang bisa ia manfaatkan, tak ada kekurangan yang bisa ia manipulasi, dia tak bisa menemukan APAPUN yang akan memungkinkannya untuk menentang proposal ini!

"Hamba terkejut, Hokage-sama," Hiashi tiba-tiba bicara. "Proposal ini sangat menakjubkan. Poin-poinnya valid dan hamba sama sekali tak bisa menemukan kelemahan dalam rencana yang sudah anda buat."

"Kurasa cuma 'menakjubkan' masih tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan kejeniusan proposal ini, Hyuuga-san," dari samping Shikaku, Inoichi menimpali. "Beritahu hamba, Hokage-sama, apakah anda memikirkan ini sendiri atau anda menculik anak Shikaku dan memaksanya membuat rencana ini untuk anda?"

"Aku tahu kau bercanda, Inoichi-san, tapi kurasa menculik Shikamaru tidak hanya akan membuat kepalaku diincar oleh Shikaku-san. Kalau aku sampai melakukan itu, kurasa Naruto sendiri yang akan memburuku, mengingat Shikamaru adalah sahabat si duren bego itu."

"Oh ya, Shikaku, aku baru ingat, bukankah si Shikamaru sedang menjalankan misi? Aku-"

Percakapan tentang generasi muda shinobi Konoha berlangsung selagi Danzo kembali, berulang kali, membaca laporan di depannya, berusaha mencari apapun yang mungkin bisa ia manfaatkan tanpa sedikitpun hasil berarti. Sisa dua puluh menit istirahat itu berlalu tanpa terasa, sampai akhirnya Tsunade berdiri. "Baiklah, karena waktu istirahat kita telah habis, mari kita kembali ke rapat." Tsunade memandang berkeliling, memastikan bahwa semua anggota Dewan telah meletakkan kembali cangkir teh mereka dan perhatian telah kembali terpusat padanya. "Jika ada yang merasa keberatan dengan proposal yang kuajukan, silakan mengangkat tangan."

'_Sungguh pintar,' _Shikaku memuji dalam hati. Dengan cara ini, Tsunade mengubah permintaan persetujuan dengan pemberian izin untuk mengajukan keberatan, secara otomatis membuat orang yang tidak menyuarakan protes secara tidak langsung memberikan pernyataan setuju pada proposal. Tidak hanya itu, dengan sebuah rencana yang tak memiliki celah seperti yang sudah ia ajukan, Tsunade juga telah memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan mendapat hambatan untuk memfinalisasi proposal itu menjadi sebuah keputusan.

Di sisi lain, Danzo memandang berkeliling, mengharap dengan hampir putus asa kalau-kalau ada orang lain yang bisa menemukan bahkan walaupun cuma satu alasan yang bisa membuat rencana untuk mendepaknya dari posisinya sekarang ambruk. Ketika ia tak melihat seorangpun mengangkat tangan, Danzo merasakan rasa putusnya mencapai titik akhir, dan walaupun dia tidak yakin apa yang bisa ia katakan, Danzo membuka mulutnya untuk mulai memberi protes...

...hanya untuk mendapati kalau lidahnya telah menjadi kelu, mati rasa, dan tidak bisa dipakai untuk membuat kata-kata.

Sebuah suara tercekik keluar dari tenggorokan Danzo ketika pria tua dengan satu mata utuh itu menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah teh yang telah ia minum, teh yang telah dihidangkan oleh Shizune.

'_Mustahil!'_ Danzo meraung dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tak mencium atau merasakan apapun yang bisa mengindikasi bahwa teh itu telah diracuni. _'Bagaimana mungkin?! Apa aku-'_

Lalu ia teringat laporan salah satu anggota _Ne_ (Root) dua malam silam. Anggota _Ne_ itu melaporkan bahwa sang Godaime telah berkali-kali mengurung dirinya dalam lab medis yang ada di rumah sakit, baru keluar setelah berjam-jam untuk setiap kesempatan. Danzo langsung bisa melihat apa yang tersirat. Tentu saja, Tsunade adalah _Iryounin_ terbaik di dunia dan konon selalu bisa menemukan penawar untuk racun apapun. Bagi seseorang untuk bisa melakukan itu, mereka harus memiliki pengetahuan mendalam tentang racun itu sendiri dan apa saja kekuatan serta kelemahannya agar bisa membuat penawar yang tepat.

Dan wanita itu, entah bagaimana caranya, telah berhasil membuat sebuah racun yang tak memiliki bau maupun rasa yang bisa dideteksi bahkan oleh seorang ninja veteran seperti Danzo yang tak pernah sudi memasukkan apapun ke dalam mulut sebelum memeriksa apakah makanan atau minuman itu mengancung sesuatu yang berbahaya. Memang, racun ini termasuk tipe rendahan yang hanya cukup untuk membuat lidahnya kelu dan tak bisa membuat kata, tapi itu telah cukup untuk memberinya kesempatan memenangkan pertarungan politik mereka kali ini.

"Danzo?" Danzo tahu, **benar-benar tahu**, bahwa nada khawatir yang dikandung suara Tsunade menyembunyikan bisa mematikan yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau perlu ke rumah sakit?"

Kalau wajah Danzo sudah pucat tadi, sekarang warna telah benar-benar menghilang dari wajah pria tua itu, menyisakan hanya putih seperti mayat yang telah dibungkus kain kafan. Rumah sakit di Konoha adalah satu-satunya tempat di Konoha di mana kekuasaan sang Godaime adalah sesuatu yang absolut. Rumah sakit di Konoha adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana infiltrasi apapun yang dilaksanakan oleh anggota _Ne_ tak pernah berhasil, tempat yang dipenuhi oleh Anbu yang hanya setia pada sang Hokage. Jika dia sampai membiarkan wanita itu membawanya ke rumah sakit, maka bisa dijamin, dia akan menerima takdir yang jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian.

Karena itulah, dengan rasa enggan tak terbendung yang begitu kuat sampai hampir menyakitkan karena telah dipaksa menelan pil pahit kekalahan, Danzo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa, aku tak akan memaksa," Tsunade mendongakkan kepala, menahan keinginan untuk bersorak girang. "Jadi, bagaimana? Ada keberatan?"

Hening kembali menggema.

"Baiklah," Tsunade menepukkan tangannya, sesuatu yang hampir sama persis dengan apa yang ia lakukan satu minggu lalu ketika ia menginisiasi pelantikan Naruto sebagai Kepala Klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze. "Dengan kekuasaan yang dianugerahkan padaku sebagai Godaime Hokage, aku, Senju Tsunade, dengan resmi menyatakan bahwa restrukturisasi Dewan Konoha telah disetujui dan akan dilaksanakan secepat mungkin!"

_~•~_

Suara terengah datang dari tengah-tengah tanah kosong yang lapang, datang dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini harus menumpukan tangan pada lututnya demi bertahan agar tidak jatuh terjerembab. Hampir tiga jam penuh sudah ia lalui dengan usaha yang hampir sia-sia, sebuah usaha yang telah terus ia ulangi sebegitu lama, namun tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan kembali memusatkan konsentrasi. Tidak sampai lima detik kemudian, suara desingan seperti jet pesawat terbang terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah bola chakra super padat yang melayang sekitar dua inci di atas permukaan telapak tangan Naruto. Kening berkerut menjadi pertanda bahwa konsentrasi sang pemuda semakin mendalam, yang diikuti oleh perubahan warna bola chakra di tangannya dari biru menjadi hijau dan kemunculan empat sisi dengan bentuk seperti cabang _Fuuma Shuriken_.

Di mata orang lain, ini seharusnya adalah sebuah pencapaian yang sangat hebat. _Fuuton: Rasengan_ (Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere) adalah sebuah teknik yang mengharuskan penggunanya memiliki _Keitai Henka_ (Shape Manipulation) serta _Seishitsu Henka_ (Nature Manipulation) level tertinggi, karena untuk menggunakan teknik ini, seseorang harus memiliki kemampuan untuk menambahkan elemen angin pada setiap serat chakra memusar yang jumlahnya ratusan, serta memadatkan dua jenis chakra yang berbeda, chakra netral serta chakra berelemen, menjadi sebuah bola penghancur yang bahkan bisa menciptakan kerusakan signifikan pada besi atau baja.

Akan tetapi, biar sekuat apapun jutsu yang ciptaannya itu, _Fuuton: Rasengan_ masih bukanlah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Teknik ini, seberapa destruktif atau mematikan sekalipun, masih belum cukup untuk membuatnya berada dalam level yang sama dengan monster-monster di luar sana yang ia tahu akan memburunya, cepat atau lambat. Sialnya, tak peduli seberapa keras dia berusaha, sekali dia mencoba menambah chakra berelemen angin ke tekniknya, bola chakra itu akan mengalami distabilisasi dan buyar.

Tiga bulan... tiga bulan dia telah berkutat dengan masalah ini, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapatkan inspirasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar kendalinya atas elemen angin bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan memungkinkannya menyelesaikan teknik yang telah dipercayakan serta tak pernah bisa diselesaikan oleh ayah serta Shishou-nya sendiri itu?

Naruto merasakan rasa panik yang meninggi ketika bola chakra di tangannya mulai mengalami disfigurasi, berubah-ubah dari bulat sempurna menjadi lonjong, pipih, sampai akhirnya buyar, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang cukup kuat untuk membuat Naruto terpental belasan langkah ke belakang. Naruto memperbaiki posisinya dari telentang menjadi duduk sembari melepaskan sebuah geraman rendah, tangannya mengepal dan meluncur ke tanah, di mana hampir seluruh kepalannya terbenam ke bawah permukaan.

Merasa bahwa usianya sudah terlalu tua untuk membiarkan dirinya terpengaruh rasa frustasi, Naruto menutup matanya dan menarik napas sembari menghitung mundur dari sepuluh. Ketika matanya terbuka kembali, Naruto akhirnya sadar bahwa dia telah begitu tenggelam dalam latihannya sampai tak menyadari bahwa matahari telah lama terbenam dan kini bulan telah menghiasi angkasa, yang jika dilihat dari posisinya, menunjukkan bahwa setidaknya jarum pendek jam telah mencapai pukul sembilan.

Angin lembut berhembus di tanah lapang itu, memberikan kesejukan pada Naruto yang sekujur tubuhnya dibaluti oleh lapisan keringat dan membuai remaja pirang itu untuk menutup matanya. Belaian angin mendayu dan membelai gendang telinganya, menciptakan bisik desiran yang menenangkan syaraf.

"_Sama seperti alam yang tak pernah bisa ditundukkan, kau juga takkan pernah memperoleh kontrol penuh atas elemen bumi..."_

Naruto tersentak dan memutar kepalanya berkeliling, napasnya bertambah pendek dan detak jantungnya menjadi cepat ketika ia serasa mendengar suara yang telah tiga tahun tak pernah menyapa indera pendengarannya itu. Naruto menunggu, dengan harapan setinggi gunung dan sedalam lautan, menunggu suara yang sangat ia rindu itu. Ketika beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada indikasi apapun, Naruto mengetahui bahwa dia takkan mendengar suara itu lagi dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar.

Karena itu dia menyilakan kakinya, mempertemukan kedua kepalan tangannya, lalu menutup mata.

"_Manusia seringkali salah paham. Kita mengira bahwa bumi ada di bawah kendali kita. Kita mengira bahwa bumi, yang jauh lebih tua daripada umat manusia, adalah sesuatu yang bisa kita perintah sesuka hati kita. Tapi itu salah."_

Serta merta, syaraf Naruto menjadi tenang dan tubuhnya, walau tetap dalam posisi meditasi, menyantai.

"_Karena itulah, untuk mencapai level penguasaan yang lebih tinggi atas elemen bumi, seperti angin, kau harus sadar bahwa jawaban yang benar bukanlah [Mengendalikan], Naruto. Angin tidak bisa dipaksa, angin tak bisa dikendalikan... tapi kau bisa [Mengarahkan]nya. Jangan berpikir bahwa kau bisa mengendalikannya, tapi bekerjalah __**bersamanya**__."_

Naruto bermeditasi dalam diam, berharap mendengar suara itu lagi ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu dalam hembusan angin di sekitar tubuhnya yang berubah. Mata Naruto menjeblak terbuka, dan dia berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tunggu...!" ia memanggil dengan suara yang tercekat. Memanggil siapa... Naruto sendiri tak yakin. "Kembalilah! Jangan pergi!"

Namun Naruto tahu, perasaan yang tadi ia rasakan dalam hembusan angin takkan kembali lagi. Merasakan matanya mulai basah, Naruto cepat-cepat menggosokkan lengan bajunya ke wajah sebelum air matanya sempat menetes. Ketika tangannya kembali ke tempat semula, tekad membara terlukis di wajah sang remaja.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lagi, namun alih-alih ke depan tubuh, Naruto mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala. Sorot matanya yang menajam dan dahinya yang berkerut adalah pertanda mulainya sebuah sekuens, hanya beberapa detik berlalu sebelum angin mulai mencambuk dan mengelilingi tubuh shinobi pirang itu.

'_Bukannya [Memaksa]... tapi [Arahkan]...'_

_Haori_ merah tua dengan jilatan api hitam menghiasi tepian bawahnya mulai berkibar-kibar.

'_Jangan [Kendalikan.].. tapi [Bekerja sama]...'_

Mata Naruto menangkap suara seperti baling-baling besi berputar... semakin nyaring dan semakin nyaring.

'_Angin bukanlah [Bawahan]...'_

Postur Naruto semakin menegang dan keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya ketika shinobi muda itu terus mengalirkan chakra ke teknik di tangannya.

'_Angin adalah [Partner]!'_

Angin sekarang telah mengamuk, namun di wajah Naruto justru muncul senyum ketika ia merasakan _jutsu_ di tangannya mencapai titik stabil. Suara baling-baling besi memenuhi tanah lapang itu, memekakkan telinga, namun sekaligus merayakan terciptanya _jutsu_ yang suatu saat akan diklasifikasi sebagai salah satu _jutsu_ level S terkuat yang pernah ada di dunia.

Naruto membiarkan teknik di tangannya buyar, sebelum kedua tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuh, terkulai santai. Matanya kembali tertutup seraya ekspresi melankolis terbentuk di wajahnya, satu sisi dari Namikaze Naruto yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan di hadapan orang lain.

Kemudian ia mulai melangkah.

Angin malam yang semilir mendampingi setiap langkah sang ninja muda. Walaupun ia sedang tenggelam dalam lamunan, rute yang ia tapaki sekarang sudah terlalu sering ia jalani sehingga kakinya dengan otomatis tahu kemana harus melangkah walaupun tanpa panduan. Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan yang hanya pecah oleh desau angin dan suara jangkrik, serta suara kaki menapak bumi.

Di akhir perjalanannya, kaki Naruto sudah tak lagi memijak jalan setapak namun tanah berlapiskan rumput hijau.

"Hei..." Naruto menyapa dengan suara yang hanya cukup nyaring untuk mengalahkan desiran angin. "Maaf aku baru bisa berkunjung sekarang..."

Naruto merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah cangklong dan toples kecil berisi racikan tembakau yang ia buat sendiri, sebelum mengambil sekotak korek api dari saku yang lain. Tidak berapa lama, asap mengepul di udara sebelum sang pemuda meletakkan cangklong itu di atas nisan. "Bagaimana? Aku tahu kau jauh lebih suka ini daripada karangan bunga. Dan aku juga meraciknya tepat seperti kesukaanmu."

Naruto duduk di depan nisan itu sebelum mengeluarkan sekotak rokok. Sejujurnya, Naruto bukanlah orang yang terlalu gemar menghisap asap tembakau dan cengkeh itu untuk bisa disebut sebagai seorang perokok, tapi dia mendapati bahwa batang putih yang seringkali menyebabkan penyakit paru-paru itu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masa lalu dan rasa bersalah.

Kepulan asap kedua ikut bercampur dengan udara, sebelum ditiup angin malam sampai menghilang. Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan sebelum akhirnya suara Naruto kembali terdengar. "Aku dapat misi lagi. Misi level C yang akhirnya berubah menjadi level S... dan kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, hampir semua misi yang pernah kuterima pasti saja jadi kacau balau. Kurasa memang benar apa yang kau katakan dulu, tentang bagaimana aku diberkahi keberuntungan ketika berurusan dengan judi atau taruhan, tapi selalu sial dalam urusan misi."

Naruto menceritakan pengalamannya di Nami, sembari menyelipkan beberapa lelucon yang kemudian membuatnya tertawa sendiri. Ketika cerita itu berakhir, rokoknya hanya tersisa sepertiga panjangnya semula.

"Aku tahu kau selalu mengajarkan untuk selalu menghindari pembunuhan, tapi pilihan apa yang kupunya? Segel muridmu sudah membuat mereka hilang kewarasan, sampai satu-satunya hal yang tersisa di kepala mereka hanyalah nafsu membunuh dan hasrat untuk penghancuran." Naruto menghisap rokoknya, membiarkan asapnya bertahan sebentar di dalam dada, sebelum mendongakkan kepala dan melepaskan asap itu ke udara dalam satu hembusan panjang. "Membiarkan mereka hidup sama saja dengan membiarkan orang lain ada dalam bahaya. Aku tak punya pilihan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku-"

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Keheningan sempat merajalela sebelum suara Naruto, kecil dan pelan, kembali terdengar, "...Kau harusnya ada di sini..."

"Kau harusnya ada di sini. Menasihatiku setiap kali aku kebingungan. Mengomeliku setiap kali aku membuat kesalahan. Memujiku dan mentraktirku makan ramen untuk setiap misi yang kuselesaikan...

"Kau harusnya ada di sini, memberiku arah setiap kali aku kebingungan..."

Kepala Naruto tertunduk dalam-dalam, dan rokok di jepitan jarinya pun terlupakan.

"Jiji..." ia berbisik. "Kenapa kau harus pergi...?"

Naruto mungkin akan tetap duduk di tempat yang sama jauh lebih lama kalau saja dia tidak merasakan kedatangan seseorang.

"Namikaze-sama," seorang Anbu dengan topeng porselen berbentuk rakun muncul tiga langkah di sampingnya. "Hokage-sama butuh kehadiran anda di rumah sakit."

Kepala Naruto langsung terangkat sembari pemuda itu mengarahkan matanya yang menyipit ke arah sang Anbu. "...Kenapa?"

Sang Anbu terlihat agak ragu. "Ini tentang Tim Ebisu. Mereka-"

Sang Anbu tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuh sang remaja pirang memancarkan kilatan sinar keemasan yang bahkan tidak berdurasi sepersepuluh detik sebelum menghilang dari hadapannya.

_~•~_

Satu jam yang lalu, Haku sudah bersiap-siap pulang dari rumah sakit setelah menyelesaikan shift-nya ketika tiba-tiba saja beberapa _Chuunin_ muncul sambil membawa empat pasien dengan luka-luka parah yang jelas bisa membahayakan nyawa. Bersama beberapa _Iryounin_ yang masih ada dalam jam kerja, Haku diberi tanggung jawab untuk menyembuhkan tiga dari empat orang tersebut, seorang pria dewasa dengan bandana biru tua dimana _hitai-ate_nyaterpasang, serta seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang tak mungkin lebih tua dari dua belas tahun.

Ketiganya nampak berantakan dengan luka sayatan dan memar, bahkan ada bukti bahwa mereka juga memiliki luka dalam jika melihat darah yang mengalir dari mulut mereka. Bahkan walaupun dia telah mendapat bantuan dari tiga _Iryounin_, biar setengah jam telah berlalu Haku baru bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka yang paling parah.

Gadis remaja keturunan klan Yuki itu baru saja mulai bekerja membalutkan perban pada pria dewasa dengan kacamata hitam yang nampaknya merupakan pemimpin tim itu ketika pintu ruangan tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan jaket jingga dan haori merah tua yang wajahnya nampak putih pucat.

"Naruto-sama?!" sadar bahwa rumah sakit tidak mengizinkan adanya keributan, Haku menurunkan suaranya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Haku sebelum bocah dengan kacamata bulat yang lensanya setebal tutup botol susu dan retak sebelah itu mendadak sadar, sebelum duduk dengan begitu cepat sembari melayangkan matanya kesana kemari dengan penuh ketakutan.

Bocah itu nampak hampir panik sebelum sebentuk tangan memegang bahunya dengan erat, dan dia mendongak dengan ekspresi penuh teror. "Udon... Udon, tenanglah. Kau sudah ada di Konoha."

Mata Udon bertemu dengan biru langit yang ia kenal baik sebelum postur ninja muda itu melemas karena sadar bahwa ia sudah tidak berada dalam bahaya yang mengancam jiwanya lagi. "Naruto-niichan...?"

"Sudah tenang?" Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Aku tahu kalau ini mungkin bukan saat yang paling tepat, tapi bisakah kau beritahu aku apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Udon nampak menarik napasnya berkali-kali untuk menenangkan diri. "...Tiga hari kemarin, kami mendapat misi level C.

"Pada awalnya, misi itu hanyalah berisi permintaan pertolongan dari desa yang sedang diteror oleh seorang bos bandit dan bawahannya. Tapi ketika kami tiba di sana, permohonan pertolongan itu ternyata hanyalah tipuan. Kami tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan, tapi kelihatannya mereka ingin menawan Konohamaru hidup-hidup..." segera setelah kalimat itu selesai, Udon tiba-tiba memandang berkeliling. "Tunggu dulu, Konohamaru... di mana Konohamaru? Apa dia-"

"Udon...! Tenanglah, Udon...!" bisik Naruto memohon, namun bocah berkacamata itu memberontak semakin keras.

"Konohamaru?! Kau di mana, Konohamar-"

Udon tidak sempat menyelesaikan teriakannya, dua jari Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menotok salah satu titik peredaran darah di leher Genin itu, membuatnya kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Sang shinobi berambut pirang membaringkan Udon dengan pelan kembali ke ranjang sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Haku dan melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan singkat. "Dimana?"

Haku nampak bergidik ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto yang kosong tanpa ekspresi, karena ia tahu bahwa ketiadaan ekspresi itu hanya muncul dalam keadaan yang **sangat tidak baik**. "Lantai atas, kamar 210."

Naruto segera beranjak, namun Haku menghentikannya sebelum ia keluar ruangan dengan memegang ujung lengan jaket pemuda itu.

"Naruto-sama..." Haku menggigit bibirnya. "Kau..."

Keragu-raguan Haku dalam menyuarakan kalimatnya membuat alarm yang sudah menyala dalam kepala Naruto berbunyi semakin nyaring. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Haku..." bahkan Naruto sendiri merasakan bahwa suaranya sangat tidak meyakinkan, namun pada saat ini, hanya itulah yang bisa ia katakan. "Tolong jaga Udon dan Moegi... ya?"

Haku nampak masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun pada akhirnya, ia hanya mengangguk. Tanpa kata-kata lain, Naruto meninggalkan kamar itu dan pergi menuju lantai atas.

...Bahasa tubuh Naruto membeku seluruhnya tepat setelah ia membuka daun pintu yang dijaga oleh dua orang Anbu itu. Konohamaru terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan balutan perban. Wajahnya nampak masih kotor dengan corengan-corengan merah, berasal dari darah yang tak sempat dibersihkan dengan sempurna dan menjadi penanda bahwa dia berada dalam kondisi yang genting sehingga para _Iryounin_ harus memfokuskan diri pada penyembuhan terlebih dahulu.

Namun yang paling membuat Naruto tak bisa membuat suara atau tindakan adalah tangan kanan Konohamaru, di mana perban yang seharusnya baru dibalutkan itu nampak mulai basah kembali oleh darah.

"...Dia tiba di gerbang Konoha satu jam yang lalu," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping ketika ia mendengar suara. Di sana, duduk di salah satu kursi, adalah sang Godaime dengan tubuh agak terbungkuk dan wajah bersimbah keringat. "Setengah sadar dan sudah hampir pingsan. Usaha mereka untuk kabur memang berhasil, namun tidak sebelum mereka disergap oleh empat _Nukenin_ yang merupakan bawahan bos bandit yang telah menjebak mereka. Ebisu, Moegi, dan Udon terluka parah sampai tidak sadarkan diri, tapi mereka berhasil kabur dari sergapan itu setelah Konohamaru memakai _Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu_ yang ia gunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian."

Tsunade melirik ke arah bocah berambut coklat jabrik yang terbaring koma. "Melihat kondisinya, aku tahu bahwa dialah yang menderita luka paling parah, tiga luka tusukan dan tangan kanan yang menjadi korban jutsu _Katon_ level B. Namun, demi memastikan keselamatan timnya, bocah ini memaksa dirinya agar tetap sadar dan mengangkut guru serta kedua temannya itu sampai ke Konoha dengan tubuh yang seperti itu. Sendirian."

Naruto tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya berjalan ke samping ranjang, meraih handuk kecil yang ada di laci meja di sebelah ranjang itu dan mulai membersihkan coreng-coreng wajah di anak yang selalu memanggilnya Nii-chan itu.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Nyawanya sudah tidak dalam bahaya, namun luka bakar di tangan kanannya sangat parah. Dia tidak akan bisa latihan atau menjalankan misi untuk setidaknya dua bulan," Tsunade berdiri. "Setidaknya, kondisinya sudah tidak kritis lagi, tapi aku akan tetap memeriksanya lagi besok. Kamar ini akan dijaga setiap waktu oleh dua Anbu yang akan dirotasi setiap tiga jam. Aku juga akan menyuruh perawat untuk mengecek keadaan Konohamaru setiap jamnya."

Wanita itu memandang Naruto yang masih membersihkan wajah Konohamaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tsunade merasa bahwa dia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada remaja itu, namun ia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan, jadi dia memutuskan hanya mengucapkan, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

Ada keheningan lama sebelum suara Naruto terdengar. "...Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tsunade merasakan ada yang sangat salah dengan jawaban itu. Wanita itu meninggalkan kamar, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah seharusnya dia mengatakan sesuatu pada remaja pirang itu. Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun Tsunade memutar otaknya, dia tak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

Sepeninggal sang Godaime, Naruto mematikan lampu di ruangan itu agar Konohamaru bisa istirahat dengan lebih nyaman. Ia menarik kursi dari sisi ruangan dan duduk di samping ranjang sembari menggenggam salah satu tangan _Genin_ yang terbaring koma itu, hanya ditemani angin malam serta suara mesin elektrokardiograf yang membuatnya tahu bahwa hati adiknya itu masih berdetak.

_~•~_

Asai Kuroki adalah salah satu gembong dunia kriminal yang sangat terkenal di dunia hitam. Di usianya yang baru tiga puluh tujuh tahun, dia telah menjadi salah satu figur yang paling ditakuti di dunia kriminal. Tidak hanya dari jumlah bawahan serta pengaruh yang ia miliki, Kuroki juga merupakan salah satu dari sedikit kriminal yang tidak ragu untuk menyewa servis _Nukenin_ karena dia sangat percaya diri dengan kelicinannya, keyakinan yang didukung oleh rekornya yang tak pernah bisa ditangkap oleh aparat walaupun telah berkiprah dalam dunia kejahatan hampir satu dekade lamanya.

Ketika tawaran untuk menawan Sarutobi Konohamaru, salah satu anggota klan terhormat dari Konohagakure, dan menggunakan bocah itu untuk menuntut sesuatu dari Konoha datang kepadanya, Asai Kuroki mengalami sebuah dilema. Di satu sisi, menawan bocah yang masih Genin itu bisa mengakibatkan dirinya diincar oleh Konoha yang notabene menduduki rantai makanan teratas di antara lima Desa Tersembunyi terbesar. Di sisi lain, menerima tawaran ini akan memberinya kesempatan untuk semakin menambah kekayaan dan pengaruh yang ia miliki.

Setelah setengah minggu memikirkannya, Kuroki memutuskan bahwa keuntungan yang akan ia dapat dari tawaran ini jauh melebihi kerugiannya. Karena itulah, dia segera berkomplot dengan kepala desa yang ada di bawah pengaruhnya, seseorang yang mencintai uang jauh melebihi cintanya pada desanya sendiri, dan mengirim permohonan misi palsu pada Konoha yang akan memberinya kans untuk menawan pewaris klan muda itu.

Dia sudah mulai merasa girang saat mendengar laporan bahwa empat _Nukenin_ yang ia sewa telah berhasil menyergap tim empat shinobi itu dalam usaha mereka untuk kabur. Akan tetapi, hampir setengah hari kemudian, rasa girang itu berubah menjadi kemarahan karena empat ninja pelarian itu melaporkan kegagalan mereka. Bahkan, apa yang semakin membuatnya marah adalah fakta bahwa mereka berhasil kabur walaupun sebagian besar tim ninja dari Konoha itu telah berhasil dilumpuhkan.

Hal ini membuatnya sadar betapa berbahaya Konohagakure sebenarnya. Jika ninja yang seharusnya masih berpangkat Genin itu bisa mengelabui empat _Nukenin_ yang semuanya berpangkat setidaknya _Chuunin _atau bahkan _Jounin_ dan berhasil kabur bahkan ketika dia harus membawa tiga rekan setimnya sekaligus, Kuroki tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau Konoha mengirim seorang Jounin untuk memburunya.

Satu hari kemudian, masih di markas yang sama, Kuroki sedang duduk di ruangannya. Setelah berpikir begitu lama, bos bandit itu memutuskan bahwa dia takkan bisa lagi memenuhi perjanjian yang ia buat dengan komplotannya tanpa membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Gembong mafia itu baru berniat membuat pesan ketika salah satu bawahannya masuk ke ruangan itu.

"B-bos...!"

"Saegi, berapa kali sudah kubilang jangan masuk ke ruanganku seenaknya! Kau mau kukirim ke tiang gantungan ya?!"

"M-maafkan aku, bos! Tapi ada kabar buruk yang harus segera anda tahu!"

Mendengar dua kata itu, Kuroki segera berdiri. "Ada apa?"

"Markas kita sedang diserang!"

"Apa?!" Kuroki berteriak, secara tak sadar menakuti bawahannya yang langsung berjengit. "Berapa orang dan di mana?! Gerbang depan? Halaman? Jawab aku, Saegi!"

"Kami tidak tahu, bos! Penjaga di menara pengawas dan orang yang seharusnya melakukan patroli hilang tanpa bekas! Melihat tanda-tandanya, dia sudah masuk ke markas dan sekarang sedang menuju kemari!"

Kuroki menggeram. "Panggil semua orang di markas dan suruh mereka melawan pengacau itu! Buat sekarat tapi jangan bunuh dia! Aku mau melihat wajahnya ketika lehernya kugorok!"

"Kurasa ada masalah dengan keinginanmu itu, bos," Saegi nampak bingung. "Aku... dia..."

Kuroki mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa, Saegi? Bicara yang benar atau kau akan kubunuh juga!"

"D-dia tidak terlihat!" Saegi berteriak dengan wajah yang seluruhnya dipenuhi oleh rasa takut.

Ada keheningan sejenak. "...Apa?"

"Dia tidak terlihat!" Saegi mengulangi, dan kali ini Kuroki menyadari bahwa bawahannya itu gemetaran. "Aku menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bos! Di luar sana ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat sedang membunuhi orang-orang kita!"

Kuroki terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum menghardik, "Saegi, ini bukan saatnya untuk stres dan berhalusinasi!"

"KAU TIDAK MELIHATNYA!" Saegi tiba-tiba meraung, mengejutkan Kuroki. Dalam keadaan normal, bos bandit itu tahu bawahannya itu bersikap sangat sopan setiap kali menghadapnya, dan sekarang, dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai tak bisa mengendalikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau tidak melihat apa yang kulihat! Kau tidak melihat bagaimana orang yang berdiri hanya beberapa langkah di depanmu tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke lantai dengan leher yang menganga! Apa kau tidak sadar?! Makhluk apapun yang ada di luar sana, dia tidak memberi ampun, tidak berbelas kasihan, dan dia akan MEMBUNUH KITA!"

Saegi jatuh berlutut dan mulai terisak, tak melihat bagaimana wajah Kuroki memucat. Tidak sampai tiga detik kemudian, dia berteriak nyaring-nyaring. "SHURA!"

Secara instan, kepulan asap muncul di hadapan sang bos bandit yang kemudian pupus dan menunjukkan sosok seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang berlutut. Di dahinya terikat sebuah hitai-ate tanpa lambang, dan di punggungnya tersilang sebuah senjata ninja khusus yang berbentuk payung. Sang _Nukenin_ mendongak, dan dengan suaranya yang dalam, melempar sebuah pertanyaan. "Perintah anda, Kuroki-sama?"

"Aku mau penyusup itu di mati sekarang juga!"

"Kuroki-sama, tugas yang anda beri ketika anda menyewa kami adalah untuk melindungimu sebisa mungkin. Menurut hamba, jalan terbaik yang bisa kita ambil sekarang adalah agar anda segera kabur dari tempat ini."

"Aku tak peduli! Penyusup itu sudah membunuh orang-orangku! Dan yang paling penting, dia sudah mempermalukanku! Kalau kalian bisa membawa kepalanya ke mejaku akan kuberi bonus tiga kali lipat gaji kalian semula!"

"Jika itu adalah keinginan anda, Kuroki-sama."

Tidak berapa lama, tiga suara hembusan angin yang terpisah terdengar dari ruangan itu.

Melihat ke arah Shura yang masih berlutut di sampingnya, Kuroki menggeram. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Keselamatan anda adalah prioritas utama kami, Kuroki-sama. Selagi anak buahku mengurus penyusup itu, aku akan berperan sebagai pelindung anda andai-andai ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi."

Kuroki sudah mulai membuka mulutnya kembali ketika pintu kamar pribadinya itu rubuh dan tubuh salah satu Nukenin yang ia sewa melayang ke dalam ruangan, menggelepar untuk beberapa saat sebelum diam tanpa gerakan.

"Gantetsu..." Shura mendesis.

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, ada suara tercekik dari luar pintu yang dilanjutkan oleh dua suara gedebuk yang mengindikasi bahwa ada dua tubuh yang jatuh ke lantai. Kuroki akhirnya melihat bukti kata-kata Saegi ketika ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, **sesuatu **yang tak terlihat menyeret tubuh dua Nukenin lain ke dalam ruangan dengan menjambak rambut mereka. Leher mereka menganga, memuncratkan darah yang membasahi lantai, dan satu-satunya hal yang masih membuat kepala mereka tersambung dengan tubuh adalah beberapa senti kulit dan daging yang tidak terpotong.

"Monju... Toki..." Shura berbisik. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan kemarahan, kemarahan yang membuatnya lupa dengan misi. Ia mencabut payung di punggung lalu mengarahkan ujungnya ke depan. "BANGSAT!"

Semburan api menerangi ruangan yang semula gelap itu, memenuhi hampir kamar dan menyisakan dinding serta langit-langit yang terbakar membara. Shura sudah sangat yakin bahwa serangannya sudah berhasil menjatuhkan sang musuh, sebelum ia merasakan sensasi aneh di mana kedua lengannya terasa lebih ringan.

"...Eh...?"

Ia melirik ke bawah, dan menyadari bahwa tangannya telah buntung. Pria itu bahkan belum sempat menjerit kesakitan ketika ia merasakan dua tangan memegang kepalanya yang kemudian disertai suara derak nyaring.

"Aa...a..." Kuroki hanya bisa ternganga dan jatuh terduduk ketika kepala _Nukenin_ sewaannya yang terakhir memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat ke belakang. Ekspresi terkejut terpatri secara abadi ke wajah sang _Nukenin_, yang kemudian tersungkur ke depan, nyawanya telah lenyap dari badan.

Bos bandit itu memandang berkeliling dengan penuh ketakutan. "S-siapa kau?! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?! Uang?! Informasi?! Katakan, dan akan kupenuhi apapun keinginanmu!"

Mata Kuroki melebar sampai hampir bulat sempurna ketika seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya, sosoknya ditutupi oleh bayangan dari api yang berkobar di setengah ruangan di belakangnya. Mata Kuroki menjelajah, menaiki sosok yang sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi oleh darah itu sampai akhirnya ia melihat biru yang dingin dan beku.

"Kau bilang kau akan memenuhi apapun keinginanku?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan nada datar tanpa intonasi maupun infleksi yang dalam situasi mereka sekarang malah membuat Kuroki ingin merepet ketakutan. Sang bos bandit itu sendiri mengangguk-angguk sekuat tenaga, berharap bahwa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa. "Kau melukai adikku. Karena itu, aku ingin nyawamu."

Kuroki pucat pasi. "Tunggu-"

Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai, karena baru satu kata berhasil diucapkan, kepala sang bos bandit lepas dari lehernya dan jatuh menggelinding di lantai.

Jauh di sudut ruangan, sosok Saegi meringkuk sambil terus gemetaran. Pemuda yang telah menyaksikan kematian sang bos dan keempat _Nukenin_ sewaannya itu mengalami shock berat sampai akhirnya mentalnya pun menderita kerusakan. Dia hanya terus meringkuk, sambil menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tidak jelas, matanya kosong dan tidak fokus.

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa api yang melalap setengah ruangan itu telah padam begitu saja, serta sosok sang [Setan] yang telah menghabisi hampir seratus orang yang menghuni satu markas kecuali dirinya itu telah menghilang tanpa bekas.

_~•~_

"...Apa?" Tsunade menyipitkan matanya. "Dia sudah dihabisi?"

Wajar kalau Tsunade terkejut. Skuad Epsilon mungkin bukanlah skuad dengan kemampuan terhebat dalam badan Anbu, namun mereka adalah spesialis misi pembunuhan dengan rekor tak tertandingi: tiga ratus dua puluh enam misi dengan kondisi yang sangat beragam telah dilaksanakan tanpa ada satupun kegagalan. Akan tetapi, walaupun kualitas skuad itu sangat tersohor, Tsunade mau tak mau harus merasa ragu saat mereka melaporkan bahwa mereka telah berhasil melacak markas sang bos bandit Asai Kuroki, menghabisinya, lalu pulang kembali ke Konoha hanya dalam tempo empat jam.

"Tepat seperti yang hamba katakan, Hokage-sama. Asai Kuroki sudah dihabisi," Same (Shark) menjawab dengan suara tanpa nada seperti kebanyakan Anbu.

"Ah... wow..." Tsunade agak sulit membuat kata-kata. "Aku... aku terkesan."

"Anda salah paham, Hokage-sama," sahutan Same membuat Tsunade mengerutkan dahi. "Asai Kuroki memang sudah dihabisi, namun bukan oleh kami."

"...Apa?"

"Kami memang berhasil melacak markas Kuroki, tetapi ketika kami melakukan pengintaian, tim hamba menemukan keanehan. Tidak hanya ketiadaan penjaga di halaman, pasukan pemanah yang biasanya ditempatkan di menara pengawas pun tidak ada. Untuk langkah selanjutnya, hamba mengirim Nezumi (Rat) untuk mengintai keadaan di dalam markas, dengan temuan yang sangat mengejutkan. Tim hamba memperkirakan markas dengan ukuran sedemikian bisa memuat sekitar seratus personel, dan kami menemukan semuanya di dalam markas... dalam keadaan tak bernyawa."

"...Ada yang berhasil selamat?"

"Hanya satu, dan keadaannya pun tidak baik. Mungkin karena dia sudah menyaksikan pembantaian bandit satu markas, atau entah karena alasan lain, orang itu... fisiknya selamat tapi mentalnya tidak. Dia hanya terus meringkuk di sudut ruangan tempat kami menemukan mayat Asai Kuroki, sambil terus menggumam-gumam. Gumamannya tidak jelas, tapi hamba berhasil menangkap setidaknya tiga hal yang paling sering keluar dari mulutnya," saat ini, Tsunade sudah mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Pertama adalah [Setan], kedua [Tak Terlihat], sedangkan yang ketiga, [Mata Biru]."

Tsunade menjalin kesepuluh jarinya di mana ia mengistirahatkan dagu. Ia sangat yakin informasi itu menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat penting, sesuatu yang hampir berhasil ia simpulkan sendiri.

Sang Godaime hanya perlu beberapa menit berpikir sebelum apa yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa jam lalu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Dan wanita itu bahkan belum sempat bertindak sebelum satu sosok Anbu lain, yang ini memakai topeng beruang, sudah muncul di depan meja kerja Tsunade. "Duli hamba, Hokage-sama. Skuad hamba, Lambda, baru saja menemukan bahwa skuad Rho yang telah ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Namikaze Naruto-sama telah dibuat tidak sadarkan diri. Keberadaan Namikaze-sama sendiri sekarang tidak diketahui."

Tsunade berdiri dan berteriak, "Iruka (Dolphin)!"

Tsunade tidak menunggu sampai asap yang terbentuk ketika sang Anbu muncul sebelum menyuarakan perintahnya. "Bawa skuad Epsilon dan Upsilon! Aku tak peduli kalau kalian harus menjungkirbalikkan desa ini, aku mau Naruto ditemukan sekarang juga!"

Iruka menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebelum ia berdiri dan bersiap melakukan _Shunshin_, namun tidak sebelum ia mendengar sebuah transmisi dari _earpiece_-nya.

"Hokage-sama, hamba mendapat laporan bahwa Namikaze-sama telah ditemukan. Laporan ini datang dari Chuunin di gerbang Konoha-"

Iruka tak berhasil menyelesaikan laporannya karena sang Hokage sudah terlebih dahulu membuka jendela dan melompat keluar. Menahan keinginan untuk mengerang panjang, sang Anbu dengan topeng berbentuk lumba-lumba itu memberi sinyal pada dua anggota Anbu lain di ruangan itu untuk sama-sama mengikuti sang Godaime.

Apa yang mereka lihat ketika mereka mencapai Gerbang Utama Desa Konoha adalah sesuatu yang takkan mereka lupakan untuk setidaknya beberapa hari ke depan.

Ketika sosok yang mengenakan jaket jingga dan jubah _haori _itu muncul dalam pandangan, mereka telah tahu ada yang **sangat **salah. Tsunade hampir saja gagal menahan agar mulutnya tidak menganga ketika langkah pemuda itu membawanya tiba di depan sang Godaime.

"Kantorku," Tsunade mendesis. "Sekarang."

Kurang dari sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka telah kembali berada di Rumah Utama, dan penghuni kantor Hokage itu telah bertambah seorang. Sekarang, di bawah siraman cahaya lampu LED, Hokage dan ketiga bawahannya itu bisa melihat bahwa warna haori yang dikenakan oleh sang remaja agak terlalu **merah **dan **basah**. Namun yang paling jelas dan tak bisa disembunyikan, adalah bagaimana setengah wajah dan rambut remaja pirang itu tertutup seluruhnya oleh cairan merah yang telah mulai mengering, membuat warnanya semakin menggelap. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mereka bisa melewatkan bau besi menyengat yang tercium dari sang Kepala Klan.

Tak ada satupun dari keempat orang yang mengelilingi sang remaja itu yang meragukan apa hubungan penampilan Naruto dengan pembantaian sebuah organisasi kriminal dan bos banditnya yang baru saja terjadi di suatu lokasi. Yang membuat Tsunade tidak habis pikir adalah bagaimana anak bego yang seharusnya masih terlalu naif dengan dinamika dunia shinobi yang kadang tidak berbelas kasihan itu bisa melakukan sesuatu yang seperti ini.

Keheningan berlangsung sebelum beberapa saat sebelum Tsunade akhirnya melemparkan pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana. "Bagaimana?"

Naruto meraih retsleting jaketnya. Mata Tsunade segera tertuju pada sebuah simbol yang terlukis di leher sang pemuda yang tadi tertutup leher jaketnya.

"_Fuuin: Meimei Mensou_." (Seal: Invisible Countenance)

Segel paling pertama yang diciptakan oleh klan Namikaze.

Ada jeda sejenak sementara sang Hokage dan ketiga Anbu di ruangan itu mengamati segel tersohor yang telah mematri status klan Namikaze sebagai ahli Fuuinjutsu dan yang kabarnya telah hilang dari wawasan Konoha semenjak musnahnya sebagian besar klan Namikaze dalam _Shinkuu no Sensou _(The Scarlet War).

Namun kunoichi dengan pangkat tertinggi yang bisa didapat oleh shinobi itu mengendalikan diri dengan cepat. Walaupun sang Hokage harus mengakui bahwa menciptakan kembali segel pertama yang dibuat dengan _Fuuinjutsu_ aliran Namikaze itu adalah sebuah prestasi yang patut mendapat pujian, ia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya dipengaruhi oleh rasa kagum, terutama karena _Fuuin_ itu telah digunakan untuk membantai sekelompok orang.

Tsunade menatap Naruto tajam-tajam. "Apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, membalas tatapan Tsunade dengan sorot mata yang membuat pemimpin desa Konoha itu tersentak dan menahan diri untuk tidak memekik.

Dingin. Api dingin yang siap membakar apa saja. Tak terhentikan. Tak terelakkan. Kemarahan yang siap menghancurkan apa saja yang telah menyebabkan kemunculannya. Murka yang siap melahap bumi dan lautan dalam sekali telan.

Seumur hidup Tsunade, dia telah menemui dan menghadapi segala macam shinobi, dari yang paling lemah sampai yang paling kuat. Dalam partisipasinya di Perang Dunia Shinobi II dan III, Tsunade telah melihat begitu banyak emosi dan psikis yang pecah di dalam medan pertempuran ketika shinobi menyaksikan teman, sahabat, atau kekasihnya mati di depan mata mereka. Kemarahan, api dendam, dan kebencian telah begitu sering ia rasakan di medan perang, begitu banyak macamnya dengan karakteristik unik masing-masing serta dengan intensitas yang berbeda-beda.

Namun apa yang ia lihat di mata Naruto sekarang adalah kemarahan dengan derajat tertinggi. Bukan kemarahan sepele seperti ketika seseorang merasa harga dirinya tercoreng, bukan kemarahan menggila ketika seorang psikopat kehilangan kesempatan membunuh mangsa yang telah ia pilih, bukan kemarahan membara ketika seseorang melihat orang yang berharga mati di depan matanya. Kemarahan yang memancar di mata Naruto adalah kemarahan yang dingin, kemurkaan yang hanya pernah ia lihat di mata Sandaime dan Yondaime.

Di hadapan kemarahan itu, **tak ada** kata melawan. **Tak ada** setan, **tak ada** malaikat, **tak ada** dewa atau dewi yang bisa melindungimu dari kehancuran dan kematian. Di hadapan kemarahan ini, bumi akan retak, awan akan terpisah, dan lautan akan terbelah. Kau **tak bisa** lari. Kau **tak bisa** sembunyi. Karena sekali kau menjadi penyebab kemunculan kemarahan ini, **tak ada** makhluk atau benda apapun di dunia ini yang bisa menjadi penyelamat bagimu.

Tsunade mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha menepis efek shock yang kelihatannya juga menimpa Anbu di ruangan itu, jika meniliki bagaimana mereka mengambil satu langkah mundur dan bagaimana tangan mereka membentuk kuda-kuda atau meraba gagang pedang yang tersilang di punggung mereka seakan-akan bersiap untuk menghadapi bahaya.

Naruto memandang Tsunade lurus-lurus sebelum mengucapkan satu kalimat. "Mereka melukai adik-adikku."

Ada kilat keemasan sebelum sosok Naruto yang bersimbah darah menghilang, namun tidak sebelum pemuda itu melemparkan sesuatu ke arah sang Hokage. Tsunade mengangkat tangannya, menangkap sebuah objek persegi berbentuk putih dengan lumeran dan corengan darah. Tsunade memperhatikan amplop surat itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum membukanya.

Mata sang Hokage melebar saat ia akhirnya mengetahui apa yang membuat bos bandit itu ingin menawan Konohamaru. Rasa takut dan cemas perlahan-lahan saat menyadari bahwa ada sebuah organisasi yang mengincar pengetahuan sangat berbahaya yang tersimpan jauh di Arsip bawah tanah Konohagakure.

"Same," panggil Tsunade dengan suara bergetar seraya duduk di kursi dan mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin. "Panggilkan Jiraiya. Katakan padanya, Konoha punya masalah besar"

"Duli hamba, Hokage-sama."

Sepeninggal Same, Tsunade menghadap ke arah sang Anbu dengan topeng beruang. "Kuma, pergi ke Arsip Rahasia dan tingkatkan penjagaan. Aku mau tempat itu dijaga oleh setidaknya dua skuad Anbu dengan rotasi per tiga jam!"

"Duli hamba, Hokage-sama!"

"Iruka," Tsunade menghadap ke Anbu yang ketiga. "Awasi Naruto."

Sang Anbu dengan topeng lumba-lumba dan rambut coklat gelap yang dikuncir kuda itu mengangguk sebelum berlutut. "Duli hamba, Hokage-sama."

Ketika ia tinggal sendirian di ruangan itu, Tsunade duduk dan bersandar di kursi sambil mengurut pelipisnya. Ia kembali mengangkat surat yang terletak di atas meja, membacanya sekali lagi. Tsunade menjejalkan surat itu ke dalam lacinya sebelum mulai berpikir. Jika isi surat itu benar, maka dia tak punya waktu untuk bersantai.

_Soragakure no Sato_ (Village Hidden in The Sky) telah kembali, dan target mereka adalah Konoha.

_~•~_

Tim Sasuke baru saja menghancurkan markas Orochimaru yang terletak di salah satu semenanjung di dalam wilayah _Yu no Kuni_ (Land of Hot Water) yang memiliki perbatasan dengan _Hi no Kuni_ (Land of Fire). Mereka baru saja bersiap membangun tenda untuk kemping ketika Juugo yang mendapat bagian mencari kayu bakar kembali lagi walau waktu baru berlalu beberapa menit.

"Sasuke, kurasa kau perlu melihat ini."

"Kenapa, Juugo? Kau melihat sarang anak burung yang terlantar lagi?"

Sasuke menggepok kepala Suigetsu sebelum menghampiri sang remaja berambut jingga dengan perawakan besar itu. "Ada apa?"

Juugo memang pada dasarnya selalu kalem dan serius, namun ekspresi wajahnya kali ini agak sedikit terlalu tegang daripada normalnya. "...Kurasa lebih baik kalau kau melihatnya sendiri."

Mendengar nada suara teman mereka itu, Karin dan Suigetsu saling lempar pandang sementara Sasuke langsung melangkah ke arah yang diindikasikan oleh Juugo. Keempat remaja itu hanya perlu berjalan beberapa menit sampai akhirnya garis hutan berakhir dan mereka tiba di sebuah tebing yang mengarah ke lautan lepas.

Sekarang mereka mengerti apa yang membuat Juugo sebegitu tegang. Sebuah armada kapal yang terdiri dari delapan tubuh perahu. Perahu yang kecil memiliki desain langsing dengan menara tunggal yang mencuat dari geladaknya yang mencekung. Dari penampilannya itu saja, fungsinya dapat diduga dengan mudah, kapal-kapal kecil itu hanyalah kapal patroli.

Sedangkan untuk tiga kapal yang tersisa... kata yang muncul di kepala tim empat remaja saat mereka melihatnya adalah **raksasa**. Tiga kapal induk dengan dua silinder super besar yang ditujukan sebagai pengambang, dan sekaligus menjadi dasar didirikannya sebuah menara yang terbuat dari besi dan batu dengan besar dan luas yang menandingi Menara Kage di jaman dulu.

"Apa-apaan..." Karin berbisik.

"Sebuah armada..." bisik Suigetsu. Dia berasal dari _Mizu no Kuni_, sebuah negara kepulauan yang dikelilingi oleh lautan, sehingga pengetahuannya soal pasukan yang berbasis di laut atau tubuh perairan jauh lebih ekstensif daripada orang biasa. Mata remaja berambut putih bernuansa biru itu menyipit untuk sesaat sebelum menggumam, "...Aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh, Suigetsu?" tanya Juugo.

"Ini... kelihatannya memang seperti sebuah armada kapal, tapi hanya terdiri dari kapal patroli dan kapal induk. Tidak hanya itu, tiga kapal induk itu tidak kelihatan dipasangi persenjataan yang layak, jadi asumsiku adalah mereka berperan lebih sebagai kapal pengangkut daripada kapal perang. Tambahkan dengan fakta ketiadaan kapal tempur, itu berarti target mereka bukanlah tempat atau lokasi yang bisa diserang dari laut dan ada jauh di tengah-tengah daratan."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Suigetsu, Sasuke mengembalikan perhatiannya ke laut dengan mata yang kian menajam dan perasaan yang tidak enak. Dia lalu mendengar Karin menarik napas tertahan.

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah itu tajam-tajam. "...Ada apa?"

"Hei..." Sasuke kembali harus menoleh ke samping ketika suara Suigetsu menarik perhatiannya. "Arah itu... mereka berlayar ke selatan!"

Mata Juugo melebar. "Tunggu dulu, jadi itu berarti-"

"Ya," Sasuke memotong perkataan Juugo sebelum menggertakkan giginya. "Mereka sedang menuju _Hi no Kuni_.

"Atau tepatnya, Konohagakure."

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Bagi yang merasa ingin mencari tahu detil tentang _Fuuin: Meimei Mensou _(Seal: Invisible Countenance) dan _Shinkuu no Senso _(The Scarlet War) bisa membaca kembali chapter 9. Untuk info soal Soragakure, anda bisa buka situs Naruto Wiki atau nonton Naruto Shippuuden The Movie 2: Bonds. Empat _Nukenin _yang ada di chapter ini juga berasal dari seri Naruto sendiri, episode 209 kalau tidak salah.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Kelihatannya masih ada readers yang bingung kenapa Naruto dalam universe fic Tale of The Radiant Sun memiliki perbedaan yang dramatis dengan Naruto di manga aslinya. Biar hamba beri sedikit cahaya dalam kegelapan ini.

Ada yang masih ingat chapter 229 manga aslinya? Di _Shuumatsu no Tani_ (Valley of The End), Sasuke berkata bahwa Naruto tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ikatan karena dia memang **tak pernah **punya ikatan itu sendiri. Ingat Author's Note chapter 16 fic hamba? Dalam universe fic ini, Naruto menyaksikan kematian orangtuanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jadi Naruto yang ini tahu jelas bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai, begitu pula dengan rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang menyertainya.

Kalau hal yang sama membuat Sasuke menjadi orang yang terobsesi dengan balas dendam sampai rela membuang desa dan membunuh temannya sendiri, maka Naruto menjadi orang yang terlalu overprotektif yang akan melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai dengan cara **apapun**.

Silakan baca lagi chapter-chapter yang sudah lalu. Tidak hanya kematian orangtuanya, kematian Sandaime juga memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar dalam kondisi kejiwaan Naruto. Setelah apa yang ia alami, siapa yang bilang Naruto masih sepenuhnya **waras**?

Okay, that's it for my rants.

Silakan lihat perubahan Profile Picture untuk fic ini sebelum anda mulai membaca chapter.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When Sun and Lightning Go Side by Side**

**Prelude**

**(All in A Day's Work)**

Kalau dilihat dari garis besarnya, pekerjaan seorang shinobi sebenarnya tidak terlalu terspesialisasi. Walaupun pada dasarnya dari usia muda mereka telah dilatih sedemikian rupa untuk menjadi pembunuh kelas atas yang tak bisa dideteksi baik oleh indera manusia maupun teknologi, pada kenyataannya, pekerjaan yang mereka terima tidak selalu harus berhubungan dengan darah dan nyawa.

Sebagai contoh, misi-misi yang diterima oleh Genin dan Chuunin kelas rendahan seringkali berhubungan dengan pekerjaan sehari-hari yang sebenarnya tidak memerlukan keahlian tinggi, seperti mencabut rumput, mengurus ternak, membersihkan sungai, patroli desa, sampai menjadi petugas sekuriti. Bahkan para Jounin sekalipun kadang masih bisa menerima misi yang mengharuskan mereka hanya menjadi pengantar pesan. Terutama pesan penting, karena media elektronik, sebagus apapun enkripsinya, masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk disadap atau di-_hack_.

Dengan misi yang begitu beragam jenisnya, komunitas shinobi diharuskan membuat klasifikasi untuk memperkecil kemungkinan adanya korban yang jatuh akibat pengambilan misi yang tak sesuai dengan level kemampuan shinobi. Biasanya, klasifikasi ini tersusun dari level D sampai S yang kemudian akan disesuaikan dengan pangkat shinobi itu sendiri.

Lebih jauh lagi, misi ini akan diklasifikasikan berdasar dari lokasi pelaksanaan, di luar atau di dalam desa. Misi di dalam desa biasanya disisihkan bagi ninja-ninja dengan pangkat khusus, yaitu _Chiji_ (Prefect) dan _Konoha Keimu_ _Butai_ (Military Police), kecuali untuk misi level D yang biasanya diberikan pada tim Genin yang baru lulus dari Akademi untuk membangun kerjasama. Berbeda dengan _Keimu Butai_ yang biasanya ditanamkan di badan kepolisian secara langsung, _Chiji _ memiliki lingkup tanggung jawab yang lebih luas walaupun secara garis besar tugas-tugas mereka memiliki tingkat bahaya maupun kesulitan yang lebih rendah daripada _Keimu Butai_.

Biasanya, _Chiji_ bertanggung jawab menjaga kerahasiaan dunia shinobi dari dunia sipil, karena walaupun sebagian besar penduduk Desa Tersembunyi sudah tahu akan keberadaan shinobi di tempat tinggal mereka, itu bukan berarti urusan-urusan shinobi adalah sesuatu yang pantas diketahui khalayak ramai. Mereka juga berperan sebagai penjaga keamanan dan penegak hukum, walaupun skalanya jauh lebih kecil daripada _Keimu Butai_ karena _Chiji_ biasanya hanya ditugaskan di satu area saja.

Namun demikian, walaupun dengan lingkup tanggung yang luas seperti itu, para _Chiji_ seringkali dipandang sebelah mata oleh komunitas shinobi karena biasanya ninja yang diberi pangkat ini adalah mereka yang dianggap memiliki kemampuan terlalu rendah sehingga akan memalukan jika dikirim ke luar desa, karena hanya akan menurunkan reputasi yang beresiko membuat tawaran pekerjaan yang datang ke desa menurun. Hal ini disebabkan karena badan satuan _Chiji_ biasanya dibentuk dari para Genin yang tak pernah mampu lulus ujian Chuunin ataupun mereka yang gagal dalam tes Genin sehingga terpaksa mengambil program _crash course_ yang dapat memberi mereka status ninja namun sekaligus menghapus hak mereka untuk mendapat pangkat yang lebih tinggi daripada Chuunin. Lebih singkatnya lagi, mereka dianggap sebagai [Orang Buangan].

Karena pangkat ini biasanya selalu didampingi dengan diskriminasi dan persekusi inilah, sangat jarang ada orang yang memilih untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini kalau tidak terpaksa. Walau begitu, di sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure, ada setidaknya tiga shinobi yang dengan sukarela memilih pekerjaan ini tanpa sedikitpun merasa malu.

Mereka adalah Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sekarang, kita akan mengamati seperti apa sesungguhnya kehidupan sehari-hari mereka sebagai _Chiji_.

"Jadi..." seorang anak SMA dengan kemeja putih, celana biru gelap, dan rambut pirang menyala berkata pada kedua orang berusia sebaya yang berdiri di sampingnya di atas atap. "Tolong beritahu aku kenapa kita harus melerai tawuran macam ini."

"Karena tawuran ini disebabkan oleh eksperimen _Genjutsu_ seorang Genin bodoh yang membuat dua murid tiba-tiba berkelahi, yang kemudian jadi makin buruk sampai seperti ini?" remaja bertubuh tambun dengan _bandana_ merah di samping kanannya menjawab.

"Oh, oke..." si rambut pirang menggigit bibirnya sembari berpikir. "Yep... masih kurang bagus. Ada alasan lain?"

"Karena salah satu orang yang tawuran di bawah itu adalah anak anggota Dewan Sipil?"

Si pirang bersidekap sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Oke... kalau itu, bisa kuterima," dia memandang ke arah gerombolan murid SMP yang masih baku hantam di bawah. "Jadi... seratus?"

"Kebanyakan." dua sobatnya menjawab bersamaan.

"Em... dua puluh?"

"Kedikitan...!"

"Lu pada protes mulu sih..." dia menggerutu. "Lima puluh?"

Si rambut hitam dan si rambut coklat saling pandang sebelum menggangguk. "Pas."

Si pirang nyengir lebar. "Oke...!" ia mengangkat kedua tangan untuk membuat sebuah segel khusus. _"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_

Lima puluh kembarannya muncul di atap itu dengan satu kepulan asap besar yang langsung buyar diterpa angin. Si pemakai jutsu berbalik menghadap mereka sebelum memberi sebuah perintah yang sangat singkat. "Babat habis."

**POW!**

"Kau mau bikin kita diomeli Tsunade-sama lagi ya, Naruto?"

"Iya, iya! Sori!" Naruto yang tadi terkapar segera melompat bangun. "Pingsankan mereka. Semuanya."

"Siap, bos!"

_~•~_

"Selesai satu kerjaan, yang lain sudah menunggu," gumam Naruto sambil menatap gedung terbengkalai di depannya. "Jadi, kenapa lagi sekarang?"

Shikamaru melirik layar ponselnya sebelum mengantongi benda itu. "Kasus penculikan pewaris klan Yakuza. Tapi karena penyebabnya permasalahan dalam keluarga, mereka tidak mau kalau sampai hal ini bocor ke media. Makanya mereka tidak lapor polisi."

Naruto mendengus. "Politik lagi, politik lagi," remaja pirang itu mengeretakkan buku jarinya. "Ah, sudahlah. Yok, kita samperin sekarang jug―"

"Heit, tunggu dulu," cetus Shikamaru sambil memegangi belakang kerah Naruto. "Jangan main serbu aja dong. Kita kan cuma perlu menyelamatkan satu orang. Nggak usah bikin keributan."

Naruto merengut. "Oh? Maksudmu aku ini selalu bikin keributan, gitu?"

Shikamaru dan Chouji cuma ngeliatin Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat, membuat sobat mereka itu sadar sendiri hingga tersipu malu sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Sori..."

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas. "Jadi, kapan kita dapat informasi soal keadaan dalam gedung?"

"Paling sebentar lagi," sahut Naruto sambil melihat ke arah lubang kecil di dinding dekat tempat mereka berdiri. Tidak sampai berapa lama, seekor tikus terlihat keluar dari lubang itu dan segera menghampiri Naruto sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Naruto nyengir lebar. "_Kagebunshin_ tambah _Henge_ memang selalu bisa diandalkan."

"Jadi?"

"Sebentar..." Naruto memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat untuk memproses informasi yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. "Korban ada di lantai tiga, kamar keempat dari kanan. Ada lima orang di lantai satu, semuanya berkumpul di lobi depan. Empat orang di lantai tiga, dua sedang menjaga korban sedang dua lagi patroli di koridor. Semua yang di lantai tiga memiliki senjata api, sedangkan yang di lantai satu cuma bersenjatakan pisau dan pemukul baseball."

"Lantai tiga, kamar keempat..." Shikamaru berjalan ke sudut sebelum mengintip dari balik dinding, pandangannya terarah ke arah satu jendela. "Kamar yang itu ya..."

Ia menghadap Naruto lagi. "Kondisi penerangan?"

"Karena posisi matahari, cukup banyak bayangan yang bisa kau pakai kalau kau perlu bertarung. Sayangnya, karena ada dua jendela, ruangan tempat korban disekap tidak menyediakan cukup bayangan sebagai kedok."

"Jadi mengendap ke dalam tanpa ketahuan bakal susah ya..." Shikamaru mencubit dagunya. "...Merepotkan."

Naruto nyengir. "Jadi... pengalih perhatian?"

Shikamaru merenung lagi untuk beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk. "Pengalih perhatian." si pemalas jenius itu menghadap sobatnya yang satu lagi. "Chouji, kau siap-siap di bawah jendelanya, oke?"

"Oke!"

Ketika Shikamaru berbalik lagi, matanya sempat menangkap empat tikus yang kembali merayap masuk ke lubang di dinding. "Kau perlu berapa lama?"

"Paling setengah menit."

Shikamaru menyentakkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri hingga tulang lehernya berderak, menyiapkan dirinya untuk satu lagi aksi merepotkan.

Telinganya mendengar suara ledakan sebelum tubuh Shikamaru melesat maju.

_~•~_

"Hehh..." Shikamaru menghembuskan napas berat sambil memijit bahu kirinya. "Padahal sudah nyelesain dua tugas, eh masih harus patroli lagi malamnya..."

"Oh, ayolah..." Chouji menepuk punggung sobatnya. "Tahan dikit kenapa? Besok kan hari Minggu."

"Iya nih, ngeluh mulu kerjaannya," Naruto menimpali. "Lagipula kita kan cuma patroli, emang bisa dapat masalah apa sih?"

Chouji dan Shikamaru tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Shikamaru menepuk dahinya sementara Chouji ngeliatin Naruto dengan muka masam.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku salah ngomong ya?"

"Naruto..." Chouji menepuk bahu sobatnya itu. "Kau nyadar nggak? Tiap kali kau ngomong gitu, kita pasti kena masalah."

"Ah, masa iya? Lu pada suka berlebihan deh."

Rasa percaya diri Naruto ternyata berumur pendek, karena ketika mereka tiba di blok berikutnya, mereka melihat sebuah apartemen di kejauhan yang sudah dikelilingi oleh garis polisi dan berbagai macam aparat, dari polisi sampai satuan militer dengan perlengkapan penuh. Gedung apartemen itu dibungkus plastik dan mereka bisa melihat lorong plastik khusus yang biasanya hanya dipakai dalam karantina karena ada kemungkinan adanya virus menular atau mematikan. Tak hanya itu, suara helikopter yang terdengar di udara seakan-akan menambah keseriusan situasi yang semakin dilihat nampak semakin genting.

Shikamaru mengerang panjang. "Naruto... kadang, aku benar-benar membencimu."

"Oi...!"

"Sudah, sudah," Chouji segera menengahi kedua sobatnya yang sudah siap bertengkar itu. "Kita punya waktu nanti kalau kalian mau berantem. Sekarang, lebih baik kita lihat keadaannya dulu."

Seiring langkah yang membawa mereka semakin dekat ke TKP, suara keramaian nampak mulai terdengar walaupun peringatan aparat keamanan yang diperkeras _speaker_ memuncaki semuanya.

"BNC?" pendengaran Naruto yang paling tajam di antara ketiga shinobi itu segera menangkap kata yang paling pertama menarik perhatiannya.

"Protokol _Biological_, _Nuclear_, _Chemical_." Shikamaru langsung menyahut. "Langkah-langkah pengamanan yang dilaksanakan kalau ada bahaya dari tiga alasan itu. Salah satunya adalah karantina penuh." si rambut nenas itu mencubit dagunya. "Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak pernah mendapat laporan? Situasi seserius ini tak mungkin terjadi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Anbu."

"Heh, paling mereka lupa bikin laporan."

"Naruto, tolong jangan samakan Anbu dengan sikapmu pada PR."

"Maksudmu? Perasaan sikapku normal-normal aja tuh."

"Jadi tiga kali disetrap gara-gara nggak ngerjain PR itu normal untukmu?"

"Tunggu dulu, Shikamaru. Aku ingat, kemarin ada kejadian aneh di klinik hewan," perhatian beralih pada Chouji. "Ada seekor anjing yang dibawa ke sana dalam keadaan koma. Penyebabnya tak pernah diketahui karena tidak seberapa lama setelah dibawa masuk, anjing itu tiba-tiba bangun lalu mengamuk sampai seorang petugas keamanan terpaksa membunuhnya."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa hubungannya anjing itu dengan kejadian ini?"

"Mudah saja. Anjing itu dimiliki oleh keluarga yang tinggal di dalam apartemen itu."

"Jadi maksudmu apapun yang membuat si anjing bertingkah seperti itu, sekarang sedang terjadi di dalam sana?"

"Bisa jadi," Chouji mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa berkata pasti. Yang kutahu, itulah satu-satunya hal aneh yang terjadi di komplek ini dalam dua hari terakhir."

"Itu sudah cukup," sahut Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. "Jika ada peristiwa dan penyebab, kita bisa melaporkan ini pada Rumah Utama dan meminta bantuan Anbu."

Selagi Shikamaru melangkah menjauhi keramaian untuk menelepon, Naruto mendekati Chouji lagi. "Chou, kau tadi bilang anjing itu mengamuk... seperti apa tepatnya?"

"..." Chouji diam sesaat. "Dia menyerang semua binatang lain yang ada dalam klinik itu. Tidak ada yang selamat."

"...Ada hal lain lagi yang kau dengar?"

"Kurasa cuma itu sih..." Chouji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ah, tunggu dulu. Kalau tidak salah, petugas sekuriti yang menghentikan amukan anjing itu mengatakan bahwa ada yang aneh pada matanya."

Chouji agak dikejutkan ketika air muka Naruto berubah serius, sesuatu yang sudah begitu lama tak ia lihat pada wajah Naruto sampai-sampai dia tidak lagi kapan terakhir kali sobatnya itu memasang wajah demikian. Akan tetapi, sebelum Chouji sempat menyuarakan rasa herannya, Shikamaru menghampiri mereka.

"Rumah Utama sudah kukabari. Masalahnya, hari ini Konoha kebanjiran misi, jadi hampir semua badan Anbu dan Jounin sedang melakukan misi di luar desa. Satu-satunya tim Anbu yang bisa membantu kita baru akan pulang ke Konoha setidaknya tiga jam lagi."

"Itu berarti kita bisa nunggu mereka datang," kata Naruto cepat. "Atau kita bisa nyoba ngatasin situasi sendiri."

"Benar," Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak yakin apa kita mampu melakukannya. Salah-salah, kita malah akan memperburuk situasi."

"Tidak hanya itu, mengingat gedungnya dikarantina penuh seperti ini, kita juga tak punya cara untuk bisa masuk." Chouji menambahkan.

Mata Shikamaru melebar. "Sebentar," remaja itu kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik layar ponsel Shikamaru, di mana terlihat _loading screen_ pertanda dinyalakannya sebuah aplikasi.

Shikamaru mengamati layar ponselnya selama beberapa saat sebelum berucap, "...Ada cara masuk."

"Hah? Bagaimana?"

"Lewat saluran gorong-gorong," sahut Shikamaru sambil mengantongi ponselnya. "Lantai dasar apartemen itu terhubung dengan sebuah toko tekstil. Toko itu memiliki memiliki ruang bawah tanah dengan pintu darurat yang terhubung dengan saluran pembuangan. Kita bisa masuk dari sana."

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas. "Tapi aku masih tidak yakin. Apakah kita harus pergi ke dalam sekarang, atau menunggu bala bantuan? Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Menurutku tidak ada salahnya kita pergi. Setidaknya, kita bisa mengumpulkan intel yang pasti akan berguna nantinya."

Melihat Shikamaru yang masih nampak ragu, Naruto segera menambahkan, "Lagipula, kalau ada masalah, aku bisa pakai _Kagebunshin_ untuk pengalih perhatian selagi kita kabur!"

"...Baiklah," kata Shikamaru setelah melewatkan hampir satu menit dalam diam. Mendengar itu, Naruto segera berbalik, namun sebelum dia sempat berlari, Shikamaru telah lebih dulu mencengkeram pundaknya. "Kau salah arah, bego."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong dan mengetik selama beberapa detik.

"Apa yang kau kirim, Shika?" tanya Naruto.

"Laporan ke Rumah Utama. Setidaknya, kalau kita tidak kembali, mereka akan tahu ke mana kita pergi," sahut Shikamaru.

"Oke, ikuti aku."

_~•~_

Ketika mereka baru menapakkan langkah di lobi, langsung terlihat bahwa di bangunan itu tak ada listrik yang menyala, cahaya remang-remang yang menjadi penerangan hanya berasal dari lampu sorot yang berasal dari luar dan itupun diburamkan oleh plastik yang menutupi bangunan. Tempat itu sunyi, seakan-akan mereka sedang berada di sebuah bangunan mati yang sudah lama tak dihuni. Namun di atas itu semua, waktu yang benar-benar membuat mereka sadar akan seriusnya situasi adalah ketika mereka melihat ke bawah.

Karena lantai lobi tersebut basah sepenuhnya oleh darah serta cuil-cuil daging dan kulit kecil yang bertebaran.

Tubuh mereka tegang dan ekspresi mereka keras, namun di mata ketiga laki-laki yang seharusnya masih remaja itu, tak ada sedikitpun sinar ketakutan selagi mereka memandang sekeliling dengan ketelitian yang membuat orang lain tercengang.

"Kelihatannya kita terlibat dalam sesuatu yang sangat serius..." desis Shikamaru. "Merepotkan..."

"Apa yang menurutmu sudah terjadi, Shika?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kalau melihat keadaannya, aku yakin pasti sudah ada korban," mata Shikamaru menerawang ke atas. "Kita cek kamarnya satu persatu."

Mereka mendaki tangga dalam diam, yang terdengar hanya suara napas, langkah kaki menapak kayu, serta satu kali suara baling-baling helikopter dari luar bangunan. Pintu terkunci demi pintu terkunci mereka temui, pilihan untuk mendobrak memang ada tapi mereka tak ingin menciptakan keributan yang tak perlu. Mereka baru menemukan pintu yang tidak terkunci di lantai dua. Tangan Naruto yang berdiri paling depan sudah mengarah ke gagang pintu ketika Shikamaru menarik perhatiannya dengan memegang bahu Naruto.

Shikamaru menyilangkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir. "Cukup cek setiap ruangan. Jangan teriak. Jangan dipanggil. Dan yang paling penting, jangan sampai terpisah."

Mereka tidak perlu memeriksa lama-lama, karena sesegeranya setelah mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen, suara-suara yang datang dari kamar mandi segera memberitahu mereka bahwa kamar apartemen itu tidak kosong.

Apa yang mereka lihat ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu menuju ruang tengah itu membuat ketiganya langsung berhenti bergerak.

Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang berdiri membelakangi mereka itu berbalik perlahan-lahan. Tiga pasang mata melebar ngeri ketika melihat wajah sang wanita.

Pupil dan iris berkali-kali lipat ukuran normal sampai-sampai warna putih retina hampir menghilang dari mata. Dan wajahnya... perempuan itu seharusnya cantik, andai saja setengah wajah itu tidak dipenuhi oleh kutil-kutil sangat besar yang merembeskan nanah dan darah.

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba menggeram seperti binatang lapar, sebelum menerjang ke arah Chouji yang hanya bisa menyaksikan karena shock. Hanya saja, perempuan itu bahkan tak sempat mengambil dua langkah sebelum seluruh pergerakan dihentikan sebatang kunai yang terbenam di tengah-tengah dahinya.

Chouji yang sudah shock semakin terguncang ketika ia melihat tubuh perempuan itu oleng seperti boneka yang terputus benangnya dan jatuh terjerembab di lantai. Namun keadaan itu tak bertahan lama, tak sampai berapa detik rasa terkejut di wajah Chouji berubah menjadi kemarahan ketika remaja itu memutar tubuh dan mencekal kerah kemeja Naruto.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Naruto?!" ia meraung geram. "Kenapa kau membunuhnya?!"

Namun Naruto tidak memperhatikan, matanya masih terpaku ke arah tubuh perempuan yang sudah tak bernyawa di lantai. Dalam cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari TV yang hanya menyiarkan statis, Shikamaru dan Chouji melihat bahwa mata biru teman mereka itu nampak bercahaya untuk sekejap sebelum menghilang sebelum mereka bisa memastikannya.

"Dia..." bisik Naruto pelan. "Dia... sudah bukan manusia lagi..."

Shikamaru dan Chouji terpana. "A-apa...?"

Naruto melepaskan diri dari cekalan Chouji dan menghampiri wanita yang terbaring itu sebelum membalikkan posisinya dari telungkup menjadi telentang. Pemuda pirang itu meneliti mayat dengan kutil dan mata masih terbuka itu selama beberapa detik sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudah kuduga..."

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan firasat buruk.

"Apa yang terjadi di apartemen ini sama sekali bukan disebabkan oleh faktor biologis, nuklir, ataupun kimia," Naruto berdiri tegak. Ia menatap kedua temannya dengan keseriusan tak terperi. "Ini... adalah kasus [Kerasukan]."

"Kerasukan?" Chouji mengulangi. "A-aku tak mengerti. Maksudmu, mereka kerasukan hantu atau semacamnya, begitu?"

"Bukan. Bukan hantu. Juga bukan jin, atau siluman," Naruto bersidekap. "Aku sudah pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Saat itu, aku dan Ero-sennin sedang berada di Spanyol, dan kami diminta oleh penduduk setempat untuk menyelidiki kasus penculikan seorang anak perempuan. Kami menemukan anak itu, tapi sayangnya, kami terlambat." tangan Naruto tidak terlihat karena dia sedang bersidekap, tapi Chouji dan Shikamaru tahu bahwa kedua tangan itu telah terkepal kuat. "Dia... dia telah digunakan sebagai medium oleh sekelompok pemuja setan dalam praktek ilmu hitam untuk memanggil makhluk pujaan mereka."

Naruto mengalihkan matanya ke arah mayat di lantai. "Lihat matanya? Wanita ini menunjukkan gejala yang sama dengan anak itu."

"Aku masih belum mengerti...! Kalau dia memang hanya dirasuki, kenapa kau harus membunuhnya...?!"

"..." Naruto menunduk. "...Berbeda dengan jin atau siluman, setan tak bisa mengendalikan tubuh yang dirasukinya selama masih ada ruh yang mendiaminya."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum kesadaran tergambar di wajah Shikamaru. "Maksudmu... mereka sudah mati sejak dirasuki?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Yang kalian lihat sekarang hanyalah seorang mayat, tak lebih dari sebuah boneka yang dikendalikan oleh seorang dalang."

Dahi Shikamaru berkerut. "Kalau dia memang hanya mayat, kenapa kau masih bisa membunuhnya?"

"Sehebat apapun seorang setan mengendalikan tubuh yang dirasukinya, mereka tak bisa mengindahkan hukum anatomi tubuh manusia. Mayat ini bisa kehilangan tangan, tubuhnya pun berlubang-lubang tapi dia akan tetap bisa bergerak. Tapi ketika otaknya, yang memiliki tanggung jawab tunggal dalam mengendalikan pergerakan manusia, mengalami kerusakan, maka sekuat apapun seorang setan mereka akan kehilangan kontrol atas tubuh yang mereka rasuki."

Chouji dan Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam, mengawasi bagaimana Naruto berlutut untuk mencabut kunainya dari kepala sang perempuan sebelum menutup mata wanita itu dengan jarinya. Siang tadi, ketika mereka baru pulang sekolah dan memulai kewajiban mereka sebagai _Chiji_, kedua remaja yang masih SMA itu tidak menyangka akan masuk ke dalam situasi yang melibatkan setan, kerasukan, serta mayat berjalan. Jika mereka mendengar hal ini dari orang lain, maka Chouji dan Shikamaru yakin mereka hanya akan tertawa sebelum menyebut orang itu sudah gila. Namun informasi yang baru mereka dapatkan berasal dari Naruto, dan walaupun remaja pirang itu sering bertingkah bodoh dan bego, Chouji dan Shikamaru sering melihat pertanda-pertanda yang membuat mereka berpikir apakah semua tingkah itu hanyalah kedok belaka.

Suara lengkingan terdengar dari arah pintu depan kamar apartemen itu membuat jalan pikiran mereka berhenti. Setelah berbagi satu pandangan, ketiga remaja itu berlari keluar, hanya untuk mendapati belasan sosok sedang berlari menaiki atau menuruni tangga putar itu menuju ke tempat. Lengkingan mengerikan itu kembali terdengar, kali ini berasal dari suara-suara berbeda, membuat ketiga _Chiji_ yang berdiri di lantai dua itu sedikit gentar.

"Chouji, kau ambil yang datang dari atas! Naruto, kau yang bawah!" karena sudah begitu seringnya mereka bekerjasama, Naruto dan Chouji sama sekali tidak memiliki keraguan sedikitpun dalam mematuhi perintah Shikamaru dan langsung bergerak ke posisi mereka masing-masing. "Aku bisa menghentikan gerakan mereka, jadi jangan panik dan serang setelah mereka dekat!"

"Chouji, Shikamaru! Apapun yang kalian lakukan, jangan sampai kena gigit!" teriak Naruto sambil mencabut dua kunai dan menggenggamnya di masing-masing tangan. "Incar batok kepala atau tulang lehernya! Hanya itu kelemahan mereka!"

Chouji merenungkan pilihannya. Dia tak bisa memakai _Baika no Jutsu_ karena mereka sedang bertarung di tempat sempit. Dia juga tak yakin apakah dia cukup ahli memakai kunai ketika melawan mayat hidup yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keselamatan mereka. Dan itu berarti dia hanya tinggal punya satu pilihan.

Remaja tambun itu membuat kombinasi dua belas _Insou_. _"Doton: Domu."_ (Earth Release: Earth Spear)

'_Lima belas langkah lagi. Empat belas. Tiga belas. Dua belas...'_ Shikamaru membuat segel khusus untuk memakai jutsu unik yang berasal dari _Kekkei Genkai_ yang terkandung dalam aliran darahnya. _'Sebelas. Sepulu-'_

Hitungan Shikamaru terhenti ketika ia melihat cahaya kehijauan yang membungkus kunai di genggaman Naruto. Ia kenal teknik itu, dan setahu Shikamaru, seharusnya hanya ada satu orang di Konoha yang bisa memakainya.

'_Hien...?'_ (Flying Sparrow) Shikamaru berbisik dalam hati. _'...Sejak kapan Naruto bisa memakai Fuuton?'_

"Shikamaru!"

Panggilan Chouji membuyarkan lamunan sang pewaris klan Nara. Remaja berambut hitam itu memfokuskan pikirannya, memusatkan seluruh konsentrasi pada pertarungan melawan mayat hidup yang akan mereka hadapi.

'_Nol.'_

**Prelude End**

A/N: Kasus [Zombie Outbreak] yang ada di atas terinspirasi berat oleh film '.Rec' dan '.Rec 2'. Walaupun film ini film Spanyol dan dibuat dengan budget rendah, hamba bisa menjamin bahwa dua film ini adalah film dengan genre zombie terbaik yang akan pernah anda lihat, jika anda memutuskan untuk mencari dan menontonnya.

Chapter Prelude untuk Arc II ini hanya sampai di situ karena hamba ingin readers sekalian memakai imajinasinya sendiri tentang bagaimana Naruto cs menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dan perlu dicatat, Naruto cs berhasil mengatasi situasi ini dengan baik, mengingat event di chapter ini terjadi sebelum timeline Arc I dimulai. Itulah kenapa Naruto masih memakai marga Uzumaki alih-alih Namikaze.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Sedikit peringatan, alur cerita di chapter ini sedikit lebih cepat dari biasa karena hamba ingin readers sekalian tidak bosan karena kebanyakan deskripsi. Plot points yang penting akan diberikan, dan hamba tekankan, setiap poin yang hamba suguhkan di sini akan sangat penting dalam lika-liku jalan cerita fic Tale of The Radiant Sun. Bacalah dan nikmatilah chapter ini dengan teliti.

BTW, penggambaran karakter-karakter utama khusus dalam Arc ini ada di profil akun FFN hamba. You can access it and be SURPRISED at your own convenience!

Saran: Lagu untuk battle di chapter ini adalah Database – feat. Takuma (10-FEET).

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When Sun and Lightning Go Side by Side**

**Part 5**

**(The Sky Raid Starts?! Welcome to The Leaf!)**

Sebagian besar ruangan Rumah Utama yang berperan sebagai kantor Hokage itu diselimuti oleh kegelapan, hanya cahaya bulan yang nampak menerangi meja dimana seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen misi yang harus selesai malam itu juga agar besok hari ninja-ninja yang bernaung di bawah pemerintahan Konoha bisa melaksanakan pekerjaan mereka dan memastikan kelangsungan ekonomi desa.

Tsunade memberi stempel pada selembar kertas terakhir sebelum meletakkan dokumen itu di atas tumpukan kertas keempat yang berjejer di bagian kiri meja kerjanya. Wanita berumur hampir setengah abad namun masih memiliki penampilan yang masih bisa mengalahkan hampir delapan puluh persen komunitas kaum hawa di _Genso no Kuni_ (Elemental Countries) itu melepaskan hembusan napas panjang, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke kursi dan bantalannya yang empuk.

Akan tetapi, seletih apapun badan Tsunade, yang benar-benar membuat wanita itu merasa tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga adalah kelelahan mental. Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak Tim Ebisu pulang dari malapetaka yang mereka alami dalam misi mereka, sesuatu yang menjadi katalis pembantaian komplotan kriminal yang telah memberikan misi palsu itu di tangan Naruto, satu peristiwa yang berujung pada penemuan kabar meresahkan tentang Soragakure dan muslihat yang ditujukan pada Konoha.

Sejak malam itu, Konoha telah berada dalam Siaga Kuning dalam keadaan konstan. Tercabik antara keharusan menjaga keamanan desa dan pelaksanaan misi, Tsunade harus benar-benar teliti dalam membuat keputusan, karena dia harus memastikan bahwa jumlah ninja yang berada di desa harus cukup andai terjadi serangan, namun misi juga harus tetap dijalankan untuk menjaga penampilan serta agar tak menunjukkan keanehan yang mungkin bisa membuat musuh mendapati bahwa Konoha telah mengetahui rencana mereka untuk menyerang Konoha. Hampir dua pertiga pasukan Anbu pun sekarang tersebar di seantero Genso no Kuni, berusaha mencari info apapun tentang Desa Tersembunyi yang seharusnya sudah musnah di tangan Konoha puluhan tahun lalu di Perang Dunia Shinobi II.

Namun yang paling membuat Tsunade resah bukanlah fakta bahwa Tim Ebisu pulang ke Konoha dengan keadaan hampir sekarat, atau bahaya serangan dari desa shinobi yang seharusnya sudah tiada. Tidak, hal yang selalu meliputi ruang fikir Tsunade adalah sosok yang ia lihat tiga malam... sosok Naruto yang dibasahi oleh darah dan ekspresi kemurkaan dingin yang terlukis di wajah dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing itu.

Wanita itu mendengar suara desiran angin dari samping. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati bahwa jendelanya telah terbuka dan sosok seorang pria dengan rambut keperakan panjang yang dikuncir kuda telah duduk di daun jendela kantornya. Empat dekade mereka telah saling kenal, dan bahkan setelah waktu yang sangat lama itupun Jiraiya masih bisa mengejutkan Tsunade dengan bagaimana dia bisa muncul tanpa dideteksi.

Namun kekaguman itu berumur pendek ketika perasaan itu ditepis dengan kasar oleh rasa penasaran. Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya, sebuah gestur usiran halus pada empat Anbu yang merupakan penjaga pribadinya untuk memastikan dia dan Jiraiya memiliki privasi.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dalam diam. Jiraiya duduk bersandar dengan tangan bersidekap dan kepala menoleh ke samping, memandangi desa Konoha dengan gemerlap lampu-lampu yang menyala dalam kegelapan malam. Tsunade duduk dengan jari-jari tertaut di atas pangkuannya dan mata tertuju ke arah sang Gama Sennin yang terus diam seribu bahasa, menunggu dengan sabar.

"...Hime, apa kau tahu kalau dulu Naruto pernah mencoba bunuh diri?"

Pertanyaan itu menjadi awal dari satu malam yang panjang.

_~•~_

Sakura batal mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu apartemen yang berdiri di depannya, memilih untuk sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang. "Kenapa kita harus mengunjunginya sepagi ini sih?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kita semua kan bakal pada sibuk siang nanti," jawab seorang remaja dengan rambut coklat berantakan dan tato segitiga merah yang berbentuk seperti taring di kedua pipinya. "Lagipula, ketika kita pulang dari misi, eh tahu-tahu saja Naruto sudah jadi Kepala Klan. Jangan bilang kalau kau sendiri tidak penasaran!"

"Benar," suara kalem seorang remaja bernama Hyuuga Neji menimpali. "Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan hampir tiga ratus pengguna Juinjutsu dan Orochimaru seorang diri."

Diapit oleh Neji dan Kiba, seorang gadis dengan rambut biru panjang membuka mulutnya, namun batal berkata-kata sebelum mulai memain-mainkan jarinya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sebelum mengangkat bahu. Ya sudahlah, toh dia juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan cowok pirang bego yang suka bersikap mesum itu. Tidak ada salahnya berkunjung untuk melihat apakah dia baik-baik saja kan?

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan mengetok pintu beberapa kali. Untuk beberapa saat tak terjadi apa-apa, sebelum kemudian suara langkah yang diseret terdengar dari dalam apartemen.

"Siapa~?" suara mengantuk terdengar mengiringi pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan seorang remaja 16 tahun dengan wajah dan rambut hitam panjang yang masih berantakan karena baru bangun tidur.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura mengamati cewek yang tak dikenalnya itu dengan kepala miring. "Eh...?" ia bingung harus mengucapkan apa. "Anu... maaf, kami salah kamar."

Cewek bermata coklat gelap itu hanya tersenyum penuh pengertian sebelum menutup pintu apartemen itu. Sakura berbalik, menghadap ke tiga temannya yang sama-sama memasang ekspresi bingung di wajah mereka. "Anu... kamar apartemen Naruto itu nomor 27 kan?"

Neji, Kiba, dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan.

Sakura berbalik sekali lagi dan melirik ke atas pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Sebuah plat besi dengan bekas timbul berbentuk angka dua dan tujuh terlihat di sana. Setelah yakin kalau dia memang melihat angka yang benar dan pandangannya sedang tidak bermasalah, Sakura melangkah maju dan mengetuk pintu sekali lagi.

Orang yang membuka pintu masih cewek yang sama, walaupun kali ini ekspresi heran terpasang di wajahnya. "...Ya?"

Sakura sudah ingin bertanya apakah Naruto sudah pindah dari apartemen itu dan cewek ini adalah penghuni baru, namun kali ini, kebingungan yang sudah sedikit mereda membuat remaja gadis berambut pink itu menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dalam penglihatannya.

Setelah ia lihat baik-baik, Sakura baru sadar bahwa cewek yang membuka pintu itu tak memakai apa-apa kecuali sebuah jaket. Jaket jingga dan hitam yang ia tahu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang di desa Konoha.

"Kau-"

Suara pintu terbuka dari dalam lorong kamar apartemen itu menghentikan kata-kata Sakura. "Haku~? Kau di mana? Aku kedinginan nih..."

Mungkin karena ada cahaya terang dari pintu terbuka, atau Naruto memang sudah sangat ahli mendeteksi lokasi Haku, suara langkah yang menjadi semakin nyaring adalah pertanda bahwa Naruto sedang menuju ke pintu depan. Tidak begitu lama, sosok Naruto segera muncul dari dalam apartemen yang masih gelap, rambut pirang berantakan dan mata sayu menjadi _highlight_ di raut wajahnya.

Samar-samar, Sakura mendengar gedebuk pelan di belakang serta suara khawatir Neji dan Kiba yang memanggil nama Hinata. Namun dia tak bisa menoleh, terutama karena perhatiannya sendiri kini sedang tertuju ke arah bekas rekan satu timnya yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai selembar celana hitam.

Pandangannya berpindah ke arah cewek yang memakai jaket Naruto. Kemudian balik lagi ke si cowok. Balik lagi ke cewek. Balik lagi ke cowok. Suara 'klik' pelan berbunyi dalam kepala gadis berambut pink itu ketika otaknya akhirnya membuat sebuah kesimpulan.

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa pagi-pagi ke sini?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara lemah dan mata setengah merem karena baru bangun. "Eh? Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"DASAR COWOK BEJAT!"

Tinju Sakura melayang, dan mungkin akan membuat wajah Naruto seperti baru ditumbuk mesin pelantak andai saja pukulan itu terhenti saat sosok cewek berambut hitam yang tadi berdiri di samping Naruto sekarang sudah berada di belakang Sakura, masing-masing tangannya memegangi senbon yang terarah ke dua titik syaraf di leher yang bisa menimbulkan kelumpuhan kalau tidak kematian kunoichi muda itu. "...Eh?"

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau mencoba melukai Naruto-sama?" suara ramah yang tadi dia dengar sekarang terdengar dingin dan menyimpan nada berbahaya yang menjanjikan kematian.

Naruto menutup mata dan mengusap wajahnya sambil melenguh keras. Matanya menjelajah ke arah Kiba dan Neji yang sedang panik di luar apartemen, meributkan tentang Hinata yang terbaring pingsan dengan wajah sangat merah dan satu lubang hidung yang mengalirkan darah. Di depannya, Sakura nampak tak berani bergerak karena terancam dua senbon yang siap melumpuhkannya kapan saja.

...Mimpi apa dia kemarin?

...

"Haku, bisakah kau berhenti mendelik pada Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dan Sakura-chan, tolong berhenti membunyikan buku jarimu seperti itu. Satu pukulanmu bisa merubuhkan apartemen ini, tahu! Ini hanya salah paham, tidak usah marah sampai sebegitunya dong!"

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang menjadi sasaran sorot mata Sakura. "Kau membela cewek ini, Naruto? Kau sadar nggak kalau dia tadi sudah mencoba membunuhku?!"

"Itu kulakukan karena kau mau melukai Naruto-sama!" Haku balas menghardik.

"Haku, sudahlah. Ini sudah sering terjadi kok. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Bukannya meredamkan suasana, perkataan Naruto malah seperti menyiramkan bensin ke api. "...Naruto-sama, maksudmu ini bukan pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi?" sorot mata Haku yang terarah pada Sakura menjadi semakin dingin. "Jadi perempuan kasar ini sudah sering memukulmu?"

"Hei, siapa yang kau panggil perempuan kasar hah?!"

"Kau kira siapa lagi?!" bentak Haku sengit sambil ikut berdiri. "Orang macam apa yang menghajar temannya sendiri tanpa bertanya-tanya atau mencari kebenaran lebih dulu?!"

"Haku-"

"Oh, jadi kalian tidur dalam satu kamar dalam keadaan setengah telanjang itu menyimpan kebenaran macam apa? Bahwa dia cowok bejat dan tidak tahu malu?" tanya Sakura pedas.

"Sakura-chan-"

"Memangnya apa pedulimu kalau Naruto-sama itu cowok bejat dan tidak tahu malu? Naruto-sama adalah majikanku, dan aku adalah pelayannya. Bahkan walaupun dia menyuruhku tidur dalam keadaan telanjang sekalipun, kalau itu memang kehendaknya, aku akan langsung menurut dengan senang hati," sahutan Haku menjadi semakin sengit. "Lagipula, kau tak punya hak untuk mengatur-atur Naruto-sama. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kalian cuma teman. Jadi kenapa kau harus mempermasalahkan hal ini?"

"K-Kau... aku..."

"Aku belum selesai," tandas Haku tanpa ampun. "Walaupun dia mesum, Naruto-sama takkan pernah memaksa seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan. Naruto-sama akan lebih dulu memotong tangannya sendiri sebelum menyentuh tubuhku tanpa izin. Aku sudah tahu itu, walaupun aku baru mengenal Naruto-sama satu bulan terakhir ini." Haku menyipitkan matanya. "Kalau kau memang benar-benar teman Naruto-sama, harusnya kau juga tahu sifatnya itu. Dan sekarang, aku mau bertanya, teman macam apa kau?"

Haku mungkin akan melanjutkan serangan frontal itu kalau saja pandangannya tidak tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh sosok Naruto yang menatapnya tajam-tajam. Ketika bibir pemuda itu terbuka, yang terucap hanya satu kata. "Cukup."

Suara Naruto menyimpan nada yang sama sekali tak mengizinkan adanya argumen, nada yang sama seperti yang ia dengar hampir satu bulan lalu, di atas jembatan kota Nami yang menjadi tempat pertarungan mereka. Haku balas menatap Naruto untuk beberapa saat sebelum menundukkan kepalanya seraya berbisik pelan. "...Baik, Naruto-sama."

...

"Maaf sudah membuat pagimu jadi tidak enak ya," ucap Kiba sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Harusnya aku dan Neji cuma datang berdua."

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto menepis permintaan maaf itu dengan ringan. "Dan apa maksudmu? Kau dan Neji ada urusan lain denganku?"

"Benar," jawab Neji yang menggendong Hinata yang masih pingsan dengan kalem, seakan-akan apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam apartemen Naruto sama sekali tidak mengusiknya. "Kau, aku, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, dan Shikamaru diminta menghadap Hokage-sama di Rumah Utama siang ini."

"...Baiklah. Sampai ketemu siang nanti."

Kiba dan Neji mengucapkan salam sebelum beranjak pergi dari apartemen Naruto. Kepala Klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu berbalik, dan menemukan Haku yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Naruto menghampiri Haku. "Ada apa?"

Haku terus menunduk beberapa saat sebelum mendongak. "...Maafkan aku."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kebingungan.

"Aku... kuakui aku sudah bertindak berlebihan, Naruto-sama. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau dilukai tanpa berbuat apa-apa," kepala Haku tertunduk lagi. "A-aku... aku siap menerima hukuman apapun, Naruto-sama. Asalkan kau memaafkanku, aku bersedia-"

Kalimat Haku terhenti ketika tangan Naruto menepuk kepala gadis itu dan mengelusnya.

"Jangan pikirkan," kata Naruto singkat. "Lagipula... aku senang."

Rasa terkejut membuat Haku mengangkat kepalanya. "Naruto-sama?"

"Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang membelaku sampai seperti itu," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang menunjukkan sedikit rona merah. "Jujur, aku merasa senang... sangat senang."

Haku terpana selama hampir belasan detik sebelum matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu maju selangkah lalu meletakkan dahinya ke dada Naruto. "...Kau terlalu baik, Naruto-sama."

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum meraup tubuh gadis berambut hitam itu ke dalam dekapannya.

_~•~_

"Aaaggh...!" seorang anak 12 tahun dengan rambut coklat bergaya jabrik dan mata hitam berteriak frustasi sambil mengawasi daun di tangannya melayang entah ke mana. "Nii-chan...! Bisa nggak kita latihan yang lain aj-"

Perkataan anak keturunan Klan Sarutobi itu terhenti ketika kepala sang pemilik suara dihantam oleh sebuah _harisen_ (Paper Fan). Pengguna _harisen_ itu sendiri hanya duduk tenang di samping ranjang dengan seprai putih itu sambil membaca sebuah naskah dengan santai, sebuah bolpoin terselip di daun telinganya. "Ulangi lagi."

"Harus diulangi sampai berapa kali sih...?! Aku sudah benar-benar bosan nih...!"

Anak itu meringis ketika kepalanya kembali dipukul _harisen_. "Jangan teriak-teriak di rumah sakit," orang yang mengenakan jaket jingga dan _haori_ merah tua itu mengomelinya halus. "Untuk jawaban pertanyaanmu, kau harus mengulanginya sampai kau bisa melakukan ini." pemuda dengan rambut pirang menyala itu meraih selembar daun dari keranjang yang ada di atas meja sebelum meletakkannya di telapak tangan. Hanya beberapa detik diperlukan untuk membuat daun itu mengambang di atas permukaan tangannya sebelum berputar dengan cepat seperti baling-baling. "Lakukan latihan ini sampai kau bisa melakukan apa yang baru kutunjukkan."

"T-tapi, tapi, Naruto-niichan...! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus melakukan latihan membosankan seperti ini...!"

Naruto menghembuskan napas sambil meletakkan naskah Icha-Icha terbaru yang harus ia _proofread_ di atas meja. Ia menatap figur adiknya itu lurus-lurus, lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, mengangkat tangannya. Dalam tempo dua detik, sebentuk bola chakra super padat yang mengeluarkan suara seperti jet pesawat terbang telah mengambang di atas permukaan tapaknya.

"Sudah bisa membuatnya tanpa _Kagebunshin_?"

Ada hening.

"Sudah bisa membuatnya kurang dari lima detik?

Ketika hening itu kembali berlanjut, Naruto membuyarkan _Rasengan_ di tangannya. Remaja itu memungut daun lain lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Konohamaru.

Ia tersenyum. "Ulangi lagi."

Konohamaru memasang muka masam, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil daun yang disodorkan oleh Naruto hanya untuk terhenti ketika pintu kamar rumah sakit itu terbuka dan menunjukkan dua sosok teman satu timnya.

"Hai, Konohamaru-kun...! Ada ramen nih...!"

Dua suara menyahut bersamaan. "Mana?!"

"Oh, Naruto-niichan juga di sini," Moegi mengangkat sebuah kantong kresek bening. "Yahh, kami cuma membawakan satu mangkok untuk Konohamaru nih."

Kekecewaan mendalam jelas-jelas tergambar di wajah orang tertua di kamar itu, yang kemudian berubah menjadi rasa iri ketika mata biru langit itu melihat Konohamaru membuka plastik pembungkus mangkok bakmi itu dan mulai melahapnya.

Merasa dendam pada Naruto karena sudah dibuat melakukan latihan membosankan sampai berjam-jam, Konohamaru menyedot lembaran-lembaran ramen itu dengan suara senyaring mungkin. Konohamaru baru melakukan hal itu sampai tiga kali sebelum apa yang ia lihat saat melirik ke arah sang kakak membuat Genin berusia dua belas tahun itu berhenti.

"N-Nii-chan..." ia memanggil orang yang sekarang sedang memandangnya dengan air liur yang tercurah dari sela bibirnya itu. Mau tak mau ia merasa kasihan juga saat melihat ekspresi menyedihkan itu. "Ini. Kau boleh minta."

Anak dua belas tahun itu melihat mata yang penuh sinar memuja dari Naruto, dan tangan remaja itu bergerak untuk menerima mangkok dari Konohamaru dengan gaya seperti seorang hamba yang menerima hadiah dari tuannya.

...namun Naruto tak pernah sempat mencicipi ramen itu. Karena tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh mangkok, suara alarm yang sangat nyaring tiba-tiba terdengar di udara dan memenuhi hampir seisi desa. Konohamaru, Udon, dan Moegi memandang berkeliling dengan bingung, namun sebelum mereka bisa mengekspresikan kebingungan itu, perhatian mereka dialihkan oleh suara kursi menghantam lantai.

Tak ada suara maupun peringatan. Mereka hanya sempat kibasan _haori_ merah tua sebelum Konohamaru yang masih dibalut pakaian rumah sakit tiba-tiba sudah ada di punggung Naruto, sedangkan Moegi dan Udon masing-masing terjepit di ketiak Kepala Klan pirang itu. Pandangan mereka terisi kilatan cahaya keemasan dan detik berikutnya, satu-satunya hal yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah suara dentingan bolpoin yang jatuh ke lantai.

_~•~_

_**(Play the song!)**_

Matahari yang bersinar cerah dan angin yang bertiup semilir seakan-akan menjadi sebuah kedok bagi suasana di Konohagakure yang pelik. Kepanikan terjadi di sana-sini, suara alarm terus berbunyi memekakkan telinga sementara aparat desa Konoha memandu para penduduk ke titik-titik peta di mana lubang perlindungan. Rumah ditinggalkan dengan pintu yang terbuka, toko pun dibiarkan tanpa penjaga karena semua penduduk Konoha jauh lebih memikirkan nyawa dibandingkan harta benda.

Ketika suara ledakan pertama memenuhi udara, ada keheningan untuk satu hirupan napas sebelum keadaan menjadi kacau total.

Di balik kekacauan serta jeritan-jeritan ketakutan yang berasal dari warga sipil, populasi shinobi Konoha nampak tak sedikitpun terguncang, seakan-akan mereka sudah memperkirakan terjadinya peristiwa ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Akan tetapi, itu masih tak membuat pemandangan ini tak terlihat aneh.

Konoha jelas-jelas sedang diserang oleh puluhan objek terbang, namun tak ada mobilisasi. Tak ada serangan balik. Tak ada respon situasi.

Seakan-akan mereka sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Jauh di tengah-tengah desa, di atap kantor Hokage yang menjadi pusat Rumah Utama dan juga merupakan bangunan tertinggi di Konoha, satu sosok berdiri sendirian. Tangannya terkulai santai di sisi tubuh, matanya yang memiliki warna identik dengan langit cerah yang memayungi bumi di atasnya memandang lurus ke depan. Wajahnya datar, tanpa ekspresi dan emosi namun penuh konsentrasi, bahkan ketika dia menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana desa kelahirannya harus terus menderita kerusakan di sana-sini.

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari _earpiece_ yang terpasang di telinga kanannya. 

"**Naruto,"** suara dari sahabatnya yang berotak jenius menyapa gendang telinga Naruto. **"Kami sudah dalam posisi. Kau bisa mulai sekarang."**

Ketiadaan ekspresi yang mengisi raut wajah pemuda dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing itu buyar bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah senyum tipis. Ia mendongak, memandang ke arah para shinobi penjajah yang berlayar di udara dengan alat terbang mereka.

"...Selamat datang di Konoha."

Pemuda itu berlutut dan menghempaskan kedua tangannya di permukaan atap.

"_Fuuin!"_ ia berseru lantang. _"Kabe o Gekitai!"_

Dimulai dari kemunculan lingkaran simbol Aksara Semesta yang mengitari sosok Naruto, delapan garis cahaya memanjang di tanah dari Rumah Utama menuju ke titik-titik desa di mana delapan lingkaran lain menyambut kedatangan mereka. Untuk sejenak, para shinobi penjajah tak bisa bisa melihat perubahan apapun, sampai mereka melihat bom yang dijatuhkan terhenti dan meledak di tengah-tengah udara seakan-akan ada dinding tak terlihat yang menghalangi usaha mereka untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Sang Ahli Fuuinjutsu menegakkan tubuhnya, mengawasi dengan teliti bagaimana para penjajah desanya mulai menaikkan frekuensi penjatuhan bom tanpa hasil, di balik sinar matanya yang dingin tersembunyi kalkulasi berapa lama _Kekkai_ yang ia dirikan akan bertahan.

Tak ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Naruto ketika ia melihat kemunculan kontrapsi terbang yang lebih besar memancarkan sinar laser kuning menyala yang menghantam perisai Konoha dan menciptakan ledakan besar dengan akibat munculnya sebuah bekas retak besar di tengah-tengah udara.

Remaja itu menyentuh sebuah tombol di _earpiece_-nya. "Oi, Shika, aku baru tahu mereka punya meriam laser seperti itu."

Ada suara statis selama satu detik. **"...Kurasa ini berarti sejarah memang kadang tak bisa dipercaya."**

"Yah, mengingat mereka sudah merencanakan balas dendam selama beberapa dekade, kurasa normal saja kan kalau mereka juga berhasil menciptakan senjata baru."

"**Tapi ini berarti intel yang kita terima tidak tepat,"** Shikamaru diam sejenak. **"...Merepotkan."**

Naruto terkekeh. "Jadi bagaimana nih? Dengan senjata seperti itu, kuhitung-hitung _Kekkai_-ku hanya akan bertahan satu setengah menit lagi."

"**...Sepertinya rencana kita harus dipercepat."**

Ada hening sejenak. "Roger."

Naruto menepukkan kedua tangan sembari merendahkan lutut. Beberapa detik berselang, angin meledak di sekitar tubuhnya, berputar dan berpilin menjadi sebuah tornado yang menghalangi Naruto dari pandangan. Cahaya biru memancar ketika konsentrasi chakra yang menciptakan pusaran angin itu menjadi semakin pekat.

"_Fuuton: Konpaku no Tsubasa."_ (Wind Release: Azure Wings.)

Tornado meledak dan berubah menjadi enam sayap yang bercahaya seperti birunya langit, enam sayap yang berkibas beberapa kali sebelum pemiliknya melesat ke udara.

Mata shinobi penjajah yang semuanya memakai penutup wajah itu melebar saat melihat bahwa teknik terbang yang berbeda dengan apa yang mereka pakai dan tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Hampir dua ratus shinobi yang berasal dari Soragakure merasakan diri mereka dipenuhi ketegangan ketika sosok dengan enam sayap yang terbuat dari chakra elemen angin murni itu terus melesat sampai hampir mencapai ketinggian mereka, perasaan yang kemudian berubah menjadi lega ketika remaja berambut pirang itu melewati mereka tanpa melakukan serangan apa-apa.

Dengan sangat cepat, perasaan lega itu kembali berubah menjadi rasa cemas saat melihat shinobi dengan jaket jingga dan _haori_ merah tua itu berhenti mendaki langit di ketinggian tiga puluh lima meter. Mereka mencoba melihat ke atas, namun pandangan mereka terhalang silau yang berasal dari sinar cerah matahari.

"_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu."_

Rasa silau menghilang ketika dua ratus orang berpenampilan identik muncul menghalangi sinar mentari. Empat ratus tangan terjulur ke bawah. Dan ketika dua ratus suara meneriakkan satu hal yang sama, gemuruh yang memenuhi udara ikut tercipta di hati para penjajah Konoha.

"_FUUTON: DAITOPPA!"_

Di tangan seorang pengguna Fuuton biasa, jutsu ini bisa menciptakan angin topan yang cukup kuat untuk membuatmu merasa seperti ditimpa sebuah lemari kayu ulin jika ditembakkan dari atas. Namun dua ratus orang? Secara bersamaan? Beratnya hampir seperti kejatuhan truk tangki minyak.

Pertanyaan terakhir. Jika kau sedang terbang, dan kau tiba-tiba ditimpa truk tangki, apa yang akan terjadi?

Bingo.

[Jatuh Bebas].

Namun shinobi Soragakure adalah ninja dengan afinitas Fuuton yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Desa Tersembunyi lain. Bahkan setelah mendapat serangan dengan skala semacam itupun, sebagian besar ninja dengan penutup wajah itu masih mampu memperbaiki manuver yang kacau dan kembali menstabilkan alat terbang mereka sebelum menghantam tanah.

Akan tetapi, mereka hanya punya waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik sebelum menyadari bahwa ketinggian terbang mereka telah menjadi terlalu rendah. Walaupun secara garis besar teknik Naruto tidak menciptakan jumlah korban yang banyak, hal itu memang bukan tujuan Naruto, karena sebenarnya ketinggian terbang yang menurun drastis itulah yang menjadi target utama.

Dari seluruh seluk beluk Konoha, shinobi-shinobi dengan _hitai-ate_ berukirkan simbol daun keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan mulai menghujani para penyerang dengan kunai yang membuat shinobi terbang dari desa Soragakure itu kelabakan.

Dari lokasinya di langit, Naruto mengawasi serangan balik Konoha ketika sebuah suara lain terdengar di _earpiece_-nya.

"**Oi, Naruto! Kenapa aku tidak diikutkan dalam serangan balik sih?! Kapan aku bisa mulai beraksi?!"**

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak dong, Kiba! Kau mau bikin aku tuli ya?!" balas Naruto, tidak nyadar kalau suaranya sendiri cukup memekakkan telinga.

"**Tapi aku sudah gregetan pingin ikut nih!"** suara Kiba yang hampir selalu bervolume tinggi itu kembali berdenging. **"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa aku masih harus sembunyi!"**

"**Dasar merepotkan,"** suara malas Shikamaru menggantikan suara Kiba.**"Mana ada orang yang mengeluarkan kartu as dari awal, Kiba?"**

"**Tapi aku-"** Kiba tiba-tiba berhenti berteriak. **"...Kartu as? Aku?"**

"Ya iyalah!" Naruto balas berseru. "Kau kira kenapa lagi kau tidak ditarik keluar?! Yang namanya kartu as itu cuma dimainkan di saat-saat penting, tahu!"

"**Naruto, Kiba,"** suara kalem lain menyahut. **"Bisa berhenti teriak-teriak tidak? Kalian sadar kan kalau kita memakai **_**open channel**_**? Apa kalian mau membuat serangan balik ini gagal dengan membuat semua orang jadi tuli?"**

"Oh sori, Neji. Nggak nyadar."

Neji mendengus. **"Dan kau, Shikamaru. Kau kepala operasi ini. Tegaslah sedikit pada anak buahmu."**

Ada keheningan sejenak sebelum Shikamaru menyahut dengan kata favoritnya. **"...Merepotkan."**

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "...Yessss."

"**Apa? Apa?"** Kiba bertanya penasaran.

"Chou, aku menang. Kau hutang dua ribu ryo."

"**Shikamaru brengsek, berapa kali kau harus nyebut kata 'repot' itu dalam misi sih?!"**Chouji berteriak frustasi.**"Gara-gara kau, aku kalah taruhan sama Naruto nih!"**

"**...Hah?"**

"Oh, kau mau tahu kejadiannya, Shika? Awalnya lucu sebenarnya. Saat itu aku dan Chou sedang-"

"**...Jangan. Jangan teruskan. Aku tidak mau dengar,"** Shikamaru kembali melepaskan hembusan napas berat. **"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dari tadi aku tidak mendengar suara Lee?"**

"Entahlah. Mungkin obsesinya pada masa muda bikin dia jadi bayi lagi."

"**Berisik kau, Naruto. Neji?"**

"**Dia tadi kukirim ke blok 21 setelah datang kabar bahwa ada orang terperangkap di salah satu bangunan yang rubuh."**

"...Kau yakin mengirim makhluk ijo itu tidak akan makin memperburuk situasi? Kau tahu kan kalau si Lee itu suka bertindak berlebihan?"

Hening.

"**...Shikamaru, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi aku bertanggung jawab penuh. Biar kususul dia."**

"**Tidak usah, aku bisa mengirim orang lain. Aku perlu kau di sini, Neji." **

"Uwah, kedengaran homo banget tuh, Shika."

"**Berisik,"** diomeli seperti itu oleh sang teman, Naruto hanya terkekeh. **"Kau ini dari tadi nyerocos mulu. Kapan kau mau mengapdet laporan situasi?"**

"Dari apa yang bisa kulihat, keadaannya baik-baik saja. Selama _Kagebunshin_-ku masih punya cukup chakra untuk melepaskan _Daitoppa_, ninja-ninja Soragakure itu takkan bisa menambah ketinggian," merasa bahwa tak ada perubahan signifikan di bagian bawah, Naruto yang masih terbang di udara mendongak ke atas. Sengirannya tiba-tiba lenyap. "...Waduh, runyam dah."

"**Ada apa?/Ada apa?/Ada apa?!/Ada apa?"**

Dibombardir pertanyaan dari empat suara berbeda itu, Naruto tak perlu menjawab, karena tidak sampai lima detik berikutnya, empat kontrapsi terbang berawak tiga yang tadi sudah meretakkan _Kekkai_ Naruto muncul di langit setelah menurunkan diri dari kedok awan. Dua di antaranya sudah mengeluarkan meriam mereka di mana cahaya kuning terang mulai memancar.

"...!" mata Naruto melebar. "Chou! Mereka akan menembak tepat di atas lokasimu!"

Jangka waktu antara peringatan Naruto dan berlangsungnya serangan hanyalah sekitar sepuluh detik, waktu yang sebenarnya sangat minim bagi kebanyakan orang namun sudah cukup bagi apa yang ada dalam pikiran keturunan Klan Akimichi itu.

"_Ninpo: Bubun Chou Baika no Jutsu!"_ kedua tangan Chouji membesar sampai cukup untuk menutupi seluruh atap. Remaja tambun dengan seragam ninja khas Klan Akimichi berwarna merah itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menggunakan satu teknik lagi. _"Doton: Domu!"_ kulit kedua tangannya berubah menghitam, memperoleh kekerasan yang bisa dibandingkan dengan baja.

"_Konbijutsu: Banrinochoujou!"_ (Combination Technique: The Great Wall!)

Dari langit, dua sinar kuning menyala dan memancar ke bumi, menghantam tangan baja Chouji tanpa ampun.

Chouji menggertakkan giginya. Kedua kakinya merendah dan atap beton di bawah kakinya mulai retak-retak di bawah tekanan yang sebegitu kuat. Namun Chouji bertahan, dan dengan usahanya, area desa Konoha yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya telah terhindarkan dari kehancuran. Sayangnya, dua jutsu yang baru ia pakai sama-sama memerlukan chakra yang sangat besar. Sebagai akibatnya, dia sekarang jatuh berlutut, napasnya terengah-engah dan bajunya terasa lebih longgar karena chakra yang baru ia bakar telah membuat lemak tubuhnya berkurang banyak.

"**CHOU!" **

Suara cemas Naruto yang terdengar dari _earpiece_ membuat remaja kelelahan itu mendongak, yang mana kemudian wajahnya segera memucat saat melihat dua kontrapsi terbang yang tersisa sudah mulai mengeluarkan cahaya dan siap menembak lagi.

Chouji memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak walaupun dia sudah merasa seperti tak bertulang. Cahaya kuning itu semakin terang, membuat shinobi berambut coklat itu merasakan dirinya semakin didekati oleh kematian. Namun gerakan remaja itu terhenti ketika ia melihat sinar matahari dihalangi oleh seorang sosok dengan rambut hitam panjang yang muncul di sampingnya.

Sosok dengan seragam putih bersih itu meloncat tinggi bersamaan dengan dua laser yang ditembakkan.

"_Hakkeshou Dai Kaiten!"_

Bola chakra dengan diameter hampir sepuluh kaki yang berpusar seperti putaran bola menghalangi serbuan meriam laser dan menciptakan ledakan besar dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang memaksa Chouji untuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Suara kaki menapak beton terdengar sebelum Chouji membuka matanya dan melihat tangan yang diulurkan. "Sampai kapan kau mau baringan di situ?"

Chouji meraih tangan yang menolongnya berdiri itu. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Neji."

"**Chou, Neji! Kalian baik-baik saja?!"**

"Tenang saja, Naruto," sahut Neji sembari tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, apa selanjutnya, Shikamaru?"

"**Kita punya waktu setengah menit sebelum mereka bisa menembakkan laser itu lagi,"** suara tenang Shikamaru terdengar di telinga mereka.**"Oi, Kiba."**

"Oke! Aku dan Akamaru sudah hampir sampai!"

Chouji dan Neji menatap ke samping sebelum seekor anjing putih besar yang ditunggangi seorang remaja lain dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya muncul dari tepi atap. Remaja itu nyengir lebar, menunjukkan gigi taring yang lebih panjang dari manusia biasa.

"Kau siap, Chouji?!"

Chouji menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum dua tangannya menjadi besar lagi. "Tentu saja."

Akamaru menggonggong nyaring sebelum melompat, ia dan Kiba mendarat di masing-masing tangan Chouji yang tapaknya mengarah ke langit. Neji mundur satu langkah dan memberi satu kalimat singkat. "Jangan sampai meleset."

Chouji dan Kiba nyengir sebagai jawaban, bahkan Akamaru sendiri nampak seperti tersenyum.

Kaki Chouji merendah, urat-urat bermunculan di tangannya. Ketika mulutnya terbuka, sebuah raungan berbunyi memenuhi udara.

"HAAAAAA!"

Dua sosok berwarna putih dan hitam melesat ke langit seperti peluru balista, tepat mengarah ke empat kontrapsi terbang yang di atas sana.

"Habisi mereka, Akamaru!"

"Guk!"

Dua sosok itu mulai berpusing, cepat dan terus bertambah cepat sampai terlihat seperti dua bor melayang.

"_Juujin Taijutsu Ougi: Gatsuuga!"_ (Beast Human Martial Arts Final Technique: Fang Over Fang!)

Dua peluru bor terbang lurus ke atas dan menembus target masing-masing yang kemudian memenuhi udara dengan api, asap, dan pecahan besi yang melesat ke semua arah. Akan tetapi, serangan itu masih belum selesai, terbukti ketika dua bor hitam dan putih itu memutar arah hingga seperti salto setelah mencapai ketinggian tertentu dan menembus dua pesawat lain yang menemui nasib sama seperti kedua pendahulunya.

Dua pusaran bor itu mendengar seruan entah dari mana.

"Oi, Kiba, Akamaru! Jangan berhenti dulu! Di timur masih ada satu tuh!"

Dua bor di langit merubah arah ke atas sekali lagi, dan dengan satu lengkungan setengah lingkaran, terbang menuju satu target lagi yang hanya terpisah seratus meter dengan mereka. Teknik khusus Klan Inuzuka yang dipakai oleh dua pengguna terpisah itu mulai mengitari satu sama lain sebelum bergabung menjadi satu.

"_Tensouga!"_ (Heaven Twin Fang!)

Satu ledakan terakhir terlihat setelah jutsu ganas itu menemui targetnya sebelum meluncur ke salah satu atap di mana dua sosok mendarat. Kiba mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan sudah hampir meraung ketika matanya mendapati seseorang terbang ke arah atap itu sebelum mendarat beberapa langkah di depannya. Remaja pirang dengan _haori_ merah tua yang berkibar ditiup angin itu tersenyum lebar, sebuah gestur yang dibalas Kiba dengan sengirannya sendiri sebelum mereka melakukan tos yang bergema di atas atap.

Kedua sahabat itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak bersama-sama.

"YIIIHAAA!"

_~•~_

"Kerja timmu di garis depan sangat bagus, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Jangan puji hamba, Hokage-sama. Hamba hanya membuat rencana. Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, dan Naruto lah yang membuat semua itu bisa terjadi."

"Tidak usah merendah," suara Neji menyahut dari sampingnya. "Kami boleh saja jadi tokoh utama dalam pertahanan Konoha, tapi semua itu hanya karena kau bisa membuat rencana yang menyesuaikan dengan kelebihan kami masing-masing."

Naruto merangkul bahu Shikamaru sambil nyengir lebar. "Lagipula, apa gunanya punya otot tapi tidak ada otaknya?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Tsunade. "Ngomong-ngomong, Baa-chan, keberhasilan ini berarti Shika bakal dapat bonus kan?"

Walau bingung dengan arah pembicaraan, Tsunade mengangguk saja. 

"Oke!" Kiba bersorak sembari menghadap sobatnya. "Kau. Kami. Bonusmu. Restoran. Traktir. SEKARANG."

Shikamaru diam selama beberapa saat sebelum mendongakkan wajahnya lurus-lurus ke atas sembari menghembuskan napas berat yang panjang. "Harusnya aku sudah bisa mengira kau akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Yee, yang dapat bonus kan kau. Apa salahnya ntraktir temen sendiri sih? Ya nggak, Chouji?"

Chouji mengangguk-angguk bersemangat, mulutnya terasa basah ketika memikirkan acara makan-makan di restoran _barbeque_.

"Nggak ada yang salah memang, tapi kau sadar kan kalau baru sepuluh menit yang lalu ada Desa Tersembunyi lain yang mencoba menjajah desa kita? Kau pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk santai-santai dan makan?"

"Eh? Lalu kenapa tadi kau melarang kami mengejar ketika shinobi-shinobi Soragakure itu kabur?"

"Alasan pertama, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita mengekor mereka. Bisa saja ada perangkap, atau bahkan kita bisa disergap. Sedangkan alasan kedua, karena kita memang tidak perlu mengejar mereka," alih-alih Shikamaru, yang menjawab adalah Neji. "Kita hanya perlu menghitung berapa chakra yang mereka pakai serta jarak tempuh terbang selama serangan. Ditambah dengan melihat arah kabur mereka, kita bisa menghitung-hitung kira-kira di mana mereka pertama-tama lepas landas."

Pembicaraan kelima shinobi Konoha yang menjadi ujung tombak dalam pertahanan Konoha itu membuat Tsunade tertarik. "Jadi, apa kalian bisa memberitahuku di mana mereka bermarkas?"

"Sebelumnya, hamba ingin menekankan bahwa ini hanya hasil perhitungan kasar. Hamba memperkirakan mereka membangun sebuah FOB (_forward operating base_) di bagian tenggara Hi no Kuni. Tepatnya, di sekitar Semenanjung Noto."

Tsunade mencubit dagunya. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera membentuk tim Anbu dan Jounin untuk mengatasi situasi ini. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

"Kalau hamba boleh memberi saran, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru mengangkat tangan. "Kalau anda memberi izin, hamba punya alternatif yang bisa anda pertimbangkan."

"Ho?" Tsunade tersenyum. "Alternatif seperti apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Belum sempat Shikamaru memberikan penjelasan, suara ketukan yang terdengar dari pintu menyela dan membuat kelima shinobi di sana memalingkan wajah.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka untuk menunjukkan seorang remaja lain dengan rambut bergaya bowl cut, baju spandex hijau mentereng yang dilapisi vest Chuunin khusus seperti yang dikenakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Oi, Lee! Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?!" seru Kiba.

"Maaf, tapi _earpiece_-ku tidak sengaja rusak jadi aku tak bisa mengontak kalian," suara Rock Lee yang biasanya nyaring dan bersemangat entah kenapa menyimpan nada serius. Chuunin dengan alis tebal itu menghadap sang Hokage. "Hamba punya kabar untuk anda, Hokage-sama."

"Apa?"

"Hamba bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Shinnou..."

_~•~_

"Jadi kau sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ninja-ninja Sora itu mengincarmu?"

Pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang yang ditutupi bandana itu mengangguk. "Tujuanku di Konoha hanya untuk membeli suplai obat-obatan dan peralatan medis."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil berpikir keras. Ia sudah hampir buka mulut ketika Shinnou tiba-tiba bergerak karena mendengar suara dari ranjang di sampingnya.

"...Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah sosok dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Namanya Amaru." jawab Shinnou singkat setelah pengamatannya selesai.

"Apa dia muridmu?" melihat keterkejutan di wajah Shinnou atas deduksi Naruto, pemuda pirang itu hanya terkekeh. "Tidak usah terkejut. Aku sendiri juga punya _Shishou_, jadi aku bisa menebak."

Shinnou menghapus ekspresi terkejutnya sambil tersenyum balik ke arah Naruto. "Dia berasal dari desa yang ada di tak jauh dari perbatasan _Hi no Kuni_. Tadi malam, desanya diserang oleh ninja tak dikenal dan ada banyak penduduk yang terluka. Setelah melakukan apa yang ia bisa, Amaru segera pergi ke Konoha seorang diri untuk memberitahuku apa yang terjadi."

"Ninja tak dikenal?"

Shinnou mengangguk. "Menurut Amaru, mereka tidak memakai _hitai-ate_ sehingga tak bisa diidentifikasi."

Dahi Naruto berkerut lagi. Namun ekspresi itu hilang hanya dalam beberapa saat sembari pemuda itu berdiri. "Yah, tak ada gunanya memusingkan itu sekarang. Selamat malam, Occhan."

Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Namun sebelum ia menutup pintu itu, suara Shinnou menghentikan langkahnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia mengawal kami kembali ke desa. Aku berhutang budi padamu, Naruto."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

Naruto melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang gelap, namun remaja yang mengenakan haori merah tua itu berhenti di satu belokan.

"Kurasa aku memang harus mengawal mereka, Shika."

Sosok seorang remaja dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir hingga menyerupai buah nenas muncul dari kegelapan di sudut belokan itu. "Kau yakin? Tidak biasanya kau lebih memilih misi seperti ini daripada ikut kami dalam serangan balik."

"Entahlah, kurasa aku hanya agak khawatir kalau membiarkan mereka berdua pulang tanpa perlindungan. Tambah lagi, kelihatannya desa mereka juga diserang oleh shinobi tak dikenal."

Shikamaru mengamati wajah temannya untuk beberapa saat. "Itu bukan satu-satunya alasan kan?"

Naruto diam untuk beberapa tarikan napas, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Si Occhan itu..." kata Naruto. "Aku tak yakin apa, tapi ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan tentangnya..."

"...Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?

"Dia tahu namaku... padahal aku berani bersumpah kami tak pernah bertemu sebelum hari ini..." gumam Naruto. Remaja itu tersentak, sadar bahwa dia sudah bicara terlalu banyak. "Tapi cukup soal itu. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Yakin kau bisa melaksanakan serangan balik itu tanpa bantuanku?"

Pertanyaan skeptis Naruto dijawab dengan sengiran halus dari Shikamaru. "Naruto, memang di Konoha hampir tak ada orang yang punya teknik terbang sepertimu, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tak bisa mengadaptasi rencanaku."

"Baguslah. Paling tidak, kekhawatiranku berkurang satu."

"...Aku harus pergi. Banyak persiapan yang harus kulakukan," Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto. "Hati-hati, oke?"

"Kau juga."

Shikamaru melangkah mundur pelan-pelan ke bayangan gelap yang ada di sudut belokan itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan keberadaan sang sahabat. Setelah kepergian Shikamaru, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya sembari mencetuskan satu kalimat dalam hati. _'Yah, mudah-mudahan misiku kali ini tidak jadi FUBAR lagi...'_

...Entah kenapa, hati Naruto merasa curiga bahwa harapannya itu takkan pernah terkabul.

Terpisah jauh dari alam pikir Naruto, seorang bapak paruh baya dengan rambut putih bergelombang duduk di samping ranjang muridnya, sosoknya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang merembes dari jendela. Wajahnya datar, menyembunyikan renungan mendalam di dalam benaknya yang terlindung dan tersembunyi dari campur tangan dunia luar.

Ketika dia datang ke Konoha satu minggu yang lalu, dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang ingin dia lihat ternyata jauh melebihi harapannya. Bocah berisik yang dulu hanya pernah ia lihat dalam satu kilasan singkat kini telah berubah menjadi seorang shinobi dengan kekuatan dahsyat yang bahkan memiliki posisi prestisius sebagai Kepala dari dua klan sekaligus.

Ia menerawang keluar jendela, matanya menangkap sosok seorang remaja dengan rambut pirang dan haori merah tua yang berkibar ditiup angin malam selagi ia menyusuri jalan desa Konoha. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pria dengan rambut putih keperakan itu. _'...Putramu telah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang sangat membanggakan, Kushina-himesama.'_

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Hell yeah, another plot twist!

Dan sekarang, ukuran kemampuan geng Naruto yang muncul di chapter ini.

[Konoha's Underground Archive]

(Secret File No. 201719)

Name : Akimichi Chouji – _Haganekabe_ (Steel Wall)

Occupation : Chuunin

Ninjutsu:

- Non-elemental: B

- Doton : B

- Fuuton : D

- Katon : D

- Raiton : D

- Suiton : D

Taijutsu : B

Genjutsu : D

Fuuinjutsu : D

Intelligence : C

Strength : A

Speed : C

Stamina : B

Hand Seals : C

(Secret File No. 199201)

Name : Nara Shikamaru – _Kuronara_ (Black Deer)

Occupation : Chuunin

Ninjutsu:

- Non-elemental: B

- Doton : D

- Fuuton : D

- Katon : D

- Raiton : D

- Suiton : D

Taijutsu : C

Genjutsu : C

Fuuinjutsu : D

Intelligence : S

Strength : C

Speed : C

Stamina : C

Hand Seals : B

(Secret File No. 211421)

Name : Inuzuka Kiba – _Funsai-ki_ (Pulverizer)

Occupation : Chuunin

Ninjutsu:

- Non-elemental: B

- Doton : D

- Fuuton : D

- Katon : D

- Raiton : C

- Suiton : D

Taijutsu : B

Genjutsu : D

Fuuinjutsu : D

Intelligence : D

Strength : B

Speed : A

Stamina : B

Hand Seals : C

(Secret File No. 201677)

Name : Hyuuga Neji – _Tenrei Gachou_ (Elegant Goose)

Occupation : Jounin

Ninjutsu:

- Non-elemental: D

- Doton : D

- Fuuton : D

- Katon : D

- Raiton : D

- Suiton : D

Taijutsu : A

Genjutsu : C

Fuuinjutsu : D

Intelligence : B

Strength : B

Speed : A

Stamina : B

Hand Seals : D

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Hamba akan berusaha menjelaskan keterlambatan apdet ini dengan jumlah kata sesedikit mungkin. Skripsi. Bercangkir-cangkir kopi yang berujung pada overdosis kafein. Insomnia. Sakit kepala dan Bodrex. Lima kali ganti judul. MASIH tahap proposal. *tarik napas* Hamba stres.

**Warning:**

**Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Dan mungkin OOC.**

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of whatever I decided to write for those who read!

Selamat membaca!

**~••~**

**When Sun and Lightning Go Side by Side**

**Part 6**

**(The Mysterious Fuuin?! Burning Village on The Horizon!)**

_Fuuinjutsu_ adalah sebuah cabang ilmu ninja yang jauh lebih rumit dan kompleks dari apa yang kebanyakan orang sangka. Sama seperti sebuah bahasa, setiap simbol Aksara Semesta memiliki fungsi sebagai sebuah huruf, sebuah unit linguistik yang kemudian bisa disusun menjadi frasa, lalu menjadi klausa, sampai akhirnya menjadi sebuah kalimat dengan arti dan fungsi yang berbeda-beda.

Akan tetapi, sampai hampir berabad-abad, ahli _Fuuinjutsu_ di dunia shinobi hanya mampu menggunakan _Fuuinjutsu_ sebagai sebuah [Ungkapan]. Satu set simbol yang kemudian disusun menjadi sebuah kombinasi yang akan bisa menciptakan sebuah efek. Mereka tak bisa menganalisa apalagi menguraikan _Fuuin_ yang mereka pakai dalam level [Kata] apalagi level [Huruf]. Hal ini menyebabkan perkembangan _Fuuinjutsu_ menjadi sangat lamban bahkan cenderung berada dalam keadaan stagnan sampai kemunculan klan Namikaze, yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menganalisa dan mendekonstruksi _Fuuin_ sampai ke tahap paling dasar, sebuah kemampuan teramat unik yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh klan manapun sejak Rikudou Sennin menapak bumi ini.

Namun itu bukan berarti kemampuan menciptakan sebuah _Fuuin_ yang baru hanya dimiliki oleh klan Namikaze. Selama seseorang memiliki pengetahuan dan wawasan yang ekstensif dalam bidang _Fuuinjutsu_, mereka juga memiliki probabilitas untuk bisa membuat _Fuuin_ baru, walaupun mungkin kemungkinan itu tidak terlalu besar. Bahkan klan Uzumaki sekalipun, dengan sebuah tim penelitian dengan personil dua puluh dua orang yang bekerja hampir sepuluh jam sehari, hanya bisa membuat maksimal dua _Fuuin_ baru setiap tahunnya.

Fakta sejarah inilah yang membuat seorang remaja yang baru berulang tahun keenam belas mengalami kesulitan mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihat oleh matanya sekarang. Semuanya berawal dari sebuah kecurigaan kecil yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mendesak, namun tak juga hilang dari pikirannya bahkan berjam-jam setelah pertempuran berakhir. Ketika hari hampir mencapai tengah malam, remaja berambut pirang itu meminta izin untuk menganalisa salah satu kontrapsi terbang Soragakure yang telah berhasil dijarah oleh Konoha.

Apa yang Naruto temukan membuatnya terpana.

Di dalam ruang penyimpanan yang mana hanya ada satu penerangan dari lampu di atas meja kerja, pandangan Naruto sekarang terarah ke sebuah lempengan metal berwarna kuning perunggu dan sebuah bintik hitam yang ada di permukaannya. Setelah belasan detik, mata Naruto yang masih memandang lurus kini bercahaya dan penglihatannya semula normal kini berubah total.

Bibir Naruto tertutup rapat, namun pikirannya sudah mulai berputar cepat. Kemampuan mendekonstruksi _Fuuin_ yang ia warisi dari darah Namikaze kembali menunjukkan tajinya, membuat Naruto bisa melihat apa tepatnya fungsi _Fuuin_ yang ada di kontrapsi terbang itu. Pengetahuan Naruto mengenai kombinasi Aksara Semesta memang masih belum komplit, akan tetapi dia bisa membuat asumsi dengan keyakinan tinggi bahwa _Fuuin_ yang sedang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang baru diciptakan.

Naruto bersidekap, otaknya membuat kesimpulan bahwa _Fuuin _tersebut memungkinkan seseorang untuk mengendalikan kontrapsi terbang itu walaupun tanpa memiliki afinitas _Fuuton_. Ini menjawab pertanyaan bagaimana Soragakure bisa mengumpulkan pasukan yang sebegitu besar, walaupun pengguna Fuuton sangat langka di Genso no Kuni jaman sekarang.

'Jenius... sangat jenius...'

Semakin lama Naruto mengamati _Fuuin_ itu, semakin terkesima ia dibuatnya. Jika ia harus membuat sebuah perumpamaan, meneliti _Fuuin_ ini rasanya hampir seperti membaca sebuah puisi. Bahkan dengan keahlian naturalnya dalam bidang _Fuuinjutsu_, Naruto sangat yakin meng-_engineer_ sebuah _Fuuin_ dengan level seperti ini akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah tahun.

Di satu poin, ekspresi bergairah yang sering muncul setiap kali Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya tiba-tiba lenyap dari wajah remaja itu. Seakan-akan baru sadar akan sesuatu, Naruto batal meneruskan dan mengulang kembali analisanya dari awal. Wajahnya yang tadi bersemangat kini sangat serius, matanya yang tadi bersinar cerah sekarang berkilat tajam.

Hampir dua puluh menit kemudian, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, namun dari garis bibirnya yang lurus dan dahinya yang berkerut, bisa terlihat bahwa dia sedang terguncang.

_Fuuin_ yang ada pada kontrapsi terbang dari Soragakure ini... memiliki unsur-unsur _Fuuinjutsu_ aliran Uzumaki. Tidak hanya itu, pengetahuan unsur-unsur ini seharusnya sudah menghilang bersama dengan kehancuran Uzushio di tangan pasukan Konfederasi Iwa, Kiri, dan Kumo. Dan sejauh pengetahuan Naruto, saat ini hanya tersisa dua orang yang bisa memakai kombinasi Aksara Semesta serumit ini. Ero-sennin, dan dia sendiri.

Jika tadi kepala Naruto dipenuhi hasrat untuk meneliti sebuah _Fuuin_ baru, saat ini benak Naruto hanya diisi oleh satu kata dan satu tanda tanya.

'_Siapa?'_

_~•~_

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya, dia disambut oleh lampu yang menyala terang dan wajah seorang gadis yang nampak tidak senang.

"T-tadaima...?" Naruto menambahkan tanda tanya karena tidak yakin ia salah apa lagi sekarang.

"Okaerinasai." suara Haku terdengar sedikit lebih keras dari nada lembut yang biasa.

Naruto menelan ludah. "...Haku? Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

"...Kau baru saja menyelesaikan pertempuran besar melawan penjajah dari Desa Tersembunyi, pertempuran di mana kau mengambil andil besar sebagai ujung tombak dan berhadapan langsung dengan pasukan utama musuh. Jadi kenapa aku mendengar kalau besok kau akan langsung menjalankan misi lain, Naruto-sama?"

Haku tidak memberitahu Naruto bahwa dia sempat melihat bagaimana awal pertempuran siang tadi. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana di menit-menit awal pertempuran, Naruto melawan dua ratus prajurit shinobi Soragakure seorang diri tanpa bantuan. Dia tak peduli kalau Naruto adalah salah satu ninja dengan kemampuan tertinggi di Konoha, dia tak peduli bahkan walaupun Naruto adalah ninja terhebat di seantero Genso no Kuni. Melihat bagaimana remaja pirang itu berdiri di atas atap Rumah Utama, berniat memerangi sebuah pasukan hanya seorang diri (atau setidaknya, itulah yang Haku lihat). Walaupun durasinya tidak lebih dari beberapa menit, melihat kejadian itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ingin Haku ulangi lagi dalam kehidupannya.

Tapi tidak sampai satu hari setelah pertempuran akbar itu selesai, dia mendengar majikan barunya itu akan kembali menjalankan sebuah misi di mana dia harus mengawal seseorang, ke sebuah tempat yang dicurigai telah diserang oleh ninja-ninja dari Desa Tersembunyi yang sama dengan yang baru mencoba menjajah Konoha. Dan lagi-lagi, kalau menilik bagaimana dia tidak meminta bala bantuan ke Rumah Utama, majikannya itu berniat menjalankan misi ini seorang diri. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tenang dan tidak khawatir setelah mendengar itu?

Mendengar pertanyaan Haku, Naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung. "Itu normal-normal saja kan? Konoha sedang dalam krisis personel karena tidak hanya sumber daya yang harus disalurkan ke perbaikan desa dan upaya serangan balik, tapi kita juga masih harus menerima misi demi menjaga imej di mata Desa Tersembunyi lain. Dan aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Occhan itu pulang ke desanya sendiri tanpa perlindungan apapun." 

Poin yang diajukan Naruto memang masuk akal, tapi itu bukan berarti Haku mau menyerah begitu saja. "Tapi tidak berarti misi ini tak punya resiko kan kan? Kenapa kau tetap saja ingin melakukannya seorang diri?"

"Oh ayolah. Yang namanya misi kalau sudah di atas level C ya sudah pasti ada bahayanya. Lagipula kurasa aku masih jauh lebih beruntung dibanding teman-temanku yang harus kembali dikirim sebagai ujung tombak dalam serangan balik ke markas Soragakure," sahut Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Haku ke ruang tengah. "Lagipula, siapa bilang aku akan pergi seorang diri?"

"Eh?"

Dengan tangan yang sudah memegang handel pintu ruang tengah, Naruto menoleh sedikit ke belakang. "Kau ikut."

"...Eh?"

Naruto mulai berjalan menuju dapur dengan niat menyeduh teh sebelum langkahnya dihalangi oleh Haku yang nampak tergopoh-gopoh. "M-maksudnya? Jadi Naruto-sama berniat membawaku juga?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis seakan-akan dia heran mengapa hal itu bisa mengejutkan Haku. "Tentu saja," ia menepuk puncak kepala Haku. "Memang sebegitu anehnya ya?" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah ketel dari lemari yang menyatu dengan kompor sebelum mengisinya di keran. "Yah, kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa-"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Haku sudah lebih dulu memegangi tangannya erat-erat, matanya berbinar-binar dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk bersemangat.

Naruto nyengir lebar sambil mengelus kepala Haku sekali lagi. "Yakin nih? Ini hanya misi pengawalan, jadi mungkin akan sedikit membosankan."

Haku hanya memilih diam sambil mengeluarkan makanan ringan selagi Naruto meletakkan ketel di atas kompor. Dia tak peduli kalau misinya membosankan atau tidak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melaksanakan misi bersama Naruto-sama, dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat bersemangat.

Ia menunduk sedikit, berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman lebar di balik rambut panjangnya.

_~•~_

Keesokan harinya, senyuman itu kini berubah menjadi cemberut.

Haku duduk sembari memeluk lututnya, wajahnya menoleh ke samping dan matanya memandang ke arah Naruto dan Amaru yang tengah bertengkar di atas perahu mereka.

Awalnya Haku mengira misi ini akan menjadi misi di mana dia dan Naruto-sama bisa berkomunikasi dengan lebih bebas mengingat mereka akan terlepas dari beban pekerjaan dan kewajiban yang biasa memenuhi waktu mereka di desa Konoha. Namun harapan itu seakan pupus seperti debu diterbangkan angin. Sekarang saja, ia harus puas hanya duduk di perahu bersama seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih sementara Naruto-sama berada di perahu lain dan sedang asyik berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

...Fakta bahwa interaksi itu berupa argumen dan pertengkaran sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikiran Haku, yang sebagian besar disebabkan oleh perasaan cemburu karena Naruto memberi perhatian lebih pada orang selain dirinya.

Di tengah-tengah pertengkaran panas yang terjadi di perahu sebelah, Haku mendengar suara orang berdehem. Gadis muda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir kuda itu menoleh ke depan, ke arah bapak-bapak bernama Shinnou yang menjadi orang yang harus mereka kawal hari itu.

"Aku tahu kau lebih memilih berada bersama Naruto, tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus cemberut sepanjang waktu hanya karena harus satu perahu dengan orangtua sepertiku kan?" Shinnou membuka percakapan dengan nada bercanda. "Aku memang sudah tua, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa diajak mengobrol lho."

Wajah Haku memerah sedikit karena malu. "Maaf, aku bukannya bermaksud menyinggung Anda-"

Shinnou tergelak. "Ya ampun, pakai Anda-Anda segala! Tidak usah sekaku itu dengan orang tua sepertiku, Jou-chan. Kau bisa memanggilku Shinnou."

"T-tapi, kurasa itu kurang sopan..."

Shinnou menunjuk ke samping dengan ibu jarinya. "Untuk apa kau mempermasalahkan sopan santun? Kau tidak sadar kalau dia sendiri memanggilku Occhan?"

Haku menoleh ke samping, ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri dan mulai bersuara dengan volume semakin tinggi. Ia menghembuskan napas, kemudian berpaling lagi ke arah Shinnou.

"Aku mulai berpikir kau benar, Shinnou-san." Haku melempar senyum tipis. "Tapi aku merasa harus meminta maaf kalau Naruto-sama sudah membuatmu tersinggung."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku sadar kalau aku sudah tua," tepis Shinnou dengan santai. "Tapi kalau aku boleh tanya, kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan akhiran '-sama-' seperti itu?"

Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam suara Haku ketika dia menjawab. "Karena aku adalah seorang pelayan, dan Naruto-sama adalah majikanku."

Shinnou sudah hampir tertawa. Namun ketika ia melihat wajah Haku sekali lagi dan mendapati keseriusan di sana, keningnya berkerut. "...Kau serius?"

Haku diam sejenak. "Orang dengan kedudukan rendahan sepertiku tak punya hak untuk menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari pelayan bagi seseorang seperti Naruto-sama."

Kali ini, Shinnou benar-benar tergelak. "Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu, Jou-chan? Kau pikir Naruto benar-benar peduli dengan persoalan seperti kedudukan atau hal-hal seperti itu?"

Haku hanya mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti apa maksud pria tua di depannya.

"Kau ingat posisinya sekarang?" tanya Shinnou sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang sekarang entah bicara apa. "Dia adalah seorang Kepala Klan. Kepala Klan. Pikirkan itu baik-baik. Dengan posisi prestisius macam itu, dia tidak hanya terbebas dari kewajiban mengerjakan misi dengan level rendahan seperti ini, kalau dia mau dia juga bisa meminta pengawalan dari satu tim penuh dengan shinobi yang minimal berpangkat Chuunin.

"Akan tetapi, bahkan dengan semua ninja yang tersedia di desa, dia memilih kau. Dari semua ninja berpangkat Genin sampai Jounin dari sebuah desa yang dianggap sebagai yang terkuat di antara lima Desa Tersembunyi Besar, dia memilih kau," Shinnou menatap Haku lurus-lurus. "Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan betapa dia mempercayaimu kan?"

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Haku menoleh ke samping. Seakan sadar kalau dia sedang dipandangi, Naruto berhenti bicara dan membalas tatapan Haku, sebelum tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Bibir Haku baru saja mulai membentuk sebuah senyum tipis ketika raut wajah orang yang ditatapnya tiba-tiba menegang sebelum mendongak ke atas.

Amaru yang dari tadi terlibat cekcok verbal dengan Naruto melihat perubahan sikap pemuda itu. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban, karena Naruto sudah lebih dulu meraih dayung yang kemudian ia pakai untuk mendorong perahu Haku dan Shinnou hingga perahu itu kini berada di pinggir di mana mereka terlindung oleh pepohonan. Amaru sendiri sudah membuka mulut untuk bertanya apa yang merasuki pemuda pirang itu sebelum Naruto tiba-tiba menghampirinya lalu menariknya terjun ke sungai.

Naruto menunggu hampir satu menit sembari menyelam hampir satu meter di bawah permukaan air, matanya terus mengawasi bayangan di langit. Sesegeranya setelah bayangan itu menghilang, Naruto berniat untuk kembali ke permukaan, walaupun niatnya itu terhalang ketika orang yang dipeganginya tiba-tiba merenggut tangannya sampai lepas. Naruto menoleh, dan melihat bahwa alih-alih berenang ke atas, Amaru malah menyelam semakin dalam entah untuk alasan apa.

"Kau ini sudah gila ya?!" teriak Naruto, walaupun sayangnya tak ada suara yang keluar, hanya gelembung-gelembung besar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berenang menyusul teman satu perahunya itu sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

...baru saja dia berpikir begitu, Naruto merasakan firasat tidak nyaman yang membuatnya memandang berkeliling. Matanya langsung melebar saat melihat belasan ikan piranha beracun yang hidup di sungai itu sedang berenang cepat ke lokasi mereka.

'_Kenapa hal seperti ini selalu aja terjadi padaku?' _Naruto mengerang dalam hati sebelum mempercepat renangnya untuk menyusul Amaru.

Ketika ia sudah hampir sampai, Naruto sudah berniat untuk menjitak atau bahkan menonjok orang yang sudah membuatnya kesusahan itu, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa Amaru telah hampir pingsan karena kehabisan udara dan tak bisa bergerak karena kakinya terikat oleh rumput laut.

Dengan rasa cemas yang mulai menghinggapi diri, Naruto memotong rumput laut yang mengikat kaki murid Shinnou itu sebelum mengalungkan satu tangan di pinggang Amaru. Secepat apapun dia berenang, di tengah-tengah jalan menuju permukaan air, Naruto menyadari kalau dia telah terlambat karena ikan-ikan piranha itu telah berhasil memotong jarak, memaksa Naruto untuk berusaha sebisa mungkin melindungi Amaru dari gigitan sembari berpikir keras.

Naruto membuat keputusan ketika ia merasakan sakit di pundak, lengan, dan kakinya. Dengan satu tangan ia mendekap tubuh Amaru, dan tangan yang lainnya ia arahkan ke bawah dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

_Fuuton: Daitoppa_ meledak dari tangan Naruto, meriam angin yang sekarang berperan sebagai pelontar dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat Naruto dan Amaru menembus permukaan air dengan sebuah ceburan besar bersuara nyaring. Beruntungnya, mereka meluncur tepat kembali ke atas perahu yang terbuat dari batang pohon yang dilubangi itu.

"Amaru...!" Naruto berseru sambil menghampiri remaja yang sekarang sedang terbatuk-batuk itu. "Amaru, kau tidak apa-ap-"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti di tengah jalan dan matanya melebar ketika akhirnya otaknya mencerna apa yang terlihat oleh mata. Remaja dengan kulit sawo matang dan rambut coklat kemerahan itu kini nampak tersengal, namun yang menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto adalah dua tonjolan yang kini terlihat jelas karena baju Amaru yang basah sehingga bentuk tubuhnya tercetak.

Set dah. Ni cewek bahkan gak pake beha.

Amaru yang sudah mulai pulih membuka mata, hanya untuk mendapati Naruto yang memandanginya dengan mata bulat dan wajah yang mulai merona merah. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai remaja yang semula-dikira-cowok-tapi-sebenarnya-cewek untuk menyadari arah pandangan Naruto, sehingga wajah Amaru turut merona merah dan membuatnya menyilangkan tangan ke dada.

"Naruto, Amaru, kalian baik-baik saja?!" suara khawatir Shinnou terdengar.

Naruto menoleh ke arah perahu yang mendekat itu. "Oi, Occhan..." Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau muridmu ini seorang waria?!"

Ada hening sejenak yang tercipta, di mana keempat orang itu merasa bisa mendengar suara jangkrik padahal hari masih siang bolong, sebelum dua kaum Hawa di sana meraih dayung masing-masing yang kemudian mereka pakai untuk menghantam kepala Naruto.

"DASAR DUREN BEGO!"

_~•~_

"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu aku yang musti dihajar?" Naruto meringis ketika aksi bicaranya itu kembali membuat dua pipinya yang membengkak kembali terasa nyeri. Dua cewek-yang-entah-kenapa-suka-banget-menyamar-jadi-laki-laki di depannya hanya mendengus pelan, yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa nyaring Shinnou. "Occhan! Kenapa kau juga malah menertawakanku?!"

"Salahmu sendiri, Naruto. Gadis muda kok kau panggil waria..."

"Ya aku juga mana tahu kan?! Dilihat sekilas dia kayak cowok, ngomong kayak cowok, kelakuan juga kayak cowok! Nggak aneh kan kalau aku mikir gitu?!"

"Apa kau bilang, brengsek?!" Amaru berbalik sambil menggeram nyaring. "Aku ini cewek tulen, tahu! Seenaknya aja manggil-manggil aku waria!"

"Ho? Buktinya?"

"Kau-!" Amaru mengepalkan tangan, wajahnya merona. "K-kau tadi sudah lihat sendiri kan? Kau perlu bukti macam apa lagi?"

"Oi, aku ini ninja, tipuan macam itu sudah jadi makanan sehari-hariku tahu," Naruto mencubit dagunya sebentar. "Boleh kucek sendiri?"

"...Hah?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan mencurigakan. "Aku harus tahu itu payudara asli atau palsu."

Dari gerakan jari-jari itu saja, Amaru langsung tahu apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan. Dia segera menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya sambil mundur teratur, wajahnya merah menyala. "M-m-mau apa kau?! Jangan mendekat!"

"Nggak usah panik gitu. Paling cuma sepuluh detik kok-"

Naruto baru saja mengambil satu langkah sebelum Haku tiba-tiba ada di depannya, sebilah senbon tergenggam di tangan. Dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis, Haku mengangkat senbon itu lalu bertanya, "Naruto-sama, pilih dada, leher, atau kepala?"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, persis seperti orang yang ditodong, sambil melangkah mundur. "H-Haku, aku hanya bercanda kok. Aku kan nggak pernah serius kalau soal beginian..."

"Ooh, begitu? Kalau itu benar, kenapa dulu hal yang sama pernah terjadi padaku?" tanpa sadar, Naruto melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya membentur batang pohon yang membuatnya menoleh. Ketika Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, Haku sudah berdiri di depannya, ujung jarum senbonnya kini tersampir di tengah-tengah selangkangan remaja berambut pirang itu, senyum yang sangat manis itu masih terpampang di wajahnya. "Berapa banyak perempuan yang sudah kau jebak dengan cara ini, Naruto-sama? Mengatai mereka waria, lalu kemudian kau jadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk meraba dada mereka?"

Wajah Naruto memucat, dan untuk sejenak, dia berpikir apakah dia perlu untuk mengambil langkah seribu andai-andai Haku benar-benar berniat menancapkan senbon yang kini mengancam kelaki-lakiannya. Naruto sudah hampir cabut dari lokasi ketika dia mendapati bahwa Haku sekarang menundukkan kepala, bergumam-gumam dengan suara kecil.

"...Padahal kau kan punya aku. Aku tahu dadaku tidak sebesar itu, tapi kalau kau meminta, aku tidak akan menolak..."

"H-Haku? Kau ngedumel apaan sih? Aku nggak bisa dengar nih."

Haku menatap Naruto kembali dengan mata menyipit dan muka merah pertanda kesal. Naruto bahkan tidak sempat mengeluarkan satu suku kata ketika tangan Haku kembali melayang.

**PLAK!**

Dan itulah kenapa sekarang wajah Naruto babak belur selagi dia mengikuti Shinnou yang memimpin jalan.

"Jadi... kenapa sekarang kalian berjalan di belakangku begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Amaru dan Haku.

Amaru tidak menyahut, ia hanya mendelik sambil kembali menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Oi, kan sudah kubilang kalau aku cuma bercanda! Kenapa kau masih curigaan begitu sih?!"

"Kau bisa saja bilang begitu, Naruto-sama, tapi memangnya kata-kata seorang hidung belang bisa dipercaya?"

"Haku, kenapa kau malah bilang gitu sih?! Aku pernah salah apa sama kamu?!"

Haku mengangkat alis. "Jadi kau sudah lupa kalau aku adalah salah satu korbanmu?" ia bertanya sinis, membuat keringat di jidat Naruto makin bertambah banyak.

"T-tapi... i-itu kan..." Naruto berusaha beralasan, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak berkutik. Dengan air mata buaya membanjiri wajahnya, Naruto memanggil satu-satunya laki-laki lain di kelompok mereka. "Oi, Occhan, bantu aku dong!"

Naruto tiba-tiba menabrak sesuatu, yang kemudian ia dapati sebagai Shinnou yang entah kenapa telah berhenti melangkah. Ia membuka mulut, namun sebelum sempat bertanya, mata Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan pria tua berambut putih itu dan melihat kepulan asap coklat kehitaman di kejauhan.

Suara pekik tertahan terdengar dari Amaru dan Haku dari belakang ketika mereka melihat hal yang sama. Namun sebelum mereka sempat bereaksi, haori merah tua tiba-tiba berkibas dan mereka menyadari bahwa Naruto telah lebih dulu melesat pergi.

"T-tunggu, Naruto-sama!" Haku berusaha memanggil remaja yang ia anggap majikan itu. Ketika Amaru dan Shinnou ikut berlari menyusul Naruto, Haku terpaksa ikut menyertai.

Jika asap itu adalah sebuah indikasi, maka Haku seharusnya sudah tahu apa yang akan ia dapati ketika mereka tiba di tujuan, namun dia tetap diliputi oleh rasa _shock_ ketika melihat kondisi desa Amaru. Kobaran api melalap semua bangunan dalam sebuah buncahan gelombang panas yang menyengat kulit dan menyesakkan napas. Suara derik dan kretekan kayu-kayu yang dilahap api berbunyi nyaring, dan akan terus begitu sampai akhirnya berubah menjadi arang dan debu.

Dan di sana dia berdiri, seperti sebuah pilar dingin yang tak tersentuh api. Haori merah tua berkibar ditiup angin, membuat api hitam yang menghiasi tepiannya seakan ikut hidup dan menjilat tubuhnya yang dibalut jumpsuit jingga.

Haku merasakan satu degupan kencang di dadanya. Kelakuan konyolnya yang cenderung miring ke arah bego memang sering membuat orang lain lupa, namun di balik semua tingkahnya itu Naruto tetaplah salah satu ninja terbaik di Konoha.

"Naruto-sama?" Haku bertanya dengan suara kecil ketika ia sudah berdiri di jarak satu langkah dari Naruto.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, sorot matanya keras dan bahasa tubuhnya tegak, seakan-akan menunggu dan siap mengantisipasi serangan apapun yang mungkin ditujukan padanya. Di kejauhan, Haku mendengar sesuatu yang sangat mirip dengan suara ketika _Kagebunshin_ menghilang sebelum remaja berambut pirang di depannya akhirnya buka suara. "Aku tak menemukan satu orangpun."

"Eh?"

"Di desa ini, aku tak menemukan satupun mayat, apalagi orang yang selamat," kening Naruto berkerut, membuat ekspresinya menjadi seram untuk sesaat. "Apa mereka semua sudah mati? Atau cuma diculik? Tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Kalau memang benar begitu, untuk apa membakar desa segala?" mata Naruto tiba-tiba melebar. Ia menoleh ke arah Haku. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, mereka langsung tahu bahwa mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

...Kecuali semua ini hanya kamuflase untuk sebuah jebakan.

Baru saja mereka selesai berpikir begitu, suara Amaru yang memanggil penduduk desanya terdengar dari kejauhan. Mereka menoleh dalam waktu bersamaan, melihat ke arah Amaru yang kini sudah sampai di anak tangga terakhir sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari batu.

"AMARU!" Naruto berteriak.

Amaru mendengar teriakan Naruto dan menoleh, namun semuanya sudah terlambat karena kakinya sudah dalam proses mengambil satu langkah lagi. Di antara suara deru angin dan kobaran api, terdengar sebuah suara benang putus, dan detik berikutnya, lebih dari dua puluh kunai telah melayang ke arah Amaru yang masih terpana.

Saking terfokusnya perhatian mereka pada Amaru, Naruto dan Haku sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok Shinnou yang telah lebih dulu mendaki tangga untuk menyusul Amaru. Peristiwa itu terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Dengan bersenjatakan sebuah parang, Shinnou menangkis beberapa kunai pertama sambil mendorong Amaru ke belakang, membuat gadis muda itu terjatuh berguling-guling menuruni tangga. Terdengar suara besi patah, dan detik berikutnya, jebakan itu berakhir, meninggalkan Shinnou dengan tubuh yang dirajam kunai-kunai hampir di seluruh bagiannya.

Mata Naruto melebar. "OCCHAN!"

Keinginan untuk mencabut _Hiraishin Kunai_ sempat terbersit di dalam benak, namun Naruto tahu bahwa tidak akan berguna ketika ia harus menyaksikan tubuh sang pria tua kehilangan tenaga dan terguling di tangga.

Ketika ia, beberapa langkah lebih lambat daripada Haku, tiba di samping Amaru yang berlutut di sisi tubuh Shinnou, mata Naruto bertemu dengan mata sang pria paruh baya, dan tepat di momen itu, dia tahu bahwa mereka telah terlambat. Tak peduli sekeras apapun Haku mengerahkan Ninjutsu medisnya, senjata-senjata ninja yang menancap di tubuh Shinnou telah terbenam begitu dalam ketika ia terguling di tangga dan menembus organ-organ vital yang dibutuhkan untuk menyambung nyawanya, terlalu banyak untuk bisa disembuhkan bahkan oleh seorang Iryounin terbaik di dunia sekalipun.

Dalam diam, Shinnou memberi sebuah senyum pasrah pada Naruto, membuat remaja itu menggigit bibirnya, tangannya terkepal sebegitu kuat sampai buku tangannya memutih dan kukunya menancap sehingga merembeskan darah. Shinnou mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Amaru yang masih sebegitu shock sampai-sampai dia ternganga dengan lidah yang kelu sampai tak ada kata yang keluar, air mata mengucur deras membasahi pipinya.

Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya membelai pipi Amaru dengan tangannya yang tidak berlumur darah dengan sebuah senyum tipis dan lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Tangan Amaru bergerak untuk meraih tangan gurunya itu, namun sebelum sentuhan terjadi, hembusan napas terakhir meninggalkan bibir pria berambut putih itu dan tangannya jatuh ke tanah, tak bergerak lagi.

Jeritan pilu Amaru lepas ke udara dan menghancurkan hati dua orang yang mendengarnya.

_~•~_

_Tiga hari lalu._

_Tepat setelah mereka mendapati armada kapal yang tak dikenal, Sasuke dan timnya segera meninggalkan area hutan tempat mereka berkemah dengan niat mencari peradaban manusia terdekat demi mencari cara mengontak Naruto dan memperingatkannya tentang serangan yang mungkin akan segera dilancarkan. _

_Mereka tiba di sebuah kota pinggiran kecil, namun belum lima menit mereka berada di tempat itu, tim Sasuke langsung saja tahu kalau ada yang tak benar. Mereka tak menemui satu orangpun di sana. Tidak di jalan, tidak di dalam bangunan, tidak di mana-mana. Seluruh kota diliputi oleh kesunyian, hanya terdengar suara-suara dari televisi yang entah mengapa masih menyala. _

_Tanpa satupun kata, Sasuke menyentuh segel di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan mengeluarkan chokuto kepercayaannya, sebuah tindakan yang membuatnya timnya terkesiap. _

"_...Sasuke-kun?" Karin bertanya dengan hati yang mulai was-was. _

_Gadis itu hampir terpekik kaget ketika Suigetsu mendorongnya hingga berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Remaja perempuan berambut merah itu sudah hampir protes sebelum menyadari bahwa Suigetsu juga telah memegangi Kubikiribouchou, dan kini ketiga rekan setimnya membentuk formasi segitiga mengelilinginya. _

_Formasi ini adalah formasi yang selalu mereka gunakan jika berada dalam situasi tak bersahabat di mana mereka tak tahu apakah area tempat mereka berada aman atau tidak. Karin akan berdiri dikelilingi oleh Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Juugo, karena dalam sebuah pertarungan tim, tenaga medis adalah orang paling penting dan tak boleh sampai gagal dilindungi . _

"_Karin." _

_Suara Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Karin. Gadis itu segera sadar apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi ini. Ia membuat sebuah Insou (Hand Seal) dan segera mengaktifkan kemampuan mendeteksi keberadaan yang ia miliki. _

_Suigetsu menunggu, bersiap mendengar berapa jumlah musuh yang akan mereka hadapi hari ini, sebelum menyadari bahwa Karin telah bungkam selama hampir beberapa detik. Merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, ia menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa wajah Karin telah menjadi pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi dahinya. _

"_Oi, Karin?!" Suigetsu meraih bahu rekan setimnya itu. "Karin! Ada apa?!"_

_Karin menoleh ke arah Suigetsu, matanya lebar dan penuh teror. Ketika mulutnya terbuka, suaranya kecil dan bergetar dan ketakutan. "Suigetsu..."_

_Ahli bela diri pedang dari Mizugakure itu tiba-tiba mendeteksi pergerakan di ujung ruang penglihatannya. Ia membalikkan tatapannya sembari mengencangkan genggamannya ke Kubikiribouchou. Napasnya tercekat saat menyadari bahwa di atap semua bangunan yang mengelilingi mereka, kini telah dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk yang samar-samar ia kenali sebagai pengguna Juinjutsu. _

_Seakan memperburuk situasi, suara geraman nyaring yang bergema dan serasa menggetarkan sanubari Suigetsu menjadi pertanda bahwa makhluk-makhluk ini adalah pengguna Juinjutsu dengan kategori terburuk. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tak mampu mengendalikan Juinjutsu, namun alih-alih terlempar ke alam kematian, Segel Terkutuk itu mengambil alih tubuh mereka sepenuhnya dan mengubah mereka menjadi monster buas yang tak tahu akal maupun pikiran rasional. _

_Suigetsu mendengar suara keretak dan besi bergesek di belakangnya, pertanda bahwa Sasuke telah mulai mencabut pedangnya dan Juugo mulai menggunakan kekuatannya. Sembari menarik napas panjang dan mengeratkan genggaman ke pedang, Suigetsu mengambil satu langkah mundur ke arah Karin untuk membisikkan satu kalimat singkat. _

"_Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."_

_Tepat setelah kalimat itu terucap, para makhluk terkutuk yang entah berapa jumlahnya itu mengeluarkan raungan panjang dan melompat turun, menerjang target mereka yang telah siap untuk memberi perlawanan. _

...

"Oi, Sasuke, kau punya rencana atau kita cuma nunggu dibunuh aja nih?!"

Sasuke menyilangkan pedang di depan wajah untuk menahan serangan yang hampir merobek seluruh wajahnya. Dengan satu tendangan ke perut makhluk yang tak bisa disebut manusia itu Sasuke menjauhkannya sebelum melakukan dua tebasan yang hampir tak terlihat mata untuk menjatuhkannya. Belum sempat dia menarik napas, Sasuke sudah kembali mendengar raungan buas.

Ia melihat berkeliling dan mendapati bahwa kelompoknya sedang diserbu dari semua arah. Sembari menggertakkan gigi, Sasuke berteriak, "Lompat!"

Kerjasama yang telah terbentuk antara mereka membuat Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo langsung mematuhi perintah Sasuke tanpa bertanya. Segera setelah kaki mereka meninggalkan permukaan bumi, Sasuke memutar chokuto-nya dan membenamkannya ke tanah. Cahaya biru terang menyertai suara seribu burung yang berkicau memenuhi udara.

"_Chidori Nagashi!"_

Energi listrik berkekuatan ribuan volt menyebar, menghajar semua yang ada dalam jarak serangnya tanpa ampun. Serangan yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik itu terbukti cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkan pengeroyok Sasuke, tubuh mereka yang kini sudah menjadi mayat mengeluarkan asap putih tipis dan aroma daging terbakar.

Walau berhasil melumpuhkan penyerangnya, jurus tersebut menghabiskan segumpal besar sisa chakra Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah tidak tersisa banyak setelah terjebak di kota itu selama tiga hari. Penglihatannya menjadi buram sesaat seraya kakinya kehilangan tenaga untuk menopang berat tubuh. Sayangnya, dunia nampak tidak sedang ingin menunjukkan belas kasihan pada remaja berambut hitam itu, karena baru saja lututnya beradu dengan tanah, satu makhluk yang tersisa sudah bergerak untuk menerjangnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah yang terasa sekeras batu dan bersiap menebaskan pedangnya ketika sebuah tinju besar menghantam makhluk itu ketika ia masih di udara, menerbangkannya dengan kecepatan peluru ke dinding sebuah bangunan yang langsung hancur terkena tubrukannya. Pemilik tangan itu, Juugo, mengangguk singkat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang berkeliling, setengah berharap mereka akan kembali diserang. Setelah sepuluh detik berlalu tanpa ada apa-apa, Sasuke menyantaikan ototnya sambil menarik napas panjang. Ia memberi isyarat singkat dengan tangannya, membuat tim itu berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk ke salah satu kamar apartemen yang pintunya terbuka.

"Oi, Sasuke, aku tadi tanya-"

Belum sempat Suigetsu selesai bicara, dua tangan dengan segera mengatup mulutnya. "Ssstt...!" Karin mendesis. "Kalau kau ngomong keras-keras nanti kita ketahuan lagi...!"

Sasuke kembali menarik napas sementara dua remaja di depannya itu adu melotot. Ia bergerak ke samping Juugo yang berdiri menjaga pintu kamar apartemen di mana mereka kini bersembunyi, tangannya menyibakkan gorden jendela sebelum memperhatikan keadaan di luar.

Walaupun jalanan nampak kosong, matanya yang tajam berhasil mendeteksi beberapa pergerakan di kejauhan. Ingin ia mengeluh keras. Tiga hari Sasuke dan timnya telah terjebak di kota kecil ini. Tidak terhitung berapa jumlah musuh yang sudah berhasil mereka bunuh, namun itu seakan-akan tak berguna karena kota itu tetap saja seakan-akan dipenuhi sampai hampir ke segala sisi.

Sasuke sangat yakin petualangan mereka di kota ini selama tiga hari terakhir pasti bisa masuk _box office_ kalau dijadikan film. Terutama karena makhluk yang mereka hadapi cukup mirip dengan zombie, tapi dengan keganasan tingkat makhluk di film Alien dan Predator.

Renungan Sasuke terputus saat pandangannya jatuh ke sebuah objek yang membuat harapannya melejit. Sebuah mobil _pickup_ masih terparkir di depan garasi toko yang berjarak hanya dua blok dari tempat mereka bersembunyi sekarang. Semakin baik lagi, ia bisa melihat dari salah satu pintunya terbuka bahwa kunci mobil itu masih terpasang di lubangnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku punya rencan-" perkataan Sasuke terpotong ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati bahwa Suigetsu dan Karin kini sedang bertengkar dengan saling mencubit pipi sampai mata mereka berair. "...Kalian ini sedang apa sih?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Suigetsu dan Karin dengan cepat menghentikan ulah mereka. Suigetsu buang muka sambil bersiul-siul nggak jelas sementara Karin segera angkat suara dengan nada malu. "Maaf, kau tadi bilang apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Mulut Sasuke benar-benar gatal ingin mengomel. Untungnya dia bisa tahan diri. Sembari berusaha agar giginya tidak gemeletuk sambil bicara, ia menunjuk ke jendela. "Ada mobil _pickup_ di luar. Jarak dua blok, dan kuncinya masih terpasang. Kita bisa pakai itu untuk keluar dari kota ini."

Suigetsu bergerak ke jendela dan mengintip keluar. "Hm. Rencananya sih bagus, tapi..." ia berbalik. "Kita sudah tiga hari terjebak di kota ini, berkelahi jungkir balik sampai berantakan setengah mati... tapi kok kita baru kepikiran sekarang sih buat nyari mobil?"

Keempat remaja di dalam kamar apartemen sempit itu saling pandang, baru menyadari bahwa kalau saja ada yang membuat ide itu lebih cepat, mereka pasti sudah lepas dari bahaya saat ini.

Mereka melakukan satu-satunya tindakan yang layak dilakukan pada saat seperti ini. Keempat remaja itu menepuk dahi mereka sambil melenguh bersama-sama.

"Agh~"

_~•~_

"AWAS BUUSS!"

"BERISIK! MASIH ADA SERATUS METER, GAK MUNGKIN BAKAL NABRAK!"

"KAU TADI JUGA BILANG GITU! HASILNYA BEMPER KITA BROJOL, TAHU!"

"ITU GARA-GARA KAU NYEKIK AKU, SOMPRET!"

Juugo menarik napas panjang sembari terus menembaki monster-monster dengan salah satu bentuk _Senninka_ (Sage Transformation) yang ia miliki, sebuah usaha yang sudah ia lakukan karena mobil _pickup_ mereka terus diserang. Siapa yang sangka rencana yang awalnya terdengar bagus itu sekarang berubah jadi bencana.

Ketika mereka tiba di mobil itu, tim Sasuke baru sadar bahwa mereka semua tak memiliki keahlian untuk menyetir kendaraan beroda empat. Suigetsu terpilih sebagai supir setelah proses hompimpah dan suit yang berlangsung sengit. Sialnya, Suigetsu punya gaya berkendara yang dijamin bisa mempermalukan supir yang paling ugal-ugalan sekalipun. Buktinya? Setiap kali belok di simpangan, Juugo harus sport jantung karena entah kenapa Suigetsu selalu berhasil membuat mobil mereka berbelok dengan posisi berdiri dengan entah ban kanan atau ban kiri.

Dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Juugo benar-benar heran kenapa mereka masih belum innalillah.

Tobat, tobat.

Namun Tuhan agaknya menganggap bahwa gaya nyupir gila Suigetsu masih belum cukup. Usut punya usut, ternyata Sasuke memiliki penyakit mabuk darat akut. Dua menit naik mobil, dia sudah muntah-muntah dengan begitu bersemangatnya, dan sekarang remaja keturunan klan Uchiha itu terkapar di bak belakang mobil dengan wajah pucat membiru dan mulut berbusa.

Suara teriakan Karin memecah renungan Juugo.

"BELOOK!"

"KALAU BELOK SEKARANG KITA NYEMPLUNG KE SUNGAI, KAMPRET!"

Tarik napas. Keluarkan. Nyebut.

_To be Continued..._

A/N: Kalau boleh jujur, jalan cerita untuk fic ini sudah sangat jelas tergambar di kepala hamba. Namun untuk mengetiknya jadi kata-kata? Itu yang butuh motivasi dan waktu. Semoga readers sekalian bisa bersabar dengan hamba.

Praise me, shun me, applause me, make fun of me. Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Whatever it shall be, I will accept all.

Thanks a zillion for reading!

**Galerians, out.**


End file.
